Maestros del engaño
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: Nick Wilde es un hábil criminal de la mafia que busca ayuda de la talentosa Oficial Judy Hopps para encontrar a una zorra desaparecida y ella le brindará su ayuda sin dudarlo. Lo que Judy no sabe es que para resolver el caso se enfrentará a la especie más astuta , peligrosa y falsa de Zootopia: Zorros. Novela Negra.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Bienvenidos nuevos y viejos lectores!**_

 _ **Está es una pequeña introducción al fic y su contenido.**_

 _ **He decidido actualizar está presentación debido al rumbo que está tomando la historia en los capítulos más actuales y que así, sí alguien que por dicha y casualidad deseé leerla no se vaya a llevar un mal trago.**_

 _ **Es mejor saber de qué va esto de "Novela Negra" como indica el summary :**_

 _ **Para quienes no conozcan mucho sobre este subgénero de Misterio, la Novela Negra es un tipo de suspenso políciaco que explora la parte "oscura" y cruda del género en sí. Donde participan elementos criminales como la violencia, el asesinato, la corrupción y las intrigas y donde todos los personajes están conectados por uno o varios medios en espera de resolver un caso (o varios a la vez)**_

 _ **¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Zootopia, la colorida y genial película de Disney?**_

 _ **Bueno, esto es un Universo Alterno donde predominan las características antes descritas, por lo tanto me tomé la descarada libertad de deformar la historia tradicional y común y crear esta locura, inspirada en mayor parte por mis deseos de leer algo diferente e ingenioso en este selecto fandom. No es que no me gusten las historias románticas o drámaticas en torno al "NickxJudy" pero sinceramente me aburre leer de lo mismo.**_

 _ **Y si a alguien le pasa igual ¡Bienvenido otra vez! Este podría ser el fic que buscabas.**_

 _ **Así que, aunque soy escritora novata haré mi mayor esfuerzo porque esto quede bien.**_

 _ **Ahora, ¿cómo se desarrolla el fic?**_

 _ **Esto es, sobretodo, una red de intrigas y engaños por parte de todos los personajes, entonces tomemos en consideración lo siguiente:**_

 _ **1\. Todo transcurre en tiempo crónologico siguiendo un periodo entre horarios, sin molestos "FlashBacks" , los recuerdos forman parte de la narración "actual".**_

 _ **2\. Nos movemos por diferentes partes de Zootopia, algunos lugares son inventados por mi, ya que en la película solo nos muestran habitats pero pocas localizaciones.**_

 _ **3\. Es categoría "Mature" porque hay violencia explícita de distintos tipos, lenguaje fuerte y/o obceno y futuras escenas sexuales.**_

 _ **4\. Los personajes cumplen las reglas del género. Identificando héroes y antagonistas, aunque al transcurrir la historia puede que se difuminen los conceptos bueno-malo. Por lo general la novela negra se caracteriza por tener sujetos con pasados trágicos pero que sobresalen social, económica o intelectualmente.**_

 _ **Hay viejos conocidos y O.C's.**_

 _ **Los protagonistas:**_

 _ **Nick Wilde es el personaje principal porque la mayoría de los sucesos giran alrededor de él y sí, su rol aquí está un poco torcido del cannon original (pero sin ser totalmente O.C.) y está colocado en medio de la balanza entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, actuando como el antihéroe del fic, el "Héroe Byroniano de la novela políciaca" quien se deja llevar según sus ideales y que actua según lo crea conveniente, valiéndose de su astucia y su inteligencia para conseguir lo que quiere.**_

 _ **Judy Hopps es el "móvil" de la historia y a la única que no alteré porque es la fuerza positiva, aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a cambiar según se vaya relacionando con Nick. (Es casi imposible para mí no hacerlo, el ambiente que la rodea no es el mejor, ya lo dice el summary) La heroína.**_

 _ **Jack Savage... ¡Alto a cualquier pensamiento! Al igual que con los clichés en los fanfics, también me cansé de que se use a un personaje tan genial como esta liebre, simple y sencillamente como un rival para Nick o como parte de un triángulo amoroso. ¡Vaya forma de desperdiciar a un tipo que en inicio sería "El Policía" de Zootopia! Yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con él, ¡lo adoro! Así que sí, es el héroe de la historia y tiene un papel importante, de la mano con el de Nick.**_

 _ **Los antagonistas irán entrando conforme avance la trama y todos son fundamentales para el desarrollo del fic.**_

 _ **Nota: ¡Amo a los zorros! Esto es ficción y no creo en ninguno de los prejuicios contra los zorritos, pues en realidad estos bichitos son animales sensacionales y llenos de virtudes, incluso dignos de admirar por su forma de vida. Recomiendo entrar a la "Zorropedia", un blog de internet que se especializa en estos cánidos, hay curiosidades geniales sobre ellos.**_

 _ **5\. Manejo mucho la narración ambigua para darle varios significados a algunos diálogos e incluso acciones, por lo que en "Maestros del engaño" algunas cosas talvez no resulten ser lo que parecen. Las intrigas y falsedades estan muy presentes, así que no crean mucho en lo que digan ciertos personajes a menos que sea desde su interacción y perspectiva. En ese caso, si se puede tomar como verdadero. Mucho cuidado con los detalles entrelíneas.**_

 _ **6\. Acá, siguiendo la esencia de la novela negra y el suspenso políciaco, hay una cadena de sucesos que tienen una sola cosa en común y que enlaza a todos a conseguir un objetivo específico. ¿Cuál será?**_

 _ **¡Y es todo lo que necesitan saber para continuar con el fic!**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ ***Zootopia y personajes pertenecen a Disney Studios, esto es solo un medio de entretenimiento.***_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maestros del enga** **ñ** **o.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 1.**

 **Departamento de Investigaci** **ó** **n Policial, Zootopia Central.**

-Cubículo A-113, piso 7,Judy Hopps.-el zorro leyó por tercera vez en la tarjeta, frunciendo el ceño-" _Oficial"-_ releyó pausadamente, tratando de no sonar incómodo al pronunciar la palabra. El papel tenía que salirle perfecto.- No lo olvides, Wilde: " _Oficial_ " Judy Hopps.

Cuando al fin se sintió listo, entró a la recepción del edificio, un amplio salón donde se encontró con un chita regordete detrás de un escritorio igual de amplio. El felino era, claramente,demasiado alegre para su gusto. Pudo notarlo apenas le dirigió la mirada.

-Buenos días, "oficial"-saludó, pero fue ignorado, desde su lugar el tipo peludo no podía verle.-¡Buenos días!-exclamó más alto, haciendo que el chita volteará a todos lados antes de dar con él.

-¡Aaaw pero que tenemos aquí!-canturreó inclinándose hacia adelante, como si viera la cosa más adorable del mundo. Al menos no le había reconocido ni zorro reprimió el impulso de lanzarle una grosería.-¿En qué puedo ayurdarlo? ...aparte de indicarle que acá no se pagan multas de libertad condicional, eso es en el tribunal, con un recibo.

 _"_ _ **T**_ _ **í**_ _ **pico prejuicio est**_ _ **ú**_ _ **pido**_ _"_

-Imbécil de mierda...-murmuró malhumorado, casi mordiéndose la lengua.

-¿Que ha dicho...?

-Nada señor-recobró la compostura enseguida acomodando sus lentes, volviendo a su rol. Nada debía salir mal-Busco este departamento.-extendió el papel al cheeta idiota-Tengo una cita con la _Oficial_ Hopps y creo que llegue tarde ¿Habrá algún problema?

Luego de inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo como bicho raro y verificar la citación, le indicó la dirreción. También dijo algo sobre cámaras de vigilancia en todo el edificio, advertencia común para un zorro.

Dio las gracias, alisó su sueter de lana a cuadros y reacomodándose las gafas continuó el recorrido con toda la naturalidad del mundo, debía cuidar su apariencia en todo momento ya que estaba en "la boca del lobo" como vulgarmente le llamaban los suyos, rodeado de policías y tres posibles salidas, sin contar las las ventanas y una caída bastante fea, pésimo lugar para alguien como él.

Porque Nick Wilde era un delincuente de clase alta, un pellejo rojizo por el que se pagaría muy buena plata si lo capturaban y para adorna con listón estaba en la lista negra de los peligrosos más buscados de Zootopia...

" _ **adem**_ _ **á**_ _ **s**_ _,_ _ **un maldito loco**_ _..."_ -pensó, a segundos de tocar la puerta A-113, porque solo un loco haría algo tan demente como para poner las patas en las oficinas policiales, siendo un criminal de su calaña.A menos, claro, que se viera obligado a hacerlo, como era su caso.

Por suerte, Nick tenía muchas habilidades, en su mayoría deshonestas y terribles, y una de ellas era el talento del camuflaje. Podía adoptar la apariencia de otros animales con una cantidad innumerable de disfraces y accesorios. Pero no se trataba de ropa únicamente, sino de un rol completo, incluyendo la voz, la personalidad e incontables historias personales ficticias, por lo que, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser irreconocible.

Con Judy Hopps, decidió mostrarse tal como era, un zorro, porque sabía que, apesar de lo prejuiciosos que eran los demás con su especie, ella no le vería con malos ojos, sino todo lo contrario.

La había investigado a fondo por varios días , aparte de lo que ya sabía de ella por su importante caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos y las flores tóxicas de hace un año. Era muy querida y conocida por todos por su talento políciaco y su gran corazón, un poco-demasiado noble para el gusto de Nick, incluso era la imagen pública de la estación. Su nombre era sinónimo de amable, bondadosa, servicial, inteligente y empática, una "Miss Zanahoria Perfecta" pero a Nick no le molestaba, todo eso la posicionaba en el puesto número 1 para resolver el problema del zorro.

No es que Nick creyerá que ella, por ser una niña buena era ingenua en su totalidad, al contrario, de cierta forma admiraba la manera en que había resuelto ella sola un caso complicadísimo y desmantelado una organización de narcotráfico ¡En 2 días! ¡Menuda historia para la primera coneja policía! , por eso, cuando ella habló al otro lado de la puerta para permitirle entrar, renovó su papel con toda la concentración posible. Porque él, más que nada en el mundo, amaba los retos y la pequeña presa de algodón constituía un reto para su intelecto y sus capacidades.

En esa ocasión, era un pobre y humilde zorro que buscaba la ayuda y compasión de la coneja para encontrar a su prometida desaparecida desde hacía una semana: Mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

Judy Hopps no le negaría dicha ayuda jamás, menos a un desesperado enamorado y ,además, zorro ¡Pobres depredadores estereotipados como la peor escoria del mundo!...nada lejos de la verdad, en opinión del propio Nick. Él conocía a los peores.

 _ **"**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Hora de actuar, Wilde!"**_

-¿Oficial Hopps?-preguntó amablemente, haciendo que la coneja levantará la mirada para verlo.

Por un segundo Nick se quedó estático, mirándola detenidamente.

Ella era más atrayente de lo que esperaba al un ser conejo de madriguera . Con unos grandes ojos violeta profundo, brillantes como piedra preciosa y limpios como agua de manatial. Sintió que le fallarían las palabras si decía una palabra solo por el hecho de que su mirada parecía atravesar el alma y quitar los velos oscuros del engaño, cualquier engaño, incluso el suyo, tan bien elaborado.

-¡Nicholas Wilde!- saludó con una sonrisa- creí que ya no vendría, se ha retrasado un poco.

-¿Nicholas...?-frunció el ceño, confundido, hasta que recordó que él era Nick, ese era el nombre que había escogido para la ocasión, ya que cambiaba de identidad como cambiaba de corbata .Ante la mirada confusa de Judy, se apresuró a contestar-¡Sí! Sí, yo soy ...por favor, Nick solamente.

Judy sonrió con calidez.

Sonrisa linda y hermosísima voz esponjosa, tuvo que admitir.

-De acuerdo, tome asiento- Nick así lo hizo- Entonces...-tomó pluma y su libreta- ¿Podría darme todos los detalles del problema? La semana pasada parecía muy agitado.

Directo al punto, al zorro le gustó eso.

¿Agitado, dijo?

Sí, en verdad lo había estado, tan agitado como para tomar impulsivamente un teléfono y pedir auxilio a la Estación cuando _ella_ desapareció, como tragada por la tierra.

-Aún lo estoy, señorita. Nora jamás se iría sin avisar, nunca. -sonó como si tuviera el corazón partido, aunque de cierta forma así se sentía.

 _ **"S**_ _ **í**_ _ **, por supuesto que no lo har**_ _ **í**_ _ **a..."**_ Ironizó mentamentalmente.

-Tranquilo señor Wilde, Nick. Lamento mucho su situación, pero como le comenté antes, yo no puedo ayudarle, puedo contactar a un amigo que también se especializa en desapariciones. Será tan bueno cómo usted lo necesite, si me...

-¡NO!- la cortó el zorro.-Sé que me dijo que no usted no podría pero creí que podía al menos tratar de convencerla...miré, yo...realmente la necesito,nadie más ha querido escucharme, le pagaré lo que quiera, ¿Es investigadora privada también, no es asi? ¡por favor!

Judy lo miró con pena. Sus orejas hacia atrás, conmovida

¡ _ **J**_ _ **á**_ _ **!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Ojitos de cachorro, nunca fallan!**_

-Entienda, por favor, ahora tengo una misión sumamente importante, y no es que su situación no lo sea, solo que es una investigación que no puedo parar ni siquiera por...

 _ **"Mierda, mierda, mierda...**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Chantaje emocional, los conejos son sensibles!"**_

-Ya veo...-puso su expresión dólida- justo cuando creí que habría alguien que fuera compasivo con uno de mi especie...

Ella soltó un suspiro lastimero. _**¡**_ _ **Bingo!**_

-Mi Nora y yo, nos casaremos en un par de meses...y ahora, ahora no está...¡Vine a usted esperando encontrar un poco de luz, nadie ha prestado atención a mis palabras, porque a nadie le importamos! somo basura a los ojos del mundo...y usted...no, no la culpó, no me debe nada... es normal que nos rechacen - Se levantó del asiento y caminó desanimado, no, destrozado, hacia la salida- Aún así agradezco su tiempo...Buen día...-Su actuación era digna de un Osóscar.

-¡Espere!- exclamó Judy, conmocionada.

 _ **Conejos, son tan sentimentales...'**_

Sonrió ampliamente, de espaldas a ella cuando escucho un suspiro de su parte.

-Voy a tomar su caso, Nick...

-¡¿Habla...habla en serio?!-Volteó esperanzado mitad fingiendo, mitad en serio. La conejita asintió, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Ella también había bajado de su silla y se acercó a él, ¿O fue al revés? Nick no la sabía solo se encontró cerca de ella , estrechando enérgicamente sus patas con las suyas, agradeciéndole con suma sinceridad.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias Oficial Hopps... tengo algunas pistas que no he querido compartir con nadie esperando que fueran escuchadas realmente por alguien especial y sin prejuicios...como usted. ¡Es un ángel!

Las últimas palabras del galante zorro hicieron a Judy sonrojar, incluso retiro sus patitas del contacto con él, más que todo por pena.

-N-no hay nada que agradecer, es mi deber- sonrió de nuevo. -Descuide, encontraremos a su novia, juntos. Lo prometo.

-Nada me haría más feliz, oficial Hopps.

Nick sonrió con dulzura.

Y un brillo imperceptiblemente malicioso en sus ojos verdes tras el cristal de sus gafas se asomó


	2. Chapter 2

_**Feliz por los reviews recibidos, los aprecio mucho, en serio.**_

 _ **Veo que hubieron varias dudas acerca del primer cap, entonces aclararé esos punticos:**_

 _ ***La «relación» de Judy y Nick: No, acá en este semi Au no se conocen ni son amigos...aún por eso fueron tan formales en esa citación**_

 _ ****El nombre de Nick: No lo sé, realmente solo se me ocurrió que «El» maestro del engaño y la estafa no de su identidad verdadera nunca (Cosa que pensé la primera vez que vi la peli. Nick no se oculta de Judy realmente porque la subestimaba. En está historia él no le verá ni un pelo de boba, por lo que se inventa (o no, quién sabe...) un nombre falso )**_

 _ *****¿Muy Oc? : Lo siento mucho, de verdad trataré de no salirme mucho del guión con respecto a sus personalidades.**_

 _ **Oookeeeey**_

 _ **Los dejo leer :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maestros del engaño.**_

 **Capítulo 2.**

 _ **Casa de Judy, avenida 8, piso 12, Zootopia Central.**_

Judy estaba preocupada, en sus orejas se notaba.

La charla que había tenido con aquel buen zorro en la oficina aún rondaba su cabeza. Sentía pena por él y una enorme indignación con su jefe y todo el resto de la administración por el mal trato que le dieron hacía una semana a un honesto y trabajador zootopiano que había ido en busca de ayuda porque su prometida había desaparecido ¿Y que hicieron en la Estación? ¡Archivar su caso! ¡Ni siquiera lo tenían en la lista de casos importantes por resolver!

Era inaceptable esa clase de discriminación, por eso ella no se quedó de brazos cruzados, encaró al jefe Bogo en cuanto Nick se marchó y exigió el documento con la información sobre la llamada que hizo el zorro días atrás, dispuesta a resolver el caso.

Y por supuesto que su demanda fue escuchada , aunque al segundo después fue definitivamente ignorada por su jefe.

 _ **"No me interesa, Hopps"**_ fue su típica contestación. _**"Vuelve a tu trabajo" "Estamos a media investigación sobre el robo de piedras preciosas de Plaza Sahara, no quiero que pienses siquiera abandonar tu misión. Es la primera pista sólida que tenemos en meses"**_

-¡Claro!-exclamó Judy con rabia, subiendo por las escaleras rumbo a su departamento.-¡Para él es fácil decirlo! ¡Solo da órdenes, no le importan ni los sentimientos ni los problemas de los demás, mucho menos de un simple civil! ¡Vaya " _servir y proteger al débil"_!

¿Y qué podía hacer ella respecto a esa injusta situación? Estaba en una situación díficil, se había guíado por sus sentimientos y le había prometido a Nick Wilde darle una pata con el asunto de su novia, aún sabiendo que no podía hacerlo por su otro caso. ..pero es que simplemente no pudo evitarlo al ver la expresión de sufrimiento del depredador. ¡En que situación tan gris estaba metida! El zorro incluso se negó a recibir otra ayuda que no fuera la de ella, _cosa rara_ pensó ella en ese momento, cualquiera que tuviera verdadera necesidad aceptaría el apoyo por cualquier medio, pero descartó el pensamiento enseguida, cuando se dio cuenta que realmente a nadie le habiá importado un bledo la llamada a emergencias hecha por él, ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de enviar una patrulla a la dirección del zorro, y esa misma tarde Judy supo porqué, simplemente todos estaban demasiado ocupados para prestar atención a un bicho pelirrojo como aquel...todos excepto ella. ¡Cuanta pena e ira sentía!

-¿Que debo hacer...?-suspiró hondo, cayendo de bruces en su amplia cama.

La respuesta quedó ahogada cuando su celular timbró.

-¡Buenas noches, algodón de azúcar! -saludo alegremente Jack, un colega del Departamento Policial de Plaza Sahara.

-¡Hola Jack-Jack! ¿Que tal tu día? -Su ánimo resurgió cuando vio a la liebre en una videollamada.

-Caluroso, sin duda, podrías hornear un pastel sobre mi cabeza .

Judy rió, imaginando la escena.

-¡Maravillosa idea! ¿Cuántos kilos de arena traes encima hoy?

-mmm...-Jack inspeccionó sus largas orejas y sacudió su pelaje gris pálido-¿Con 5 toneladas será suficiente para una torta de bodas?

La coneja bajó las orejas de de nuevo al oír la mención de _torta de bodas_.

 _ **"Nick"**_

-¿Judy, ocurre algo? -Sonó preocupado, como hermano mayor.

Y es que casi era un hermano mayor para ella.

Por eso Judy no lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntarle sobre el dilema que la estaba agobiando.

-Oye Jack...- empezó, cabizbaja y con aire pensativo.-¿Tú...tú que harías si tuvieras que cumplir con una responsabilidad enorme, aunque alguien más necesite de ti en ese momento?-volvió su vista hacia él, que la observaba con sus profundos ojos azules en silencio.-¿Abandonarías tu puesto y tu misión por ayudar al prójimo? ¿Cómo pones tu deber y tu ética moral en balanza?-No quería sonar triste, pero la voz le falló.

-Entonces alguien te necesita y tú quieres auxiliarlo pero no quisieras fallar en tu trabajo también, una investigación de meses, en la que todos hemos puesto todo nuestro empeño y tiempo...

Judy asintió con temor.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?.

Ella sabía qué tenía que hacer, qué era lo que su buen juicio le indicaba, pero le daba un poco de miedo descubrir que no debía, profesionalmente hablando.

Él habló:

-¿Sabes que hago cuando no puedo decir parcialmente sobre algo, Judy?... Evaluó todos los datos que tengo, descartó lo más complicado y lo que no lo es, trató de remediarlo lo más pronto posible para concentrarme en lo díficil.-ella suspiró pesadamente.- Mientras tengas ese _pequeño_ problema sin resolver, no podrás avanzar al problema mayor, nuestro caso del robo de joyas ¡Y por amor al al cielo , sabes qué no podemos fallar! Así que ...solo salta ese obstáculo, no creo que sea muy complicado, ¿cierto?

 _ **"No, no creo que lo sea."**_

Él sonrió como si hubiera dado la lección más importante de su vida. Lo cual estaba a millones de años luz de ser, pero que bastó para que Judy despejara su mente y sonriera determinada a seguir su consejo.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Jack-Jack- su sonrisa era sincera, igual que le brillo en sus ojos violetas.

-Para eso somos los amigos.

Ella asintió y antes de despedirse y colgar, la liebre dijo:

-...Y si por casualidad pasas por Plaza Sahara en tu búsqueda secreta, no dudes en venir a visitarme, tengo bastante arena para compartir.

Ambos rieron.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fábrica de téxtiles abandonada, afueras de Zootopia Centro.**

-¡Miren nada más quién sea a dignado a aparecer, el Santo Robin Hood de los páteticos!

Los otros tres zorros rieron la broma de Finnick, de espaldas a la puerta por donde Nick apareció con cara de pocos amigos. Lo había olfateado, sin duda.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu "misión" en " _La Jaula"_?-preguntó el zorro marrón cuando tuvo a Nick de frente.-¿Conseguiste nuestra pantalla de humo?

-Me fue como el infierno, casi no lo consigo-Nick resopló, cansado por el viaje, deslizándose en una silla vacía frente a la mesa de juego y tomando un cigarrillo a medio acabar del cenicero -Esa coneja es más díficil de lo que parece...

 _ **"Oh, la dulce Oficial Judy Hopps"**_

-¿Así que no se creyó el disfraz del buen "Nick"?-Se burló Terry, codéandolo, mientras le pasaba una mano de cartas, empezando una nueva partida.-¿Tan ingenua fue?

-No, con eso no tuve problema,es fácil de despistar- Nick lanzó despectivamente las gafas de aro redondo al centro de la mesa.-aunque no fácil de convencer, tuve que presionarla más de lo que tenía planeado. Terca como una mula-sonrió burlón-...y todos recordamos lo jodidas que son las mulas, Rob lo sabe por experiencia propia.

Rieron su gracia por el vergonzoso recuerdo mientras el zorro naranja lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-¡Olvídalo ya, idiota!

-Mmm...-murmuró él,estudiando sus cartas.

-Basta de tonterías, Wilde ¿Lograste convencer a la tal Hopps o no?-Finnick se impacientó.

Nick mostró sus colmillos en una amplia sonrisa satisfecha.

-Solo te diré, mi pequeño amigo, que atraparemos a nuestra zorra traidora más rápido de lo que suponemos.

Todos se vieron entre sí, en silencio.

¡Mano perfecta!- tiró las cartas, levantándose alegremente-¡¿Estoy de suerte o no?!

Corrió la silla y se marchó hacia las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Ahora que me siento más segura del cómo esta siendo recibida la historia, estoy más animada a continuarla por eso me verán por acá seguido :)**

 **En respuesta a Kokomi-desu: Jack me pareció un personaje muy bueno en todo lo que he leído de él para la pre-producción de la peli y lejos de lo mucho que lo odian algunos alrededor del fandom por ser "el rival" de Nick (imaginario, por supuesto :v ) yo lo encuentro de lo más interesante y que necesita, al menos aquí, un enfoque diferente ¡Un James Bond orejudo! y sí, su participación será crucial (Tal vez, no sé...) más adelante, pero nada de romances con Judy y esas cosas , entonces solo los dejaremos como colegas, buenos amigos. (¡Que me dan flojera los triángulos amorosos! xD)**

 **Sin más que agregar, los dejo. Cualquier duda, tomatazo o sugeriencia por faaa un review, que los aprecio mucho! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maestros del engaño.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3.**_

 **Fábrica de téxtiles abandonada, afueras de Zootopia Centro.**

 **4:00 a.m.**

Casi amanecía cuando Finnick y los suyos salieron en la destartalada minivan con lo que quedaba del cargamento rumbo a ThundraTown , el Estado más helado del país.

Nick fingió total tranquilidad hasta que los perdió de vista, pese a que en el fondo se moría por arrancarse las orejas a tirones.

Había sido un día terrible, de una semana de lo más agonizante... y eso sin contar con que todavía no acababa el mes que en definitiva contaba con ser el peor de su miserable vida.

A menos que solucionara su problema antes de fin de mes.

Y si bien el día anterior había dado el primer paso aún no tenía siquiera un plan bien elaborado.

Y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Para salvar su pellejo.

Volvió a la parte superior de la antigua fábrica, fatigado, pues antes de ir a casa debía revisar que todo estuviera en orden, que pareciera que ni una mosca paseaba por ahí.

Tuvieron una tarde-noche movida con la llegada de los " _voluntarios_ ", una forma amistosa de llamar a la selectiva cantidad de animales que llevaban para probar la mercancía que posteriormente transportaban a la zona donde fueran encargados.

Para ser justos con Nick, él no participaba de los raptos ni de ninguna clase de violencia, simplemente era el inventor, por supuesto.

Él se dedicaba a fabricar los collares paralizantes.

-¡¿Te has perdido amiguito?!-le habló a uno de ellos que encontró debajo de una de las mesas. Inspeccionó el aparato para ver si tenía alguna falla por el golpe que debió recibir al caer al suelo.-Ahora no nos podemos dar ese lujo...- Exclamó con amargura al recordar el problema en el que se hundía a cada segundo sin saber el paradero de la zorra.

Parecían inofensivos, pero solo superficialmente. Lo cierto es que eran un artefacto peligroso que enviaba una potente descarga eléctrica a quien lo portaba con solo percibir ondas neurocraneales elevadas, lo que significaba en palabras sencillas:Que daba un toque nada cariñoso con solo una respuesta agresiva del portador.

No era una idea propia en realidad,a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido una crueldad como aquella aunque al parecer si fue capaz de crear todo el diseño y hacerlo funcionar, claro, luego de muchos intentos y varios inocentes muertos. Riesgos del oficio, solían decirle.

Había sido contratado hacía unos años por un tipo que no conocía del todo, o que fingía no conocer por su propio bien, ya que luego de investigar con su perceptivo don analítico se dio cuenta que era mejor firgir no saber quien era _el_ jefe. La curiosidad es uno de los 7 defectos del zorro como animal, así que ignoraba cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado y/o visto para no meterse en problemas. Una vez que puso en balanza los pros y los contras de unirse al proyecto, aceptó, la paga era el punto mayor que lo hizo acceder.

Por 5 años hizo todo lo que le pidieron sin falta ni trampa, ( _Ironías de zorro)_ y todo marchó sobre ruedas, hasta que conoció a aquella zorra traicionera.

Típica historia donde el tipo sinverguenza conoce a la chica de sus sueños que parece su opuesto perfecto, ella se gana su confianza y su afecto con facilidad y luego...luego le apuñala por la espalda de la manera más estúpida y predecible de todas: Estafandole.

Lo peor de todo es que Nick había sido consciente de todo pero no quería verlo: Hembra, hermosa y volupina ¡La maldad en su más puro estado!

Y es que ella le saqueó. Robó todos sus diarios, planos e información que había recolectado a lo largo de su _carrera_ ¡Todo! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo dejó sin nada, de alguna forma (Y Nick sospechaba cuál de todas) había escontrado una de sus varias " _guaridas secretas"_ donde ocultaba todos sus trabajos. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Nick se moría por saber la respuesta y luego ponerle uno de sus lindos collares en su frágil cuello y freírla con barbacoa.

Lo que ponía al zorro enfermo era no tener ni idea de hacia adonde se había ido ella, era obvio que pertenecía a alguno de los clanes mafiosos

¿Pero a cual? No podía descartar ninguno, ya que todos codiciaban saber los secretos de "El fabricante" pues cuando se espacieron los rumores de su grandioso invento todos quisieron replicarlo:El tráfico de animales, donde se podía obligar a alguien a cometer crímenes por otros, podía ser muy lugrativo si se manejaba bien.

En resumen, podía darse por muerto si el negocio caía a causa de su desliz. Una vez que el jefe no lo necesitara más, sabía cual sería su carta de despido y la idea no era muy reconfortante.

Aunque todavía tenía una carta que jugar...

El día en que todo se fue al carajo, Nick se alteró tanto que estúpidamente hizo lo que nunca en su vida había hecho: Pedir ayuda. Ayuda a la policía.

Habló sin parar, argumentando cosas que ya ni recordaba pero entre una de ella salió el nombre de su ínfame amante y cuando la operadora preguntó su dirección reaccionó de golpe, dandose cuenta de su error. No supo que hacer, si cortaba la llamada sería el doble de sospechoso y en un santiamén lo localizarían y si daba la dirección no sabría que esperar ni cuanto tendría de tiempo para huir, por lo que uso el sentido común y dio una ubicación distinta, la de su casa nada sospechosa y libre de evidencias incriminatorias, solo en caso de que lo visitaran.

Nada de eso ocurrió para su fortuna. ¿A quién le importaba un zorro? Fue un punto a su favor.

Días después cuando le contó todo a Finnick, este casi lo muele a golpes de la rabia que sintió.

Nick le dio toda la razón, deseando pegarse un tiro por su ineptitud ¡Engañado como cachorro de 10 años!

Apesar de todo, Finn pensó por los dos en el momento de tensión y le sugirió no mencionarle nada a los otros tres hasta que encontrara la manera de resolverlo, fue ahí cuando nació la idea de fingir una desaparición.

Pensando con la cabeza fría , Nick se dio cuenta que la llamada podía ser el primer paso para una treta magistral.

Todo consistía en conseguir involucrar a la ZPD con la farsa de la desaparición de la zorra, eso lo llevaría directamente a ella de manera sigilosa , lograría desenmascarar a quién tuviera su información y sí tenía suerte y caían, culparía a los ladrones antes de que ellos lo delataran. Sin pruebas contra él y toda la evidencia con ellos. ¡Saldría sin un rasguño! ...aunque tuviera que huir luego de su propio clan, por traidor.

Al menos el paso 1 lo tenía: Judy Hopps como caballo de troya, no había forma de fallar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(N/A: Nick medio villano, también es adorable ¿verdad que sí? :3 )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maestros del enga** **ñ** **o**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 4.**

 **Zoo Street, avenida 33, a 25 minutos de Zootopia Centro.**

 **8:00 p.m.**

Tres días después de la cita con Nick Wilde, Judy por fin se vio libre del trabajo y fue a buscarlo.

Para no afectar su otra investigación decidió que lo mejor era empezar con un rastreo nocturno. Aprovechar las primeras 4 horas de la noche e ir tras pistas.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, tomó " _prestado"_ el pequeño archivo de la llamada telefónica y sacando un duplicado se marchó a la hora de descanso.

Tomaba té verde mientras hojeaba el documento. Nada relevante:

\- El nombre Nicholas Wilde en la respectiva línea, la hora 9:45 p.m. y la fecha miércoles 16 de agosto. -" _ **Una semana y 5 d**_ _ **í**_ _ **as desaparecida"-**_ Judy siguió leyendo, con sumo cuidado- La dirección, un edificio de apartamentos de avenida 33 en ZooStreet , 8mtrs Este, 60 mtrs Sur ," El gran Hotel" -" _ **No est**_ _ **á**_ _ **tan lejos, mal sitio... "**_

Todo iba bien, hasta que vio el registro textual de la llamada...

Judy frunció el ceño al leer entre tantas frases inconclusas el nombre " _Kitty van Tousse."_ Era el animal desaparecido, la supuesta novia de Nick Wilde. ¿Qué rayos era aquello? En su entrevista, el zorro había dicho Nora, nunca Kitty , Judy lo escuchó perfectamente ¿Acaso él se confundió? Imposible , aunque si lo había notado un poco nervioso ¿O es que mintió? ¿con qué propósito?

La oficial se sintió extraña ante ese pensamiento, él no tenía motivos para ocultar el verdadero nombre... ¿o sí?

Con la idea en mente toda la tarde-noche la coneja se despidió normalmente de todos y se fue hacia su apartamento, meditando el asunto, dándose cuenta que no podía dejar eso sin resolver más tiempo, necesitaba respuesta del zorro.

Así que se cambió el uniforme por su ropa de civil y tomando el archivo fue a la dirección de la casa de Nick.

No le fue difícil llegar, conocía todas las zonas importantes de su breve tiempo en los parquímetros.

Cuando divisó el lugar dejó el auto estacionado dos esquinas antes del edificio, solo para evitar miradas sospechosas.

Iba en jeans, un abrigo beige bastante grueso, bufanda verde pálido que le cubría hasta la nariz haciendo juego con un gorro para invierno, de acuerdo al clima frío por su cercanía con ThundraTown y un maletín pequeño con la información del caso y su arma paralizante en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón, solo por costumbre.

Aunque esas calles tampoco tenían buena pinta, Zoostreet tenía la mala fama de ser hogar de pandillas y era lugar para una tierna conejita. Solo bastaba echarle un vistazo al bloque de apartamentos destartalados.

 _ **-"Y pensar que un buen animal como Nick vive aqu**_ _ **í**_ _ **... "**_

Entró al vestíbulo principal, gris y sucio.

-Buenas noches-saludó a una pantera mal encarada que ni siquiera levantó la vista de su móvil -Busco al zorro Ni...

-Subiendo las escaleras, piso 5, cuarto 3B. -le contestó automáticamente.

Seguro era el único zorro en el edificio...o lo buscaban mucho.

-G-gracias.

Al llegar se encontró con varias puertas, todas sin número.

Dio varias vueltas por el largo pasillo, la luz era escasa y parpadeante, ruidos raros con música estridente y varios olores, algunos intolerables.

 _ **" "Gran Hotel", vaya broma"**_ -se dijo, pensando seriamente a pedir una estricta inspección de ese lugar al día siguiente.

Estuvo 5 minutos deduciendo cual podía ser la puerta, alejándose de las ruidosas y se detuvo en una que parecía tranquila.

 _ **-"Seguro es est**_ _ **á**_ _ **"**_

Tocó una vez, nada.

Dos intentos más, sin respuesta.

Acercó una oreja a la puerta, tal vez Nick ya dormía.

Prestó mucha atención hasta que otro sonido interfirió con el sepulcral silencio interior.

Demasiado sigiloso. Demasiado cercano.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Rápidamente sacó su arma paralizante y girándose quiso apuntar hacia el sujeto , pero fue empujada violentamente contra la puerta.

Vio colmillos puntiagudos y un hocico agitado, ojos verdes furiosos e intimitantes..ojos verdes...

Era Nick Wilde.

La reconoció en seguida, casi como ella a él, pues su semblante cambió drásticamente:confunsión.

-¿O-oficial...oficial Hopps? -preguntó extrañado, soltandola despacio.

Las patas de Judy volvieron a tocar el suelo y trato de recuperar el aliento del susto que le dio. Su naricita la delataba.

-Lo siento ...yo...-él trató de disculparse.-...creí que era un ladrón.

Judy lo miró fijamente desde su baja altura, había algo diferente en él: ¿diferente expresión corporal? ¿o era la entonación de su voz? ¿O quizá su atuendo totalmente negro como de motociclista?

 _ **"¿Cuánto llevas viéndolo como idiota, Judy? Rayos,di algo cabeza hueca, parece incómodo"**_

-¡NO!...-él se sobresaltó y ella deseó abofetarse-no... no, yo lo siento Señor Wi...Nick, debí telefonear antes de venir.

-Pero, ¿que hace aquí? ¿y a está hora? -Se miraba inquieto tal vez y luego alarmado.-¡¿No me diga que va a retractarse con lo de la investigación?!

-¡Eso nunca! En realidad, sí vine por el caso.-Nick relajó el cuerpo, aliviado.- Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle.

-Lo entiendo pero ¿Ahora?... pasan de las 9pm. Este es un sitio muy peligroso para una señorita.

-Policía. -corrigió algo disgustada.

-¡Con más razón!-exclamó preocupado. -¿Trae su placa? ¿Un auto al menos?

-Por supuesto.

Judy levantó el borde de su abrigo para mostrarle que de su jeans se abrochaba su reluciente placa y algo más que que llamó la atencion de Nick, aparte de su curvilínea cintura: su arma para freír bandidos.

Se sintió un poco incómoda ante su mirada penetrante viéndola en esa zona, así que bruscamente se cubrió y agregó:

-No se preocupe por mi, el auto esta a dos esquinas de aquí, solo vine a aclarar unas dudas con usted.

-Claro, ¿y sobre qué exactamente?

-Sobre su llamada a emergencias y el nombre falso de su prometida que me dio hace dos días.

Nick se quedó mudo y abrió con sorpresa sus atrayentes ojos verdes.

.

.

.

.

.

Las orejas de Nick se levantaron automáticamente ante lo que acababa de decir la coneja policía.

¿Nombre falso? ¿Acaso cometió un error? ¿Él? Improbable.

 _ **"¿Qué tramas Judy Hopps?"**_

Pero para averiguar de que iban esas acusaciones y viendo que ya no podía librarse( gentilmente) de Judy, solo le quedó hacer una cosa:

-¿Le parece hablarlo adentro?, no es conveniente aquí en la entrada.

-Claro.

Ella le cedió espacio para que abriera la puerta y así ambos entraron a la sala oscura hasta que el cánido prendió un la luz de la entrada.

Debía figir estar apacible con su repentina aparición sin aviso, aunque realmente vigilaba cada uno de sus gestos.

-Para ser sincero, me tomó por sorpresa Oficial...

-Judy, por favor. llámame Judy, ahora no estoy en servicio. -sonrió- Sin uniforme ni esposas.

 _ **"¡Ah sí que ahora estamos en "confianza", Zanahoria inoportuna!"**_

-En ese caso...¿puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar, Judy? -Le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

-Café estaría bien.

 _ **"¿En serio?, ¿Así de cliché? ¡Que aguafiestas!"**_

-¡A la orden!.

Nick se adelantó encendiendo las lámparas del salón principal, dejándo a la pequeña presa inspeccionar el lugar a gusto mientras él dejaba su chaqueta y su maletín detrás del escritorio de su espacio de trabajo y luego a la cocina.

Parecía impresionada, y no era para menos. Su _hogar_ por fuera no era la gran cosa, incluso pecaba de pocilga en conjunto con la porquería de edificio, pero por dentro estaba perfectamente amueblada y diseñada con apariencia lujosa. Un apartamente engañoso, muy apropiado para él.

Tal vez los muebles o el suelo de mármol blanco la tenían asombrada, tal vez los cuadros caros o las esculturas, quizá la isla que conectaba el minibar y la cocina donde él se encontraba haciendo lo suyo o la impresionante vista del ventanal, que tenía a la izquierda, tal vez todo a la vez...ella volvió a verlo, seguro le preguntaría cómo podía tener un lugar así y Nick ya tenía la respuesta falsa. Lo que nunca espero que dijera fue:

-¿Y las fotografías?

Quedó mudo de nuevo. ¡vaya que era inquietante esa chica y su habilidad de observación!

¿Que debía decir? Había descuidado su papel de zorro hogareño, nada de él y su apartammento daban la impresión que él le había mostrado a Judy.¡incluso ni recordaba dónde había dejado las estúpidas gafas!...Y ahora las fotografías clásicas de alguien que ama su familia y su prometida.

Y es que nunca le interesaron los recuerdos agradables, alguien como él no _debía_ permitirse tenerlos.

-Yo...no me gustan los retratos. -contestó con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿en serio? -lo miró con curiosidad con aquellos bellos y peligrosos ojos violetas, acercándose a la barra del desayunador, quedando frente a él.

Nick estaba aprendiendo a temer a su mirada suspicaz.

-En los momentos especiales nunca hay tiempo para tomar fotografías-sonrió, acortando la distancia también, sirviendo la bebida en la taza para Judy.-...además mamá tiene suficientes por los dos en casa.

 _ **"Tal vez aún las conserva, quién sabe..."**_

Judy rió bajito y Nick la observó ligeramente intrigado. ¿Dijo algo mal?

-Serás el novio más terrible que he conocido...

Él sabía que ella solo trataba de bromear acerca de su falta de detalle con su _prometida_ pero el efecto de la misma no fue bien recibido de su parte ,que frunció el ceño pensativo:" _ **No se trataba solo de mí, es que a ella tampoco le gustaban esas cosas...**_

La conejita notó su repentino silencio enterándose de su imprudencia.

-"¡Oh Nick, como lo lamento, no debí...!-Estaba apenada y sus orejas cayeron-yo solo...mencioné lo de las fotografías porque necesito una para el expediente...-terminó en un murmuró, avergonzada por su torpe comentario.

 _ **"Si tan solo supieras la verdad detrás de mi reacción, Zanahorias"**_

Eso lo devolvió a la realidad.

Una donde Judy volvía a la razón que la había llevado ahí: La búsqueda.

-No, no hay problema.-Trató de sonreír para ocultar su propio malestar y rebuscando en su bolsillo sacó la billetera.-Toma, tal vez está ayude.

Le extendió una foto pequeña, bastante gastada, donde la zorra pelirroja sonreía dulcemente en un día de picnic o algo por el estilo.

Ella observó la imagen callada.

Y luego otra vez esa mirada indagante y bella.

-¿Por qué mentiste sobre su verdadero nombre, Nick?

 _ **"Aquí vamos, Wilde."**_

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Iba a decirle la verdad...a medias, claro.

-Es una de las cosas que oculté a la ZPD y que prometí decirte...y ahora que sé que no renunciaras al caso, yo puedo decirlo...

Lo miraba expectante.

-Mentí para protegerla, ella...no estoy seguro, pero creo que se ha metido en problemas con personas peligrosas, Judy.

Esperaba que eso la convenciera y así fue cuando asintió como si comprendiera los hechos, hasta que agregó:

-¿Y por eso te _disfrasaste_ así el día que nos conocimos en la Estación?

 _ **"**_

 _ **¡¿QUÉ?!"**_

Se paralizó por enécima vez esa noche.

 _ **"No, no, no ,no,no...! ¡El Diablo me lleve mil veces! "**_

-¿De qué ha...?-

-Ya lo había sospechado antes-lo cortó-pero cuando te vi a los ojos en el pasillo, lo confirmé...y luego, aquí, al darte el pase de confianza...¿Por qué, Nick? ...¿Acaso, también te has relacionado con esas personas peligrosas...?

 _ **"¡Reacciona imbécil! ¡O perderemos la partida...contra una maldita presa! "**_

-Sí, mentí-confesó con seriedad. Jugandose el pellejo con su epectacular farsa. En parte furioso por ser tan idiota y dejarse llevar por la situación. Judy era astuta, ya lo sabía, siempre lo tuvo presente...y se descuido mínimamente -...pero no tengo nada que ver con esa gente, ni siquiera sé si ellos la...tienen o si...le han hecho algo...¡No tengo ni idea de quien o quienes podrían ser!-exclamó desesperado-Solo, no quería que nos juzgaran a ambos al contar eso. ¡Somos zorros! Evidentemente, tenemos las de perder...por eso me escondí, aún sabiendo que no podría engañarte por mucho tiempo...¡Que idiota fui! No creerás ni una palabra más de mi hocico ¡Pero estaba tan asustado! No puedo perder a Kitty, no lo soportaría...

 _ **"Sobretodo porque tiene mis cosas, la muy traidora"**_

Judy lo observó con pena, tragándose su actuación...al menos así lo mostraba.

-No lo harás, Nick...¡Yo estoy aquí y no descansaré hasta encontrarla aún si no regreso a casa a dormir! Haré una investigación nocturna, fuera de la ZPD.

Sonrió, comprensiva e irradiando confianza otra vez.

El zorro tomó su pequeña pata gris entre las suyas, justo como aquella última vez.

-Espero que perdones mi engaño, no fue con mala intensión. Lo juro.

-No pasa nada ya. Mientras no me ocultes nada a partir de ahora. Es vital no tener ningún otro obstáculo.

-Lo prometo-dijo él con inocencia- y gracias.

Le dio una mirada llena de genuina gratitud.

Porque al fin y al cabo , él era un maestro del engaño.

-¿Te parece comenzar mañana?-sugirió Judy .

..y ella, naturalmente, un conejo sentimental por muy lista que fuera.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Joder! ¿como que a este zorro le gusta jugar con fuego, no? Siempre al límite jajaja**_

 _ **Yyyyyyyy ...amo a Judy :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Atención queridos lectores!**_

 _ **Empezamos con lo bueno en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Y como me gusta liarla puse algunas "pistas" ocultas para calentar lo que sería la trama de este fic, así que mucho ojo con algunos detallitos.**_

 _ **De hecho, como soy torpe, olvide decirlo desde el primer cap, pero acá manejo mucho lo que es la ambigüedad para darle varios sentidos a algunos pensamientos o situaciones. Lo he hecho desde entonces y lo seguiré haciendo ( :v ) Porque si no , ¿cuál sería el misterio?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Maestros del engaño.**

 _ **Capitulo 5.**_

 _ **Mindy's CatF**_ _ **é**_ _ ** &CatKe, Plaza Sahara. **_

_**10:22 a.m.**_

-¿Algo más, señorita?-preguntó la lince amablemente mientras le servía su orden en la mesa.

-Con el postre será suficiente, gracias- contestó con una sonrisa la zorra pelirroja , tomando la cucharita para dar el primer bocado a su helado de moras.

Elogió el sabor tan delicioso de las moras, sus favoritas, como de costumbre ¡Era el mejor helado del mundo!

Como era habitual hacía mucho calor en ese Estado desértico, por lo que el frío en su paladar sentaba de maravilla.

Llevaba un sombrero rosa de ala grande y gafas oscuras para cubrirse del sol, pues estaba en una mesa exterior para ver el tráfico y los animales círcular, nunca se sabía con quién podría toparse por ahí. También llevaba un vestido floreado para soportar el bochorno y un bolso del mismo estilo con algunas _cosas_ importantes.

Degustaba la quinta cucharada cuando le hablaron por la espalda.

 _ **"¡Al fin llega este idiota!"**_

-¿Nunca te cansas de eso? -le preguntó el tipo sin siquiera voltear, fingiendo estar concentrado en la carta del menú en la mesa detrás de ella.

-¡Jamás!-canturreó divertida-las moras son mis favoritas...Te recomiendo este, es muy rico.

En ese momento se acercó la mesera al otro zorro de desierto.

-La especialidad del día, por favor. -Pidió y cuando quedaron solos de nuevo. Se dirigió a su cómplice: -...Tal vez en otra ocasión colega, ahora solo vine por el encargo y el informe.

-De acuerdo-dio otro bocado a su postre- Primero, todo marcha bien, al menos el cebo esta listo, solo hace falta llamar la atención del imbécil orejas largas. El jefe no tiene porque preocuparse, por cierto, mándale un beso de mi parte, que ya lo extraño mucho...-soltó con sorna- Y segundo-dijo tomando su bolso y colgándolo en el espaldar de la silla para que su interlocutor pudiera tomarlo con facilidad- Ahí está lo que me pidió, es lo que pude conseguir después de nuestro pequeño _"inconveniente"_.

-Bien hecho.

-Mi turno. ¿Hay noticias de la ZPD arenosa?

-Nada que temer, ayer desviamos a la policía con un "accidente" en una obra de construcción, no muy lejos de aquí y la carga pudo atravesar ThundraTown sin contratiempos. Para está tarde estaría llegando a Zona Polar.

-¡Estupendo! Me preocupaban Finnick y sus cachorros...

Hubo silencio, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?

No había necesidad de mencionar nombres. Ambos sabían de quién hablaban.

-¡Ahg! No te preocupes por tu sabandija querida, sigue las instrucciones nada más, puede que pronto vuelvan a encontrarse. Si algo falla...-le amenazó-tapizarás la alcoba del jefe con esa piel tuya. Aquí entre nos, algunos ya nos morimos por saber si no serás otro animal debajo de tanto _pelaje y falsedad ._ Yo aposté a que eres una maldita comadreja escurridiza ¿Por qué no? - Se burló con una risa sonora, sin importarle si otros comensales volteaban a verlo.

-Descuida- sonrió mordaz- la tetra es a aprueba de errores y yo nunca, nunca he fallado. Soy profesional, amigo. Espero que no apuestes mucho dinero-tomó su cartera de mano y se levantó para marcharse-. ya que pagarás la cuenta por mí, que olvidé mi dinero en el taller...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **ZooStreet, Casa de Nick.**_

 _ **3:47pm**_

Tomó una ducha fría.

Había sido una mañana ajetreada, moviéndose de un lado a otro comprando nuevo material de trabajo y llevando encargos. Como su clan aún no regresaba de las zonas polares le tocaba hacerlo todo a él y él odiaba eso, pues andar de Estado en Estado era cansado y lo enferman los cambios de clima, aun si ya estaba acostumbrado a las rutas.

Tampoco había dormido bien ¿Cómo hacerlo después de la visita nocturna de Judy Hopps poniendo a prueba sus capacidades actorales?

Demasiados cambios.

Por eso, un silencioso baño era ideal para despejar la cabeza.

Relajante, a pesar de no poder sacar a esa chica de su mente.

Con el chorro de agua golpeándole suavemente la cara y los ojos cerrados fue cuestión de tiempo para que una sucesión de imágenes sobre la noche anterior llegaran a su memoria.

Judy se despidió una hora después de que él se "sinceró" con ella, después de terminar su taza de café y luego de charlar animadamente.

No bajó la guardia ni un solo segundo mientras ella hablaba y hablaba de temas sin importancia:El clima, sus comidas preferidas, sus muchos hermanos, anéctodas divertidas en su trabajo o de su familia, de esta última tenía incontables historias y por supuesto, preguntas a él y su vida.

Nick respondió y rió con ella en los momentos que lo ameritaban, incluso se sintió cómodo con su presencia y dejó escapar algunas cosas sobre él que no eran ni un pelo de comprometedoras. Lo hizo porque notó en sus posturas que no quería indagar ni interrogarlo, solo conversar para que naciera más confianza entre ellos para efectos del caso. Y sin esforzarse lo había logrado, solo un poco, para él lo suficiente para saber que ya tenía su carnada asegurada: La linda conejita.

¡Pero vaya jugada le hizo esa noche la oficial no-tan-ingenua!

Admitía que estaba sorprendido por su ojo analítico, la academía la había preparado para leer el lenguaje corporal y detectar _irregularidades_ en el comportamiento de otros, y eso estaba bien, pero también admitía sentir un poco de decepción porque tardara dos días en darse cuenta de su disfraz falso...al menos tenía el consuelo de que ella le confesó sospechar vagamente desde el inicio. Que era justo lo que el zorro planeó desde el primer momento cuando se vistió aquella mañana con ropa modesta y reservada:Probar sus habilidades.

Y es que para saber engañar, se debe hasta pensar con mentiras y él solía hacerlo a voluntad para que sus reacciones se vieran lo más reales posibles.

Ya lo decía el dicho _: "Ni en su propio pensamiento debe confiar el zorro"_ .

A las 8:15 p.m., esa había sido la hora en la que quedó con Judy para verse en un parquecito cerca de la estación de trenes en el centro de la cuidad, así que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a su otra _guarida_ por las llaves del apartamento de Kitty. Según la coneja el primer indicio lo encontrarían en la casa de la _desaparecida_ y ya que Nick le aseguró que tenía una copia de las llaves guardada en algún lugar, quedaron en ir a la noche siguiente, o sea esa noche.

Y ese _"algún lugar"_ estaba en el Distrito Forestal, a unas horas de viaje, luego, otra noche interesante con Judy Hopps.

También admitió en ese punto de sus cavilaciones, muy en privado, sentirse atraído por ella fuera de su fachada de policía: Bromear era sencillo, conversar de trivialidades era agradable pues su entusiasmo podía ser extrañamente pegajoso, su mirada amatista sin prejuicios ni sospechas era cautivadora y físicamente tampoco estaba nada mal.

Abrió los ojos estupecfacto por el hilo de sus pensamientos y casi se ahoga con el agua que entró por su nariz.

 _ **"¿Que carajo...?"**_

Por eso siempre se metía en problemas, por anhelar lo prohíbido.

Tenía una misión más allá de su propia farsa con la supuesta búsqueda de desaparecidos para Judy.

Y no debía olvidarlo.

De malhumor terminó su ducha y se apresuró a vestirse para salir hacia _Bosques lluviosos_ por la condenada copia.

Sería una tarde larga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Plaza Sahara, construcción de Edificios G &A. **_

_**5:35 p.m**_

Jack no mentía cuando le insinuó a Judy que en aquel lugar del demonio podía hornearse una torta sobre la cabeza de alguien.

El calor era insoportable aún cuando ya casi anochecía y el sol se ocultaba.

Aunque el calor no se comparaba con lo molesta que era la arena con cada súbita vestisca.

La coneja deseaba salir corriendo hacia su auto e irse de ahí, sus patas ya no aguantaban lo caliente del suelo, ni siquiera con las vendas que se había puesto y sus calzas azules según su uniforme.

Menos mal que ya casi partían de regreso a Zootopia Centro.

-¿Qué crees que haga ahora Bogo con este crimen sin resolver? -Jack se acercó a ella, que estaba tomando sus últimos apuntes- ¿Crees que pida que me reasignen el caso aunque ahora trabaje en esta Sede?

-Sería lo más lógico. Nadie conoce esta investigación mejor que tú...Lo que nos preocuparía es, ¿Qué pasará con el buen Jack "el veloz" si falla de nuevo?

Él rió bajito, como recordando una experiencia amarga del pasado pero que con el tiempo se vuelve divertida.

-Ya no soy como aquel crío que escupió rabia cuando se quedó sin pistas.-Habló sereno, metiendo las patas en sus bolsillos- Han pasado unos 5 años de eso, Judy-Dudy, será diferente.

Ella le sonrió con afecto, lo conocía desde que era una niña y sabía que decía la verdad. Era un conejo adulto y ya no enloquecería por no lograr resolver el que debió ser su primer caso importante...a pesar de que llevaba viviendo con ese resentimiento todos esos años, ya no estaban en sus venas las ansias de reconocimiento ni la vanidad con la que empezó en la Fuerza Polícial.

-Todavía tenemos que estar seguros de que se trata de tu sujeto. Los análisis de ADN saldrán dentro de tres días.

-Es poco tiempo - suspiró cansado, mirando a su alrededor: Los escombros, los especialistas recogiendo sus cosas y llevandose las evidencias pertinentes, los oficiales de las distintas Sedes conversando de lo sucedido y los Jefes secreteando lo suyo- ...y de no haber sido por la explosión intensionada en este lugar jamás hubiera pensado que desenterraríamos este caso. ¡Que locura! ¡Espera a que Sally lo sepa!

-Te pondrá camisa de fuerza, sin duda-bromeó Judy

-Lo sé.

-Es probable que crea que te obsesionaras por segunda vez.

-Es probable.

-Y tendrás que convencerla de lo contrario- canturreó para molestarlo.

-Lo sé, Judy.

-Y tal vez ponga tranquilizante para camello en tu café por las mañanas para evitar que salgas.

Ya estaba irritado cuando la escuchó decir mil y un cosas que haría su esposa con él cuando le contará sobre los restos de un presunto criminal fabricante de armas bélicas enterrado en una zona de construcción.

-¡Basta ya Hopps! -gritó exasperado, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. -¿...No tienes a alguien más que fastidiar a esta hora, coneja?

Judy alzó las orejas, recordando algo.

-¡Casi lo olvido!

¡Su encuentro con Nick en la estación a las 8:15pm! ¡Debía irse o el tráfico la atrasaría!

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas, rabo de algodón?-le preguntó Jack cuando la vio correr hacia afuera de la zona.

-¡Tengo un asunto que atender!- le gritó, perdiéndose entre la gente.-¡Avisa al jefe que debía volver al Centro!

-Claro...-respondió él al aire, mirando el auto de la coneja alejarse.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Como bien lo sugiere el título de está historia, acá se miente a lo grande (Quizá solo Judy es sincera y honesta, respetando su forma de ser) pero por lo demás no se dejen convencer tan facilmente (Luego que no se diga que no lo advertí eh! xD ). Quiero entretenerlos, hacer que formulen teorías y a apartir de este #5 son libres de hacerlo, háganme saber sus opiniones, dudas y /o teorías con un review, pequeño o grande, como gusten, pero escriban por fa :)**_

 _ **¡Y gracias por leer!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Maestros del enga** **ñ** **o.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 6.**

 **Zona Polar, Ubicaci** **ó** **n desconocida.**

 _ **8:05 p.m.**_

La zona ártica compartía límites con ThundaTown, de ahí que ambas se asemejaran en el clima. La diferencia era la facilidad con la que la primera era díficil de tránsitar, pues loscaminos se borraban a causa de las tormentas de nieve y la poca visibilidad que se tenía de la cuidad. Por eso era el lugar perfecto para hacer negocios ilícitos entre clanes mafiosos sin que la respectiva ZPD lograra dar con ellos, por mucho que lo intentaran . Lo cual era una ventaja para la venta y compra de mercado negro y al mismo tiempo era el mismísimo infierno, pero congelado, por la cantidad de confictos entre bandas.

Los zorros blancos dominaban el territorio. Pero el verdadero manda más solo era uno, dueño de la mayor parte de la región, un depredador peligroso, que era conocido como "El terror helado".

Sin nombres ni apellidos. Los vulpinos no debían tener identidad, por eso solo usaban sobrenombres y así se reconocían entre ellos.

Al líder mayor de esa mega corporación criminal se le dio ese apodo porque solía enterrar vivos a sus enemigos en fosas profundas y cubrirlos de nieve sin dejar rastro, a menos esos eran los rumores, nadie había vivido para contradecirlos.

Anocheció cuando el pequeño coyote marrón llegó al discreto edificio como destino final después de mediodía viajando desde Plaza Sahara hasta Zona Polar .

Casi estrella la motocicleta en la que iba por entrar rápido al estacionamiento. No aguantaba el frío en sus patas delanteras y la nariz le escocía del viento cortante a pesar de llevar casco.

Subió en la oscuridad del lugar por la puerta que conectaba el sótano y se encontró con una serie de pasillos.

Cuando dio con el cuarto que buscaba abrió el cerrojo y se dirijió a una de las paredes laterales del pequeño espacio que antes fuera una oficina.

-El jefe me matará por llegar a está hora.-murmuró quitándose el casco y aventándolo contra el escritorio de roble.

Tomó una toalla antes de marcar el código digital para abrir una puerta oculta, que estaba en el borde decorativo de la ventana a su lado.

Y así bajó varios escalones en total silencio.

-Buenas noches chicos-saludó a los guardianes de la puerta blindada, estaban armados y no tenían nunca buena cara.- _Marcan las 3_ : _33 y a_ _ú_ _n no sale el sol_

Al recibir la contraseña le saludaron también. Dándole espacio.

Marcó la huella digital y ocular y le dejaron pasar luego de registrarle la ropa.

-¡Suficiente! - exclamó al sentir que querían tocarle más que inspeccionarle. Sonrió con una mirada asesina y ellos solo rieron maliciosos.

Se introdujó en el gran salón principal, todo estaba como de costumbre: bien iluminado, con música estridente de fondo y las típicas reuniones fiesteras con apuestas ,hembras y mucho licor. Tenía toda la pinta de un Casino.

 _ **"Un casino de la mafia bajo un edificio de papeler**_ _ **í**_ _ **a...Nada extra**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **o".**_

Entre tanto ruido, escuchó la sonora risa de uno de sus colegas, guardaespaldas de "El Terror Helado". Ahí debía estar él.

Tocó antes de pasar.

-Has regresado muy tarde- dijo la voz seductora al verle entrar a su salón personal, rodeado de una gran mesa de apuestas de Black Jack y varios tipos enormes y peligrosos,algunos ni eran zorros.

A él no se le miraba el rostro nunca, al menos no en presencia de sus socios. Tenía su cubículo oscuro y una silla muy cómoda en la cabecera.

-Adelante, siéntate, te estabamos esperando. -hizo un ademán con las patas enguantadas- Quiero informe.

-Señor, nuestro soplón se reunió con uno de los traficantes del Centro esta mañana en Plaza Sahara, como lo prometió.

Recordaba estar relativamente cerca de la mesa donde charlaban los dos y agradeció que su espía tuviera un micrófono y una grabadora encima, pues de otro modo no habría podido escuchar la conversación, más que nada por descubrir quien era el informante de turno. Sí, su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, al escuchar su voz bajo la farsa.

-¿Y con quién se citó este soplón?

Temía la reacción del superior, pero tenía que decirlo.

-Señor mío-No quería que se notara el nerviosismo en su voz pero sin querer se quebró un poco. Sabía que al jefe no le gustaría nada escucharlo.-Se trataba de "El fabricante".

Varios de los miembros ahí reunidos empezaron a cuchichear cuando dejó escapar el seudónimo y deslizó la pequeña grabadora en la mesa.

-¡Con que ese bastardo volvió a aparecer! .-habló un lobo blanco, golpeando violentamente con el puño la madera.

Al ver que el jefe no hablaba, el _coyote_ respondió al otro cánido.

-Al parecer sí, pero ocultándose.

-Sin embargo, ¿Lo lograste reconocer? ¿Cómo es eso posible? -El tono de uno de los osos polares destilaba burla. -nadie es capaz de descubrirlo...¡Evidentemente estás mintiendo!

-Su espía se ha confundido, señor.-replicó un chacal al lado del líder.

De pronto se escuchó un gruñido proviniente del cubículo y todo se sumió en silencio. Ya estaba de malhumor.

El coyote no contestó más, simplemente se quedó de pie, esperando respuesta de su jefe.

-¿Lo seguiste?-volvió a hablar el Terror Helado, contenido como una bomba apunto de explotar.

-No, señor.-otro gruñido furioso.-... pero tengo una buena razón para ello. Información importante -miró a todos los presentes con seriedad- ...que solo le concierne a usted.

Eso fue suficiente para que él alzara una garra, indicando a todos que se retiraran sin pensarlo.

Al instante se quedaron solos, la puerta se cerró con su usual chirrido, siendo custodiada por fuera por los guardaespaldas.

Un zorro blanco vestido de elegante traje azul marino salió de las sombras, levantándose de su asiento, luego de de soltar un suspiro, entre cansado e irritado.

-Ya no hay nadie más, querida.- Le dijo una vez que se detuvo de frente.

El coyote también ahogó un suspiro.

De inmediato se quitó el maquillaje con la toalla que traía entre las garras, pelo falso a tirones y las bandas que oprimían sus orejas para hacerlas más finas.

Era Kitty van Tousse.

-Me ha tomado por sorpresa, cielo, yo no sabía que...

-Sssh...-la calló poniendo suavemente un dedo en su hocico.-Antes que nada, quiero que me hables de como es que pasaba información ¿acaso no le robaste totalmente?

-¡Si que lo hice! pero parece que trataba de otro negocio-luego susurró con un poco de temor en la voz- mencionó a la policía... ¿Recuerdas a Jack Savage? Nuestro viejo amigo.

-Por supuesto, como olvidar a ese infeliz, ha desmantelado varias de nuestras bases.

-...Pues él es la razón por la que no seguí al imbécil... ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por Jack, al menos en un tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Tragó saliva antes de soltar la sorpresa.

\- Sucedió algo en lo que solía ser el antiguo Mall, aquel que había estado abandonado hace un par de años , ahora donde construían nuevos edificios. Al parecer el clan de El Fabricante levantó una pantalla de humo, literalmente explotaron unas cargas de dinamita, para evadir a la ZPD de Plaza Sahara... siguen fabricando los collares pese a que los deje con cero fondos, puede que el último encargo que pasaron para llegar hasta aquí en Zona Polar. Quizá El Fabricante intercambiaba información por noticias de _tu-ya-sabes-quien_ , aunque mencionó algo de una carnada para Savage, tendremos que investigar de que trata...

-Ya veo-meditó el zorro ártico de ojos bermellón- bueno, sea como sea, nos beneficia que _la liebre veloz_ volteé la mirada hacia esa pantalla de humo. La mercancía de esos ineptos no me interesa, será lo último que hagan ahora que tenemos los planos y muy pronto a...

-No.-Le interrumpió secamente la zorra y él la miró intrigado-No será así. En esa explosión... bajo los escombros y la arena la ZPD ha encontrado un cádaver, un animal que han buscado desde hace mucho tiempo...y nosotros también. Tenemos que movernos rápido antes de que descubran que sucedió o todo se irá al carajo.

El rostro del jefe se contrajó en una expresión de asombro total y luego soltó una maldición con la voz entrecortada.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Estaci** **ó** **n de trenes, Zootopia Centro.**

 **8:47 p.m.**

Nick volvió a mirar hacia el reloj de la estación por quinta vez desde que había llegado y todavía no habían señales de Judy.

Empezaba a impacientarse por su ausencia y también se sentía ligeramente preocupado por ella.

-¡¿Porqué tardas tanto, Zanahorias?! -Se levantó de la banca y dió varias vueltas en círculos.

Y como si hubiera escuchado su molesta réplica, un auto se estacionó a varios metros del parque, haciendo que sus orejas reaccionaran al sonido.

Al otro lado de la acera, la conejita bajó del carro particular. Llevaba una chaqueta negra para ocultar la parte superior del uniforme azul.

 _ **"As**_ _ **í**_ _ **que estaba trabajando...**_ _ **¿**_ _ **habr**_ _ **á**_ _ **estado en Plaza S**_ _ **á**_ _ **hara? "**_

Sin duda alguna, sus ojos violetas se miraban un poco irritados, parpadeaba mucho.

 _ **"Maldita arena"**_

-¡Nick!-saludó alegremente, esquivando a algunos animales al cruzar .

Él sonrió y la saludó con una pata, movido por su había olvidado como se sentía ser recibido con un agradable gesto.

-Lamento la tardanza-se excusó apenas estuvieron de frente. Ella, mucho más baja que él tenía que alzar la mirada y hacer la cabeza un poco para atrás. Y al zorro le gustaba ese detalle. -había mucho tránsito.

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde? -Ya sabía la respuesta pero fingió como siempre.

-Sí y muy lejos de aquí.

 _ **"Nada más. No piensa contar nada. Típica paranoia de policía"**_

Otra sonrisa para Judy, por ser tan perspicaz.

-No hay problema, la casa de _mi_ Kitty no está muy lejos y traje las llaves.-Le mostró el duplicado.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Para ser francos, Nick no sabía lo que encontrarían en casa de la zorra pelirroja. Había estado ahí días antes de ser robado por ella y no había visto nada fuera de lo normal.

Todo siempre estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

Con aire hogareño.

Definitivamente, su teatro estaba muy bien montado desde el inicio. ¡Qué idiota y ciego fue!

No quería pensar mucho más en el asunto, tenía que concentrarse en fingir que no le turbaría lo que fueran a hallar en esa _jaula de patrañas_ hasta estar ahí.

Y ver el sillón púrpura frente al televisor, donde solían estirar las patas y reír o hablar mientras miraban una película.

O la cocina, siempre con aroma a pasteles y rica comida casera.

¡Y ni hablar del jardín, el cuarto de baño o su cama!

Gruñó al recordar ese último detalle, nada sano para su mente.

 _ **"¡Mala, traicionera, bruja desalmada!"**_

Judy debió notar su mal semblante y nuevamente malinterpretó sus pensamientos.

-Oye, tranquilo-Le dijo tratando de sonar comprensiva, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.-Todo estará bien...

 _ **"No será así, coneja"**_

-... yo estaré contigo.

Esas palabras le sorprendieron. Parecían tan sinceras, tan...reconfortantes. Como si ella de verdad estaba dispuesta a llegar con él hasta el final de ese despeñadero.

Lástima que él si conocía la amarga verdad.

La coneja carraspeó, al parecer él la estaba mirando fijamente...Quién sabe con que expresión en realidad.

-Pero si quieres- quisó librarse del momento incómodo- puedes esperar afuera. Para que no te afecte más.

Reaccionó de inmediato.

-No.-Habló firme-puedo manejarlo, no hay problema alguno.

Judy asintió no muy convencida y continuaron el resto del viaje en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato, Nick no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que hablar, sobretodo porque no aguantaba ver el ceño fruncido en la cara de la pequeña presa de algodón.

¿Qué le perturbaba? ¿Tendría que ver con su trabajo en la mañana? Por lo que había averiguado fue una explosión nada discreta, seguro le preocupaba todo el papeleo que tendría que llenar.

-Te noto agobiada, Judy. ¿Es por lo que ocurrió en el "accidente" es Plaza Sáhara? Lo vi en las noticias. Fue terrible.

Ella pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Es por mi amigo, un colega de la ZPD.

-¿Salió lastimado?

-No, no-se apresuró aterrada-¡Ni que lo digas! Él está bien...por ahora.

-¿Entonces te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle?

-Así es, Jack ha cambiado, sabes, pero en el fondo...todavía resiente haber fallado con...-Nick estaba muy interesado en lo que tuviera que decir. El nombre llamó su atención y a Judy no le pasó desapercibido el gesto.-...un caso que fue muy importante para él.

-Lo entiendo.

Pero cuando el zorro pensó que ella terminaría la conversación en ese punto, se equivocó.

Siempre fallaba con sus predicciones cuando se trataba de esa pelusa parlante.

-Encontramos un cádaver Nick-Los ojos violetas de Judy se oscurecieron al igual que su voz justo en el momento que detuvo el auto-Temó por la vida de mi amigo y por sus demonios del pasado, atormentándolo...y sobretodo...-susurró-... por lo que haya pasado en ese viejo terreno de _La calle movediza_.

El mundo de Nick Wilde se quebró al escuchar esas últimas palabras, que en la boquita de Judy Hopps parecían la confidencia de un oscuro secreto.

...o el inicio de una acusación silenciosa.

-¡Bien hemos llegado!-Desabrochó su cinturón-¡ Entremos!.-Recuperó su ánimo, entuasiasmada por empezar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ¡Justo ahora pagaría un dólar por ver la cara de cada uno de mis queridos lectores al terminar este capítulo! ¡MALDAD! jajajajaja**

 **Ya sé que me he pasado de la raya con lo que sucedió aquí, pero en mi defensa, lo tengo escrito en mi borrador desde que empecé con esta historia y nunca ha sido mi intensión engañarlos (¡Mentira! )**

 _ **En respuesta a diana carolina**_ **: Estaba esperando a que alguien me preguntara por ese tema de "amor inter-especie y su dilema moral" Bueno, a Nick (Y a mí también) no le importa mucho ese asunto, no le incómoda porque él ya de todas maneras tiene una ética moral bastante endeble (Igual que yo :v ) Así que si empieza a sentir atracción por Judy, es porque simplemente se guía por su instinto, por el hecho de que encuentra fascinante la inteligencia de la linda conejita y es algo que desde el primer capítulo lo dejo ver...cosa contraria que pasara con Judy...más adelante...eeeehmm ...no digo más.**

 _ **En respuesta a Kokomi-desu:**_ **¿Que Kitty quiere involucrar a Jack? ...Me parece que a Nick le lucía de maravilla ese vestido (:v ) ¡Combinaba con su bolso, joder ! xD La pista no tan oculta (la más clara a mi parecer) era el postre de moras, a él le encantan las moras :3 Al menos pensé que era una buena forma de hacerlo notar en la narración sin dañar la sorpresita. En cuanto a lo que dije de la honestidad de Judy .Bueno, ella es la heroína, la contraparte positiva de Nick...así que tiene que ser buena y correcta...crucemos los dedos porque terminé igual de integra hasta el final.**

 **También muchas gracias a todos los que leen está historia, me alegran sus reviews ¡Y quisiera más de sus opiniones!**

 **Y por último, ¿qué tal les pareció Kitty? Aún falta mucho por explorar de ese personaje y ya estoy trabajando en ello.**

 **¡Y el antagonista principal apareció al fin! Pues claro, Nick es nuestro "** _ **Héroe Byroniano "**_ **(Antihéroe por excelencia y con todas las cualidades ) y necesita un némesis (o varios xD )**

 **¡¿En qué bronca te has metido zorro?!**

 **Okeeeey.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maestros del engaño.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

 _ **8th avenida Sur, Residencia de el Parque Tropical.**_

 _ **9:23p.m**_

Judy activó la linterna de su K-rrotPhone luego de atravesar el jardín de la pequeña casa.

El portón principal estaba cerrado pero sin seguro.

Guiándose con la luz, empezó a buscar posibles pistas entre las flores y el césped, al cruzar se agachó para analizar cada peldaño y subir al pórtico. Todo con total concentración.

Nick, por su parte, la analizaba a ella y todos sus movimientos. Muy callado y sin que la coneja lo supiera, pensativo. Como si estuviera creando soluciones a un problema mucho mayor que revisar las paredes y las ventanas frontales.

 _-"Día 1. Parece que han forzado el pestaño de la ventana izquierda de la entrada y el portón estaba abierto...-_ Nick alzó la vista al escucharla _._ Se acercó a ver que hacía _.-Fuera de eso, la zona delantera está libre de indicios sospechosos...por ahora."_

El zorro sonrió divertido al ver que soltaba el botón de una pequeña y graciosa grabadora de voz en forma de zanahoria. Tan seria que parecía la Oficial Hopps y usaba una cosa que más parecía un juguete que una herramienta de investigación.

-Quién lo diría...-No pudo aguantar reírse.

Judy reacionó, volviendo la vista a su ándose levemente solo por un instante.

-Que no te engañe este aparato.-repuso con dignidad y luego quiso bromear.-Es más poderoso de lo que parece, sin esto no habría resuelto el caso de _los aulladores_. ¡Así que más respeto, Wilde!

Él, por experiencia profesional, no dudaba de la genialidad de algo con una apariencia tan inocente para pasar desapercibido.

Aún así le acompañó la broma.

-¡Como usted mande, Oficial Zanahorias!

Judy rió y por consiguiente, él igual.

 _ **"¡Ya está! Un apodo de por vida, Bien hecho Judy"**_

-Bueno...¿Qué estamos esperando?-preguntó sonriente." _ **Mejor cambiar de tema"**_ -Abre la puerta, por favor.

Así lo hizo, probando la primera que tomó en la cerradura.

 _ **"Tres llaves en un llavero con la figurita de un barquito de vela" .**_ Notó ella.

Nick hizo una mueca, la llave no entraba, así que ella se acercó para iluminarlo un poco.

-Qué extraño...-murmuró el pelirrojo-observando con seriedad por primera vez la llave con atención. Palpando la orilla de la cabeza después de removerla de su delicada funda plástica . (Las tres llaves tenían una , de diferentes colores). Los ojos del cánido se oscurecieron, como tratando de decifrar algo.

-Tal vez si pruebas con otra.-sugirió Judy al verlo tan ceñido en esa.

Abrió el cerrojo con la tercera, de borde plástico azul.

-Andando-se adelantó la coneja alumbrando la sala oscura. Alerta.

Nick guardó el llavero en su bolsillo y buscó el interruptor para facilitarle la visión a Judy, que por malafortuna no tenía una excelente vista nocturna como él...aunque sí que su sentido auditivo superaba al del depredador con creces.

-Es una casa muy bonita-concedió mirando a su alrededor.

 _ **"¡Oh no! ¡Qué he dicho! Otra vez pone esa cara"**_

La conejita sintió una punzada en el pecho.

 _ **"¡Pobre Nick! Que torpe soy. Tal vez debería... "**_

-Lo es...-la voz del volupino no sonó meláncolica, más bien parecía molesta.

Así lo percibió ella.

 _ **"¿Será que...? No, simplemente se siente mal por no poder hacer más para arreglar lo que sucedió...Es normal"**_

Decidió ignorarlo, y sacó su zanahoria otra vez.

 _-"La cerradura principal esta en perfectas condiciones. No hay muestras de forcejeo. -_ Giró alrededor _._ Un chequeo general y luego fue a correr la cortina de la ventana de antes. Tenía que comprobar por dentro también - _Esto es más que sospechoso, el pestillo de la ventana fue forzada desde adentro...eso indica que debieron entrar por otra puerta, una trasera...o quizás otra ventana. Iremos a revisar. Sin embargo, no hay señales de robo"_

-¿Ves algo que haga falta, Nick? -

El aludido volteó a verla, curioso como estaba, revisando algunos papeles en la mesita donde la zorra solía poner el correo, cerca del sofá.

-Todo está justo como recuerdo...al menos de forma superficial.-Tomó unas cartas y las hojeó, deteniéndose en una, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal -Zanahorias, mira esto.

Tomó el sobre. Estaba abierto y el sello de la fecha de entrega...de hace tres días.

Ambos se miraron, indagando.

-Alguien estuvo aquí, sin duda.-aseguró la Oficial. Buscó la misiva, pero lo único que había era una tarjeta rota por la mitad Las letras apenas y se distinguían Una A y una P en letra cursiva al inicio y más abajo letras esparcidas, formando oraciones a medias. Tres renglones..

-Y el sobre no tiene estampilla para el destinatario , ¿ves?

-Es muy raro.

Judy continuó su recorrido, observando con todo detalle el perímetro de la sala, con esperanzas de hallar la otra mitad por algún rincón...o la estampilla faltante.

-Sí...demasiado raro.

.

.

.

.

.

Nick miró el pedazo de papel, tirando el sobre.

Por supuesto que sabía de donde provenía la tarjeta.

Una dirección.

Pero no le diría a Judy hasta que terminará de jugar a la súper detective, en caso de que ella no lo consiguiera por su cuenta rebuscando en cada palmo de la alfombra.

Dejó de mirar su colita esponjosa moverse de un lado a otro y se dirigió a la segunda planta: A la habitación de Kitty.

Tal vez con intensión de investigar un poco el lugar, tal vez con intensión de atormentarse más con los recuerdos, cual estúpido masoquista.

La cama estaba intacta, pero su aroma a frambuesa seguía impregnado en las sabanas, los retratos sonrientes en su mesita de noche y un par de libros.

Encontró ropa tirada en el suelo, siguiendo un camino al armario.

Sabía que la zorrita jamás era desordenada, a menos que tuviera prisa.

 _ **"¿Apurada en hacer maletas? "**_

-No, a dónde sea que haya ido, no necesitaba un gran equipaje. Entonces debe ser dinero...-apartó unos abrigos mal colgados- el que guarda en su "escondite secreto", acá.

La contraseña era la más obvia del mundo, así que no le costó abrirla y justo como dedujo, ahí estaba el compartimiento vacío...solo una cajita enpolvada en el fondo.

Nick sintió sus tripas revolverse. Como si fuera parte de una burla muy cruel, Kitty ni siquiera se había llevado el obsequio que él le había dado hace tiempo, una cadena con un dije de esmeralda que le había costado una buena cantidad de billetes.

Apretó la caja con fuerza. Furioso y con el orgullo herido.

¡Incluso aquello había despreciado de él! ¡Por supuesto, como iba a conservar algo que le recordara su presencia!

Aún siendo carísimo no se lo llevó, para que, en caso de que él volviera a aquella casa, lo encontrara y supiera que ni por más esmeraldas o diamentes que fuera, igual lo rechazaría solo por provenir de su persona. No quería nada de él, su amante, su único amante.

...O tal vez no el único.

 _ **"¡Maldita, mil vez maldita!"**_

Se guardó la caja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, soltando un gruñido furioso.

Tenía que irse de ahí o le daría vuelta a toda la habitación.

Estaba por salir cuando notó uno de los cajones abiertos de la otra mesita al lado de la cama.

Del lado donde solía dormir él.

Con el ceño fruncido, fue a revisar y para su máxima sorpresa encontró entre algunos portafolios y muchos papeles, la cartera de mano de ella.

No había identificación, ni pasaporte, ni siquiera monedas...solo varias estampillas postal dobladas, algunas muy viejas.

Al verlas supo su procedencia:La dirección postal de _su sabandija querida_ (Un seudónimo de un animal muy importante para él )...y Kitty las había robado, lo que significa que en algún momento lo había seguido hasta el lugar donde recibía ese tipo de correo.

La ira volvió cuando arrugó uno de los papelitos entre sus garras.

¡Así que así fue cómo descubrió su _guarida secreta_. !

-Un momento...-urgó en su bolsillo, sacando el manojo de llaves y palideció, abriendo mucho los ojos y el hocico-...esto...sabía que se me hizo familiar... ella sacó una copia...de...la cerradura...no... y el sobre...sacó la carta destinada a mi...ella...

 _ **"¡Santas moras! ¿Qué tendría esa carta...? Algo importante seguro...¿pero qué podría ser...? ¿será que...? Esto es más grave de lo que creí..."**_

-¿Nick?-Una voz conocida lo sacó de su delirante descubrimiento . -¡Cielos! ¡Cuánto desorden!

Judy en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Ocurrió algo? -Se acercó con cautela.-¿encontraste algo importante?

 _ **"Más que eso, Zanahorias..."**_

-No-controló su voz. Deseaba gritar, estallar como un volcán..y desquitarse la rabia con el primer imbécil que tuviera en frente...pero solo estaba esa pequeña pelusa adorable a su lado entonces tuvo que tragarse el odio, por el bien de sus planes.-Todo estaba así.

-Parece que quién sea que estuvo aquí buscaba algo, ya no me cabe duda, incluso descubrí un vidrio roto en el ventanal de la cocina. Esto...-se agachó sorprendida a inspeccionar la gaveta y todo lo que estaba tirado a las patas de Nick-...requisaron el lugar-tomó papeles y la cartera ahora vacía- y lo que fuera que buscaban lo hallaron. Esto es muy serio...

De pronto alzó la vista, el zorro tenía la mirada perdida.

-N-nick te ves muy pálido.-Lo tocó en el brazo para que él la mirara.

\- Solo... solo recordaba...aquí...mejores tiempos.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación, de pronto sombría.

Y luego el rostro de la tierna coneja bajita.

Tan hermosa y llena de luz.

Sin saber cómo, logró serenarse con su mirada preocupada.

Preocupada por él.

¿Cada cuánto alguien reaccionaba así por él?

Pues desde que conoció a la oficial Hopps ocurría seguido.

-Cuéntame más.

Otra vez tratando de crear confianza.¡ Esa chica no se cansaba nunca!

Más tortura para Nick. ¡Cuál de todos sus crímenes estaba pagando ahora!

Suspiró.

-Bueno, la última vez que... _dormí_ con ella todo estaba como de costumbre...más o menos...discutimos unos días atrás por lo que cuando al fin nos arreglamos yo creí que todo estaba bien.

-¿y qué pasó? -Judy estaba muy atenta a la historia.

-Salía mucho en las noches y no regresaba hasta el amanecer. No daba explicaciones y yo me molestaba mucho...sí, lo admito, soy muy celoso y un poco sobreprotector...sospeché que se encontraba con alguien... - _ **"pero más que sospechas por celos románticos , sospechaba negocios sucios, ella planeó algo con alguien , hasta que finalmente robaron mis cosas..." -**_ y ahora ¿Desapareció? ¿se fugó con ese alguien ? ¿O...? O la secuestraron.

Judy asintió con pesar.

 _ **"¿Así que eso es lo crees que pasó, Zanahorias? Pues te apuesto mi cabeza a que esa es la más remota de todas las posibilidades."**_

-No hace falta que lo digas, Judy. Todo apunta a que fue eso lo que pasó.-quebró la voz, cabizbajo. -la pregunta es ¿en qué lío se metió para llegar a ese punto?

Hubo silencio, ambos pensativos.

-Oye, Zanahorias...

-¿Sí?

Los ojos violácelos de ella dejaban escapar un dejo de temor, o quizás tristeza. Sabía muy bien lo que él iba a preguntar y la respuesta que daría , en su inocencia, lastimaría al Nick Wilde que el zorro le vendía.

-Si resultara que Kitty se involucró con gente peligrosa, mafiosos o criminales...¿Tú...-la miró penetrantemente con sus fascinantes ojos verdes. Judy tragó gordo-...tú la arrestarías? ¿Encarcelarías a mi prometida?

Por la expresión en su rostro y sus orejas caídas, Nick se dio cuenta de lo mucho que a ella le costaba afirmar el hecho y al mismo tiempo no querer lastimarlo.

 _ **"¿por qué te importo tanto, Judy Hopps? ¿todos los conejos son así de sentimentales o solo tú?"**_

-Cumpliría mi deber, por encima de mis sentimientos. Sé que suena difícil pero es lo correcto. Todos, en algún momento estamos obligados a hacerlo.

 _ **"**_

 _ **¿Correcto? ¡Já! Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario personal,tesoro "**_

-Supongo que sí.

Luego de otro largo silencio, la oficial Hopps creyó que estaba desanimado nuevamente, por lo que cambió de tema. Odiaba verlo así.

-Nick, yo...hallé la otra mitad de la tarjeta-le dijo de pronto , ofreciéndoselo.-Parece la dirección de un local...y ese nombre...¿quién será ese sujeto?

-¡Vaya! -exclamó _sorprendido_ alzando las cejas al unir los pedazos.

-¿Alguna idea?

Nick fingió pensar en ello.

-Creo que sí...aunque es muy noche para ir por esos lugares. Pero el nombre este no nome suena ...

-Es un bar/casino y no tiene buena pinta. He pasado por ahí antes, cuando hacía multas vi el letrero apagado varias veces...por lo demás, tenemos un supuesto sospechoso.

-¿Traes tu pistola paralizante, Zanahorias ?

-Justo aquí- La conejita palmeó su cinturón bajo la Jacket.

-Entonces no hay nada que discutir.-Judy iba a oponerse a continuar con lo que para él debía ser un tormento,pero fue más rápido que ella, silenciándola con un ademán de su pata marrón oscuro-Lamentándonos aquí no hallaremos respuestas-dijo el zorro poniéndose de pie luego de un soplido cansado- ...vamos a ese lugar. Ya no hay más que hacer aquí.

Él si que necesitaba respuestas, urgentemente.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Carretera a Zootopia Centro.**_

 _ **11:44 p.m**_

De todas maneras, tenían que regresar al Centro.

El silencio reinaba en el auto, la calle estaba despejada, el cielo oscuro y la luna estaba oculta entre un puñado de nubes.

Nick meditaba para sí, profundamente callado y con un semblante de pocos amigos. Al parecer, cuando se sumía en sus cavilaciones, olvidaba guardar las apariencias e ignoraba su alrededor.

Eso es lo que Judy observaba en él, detalle bastante curioso aunque no tan intrigante cómo tratar de descubrir que secretos resguardaba tan celosamente. La oficial cada vez que lo analizaba, cada vez se convencía más de ello.

 _ **"Oculta algo y tiene miedo. SE oculta y parece fingir algunas reacciones...¿pero por qué? Ok, Sabe algo pero quiere que yo lo descubra para no delatarse, delatar a su prometida...o a pesar de lo que vivió con Kitty, no quiere que ella salga mal parada. La protejerá hasta que se resuelvan las cosas, la proteje ... de mi...no, de la ZPD...¡Cuanta nobleza!"**_

Y ella daría lo mejor de sí misma para aclarar la situación...aunque temía que los resultados fueran negativos al final.

Nick no lo merecía, era un zorro ejemplar, era un trabajador honesto, ¡Juguetero! Le había contado a ella la noche anterior, que fabricaba juguetes para niños, un negocio pequeño apenas iniciado...y también era atento, servicial, galante, con un buen sentido del humor y enigmático ...además parecía cariñoso a su manera, un romántico sin remedio ¡Amaba a su chica y quería formar un hogar! y por supuesto, era muy guapo, su rostro, sus ojos deslumbrantes, su voz ,su increíble físico, ni muy delgado ni muy musculoso, dejaba mucho material a la imaginación, debía ser un magnífico amante ...y para acabar era del tipo intelectual ...el sueño de toda hembra.

Judy agitó la cabeza , saliendo del camino absurdo de sus pensamientos y fijando sus ojos en la autopista, apretando la mandíbula ligeramente.

Y no es que estuviera mal reconocer todas esas cualidades en él, eran ciertas pero... ¡Vamos! Para empezar, era su cliente...era un depredador...y ella una presa-inconscientemente sus largas orejas cayeron -...¡Y estaba comprometido!

No, definitivamente, no debía, jamás, pensar en Nick Wilde con ese toque de interés otra vez.

Era incorrecto.

¿Cierto?

Se lo repetiría cuántas veces fuera necesario.

Finalmente entraron a la cuidad, atravesando el Centro.

-Estamos cerca-le indicó a su copiloto, queriendo sonar tranquila y él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Judy no quería insistirle acerca de la idea de dejar el caso por esa noche, el zorro estaba más que dispuesto a continuar, así que no dijo nada más.

Bajaron varias calles y varias vueltas hasta que divisaron el lugar. La música de discoteca y las luces alocadas se miraban unas cuadras más arriba...parecía un lugar para perder la cabeza.

Judy Hopps no perdió ni un ápice de valor al ver la peligrosa opulencia del sitio.

Nick se colocó a su lado, no muy seguro de poder pasar al local. Habían dos inmensos leopardos con rostro fiero en la entrada.

-Zanahorias, pase lo que pase,no se te ocurra decir que eres policía.

-Ya preví eso, deje la placa en el auto y mi paralizante también. Misión encubierta.

Él sonrió satisfecho por sus precauciones y avanzaron.

Ambos eran pequeños en comparación a los felinos de la fila y a los de seguridad.

Pero por desgracia, no invisibles.

-¡Alto ahí, enanos ! -les habló con desprecio el más fortachón de los dos. -Es un bar exclusivo. SOLO FELINOS.

El zorro se quedó con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pues la coneja se le adelantó a hablar.

-Hola-saludó ella amistosa, el tipo no movió ni un músculo de la cara.-En realidad quedamos de de vernos con alguien allá adentro, ¿podrías...?

-¿Acaso eres sorda, orejona? NO SE PERMITE LA ENTRADA A NADIE QUE NO SEA UN FELINO- y ensartó un enorme letrero frente a ella violentamente.-Ahora largo, bicho.

-Judy...-le susurró Nick poniéndose a su altura. La oficial

se puso roja de la indignación.-esta gente no juega, es mejor que nos vayamos...Ahora.-puntalizó.

Ganarían una paliza si continuaban ahí parados.

Pero Judy era tan terca como una mula.

Saltó olímpicamente sobre el delgado borde del letrero para hacerse escuchar.

-¡No, Judy!

-Oye, grandullón aún no terminaba a hablar. Esperamos a alguien muy importante adentro y si no nos dejas pasar, ambos estarán en grandes problemas...así que hazte a un...

No pudo preverlo, el tosco tigre luego de un gruñido exasperado la voló de un fuerte manotazo en pleno rostro. Nick reaccionó al instante con una exclamación, acercándose a una maltrecha Judy en medio de la mutitud de de enormes gatos que reían para tomarla entre los brazos.

-No, no...

¡Torpe coneja!

El pelirrojo se encendió en rabia, enseñando las fauses a espaldas de los matones. ¡iba a matarlos!

Hasta que sintió el frío metal de un revólver en la nuca, subiendo por su pelaje hasta la cabeza.

-¡Tienen 5 segundos para lárgarse de aquí o de lo contrario tus sesos adornarán el pavimento, zorro! -le amenazó el más bajo.

Tragó su orgullo, viendo que no podía enfrentarse a ellos sin armas, y sin dificultad alguna alzó a Judy, que ya estaba recuperando el sentido, y se marchó a toda prisa.

 _ **"¡Tonta, tonta, estúpida coneja! "**_

Casi que la tiró en el asiento de atrás cuando llegaron al vehículo sin importarle el quejido de dolor de Judy.

 _ **"¡Cómo se le ocurrió semejante idiotez! ¡Encarar a unos malditos abusivos de barrio de mal a muerte armados! "**_

Revisó en la guantera y entre los asientos, buscando su tarjeta de identificación para llevarla a su casa de una vez y verificar que no tuviera alguna contusión.

Cuando dio con la ID, tomó el volante maldiciendo y arrancó como el mismísimo demonio.

¡Primera noche hecha un desastre!

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maestros del enga** **ñ** **o.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 8.**

 _ **En las colinas de nieve, Zona Polar.**_

 _ **1:41 a.m. (Seg**_ _ **ú**_ _ **n zona horaria)**_

Estaba bajo una reacia tormenta de nieve. Olas frías en el aire cortante y poca visibilidad por la cantidad de neblina.

Nada de que preocuparse: Tenía años experiencia trabajando en esa clase de lugares y contratiempos, su pelaje ya se encontraba listo para soportar los fuertes cambios climáticos, cubriéndose con nuevo y grueso pelo blanco amarillento y lo más importante, tenía concentración inquebrantable y un solo objetivo.

Se escondía entre el escaso follaje de las montañas que rodeaban la carretera principal y tal vez no podía ver con claridad, pero era un vulpino y ellos tenía un excelente sentido auditivo. Tenía que esperar a que la limosina pasara, en el punto ideal y luego debía disparar al conductor.

Los demás harían el resto una vez que el carro se desviara cuesta abajo.

Kitty aguardaba pacientemente al ruido del motor o al sonido de las llantas al raspar la calle, daba igual, ni siquiera el viento golpeándola lograba distraerla.

Sin embargo...

 _ **"**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Y c**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo se encuentra?"**_

Las palabras de su antiguo amante aún le rondaban en la mente desde que lo había visto en aquella mesa, de encubierto.

Uso un buen disfraz, nadie lo habría reconocido ni aunque se hubiera quitado las gafas de sol y hubiera gritado su nombre a los cuatro vientos, nadie excepto ella. El intermediario lo reconoció porque ya sabía las condiciones de citarse con él:No tenía rostro, solo apariencias.

Ahora era Nick Wilde.

Pero para Kitty van Tousse ese nombre no significaba más que una máscara.

Su verdadera identidad, su verdadero rostro y sus secretos, eran muy distintos a los que él mostraba a todo el mundo.

A ese verdadero zorro lo odiaba profundamente.

...Y una pequeña parte de ella aún se revelaba y lo seguía amando.

Porque desarmarse al oír su voz solo podía significar que todavía le afectaba su presencia... y mucho.

Suerte que pronto todo eso acabaría.

Solo debía esperar un poco más.

El roce de las llantas fue lo primero que escuchó y como si la buena fortuna estuviera su favor, el panorama se aclaró un poco y pudo divisar con facilidad el coche y al futuro cadáver.

-Un poco más...-susurró, entrecerrando la mirada para no fallar desde su posición. Colocó el rifle a la altura de su hombro. Un tiro, solo uno. -Espera...

Jaló el gatillo.

Limpio, silencioso y preciso.

La bala quebró el vidrio, atravesó la cabeza del sujeto y salió sin problemas por el otro extremo del vehículo.

 _-"Aqu_ _í_ _K. T.-_ Habló por un intercomunicador en su muñeca, mientras miraba la limosina desviarse y rapar- _objetivo 6_. _4_ , _cubierto_."

 _-"Copiado. Procedemos."_ -respondieron al otro lado.

Ahora solo debía descender las rocas y reunirse con los demás.

(...)

Tardó cerca de ocho minutos en llegar al lugar, unos tres metros más abajo de la carretera.

Ahí estaba la limo estrellada contra unos árboles, goteando sagre y gasolina, manchando la nieve.

También estaban sus compañeros mercenarios: tres zorros y cuatro lobos, blancos todos. Ya habían sometido a los cuatro pasajeros, los tenían de rodillas y atados de las extremidades. Estaban custodiados por dos de ellos con armas cargadas, los otros cinco cavaban 2 hoyos.

Qué tenemos aquí...?-canturreó tranquilamente, mientras se bajaba la bufanda para hablar y se quitaba los guantes.-Parece que han tenido un viaje bastante agotador. Pero no se preocupen, pronto podrán descansar...solo que antes-se agachó un poco para mirarlos a los ojos.-Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles...

-Yo también quisiera hacerte unas preguntas, niña...-le habló la imponente líder, inmóvil pero no intimidada. Una vieja vulpina naranja que sonreía sardónicamente.

Kitty rió bajito, concediéndole la palabra.

-¡Una única pregunta!

-No pareces especialmente brillante, cielo...así que dime, ¿cómo dieron con nosotros y nuestra ubicación?

La zorra lo meditó un poco, acariciándose la barbilla, fingiendo ingenuidad.

-¿En serio desperdiciaste tu única oportunidad en esa pregunta?-Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro inmutable de la otra-Bueno,es simple:Los machos creen que tienen todo el poder, el control sobre todo en este negocio, pero eso esta muy lejos de la realidad...tanto tú como yo, sabemos que por muy rudos e implacables que se crean, todos, sin excepción, caen en nuestras garras...La seducción. Esa es nuestra arma-sonrió triunfante, mostrando los colmillos -Así es cómo sobresalimos por encima ellos...y así es como logramos llegar a este punto.-terminó señalandolos con los brazos abiertos.

La mayor enmudeció. No necesitaba detalles, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido y negó con la cabeza, furiosa y decepcionada.

-No creas que esto es una partida ganada,chica. _-Él_ vendrá a buscarme y lamentarás esto.

Kitty rió ante su cara de desconcierto.

-Ese es el plan, querida.-guiñó un ojo-...si te sirve de consuelo, pronto podrás tenerlo en persona y jalarle las orejas por imbécil.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la levantaran y se la llevaran a la cajuela de la camioneta luego de amordazarla a la fuerza con un bosal.

\- Por ahora, disfruta el paseo _madame_ , que el "mandamás" tiene ciertas inquietudes que tratar contigo. Y es preferible que cooperes.

-Ahora ustedes tres...-se dirigió a los acompañantes de la vulpina, tres cánidos más-" _El Terror Helado"_ quiere ajustar cuentas con su jefe por cierto engaño con la mercancía de contrabando...los diamantes y demás piedras preciosas.

El asunto era que todos debían dinero al zorro ártico, quién daba permiso a los demás clanes de trabajar en sus propios negocios dentro de sus dominios a cambio de un cobro de "impuestos" en palabras gentiles...Todos los hacían cumplidamente, menos El fabricante y sus compinches, enemigos jurados, que eran demasiado hábilidosos para esquivar cualquier encuentro y era díficil detectarlos...eso, hasta que consiguieron a su espía y a Kitty.

¿Y ahora estos palurdos querían imitar la táctica? Pues no había salido bien.

-La ZPD nos pisaba los talones, tuvimos que escondernos- se apresuró a contestar uno, nervioso.

-¿Y para eso tenían que esparcir el dinero, mucho dinero, a diferentes cuentas fantasmas, algunas al extranjeros?-interrogó-¿De verdad fueron tan idiotas para creer que no nos daríamos cuenta que pretendían robarnos?

-¡No lo entiendes, zorra, no tuvimos opción!-respondió otro, sudando, literalmente...- Si no fuera por el _otro asunto_ en Plaza Sahara, no habríamos podido avanzar...esos imbéciles del clan de "El Fabricante" nos salvaron el pellejo. Al menos un tercio del dinero se salvó ya que el último camión, con una fortuna en mercancía, fue detenido por esos arenosos de Savage y este a su vez arresto a los traficantes y los llevó a la ZPD central. Están bajo custodia del búfalo mala-cara. No nos engañemos, pronto los hará hablar y será el fin del negocio, así que nuestra señora le sugirió al jefe ocultar lo que nos quedaba, nunca pensó en robarle al "Terror Helado"

-Ya veo...-No estaba muy convencida- Ahora quiero que me digan _d_ _ó_ _nde_ y _qui_ _é_ _n_ tiene esas cuentas, porque estoy segura de que las ganancias no están escondidas bajo el colchón de la _madame_... solo eso quiero y, no sé, tal vez podríamos perdonarles la vida.

Intercambiaron miradas indecisas, no querían hablar.

Ella rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-Bien, si así lo quieren.

Kitty hizo otro gesto y uno de los lobos soltó la pala , el que tenía la cara con una cicatriz cruzada, y disparó contra la pierna de uno de ellos, casi reventándola por la cercanía del disparo. Se retorció de dolor soltando un grito desgarrador.

-¡Bien, bien...!-se apresuró a hablar el que estaba al lado del herido, salpicado de sangre. Su otro compañero ileso quiso callarlo, pero él estaba dispuesto a conservar la vida.-El Gordo Josh, él lo tiene todo, ese maloliente oso pardo, en el bloque de iglús de ThundraTown. El jefe confía en él, son socios, dejó a su nombre las cuentas, el tiene el dinero y las joyas...todo lo que ocultamos.

-¡Espléndido! -sonrió dulcemente- Bien, creo que es todo, hemos acabado chicos.

-¿Significa qué...-miró a su compañero moribundo y al otro que lo observaba con todo el desprecio que podía expresar. Tragó grueso-...nos dejarás libres como dijiste?

-Ese fue el trato, ¿cierto?- pero torció el gesto- Pero, ¿saben qué? Ahora que lo pienso, _El Terror Helado_ no estará muy feliz cuando se enteré de cuanto dinero perdió...y ese tercio lo pondrá de malhumor...y entonces los buscará y los enterrará vivos de todas formas...Entonces...¿porqué no nos ahorramos las molestias?-Oscureció la mirada-¡Al hoyo! -Ordenó.

-¿Y qué hacemos con este?-el lobo señaló al herido.

-Dejemos que envié un mensaje a su jefecito.-El mercenario rió, cortando las sogas.-Y prendanle fuego a esa carcacha. Un poco de calor le sentará bien a la ZPD Polar para cuando descubran esto por la mañana.

A los otros dos los arrastraron en medio de gritos de protestas y groserías.

Kitty dio media vuelta y fue a subirse al auto a esperar a que acabaran el trabajo.

Luego, a casa.

Soltó un suspiro meláncolico.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Camino a casa de Judy , avenida 8, Zootopia Central.**_

 **12:06 a.m.**

Nick estaba furioso al principio, alternando la mirada sobre la calle y sobre Judy por medio del retrovisor cada minuto.

Y al verla ahí despatarrada e inconsciente en el asiento trasero le embargó cierto remordimiento por ser tan brusco con ella minutos atrás.

¿Pero cómo no serlo?

Si la muy torpe no le había escuchado cuando le advirtió del peligro de tratar con esa gentuza. Ella era una policía y tenía entrenamiento y capacidades, de acuerdo, pero siempre tenía alguna desventaja físicamente cuando se trataba de matones enormes y situaciones impredecibles.

Tenían suerte de estar vivos.

Entonces no iba a disculparse por ser grosero con la conejita, por más que ella hubiese actuado con toda la disposición a entrar al local a investigar para aclarar un poco el caso .

En lugar de eso, pensaría con más seriedad qué hacer para infiltrarse en ese sitio, sería más útil que pedir disculpas o quedarse cuidándola hasta el amanecer como un caballero.

Porque claro, él era todo, excepto un héroe que socorre damiselas en apuros .

Era obvio que tendría que disfrazarse para entrar y también conocía un poco cómo se movían las cosas en ese bar/casino, por eso no le extrañaba que Kitty fuera allí en alguna ocasión... ¿Pero cuál sería su motivo para entrar ahí?

¿Fingir que era un felino importante? _**"Podría ser pero..."**_

Estacionó el carro de Judy frente al edificio, por fin habían llegado.

¿Decir que alguien lo esperaba adentro? _**"Demasiado trillado...y sin una tarjeta decente, imposible"**_

Bajó, masajeándose la nuca, listo para una tortuosa subida hasta el apartamento de ella.

Y una idea llegó a su mente como disparada a la velocidad de un rayo cuando abrió la puerta trasera y vio a la chica ahí acostada. Parecía tan frágil e inocente...

 _ **"Tal vez..."**_

 _ **" No, no ¡En qué carajo piensas, Wilde! Eso sería una barbarie..."**_

Pero la idea era absolutamente tentadora, podría funcionar a la perfección si ella accedía.

El problema es que jamás lo haría.

No tenía los escrúpulos para prestarse a esa clase de treta.

... _prestarse_ literalmente.

La tomó en brazos con delicadeza, el enojo ya se había disipado. No pesaba mucho y se sentía cálida cerca de su pecho, verdaderamente agradable al tacto.

Por suerte descubrió que tenían elevador en ese lugar, así que subió en silencio.

Meditando.

 _ **"Aunque tal vez no tengamos otra opción si queremos hallar respuestas. ¿Pero si ella se opone en definitiva a la idea? "**_

Le echó un vistazo con curiosidad mientras el ascensor subía piso a piso.

Judy se removió un poco, inconscientemente abrazándose a él.

 _ **"No tiene porque enterarse, no al menos hasta que ya estemos adentro."**_

Lo decidió en ese momento.

Ella había intentado que entraran a su manera, ahora lo harían a la suya.

Más arriesgada y moralmente incorrecta, pero efectiva en su totalidad.

Solo afinaría detalles al llegar a casa y en la tarde la llamaría a contarle parte del plan.

Un problema menos.

 _"Piso 12 , habitación 91. "_

Maniobrando, abrió la puerta.

Un cuarto pequeño y un poco simplón para ser el hogar de una chica tan...Judy Hopps.

Las apariencias engañaban.

No entraría hasta la habitación, así que prendió la luz de la sala y la depositó con cuidado sobre el pequeño sofá, acomódando una almohada bajo su cabeza.

Ya se marchaba cuando se detuvo a curiosear una pared con varios retratos.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver tantos conejos en una sola fotografía familiar. Una con Judy con quienes debían ser sus padres, otras individuales donde se miraba sonriente o con caras graciosas, probablemente de momentos divertidos.

Por un segundo se preguntó cómo es que había terminado involucrando a una jovencita como ella ( Era al menos 9 años menor que él) en un asunto dónde podía estar jugándose la vida, solo para hallar a una bruja desalmada que no merecía nada de él ni los esfuerzos de la oficial Hopps.

No era para nada justo.

Más bien era despreciable.

Apartó la vista de los cuadros, endureciendo la mirada, reconsiderando su posición y todo lo que estaba en juego, no podía darse el lujo de debates morales a esas alturas de la misión. Nunca había sentido remordimiento ni inseguridad con nada en el pasado, y no lo haría en el presente.

Sus ojos verdes entonces se desviaron a un retrato que no era nada agradable de ver: Judy Hopps y una libre gris oscura, un par de años más jóvenes, abrazados fraternalmente.

 _ **"Jack Savage..."**_ -murmuró con recelo entrecerrando la vista. Si fuese una serpiente se hubiera ahogado en su propio veneno.

Tenían algunos problemas sin resolver, aunque Jack no conocía en persona al apodado " _Fabricante_ " si que había dañado uno de sus proyectos más recientes...uno de los motivos de su odio contra el policía investigador.

Daba igual, Nick ya trabajaba con su superior y pronto se desharían de ese estorbo orejudo.

Pero antes debía resolver un par de asuntos complicados.

...y la oficial Judy Hopps.

Se acercó a ella, que dormía, y acarició su cabeza lo más delicado que pudo.

Sin pensar con qué propósito, dijo:

-Lo siento Zanahorías...

¿Un _"lo siento"_ por lo que haría con ella la noche siguiente? ¿Un _"lo siento"_ por los engaños presentes y por venir? ¿O un _"lo siento"_ por cómo acabaría todo si algo fallaba?

Quizá por todo a la vez.

La miró con aprensión y luego se agachó lo más que sus rodillas le permitieron y besó su frente, apenas un roce de sus labios sobre su pelaje gris plateado.

Abandonó el lugar como alma que persigue el Diablo.

Tal vez lograría conseguir un taxi a esa hora.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cuidad Túneles, Plaza Sáhara.**

 **6:15 a.m.**

Sally servía el desayuno a los chicos cuando Jack apareció en el comedor.

Terminando de ajustarse la corbata y su chaleco de oficial.

La liebre le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, yendo por su plato y colocándolo en el espacio para él.

Jack le había contado sobre lo sucedido la mañana del día anterior y como al final de la jornada le habían indicado que lo transferirían a la ZPD Central para comenzar la investigación de _su caso_ congelado y también como apoyo en los interrogatorios de los tráficantes de joyas, mientras salían los análisis de ADN del cádaver en _La calle movediza_.

Tendría un día ajetreado y un tren que tomar en 10 minutos.

-¿Y Judy lo supo?-preguntó su esposa tomando asiento frente a él, llamando la atención de Jack y Tom, el hijo mayor de ambos.

-Se fue antes de que me lo dijeran, esta trabajando en otra investigación, privada, ayudando a un amigo suyo.

-Ya veo...-pero no se quedó satisfecha.-...pero será tu apoyo en ese caso, ¿cierto?

Suspiró.

¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Preocupándose por fantasmas del pasado. Temía que se descontrolara de nuevo, pero si contaba con alguien como Judy para vigilarlo, estaría más tranquila.

-No lo sé.-se encogió de hombros, llevándose un bocado a la boca. ¿Para qué mentir?

-Jack, sabes que me preocupo...y que te amo...mucho-asintió, regalándole una mirada comprensiva a ella-...y me mataría ver que ese asunto te consuma de nuevo.

Él sonrió, poniéndose de pie y besando su mejilla.

-Te prometo que no pasará nada de eso...-tomó su bello rostro entre sus patas.-...Todo irá bien.

Se despidió, debía partir o no llegaría a la hora en punto.

-Llamaré al llegar, cariño.

-De acuerdo. "Una zanahoria a la vez"

-"Una zanahoria a la vez"-respondió despidiéndose de su familia.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Maestros del enga**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **o.**_

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 9.**

 _ **Departamento de Investigaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n Policial, Zootopia Central.**_

 _ **7:00 a.m.**_

Jack llegó justo a tiempo.

Hacía ya varios años que no visitaba su primer recinto policial: la ZPD del Centro.

Lo invadió una ola de sentimientos al pasar por la recepción y encontrar a Benjamín Garraza con su caja de donas doble azucaradas.

La liebre lo miró tomar aire cuando lo vio acercarse, preparándose para la bienvenida.

-¡NO-LO-PUEDO-CREER!-exclamó atónito el enorme chita, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban-¡¿Acaso mis ojitos me engañan...o de verdad esta frente a mi Jack Savage?! -rió con alegría cuando él alzó la pata para saludarlo, por supuesto, contento de verlo también.-¡Sí que es él!

-¡Tanto tiempo Ben!-extendió los brazos sin soltar su maletín, contagiado por el buen humor del felino-Veo que no has cambiado nada.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti...aunque más bronceado-sonrió apoyándose hacia adelante en su escritorio.

-Sí...creo que olvide usar bloqueador solar en todos estos años en la ZPD arenosa y no querrás ver mis patas traseras, son un asco.

-¡Te tomó la palabra!

Ambos rieron.

-Entonces...-continuó Ben-...estarás aquí un buen tiempo, resolviendo tu _caso congelado_. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Totalmente listo, amigo. Esta vez cerraré esa investigación aunque me cueste la vida.

¡Ups!

Fue un completo error haber dicho algo así...o al menos el tono en que lo dijo, lo supo cuando Garraza lo observó ligeramente preocupado.

 _ **"Claro, ¿cómo no lo estaría...?si soné justo como en antaño, como un fanático. ¡Traigan la camisa de fuerza, por favor!"**_

Debía evitar decir cosas como esas en voz alta.

-Eemh...¿Y dónde se reunen ahora con el Jefe Bogo? Necesito que me dé la información sobre nuestro caso del camión de contrabando de joyas -cambió de tema antes de que le soltaran otro sermón.

-Sí, bueno...-Ben aún lo miraba con precaución.-..está en el mismo lugar, no han transferido la sala de juntas... ya sabes el camino.

-Claro...-se puso en marcha-nos vemos luego.

-¡Suerte con la investigación!-le gritó al verlo doblar en la esquina y luego susurró:- _Pobre conejito, se volverá loco de nuevo_.

(...)

Empujó la enorme puerta de madera y lo primero que encontró fue al Búfalo fortachón dando reportes de las últimas noticias de esa mañana a una sala llena de grandes y fuertes animales uniformados y, extrañablemente concentrados. Un panorama divertido, sus colegas del Centro no eran precisamente silenciosos. Algunos eran caras nuevas para él pero en su mayoría los veteranos eran amigos suyos de su época en la academia.

Todos los espacios estaban ocupados, excepto uno...

-...Y por último, a primeras horas recibimos noticias de un accidente automóvilistico en una curva en los alrededores de Colinas de Nieve. Quiero que Hopps y Lobato vayan de apoyo para la ZPD Polar...

El lobo accedió pero de parte de la coneja no hubo respuesta.

-¡¿Dónde diablos se metió Hopps?!-Bogo se reacomodó las gafas buscándola, extrañado.

-Parece que _alguien_ tuvo una gran noche ayer...-bromeó el oficial, seguido de las risas de sus compañeros.

Entonces se armó el escándalo y viroteo.

-¡Silencio!-lo ignoraron a la primera- ¡Ya cállense!-gritó malhumorado reprimiendo el bullicio, luego se dirigió al lobo-Ve a buscar a Garraza, necesito localizar a Hopps para ya.

Fue cuando notaron a Jack en la puerta, quién carraspeó para llamar la atención. Los oficiales se sorprendieron.

-¡Savage! -le saludó el jefe con cara de pocos amigos-Ya era hora, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-En realidad...-se adelantó con total tranquilidad-llevó aquí de pie al menos cinco minutos...y escuché que Judy no ha llegado ¿qué pasó?

-¡Lobato!-mandó el búfalo.

-Sí, ya voy señor.- pasó junto a la liebre-Jack, gusto en verte de nuevo-estrechando sus patas con afecto y respeto y luego se marchó a buscar al chita.

-Todos los demás también pueden retirarse, hay mucho trabajo por hacer hoy.

En cuestión de minutos se quedaron solos y Bogo le señaló la puerta de regreso para que lo acompañará a su oficina.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Bien, no perdamos el tiempo-dijo el jefe, tomando asiento y deslizando un folder hacia Jack , de pie frente al escritorio.-Tenemos a los tres encerrados en diferentes celdas y dos de ellos han sido interrogados, pero no pretenden hablar. Es probable que sigan instrucciones del tercero...ese, el más pesado, te toca a ti.-sonrió sarcástico.

-De acuerdo-Jack hojeaba el expediente-Seguro se alegrará de verme.-le devolvió la sonrisa- Sabe lo mucho que me adoran los mafiosos, señor.

 _ **"Sobretodo si he estropeado uno de sus envíos ilegales de cientos de millones de zoodólares"**_

-Sobretodo los zorros.

Las orejas de la liebre se tensaron.

La verdad era que odiaba a los vulpinos y tenía varios motivos para ello. Fuera de eso, era más que sabido que de todos los criminales, los zorros eran los peores, seguidos por las comadrejas.

No era un prejuicio, era un hecho.

-Bueno, ya conoces el camino a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Sí, señor.

-Entonces adelantate mientras mando a nuestro amigo allá.

Así lo hizo, pensativo.

Esperó cinco minutos sentado en la fría silla metálica en la reducida habitación frente a una mesa igual de deprimente y un ventanal polarizado a la derecha por dónde Bogo y otros detectives importantes analizarían la conversación y de la cual deseaban sacar provecho.

La puerta se abrió y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los del sujeto.

Tenía un semblante agresivo y una mirada intimidante, desde la cabeza hasta donde cubrían las mangas de la camiseta podía notarse la falta de pelaje y númerosos tatuajes , al igual que media ceja cortada. El bosal y las esposas atrapando sus patas por la espalda no ayudaban mucho a que su presencia fuera mínimamente tolerable.

Sólo que para el mejor oficial de Plaza Sahara eso no significaba nada a lo que temer, él que conocía por experiencia el cáracter de esa especie, sabía que eran temibles cuando parecían apacibles. Los peores eran verdaderos maestros del engaño.

Cuando lo tuvo sentado enfrente, hizo una señal al oficial para que le aflojara las riendas del bosal, sin quitarselo totalmente.

-Ya era hora-exclamó el tipo moviendo la mandíbula-Esta mierda me estaba molestando demasiado.

Miró a un muy serio Jack desde su elevada altura y sonrió perversamente.

-Dejame adivinar: Jack "el jodido veloz" Savage-No pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas-La rata más lista del desierto.

-¿Y tú eres...?-revisó las hojas en el folder- ¿Mike Richardson? , ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre?

Él se encongió de hombros, observando distraído a su cámaras e imaginando las caras de quienes los observaban por el vidrio.

-Podría ser cualquiera.

-No me cabe duda, aunque por supuesto, no un "cualquiera" transporta un cargamento valorado en 345 mil millones de zoodólares hacia Suelo Subtérraneo y luego hacia...¿Dónde? ¿Zona Polar, tal vez?

No contestó, solo lo miró impavido.

Jack conocía ese gesto: fingía estar tenso por ser descubierto.

-Entonces no iba hacia Zona Polar, pero si a los alrededores-dedujo sin esfuerzo- . ¿ThundraTown?

Mike levantó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente. Una microexpresión delatadora.

-ThundraTown.-Jack soltó la grabadora que tenía cerca y apuntó en una libreta en blanco.

-Es gracioso, Oficial Savage.-habló casualmente, como si no le importará que la ubicación de su negocio fuera descubierta-Me enteré del descubrimiento "arqueológico" en La calle Movediza -La liebre prestó atención sin levantar la mirada, deteniendo el bolígrafo-y todos estos años pensando que estaba de vacaciones...-rió divertido-¿Cómo se encontraba el buen William?

 _ **"Cuidado, Jack, trata de despistarte"**_ Podía imaginar Bogo y los demás, pensando lo mismo detrás de la ventana.

-Tan muerto como se puede esperar de un cadáver ahogado en arena.

-Es una pena-suspiró-...era un maldito genio...y muy rentable.

-Da igual, ya no queda nada de él-comenzaba a ponerse irritado. -volviendo a nuestro asunto...

-En eso se equivoca- fue interrumpido por otra mueca mordaz, el zorro se inclinó hacia adelante para compartir un secreto en voz baja. El oficial lo miró intrigado- está más presente que nunca ...¿Cree que deba darle "igual"? esa mercancía con la que viajabamos no vale nada en comparación con lo que tenemos oculto, _El invento del siglo_ , pronto se dará cuenta porqué...pero será muy tarde para entonces y la sorpresa será tan grande como cuando encontró el cuerpo de su padre comido por hormigas... Crea en mis palabras, _ellos_ solo están jugando con usted y nosotros somos carnada con su primer mensaje...

Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido y súbitamente, el amargo recuerdo se visualizó en su mente...había pasado tanto tiempo, seis años para ser exactos. El padre de Jack, que era policía de aquella estación, por esos tiempos trabajaba en el caso del fabicante de armas más peligroso de todo Zootopia, seguido de sus aprendices, entre ellos su hijo...y una tarde desapareció misteriosamente, para una semana después ser hallado muerto entre unos matorrales bastante extraviados de la cuidad. Había sido un golpe muy duro para todos y más para la joven liebre que, envenenado por la ira y la vanidad se cegó hasta desfallecer por encontrar al presunto asesino...y jamás lo halló, hasta el día anterior, cinco años despúes.

Aún no salían los análisis pero Jack estaba seguro que se trataba de aquel infeliz.

Técnicamente, el caso se cerraba si se comprobaba que los restos encontrados pertenecían al viejo zorro, pero ahora, ese traficante frente a él, estaba insinuando que su clan podía tener información o quizá, material con el que trabajaba " _su sujeto "_ antes de desaparecer ,pero ...¿con qué propósito se lo decía? ¿Era una trampa? ¿Una mentira? ¿O solo quería fastidiarlo?

Dejó de pensar en las posibles respuestas cuando lo escuchó reír malvadamente.

-Te hará una bestia de nuevo.

 _Riendose de él._

Con toda la rabia acumulada, Jack hizo uso de su fuerza física (más de la que un roedor promedio debía tener. El entrenamiento policial dio sus frutos) e imperceptiblemente tomó la cabeza del zorro pelado, que seguía muy cerca suyo, y lo estampó contra la mesa con brutalidad.

Un sonido seco, su hocico rebotó en el metal del escritorio y un charco de sangre lo inundó.

Mike se quejó del dolor, ahogándose en sangre pero al segundo siguiente pareció no importarle, miró a Jack quién apretaba los dientes y se echó a reír.

-¡Justo de eso hablo!

Entraron varios policías, también el jefe, cuando vieron lo que sucedió adentro, listos para llevarse al criminal.

-Es suficiente por hoy Savage. -le detuvo el búfalo con ojos fríos cuando él quiso seguir el camino de los demás junto al zorro. -Esperame en tu cubículo.

Su voz demandante le indicó a Jack que estaría en problemas.

Se quedó inmovil, mientras la puerta se cerraba estrepitosamente frente a él.

Los zorros se habían dejado atrapar para llevarle un mensaje de parte de su líder .

¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Casa de Judy, piso 12, habitación 91, Zootopia Central.**_

 _ **08:35 a.m.**_

La conejita se giró al otro lado del sillón para acomodarse mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue despertar.

 _-¿Que rayos...?_

Arrugó la naricita cuando sintió la luz de la sala golpeándole los ojos, cerrándolos para evitar más dolor de cabeza.

Porque se sentía tan adolorida como si un bus le hubiese pasado por encima la noche anterior...o si hubiese recibido una paliza.

 _ **"¡Anoche...!"**_

Se levantó alarmada, reaccionado.

¡La noche anterior!

Miró asustada a su alrededor, reconociendo su apartamento.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?...anoche...nosotros...Nick-se preguntaba confundida.

Se acordó al instante: Nick y ella habían tratado de entrar al _Animal Print Casino_ y unos leopardos malencarados se habían negado, luego ella y uno de los guardias...la habían golpeado y noqueado.

-Nick debió traerme a casa después de huir de ahí...¡Qué horror, debimos armar un alboroto!

Se puso de pie de un salto pero se tambaleó apenas tocó el suelo, sentía la cabeza como a punto de explotar.

-Espero que no ruede la bola en los periódicos, al jefe Bogo no le hará nada de gracia enterarse del asunto...ni al resto del ó los ojos sorprendida, dejando de masajearse las sienes-¡LA ZPD! ¡¿Qué hora es?!

Casi se infarta cuando chequeó su celular tirado en su mesita cerca del sofá, más al ver tres llamadas perdidas de la oficina central.

-¡No, no, no maldita sea!- exclamó histérica, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ahora seguro que estaba en problemas y tendría que dar algunas excusas.

 _ **Departamento de Investigaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n Policial, Zootopia Central.**_

 **9:25 a.m.**

-¡Por fin apareces Judy!

Así fue cómo la recibió Ben en su puesto, se miraba bastante nervioso.

Y la conejita también lo estaba: Jamás había llegado tarde.

-Buenos días a ti también, Ben-estaba sin aliento después de correr tres cuadras para llegar a la Estación.

-Nada de eso, chica.-meneó un dedo- El jefe está hecho una fiera allá adentro. ¡Te llamé varias veces! Debías ir a Zona Polar esta mañana.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo angustiada, llenando su boleta de asistencia-Tuve una noche terrible ayer.

-Se nota-respondió irónico, señalando la disimulada inflamación en la mejilla izquierda de Judy.

Ella por autoreflejo se tapó con una pata, golpe no parecía grotesco gracias a su pelaje grisaceo pero si que se notaba si uno prestaba atención.

-Y para empeorar la _cosa_ , Jack se ha salido de sus casillas en la sala de interrogaciones. Supongo, era cuestión de esperar, él siempre explota cuando tiene a algún zorro enfrente. No puede evitarlo.

-¿Jack?-Judy se sorprendió-¿Si lo transfirieron?

-Por desgracia...

Guardó silencio un momento.

-Lo asignaron en el tercer piso, cubículo A87. -Garraza leyó su mente.

-De acuerdo, iré...iré a verlo, antes de qué me encuentre el jefe y me lluevan sus regaños.

Corrió hacia el ascensor, despidiéndose del enorme chita.

(...)

Tocó antes de entrar.

-Adelante.-la voz apagada de su amigo la preocupó.

 _ **"Malas noticias"**_

-¿Jack?-le llamó para que dejará el ordenador.

-¡Judy!

Él se levantó de prisa, sorprendido y preocupado a partes iguales.

-Buenos días- quiso sonreír, pero solo logró una mueca nerviosa.

Ya podía escuchar las preguntas y los reproches.

-¿Buenos días? ¿Qué hora es en tu universo unipersonal?

 _ **"Sip, aquí vienen los regaños. ¡Como si fuera mi padre!"**_

Resopló cansada cuando lo tuvo de frente. Era un poco más alto que ella.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir, así que ahorratelo...tuve una noche movida ayer, ayudando a mi ami...cliente.

La tomó del rostro, examinándola espantado.

-¡Qué te ocurrió!

Definitivamente era una versión más joven de su sobreprotector padre. Judy se apartó, odiaba que la trataran como a una cría.

-Seguíamos una pista importante y tuvimos una pelea con unos sujetos. Es todo.

-¡¿Es todo?! -se exaltó-Mira cómo te han dejado...El jefe se pondrá aún más furioso cuando se entere de tus investigaciones nocturnas, portando la placa.

-No tiene que darse cuenta...y tú tampoco dirás nada, ¿cierto?-Lo miró con seriedad-Me prometiste respaldarme.

-Sí, lo hice-aceptó él y luego se cruzó de brazos-pero cuando creí que era algo menos...peligroso. No me gusta nada lo que veo Judy.

-Solo fue un desliz, no volverá a ocurrir.

 _ **"Nunca más"**_ -se prometió. Estaría más atenta ahora, como la profesional que era.

Jack no parecía convencido.

-¿Que hay de ese amigo tuyo? ¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?

-Nick, Nick Wilde. Y es mi cliente, no mi amigo. Me acompaña en la investigación, coopera y es de confianza.

En realidad sí que comenzaba a considerarlo su amigo, después de _posiblemente_ haberle defendido la noche anterior.

-Ya lo veremos...

Jack se apartó, volviendo a su escritorio.

-Garraza me contó lo qué sucedió en la mañana.-Se acercó, sentándose.-Agrediste a un traficante de joyas ¿eh?. Puedo imaginar la reprimenda y el humo saliendo por las orejas del Jefe.

La liebre asintió.

-En realidad...-Siguió tecleando, sin mirarla-le rompí la nariz contra la mesa.

 _ **"¡Y lo dice así como si nada!"**_

-Clásico...-Judy se burló.

Las patas sobre el teclado se detuvieron y luego, un suspiro de cansancio.

-Escucha, es un asunto grave, Judy.

Por su cara y su voz, la oficial supo que hablaba de algo serio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Le preguntó angustiada pero firme.

-Ese zorro-escupió con desprecio-habló sobre _él_...que ni muerto se ha detenido, parece que el caso se reabrirá después de todo. Su gente está trabajando con alguna arma nueva, tal vez diseñada por este maníaco, no lo sé, eso me dio a entender el traficante. Incluso admitió que su única tarea era decirme parte de sus planes.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-sintió curiosidad. Ella apenas estaba en la universidad cuando sucedió todo aquello...y Jack nunca quiso contarle con detalles el caso.

\- William... -tiró el folder delante de Judy para que leyerá el expediente. Al parecer ya estaba dispuesto a compartir un poco con ella.

Los ojos de Judy se movieron sobre las letras hasta llegar a los datos personales.

Y sin que Jack lo notara, su rostro palideció como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-Su nombre era William van Tousse-dijo Jack, masticando cada sílaba-...lo apodaban "El fabricante" .

 _Su fantasma._


	10. Chapter 10

(...)

Judy, a pesar de la impresión, estuvo a punto de decirle a Jack que conocía una posible conexión entre el nombre del desaparecido zorro William van Tousse y el animal que ella buscaba, Kitty.

Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una llamada en su celular, lo que hizo que saliera de su momentanea parálisis después de dar un salto en el asiento.

La liebre apenas si volteó a verla, con lo ocupado que estaba,cuando salió por la puerta, extrañada al mirar un número desconocido.

Camino por el pasillo, dando vueltas.

-¿Hola?-Tal vez fuera por lo que había descubierto hace apenas unos segundos, que no pudo evitar que su voz sonará temerosa.

- _¿Judy? Soy Nick...¿te molesto ahora?_

La coneja se relajó al oír que se trataba de él, su voz le producía una sensación agradable, y luego se inquietó.

-¿Nick?... ¿cómo es que tienes mi número?

- _Lo siento, yo...lo tomé de tu agenda. Estaba preocupado por lo que ocurrió ayer y quise saber cómo te encuentras._

No sabía porqué, pero sus mejillas se calentaron al escucharlo.

-Sí, estoy bien...-se mordió el labio inferior-De hecho, tengo que...yo...quiero disculparme por haber actuado tan torpe ayer.-suspiró-Debí escucharte.

Hubo silencio.

- _Hey, no hay nada que disculpar Zanahorias...aunque admito que me lleve un buen susto.-_ ¿Su tono era así de cálido y atractivo siempre? Judy nunca había pensando en eso, hasta ese momento. 

-No volverá a ocurrir.-Dijo con firmeza-Lo prometo.

- _¡Me alegra escuchar eso pues encontré una manera de entrar al Casino!-_ sonaba emocionado pero duró poco- _Digo_ , _si_ _aún piensas continuar._

La oficial no contestó, recordando su reciente descubrimiento. ¿Debía decirle a Nick?

 _-¿Zanahorias? ¿Sigues así?_

-Sí...Nick yo...

- _Entiendo, no lo harás.-_ soltó un suspiro resignado.

 _-_ ¡No, no es eso!..es que yo, descubrí algo...muy importante.

- _¿Y de qué se trata?_

-No creo que deba decirlo por teléfono, alguien podría escuchar. Y es muy delicado.

- _¿Nos vemos entonces? ¿a las 8:00 p.m.?_

 _-_ De acuerdo-respondió ella después de meditarlo-A las 8:00 p.m.

- _Paso por ti a tu apartamento..._

 _-¿_ Porq...?

-... _y ponte algo bonito. Tu mejor vestido de gala._

Judy se quedó muda y sorprendida ¿A qué iba eso?

 _-_ Nick, ¿de qué hablas?

 _-Ahora tengo que colgar, pero has lo que te he dicho...cuando llegue allá te explico._

 _-_ Pero Nick...

Escuchó el timbre al otro lado, el zorro colgó.

La verdad, la pilló desprevenida.

¿Vestido de gala?

Ella no usaba ese tipo de ropa. ¿Qué locura planeaba ese zorro pelirrojo? No tendría de otra, tenía que seguirle la corriente.

 _ **"¡Genial! ahora tendré que buscar uno en la hora del almuerzo."**_

...Si es que el jefe no le descontaba las horas por llegar tarde.

Frunció el ceño con amargura, nada podía empeorar ese día.

-¡HOPPS!-escuchó el grito a sus espaldas, casi dejando caer su celular del susto.

Bajó las orejas cuando giro: El jefe Bogo estaba de brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto.

-¡A mi oficina A-HO-RA!-cortó el aire con un movimiento demantante de su pezuña señalando el final de pasillo.

 _ **"Carajo..."**_ Pensó, tragando grueso al pasar junto a él.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saliendo del túnel por Colinas de Nieve, Zona Polar.**

 **11:15 a.m. (Según zona horaria)**

Ninguno se dirigía la palabra.

Finnick conducía concentrado, mientras Terry chateaba con su celular despatarrado en el asiento del copiloto, Rob miraba perezoso el aburrido paisaje desde el asiento trasero y Dennys dormía entre ronquidos al otro extremo, poniéndole las patas encima de vez en cuando.

Todo había salido a la perfección, su mercancía a esa hora ya debía estar cruzando el mar hacia el otro lado del mundo.

Y ahora ellos volvían a Zootopia Centro a reunirse con Nick, su jefe y la esposa de este, que para horas de la madrugada debía de haber cruzado ese Estado para estar temprano en la cuidad central, donde se repartirían el efectivo de la venta.

Al menos lograron completar el mes.

 _ **"Ahora ese idiota debe hacer lo suyo con la Oficial saltitos...o no conseguiremos presupuesto para nuevo material...ni a la zorra rabiosa"**_

Finn no había hablado con ninguno de los otros acerca de los planos robados, solo acerca del _otro asunto_ y así tenía que mantenerse hasta que Nick logrará atrapar a su fastidiosa amante.

Habían tenido que tomar otra ruta un poco más extravíada cuando se escucharon las sirenas de la polícia en el sentido contrario a la que iban ellos. Parecía que había ocurrido algo por ahí y pronto todo se llenaría de bienhechores de azul y cerrarían la carretera.

Mejor prevenir.

-¡Hey Finn, mira eso! -Rob abrió los ojos sorprendido, señalando un punto que dejaron algunos metros atrás.

-¿Qué?-Fue como si lo hubiera despertado, desviando la minivan un poco.

-¡Que detengas está porquería!-se agitó, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Dennys que se levantó alarmado-¡He visto algo!

\- ¿Cómo sea una de tus bromas...?-le amenazó, enseñando los colmillos.

-¡No, no, he visto algo! ¡Gira, joder!

Frenó en seco, yendóse todos hacia adelante.

Rob salió de la minivan y corrió hacia lo que había visto, más curioso que asustado.

Finn y Terry lo siguieron, el primero contando hasta diez para no arrancarle la nariz de un mordisco o quebrarle la cabeza con el bate que llevaba consigo.

Simplemente no podían detenerse por cualquier estúpidez. Seguían instrucciones específicas.

Lo vieron meterse entre montañas pequeñas de nieve, cuesta abajo a la carretera.

-¡Dejate de juegos Rob!-le grito el zorro rojo, abrigándose bien- ¡Tenemos que avanzar o nos cogerá la ZPD Polar!

-Te juro que le licuaré los sesos con este bate si se trata de una broma...

El pequeño zorro de desierto bajo la cuesta lo mejor que pudo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de día.

-¿Qué rayos...?

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Terry asqueado, agachándose junto a Rob-Es...es...

-Les dije que había visto algo.

Solo que no se esperaba que ese _algo_ fuera uno de los guardaespaldas de la " _Madame"_ congelado en medio de la nieve. Tenía una expresión espantosa en el rostro y estaba tan azul y frío como un cubo de hielo.

Eso eran muy, muy malas noticias.

El impacto duró poco, pues de inmediato apartó a los otros dos mirones y se dispuso a inspeccionar el cadáver.

Con el extremo libre de su bate trató de mover el cuerpo, pera estaba demasiado pesado y duro como para darle vuelta.

-¡Nos lleva el Diablo!-exclamó Rob-¿Será que tiene algo que ver con las _perreras_ de la ZPD con las que nos topamos hace rato?

-De ser así, podemos darnos por muertos-Ahora Terry también estaba preocupado-Parece que nuestros amigos no llegaron a la cuidad, este es uno de los guardaespaldas de la _"Madame"_...¿pero y los demás? ¿Y ella?

-Mira esto Terry, lo han baleado en el muslo...Parece bala de un rifle...¿A quién te suena?

-Mercernarios del " _Terror Helado "._ -se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez huyó de ellos.

-O lo dejaron huir. A la patrona se la llevaron...o la mataron, junto a los otros y dejaron ir a este infeliz.

-Es probable que la secuestraran, si no, ¿de qué serviría un mensaje como este entonces?

Intercambiaron miradas asustadas.

-¡A callar los dos!-demandó Finn, controlando la ira. Tenía que pensar con claridad-No podemos dejarlo aquí, hay que cargarlo en la van y desaparecerlo. La policía esta rondando los alrededores, a esta hora estarán siguiendo su rastro de sangre, si lo hayan, lo asociarán con un ajuste de cuentas y no nos conviene ahora. Es mejor que crean que fue un accidente mientras el jefe resuelve esto...al menos, ganaremos tiempo.

Sin oponsición ni tardanza, entre los tres lo desenterraron y con mucho esfuerzo lo subieron a la carretera.

Cuidando bien de no dejar huellas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En la cuidad, Zootopia Centro.**

 **12:30 p.m.**

Definitivamente, ese día no iba nada bien para Judy.

Había llegado tarde al trabajo, su dolor de cabeza persistía, se entero de una noticia terrible para Nick, no había podido participar en la investigación de una escena del crimen de esa mañana en la congelada Zona Polar y para variar le asignaron la tarea más detestada de los novatos: Parquímetros.

Otra vez.

Aunque no le gustaba marcar multas, tenía que reconocer que tuvo suerte de que fuera eso antes de pasar el día en archivos. Al menos podía escapar una media hora e ir por el dichoso vestido.

196 multas para cerrar el medio día.

¡Justo a la hora del almuerzo!

Estacionó frente a una tienda de ropa, dejó su chaleco naranja y su sombrero y se dispuso a entrar a buscar alguna prenda sencilla y cómoda de precio.

No tenía suficiente dinero para darle gusto a la vanidad ni al plan de Nick, entonces optaría por algo que pudiera desechar después sin echarse a llorar, ya que no era fanática de esa clase de ropa, ni lo sofisticado. Suponía que el lugar al que irían esa noche no merecía tanto esfuerzo estético de su parte, solo bastaba con recordar cómo la habían tratado el día anterior para darse cuenta.

La tienda tenía un aspecto tan aseado y elegante que la coneja pensó por un momento que se había equivocado al entrar ahí. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un lugar para ricachonas mimadas.

Dio la vuelta para escapar de ahí cuando una dependiente la detuvo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita ¿Buscaba algo en especial? -Le habló una venado amable, vestida formalmente con un traje verde agua y con un peinado alucinante de cascada de rizos dorados.

-No...yo...-balbuceó insegura mientras la otra la miraba expectante. ¿Qué debía hacer? Huir ya no era una opción. Quizá y tenían algo adecuado para ella y su cartera-...En realidad sí, busco un vestido, algo para una fiesta en la noche...solo que no sé qué podría ser adecuado para mí.

La venado la miró de arriba abajo despectivamente, haciendo algunas suposiones. Seguro notando que ella no era presisamente alguien que supiera mucho de esas cosas " _glamurosas",_ siendo que iba con su uniforme de policía, y que tampoco tenía billetes suficientes para pagar una fortuna en tela costosa.

-Por supuesto, acompañeme-le sonrió.

Judy notó un atisbo de burla en su sonrisa y, apenada, la siguió.

 _ **"Mala idea, Judy"**_

La guió a una sección pequeña y apartada del salón principal, repleto de clientes tomando pilas de prendas.

Todo lo que había visto en el recorrido hasta ahí no se parecía en nada a lo que había en esa zona.

Y no es que fuera desagradable , pero si muy simple y sin el toque elegante de afuera.

 _ **"Genial, la sección de ropa de mala calidad. Barato y soso. Me toma por una pobretona ¿Así o más embarazoso? "**_

-Llámeme si necesita algo-se despidió la tipa, dejandola sola.

-Gracias...

Solo habían tres hembras revisando los percheros.

 _ **"Muy bien, acabemos con esto"**_

Judy amaba las compras pero siendo ese un mal día, sus ánimos no eran los mejores y cómo en quince minutos debía volvera su puesto, no perdió el tiempo. Tomó toda una fila de vestidos de su talla y entró a un vestidor a probarse el menos feo.

Tal vez topaba con suerte y conseguía uno mínimamente aceptable.

En los próximos diez minutos se probó una docena de prendas y solo uno fue de su agrado.

No le faltaba ninguna pieza o costura y podía pagarlo.

Con eso era suficiente para ella.

Se miró por última vez al espejo con mirada crítica: Modesto de la zona superior sin adornos innecesarios, falda lisa y ancha y de un tono lila para que sus ojos resaltaran, a falta de un vestido más vistoso.

Luego un pensamiento extraño la golpeó:

 _ **"¿Y si a Nick no le impresiona?"**_

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar eso de su mente.

¿Qué si a Nick no le impresionaba? ¿De dónde venía eso?

-Dejate de tonterías Judy-se reprochó, sacándose rápido el vestido- A Nick no le interesan esas cosas, solo es parte de su plan y...es macho comprometido. -susurró un poco desánimada , sintiéndose incómoda de nuevo por el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se vistió rápido, lista para largarse de allí-¡Y a mi tampoco me interesa como me vea con esta idiotez!

Debía volver al trabajo o sino saldría tarde y no le daría tiempo de ir a casa temprano a arreglarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apartamento 91, piso 12.**

 **7:00 p.m**

Nick bajó de la limosina alquilada justo en frente del edificio de Judy.

Se acomodó el smokin negro y se trajó consigo un par de bolsas.

Había pasado todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro buscando lo necesario y ya todo estaba listo y planeado para esa noche, solo esperaba que la coneja no lo echara a perder.

Lo primero:Saber si ya estaba lista para salir, en unas horas daría marcha a su fabulosa y arriesgada empresa.

Previniendo que ella no tuviera la indumentaria adecuada o que no le alcanzara el tiempo para ir a comprar algo, él se tomó la molestia de llevarle un vestido y algunos accesorios.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y desde adentro le contestó la voz apurada de Judy.

Esperó unos segundos antes de abrir y nada más verla Nick supo que había hecho bien en traerle ropa.

Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida, quiza fuera por cómo le sentaba el smokin o quizá fuera por la cara de disgusto que puso él al verla.

¿Acaso había algo más horriblemente aburrido que esos trapos que Judy traía encima?

Nick lo dudaba y no pudo evitar el comentario hiriente.

 _ **"¿En serio, Zanahorias? ¿Por qué mejor no le robaste la túnica a una monja?"**_

-¿Peleaste con un indigente por ese arapo o solo tienes mal gusto para vestir?-se burló, haciéndola sonrojar al extremo.

Ella se miró de nuevo y luego le lanzó una mirada indignada.

-No encontré nada mejor. Tuve que saltarme el almuerzo para alcanzar comprar esto al menos.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrará.

 _ **"Tuvo un mal día, seguro"**_

-Bueno-tomó su cartera, igual de sencilla. Sonaba distante, al parecer la lastimaron sus palabras-Estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Nada de eso-Se negó Nick, ofreciéndole una bolsa cuando ella se giró-Traje esto por alguna emergencia-Judy lo tomó, insegura-¡Y esto es una emergencia!

Judy abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver el contenido. ¡Ni muerta se pondría eso!

-Nick...-su cara era de perplejidad total-No...no me pondré esto...¡Se ve costoso! ¿De dónde sacaste di...? ¡A mi no me luce esto!-Le extendió la bolsa de regreso.-Gracias pero no, así estoy bien.

-Zanahorias, no seas tonta. Pontelo o llegaremos tarde-Se metió la pata en el bolsillo. Sin ánimos de un rechazo de parte de ella.

-No, ya lo dije, ¡no usaré esto!-Cruzó los brazos. Nada la obligaría a ceder.

...excepto la mirada amenazadora del zorro.

-Escucha, planee esto muy bien y no funcionará si no me ayudas, Judy...-Ella tragó grueso, entonces él bajó el tono de su voz, por uno más suplicante-...¿o quieres que acabemos como ayer? Yo no podría soportar que salgas lastimada de nuevo, por favor.

Judy soltó un largo suspiro. Cediendo a su petición.

 _ **"Las palabras bonitas nunca fallan con la Oficial Pelusa"-**_ sonrió satisfecho.

-Ni siquiera me has dicho de que va el plan...-bajó la mirada intrigada.

-Te lo cuento de camino. Ahora, ve y cambiate...-le apremió- el tiempo es oro.

Judy se dirigió a su cuarto de mala gana. Dejándole solo.

Nick se asomó por el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro para verificar que no había nadie rondando por ahí y que pudieran salir sin trabas cuando ella volviera lista.

-¿Ya acabaste, Zanahorias?-De la otra bolsa que traía sacó cuidadosamente varias cosas, dándole la espalda a la puerta de Judy, para evitar ser descubierto antes de tiempo por ella.

-¡Un segundo!- le gritó, no sonaba nada feliz.

Eso significaba que su elección fue la correcta.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ella no era nada coqueta o atrevida, su profesión y sus costumbres de familia educada y modesta no le permitían expresar más recato.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y otro suspiro resignado.

-Esto es una pésima idea.-Judy arrastró las palabras, más que avergonzada frente a él, de espaldas. Sonaba como si nada podía ser peor, hasta que vio la expresión del zorro cuando volteó a verla, con las patas ocultando algo detrás de él. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ahora?

A Nick se le fue el color del rostro cuando posó sus ojos en ella. ¡Que gran diferencia! De cría en vestido de domingo a una hembra _sexy._

Silvó complacido, devorando con su mirada verde esmeralda las piernas torneadas de Judy descubriendose por las aberturas de la falda larga, sus caderas anchas marcando la divina cintura que ya había notado antes y el escote del vestido rojo, ella tenía busto pequeño pero no por eso menos... _apetecible._

 _ **"¡De esto hablaba! luce tan..."**_

-Perfecta...-No pudo evitar decirlo, así como Judy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ese color rojo sí resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos brillante y sus labios delgados pero provocativos.

Por un momento se tensó, desconfiado. Había hecho una buena elección escogiendo eso para ella pero, sabiendo bien qué era lo que haría con ella, no le hizo la menor gracia.

 _ **"Tendrá miradas encima"**_

Se tensó aún más al sentir esa ola de celos,eso estaba todavía mucho peor.

 _ **"¡Qué carajo Nick! ¡Despierta, idiota!"**_

Judy apartó la mirada, muy incómoda. La estaba observando más de la cuenta.

-Supongo que ahora si me veo decente para ti-dijo sarcástica. -¿Contento?

 _ **" "Decente para mí" no es el término adecuado, Zanahorias... y "contento" tampoco"**_

-Bueno, ya lo dijiste, no perdamos el tiempo-Se volteó para tomar su cartera y sus llaves de la mesita cerca del sofá-Será una noche larga.

Nick se acercó rápido y silencioso a ella por detrás, agarrándola con firmeza por la cintura con una pata.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo Judy-Le susurró a la estaba quieta de la impresión por lo que estaba sucediendo, sin saber qué decir ni que hacer.

Y mucho menos preparada para lo siguiente.

Nick ágil y preciso sacó una pistola pequeña cargada con un dardo tranquilizante y disparó contra un costado de ella.

Judy apenas si pudo soltar un gemido al sentir la aguja atravesando su piel y se desplomó inconsciente entre los brazos y el torso de Nick.

-...Será una noche larga.

La cargó en brazos, dispuesto a partir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **N/A: Jajajaja no sé qué decir...**

 **...esperen el próximo capitulo, será emocionante y...tal vez indecoroso xD**

 **¿Qué creen qué pase?**

 **Nos leemos~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Saludos lindísimos lectores!**_

 _ **Haciendo honor al Rated:M con seriedad, este #11 está cargado de "material" estrictamente para mayores de 18 años. Sólo rectífico por obligación moral (como si lo que llevamos del fic fueran flores y arcoíris xD ), así que si hay menores de mente sensible rondando por aquí, ya saben, lo que viene no será agradable. (Exacto, no me refiero a lemmon)**_

 _ **¿Listos (as) para odiar y/o amar a Nick Wilde cómo lo predije en el primer cap?**_

 _ **Advertencia de rigor**_ _ **:"Este capítulo contiene escenas sugerentes a situaciones de caracter sexual y abuso. Esto tiene como fin el desarrollo de la historia ficticia. La autora no apoya ninguna de estas prácticas en la vida real."**_

 _ **-**_ _Glenda M. Miss Fenton._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hacia** _ **Animal Print Casino**_ **.**

 **8:26 p.m.**

Rick Wallas era una pantera ricachona y con gustos finos.

Todos los sábados por la noche, salía en su limocina hacia su lugar preferido de Zootopia: el Casino Animal Print.

¿Y qué tenía de especial ese lugar para un gato que podría ir a dónde quisiera?

Todo lo que había más allá de la entrada y el salón principal con bar- restaurante y juegos de azar era ilegal.

Detrás de la barra, subiendo unas gradas al segundo y tercer piso era donde estaba todo lo divertido e ilícito del Casino.

Y la mejor parte: Era exclusivo para felinos.

No era necesario aclararlo, la pantera regordeta y chaparra ganaba mucho dinero en compra y venta de drogas, entre otro tipo de negocios como inversiones, ursurería y armas.

Pero su evento favorito ahí adentro eran las apuestas, sobretodo las de billar. El premio era mucho más satisfactorio que una centena de fajo de billetes: Una noche de diversión con alguna hembra en las habitaciones del tercer piso.

Como era de costumbre, los gatos más poderosos y selectos llevaban una puta cualquiera para animar el ambiente y luego escogían la que más les gustara del variado repertorio, por cada apuesta ganada.

Pero Rick era de esos _"tipos diferentes"_ que daban el premio mayor de la noche. Y es que a él le gustaba contratar sujetos para que raptaran una chica o chico lindo para luego drogarlos y el resto es historia.

Sus preferidas eran presas, presas pequeñas.

Por lo general, no llevaba guardaespaldas. El secuestrador de turno hacía de chófer de su limo así le daba su pago, junto al secuestrado al día siguiente. Solo bastaba una llamada a sus agentes y ellos se encargaban de ambos al amanecer siguiente.

Salió de su residencial a las ocho y treinta, justo a la hora que condicionó con su chófer, un zorro escurridizo que le prometió una hembra de calidad para llevar a las apuestas esa noche.

Lo esperaba en una esquina oscura y silenciosa.

Nunca había _probado_ con un conejo, así que estaba ansioso por ver cómo era e imaginar lo qué haría con ella luego, si es que ganaba en el billar.

Eran las reglas del juego, por más irónico que resultara para gente de su clase seguir un reglamento.

El zorro llegó en puntual, confirmó en su reloj bañado en oro cuando vio la limo dirigirse a él.

-¡Ya era hora, zorro!-Celebró cruzando de acera. Rick cojeaba un poco de la pata derecha y su andar podía ser gracioso de ver, por eso siempre llevaba consigo un bastón metálico .-¿Trajiste a la chica?

-Como lo prometí, jefe. Le encantará-el sujeto se acomodó el saco negro y le sonrió desde su altura. Rick un poco más alto que su chófer pero más bajo que una pantera promedio. El acento del raptor era notablemente extranjero y con lentes oscuros puestos tenía un rostro vulpino corriente- Está en la jaula, sedada y lista al lado de su asiento.

-Excelente- se frotó las patas-Buen trabajo.

Él solo sonrió ladino y giró la manija de la puerta para ver a la presa.

Sus ojos brillaron, mezcla de varias emociones al sentirse complacido con el encargo. Sí, definitivamente fue una excelente elección.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el zorro encendiendo un cigarrillo despreocupado dándole la espalda a Rick, éste sin subir todavía a la limo miraba a la dulce conejita desde afuera, mordiéndose los labios.

-¡Vámonos ya!-Se volvió hacia él y por fin subió para acomodarse en su asiento frente a la jaula.-¡Date prisa zorro!

-¡A la orden capitán! -dijo de buen humor, riendo al ver la urgencia del patrón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nick podía ver por el retrovisor con toda claridad la mirada lujuriosa y sucia de la pantera gordinflona. Sintiéndose asqueado sólo de imaginar qué podía estar pensando el tipo cada vez que se acercaba inspeccionar a Judy.

Pobre, pobre e inocente Judy.

Apretó el volante con fuerza cuando lo miró por quinta vez cruzar de asiento para echarle un vistazo a su coneja. Sus garras tintineaban contra el metal de los barrotes en un insoportable camino, seguro ansioso de abrir la pequeña prisión.

Y luego lo escuchó carcajear, un sonido molesto a travez de la ventanilla enrrejada.

-Toma el atajo por esa calle-le señaló con su repugnante mano gorda por la ventana- O no llegaremos a tiempo. A.R. se irá antes de que pueda presumirle a esta belleza.

Las orejas de Nick se levantaron. alerta:El sujeto que Judy y él buscaban y que solo era conocido por sus iniciales según la tarjeta que encontraron rota en la casa de Kitty el día anterior.

 _ **"Entonces A.R. sí estará allí hoy. ¡Estupendo!**_ "

Al menos la odisea por la que pasarían ambos ahí adentro si valdría la pena, después de todo.

Lo que también era malo, pues significaba exponer más a Judy de lo que deseaba, pues sí ya era díficil controlarse con uno solo de esos pervertidos no sabía cómo soportaría a varios o muchos de ellos a la vez queriendo tenerla para sí.

Mal camino, única salida.

 _ **"Y ella es mía"**_ -pensó posesivo, alternando la mirada entre la carretera y en el interior de la limo, mordiéndose la lengua de la rabia. Pues sin enterarse conscientemente de la posición en la que se encontraba, ya consideraba a Judy como suya en varios sentidos que no tenían nada que ver con lo romántico o lo sexual...aunque bien era cierto que con ambos aspectos todavía luchaba internamente para que no darles rienda suelta. Debía reprimir cualquier impluso o lo dañaría todo.

Lo que era díficil con cada momento que pasaba con ella y luego de verla con aquel vestido...ignoraba lo qué podría hacer si alguno se atrevía a tocarla. Era suya.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente, la primera parte de su plan ya estaba lista, solo debía esperar a que a la pantera idiota se le antojara un trago de alguno de sus licores en su compartimiento especial de bebidas y lo demás era pan comido, al menos hasta llegar al casino...En diez minutos.

-Sí, señor. -contestó serio.

Rick suspiró de buen humor.

En su opinión la noche prometía cosas buenas y como todo lo bueno, mejor acompañarlo con alcohol.

Viajar le aburría y esperar también, por eso se sirvió en su vaso grabado favorito un trago de whisky caro con bastante hielo.

-Brindo por ti, ricura-le habló a Judy, tirada inconsciente en toda la longitud de la jaula.-Esta noche te haré gritar con fuerza, comenzando por esas orejitas coquetas.

Otra carcajada irritante y se echó el trago de un tirón, mirando hacia la cuesta abajo de la cuidad. Ese camino era solitario a esa hora.

-¡Hey zorro!-le habló a Nick, viéndolo desde el retrovisor.- ¿Qué harás mientras me esperas fuera del casino?

-Esperar la paga, por supuesto.-Nick sonrió al escuchar como las palabras sonaban flojas en la boca de la pantera...y sonrió aún más cuando lo vio servirse el segundo vaso.

-Y la...-su rostro se contrajó al sentir el sabor amargo, lejos del sabor propio del ó un poco-...y la tendrás...

-Lo sé.-asintió con la cabeza.-Nada mejor que recibir lo justo después de hacer bien el trabajo.

-Esto...-Rick se sintió mareado por un momento.-¿Qué...? ...¿Podrías bajar la...la...la velocidad? No me siento...me siento...

Y el vulpino al ver cómo ya le estaba haciendo efecto la droga que había puesto en todas sus bebidas antes de encontrarse con él, frenó en seco, obedeciendo la orden.

Rick se fue hacia adelante cuando se detuvo la limo de golpe, cayendo en el piso del mismo. Su vista se volvió borrosa y se puso tembloroso. Estaba perdiendo los sentidos cuando escuchó la puerta del piloto abrirse y un segundo después, la puerta trasera, donde iba él.

Nick abrió para toparse con Rick paralizado y jadeando por falta de oxígeno.

-No...no...-murmuraba con un hilo de voz al ver al cánido inexpresivo. El pelirrojo llevaba consigo una soga, que tiró al asiento, mientras tomaba el bastón del viejo y se golpeaba suavemente con él en la otra pata.-¿Qué me has... hechh...in...infelizz...?

-Hora de la siesta Rick-Sin perder tiempo, le asestó un violento golpe en la sien para que sucumbiera al sedante de una vez.

-Ahora, la fase dos. -soltó el bastón y desenrrolló la cuerda.

Cambio de roles.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Guarida de el "** _ **Terror Helado**_ **", Zona Polar.**

 **9:45 p.m.**

Kitty cayó rendida y sudorosa en la cama. Estaba recuperando el aliento cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de su _amante_ al envolverla desde atrás. Pelaje suave y blanco. Un gran contraste con el animal al que pertenecía pues él no era nada gentil ni cálido, ni siquiera al tener sexo.

Aún le palpitaban las mordeduras que le había hecho mientras la poseía y juraba que sentía un hilito de sangre correr por su propio pelaje. Pero no se quejaba por ello, era normal en los machos de su especie que descontrolaran guíados por el placer.

Nick era igual.

La zorra tensó la mandíbula. ¡Otra vez pensando en ese inútil! Al parecer no se liberaría de esa sombra hasta verlo tres metros bajo nieve, lo cual solo la atormentaba más. Ya no quería recordalo, ya no quería verlo al cerrar los ojos o escuchar su voz como si le susurrara al oído al tomarla desprevenida solo pra fastidiarla, para indicarle que no podría olvidarlo nunca. ¡No lo quería!

Agradeció estar de espaldas a su marido, ya que ningún secreto suyo se escapaba de él. La leía como un libro abierto.

-¿En qué piensas, querida?-le murmuró él, seductor, contra el cuello. Estaba de buenas, al menos de momento, pues si algo caracterizaba al "Terror Helado" era que tenía un humor de mil demonios y un temperamento agresivo, muy pocas veces se le veía calmado.

Ella se giró para quedar nariz contra nariz, ocultando lo mejor que pudo su turbación y suplantándola por otra preocupación. Era experta en eso.

-Pienso en la vieja zorra-él soltó un bufido. Ahí murió su lado amable-Sí, ya sé que es en lo último de lo que debería preocuparme...pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿crees qué hicimos bien en capturarla?

-Aaah mi amada Kitty-El zorro blanco se carcajeó con cínismo y dejó de abrazarla, levantándose de un salto para ir por la cubeta.-¿Acaso cuestionas mis decisiones?-su mirada roja rubí se oscureció, escrutándola en silencio mientras depuraba su champagne desde la botella.

-No, claro que no.-Ella también lo analizaba- Pero me preocupa que a esta hora su clan este enterado...vendrán a buscarnos y lo peor es que no hemos conseguido sacarle nada a esa bruja... y tampoco tenemos aquí al imbécil de El Fabricante. No parece que este informado de lo qué sucedió y sinceramente no lo comprendo, él es demasiado listo cómo para haber descubierto lo que dejé en mi casa, debería estar buscándome...según las fuentes del espía él...

El vulpino blanco le interrumpió estrujando la copa de vidrio con fuerza hasta que se reventó entre sus garras, la sola mención del pelirrojo le enfurecía.

-¡No lo menciones una vez más!-la señaló con su dedo goteando sangre. Su voz era un rugido.-Ni siquiera pienses en él estando en mi presencia. No juegues con tu suerte a menos que quieras perder la lengua.

Kitty no se inmutó, no temía a sus amenazas. Ella era una asesina a sueldo y no cualquiera la intimidaba, ni siquiera su marido que era famoso por ser despiadado y cruel.

Él de inmediato se dio cuenta que su amenaza no había logrado ni un poco de temor en ella, lo que lo hizo enojar más, entonces se abalanzó a la cama de nuevo, aprisionándola entre sus garras filosas.

Kitty lo miraba retadora también.

-Si tanto te mueres por verlo, le enviaré un mensaje...-le susurró mostrando los colmillos.-...iré a visitar a la _Madame_ en la bodega y le sacaré los ojos. Tal vez con eso sea suficiente para hacerlo venir-La tomó del cuello, ejerciendo presión mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. Manchandola de su sangre. -... pero primero te enseñaré a cerrar la boca, zorra.-sonrió perverso.

Ella sonrió de igual manera, acercándose más a él.

Jamás tomaba en serio sus amenazas.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo.-respondió juguetona, dandole una lamida en el hocico y frotando su pelvis contra el macho.

Excitándolo de nuevo.

Solo con él dentro de su cuerpo, invadiendo su intimidad, lograba olvidarse de ese detestable zorro rojo, al que tanto echaba de menos.

Ah si que, ¿por qué no repetirlo cuántas veces fuera necesario?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Animal Print Casino.**

 _ **(Hora desconocida.)**_

Cuando Judy recobró la consciencia, lo primero que se activó en su cerebro fue el sentido auditivo.

Sus orejas no se levantaron como de costumbre pero si que comenzó a reconocer sonidos segundos antes de abrir los ojos.

Oía ruido, un molesto escándalo que provenía de todas partes y de ningún lado en particular al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin su vista se aclaró, la primer imagen que vio fue una pared lejana y luces, muchas luces.

Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando quiso incorporarse, pues estaba acostada en una superficie plana.

-¿Qué pasó?-se agarró del costado izquierdo, sintiendo una punzada.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de lo último que le aconteció.

Nick Wilde, su cliente , el zorro al que había brindado su ayuda, quién sin aparente motivo le atacó por la espalda, disparándole un dardo para dormirla.

-No...fue solo un...sueño...-quiso creer Judy, pues, ¿porqué él haría algo así? ¡Iban tras una pista importante! ¡No tenía sentido!.

Pero toda esperanza de que lo sucedido fuera solo un sueño, se evaporó cuando trató de levantarse y se golpeó la cabeza contra unas rejas frías.

Fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos de verdad. Dandose cuenta de lo que tenía alrededor.

Gateó espantada, tomando sin creerlo todavía los barrotes que la encarcelaban en una reducida jaula.

La caja enrrejada, dio un giro leve.

¡Colgaba desde un techo! ¡A quién sabe cuánta altura!

-No, no no...-

Su mente quedó en blanco y solo se le ocurrió abalanzarse al otro extremo del encierro, mientras giraba, viendo desde su altura varias jaulas más, con varias hembras dentro. Algunas parecían dormir, otras reían con copas en las patas mientras miraban hacia abajo, gritando alegres. Judy las imitó, tratando de ver hacia lo que tenía bajo de ella.

Un salón enorme, luminoso con muchos animales que desde su perspectiva se miraban pequeños.

A dónde movía sus ojos asustados, observaba luces y equipos de sonido, mesas largas de juegos de azar y de billar, cubículos donde salían y entraban parejas o incluso tríos, y sobretodo, miró felinos, en exceso.

-¡Hey, miren ha despertado!-Judy no supo que el enorme tigre de traje se refería a ella hasta que escuchó gritos y silbidos de una docena de machos que dejaron de prestar atencón al billar para señalarla y aplaudir. No podía creerlo, todo era demasiado irreal.

 _"¡Serás mía, muñequita! "_

 _"¡Te cogeré hasta que pierdas el conocimiento! "_

 _"¡Mía, mía! "_

 _"Puta esponjosa"_

Escuchó obscenidades y rugidos enloquecidos de todas partes.

Toda ella temblando de miedo e incertidumbre.

Una copa proviniente del lado izquierdo es estrelló contra su jaula, empapándola mientras las chicas a su lado reían burlonas.

Se alejó lo más que pudo, aterrada, cubriéndose las orejas.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había ocurrido?

¿Cómo es que había acabado ahí?

¿Y Nick?

No comprendía nada.

Lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, sintiéndose débil, atrapada y desprotegida como nunca. Todo lo que había sido ella, todo lo que había aprendido en la academia se esfumó.

Solo era una coneja, una presa indefensa...

Y ese zorro... ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Él la había llevado ahí, a ese lugar que tenía toda la pinta de ser un prostíbulo? ¡Eso explicaba ese vestido tan descarado! ¡Eso explicaba mucho sobre su comportamiento horas atrás...!

Si es que apenas habían pasado horas...

-¿Por qué?-se preguntó horrorizada, pasmada. Tapándose el rostro con las patas delanteras y haciéndose una bolita en una esquina. .-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Las voces femeninas seguía llamándole, escupiendo groserías con voz ebria y vulgar. La música seguía sonando y el bullicio se incrementaba a ratos con risas de victoria. Vio con ojos apañados varias jaulas subir y bajar, sacudidas por cadenas, como si fueran ascensores, sospechando y temiendo que su turno de bajar sería inminente de cualquier manera.

De pronto se calmó. Soltando un gemido lastimero y como si eso fuese suficiente, dejó de llorar.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ella era la Oficial Judy Hopps, no podía actuar así...debía buscar una solución a esa situación, sin importar lo qué halla pasado para terminar ahí.

-Yo tengo que pensar.-Se limpió la nariz en un intento por detener su sollozo.-Yo...tengo que ser fuerte...me bajarán... podría escapar... sí.

Intentaba tomar valor.

Sin querer miró sus patas y notó algo que no había visto antes.

Tenía tinta negra en una de sus palmas.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron asombrados.

¡Las sopresas no acababan!

Dos palabras escritas ,apenas legibles.

-" _Estoy aquí_ ". -leyó, con el corazón paralizado por un segundo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Animal Print Casino.**_

 _ **(Hora incierta)**_

Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por la mejilla de Judy mientras ella estaba absorta contemplando la palma rosa de su pata.

" _Estoy aqu_ _í_ _" ._

-N-nick. -hizo un puño, tratando de ordenar las ideas. -Él...él...

En su rostro se reflejaba la confusión, mezclada con la incredulidad y el enojo, mucho enojo.

La había engañado, la había utilizado y también le había ocultado su plan.

-¿Está fue su brillante treta?-susurró con el pulso acelerado de la rabia creciente en su interior.-¡¿Infiltrarme como..como prostituta?! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a...!

Otra escandalosa victoria fue celebrada en el salón, devolviendo a la oficial, que ya estaba planeando mil maneras de matar al zorro, a la realidad:Estaba encerrada en una jaula colgando del techo mientras felinos de todas clases jugaban y apostaban...Y si todos eran de esa especie, ¿dónde estaba Nick? Era un zorro y ella una coneja, el día anterior les habían dejado muy claro que no se les permitiría entrar...pero al parecer, al muy listo se le ocurrió una manera de hacerlo.

Ella estaba ahí.

Y por la nota escrita en su pata, él también.

Bueno, Judy tenía que reconocer que a

pesar de que sus métodos fueron los peores y que había jugado con ella casi matándola del susto , era un buen plan.

 _ **"Uno que no se le ocurrir**_ _ **í**_ _ **a a alguien normal. Demasiado elaborado y perfecto...y cínico"**_ -meditó con una sensación extraña, como si un venda hubiese sido removida de sus ojos y pudiera ver con claridad que algo no estaba bien. Ella tenía sus sospechas desde la primera vez que vio a Nick pero ahora...no sabía qué pensar de él. Un animal común y corriente no podía ser capaz de crear una empresa como la suya. Judy lo había aprendido en su estudio en la academia cuando analizaban perfiles criminales. Y no es que Nick, o los zorros en general, no fuera astutos por naturaleza pero aquello iba más allá de la simple astucia natural.

Tenía que aclarar sus dudas con respecto a él,desenmascarar lo que fuera que le estaba ocultando sin importarle si lo hacía por proteger a Kitty o no... pero primero debía salir de ahí. __

Pensaba como una oficial de policía de nuevo.

Volvió a asomarse por las rejas, buscándolo de prisa.

-¿Dónde está, donde está?-movía los ojos y la naricilla con rápidez pero por más que intentaba localizarlo no lo encontró.

No podía estar mintiéndole, aunque Judy comenzaba dudar de su palabra después del episodio que le hizo sufrir hacía unos momentos, pero creía que no se tomaría la molestia de indicarle que también se había colado adentro a menos que de verdad lo hubiera hecho.

En cualquier caso, ahora que Judy sabía dónde se encontraba y recordaba el apodo del sujeto en la tarjeta, con o sin Nick lo encontraría y resolvería el porqué Kitty van Tousse tenía una cita con él en ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Guarida de el "** _ **Terror Helado**_ **", Zona Polar.**

 _ **12:00 a.m (seg**_ _ **ú**_ _ **n zona horaria)**_

Kitty tenía razón al no creer nunca en las amenazas de su marido cuando se molestaba.

En cuatro años que llevaban casados había aprendido a reconocer sus reacciones y saber cuando solo exageraba o cuando hablaba en serio.

En el caso de "sacarle los ojos" a la _Madame_ , naturalmente mentía, aunque si había llegado a lastimarla bastante para hacerla hablar.

La zorra estaba en silencio detrás de él, observando como tomaba con fuerza del cabello a la mayor mientras uno de sus secuases le colocaba uno de los collares eléctricos. No le gustaban las torturas para hacer hablar a un reo, en su opinión, era de cobardes golpear a alguien que no podía defenderse.

La _Madame_ gimió de dolor cuando finalmente la soltó, también escupió un poco de sangre y respiró profundamente.

-Largo todo el mundo-ordenó el _Terror Helado_ a todos los matones presentes y luego se dirigió a Kitty.-Tú no, querida. Quiero que te encargues de ella a solas, ya que no quiere charlar con ninguno de nosotros por "las buenas"...-sonrió malicioso, ofrenciéndole el control remoto del collar.-Tal vez contigo se sienta a gusto.

Kitty lo tomó sin decir nada, mirando con sus fríos ojos amarillentos fijamente a la otra, encadenada a la pared.

Cuando todos salieron, incluído su marido y supo que se encontraban solas totalmente, caminó unos pasos hacia la víctima.

-Creéme, también quisiera estrangularlos-le dijo, suspirando exhausta-Son unos malditos cobardes.

La zorra naranja rió burlona a lo bajo, alzó la vista hacia Kitty expresando odio y repulsión contra ella.

-¡Que imbécil eres, niña!

-Lo sé.-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin sentirse ofendida.-Pero no más que tú...-le enseñó el control remoto-¿Ves esto? Ni siquiera tengo que explicarte cómo funciona ese lindo collar, los tuyos lo conocen bien, ya que robaron nuestro invento y lo reprodujeron a diestra y siniestra.-Su rostro inexpresivo- Igual cómo no tengo que explicarte qué pasa si oprimo este tierno botón-Puso la garra encima del botón sin hacer presión.

-¡Vamos!-la retó-¡Hazme el favor, van Tousse! No me sacarás nada, maldita peste.

Kitty no lo pensó dos veces, presionó el interruptor, enviando una descarga eléctrica al collar que golpeó a la zorra haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-Robé las cartas que le enviaste a tu hijo-habló de nuevo, caminando de un lado a otro y dejando de electrocutarla, mirando como la vulpina se reducía a causa del ataque y de lo que acababa de decir.-Así fue cómo descubrí con quién tenías pensado reunirte la tarde de ayer. Sino hubiera sido porque tenía como orden esperar a que hablaras habría ido a buscar al tal A.R. Mi pregunta es, ¿Es él quién de verdad tiene el dinero de las joyas? Porque yo no creo que sea el pardo de bloques de iglús como mintieron tus guardaespaldas.

-No...-le susurró con voz cortada la _Madame._

-¿Acaso escuché un "no"?-La zorra blanca se acercó a ella para que le repitiera la respuesta.

-¡NO DIRÉ NADA! -Le escupió en pleno rostro, furiosa.

El sensor se activó otra vez sin necesidad de que Kitty apretara el botón. Su mecanismo estaba programado para detectar cuando el portador se revelara con una respuesta agresiva.

Está vez fue tan fuerte el choque eléctrico que llegó a morderse la lengua, casi partiéndola en dos. Se retorcía y su pelaje se erizo hasta la punta de la dejó de gritar hasta que el sistema se cortó de nuevo.

-Sería bueno que reconsideres tu respuesta, _Madame_...-Se limpió bruscamente-No es tan agradable lastimar a una anciana indefensa y patética...pero no creas por ello que no puedo hacerlo.

Se quedó muda y con la vista moribunda hacia el suelo.

 _ **"¡Basta de juegos!"**_

-¿Sabes una cosa?-Kitty la miró con detenimiento, tomándola de la barbilla, decidida a torturarla un poco psicológicamente. Tal vez así lograría sacarle algo...o freírla.-Tu _sabandija querida_ preguntó por ti la última vez que lo vi, compartía información sobre el maravilloso escape que hicieron sus compinches con el último cargamento de esta basura...parece que le importas mucho, después de todo. Sino, no estaría arriesgando el pellejo por ti , tratando de conseguir dinero para continuar fabricando los collares, pues sabe que su jefe no dudara en eliminarte para vengarse de él si el negocio cae y lo sabes muy bien, a tu marido no le dará pena desahacerse de ti...- _ **"A ninguno le daría pena, ni siquiera al mío"**_ -¡Pobre _Nick Wilde_! El muy ingenuo cree que tiene un socio, alguien que le dará una fortuna por ese conejo infeliz,quién quiera que sea ...Nick no sospecha nada de nuestro espía, igual como no sospechaba nada de mí en su momento. De verdad que es un idiota, creyendo que de alguna manera saldrá librado de esto. Está en las garras del "Terror Helado", solo tenemos que esperar un poco más.

La zorra mayor la miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de desprecio, quería revelarse otra vez.

 _ **"Tiene sus mismos ojos verdes, esa mirada..." -**_ Kitty se sintió abrumada por un segundo. Dándose cuenta que no estaba lista para encararlo todavía. Sentía ¿miedo? ¿porqué sentía miedo?

Y luego esa mirada se suavizó.

La Madame se rindió, ahogando un suspiro.

-No fue a Josh el pardo, sino a...-bajó los ojos amoretados- a Archie Rey, me cité con él para que transfiriera el dinero a otras cuentas ...-murmuró.

-¿Archie Rey?-El nombre le parecía conocido.-¿El dueño del A.P. Casino?

La zorra gruñó, ignorándola. No quería decir más, ya se había arriesgado demasiado.

Kitty sonrió.

-No importa, lo averiguaré de todos modos. - Pellizcó su mejilla y la mayor apartó el rostro con brusquedad.

Otra descarga eléctrica.

Apretó la mandíbula en el proceso.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido!-Kitty rebuscó en su chaqueta la página del diario de la mañana anterior-¡Mira esto! ¡Salimos en primera plana!-dijo con tono de emoción- tirando la hoja a los pies de la zorra-Y la mejor parte es que la foto de tu limo quedo excelente, la sangre le da el toque perfecto-rió- ¿Y que tal esto?-señaló en un recuadro al darle vuelta al papel- A tu hijíto querido debió encantarle esta: la noticia de que William _El Fabricante_ fue encontrado por la ZPD. ¿Sabes que creo?-preguntó sonriente, mostrando sus colmillos ante la expresión de horror y miedo de la zorra- Creo que debe estar desesperado por dar conmigo y sus diarios. No puedo ni imaginar lo que estará haciendo ahora mismo para lograrlo.

Soltó una carcajada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Animal Print Casino**_

 _ **11:39 p.m.**_

Nick sudó frío cuando estaba en su último tiro para ganar la partida contra una leona muy ruda.

 _ **"Bola 8, no me falles"**_

Se posicionó dónde calculó que podía meter a la tronera.

Se sentía presionado y si bien al principio todo el público y el ambiente eran divertidos, ya no lo eran.

Estaba harto.

Había tenido suerte venciendo a los demás, pues jugando al pool américano no eran tan brillante como pensaba y los guantes rellenos que traía puestos no le ayudaban mucho, por más tiza que usara para no perder el taco, pasando verdaderas penas cuando estuvo a punto de ser eliminado, pues tomaban turnos como si de un torneo se tratara.

No fue hasta que Judy despertó y armó un escándalo, animando a todos a jugar con ganas con tal de ganarla esa noche, que tuvo que poner todo su empeño para estar en la posición en la que estaba: a un tiro con la bola negra de ganar e ir a finales, con nada más ni nada menos que su sujeto, A. R.

-¡Rick, Rick, Rick!-apoyaban algunos, más ebrios que interesados de verdad en verle triunfar.

Ahogó un gemido justo cuando realizó su tiro, golpeando la bola 8.

De que entrar en el hoyo dependía todo.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de una bola contra otra y no los abrió hasta que escuchó aplausos y celebración otra vez.

¡Venció a la leona!

 _ **"Joder...¿lo hice?... ¡Lo hice!"**_

No sabía que hubiese hecho el verdadero Rick en ese momento, si hubiese alardeado o reído o sorprendido, él, estaba tan impresionado que apenas si alcanzó ver como la felina lanzó el taco contra la mesa y se alejó de ahí refunfuñando.

Sintió unos palmazos cordiales en la espalda y despertó de su ensímismamiento.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!-volteó a ver: Un galante tigre de bengala estaba ahora frente a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Te juro que por un momento creí que perderías...y aunque me alegro de que no fuera así, he perdido una buena cantidad de dinero ¡Aposté en tu contra!- se echó a reír con ganas, como si eso fuera algun especie de chiste viejo que Rick debía acompañar.

Nick rió, siguiéndole la corriente.

-¡Pues entonces iré a hacer lo mismo justo ahora!-le respondió-Porque perderás contra mí.

El zorro quizó zafarse de la conversación por un momento e ir a tomar un poco de aire. Se sentía cansado, no todo era tan sencillo cómo había pensado: Todos eran mejores jugadores que él, el lugar se volvía cada vez más irritante, ese disfraz era molesto y la cola le dolía horrores...además, había visto a Judy cuando todos se volvieron locos. Ella no se miraba nada bien y eso le atormentaba...Solo quería acabar con esa idiotez, conseguir información e irse lejos con su coneja.

-¡Alto, alto, presumido! -Archie Rey parecía un tipo muy relajado y alegre-Dejemos el juego por un segundo, ven a mi mesa, tenemos mucho de que hablar, tomemos unos tragos y no sé, ríamos un poco. Te he notado algo apagado hoy.

 _ **"¡Como no lo estaría, idiota! Por poco pierdo a Judy..."**_

No era lo que Nick quería en ese instante, pero sabía que no tendría mejor chance de conversar con él más íntimamente, así que se dejó arrastrar.

Llegaron a la mesa de Archie, que era un espacio diferente a los demás, más fino y provisto de todas las comodidades.

¡Y tenía una vista perfecta para ver todo el salón a gusto!

Se armó de paciencia, sentándose frente al tigre blanco-negro y poniendo su mejor semblante.

Sin querer alzó la vista y se topó con la jaula donde tenían cautiva a Judy, ella estaba apoyada contra los barrotes, se abrazaba las rodillas y parecía buscar algo, hacia todas direcciones.

 _ **"¡Está buscandome!"**_

Tragó gordo, sintiendo una leve punzada en el pecho.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Remordimiento? ¡Imposible! Había hecho algunas cosas mucho peores que atrapar a una chica y ofrecerla como trofeo, debía tratarse de preocupación por lo que enfrentaría en breve.

-¡Ah veo que la vigilas bien!-Archie le habló, estaba siendo obvio ahora.

-Sí, yo...estaba pensando en si... a final de cuentas ha sido una buena elección.-terminó confesando, no muy lejos de la verdad.

El tigre rió con ganas.

 _ **"¿Acaso cree que bromeo? Este Rick debe ser un bufón increíble" -**_ pensó con amargura.

-¡Oye, no pongas esa cara, viejo!-Le ofreció un puro, con una sonrisa cómplice-No me rió de ti, sino de lo que dices...¿Mala elección? Al contrario, nunca había visto tanto entusiasmo para ganar en este juego. Tienes que recomendarme a tu mercenario de turno, si es que aún esta vivo- otra risotada-¿Quién fue el héroe de la noche?

 _ **"Un imbécil que se cree muy listo"**_

-Olvidé su nombre, sabes lo poco que me importan esos detalles.

-Claro, claro...

Una cebra muy atrevida le sirvió un trago a Nick y luego volvió a su lado junto a su jefe.

-¿Sabes una cosa Ricky?-repusó Archie luego de ver con curiosidad como Nick depuraba el alcohol de un solo trago.-No eres el único que tuvo un mal día hoy. Yo, por ejemplo, fui plantado por una hembra.

Nick levantó las orejas con interés.

 _ **"¿Kitty?"**_

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.-bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto-Tal vez no te relaciones con zorros, pero seguro conoces a Marie-Claire Wilde, _"La Madame"_ . Es la hembra de un amigo mío, omitamos su nombre. El punto es que debíamos vernos en la tarde para finalizar unos acuerdos y no apareció. No sé qué trama, los zorros no son nada confiables, ya lo decía mi abuela.

Nick se quedó de piedra cuando la verdad de todo le cayó encima.

 _ **"¿Mamá...qué...? ¿Vine a buscar pistas de Kitty y ahora esto?...¡Judy no puede saberlo! ¿Qué hago ahora?"**_

-¿Y...ahora qué harás?-logró formular, aún pálido, suerte que la máscara lo ocultaba.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Mañana, tomar ese dinero e invertirlo todo en algún negocio. Tengo un contacto, curiosamente me enviaron un mensaje antes de venir para acá ¿No soy afortunado?. Se reunieran conmigo en casa, tal vez saque algo bueno de todo esto; Ahora...-sonrió alegremente- ¡ganarte a la presa hermosa que has traído!

.

.

.

.

.

Los párpados de Judy se estaban cerrando del cansancio.

Los minutos se hicieron largos mientras esperaba alguna señal de Nick o de que fuera a ser liberada.

De pronto, las voces se elevaron nuevamente y su jaula se tambaleó luego de un rechinido de las cadenas.

¡La estaban bajando!

Se agarró de los barrotes, apreciando sorprendida y atenta el panorama que le habían privado hasta ese momento.

 _ **"Bien, al menos podré analizar mejor todo"**_

El salón se expandió a su alrededor, luces y mesas de juegos de azar, tragamonedas y varias mesas de pool; los animales presentes se hicieron perfectamente visibles aunque notaba menos de los que había visto cuando despertó.

-Significa que ya casi acaba todo...solo quedo yo...-susurró, notando las jaulas que estaban al ras del suelo, vacías.

Los que estaban presentes volvieron a gritar animados cuando su prisión quedó a la altura de una mesa de billar.

No solo la ovacionaban a ella, sino a dos felinos que se acercaron , preparando con tiza azul sus tacos de juego.

Uno era un tigre de bengala alto y elegante y el otro era totalmente su opuesto, una pantera baja y regordeta aunque bien vestida.

 _ **"¿Cuál de los dos será A.R.?"**_

Se puso nerviosa cuando la pantera le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora.

-¡¿Listo, Ricky?!-preguntó el tigre con tono jovial, haciendo que el tipo dejará de analizarla.

Él rió, aunque su risa era más como un sonido rasposo.

-¡Prácticamente nací listo, amigo!

Una cebra acómodo las bolas coloridas dentro del triángulo metálico, preparando la mesa para la partida.

 _ **"Comienza el juego"**_ -Pensó Judy, armándose de valor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo la he visto parda con este capítulo! xD**

 **El anterior aunque es muy crudo e incluso algo cruel, no me costó escribirlo tanto como este.**

 **Primero, me metí en un embrollo, peleando contra mi propia lógica ¿Un zorro que pueda hacerse pasar por un felino? ¿En qué mundo y luego de cuántos porros? (En el mío y luego de 5 jaladas jajajaja) Pero tenía que hacerlo y dije: ¡Al carajo! Es ficción y sí me toca escribirlo así, así lo escribo y punto.**

 **Segundo, ¡Yo qué diantres sabía de billar o pool américano! (Gracias a un amigo que me explicó algunas cosas, a YouTube y al tío Google :v los hamo! )**

 **Tercero, No sabía cómo armar el capi así que espero que haya quedado medianamente tolerable.**

 **¡Me divertí pero me harté demasiado! Casi igual que Nick, creo que refleje mi frustración en él.**

 **Pero lo que sigue si lo tengo bien pensando en mi** _ **borrador**_ **, así que** _ **don't worry!**_

 **xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Puntos apartes.**

 **¿Ven la foto que puse como portada del fic? Pues tuve algo de tiempo el fin de semana y me puse a garabatear tratando de darle un rostro a Kitty. ¿Qué tal quedo? Es gracioso, Kitty es mi OC, pero no piensen que "soy yo" o algo por el estilo. En realidad me he inspirado en la chica de mi vida jaja la fabulosa cantante de soul Amy Winehouse (Q.E.P.D.) De hecho cuando me llegó la idea de escribir esta historia y visualizaba a la zorrita, escuchaba "You know I'm no good" /** _ **Tú sabes que no soy buena.**_ **Escuchen la rola y sabrán porqué le di esa personalidad y esa historia en relación con Nick. Y así en cada escena que escribo de ella, Amy está presente. Parece dura por fuera y actua sin ningún remordimiento pero en el fondo está herida, está enojada. Es frágil. Trágica. A poco iremos conociéndola más.**

 **Quiero hacer una portada, a lo Old School, osease a lápiz ¡Qué apesto dibujando digital! :´v A ver si tengo tiempo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y por último, pero no menos importante:**

 **¡Janyo, chico! Me he enamorado de todos tus reviews, leíste todo el fic casi que de una vez :33**

 **Lamento tus casi-tres infartos del capítulo anterior xD , lamento que el misterio sea tan tedioso (perdona, no puedo evitarlo. Revelar todo en diez capítulos es imposible para mí, me daría un infarto también jaja ) lamento los rollos y que sea un poco enredada la trama, lamento que Nick sea tan...tan malo...¡Joder! lo lamento todo...pero no me arrepiento de nada! :v**

 **¡Y que bueno que te guste Jack Savage! Casi nadie lo quiere y de verdad no entiendo porqué y no me interesa ¡Acá se le dará un protagonismo grande y bien merecido!**

 **PD: Lo de la escena parecida a Batman "El caballero de la noche" es totalmente a propósito, no me pude resisitir (Sé que fue poco profesional. Lo dejé así para demostrar que Jack no es perfecto (aunque sea el héroe de la historia) y su odio a los zorros juega un papel importante en la psicología del personaje. Un aspecto fundamental en el género y que también aplico en los demás)**

 **PD2: Lo de las almohadillas se me escapó, pero gracias por hacermelo notar.**

 **En fin, espero que sigas leyendo el fic :D**

 **¡Y a todos los preciosos lectores también!**

 **Ya saben, si hay dudas siempre pueden hacermelo saber.**

 **~ Nos leemos :3**


	13. Chapter 13

_**En el Casino A.P.**_

 _ **Media noche.**_

Nick contuvo el aliento.

El público estaba expectante.

Y la oficial encubierta se aferraba a los barrotes con el corazón desbocado.

Como había sido el ganador en la anterior partida le había tocado abrir el juego.

Su objetivo a ganar fueron las 7 bolas _rayadas*_ luego de golpear con la blanca la número 14.

Comenzó bien, pues tenía en buena posición la número 10 y la 13 frente a la segunda tronera de lado izquierdo, se agachó y colocó en el mejor ángulo su taco.

Golpeó la blanca midiendo la fuerza y ésta empujó a la 13 dentro del hoyo.

 _ **"**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Bien!"**_ -se dijo cuando la 10 dio contra la pared de la mesa y rebotó moviendo la 14.

Ganó turno, eso significaba que podía hacer un extra.

El zorro buscó un nuevo objetivo entre las esferas revueltas, encontrando perfecta la 9 cuando rodeo la mesa, apuntó de forma líneal para que así chocara con la 11, sin embargo no tuvo la misma suerte que con la bola pasada, esta vez ambas chocaron contra otras, incluídas las de Archie Rey.

El tigre soltó una risa burlona, Nick le cedió un turno doble al golpear sus _lisas* ,_ saliendo momentáneamente del juego.

Archie imitó los anteriores movimientos de quien creía su amigo y se halló con la sorpresa de la 1, 7 y 5 alíneadas con la bola blanca frente a la tercera tronera derecha. No lo pensó mucho, movió su taco como si se tratara de un arma y disparó , consiguiendo tres anotaciones en un solo turno acompañadas de aplausos efusivos.

Nick quería quebrarle la vara en la cabeza, pero se contuvo al no dejar que ningún gesto incorrecto se le escapara. De todas maneras tenía que hacerse a la idea de que, lo quisiera o no, Archie Rey debía conseguir la victoria. Lo había decidido en el segundo después de que el tigre de bengala le revelara que su madre era la persona a la que él y Judy buscaban, no a Kitty como dedujeron en primera instancia.

Nada había salido como lo había planeado una vez que consiguió colarse con la coneja adentro de aquel infierno gatuno, nada.

¿Y ahora qué se supone que debía hacer? Ganar y salir de ahí fue lo que había previsto y de pronto se presentó un inconveniente ¿Pero que tal si no todo estaba perdido? ahora se le había ocurrido que si perdía y dejaba que A.R se llevara a Judy al tercer piso al menos ella podría averiguar la dirección donde el tigre y ese supuesto negociante iban a reunirse. No sabía porqué, pero intuía que si Kitty estaba informada de todos los movimientos de su madre con el dinero de las joyas y ese tigre, no tardaría en ir a buscarlo. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, podría atraparla.

¿Pero cómo haría para informar a Judy del nuevo plan?

 _ **"Algo tengo que inventar**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Pero pronto!"**_

Levantó la vista, ignorando el segundo tiro fallido de Archie y mirando a Judy.

Ahí estaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos violetas y perceptivos de ella.

Ignoró el sonido de las bolas al moverse y la nueva ola de ovación hacia el tigre, ambos se miraron solo por unos segundos.

Ella aún no lo reconocía pero estaba intentando decifrar si se trataba del A.R. que buscaban.

-¡Vamos Ricky, tu turno!-le motivó el alegre felino. Era competitivo pero no por eso perdía su buen humor.-¡Hoy estás terrible!

-Apenas estoy empezando-sonrió, volviendo la vista a la mesa.

 _ **"Veamos...puedo darle a la 10, golpear la pared y luego contra la 12 y 11"**_

Así, lo hizo, pero como las garras le sudaban a causa de esos guantes que llevaba, el toque del taco fue más fuerte de lo que debería.

 _ **"**_ _ **¡**_ _ **No!"**_

Por un segundo pensó que fallaría, pero la fortuna le sonrió de nuevo y pudo lograr deshacerse de la 12 y 10 , cada una en diferentes troneras.

La 11 quedó cerca de una tronera de esquina, así que el tiro que hizo fue sencillo.

Ahora estaba sobre Archie, superándole por una bola.

-Nada mal-se encogió de hombros el tigre, sonriendo un poco-Ahora mira al maestro.

Nick se quedó boquiabierto cuando lo vió hacer un tiro en zing zang: la bola blanca avanzó veloz, impactó a la 2 sacándola de la mesa, siguió el recorrido evadiendo tres esferas, golpeó la 4 y esta a su vez a la 6, anotando ambas en un mismo hoyo.

Todos se sorprendieron, incluída Judy, seguro dandose cuenta de que Archie tenía el juego ganado.

 _ **"Solo le falta una para reclamar la 8 negra."**_

El zorro miró la única bola lisa que quedaba y la distancia que la separaba de su hermana, la bola 8.

Hizo un giro, esquivando las rayadas que se interponían en su camino y en la tronera central del lado derecho, se deshizo de la 3.

Nick resopló sintiéndose humillado, recibió una paliza magistral y aunque sabía que ya no tenía oportunidad de triunfar (a menos que A.R. no lograra sacar a la bola negra) se colocó para cumplir con su turno. Su número 9 tenía posición ridículamente sencilla diagonal a cualquiera de las troneras de esquina, optó por la derecha y anotó.

Aun le quedaban la 14 y 15 en la mesa.

Se movió de nuevo, siguiendo la bola blanca, que estaba a buena distancia de la 14 y aún más lejos de la 15, a la 8 negra no podía tocarla todavía.

Tomó aire, dispuesto a despedirse de esa bola verdiblanca con el 14 grabado.

Cerró los ojos al disparar con el taco la blanca.

.

.

.

.

.

Para Judy dejó de existir todo a su alrededor cuando vio al viejo gordo calcular su jugada.

Ella no sabía nada acerca de cómo se jugaba aquello hasta ese momento, uno donde su situación era terrible.

Y aún así estaba absorta viéndolos jugar.

 _ **"El tigre elegante parece un experto...es bueno en esto"**_ -Se admiró en cada uno de sus movimientos.

El otro en cambio...

 _ **"No es rival para ese sujeto...no luce como si estuviera acostumbrado a jugar esta cosa"**_

Lo que la desconcertó un poco, se suponía que para ser de los que frecuentaban ese lugar al menos debía ser tan diestro como su oponente, al menos. ¿Será qué...?

-¡NO!-un grito salió de su boca cuando la bola blanca rozó a la número 14, entrando en el hoyo. Una falta, le daba doble turno al otro.

La pantera abrió los ojos sorprendido y en sus ojos se reflejo el espanto cuando vio su esfera rodar levemente sin avanzar nada.

-¡Calla coneja!-un león joven que la custodiaba golpeó la jaula, haciéndola caer de bruses.

Todos los demás rieron, el tigre de bengala los siguió.

-Ricky, amigo mío, creo que esto es el fin-llenó de tiza azul el extremo de su taco y le sonrió satisfecho. -Mmmmh...-analizó la mesa y la única bola que le interesaba.

Judy supuso que si atinaba a la única bola negra tendría la victoria, luego descubrió que debía escojer el hoyo donde la sacaría de juego.

-Primera tronera izquierda.-decidió.

La conejita gateó hasta las barras, mirando con ojos impresionados ese tiro.

Falló.

Hubo silencio sepulcral.

El felino rayado no se inquietó, si no que dio la vuelta a la mesa y puso el taco detrás de la bola blanca.

 _ **"Lleva ventaja, por eso no se preocupa"**_

Pero tenía un problema y es que debía por fuerza meter la 8 en el sitio donde había elegido...y no había manera de que lo hiciera, estaba en la dirección opuesta.

 _ **"Tendr**_ _ **í**_ _ **a que rodear la blanca, golpearla con fuerza hacia el frente, atravesar la mesa, rebotar en la pared frontal , devolverse y quiz**_ _ **á**_ _ **quede en la posici**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n que necesita. Movimiento d**_ _ **í**_ _ **ficil."**_ Puede que ella no supiera de reglas ni estrategias del billar pero su sentido de precisión era excelente.

A final de cuentas de eso se trataba todo: simple cálculo matemático.

El tigre debió pensar lo mismo que ella pues hizo justo lo que Judy hubiera hecho.

Siguió el curso al pie de la letra y todo acabó.

Al devolverse, chocó con la bola negra a su costado derecho, desviándola con fuerza hacia la izquierda y metiéndola en el hoyo.

Judy quedó maravillada al igual que los presentes que aplaudieron y mencionaron su nombre entre celebraciones.

"¡ _Archie, Archie, Archie!"_ -Aclamaron.

 _ **"**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Archie? ...**_ _ **¿**_ _ **A.R.? "**_

-Es él...-susurró. Encontrando finalmente al sospechoso principal de su investigación. Sonrió sin querer-Me llevaran con él.

¿Acaso podía ser mejor?

Entonces la búrbuja de alegría se rompió en el salón cuando la pantera estampó con fuerza y furia su taco contra la mesa, quebrándolo a la mitad.

Por autoreflejo todo se sumió en silencio y pronto una decena de felinos sacaron armas, cargándolas mientras mostraban los colmillos.

La pantera no se quedó atrás, también mostró las fauses.

 _ **"**_ _ **¡**_ _ **No, no, no,no,no!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **No ahora! "**_

El tigre intervino.

-Hey, hey-alzó las patas en señal de paz-Tranquilos todos, bajen sus armas. Rick solo tuvo un mal día.

Lo obedecieron enseguida.

Él se acercó a la pantera malencarada.

-Oye, sé cuanto deseabas a la linda presa-Las orejas de Judy bajaron cuando ambos volvieron a verla.-Así que para que no creas que soy un desconsiderado te dejaré estar con ella diez minutos, ¿Qué dices?

Judy palideció cuando el tipo la miró fijamente.

-Que sean 20 minutos. -respondió serio.

Archie se carcajeó.

-¡De acuerdo, señor!-su tono era siempre alegre-¡20 minutos serán!

Una sonrisa sárdonica se dibujó en la cara de la pantera, Judy perdió todo el color de la suya.

-Bueno, lleven a esta lindura al piso tres. ¿Qué esperan?-mandó Archie.

(...)

Judy opuso toda la resistencia que el reducido espacio le permitía.

Pataleó, gritó y trataba de abrir el cerrojo con las patas traseras, con las garras y también con los dientes.

No dejaría que la tocaran.

Dos leones llevaban la jaula al piso 3 mientras ella ponía toda su fuerza en empujar con su cuerpo la prisión metálica, esperando que se les soltara de las patas y con suerte se abriera...o al menos que abollara las rejas para así escapar.

Los dos amigos se habían quedado abajo charlando, mientras a ella la llevaban a un cuarto específico.

En el recorrido escuchó voces, ruidos e incluso gemidos provinientes de varias habitación.

 _ **"Cuando salga de aquí har**_ _ **é**_ _ **que desmantelen este lugar, no quedar**_ _ **á**_ _ **nada."-**_ pensó asqueada e indignada. Todo en ese sitio era siniestro e inmoral.

Siguió luchando pese a que varias veces le sacudieron para que se quedara quieta.

Cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto reservado para Rick Wallas la depositaron en el suelo, en el centro. Verificaron las ventanas y sin decir más salieron, dejándola bajo llave.

La coneja miró a su alrededor cohibida: El cuarto era amplio y la decoración exquista, mezcla de elegancia con un toque de detalle victoriano. La cama era inmensa y sobre ella, en el techo un espejo que abarcaba toda la longitud del lecho. Velas y candelabros, alfombras caras y muebles de madera con acabados sensacionales y paredes forradas de tonos violetas en conjunto con las cortinas y las sabanas.

También había cuarto de baño pero estaba cerrado.

Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias se habría emocionado de estar en una habitación así.

Con su amante.

Si tuviera uno.

Dejó de divagar cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Se puso en guardia.

La pantera entró en silencio.

Judy permaneció inmóvil, viendo como los hombros del tipo caían acompañados de un largo suspiro agotado.

Medio minuto después se giró y a la coneja le temblaron las rodillas solo con verle a los ojos y luego cómo se desanudaba la corbata.

-Al fin solos. -dijo, se notaba cansado.

Judy retrocedió cuando él se acercó con la llave entre las garras y aunque estaba muerta del miedo se preparó para saltar sobre él apenas abriera y correr hacia la puerta.

-Ahora te sacaré de esta porquería.

El cerrojo cedió y en la milésima de segundo que duró el rechinido de las bisagras, Judy se lanzó contra las rejas del pequeño portón, saltó sobre el felino justo en el pecho haciéndole caer y corrió hacia la puerta.

El corazón le latió acelerado, quiso abrir pero estaban encerrados , entonces la pantera regordeta la sujetó por la cintura con firmeza.

-¡No, no...!-Luchó tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Quédate quieta ¡tranquílizate!- le pedía él, intentando que no se le escapara.

-No...no, suéltame ¡auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

Él le puso una pata en la boca para callarla.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Judy! ¡Judy! ¡Escúchame!

Pero ella no le oía, quería alejarse de él. Pateaba y trataba de gritar y por último le dio un mordisco con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Rick_ soltó un alarido, sus ojos se oscurecieron y gruñó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

La estampó con busquedad, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta, aferrando sus garras contra la piel de sus delicados brazos.

-¡Ya basta, Zanahorias!

Judy, que había cerrado los ojos al sentir el ataque, los abrió en shock.

 _ **"¿Qué...?"**_

¡No podía creerlo!

Petrificada y con el ritmo cárdiaco al mil, se quedó con la mente en blanco de la impresión.

-Judy, soy yo, Nick.

Las garras de él dejaron de hacer presión y la soltaron, pero no se alejó.

-¿Zanahorias?-su voz sonaba preocupada.

La coneja reconoció el tono de la voz, reconoció su mirada, reparando en lo verde y llamativa que era, pero nada más, el resto no era el animal que ella conocía.

-¿Nick...?-susurró moribunda.

La pantera asintió despacio.

Retrocedió un paso, se llevó las garras a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Un sonido plástico se produjó y la máscara se aflojó.

Judy estaba perpleja cuando el rostro del zorro se reveló al fin.

-Lo siento tanto, Judy.-confesó angustiado, deshaciéndose de un gorro de redecilla que oprimía sus orejas. -Yo no...sé que hice mal...yo...

Ella que se había quedado sin aliento y quieta, reaccionó de pronto invadida por la furia.

-¡TÚ!- le gritó roja de la rabia.

Y sin pensarlo le asestó una bofetada tan violenta que le volteó la cara.

Nick se tambaleó pero no pudo siquiera asimilar el golpe cuando sintió a Judy abalanzarse sobre él, iracunda.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, la coneja lo golpeaba en el pecho y en la cara con los puños, fuera de sí.

-¡Maldito! ¡Infeliz! -Nick luchaba por quitarsela de encima y esquivar los puñetazos que iban directo a su rostro.-¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Imbécil!

-Judy por favor...-Nunca había recibido una lluvia de golpes por parte de una chica y la verdad, estaba aterrado y sorprendido como nunca ella rasgó su traje y el relleno del disfraz-...Judy, ¡dejame explicarte!

-¡Voy a matarte...Voy a...matarte!-Sozollaba.

Nick tuvo una oportunidad y logró tomarla de las muñecas. No quería lastimarla, se veía tan frágil que volvió a sentir aquella molesta punzada en el pecho y al verla llorar, todo empeoró dentro de él.

Optó por cambiar de posiciones ya que no dejaba de pelear.

Cuando la tuvo debajo de su cuerpo, ella se rindió gimiendo mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

-¡Dios mío, Judy!...¡¿Qué he hecho?!-dijo abatido.

-¿Cómo pudiste?...Confié en tí...

-Fue la única forma que encontré para entrar aquí...yo...no sé qué mierda pensaba, creí que era una buena idea y...cuando te vi ahí arriba, encerrada-ella suspiró con dolor-yo quería...yo...yo...soy un monstruo.

Hablaba con la voz quebrada y en sus ojos verdes había tal desesperación que a Judy le partió el alma.

-Soy despreciable.

Se quitó de encima de ella, se sentó marcando distancia y luego empezó a aflojarse la corbata y a deshacerse de lo que traía puesto.

Judy se incorporó, recuperando la respiración.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el torso de la pata.

Sabía que Nick había actuado mal, ahora sabía que sus sospechas eran verdaderas, que él no era quién decía ser, sabía que tenía derecho a estar furiosa e irse y abandonar el caso, sabía que podía incluso arrestarlo por lo que había hecho con ella, sabía tantas cosas pero al ver su mirada atormentada y cómo luchaba asqueado por quitarse ese atuendo que representaba su abominable plan, solo consiguió lanzarse contra él para abrazarlo.

 _ **"¡Me he vuelto loca!"**_

Nick se sorprendió quedando a medio camino de sacarse la parte baja del relleno cuando sintió a Judy aferrarse a él.

-¿Judy, qué...?-Se quedó sin palabras. Sin comprender qué hacía, debía odiarlo, escupirlo o maldecirlo, debío salir de ahí pero en lugar de eso estaba rodeándolo con sus brazos y enterrando su rostro entre el pelaje blanco de su pecho.

-¡Sí que eres despeciable!-exclamó ella, dándole la razón.-...Y yo estoy demente, quisiera poder estrangularte...-Se aferrò aún más-Solo dime que no pensabas abandonarme...que ibas a protegerme, dilo y no habrá nada que perdonar.

Él se no podía creer qué era lo que pasaba, qué ocurría con ella, por qué era tan noble, tan buena.

-Nunca...primero moriría antes de que algo malo te pasara. ¡Perdóname Judy, perdóname!

Confesó con el corazón en la pata, jamás había jurado nada en su vida hasta ese momento, pero era cierto, luego de todo lo qué había pasado esa noche no podía negarlo más. Su instinto protector era más fuerte que él...y eso estaba mal.

-Lo arruiné todo, el caso...descubrí algo con A.R. pero no soportaría dejarte a solas con él, no lo vale...Judy-Ella alzó la vista y él la tomó del rostro- Huyamos de aquí.

-¿Y echar por la borda todo lo que has hecho?-susurró, soltándolo. A pesar del arrepentimiento en la cara de Nick ella no lo dejaría tan fácil. No estaba segura si estaba fingiendo ahora o si de verdad no quería que ella se fuera con Archie, daba igual, tenía un caso que resolver y ahora más que nunca estaba segura que con Archie aclararía la identidad de Kitty...y posiblemente la de Nick también. Estaba metiéndose en territorios peligrosos. -No, no lo permitiré.

-No, por favor. ¡No valgo ni la mitad de tu esfuerzo!

-No lo hago por ti-dijo, lista para contarle lo que ella había descubierto la mañana anterior y a la vez ver la reacción del zorro. -Lo hago por Kitty.

-¿Kitty?-su rostro se descompusó en una mueca rabiosa-Ella tampoco lo vale, esa bruja mentirosa.

No parecía darse cuenta de lo que decía...o simplemente ya no le importaba que todo se viniera abajo.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amigo, Jack Savage y su caso en Plaza Sahara?-Nick asintió ligeramente confundido.-Pues descubrí que se trataba de un tal William van Tousse.

La expresión del cánido era de sorpresa genuina.

-Kitty...

-Sí-asintió ella terminando su pensamiento-Está relacionada con ese zorro, que era un delincuente, un criminal muy peligroso que fabricaba armas. ¿Kitty será su hija? No lo sabremos hasta dar con ella.

Nick reflexionó un momento. No podía creer lo que Judy le estaba diciendo, sobretodo porque no recordaba que el viejo zorro hubiese mencionado nada de tener una hija antes, ¡pero vaya que si explicaba porqué se vengó de él!

-¿En qué piensas?

-En Archie Rey, él mencionó algo sobre una zorra con la que debía encontrarse...dijo algo sobre un camión de joyas y dinero, mucho dinero. -Guardando para sí los detalles que involucraban a su madre. Estaba seguro que Kitty iría a buscar a A.R. -Yo creo que ella iría por el dinero. Tenemos que atraparla.

 _ **"¿Atraparla? ...¿dónde quedó la preocupación por su prometida? ¿Qué escondes Nick Wilde?**_

 _ **Espera un segundo..."**_

-¡Camión con joyas!- exclamó ella. Su investigación en la ZPD, todo conectaba a la perfección.

-¿Qué sucede?

Pero no podía hablar de su trabajo con cíviles.

-Es parte de una investigación, clasificada. Esto es una pista muy importante-Explicó.

-De acuerdo.-Por alguna razón a Nick no pareció gustarle la respuesta tan cortante.

-Tengo que conseguir la dirección de Archie y para eso tengo que ir con él.

Nick lo pensó pero ya no estaba contento con la idea.

-¿No hay otra alternativa?-preguntó afligido.

-Me temo que no.

La oficial tenía miedo pero no se rendiría a esas alturas.

-Entonces, ven conmigo-le dijo, poniéndose de pie y jalándola de la pata hacia el cuarto de baño.

Debajo del traje relleno solo había conservado los pantalones de su smokin y aunque hace un momento Judy no había tenido problemas con abrazar su torso desnudo, dentro del cuarto de baño no se sentía cómoda encerrada con él.

Y su nerviosismo aumentó cuando el zorro la levantó y la sentó en la barra del lavabo sin que ella pudiera oponerse. Ambos a la misma altura ahora.

-¿Qué-qué haces, N-nick?-él sacó algo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Judy ya no confiaba en esa clase de movimientos su parte. Atrapó su garra cuando la acercó a ella.

-No voy a lastimarte, Zanahorias. -replicó serio, zafándose de su patita.

-Bueno...te he perdonado...aunque eso no significa que confíe en lo qué piensas hacer al segundo siguiente.

Nick levantó la comisura derecha en una sonrisa que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras.

Se miraban a los ojos, Judy percibió intensidad en la mirada de él.

Y luego sintió sus garras colarse por las aberturas de su vestido por ambos lados, subir en una caricia por sus rodillas y por sus muslos.

Otra vez se quedó inmóvil, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Le subió la falda, descubriendo sus muslos lo mejor que pudo.

-Ahora no te muevas-le dijo, subiendo su pierna derecha y enlazándola a su cintura. Judy ahogó un gemido.

Nick no quería ver la postura en la que había puesto a la coneja alrededor de él, por lo que solo la miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba, controlando cualquier impulso.

Pero ella no lo imitó.

El zorro deslizó una faja con un aparato extraño alrededor de su muslo, bastante cerca de su entrepierna.

-Pensaba ponertelo antes de venir aquí-su voz se apagó levemente pero se repuso al ajustar la fajita a su pierna.-...pero creí que podían descubrir el engaño.

-¿Q-qué es?-sintió curiosidad a pesar de lo tímida que se encontraba.

De pronto la atmosfera entre los dos se convirtió en algo más íntimo. Quizá fuera la voz con un toque sensual de Judy lo que lo provocó.

-Es un paralizador eléctrico.-Sonrió perverso.

-¿Un paralizador? , ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-le interrogó entrecerrando sus bellos ojos-¿De dónde sacaste todo? Dime la verdad.

-Conozco a mucha gente. Cobré un favor. -se encogió de hombros-No me creas si no quieres.

Ella lo analizó y no tuvo de otra más que fiarse de lo que le decía...por ese momento.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-Sólo tengo que oprimir este botón-una luz roja se encendió en el aparato-...Y cuando Archie Rey este cerca de ti- Se apartó de la coneja-...le dará una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte para desmayarlo. Entonces podrás revisar sus pertenencias y salir de su cuarto.

Judy se impresionó.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?

-Tranquila, no te hará ningún daño.

La oficial le dio una mirada esceptica

-Yo sería incapaz de lastimarte.-declaró Nick, diciendo la verdad.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Un capítulo lleno de emociones! xD**_

 _ **En respuesta a Janyo: Kitty es una zorra ártica. Según he leído, este tipo de zorro cambia de pelaje dependiendo de la estación climática en la que se encuentren. Así que ella es en realidad de un color gris pero como vive en Zona Polar , todos ahí se adaptan con pelo blanco , creo que en cap 8 lo escribí, sin embargo ya hablaré más a fondo de ese detallito en el siguiente capítulo. Con Nick era pelirroja porque era un disfraz.**_

 _ **Y sobre las cuentas para subir dibujos, no, no tengo :/ veré si abro una en DeviantART. Aunque, ya abrí cuenta en Wattpad para tener un respaldo del fic, ahí iré publicando y seguro agrego lo que vaya dibujando :D Gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **En respuesta a Naoki chan: ¡Deseo cumplido! xD Un poco de Nicudy para calentar la situación ¿Qué tal? 7u7 jaja y pues con respecto a una escena de Jack y Kitty, lo veo algo complicado como escena "hot" pero ya veremos si un encuentro es posible :)**_

 _ **¡Y gracias por el halago! Jeje Me alegro de que te guste mi "suspenso" policial :3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A:Hey! ¿listos (as) para el mini-posible-infarto del día?**

 **Esto se pone feo, pero todo sea en nombre de la acción.**

 **Nunca pensé que la escena en el casino me llevara más de tres tediosos capítulos y aunque intenté acabar aquí y pasar al siguiente punto de la investigación me fue imposible, queda un poco que narrar, ya lo verán al final de este capítulo.**

 **Si sobreviven hasta el final, nos vemos en las** _ **notas de autor**_ **xD**

 **Como siempre, especial cuidado las pistas :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(...)

 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _hab_ _í_ _a pasado?_

Era la pregunta que Nick se hacía cuando Judy lo dejó solo en el baño mientras volvía a enfundarse el disfraz.

 _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _hab_ _í_ _a ocurrido?_

Se echó agua en la cara.

 _ **"**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Se me ha escapado de las garras!"**_ -se dijo en un murmuro, observando su reflejo en el espejo.- _ **"No pude controlarme..."**_

No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que ya no podía engañar más a Judy. El simple hecho de mostrarle a fondo dos de sus más importantes y villanezcas habilidades, (como era el talento del disfraz y su destreza para elaborar planes de ese calibre), fue un error. Sabía que la coneja no era nada ingenua, que se le daba de maravilla indagar y examinar con detalle todo lo que la rodeaba y aún así lo había llevado a cabo, desafiándola.

 _ **"Tarde o temprano lo descubrir**_ _ **á**_ _ **todo. Tengo que apresurarme."**_

Trató de encubrir lo mejor posible todos los detalles que lo vincularan al lado criminal y también a su verdadera identidad y también exageró a la hora de "pedir disculpas" para suavizar un poco el impacto de su perverso plan y que la coneja no huyera, pero se dio cuenta al verla a los ojos en esos 15 minutos, que ella ya no parecía creer en nada de lo que él decía, que lo estudiaba con recelo, que lo tachaba de falso y tal vez peligroso.

Y lo era.

Al menos en la parte de ocultar su faceta de maestro del engaño, porque acerca de lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, no mentía.

Sus barreras se vinieron abajo al verla llorar desolada, al percibir su sensiblidad y sentir su delicadeza. Reconocía para sí que siempre se había cconsiderado un monstruo pero no fue hasta acorralar a la pequeña coneja bajo su propio peso que se sintió realmente como uno...y fue una sensación horrible.

Reveló sus pensamientos y emociones de una manera que consideraba imposible y eso fue el doble de horrible.

Comenzaba a temer el control y la influencia que ella estaba teniendo en él, sobretodo porque eso significaba que llegaría un momento en que no podría avanzar más y entonces perdería todo por lo que había trabajado hasta ese instante.

No. Debía reprimirlo, reconstruir el muro de engaños que había levantado al momento de entrar a aquella recepción de la comisaría. Debía hacerlo, más ahora que Judy le pisaba los talones, descubriéndolo a cada paso en falso.

Solo esperaba ser capaz de lograrlo.

-¿Ya terminaste, Nick?-Dio un brinco cuando Judy le habló al otro lado de puerta, dando un golpecito.

-Sí, salgo enseguida.- contestó. Cero rastros de preocupación en su voz.

-De acuerdo.- le dijo- Se me ha ocurrido algo.

 _ **"Bien, acabemos con esto"**_

Nick se daba un último vistazo cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

-¿De qué trata tu brillante idea, Zanahorias?-Se concentraba en ajustar la corbata, sin mirarla aún.

Luego alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Judy se había rasgado el vestido del lado izquierdo de la falda dejando sus fantásticas piernas al descubierto, pero cuidando el lado contrario, dónde ocultaba el paralizador; el tirante derecho lo había bajado a tirones y para terminar con la terrible, terrible y tentadora visión se había quitado el sostén.

Ya era un fastidio saber que debía ir con Archie Rey arriesgándose a que la descubriera o la lastimara, pero aquello le revolvía las tripas...

Reparó en el brasier en el suelo, blanco de encaje.

El pulso se le aceleró.

¡No permitiría que le diera un espectáculo visual a ese infeliz! ¡Sobre su frío cadáver!

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-bramó al borde de un ataque-¡¿Pero has perdido el juicio?! No es necesario llegar a ese límite, Zanahorias.

Lo decía él, que no había tenido escrúpulos de llevarla ahí sin su consentimiento y servirla como plato de primera clase.

 _ **"Okey, una verdadera estafa requiere credibilidad y empieza a actuar como si fuera experta en ello pero esto es m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de lo que puedo soportar. Es mi presa."**_ -Se lastimó las almohadillas con las uñas al hacer puños.

Judy cruzó los brazos, remarcando la forma de sus pechos, lo que lo distrajó varios segundos antes de que ella le replicara.

-Estaré de encubierto en una misión, debe parecer real.

-Tú lo has dicho, "parecer" , no ser. No, simplemente no lo acepto-se acercó a ella pero cuidando la distancia.

La chica resopló.

-Nick, no pienses que esta idea me gusta. Es abominable, va en contra de todos mis valores, pero si queremos hallar a Kitty y desenmascarar los negocios sucios de esta gente, tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber como policía...Y fue parte de tu plan en primer lugar. -le recordó, echándole sal a la herida _**("**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Maldici**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n!")**_ -Sólo dejaré que se acerque a mi y tu aparatito maligno hará el resto, buscaré en sus pertenencias la dirección y luego saldré de ahí.Tú me esperas afuera y nos largamos de aquí. Pan comido.

Su mirada verde jade no mostraba señales de aprobación y la de la coneja indicaba que no cambiaría de opinión.

-Déjame pensar en algo, yo...-dio varias vueltas buscando un mejor método. _**"¡Rayos! Comienzo a creer que mejor hubiera usado yo el vestido. Ser**_ _ **í**_ _ **a m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s f**_ _ **á**_ _ **cil"-**_ pensó con amargura.

-Olvídalo, tenemos dos minutos antes de que esos tipos entren por esa puerta. No hay tiempo para discutirlo, lo haremos según tu plan inicial.-Sus ojos se inundaron de miedo pero en su voz solo se entonaba una valentía inquebrantable. Nick admiraba esa cualidad en Judy desde la primera vez que oyó hablar sobre recordaba tanto a su difunto padre-Confía en mi, no lo arruinaré...

-Confió en ti, claro...-desvió la mirada hacia la entrada-...pero en A.R. no, es peligroso y sus intenciones son peores. Debes tener mucho cuidado, nada se le escapa.

-Lo he notado-corroboró-Se ve agradable, pero no parece alguien al que se le pueda dar la espalda. En la academia, aprendimos sobre perfiles criminales, sé cómo tratar con los de su calaña.

 _ **"Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **interesante..."**_ Eso llamó la atención del zorro. _**"¿Su técnica funcionará con todos?"**_

-De acuerdo-Se rindió de mala gana. Si ella decía que podía hacerlo, no podía impedirselo y para ser sinceros no tenían más opciones- lo haremos así.-Ella sonrió absurdamente emocionada- Pero...¡Por todas las moras, cúbrete! ¿Quieres? -le ordenó.

Judy palideció de la verguenza cuando él pasó a su lado para asomarse por la ventana pero se recuperó enseguida, cruzándose de brazos, seria.

-Entonces, ¿qué crees que diga Archie Rey cuando me lleven con él intacta? Porque si no lo recuerdas, aquí no se viene a charlar.

-¿Quieres la verdad?, me importa un carajo lo qué piense ese idiota.-corrió la cortina con brusquedad después de ver qué tan despejada estaba la zona y giró sobre sus patas para volver a estar frente a ella- No saldrás de aquí en ese estado y hablo en serio.

-¿Y qué harás para evitarlo?-Judy sonrió con burla. Al parecer le hacia gracia la actitud tan recelosa y algo infantil del zorro. Ignoraba si de verdad le molestaba o no, pero de ser así, se merecía sufrir eso y mucho más-Ni siquiera puedes tocarme mientras lleve el paralizador.

-¿Crees que no puedo?-Él gruñó, pretendiendo ser intimidante pero solo estaba fastidiado. Ella dibujó una sonrisa retadora y divertida-Yo te...

Llamaron a la puerta con dos golpes fuertes.

 _-_ _¡¿_ _Rick?!_ _¡_ _El tiempo acab_ _ó_ _!-_ le gritaron _._

LLegó la hora.

-¡Un segundo!- respondió. -Hopps no bromeo, por favor...

-No hay tiempo que perder-Ella se alejó sin obedecerlo, encaminándose a la jaula.

-Zanahorias...-susurró sin moverse-...¡Zanahorias!

Antes de que entrará por completo en la celda, la atrapó del brazo, recibiendo una pequeña descarga pero la soportó. Para A.R. sería mucho más fuerte cuando se acercara más al lugar donde tenía el paralizador.

Nick la soltó, la puerta resonó de nuevo.

-¡Dije que esperen!-gritó impaciente.

No podía discutir más, tirarían la puerta si no abría.

-Estoy harto-le dijo a una Judy expectante- Quiero sacarte de este lugar lo más rápido posible. Así que, por amor a los dioses, no bajes la guardia, no te dejes tocar más de lo necesario por ese imbécil y Judy...-su mirada de amatista era de un millón de emociones indecifrables-...te espero en el lugar donde acordamos.

Ella asintió, renovando su coraje.

Entró a la jaula, Nick cerró con llave y fue a abrirle a los sujetos, ocultando su rostro bajo la máscara.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Zona Polar, Guarida de "El Terror Helado".**_

 _ **2:43 a.m. (seg**_ _ **ú**_ _ **n zona horaria)**_

Frank daba el último bocado de su aperitivo de bayas y trucha cuando su esposa entró a la habitación de nuevo, dando un portazo.

La observó con ojos calculadores y cristalinos, masticando despacio.

La conocía muy bien, ya que siempre que entraba tirando la puerta o cualquier cosa que trajera en las garras significaba que estaba disgustada...o pensativa.

No le extrañaba, desde que había regresado a su lado , no dejaban de notarse sus silencios reflexivos o su discreta incomodidad.

Pero en ese momento, parecía crear ideas.

 _ **"La zorra habl**_ _ **ó**_ _ **al fin"**_

Ya lo habían charlado antes de bajar a interrogar a su prisionera: Si lograban sacarle la ubicación del escondite de las piedras preciosas y la fortuna, la zorra blanca iría al lugar. Un viaje de casi 12 horas para llegar desde Zona Polar a cualquiera de los demás hábitats, por lo que debía partir de inmediato.

-¿Quién es el intermediario?-De espaldas a él, la escuchó remover cosas e ir de un lado a otro.

De pronto hubo silencio.

-Archie Rey-respondió , guardando ropa y cartuchos de balas en una mochila- ¿Lo recuerdas? Hace tiempo trabajabamos para él, llevando presas a su repugnante "casino".

-Claro, como olvidarlo-Una sonrisa filosa se asomó en su cara.-Eran buenos tiempos.

-¿" _Buenos_ ", dices?-Bufó ella-Ese trabajo era un asco y tan poco remunerado. Me alegré tanto cuando lo dejamos...-suspiró-y ahora, pensar que tengo que volver ahí a buscar a ese gusano. ¡Vaya mierda!

El zorro ártico estaba de acuerdo con ella, al menos en parte.

Esos años fueron una época desgraciada para él, más o menos desde el momento en que William había desaparecido junto con su trabajo y todos sus aprendices se vieron obligados a tomar caminos distintos.

Él lo llamaba "buenos tiempos" porque eso era la prueba latente de que había tenido a Kitty a su lado y ella a él. Jóvenes y unidos habían sobrevivido a la pobreza, al miedo en la inmensidad del mundo que los rodeaba, a la soledad y al abandono.

 _ **"Mi pareja"**_ -rememoró con inusual afecto.

Como si ambos formaran el tronco más fuerte que un árbol podría tener para soportar toda tempestad y tormenta, así de admirable era su unión.

Por varios años tuvieron que trabajar en cualquier oportunidad que se les presentara les gustara o no, como por ejemplo, ser secuestradores para el A.P. Casino. Un oficio muy por debajo de sus capacidades pero que les proporcionó alimento y techo donde vivir.

 _ **"Incluso, tratamos de enderezar nuestro camino y vivir honrada y decentemente"-**_ Sonrió al ras de su copa de vino. __¡Qué irónico y lejano sonaba aquello!

Claro, la sociedad los rechazó como era de esperarse y continuaron en la miseria.

Eso hasta que finalmente él consiguió la empresa que cambiaría su vida, llegando a ser parte a la mafia congelada de Zona Polar.

Fue un largo camino el que tuvo que recorrer para convirtirse en alumno del negocio como cobrador, luego, por obra de sus habilidades innatas, en la mano derecha del viejo Terror Helado y por último, su remplazó.

El anciano enfermó gravemente hacía tan solo un dos y medio atrás y debido a la estima que le tenía le "heredó" todo lo que representaba ser el infame "Terror Helado "

Y subiendo con esfuerzo y paciencia de escalón en escalón logró la posición en la que se encontraba ahora: Siendo dueño de la mayor parte del territorio y moviendo negocios ílicitos a la sombra de un pseudonimo demasiado grande para un cánido tan joven como él. Sin embargo, él siempre fue ambicioso e inteligente, por lo que adaptarse a ese cargo no fue tan complicado. Aprendió bien, sus socios no tenían forma de saber que el mando pasó a otras patas, a sus patas.

Entonces trajo consigo a Kitty y la convirtió en su esposa y mano derecha, era su animal de máxima confianza.

La vulpina , su fiel compañera, era la única que conocía su rostro en esa sociedad de criminales y era su único apoyo, desde siempre.

Al menos, quería creer que aún le era fiel, aunque no parecía serlo tanto como antes de marcharse.

Y tenía fundamentos para pensar en eso.

Acabó su comida y se giró para ver que hacía ella.

Ahí estaba la principal sospecha:

Su mirada se tornó oscura y su semblante también: Kitty estaba sentada , viéndose en el espejo circular de su tocador mientras se maquillaba.

¡Cómo odiaba aquello!

Frank no era un zorro ártico en realidad, sino uno rojizo, pero había tenido que abandonar su pelaje al mismo tiempo que abandonó su identidad para tomar una ajena. Él lo hizo por necesidad, en cambio Kitty...

Al ser él "manda más" de toda mafia vulpina , tenía acceso a toda clase de información sobre quiénes laboraban para él y cuanto dinero manejaban dependiendo de sus negocios.

Y así fue como dio con su pasado de nuevo:William van Tousse, El Fabricante .

Los rumores crecían, pero no habían muestras físicas de indicaran que él había regresado pero el sello de su trabajo estaba ahí, en ese invento de los collares.

Y ya que él no podía abandonar su puesto, ordenó a Kitty infiltrarse y descubrir quién había suplantado al famoso y demente _Fabricante_ y averiguar todo lo posible sobre é costó meses hallarlo y cuando lo lograron, ella se fue a buscarlo:Un zorro rojo, tal vez un par de años mayor que ellos y desconocido. Kitty pensó en eliminarlo de escena pero a Frank se le ocurrió que era mejor si lo seducía y lo atraía a ellos para sacarle toda la información y el funcionamiento de esa arma revolucionaria , ya que por derecho todos los inventos pertenecían a la manada del viejo William, entonces debían recuperarlos .

En ese momento estuvo de acuerdo en que era lo ideal camuflarse dentro del clan, pero ahora...

-No tienes porque ocultarte más -le dijo, de pie , llevándose las patas a los bolsillos -Me gusta tu pelaje blanco y brillante ,tu cabello rubio que resalta el color de tus ojos, peligrosos -Confesó siendo seductor y complaciente. -Esa colmena que llevas en la cabeza me hace recordar cuando te conocí, medio muerto de borracho afuera de un bar-Ella le regaló una sonrisa viéndolo por el reflejo, deteniendo su labor. Claro que se acordaba de esa primera vez . Hacía tiempo que no le decía un cumplido- ...incluso me gustan tus patas peludas...

Frank rara vez bromeaba, a menos que tuviera dobles intenciones.

Kitty se echó a reír: los zorros de su clase tenían abundante pelaje alrededor de las patas, les facilitaba andar en la nieve mejor que a ningún otro tipo.

-¿Acaso tratas de persuadirme, cielo? -sonrió ladina. Conocía la respuesta, pero verle rogar era mucho más satisfactorio.

-Por supuesto, sabes cuanto odio verte fingir ser pelirroja. No tolero a los zorros rojos.

-No deberías decir eso-le reprendió-Tú eres...

- _Era_.-interrumpió, tomando lugar detrás de ella,masajeando sus hombros.-De ese zorro no queda nada.

-Eso no es cierto-giró la silla para verlo a los ojos, rojos bermellón y menos fríos que de costumbre-El cretino al que más amo sigue ahí en el fondo ,debajo de todo ese pelo feo y teñido. -Sonrió con calidez, abrazándolo por la nuca. Cuando estaban en privado, no había nada que fingir.-Deberías ser tú el que no se oculte más...

Se inclinó para besarlo.

 _ **"Eso pronuncian sus labios, pero sus ojos dicen otras cosas"**_

Melancolía, incertidumbre y miedo.

 _ **"**_ _ **¿**_ _ **De verdad sigues am**_ _ **á**_ _ **ndome?"**_

No había manera de ocultarlo: Ella no dejaba de pensar en su falso amante, ese zorro pelirrojo. En el fondo deseaba comprenderla,él mismo la había orillado a seguir sus instrucciones y ahora el resultado había sido fatal .

 _ **"Ese infeliz de Wilde, me ha quitado todo lo que me pertenece...**_ _ **¿**_ _ **y ahora a Kitty tambi**_ _ **é**_ _ **n?"**_ -La sangre le hirvió solo de recordar que inevitablemente ellos volverían a encontrarse, aun si era para enterrarlo vivo en una fosa.

Se apartó molesto, devorado por los celos y la impotencia de poder regir sobre los deseos de otros , excepto en los de su esposa.

Ella notó su abrupto cambio y el frío del ambiente cuando el zorro se separó.

Volvía a ser descorazonado.

-Tengo que ir al taller, hay algunos detalles que debo estudiar sobre esos malditos planos.-Ni siquiera la miraba, buscando su abrigo-Espero noticias una vez que llegues a Zootopia Centro. No tardes.

No esperó respuesta y cerró de un portazo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **En la habitaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n de A.R.**_

 _ **1:15 a.m.**_

 _ **"Es justo como Nick me indicó."**_

Judy guardó lo mejor que pudo el mapa visual que había formado de camino a la morada de Archie Rey.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, la coneja notó que el cuarto no era muy diferente al que compartió con Nick, solo era un poco más amplia y los muebles estaban a la medida de un tipo tan alto como el tigre.

Archie fumaba su tercer puro, descansando en el diván color mostaza cuando ella hizo acto de presencia.

Él le regaló una sonrisa empalagosa con colmillos amarillentos pero perfectamente cuidados e hizo una seña para que los dejaran solos.

 _ **"Nick tiene razón, es con cautela Judy"**_

Recibió la llave y sin dejar de mirarl, se quedaro solo los dos, encerrados.

-Veo que Rick aprovechó al máximo sus 20 minutos-Se dirigió a ella con una cortesía increíble y sí, echándole un vistazo descarado. Se agachó para abrir el cerrojo y la chica por autodefensa dio un paso atrás.

 _ **"No, tu puedes, Hopps. Un policía jamás se acobarda contra un criminal"**_

-No hay nada que temer, pequeña-Y para rectificarlo, abrió la puerta de rejilla y volvió a su cómodo sofá, dejándola libre.-Mi amigo a veces se comporta como un verdadero animal, ya lo has visto...-Tomó el puro el cenicero que tenía al lado-Pero yo no soy como él, así que adelante, ponte cómoda.

 _ **"¿Cómoda? Que chiste tan cruel."**_

Pero le tomó la palabra, saliendo de la celda. Reunió valor para atravesar el salón aún contra la voluntad de sus piernas temblorosas y a una distancia prudente, se quedó de pie frente a él.

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de que no era de su gusto ni agrado, si era un sujeto bastante apuesto y por lo visto, se le daba de maravilla creerse un galante caballero. ¿Qué tan cierto era eso? Bueno, esperaba averiguarlo pronto.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?- Ella tenía 24 años, era obvio que la consideraría una jovencita.

 _ **"Interrogatorio innecesario. Típico de un tipo curioso y perceptivo...también arrogante"**_

¿Debía decir la verdad?

En vez de eso, tanteó terreno solo para ver su reacción.

-Kitty, señor Rey.

-Ya veo- Encogió los hombros, separándose del puro nuevamente. -Es lindo.

 _ **"¿Nada? ¡Imposible!, debe estar fingiendo"**_

-G-gracias-tartamudeó un poco cuando él la miró con sus ojos gatunos a profundidad.

-No pareces de por aquí.Quiero decir, no eres una...

-¿Prostituta?-terminó ella. Solo imaginar que todos ahí creyeron esa noche que ella era una desvergonzada le daba dolor de cabeza, iba en contra de todos sus principios y virtudes. Ensuciaba su placa y su dignidad, pero en nombre de la ley estaba obligada a continuar con esa farsa. -No, no lo soy...ellos me forzaron.

-Lo sé.También supongo que eras virgen...lo veo en tus ojos. Rick se ha propasado esta vez.

Judy quería que se la tragara la tierra. SÍ, era virgen, aún, pero que un macho lo notara en esas circunstancias era pésimo y humillante.

 _ **"...**_ _ **As**_ _ **í**_ _ **que, por amor a los dioses, no bajes la guardia y no te dejes tocar m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s de lo necesario por ese imb**_ _ **é**_ _ **cil"**_ -la voz de Nick hizo eco en su cabeza. Recobró la postura.

-Por favor, señor Rey...no me lastime-sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Ella podía ser una excelente actriz si se lo proponí su patita sobre el brazo de él, quién siguió en un camino la acción hasta reparar en su cara angustiada. -Tampoco quiero volver con ese...con Rick...es arqueroso.

Él sonrió con una mueca algo insolente.

 _ **"¡Ahí está! Es egocéntrico y le gusta el control sobre otros"**_

Por lo general, cuando alguien es así, su confianza en el poder que posee hace que se descuide.

Judy descubrió su punto débil.

Ahora venía el verdadero sacrificio de su parte: Dejar que se acercara a ella.

-Prometo ayudarte a escapar de Rick, lindura. Siempre y cuando me complazcas lo suficiente.

La oficial sintió nauseas y con todo el valor que le quedaba, asintió.

.

.

.

.

Nick daba vueltas de un lado a otro en el salón de juegos, llenó de felinos otra vez en la segunda jornada nocturna, llevándose otro trago al cuerpo.

Estaba inquieto y severamente ansioso pensando en Judy y en todos los posibles escenarios en ese cuarto.

La idea que era mientras ella hacia su parte con A.R. , él buscaría una salida alterna para escabullirse.

Calcularon que tendrían al menos 10 minutos antes de que alguien se enterará de Archie noqueado y saqueado.

Por fortuna, el astuto zorro ya había prevenido qué salida usarían:Una ventana de emergencias camino al piso tres.

Al reunirse de nuevo, ambos cruzarían por esa ventana trasera hacia unas escaleras exteriores, saltarían y en la sombra bajo el balcón provicional de la escalerilla se encontrarían con una motocicleta que él mismo había ocultado ahí.

Pero la mente de Nick viajó un poco más allá de los cálculos que habían hecho, recordando un asunto del que, con tantos cambios inesperados, había olvidado: Rick Wallas.

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas desde que había sedado a la pantera y si la droga era efectiva en su totalidad, estaría unas dos horas más inconsciente. Por esa parte no tenía problemas, incluso lo había atado y amordazado, además, había parqueado la limo cuesta abajo al límite con un arroyo que estaba a 15 minutos de ahí. Díficilmente se escaparía.

Dio otro paseo distraído por el salón, esperando.

Solo que había un detalle con el que Nick no contaba: Los guardaespaldas de la pantera solían recogerlo al término de la primera jornada, para _encargarse_ del mercenario de turno y la presa.

.

.

.

.

La presa cerró los ojos al sentir el peso extra en la cama.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando el tigre blanco y negro gateó para anular la distancia entre ellos.

La mayor parte de su vida, Judy se había percibido pequeña en comparación a otros mamíferos y nunca había sentido miedo de ser aplastada por ninguno...hasta ese instante, casi sumergida en pelaje blanco carente de calor y gentileza.

Fue repulsiva la forma insistente en la que Archie Rey acercó su nariz grande y ancha sobre su cuello y también la manera cómo buscaba tocarla.

Eso no pudo soportarlo, Nick se lo había ordenado y aunque ella nunca le hubiese hecho caso a una orden machista y posesiva no dudó en cumplirla.

Al tigre no le gustó la obstrucción de las patas de ella sobre las de él.

Se soltó con brusquedad y se aferró a los muslos de la coneja.

Ni siquiera parecía sentir las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se producían cuando la tocaba.

 _ **"Calma Judy, solo tiene que subir un poco más. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Esta cosa de verdad funciona?"**_

Pues sí que funcionó.

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron con sorpresa al momento en que sus garras subieron lo suficiente para chocar contra el paralizador.

-¿Qué carajo...?

Tembló al momento de recibir el golpe eléctrico y Judy cerró los ojos al escuchar su grito ensordecedor, pero sin sufrir ningún daño.

Fue breve, pero al fin había acabado.

El tigre se desplomó sobre ella.

Luchó por salir de debajo de A.R. impulsándose con las patas traseras, cuando lo consiguió se soltó la faja del paralizador con las patas temblorosas de la impresión que se había llevado y saltó de la cama, alejándose asustada.

-¡Dulces galletas con queso...! ¡Si esto lo ha cocinado!-exclamó muerta del miedo. Se acercó a tocarlo para ver si estaba inconsciente de verdad. -Bien...bien...ahora, tengo que buscar su ID...

.

.

.

.

Las orejas de Nick se levantaron al escuchar bullicio impropio en la primera planta. Prestó mayor atención al sonido que nadie más parecía percibir.

Se encontraba al otro extremo de la entrada, sin embargo el ruido incrementó. De inmediato los demás lo escucharon también: Pasos llenos de energía provenían de las gradas, del pasillo y finalmente de las puertas, que se abrieron de par en par.

Silencio sepulcral.

 _-¡¿Dónde está?!_ -Dos enormes y feroces panteras trajeadas aparecerieron en la entrada, cargaban rifles-¡¿ _DONDE ESTÁ?!_

A Nick se le salió el alma.

Los matones de Rick.

Seguidos por 4 pumas.

 _¡¿DONDE SE HA METIDO ESE MALNACIDO?! -_ habló el supuesto líder- _¡BÚSQUENLO! DESTRUYAN ESTE LUGAR SI HACE FALTA...¡HA SUPLANTADO AL JEFE!_

-No...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: ¿Estamos vivos todavía? jajaja Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que le he puesto doble esfuerzo está vez.**

 **Verán, soy estudiante de arquitectura y urbanismo y en estos últimos días he estado al borde la histeria para terminar un proyecto de restauración y presentar una prueba dentro de una semana. Y a causa de tanto estrés y desveladas estoy sufriendo una contratura muscular en la zona de los hombros, nuca y mi brazo derecho** _ **.**_ _ **Duele demasiado a pesar de que me han puesto inyección. En fin, espero que no empeore, sino, no podré actualizar pronto y tendré que suspenderlo temporalmente y no quiero**_

 _ **(;_; ) Estoy muy ilusionada con este fic.**_

 **Dejando aparte mi deprimente vida, retomemos dos puntos importantes: _Vemos a Judy en una situación díficil, pero decidida a afrontarla. Y ustedes tal vez piensen ¿Esta Judy Hopps salió muy OC? Pues he aquí mi punto de vista, me he basado en la actitud de Judy al enfrentarse a momentos de tensión, en verla sacar a unas cabras de un vagón de carga ignorando las réplicas de Nick y manejar un tren en mal estado. También en verla engañar y actuar como toda una coneja astuta ¡Ella es la personificación de la valentía y el riesgo con cola esponjosa! Así que yo no dudo que en el cannon original ella fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo aquí, sobretodo porque "No sabe cuando rendirse".**

 **_¿Y qué hay con la interacción de el zorro blanco? Al principio iba a ser desde la perspectiva de Kitty pero me di cuenta que no podía darle más vueltas al asunto y que tenía que despejar ciertas dudas ya que no quiero que se fastidien de esta historia, demasiado AU para algunos. Así que ahí está, me adelanté la aparición narrativa de este** _ **"agradable sujeto"**_ **, ojalá y les haya gustado.**

 **La pregunta del millón... ¿Kitty y Nick se encontraran más pronto de lo esperado?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Bueno, gracias por sus reviews!**

 **~¡Nos leemos! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_**En Animal Print Casino.**_

 _ **1:20 a.m.**_

La coneja le dio la vuelta a toda la habitación.

Al principio fue todo lo cuidadosa que pudo, pero al cabo de cinco minutos (y contando cuántos le quedaban para encontrarse con Nick) perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Revisó en los cajones, esparciendo lo que tenían dentro de ellos: nada más que recibos viejos,paquetes de preservativos, pastillas, cajetillas de cigarros y una libreta de apuntes con números de teléfonos y nombres; Siguió con la vista todos los contactos, pero en ninguno halló el nombre de Kitty o algo relacionado con la zorra.

Vaya...-Judy se sorprendió al ver una pistola guardada en una cajita de madera-¿Cómo no la he notado antes?- susurró.

Claro, un matón peligroso, en un lugar como aquel, no tenía que estar desprotegido a pesar de tener a sus guardaespaldas. Ella fue testigo de cuántas armas sacaron apenas Nick se puso a la defensiva.

-Lo mejor será que la lleve conmigo.-La tomó, cercionarándose de que estuviera cargada y continuó con lo suyo.

Siguió buscando en el armario entre ropas y abrigos sin encontrar nada útil.

El saco y la camisa del tigre estaban en el suelo y de la misma manera los inspeccionó.

-¡Vacío!-exclamó tirando el saco, malhumorada. Dio con las llaves de la puerta pero ninguna señal de la ID. ¡No podía ser ese el resultado de esa arriesgada misión!- Todo lo que he pasado para llegar hasta aquí...¡Y no hallar nada!

Pero había un lugar donde no había reparado aún...

El tigre blanquinegro, estaba boca abajo e inconsciente y llevaba los pantalones puestos, el único lugar que le faltaba por husmear .

 **"Despacio, Jud"**

Subió con cuidado a la cama, rezando por no hacer un movimiento en falso y que él llegara a despertarse. Lo picó de nuevo para estar segura de que seguía desmayado y con todo el esfuerzo que reunió lo hizo rodar sobre el colchón, para dejar el acceso a sus bolsillos delanteros más sencillo.

 _ **"**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Bingo!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Una cartera y...**_ _ **¿**_ _ **un libro de bolsillo?"**_

La billetera:Tenía dinero, tarjetas de crédito, tarjetas de presentación como la que hallaron en casa de Kitty y , al fin la ID.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-La chica frunció el ceño. 5 tarjetas de identificación cayeron en la cama- ¡Esto debe ser broma! ¿cierto?

 _ **"**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Por supuesto, tonta!**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **esperabas?**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Obviamente un mafioso tiene varias identidades falsas!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Tonta, tonta, tonta! ... Y Nick, seguro tampoco lo sab**_ _ **í**_ _ **a..."**_

-Armand Rogers, Alfred Rivers, Armie Rods-murmuró, pasando una por una-Arnold Roberts y...Archie Rey... _**"A.R."**_

Eso complicaba un poco las cosas: Ahora tendrían que buscar en cada una de esas direcciones y con lo que acababa de hacerle al felino, éste apenas despertará se pondría en guardia y quizá les daría casería, creyendo que, efectivamente, eran enemigos o espías.

Agarró todas las tarjetas, alguna sería la verdadera.

-Ahora...-sostuvo el librito verde entre las patas-¿Esto que contiene para que lo lleve consigo?

Le dio vuelta al libro para sacar todos los papeles que guardaba entre páginas.

-¡Dioses!-Notas y más notas, fichas de presentación posiblemente de más clientes, unos muy peligrosos solo con ver el detalle de cuál era la especialidad de cada uno...y un sobre-carta.

La misma historia en casa de Kitty se repitió, solo que esta vez si tenía la postal, los sellos de envío y la dirección a dónde debía ser entregada.

-De hace cuatro días, igual que el correo de Kitty-indagó-¿Será que tienen relación?... Bueno,fueron destinadas para el mismo día y esto ¿Australia Island...?-se impresionó- Lo enviaron del extranjero, fuera de comprendo, es imposible que haya viajado y cruzado el mar tan rápido. Para que pudiera estar aquí desde hace cuatro días, debieron enviarlas hace-hizo cuentas con los dedos-tres meses...Archie no mandó la carta con la tarjeta a Kitty cómo creímos en primer lugar... y ella no le envió esta a él, por lo visto. ¿Entonces?-abrió los ojos con sorpresa-Hay un tercer involucrado...Esto no me gusta nada, ¿Tiene que ver con el contrabando de las joyas? ¿Kitty y Archie se tenían que encontrar con este animal? Tendría sentido, la carta no estaba en el sobre, ella debió llevársela. No fue secuestro fue escape.

¡Que red de intrigas era esa!

Ahora tenía más dudas que antes.

Se apresuró a desdoblar la hoja, sospechando que si lo de afuera traía información valiosa, el contenido de esa misiva podía tratarse de la evidencia misma del caso por el que habían trabajado tanto en su Estación.

Otra vez se quedó pasmada ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Letra cursiva con trazos largos y sueltos, letra femenina.

Calculó bien, fue escrita hacía tres meses y dos semanas.

Y en ella, la siguiente nota.

 _"Lunes 24, mayo..._

 _Querido amigo._

 _Buenas noticias A.R. "Las minas de Sidney" fueron saqueadas con_ _é_ _xito. No te vayas a desmayar pero hay diamantes, rub_ _í_ _es y esmeraldas. D_ _í_ _as antes de que llegue esta carta a tus patas, el cargamento dividido en 2 camiones com_ _ú_ _nes atravesar_ _á_ _n Suelo Subterr_ _á_ _neo y de ah_ _í_ _pasar_ _á_ _n a ThundraTown, como prometimos. Debes ir all_ _á_ _por todo el material._

 _Espero no tener contratiempos para llegar a Zootopia y no perder la cita acordamos, igual como espero que transfieras todo el dinero que ganaremos cuando comiences a revender las joyas...Mi marido te aprecia tanto como yo, pero si nos enga_ _ñ_ _as...bueno, no me gusta amenazar, lo sabes._

 _Los explosivos son nuestra mejor arma._

 _Adem_ _á_ _s, hay un par de negocios que me gustar_ _í_ _a tratar contigo, siempre de intermediaria de El Jefe, podr_ _í_ _a preparamos para algo grande, algo que cambiar_ _á_ _el tr_ _á_ _fico de animales como lo conocemos y que har_ _á_ _de tus propios negocios una mega corporaci_ _ó_ _n, al fin conseguimos unir fuerzas con El Fabricante. Envi_ _é_ _unas notas para_ _é_ _l, y cuando estemos reunidos, vendr_ _á_ _a negociar con nosotros._

 _Sin m_ _á_ _s que decir y deseosa de ver de nuevo a un viejo amigo, me despido..."_

-(...) Con afecto, la _Madame_ \- Judy terminó de leer, con un nudo en la garganta. El corazón le latía a rienda suelta y las manos le sudaban. No podía creerlo.- _La Madame..._ -Repitió consternada. Jack...tengo que llevar esto con Jack...no puede ser...

La carta era clara y sin trabas, sin embargo las pistas seguían inconclusas para Judy.

Y un par de cosas no tenían cabida con la información que ellos tenían en los archivos.

A.R, los zorros calvos, los camiones, las joyas extraviadas, esta zorra apodada "La Madame"...y ¿El Fabricante? el fantasma criminal de Jack... y Kitty van Tousse. Los apellidos concordaban, eso no tenía discusión y por supuesto su familiaridad era evidente... pero la historia de las cartas no.

-"...al fin conseguimos unir fuerzas con El Fabricante. Envié unas notas para él, y cuando estemos reunidos, vendrá a negociar con nosotros." -Releyó con detenimiento.-"Envié"...no tiene sentido, el sobre estaba en casa de Kitty... Él está muerto, nosotros...-recordó- No, aún no salen los resultados de las pruebas de ADN.

Para ese momento la coneja tenía dos posibles respuestas a ese acertijo con teorías según lo descubierto: O el supuesto _Fabricante_ estaba vivo y escondido ...o Kitty era el mismísimo _Fabricante._

Siendo así y siguiendo esa línea de razonamiento, lo que Nick había averiguado tenía sentido: Los tres criminales se encontrarían en ThundraTown.

Giró el sobre, devuelta a la dirección.

-568, Residencial Frost Lagoon, ThundraTown. Es ahí donde se encontrarán. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos atrapar a las dos zorras- Rápidamente empezó a recoger todos los papeles en el libro, dispuesta a llevárselo como evidencia.-Debo salir de aq...

Súbitamente resonó el sonido de un disparo que hizo que todo se sacudiera, incluso el corazón de Judy.

¿Fue imaginación suya o fue el sonido de una bala? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dé dónde provenía?

-¿Qué dian...?-Otro disparo hizo un eco brutal, seguido de dos más que la hicieron estremecer y sudar frío de nuevo.

Saltó de la cama, pistola y libreta entre las patas.

Y un solo pensamiento cruzó la mente de la coneja con la respiración cortada.

 _ **Nick**_.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

El zorro cayó de bruses cuando una manada de felinos de toda clase empezaron a correr despavoridos, pasándole por encima.

Todos trataban de huir cuando vieron caer derribado por un balazo a uno de los pumas de Rick Wallas, mientras sus compañeros seguían disparando a diestra y siniestra contra los guardaespaldas de A.R.

.

.

Dos minutos atrás el bando de la pantera negra había llegado a buscarlo a él, el impostor. Armados hasta los colmillos exigieron la presencia de Archie Rey por dejar entrar a un falso Rick, y por supuesto, los guardianes del casino no iban a permitir que unos extraños fueran a amenazar a su líder y su local. Así que empezaron a discutir.

-¡Solo queremos a la maldita rata que engañó a Rick!-vocifero una de las panteras, el jefe de turno

-Vinimos aquí primero y al no hallar su limocina, fuimos a buscarlo.

-Rastreamos su limo fuera de la carretera y a él dentro de ella.

-¡Me importa una mierda!-le respondió el contraparte.- Largo de aquí si no quieren problemas.

-¡Lo han reemplazado! -gritó un puma negro y joven.

-¡Fue un zorro y está aquí adentro!

-Imposible-se burló uno-Nadie evade nuestra seguridad.

-Lárguense o los mataremos.-acompañó un león a su compañero.-A A.R. no le gustan los que amenzan su _casa._

Se armó un escándalo, gritos por un lado y por otro en el salón.

-Si no llaman a Archie Rey en este momento y nos entrega al zorro volaremos su cabeza junto con la de todos ustedes...y todos los que esten aquí. ¡Putas mimadas!

Fue suficiente.

El líder de los gatos de A.R. le disparó en la cabeza al puma que tenía en frente.

-Repite eso, idiota.

Y comenzó el caos.

Obstruyeron la puerta, botaron mesas de juegos y máquinas, las balas volaron entre una lluvia de sangre y gritos de dolor y pánico.

Nick no lograba ver nada,al instante todos se movían rápido y los sonidos mezclados lo aturdían.

Y para empeorar, lo aplastaban contra la pared cualquiera que trataba de refugiarse de los ataques.

Trató de avanzar entre muertos y heridos que iban cayendo, desgarrándose el traje y perdiendo los guantes en el proceso.

Sin darse cuenta acabó a varios metros de las escaleras al piso tres.

-Judy...-Tal vez no le había alcanzado una bala aún, pero los golpes que recibió en las olas de felinos atolondrados y vidrios enterrándose en sus patas fueron bastante dolorosos.

Solo pensaba en ella, debía ir con ella.

Una avalancha descendió de las gradas y alcanzó a ver a algunos que intentaban huir de la balacera por las ventanas .

Mucho ruido, no podía concentrarse.

Incluso le jalaron de la cola, arrangandole la tela y dejando al descubierto la suya, anillada en bandas muy delgadas para que se amoldara al traje.

Continuó escabulléndose, agatas en el piso y usando como escudo lo que tuviera cerca.

Estaba expuesto y vulnerable.

Una bala impactó contra la parte superior de la pared por donde se arrastraba.

Levantó la cabeza y se topó con la mirada verdosa de uno de los matones negros.

Entre el bullicio escuchó un " _Hey_ " , ¿dirigido a él?

La máscara se le caía a pedazos.

-¡Hey, tú!- caminó renqueando el puma. Dispuesto a atravesar la marea de felinos o morir en el intento.

Sí, definitivamente le gritaba a él, pistola en pata.

Nick pusó todo su esfuerzo para incorporarse, las patas le temblaban.

-Judy...

Saltó el peldaño, queriendo subir entre tantos gatos y cebras desesperados. El relleno del traje no le permitía mucho movimiento.

Ya mitad del camino, sin alcanzar a ver mucho por dónde iba o quiénes lo rodeaban, dispararon contra él.

Afortunadamente el tiro fue fallido y valiéndose de su ventaja de ser pequeño en comparación a todos los demás, logró perderse entre la aglomeración.

Llegó al rellano, esquivando a cuánto animal se le atravesaba. Corrió hacia el pasillo de Archie Rey, deshaciéndose de lo último que quedaba del disfraz.

Las puertas se abrían y mamíferos salían escandalizados.

Dobló en una esquina, libre del peso extra, así sería más fácil escapar.

La luz de las lámparas empezaba a decaer.

Pero sonrió al divisar la ventana, estaba abierta, justo como debía estar.

Un pasillo más y estaría con la coneja.

Corrió aún más hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta de Archie Rey.

-¡Zanahorias!- golpeó con fuerza al tratar de abrir- ¡Zanahorias!- más golpes, no daba señales. _**¿**_ _ **Se habr**_ _ **á**_ _ **ido ya? No, sino estaba en el lugar junto a la ventana, tiene que estar aqu**_ _ **í**_ -¡Sal! ¡Judy! ¡Judy, responde!

Un pensamiento oscuro pasó por su cabeza, al borde del pánico:

¿Y sí todo salió mal y A.R. la tiene?

De pronto, todo estaba muy quieto.

-No...-jaló el pomo con fuerza-¡Judy! ¡Judy! ¡Ju...!

Un ruido detrás de él.

Una respiración agitada y el sonido de un arma.

Se dio la vuelta.

El puma que lo persiguió estaba ahí y lo apuntaba, con las patas temblorosas.

Nick se quedó estático pegado a la puerta: Si Judy estaba adentro atrapada no podía abandonarla y si no lo estaba, tampoco podía huir.

En cualquiera de los dos casos, tenía a un felino a punto de dispararle.

El tipo sonrió nervioso.

-Z-Zorro...pensaste que podrías escapar...-avanzó unos pasos hacia él, guardando distancias. Parecía un novato y por ello, también le tenía un poco de miedo a cualquier reacción del vulpino-...El jefe hará una alfombra con tu pellejo cuando...cuando despierte.

Nick pensaba una manera de pasarle por encima pero el pasillo era algo estrecho, cualquier movimiento que hiciera le costaría la vida.

Jaló el gatillo, el puma no se andaba con rodeos.

 _ **"Es todo."**_

Cerró los ojos al oír el disparo.

.

.

.

.

.

Un momento atrás, cuando escapó de la habitación de A.R. notó que todos los animales empezaban a salir corriendo camino a las gradas.

Un tiroteo se producía en el salón 2 y por eso buscaban la manera de irse.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia en medio del pasillo, la empujaban al pasar.

Más tiros y alaridos.

¿Pero qué estaba sucediendo?

Judy se asustó, sin saber que hacer. No estaba en condiciones de actuar como policía, no portaba más armas que la pistola que, inteligentemente, tomó del tigre ,no podía pedir ayuda a la Estación ni a nadie.

-Tengo que encontrar a Nick.-Se puso en marcha- Sí, eso es lo tengo que hacer.

Solo dio un paso adelante cuando se topó con los mismos leones que la habían llevado con Archie Rey cuando éstos salieron pateando una puerta y con metralletas en las patas.

Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y ella se quedó petrificada.

 _ **"¡Me ha visto! "**_

Ni siquiera lo pensó, corrió hacia uno de los cuartos y se encerró en él. Sin importarle sí había alguien ahí.

Esperó unos segundos y nadie apareció, por fortuna ninguno de los dos la vio.

Exhaló aliviada.

Pero por si las dudas, se escondió mientras el pasillo se vaciaba.

A tres puertas de la habitación de A.R.

.

.

Judy escuchó pasos acelerados, perfectamente claros.

Podía presumir de tener un sentido auditivo único, pues a pesar de todo el bullicio que se prolongaba , alcanzó a oír una llamada.

Su nombre en repetidas veces de la voz de un animal que conocía.

Era Nick y sonaba apresurado.

Abrió la puerta apenas un poco pero fue obligada a cerrarla cuando una sombra pasó corriendo en el pasillo.

Lo perseguían.

-Nick...- Se asomó de nuevo, siguiendo un rastro de sangre en forma de huellas recorriendo la alfombra y luego miró hacia el final del pasillo, justo en la puerta de A.R: Un gato negro le daba la espalda a ella, pero se podía ver que sostenía un arma, igual que oyó lo que decía.

Abrió sus ojos violetas aterrada y soltó todo lo que llevaba en las patas.

.

.

.

Una luz le íluminó el rostro, podía sentir el blanco de la misma golpeándole los párpados.

El fin.

 _"NOOOOOOO" -_ escuchó un grito desgarrador que no era propio.

Una voz dulce, pero llena de miedo que no supo cómo describir.

Y un sonido fuerte y seco estalló.

Pasaron los segundos y su pecho todavía subía y bajaba.

 _"¡Nick...correr!" ¡Corre!"_ -le repetía la voz lejana hasta que se volvió presente.

El pelirrojo volvió a la realidad _:_ Seguía vivo.

-¿Qué..?-se inspeccionó tocándose el pecho y el abdomen todavía atontado.

Y su sorpresa fue mucho mayor a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto esa noche cuando su vista se enfocó frente a él.

¡Judy estaba trepada de la espalda de sujeto, mientras este luchaba por quitársela de encima!

-Ju...Judy...-dijo, con el alma volviéndole al cuerpo.

.

.

Ella actuó por puro instinto y saltó sobre el sujeto al ver el peligro, consiguiendo que el tiro fuera fallido y la bala atravesará el techo.

Ahora se debatía con él golpeándolo con la pistola, aunque le costaba aferrarse a su cuello mientras gritaba a Nick para que reaccionará.

No tuvo la fuerza para contenerlo mucho tiempo.

El puma logró atraparla, zafándose de ella y tirándola al suelo.

-¡Pero qué carajo!- Exclamó él al darse vuelta. Ella retrocedió sin levantarse huyendo de las garras que trataban de agarrarla.

Un disparo.

Y entonces el felino se desplomó frente a ella gimiendo de dolor.

La respiración de la coneja se acortaba y Nick apareció ahora, con el arma humeando.

-N-nick...-la voz no le salía.

El zorro casi que corrió hacia ella, pasando por el charco de sangre.

Él no lo pensó, se arrodilló frente a la coneja y luego de verla a los ojos la abrazó con fuerza.

-Zanahorias...-dijo con un hilo de voz entre respiraciones-...salvaste mi vida.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, abrazados como estaban, hasta que oyeron gemir al puma.

Nick no lo había matado, solo lo baleó en la pierna para evitar que los siguiera.

-Todo esto es mi culpa-le dijo separándose un poco de ella-...ellos vinieron por Rick Wallas, el verdadero. Tenemos que huir, vienen más.

Judy asintió apesar de estar en shock por el susto.

Se incorporaron.

-El paralizador funcionó y encontré información valiosa, Nick. La escondí ahí.-Le señaló el cuarto.

Luego de recoger todo, ambos corrieron hacia la entrada del pasillo.

Sin más inconvenientes bajaron hasta que llegaron a la ventana, eso sin contar que hubo un apagón, por lo que Nick tuvo que ser el guía con su excelente visión nocturna y Judy los oídos en todas partes, solo por si acaso se encontraban con más problemas.

-Vamos-le dijo él, abriendo la rejilla sin seguro.-¿Judy?

Ella se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó, imitando su gesto.

-¿No escuchas eso?-le dijo.

-No escucho nada. No hay tiempo que perder, Zanahorias. -la tomó de la pata.

-Espera...creo que escucho sirenas...

-¿Qué?-comenzaba a impacientarse.

Por su cuenta, cruzó la ventana, saltando hacia el puentecito metálico y se asomó por el barandal. Nick la siguió.

-¡La policía está aquí! -La emoción y la esperanza la embargó.

En efecto, los carros del Departamento bajaban por la calle en dirección al Casino.

-¡Están aquí!

-Lo veo...-Nick conocía esa reacción: Ella estaba considerando devolverse e ir con ellos. No debía permitir que llevara la evidencia con la ZPD antes de que él supiera de qué trataba, había que recordar que su madre estaba involucrada.- No pienses si quiera en regresar adentro, Judy-Ella lo miró, bajando las orejas- Ambos estamos implicados en lo que pasó aquí...por mi culpa.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Iremos a un refugio, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen. Rick nos buscará y A.R. también. Dejemos que tus compañeros se encarguen de ellos mientras nosotros vamos por Kitty.

Judy recordó todo lo que había descubierto y le dio la razón a Nick, asintiendo con aprobación.

Debían darse prisa.

Ya en el callejón, subieron a la motocicleta y sin que nadie los viera, se marcharon rumbo al refugio del zorro.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A: ¡Aquí estoy! xD**_

 _ **Tuve que huir de mis obligaciones, como toda una punk-radical que soy, para escribir este capítulo jajaja *Inserte meme "Oye Parker**_ **estás demente** _ **" aquí :v ***_

 _ **¿Es qué cómo iba a abandonarlo por mucho tiempo?¡Sí tenía tanta acción que narrar!...las ideas no me dejaban en paz, así que me escapé en la tarde de ayer y de hoy para continuar con esto ¿Valió la pena?**_

 _ **¡Y mi lesión ya ha mejorado bastante! :D**_

 _ **Habrá un poco de descanso para Nick y Judy en el próximo cap :3 ( Y para todos nosotros ¡Al fin! xD)**_

 _ **Así que, por ahora me despido.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos! ;D**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Camino a Zootopia Centro.**

 **Última hora, 2:02 a.m.**

La zorra estaba apoyada contra la ventana, sus ojos se le cerraban de puro cansancio.

Normalmente, los vulpinos pasaban la mayor parte de la noche activos pero esta vez podía atribuir su cansancio a otros asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con sus actividades de todas las noches. Esta vez, la preocupación y la melancolía eran la causa principal.

El carro se movía de forma irregular en la carretera, mareándola un poco. Suelo Subterráneo era infinidad de baches y colinas de tierra.

Se entretuvo mirando el paisaje hasta que al fin cedió al sueño, aunque no fue mucho mejor que estar despierta y meditando.

.

.

 _"¡Kitty vuelve aquí!"_

Escuchó su voz de nuevo, lejana, el tono rabioso se oía justo igual que en la realidad conforme se fue recreando un escenario:

 _Un zorro pelirrojo siguiéndola gradas abajo en una sala común._

Lo recordaba, no había pasado mucho desde ese episodio.

 _"Vete al diablo, Wilde"_

Su propia voz, despectiva y desinteresada, mientras le daba la espalda. Tomaba su bufanda con apuro para que él no detuviera su retirada.

 _"No he acabado contigo aún."_

 _"Yo contigo sí"_ -ahora cogió las llaves.-" _Nos vemos luego"_

 _"¡Quiero una explicación!"_ -Él no se detenía, atravesó la sala y antes de que ella saliera sostuvo la puerta con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier avance. _-"¡Dime la verdad!"_

 _"No hay nada que decir. ¡Hazte a un lado!"-_ exigió, tratando de quitarlo de su camino. - _"No eres mi dueño y no puedes mandarme. Si quiero pasear solo lo hago y ya"._

Ese sería el defecto eterno de los zorros: Todos eran animales dominantes y celosos. No podían evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza tener esa sensación de propiedad cuando se creían responsables de algo o alguien...y él no era la excepción... ¿Cuándo dejó de ser la excepción sobre todos los demás? Pues fue en ese instante.

- _"¿Pasear?"-_ mostró los colmillos- " _¿Así le llamas ahora a largarte toda la noche a-quién-sabe-dónde? Estoy harto de tu actitud, Kit."_

Él sospechó, por supuesto,de que ella planeaba embaucarlo pero no tenía evidencia concreta de nada o al menos no la tendría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y así sucedió, justo en el presente.

 _Suspiró cansado._

 _Una exhalación penosa al compás de sus orejas cayendo hacia atrás._

¡Qué bien detallada tenía ella todas sus memorias!

Todo se borró y solo quedó su rostro agobiado.

 _-"No quiero pelear contigo, no me gusta hacerlo"_

 _"Y yo tampoco, pero estoy cansada de ti y tus celos"_

Él tomó sus patas entre las suyas _._

 _"Vamos, Kit ¿Tan difícil es decirme lo qué sucede? Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte si tienes problemas, ¿Debes dinero? ¿Necesitas? Puedo conseguir algo...¡Pero por todas las moras, dímelo ya! Te he notado muy extraña en las últimas semanas y eso no me agrada nada.¿Que no confías en mí?"_

Si fue demasiado díficil.

-"... _¿O acaso se trata de alguien más?_ -Ella lo miró sin contestar-"¿Hay otro?... _Necesito saberlo."_

Cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho habría sus planes. Él sospechaba de ella ,pues era muy perceptivo y las reacciones de otros no se le escapaban nunca. Entonces solo le quedó seguir fingiendo estar molesta por sus celos. De acuerdo al plan.

"¡Lo que me faltaba!- Gruñó - _Eres un idiota_..."-Se soltó con bruquedad de su delicado agarre. Mirándolo indignada-" _En serio que te odio cuando te comportas como si yo fuera de tu propiedad...No quiero verte, quítate de mi camino"-_ Le empujó.

 _"Kit, no lo hagas" -_ Se dejó apartar, no deseaba pelear más ni retenerla por la fuerza. Eso nunca.

 _"Por mí, puedes morirte..."_

 _Él se quedó estático, mientras ella pasó a su lado, huyendo a toda prisa hacia el auto._

Claro, era un sueño por eso la escena se cortó en ese momento; En la realidad él la había seguido hasta la calle, gritando furioso tras ella, ambos discutiendo hasta que logró cerrarle la puerta del carro en la cara y arrancar, casi echándole el vehículo encima para que se quitara de su camino.

Y de inmediato, la imagen del zorro se aclaró nuevamente en su pesadilla.

Cuatro días después de la pelea.

Lo tuvo frente a frente una vez más enlazando sus dedos con los suyos, con aquellos ojos verdes y radiantes inundados de incertibumbre, ternura,desconfianza y miedo, miedo de ser traicionado.

 _"Tienes razón, soy un idiota...me precipite, no quería insinuar nada malo, solo me preocupo por ti...y esta relación ¿Podrías perdonar a este torpe zorro?" -_ quiso sonreír pero la zorra sabía que él trataba de ocultar sus sospechas de ella _._

 _Ella contestó asintiendo con la cabeza._

 _"Solo si prometes que no habrán más númeritos de celos"_

Él besó sus patas con afecto.

 _"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo" -_ Pareció más tranquilo.

Lo perdonó solo para mantenerlo con la guardia baja, ya estaba todo listo para su retirada: Tenía la dirección y las llaves del escondite de los zorros rojos.

Y también lo hizo porqué ¿Acaso existía alguien con una mirada más conmovedora que la suya? Hasta la fecha, Kitty lo dudaba.

Otro recuerdo se intercaló en el sueño, transformándolo todo en una tarde en el parque de sus primeros meses de "noviazgo":

 _"¿Sabes, Kit? -_ la voz del zorro se volvió cercana y llena de ese humor despreocupado que lo caracterizaba _-Nunca antes he contado esto a nadie pero...a veces pierdo mi tiempo imaginando como pudo haber sido todo si mi madre no hubiese dejado a mi padre "_ -le dijo, mirando hacia el cielo- _"Él era el mejor animal que podrías conocer. -_ Solía decirle con emoción- _Siempre lleno de ideas y entusiasmo, creyendo que podía marcar una diferencia en nuestro mundo.-_ la zorra enganchó su brazo con el de él mientras caminaban- _Tenía fe en mi...-_ La sonrisa triste acompañó el gesto. Ella, como de costumbre, guardaba silencio. Ver como abría la cicatriz en su corazón era algo que no ocurría seguido. Sentirse especial y necesaria en su vida era maravilloso e inquietante, no solo porque se suponía que estaba tratando con un enemigo de su marido sino porque comenzaba a apreciar cómo el zorro era con ella ...nunca debió olvidar cuál era el propósito por el cual se encontraba ahí, pero ahí estaba, junto a él, prestándole todo su interés y admiración - ... _Supongo que creyó que seguiría sus valores y sus ideales, pero lo he decepcionado, soy más parecido a la bruja de mi madre, vaya mierda ¿no crees?-_ Rió con ironía _-...Sí-_ suspiró _\- si aún estuviera aquì todo habría sido distinto. Pero bueno, ya da igual."_

Asintió pensativa.

Le dio un minuto de desahogó antes de consultarle una duda, movida por la curiosidad de saber que cómo habría actuado el padre del zorro, quién lo consideraba su héroe.

"¿ _Y qué crees que pensaría tu padre de mí si aún viviera_?" Ella se dejaba llevar por las historias que el pelirrojo solía contarle del viejo ,haciendo que hasta ella lo idealizara como ese tipo bueno y bondadoso que él tanto admiraba. A su parecer, era imposible tal cosa en un zorro pero Nick siempre sonaba convencido de ello.

 _Él rió divertido por la idea._

 _"Pues, no lo sé...-_ pensó un poco y luego se encogió de hombros con su buen humor, abrazándola con fuerza.- _seguro habría creído que finalmente hice algo bien con mi vida...-_ la miró con ternura.

Kitty, en el presente, se removió en su asiento haciendo una mueca de disgusto, se acercaba la parte que más odiaba de ese recuerdo.

 _"Mi pareja perfecta. Mi Kitty."_

Despertó sobresaltada.

Dio varias bocanadas de aire y sacó la lengua, sudando mucho.

Otra vez había sido atacada por ese tipo de sueños. Sueños con los que luchaba a diario desde hacía más de dos semanas desde que se había ido de Zootopia Centro y de la vida de Nick.

¿Porqué no podía olvidarlo?

Quizá fuera porque tuvo la suerte (o la desgracia) de conocer esa faceta de él que no mostraba a nadie más, descubriendo que no era tan malo como parecía y que su historia y el _cómo_ acabó en ese mundo de la mafia era terriblemente trágica, incluso más triste que la suya y que él hubiese dado su voto de confianza y la hubiera apreciado con todas sus "virtudes" y defectos era algo que había perdido con Frank desde que se había convertido en El "Terror Helado". Simplemente sentirse valorada y útil para alguien era maravilloso, aunque ese alguien fuera su amante-enemigo y no su esposo.

Ella ya tenía una pareja, su zorro, al que se vio obligada a dejar por un tiempo para recuperar todo el trabajo que le pertenecía por derecho a este y aunque él ya no le proporcionaba la misma felicidad de antes, su deber por naturaleza era quedarse con él y acabar con la pesadilla de Wilde, sin importar si aún le quería o no.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el zorro que conducía, sacándola del trance.

Atravesaban los túneles oscuros de Suelo Subtérraneo y pronto estarían en las afueras Plaza Sahara.

-Sí,sí, estoy bien. Solo tuve...una pesadilla. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? -Sonaba molesta.

-Unas cuatro horas sin tráfico.

-Eso es mucho.

-No te preocupes, Es mejor si le caemos por sorpresa a A.R.

Esa era la intención, el problema radicaba en sí A.R. ya estaba al corriente de la desaparición de Marie-Claire Wilde. En ese caso, aprovecharía las circunstancias y se iría con todo el dinero y no podían permitirselo. La carta que la zorra había mandado a su hijo, solo indicaba que debía reunirse con ellos cuatro días después de recibir la misiva, pero no decía a dónde solo se mencionaba una tarjeta de presentación y la propuesta de acceder a hacer negocios con A.R. con respecto a los collares . Frank y los suyos no estaban seguros si la carta decía la verdad o estaba cifrada, por eso tuvieron que secuestrar a la zorra y confirmar la información. Ahora que Kitty lo había conseguido, solo tenía que averiguar si en el casino se encontraba el dinero escondido o si lo había llevado a otro lado.

Tarea un poco complicada, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en el Animal Print Casino justo en ese momento.

-Trata de acortar camino, para el medio día tenemos que estar en el Centro.

-Haré lo que pueda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Una de las guaridas de los zorros, Bosques Lluviosos, Distrito Forestal.**

 **3:12 a.m.**

Judy alzó la vista sorprendida cuando al fin se detuvieron .

Gotas de agua caían sobre el visor de su casco cuando miró alrededor para ver al lugar donde habían llegado.

Estaban en Distrito Forestal, en una zona llamada Bosques Lluviosos.

-¿Estás...estás seguro de que es aquí?-le preguntó al zorro, quitándose el casco para ver mejor: El cielo estaba oscuro aún, llovía como era propio de ese Estado y la niebla empañaba el panorama. Lo poco que se podía apreciar era la luz de los focos a lo largo de la calle y ese enorme tronco donde se estacionaron.

-Por supuesto, hemos llegado.

-Si tú lo dices-contestó insegura, apartándose de él para bajar de la motocicleta.

Solo le bastó poner una pata en el suelo para hundirse en un charco profundo.

-¡Oh genial!-replicó al caer en lodo sacudió todas las patas.

Nick inevitablemente también se ensució al bajar, dejando el casco colgado en el retrovisor de la moto.

-Es normal, Zanahorias.-pisó fuerte- siempre llueve aquí. Le da sentido al nombre de este sitio-Trató de bromear pero ella solo le devolvió una cara impaciente.-De acuerdo, entremos o te resfríaras.

-¿Y a dónde?-exclamó la coneja. No miraba nada parecido a una casa o un edificio. Solo árboles divididos por calles.

Él le señaló con el índice hacia arriba, a la copa y una sonrisa se formó en su cara al ver la expresión boba de ella.

-¿Quieres decir...?

-Sí-asintió-las casas están arriba, construídas sobre las ramas ¿Nunca antes habías venido por aquí?

-No...no que recuerde...-Se abrazó a sí misma, comenzaba a enfríarse-¡Es una locura!

-Bueno, esto no es lo más raro que viste hoy, eso es seguro.

Judy no pudo darle más que la razón. Cualquier techo que sirviera para poder cubrirse de la lluvia sería bueno , igual como ocupaba una cama donde poder dormir. Estaba exhausta.

-Es un árbol muy alto.-Tragó grueso.

-¿Te asustan las alturas?

-Un-un poco. ¿Cómo es que puedes estar ahí?

Nick se encogió de hombros.

-La costumbre.- Ella lo miró con curiosidad- Este lugar es de unos amigos míos, dos hermanos que son zorros trepadores.

-Ya veo.

La explicación fue suficiente para la oficial.

-De acuerdo, ven conmigo.-la guío detrás del tronco. - Prometo que no te caerás.

Con dificultad avanzó, sacando sus patas del lodo a cada paso.

Del otro lado había un elevador sencillo con un diseño a base de ramas gruesas y lianas.

Nick la ayudó a subir y después de cerrar el portón tomó una palanca para activar el mecanismo del ascensor. La vista que tenían desde ahí era increíble, bueno, debía se mejor cuando la neblina se disipara.

Al llegar arriba Judy volvió a asombrarse, entre las ramas y las hojas estaba una cabaña simple hecha de madera.

-Es muy bonito. -dijo ella, siguiendo a Nick.

Avanzaron al pórtico. Todo parecía estar en buen estado.

-Lo es, al menos por fuera. Nosotros nos reunimos de vez en cuando con dos amigos más, pero hace unos días ellos salieron de Zootopia. Así que no habrá problema con que nos quedemos aquí por unas horas.

Encendió las luces con el interruptor al lado de la puerta y luego la invitó a entrar.

-No es un "resort" pero está bien por ahora, ¿cierto?

-Si hay ducha y una cama limpia dálo por hecho.

Él sonrió.

-Claro, por aquí.

Judy dejó las cosas que traía ocultas en la parte superior de su vestido tiradas en un sillón.

El espacio era pequeño, pero bien distribuido entre una sala apenas con un par de sillones y una mesita, el desayunador separando la cocina, unas graditas para ir hacia un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones, una de ellas debía ser el baño.

-Puedes quedarte aquí-abrió la puerta del segundo cuarto-Es donde yo suelo dormir, siempre dejo ropa y cosas por si me hace falta.

 _ **"Justo como ahora"**_ -pensó Judy, echándole un vistazo, solo llevaba puestos los pantalones y ni siquiera parecía importarle haber conducido así por casi una hora. Tenía suerte si no pescaba una pulmonía.

Eso la hizo darse cuenta que ella tampoco tenía ropa decente. Estaba hecha un desastre.

-En frente esta el cuarto de baño, tenemos agua caliente por si quieres usarlo-la señaló de arriba abajo, llena de lodo.

-Gracias...pero Nick-se llevó la pata a la nuca algo tímida-Necesito ropa limpia.

-Oh...-abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal-por...por supuesto. Tal vez tengo algo útil por aquí que puedas usar mientras volvemos al Centro.

Revisó en el pequeño armario buscando alguna prenda para la pequeña coneja, pero solo tenía camisas con estampados hawaianos y pantalones vistosos. Nada que ella pudiera vestir.

Judy curioseaba entre las cosas del zorro.

-¡Rayos!

-¿Qué?-se acercó a él por la espalda.

\- No veo nada aquí que pueda servirte...-le dió vuelta a todo.

-No hay problema, puedo ponerme esto...-Tomó una camisa de botones, verde y con dibujos de hojas. Le llamó la atención su estilo- como pijama. Es grande para mí.

-Si quieres-A Nick no le importó y le ofreció una toalla también. -Pero date prisa, yo también necesito ducharme.

Ya estaba por cruzar el umbral para darle privacidad cuando recordó algo.

-Esto...-Judy lo miró con interés mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón-...esto, supuse que lo necesitarías luego.

 _ **"Oh carajo..."**_ _-_ La coneja se puso de mil colores cuando él le extendió, doblado a la mitad, su sostén blanco.

Lo había recogido del suelo antes de salir al salón de billar.

-¡Oh, G-gracias!-se lo arrebato, sin verlo a la cara. Completamente apenada, más que todo porque de pronto lo imaginó a él curioseando sus medidas.

 _ **"¿Porqué habría de hacer algo así? No le interesas de ninguna manera que no sea profesional ¡No seas torpe Judy...!"**_ Sin embargo, si por casualidad el zorro no hubiera visto su talla, ahora debía estar notando cómo se erizó su pelaje mojado y cómo sus pechos debían estarse marcando del puro escalofrío. Intentó cubrirse con lo que tenía en las patas, pues ella no tenía una delantera prominente de todas maneras, así que podía ser un poco cruel rectificar ese hecho justo con Nick frente a ella.

.

.

.

Él sonrió de lado, como adivinando sus pensamientos y quiso quitarle tensión al momento, para él, demasiado exagerado solo por una prenda interior femenina.

-Hey...-alzó su barbilla con delicadeza para que le viera a los ojos. Judy era totalmente adorable. Tenía un halo de inocencia que podía hacer que cualquiera perdiera el Norte..cualquiera menos él, siempre recordando su posición.- No te preocupes, Zanahorias, no hice nada de lo que piensas.- _ **"¡Mentira! La curiosidad pudo conmigo, pero es que tiene un aroma tan delicioso".**_

-Yo no...¿por qué lo dices?-la voz le tembló con vergüenza.

-Ah no lo sé, tal vez por tu reacción como si yo fuera un degenerado.- _ **"De acuerdo, tal vez solo un poco".**_ -solo lo recogí porque nunca se debe permitir que quede evidencia.

-¡No! yo...solo...

-Además...-le interrumpió, alejándose de ella- el tamaño es lo que menos me importa- Le confesó medio en broma, medio en serio, girando sobre sus talones hacia la salida. - ...siempre y cuando combinen con unas buenas y jugosas caderas. -remató, regalándole una sonrisa cómplice antes de desaparecer del lugar al verla boquiabierta.

Y se fue hacia la sala, riendo.

Una vez que se quedó solo en la sala dirigió su atención a la evidencia que Judy había rescatado.

Lo tomó todo y fue a sentarse al lado del desayunador.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse y cerrarse, acompañada segundos después del sonido del agua.

Sonrió divertido, incómodar a la conejita al menos serviría de distracción para ella y si tenía suerte, tardaría en la ducha para evadirlo un poco y podría hacer una llamada importante sin que se enterara.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar algunas páginas del libro, esparciendo todos los papeles que tenía adentro.

-Nada fuera de este mundo...-pasó una por una las tarjetas de identificación. Él había tenido más identidades que cinco insípidos nombres en toda su vida.- Por lo menos ya sabemos porque lo apodan solo "A.R." Demasiado predecible...

Luego más tarjetas y recibos viejos. En las hojas escribía notas y números teléfonicos.

No encontró nada interesante hasta que llegó tocar el sobre-carta.

Judy le había comentado sobre esa epístola y la información importante que guardaba.

La carta de su madre.

Su letra hermosa y su manera entusiasta de expresarse.

Leyó todo hasta el final, tragando grueso.

De verdad que se le había pasado la pata escribiéndole a Archie Rey sobre sus proyectos.

-¡Por todas las moras! Si esto cae en las garras de la ZPD estamos fritos.- La carta no lo mencionaba a él directamente, pero era obvio que involucraba a todo su clan.-Ahora veo porque Zanahorias quería irse con sus compañeros.-susurró- Tengo que evitar que quiera llevársela.

Estaba en la cuerda floja con todo lo que estaba pasando: Su madre no llegó a su cita con A.R. , Kitty robó la carta destinada a él dónde quién sabe qué cosas su _querida sabandija_ había escrito y ahora Judy sabía demasiado (Aunque no lo suficiente para atar cabos...suponía él ) . Debía hacer la llamada para saber de cuánto estaban enterados sus colegas, tomando en cuenta que ya debían estar en Zootopia.

.

.

.

La coneja corrió de prisa al cuarto de enfrente, muerta de la pena y se apoyó contra la pared.

Claro que el zorro solo estaba jugando, pero aún así fue embarazoso lo que insinuó y no por lo descarado del comentario, sino por lo qué le hizo sentir a ella: Un cosquilleo gratificante.

No recordaba la última vez que le hicieron un cumplido pícaro pero por alguna razón le gustó que proviniera de él.

 _ **"¡Vamos, concéntrate Hopps!"**_

¡¿En qué tonterías pensaba?!

¡¿Que estaba olvidando que Nick podía ser un presunto criminal y que debía irse con cuidado con él?! Poco importaba si le atraía mínimamente su personalidad seductora y algo enigmática. Podría tratarse de un delincuente. Lo que era una pena.

Sus emociones podía traicionarla por eso era mejor que bloqueara cualquier pensamiento indebido.

Así que se bañó rápido. Solo para sentirse limpia y fresca.

El vapor ayudaba bastante a conseguir ese efecto.

Y a pesar de lo que se propuso, volvió a pensar en Nick, está vez recordando todo lo que habían vivido en esa noche llena de adrenalina y cómo al final salieron librados. Eran un dúo increíble y Judy creía que juntos serían capaces de resolver esa telaraña de intrigas.

Pero para eso tenían que avanzar al siguiente punto apartir de la noche siguiente.

Al acabar su secado se colocó la camisa de Nick y al hacerlo, la fragancia de alguna colonia y el olor natural de él la embargó con una sensación placentera.

 _ **"Huele bien"**_ -aspiró hondo- _ **"Muy bien"**_

-¡No! - detuvo la acción.

No era correcto, no era apropiado.

Aunque la fragancia la seguiría hasta en la cama,eso era seguro.

Salió a hurtadillas del baño, temía encontrarse con el vulpino y sonrojarse solo de recordar sus palabras o su más reciente conducta con la dichosa camisa. Mejor sería descansar y después pensar en qué harían para colarse en Frost Lagoon.

Estuvo a punto de girar el pomo de la habitación de Nick cuando lo escuchó hablar.

Sus orejas se tensaron ante los los murmuros: Él hablaba bajito por teléfono.

Motivada por la inquietud, caminó de puntillas hasta la entrada del pasillo sin que él se diera cuenta.

Estaba en la pequeña cocina, dando vueltas cortas mientras hablaba.

Los oídos de la coneja se afinaron para oír la conversación.

Y al instante , abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír la respuesta tan extraña que dio a su receptor al otro lado de la línea.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A: Capítulo ligero :3**_

 _ **No tengo mucho que decir, salvo quizás, que tengo curiosidad de saber cuánto tiempo este zorro podrá seguir mintiéndole a la conejita. Por lo visto,Judy no perdona ni una ¿No creen? 7w7 Aunque, Nick parece que descubrió una manera de distraerla del asunto. Tal vez le saque provecho a la situación cuando cuelgue de un pelo, quién sabe jajajaja**_

 _ **Es todo por ahora.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

(...)

 _-De acuerdo.-_ Contestó Nick por teléfono.- _Sí, estaré allá en menos de dos horas. Sí, me enteré de lo qué ocurrió y no gracias a ustedes-_ Ironizó molesto- _No, no tenía ni idea. Bien..._

Judy estaba espíando la conversación misteriosa que el zorro tenía con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Él hablaba bajito pero para ella su voz era bastante clara.

 _-Ahora mismo salgo para allá, y no porque ese tipo valga la pena.-_ Judy entrecerró los ojos, interrogativa- _Sino porque tengo información valiosa que deben saber . ¡Lo sé!_ \- Exclamó satisfecho.- _Te dije que sería perfecta para este trabajo. -_ _ **("¿Perfecta?, ¿Trabajo?" )**_ Judy trataba de comprender a quién se refería _. -¿No me crees? Entonces espera a que te cuente todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para conseguirlo. Ella estuvo increíble.-_ _ **(" Oh...habla de mi" )**_ La coneja se sonrojó un poco, ocultándose en las sobras cuando él se giró, echando una mirada a la sala vacía.- _Incluso salvó mi vida..._

 _ **"¿Con quién habla sobre mi y lo qué hicimos hace unas horas?, ¿Por qué? , ¿A quién podría interesarle?"**_

Una risa medio tensa brotó del hocico del vulpino.

- _No seas idiota. Yo nunca pensaría en hacer algo tan estúpido, menos ahora que tenemos algunos obstáculos. No, no hay manera de que sospeche nada.-_ _ **("¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es lo que crees, Nick?" )**_ Eso le molestó. ¿Acaso la consideraba tan ingenua o tonta como para obviar que él no era quién decía ser? _ **("Ahora sé más de lo que imaginas. Solo estoy esperando tu paso en falso")**_ _-¿Ahora? Está en la ducha_ \- Judy volvió a esconderse cuándo él volvió a darse vuelta.- _Sí, descuida. Le daré cualquier excusa. Sí, ya lo sé_ \- Tono cansado- _No iría a ningún lado aunque quisiera, estará segura aquí en la guarida de Rob y Dennys. La mantendré a mi lado el tiempo necesario antes de tomar el asunto en serio, hasta dar con Kitty no la alejaré de mi. Lo sé, lo sé, he pensado en eso ya. De acuerdo-_ Asintió- _Ya ..._

-¿Nick?

Judy no pudo soportarlo más y dejó de espíar detrás de la pared para interrumpir su llamada. Y no es que no quisiera escuchar más, pero le parecía que había descubierto lo suficiente, el resto, esperaba averiguarlo luego. Ahora necesitaba ver sus reacciones espontáneas y su comportamiento para convencerse de cuánto era capaz de ocultar. Ahora necesitaba que se fuera para pensar un poco y llamar a Jack, su mentor y su amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿...Zanahorias?- Nick respondió al llamado, dando la vuelta pero sin cortar la llamada.

Por un segundo el zorro se quedó petrificado al ver a la coneja en el último peldaño de las graditas, mirándola de arriba-abajo con ojos algo más que hambrientos: Ella estaba usando su camisa y la visión le provocó una sensación entre maravillado y perturbado. Sobre todo porque se miraba sexy.

No tenía más explicación lógica que sentir algo parecido a una especie de intimidad, como cuando se ha hecho el amor y se concede usar alguna prenda del otro. Por supuesto que nada de eso había ocurrido ni ocurriría entre ellos pero esa impresión daban la posición ligeramente entrecruzada de sus piernas descubiertas, en forma y bien torneadas, todavía recordaba el tacto cuando la tocó en aquel baño, y

sus caderas, esas con las que le había tomado el pelo hacía unos minutos, también lucían geniales amoldándose a la forma de su camisa al igual que sus pechos que volvían a marcarse como hace rato y para acabar de aporrear sus muros de defensa, la expresión inocente de su rostro hacía que todos los demás aspectos formaran un conjunto érotico. Sin embargo, en el brillo de sus ojos había más: Una malicia inpropia de ella.

 _ **"¿Ha escuchado algo? ¿O es que se nota lo que estoy pensando de ella justo ahora? "**_

La voz de Finn lo despertó de la ensoñación, estaba impaciente.

-Te...te llamo luego- Le dijo al zorro antes de colgar sin dejar de ver a Judy, quién volvía a abrazarse distraídamente.

-Lo siento, ¿He interrumpido algo importante?

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Su voz se oía diferente, un poco superficial. Ella no era nunca arficial.

 _ **"¿Tratas de engañarme, coneja?"**_

Pues él era experto en el tema.

-No, para nada- Sonrió tranquilo. Tirando el teléfono en el sillón para acercarse a ella.- Hablaba con un socio de la mini juguetería. Un amigo. Ya te había contado sobre el negocio, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí...-Ella imitó su sonrisa, pero un tanto forzada. Bajó los peldaños para sentarse en el sofá. -¿Pero te habló a está hora? ¿Que ustedes los zorros nunca duermen? - Le preguntó con tono divertido.

-En realidad...-Nick tomó asiento frente a ella. Así podría observarla mejor...y admirarla también. La vista era gratificante. ¿Ella era consiente de su atractivo? No lo creía posible si hace un rato se apenó por un simple sostén.- ...yo lo llamé. Me dijo que había tratado de contactarme toda la noche, entonces me pidió ir lo más antes posible. Estaba molesto. Y con respecto a lo de dormir...-Estiró las garras, acomodándose a gusto en el sillón.- Los zorros dormimos poco en la noche, somos animales nocturnos. Descansamos más en el día si nos hace falta.

-Pues quisiera ser como ustedes y tener esa resistencia. Estoy muerta de cansancio.

Ella estiró los brazos igual que él y soltó un bostezo.

Nick observó todo el movimiento, fijándose en cómo la camisa ascendía levemente con esa acción. Tragó grueso sin que ella lograra notar el estado en el que se encontraba.

 _ **"No lo hace con ninguna doble intensión, Wilde. Ella no es así. Serénate un poco."**_

-Entonces sería un buen momento para ir a la cama...

Abrió los ojos al instante en el que acabó la oración.

 _ **"¡Mierda! ¡¿Pero qué idiotez he dicho?!"**_

-¿Qué...?- Ella también reaccionó sorprendida por sus palabras, dándoles el sentido incorrecto de inmediato.

La culpa era de él por estar pensando lo que no debía...o la culpa era de ella por ser una tentación.

Quizá de ambos.

-¡NO!-Se apresuró a corregir el malentendido, poniéndose de pie de un salto.- No...quise decir...que _TÚ_ deberías ir a la cama...-Judy lo miraba curiosa con sus enormes ojos violetas.- _SOLA_...por supuesto...yo, tengo que salir.

Muy pocas veces se ponía nervioso al hablar, pero esa vez fue una de las excepciones.

Casi que corrió hacia el cuarto para buscar algo de ropa limpia.

 _ **"¡Al diablo con la ducha! Tengo que largarme de aquí"**_

Judy lo siguió.

-¿Y me quedaré aquí sola mientras tanto?- Se sentía incómoda de nuevo, pero estaba más preocupada porque él se fuera y la dejara en ese lugar. Tendría al menos un par de pesadillas por lo vívido esa madrugada y la soledad de ese sitio no ayudaba mucho.

-No te preocupes, es seguro...y eres policía.- Ni siquiera la miraba mientras escogía entre la ropa.

-Sí, lo sé pero...

-Vamos, Zanahorias...solo tardaré unas horas.- Se detuvo frente a ella- Trata de recuperar energía, para cuando regrese prometo traer el desayuno y planeamos qué haremos con el asunto de la _carta_ y Kitty. -Quiso sonreír, recuperando el control de sí mismo.

Pasó a su lado para cambiarse en el cuarto de baño, algo inútil pues cuando bajara se llenaría de lodo hasta las rodillas.

-Lo intentaré. - Respondió no muy convencida cuando él tiró la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Madriguera de Cuidad T** **ú** **neles, Plaza S** **á** **hara.**

 **Residencia Savage.**

 **2:47 a.m.**

A las 2:30 a.m. Jack había recibido un mensaje urgente.

Somnoliento, agarró su celular para chequear de qué trataba.

 _ **"Tenemos un T-214 en Animal Print Casino, en 6ta avenida con la calle Fish-River. Todos los oficiales reportesen en el lugar, necesitamos refuerzos. (Central, Recinto 1) "**_

Al momento, Jack abrió los ojos despertando de golpe y se levantó apresurado.

-¿Jack, cariño, ocurre algo?-Sally, su esposa, despertó también, incorporándose para mirarlo.

-Un T-214-Tomó una toalla para bañarse a la velocidad de la luz-Parece que fue un tiroteo en un barrio del Centro y el deber llama.

-Siempre a ti, por lo visto.- No estaba molesta, simplemente tenía por costumbre preocuparse por él cada vez que tenía que ir a trabajar. Ser policía era una profesión peligrosa.

-¡Vamos! -Le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta- Sabes que soy indispensable para mis compañeros. Siempre rogando ayuda del viejo Savage.

La liebre bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Bromear no hacía que ella se preocupara menos, pero le daba la confianza de que a él no le asustaba cumplir esa clase de misiones.

Espero a que saliera de la ducha para responderle a sus chanzas.

-Sé que eres un presumido. -Hizo un gesto de molestia muy adorable.

-Lo soy, pero por lo menos admite que tengo razón. Sino, ¿Para qué me despertarían más temprano de lo normal? Mi turno comienza hasta las 7:00 a.m.

-Bueno...-Trató de buscar argumentos, pero no encontró ninguno.

-¿Lo ves?- Se ponía los pantalones mientras hablaba.

-Pues yo creo que ese búfalo abusa de tu buena voluntad. En primer lugar, tu único deber allá es acabar con la investigación del contrabando de joyas y los zorros...no ser blanco de una lluvia de balas- Levantó los brazos con exageración. -Y en segundo, no respetan ni tu hora de dormir, eso también es abuso.

-Nadie abusa de mí, linda-Ahora se abotonaba la camisa para luego ajustarse la corbata y montarse el chaleco- Seguro se trata de algo más que un tiro al blanco. Bogo no me llamaría si fuera solo eso. Debió ser alguna disputa entre pandillas y algún Jefe de banda cayó. "T-214" Piensa en todos los inocentes que debieron salir lastimados, unas horas de sueño no son nada en comparación a eso.

Ya estaba listo.

-Lo sé...-Esas palabras la ablandaron, haciendo que sus orejas cayeran desánimadas. Sally se sintió terriblemente mal por pensar tan egoísta.

-Siempre tan comprensiva.- Apelar a su lado sentimental siempre lo sacaba de cualquier embrollo con ella.

Él volvió a saltar a la cama para plantarle un beso de despedida en los labios.

-Ve con cuidado, Jack- Habló con decisión.- Y que esos matones no se queden impunes.

La liebra asintió, sonriéndole con eterno afecto y salió como disparado por un rayo.

.

.

.

 **En las afueras de Animal Print Casino, Zootopia Centro.**

 **3:10 a.m.**

Jack tardó menos de media hora en llegar al lugar.

Estacionó su auto detrás de todos los vehículos de la polícia que obstruían la calle.

 _ **"Fue bastante grave"**_

Las sirenas de las ambulancias y el camión de los bomberos no daban una buena señal.

Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso en camino, más preocupado que nervioso.

El panorama no mejoró nada cuando se acercó a la entrada del local: Paramédicos corrían de ida y venida con camillas vacías o cargando a felinos heridos, víctimas aparentemente ilesas llorando en la acera, varios bomberos se encargaban de apagar un presunto incendio desde un costado del edifcio y habían policías por todos lados, algunos luchando con unos cuántos gatos para subirlos en el cajón de los carros.

Entre la multitud, alcanzó a ver al Jefe Bogo, dando órdenes a tres oficiales lobos y a un grupo de refuerzo del equipo forense.

-Esto se ve fatal.- Fue su saludo, con las patas en los bolsillos, observando a su alrededor.

-Y adentro no es mejor, Savage- Contestó el búfalo. Sin muestras de comenzar una charla que no tratara del asunto.- Acompañanos, eres del departamento de investigación forense de Plaza Sáhara.

-Analista, de hecho. Algo sé aparte de corretear a mafiosos. -Respondió orgulloso.

-Pues es tu día de suerte- El Oficial Lobato le secreteó a la oreja, unos pasos atrás del jefe y el grupo de ciervos, atravesando el salón de la primer piso, ahí solo había desorden- Parece que estos tipos pertenecen a la manada de la mafia felina. Aquí hacían negocios ilegales y trata de mamíferos.

-Se ocultaron muy bien durante años- Susurró el Oficial Wolfthanger, uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Y cómo es que los "descubrieron"? - Jack no podía creer la ineficiencia de la policía del Centro ¡Con un cuartel mafioso en sus narices!

-Llamaron a emergencias, denunciando que un zorro había provocado el altercado.

Está vez fue el Jefe Bogo el que habló. No le hizo gracia el tono de Jack. Ellos no se sentaban todo el día a comer rosquillas como unos ineptos. Trabajaban duro para mantener a la cuidad libre del crimen lo mejor posible.

La liebre le restó importancia a la voz ligeramente enojada del búfalo. Solo escuchar la palabra "zorro" lo alertaba automáticamente.

-¿Un zorro? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Frunció el ceño- Este es territorio felino.

-Pues es eso lo que tenemos que averiguar, señor Savage- El único novato que los acompañaba, se aventuró a hablarle. De más estaba decir que todos los jóvenes le tenían respeto y admiración.- ...y es todo un honor ser parte de esta operación con alguien cómo usted.

Al llegar al rellano del piso dos, le estrechó las patas con emoción.

-Para mi es un placer igual, chico.- Sonrió agradecido por el halago.

Una venado interfirió en el momento, ofreciéndoles guantes de latex y bolsas blancas para las patas traseras. Antes de entrar, debían cubrirse para evitar estropear huellas de evidencia o dejar las mismas.

Ya habían media decena de forenses de varias especies más y ya tenían cubierta la zona, recuperando casquillos de balas y manchas de sangre (Algunos criminales lograron escapar) inspeccionando cuerpos antes de proceder a levantarlos tomando fotográfias desde diferentes ángulos.

Jack había perdido la sensibilidad de ver escenas parecidas todos los días pero siempre se asqueba un poco al ver de lo qué eran capaz algunos desalmados.

-Disculpen- Se acercó a dos hipopótamos que hacían apuntes y recolectaban cosas.- ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

-¡Sr. Savage!- Exclamó uno- Bueno, hasta el momento hemos encontrado 25 casquillos, todos de diferentes calibres. La mayoría son de rifles, 45.

-Y 29 muertos. - Corroboró el otro- Aquí se inició la masacre. En el piso tres solo fue disturbio.

-Entiendo- Jack tomó nota mental- ...¿Y hay señales del zorro? Dijeron que había uno.

-Pues...-El tipo revisó en sus apuntes.- Encontramos marcas de garras de varios animales en las alfombras y las paredes, eso deben de analizarlo por medio de las fotográfias.

Jack asintió y siguió el rumbo.

Estuvo cinco minutos observando cuánto pudo hasta que Bogo lo llamó otra vez.

-Piso tres, hubo disparos arriba. Un puma herido y un tigre inconsciente en una de las habitaciones del fondo al Oeste. Ve con Lobato, nosotros revisaremos el ala Este .

-A la órden, señor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Refugio de los zorros, Bosques Lluviosos, Distrito Forestal.**

 **3:47 a.m.**

-¡Vamos, por favor!- Judy perdía la paciencia-¡Contesta Jack!

El celular timbraba y caía en la contestadora.

-¡Apagado!- Lanzó el teléfono contra la cama.

Después de que despidió a Nick en el pórtico asegurándose que se había ido definitivamente, Judy corrió hacia adentro, tomando el librito verde con todo su contenido y raptando el teléfono para hacer la llamada a la liebre. No estaba segura si tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con él y alertarlo de todo lo qué pasaba, desgraciadamente, Jack no contesta.

Se había encerrado en el cuarto con seguro, solo para estar pendiente de si el zorro volvía y no ser atrapada _in fraganti_ por él.

-Si Jack no responde significa que está trabajando.-Pensó en la posiblidad de que estuviera en su casa durmiendo- No, debió reportarse con toda la Unidad en el Casino...¡Maldición!

Y ni pensar en llamar al teléfono de su residencia. Sally le haría miles de preguntas y solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Todo debe ser bajo perfil o no podré desenmascarar a estos criminales...¿Cómo los llama Jack? ¿Maestros del engaño? Y yo que juzgaba su opinión racial sobre los zorros... bueno, al menos estos sí son peligrosos estafadores y delincuentes.

 _ **"De verdad desearía que Nick no fuera de los suyos, lamentaría mucho tener que arrestarlo..."**_ -Pensó con angustia- _**"Tal vez sea solo cómplice de algún negocio sucio."**_ -Ella aún guardaba la esperanza de que así fuera- _**"Si hubiera una forma de hacerlo confesar alguna cosa, todo sería más fácil".**_

Kitty van Tousse, por otro lado, estaba en una posición díficil: ¿Por qué Nick se empeñaba en buscarla? ¿Que deseaban de ella él y la persona con la que habló por teléfono? ¿De verdad tuvieron una relación? ¿Qué clase de relación? ¿Era o no , hija de William van Tousse? ¿Ella era "El Fabricante"?

Demasiadas incógnitas.

Pero ella era la Oficial Judy Hopps y una a una resolvería cada pregunta o moriría en el intento.

No se dio por vencida, siguió tratando de localizar a su amigo, pues escribirle un mensaje no era seguro.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato el sueño acabó con ella, que terminó por dormirse aún con el teléfono a un lado de la almohada sin lograr contactar a la liebre.

.

.

.

.

 **En el A.P. Casino.**

 **La última habitación del pasillo Oeste.**

 **3:50 a.m.**

El camino era estrecho y habían diez puertas a ambos costado sin contar con la número once del fondo con vista hacia el frente. Todas contaban con cerradura pero debido al alboroto habían quedado abiertas y algunas en mal estado.

Revisaron cada una con detenimiento y no encontraron nada, todo se concentraba en el fondo.

El lobo usaba su súper olfato y la liebre su excelente sentido de la observación.

Al final del pasillo, frente a puerta once se podía apreciar un charco rojizo producto de un disparo contra la pierna del puma, quién había dejado un rastro de sangre por todo el lugar queriendo avanzar. A él ya lo habían trasladado al hospital junto al tigre blanquinegro que estaba encerrado dentro del cuarto.

-Intento de homicidio.- Fue la primera deducción de Jack.

-Pues mira esto, amigo.

Ambos oficiales siguieron el sendero de sangre. Habían unas manchas borrosas en la alfombra que, con cada paso que ellos daban para acercarse a la habitación, se iban aclarando en formas largas hasta convertirse en huellas de sangre.

-No son huellas de felino, las hicieron antes de que el puma dejara este rastro- La liebre se agachó frente a una que estaba completamente intacta.- ¿Lo ves? son más pequeñas y delgadas. Además, la distancia entre unas y otras...¿Que te dicen?- Analizó las marcas, yendo y viniendo por el pasillo.

-Son zancadas de ida y vuelta, entró al pasillo y giró de nuevo a la salida.- Inquirió el lobo- El sujeto caminaba rápido, pero sin correr, ¿Por qué no correría después de balear al gato?

-Buena pregunta. - Jack se tomó la barbilla, pensando.

-Y por el tamaño y la forma, yo diría que son cáninas...- Lobato alzó una de sus patas, quitándose la bolsa protectora para enseñarle a Jack que esas huellas eran vagamente parecidas a las suyas.- Son similares...Lo que significa...

-¡El zorro!- Exclamó la liebre.-¡Fue el zorro que denunciaron!

-Entonces ese zorro luchó contra el puma frente a la puerta. Estaba armado, no hay muestras de que el puma lo estuviera, estaba desarmado cuando se lo llevaron fuera de aquí.

-Tienes razón. Y el motivo por el cuál discutieron...el motivo por el qué se inició la pelea abajo.

-Quizá el zorro subió huyendo del puma, después de todo, era de la mafia.

-¿Entonces las huellas que van hacia la habitación son de un zorro que ya estaba herido, pues sus patas sangraban?

-Tiene sentido.

Jack visualizaba la escena.

Ambos volvieron al punto de mayor evidencia la puerta número once.

Observando el pomo, mientras el lobo revisaba las paredes, Jack notó que tenía rasgaduras por todas partes.

-¿Trataron de abrir la puerta?...¿Estaba cerrada con el tigre adentro?

Ya que la puerta no estaba obstruída, la pareja policial entró a la habitación y repitieron el proceso anterior solo que está vez, el lobo percibió un olor particular.

Jack ignoró momentáneamente la acción de su compañero y fue directo a los muebles y el armario: Habían revuelto cosas.

 _ **"Ni siquiera ha sido cuidadoso. El zorro tenía prisa. Vino por alguna pertenencia del tigre."**_

Según el informe que le dieron, al felino lo habían encontrado desmayado y tendido en la cama. No había móvil ni arma que explicara cómo lo había dejado inconsciente.

 _ **"¿Un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Alguna droga?"**_

Se fijó que en una mesita había un cenicero con un puro a medio acabar y varias botellas de licor también. No habían señales de pastillas efervecentes en el fondo de las botellas, entonces descartó las drogas.

En medio del cuarto había una jaula abierta.

Jack estaba al tanto de la prostitución forzada en ese lugar. Ahí debieron llevar a una pobre inocente.

-Malditos sean...- Apretó los dientes, indignado ¿Cómo era posible tal aberración en esa cuidad y sin que nadie lo hubiese descubierto antes?.

La pequeña cárcel estaba limpia de indicios sospechosos.

-Hey, Jack...ven aquí- Lo llamó el Oficial Lobato.

El cánido fruncía el ceño, tomando las sabanas entre sus patas enguantadas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hueles algo? - Se acercó. Era más bajo que el lobo y tendría que trepar la cama si lo ameritaba.

-Eso...eso creo...-Olfateaba con insistencia.-...No sé porqué, pero siento que es un aroma familiar, pero está mezclado con otros olores... olor a can...

-¿El zorro en la cama? - La pregunta le salió con un tono burlón.

-Pues sí, pero solo ligeramente...esto...también huele a felino...dame un segundo...- Jack se cruzó de brazos, esperando-...¡Roedor! ¡Eso es , roedor!

-¿Qué?- Exclamó extrañado-¿ Cómo que roedor?

-Sí...estoy casi seguro...sino fuera por el aroma a zorro...- soltó las sábanas, que estaban hechas un desastre.

\- Eso explicaría la jaula. Imposible que un vulpino quepa ahí.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que hubieron al menos dos individuos más aparte del tigre.- Indagaba el lobo- ¿Estos cómplices lo atacaron para...?

-Robar algo, mira todo este desórden.

-¡Qué embrollo!

-Lo es...bueno, al menos de algo podemos estar seguros: A ese tigre lo noquearon y él supo quién fue- Jack soltó su veredicto:- Quién fuera la presa que ofrecía sus servicios y ese zorro.

-El Jefe tendrá que interrogar al mafioso para saber qué es lo que buscaban de él.

-Será mejor que vayamos a informarle de este descubrimiento al Jefe Bogo.

Lobato se le adelantó unos pasos, con su radio transmisor en la pata para contactar con el búfalo.

Y cuando Jack iba a seguirlo, algo en suelo, debajo de un mueble al lado de la cama, llamó su atención.

Se acercó al rincón, curioso, se agachó y jaló el objeto, parecía un cinturón.

De inmediato se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos azules se abrieron con excesiva sorpresa.

-No es posible...

No podía creer lo que sostenía entre sus patas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Volvemos a la acción! :D**_

 _ **Con las actualizaciones más rápidas del Oeste jajaja**_

 _ **La inspiración me atacó y la culpa es mi felicidad por "Radio Revolution" el nuevo album de mi banda favorita, Green Day ¡Está increíble!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Con respecto al capítulo...**_

 _ **¿Adivinen qué fue lo que encontró Jack (Quién, por cierto, es asombroso )? Esto se pone emocionante, ¡Ah qué sí! 7u7**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto :3**_


	18. Chapter 18

**F** **á** **brica de t** **é** **xtiles abandonada, afueras de Zootopia Centro.**

 **4:20 a.m.**

El cielo comenzaba a colorearse de lila y naranja cuando Nick entró al silencioso y tranquilo Centro una vez más, al menos en esa pequeña parte de la gran cuidad.

Estaba a un par de kilómetros de la fábrica que solían usar para trabajar y justo a tiempo, porque ya no soportaba el dolor en las patas, las vendas que se había puesto antes de salir de Bosques Lluviosos se habían estropeado desde hacía rato y por eso las heridas volvían a molestarle.

Pero había ignorado el malestar con la única técnica que funcionaba: distrayendo su mente con nuevos pensamientos. Tenía tanto en qué pensar todavía apesar de necesitar un respiro y , porqué no, un poco de descanso. El desvelo y toda la actividad de la noche anterior en ese casino del infierno fue más de lo normal para él y para rematar, esa coneja del demonio tampoco le había dado tregua con tantas miradas recelosas y su actitud inquisitiva a cada movimiento.

Y Nick aceptaba que esa parte se la merecía, habría que ser estúpido para no desconfiar de alguien que había hecho lo que él hizo con ella para infiltrarse en ese lugar. Y ahora tendría muchas preguntas que responderle cuando regresara a la cabaña, porque era seguro que la conejita no se quedaría quieta hasta escudriñar a fondo todo lo que pudiera y él se vería obligado a darle las respuestas que considerara adecuadas para no meter más la pata. Lo que sí no merecía era esa especie de tortura psicológica que ella empleó sobre su persona mostrándole su figura delicada y desbordante de sensualidad inocente de una manera provocativa...aunque siendo justos con Judy, ella no actuó con ninguna mala intención, fue natural. Era él quién ya pensaba mucho ello desde que la había visto con el vestido de gala y era él quién imaginaba fantasías de toda clase.

¡Maldita suerte la suya!

¿Por qué cada vez que tomaba una decisión que involucraba a la coneja todo le salía mal? Desde invitarla a tomar café hasta prestarle su ropa..Nunca sus planes se habían torcido tanto como desde el momento en que se encontró con ella.

Y cada vez empeoraba más: Nick tenía demasiado autodominio para enfrentarse a situaciones que requerían toda su atención, pero también tenía sus límites y debilidades y con Judy sentía que estaba llegando a ese tope.

Ella tenía una influencia inquietante sobre él: Su inteligencia analítica lo invitaba a desafiarla con cada mentira para medir que tan astuta era, aunque ella era una policía entrenada y era fuerte de muchas maneras, la delicadeza y la fragilidad tan femenina que poseía por naturaleza, lo obligaba instintivamente a protegerla, un conflictivo sentimiento del que ni siquiera era consciente hasta conocerla y que descubrió en aquella habitación al verla verla llorar atemorizada . También estaba su notoria belleza que cuando bajaba la guardia se las las ingeniaba para hechizarlo con sus ojos como brillantes amatistas y su sonrisa, su bondad y sus virtudes,su valentía y su contagioso entusiasmo, además de su sensacional y curvilíneo físico, ¡Incluso su colita esponjosa le gustaba ! Siempre que tenía oportunidad le observaba con detalle pues era muy guapa para ser un conejo.

La mayoría de esos roedores son muy sencillos y jamás habría visto a ninguno como un rival para su intelecto (Excepto, quizá, Jack Savage) ni que merecieran tanto una segunda mirada, pero Judy era diferente a todo.

Desde la primera vez que escuchó de ella en las noticias supo qe debía conocerla. Le atraía, la admiraba demasiado, pero sobretodo, le temía por provocar todo eso en él en tan poco tiempo, menos de un año desde que la vio en la televisión.

Menos mal que huyó de esa guarida, como el cobarde que era, antes de hacer algo que lamentaría luego. No porque _estar_ con ella fuera un delito, de hecho imaginaba que podría ser incluso increíble; No, en realidad era porque echaría a perder todo por lo que había trabajado y todo lo que faltaba por hacer. No podía distraerse de sus objetivos. Seguiría repitiéndoselo hasta que sonara como una regla creíble.

Por otro lado, estaba Kitty.

Judy era un dolor de cabeza con el que podía lidiar, pero Kitty...esa despanpanante vulpina pelirroja era como un puñal clavado en sus entrañas y cada vez que recordaba su traición era como si retorcieran lentamente la hoja filosa en su interior.

Para ese momento, su furia se había transformado en enojo y aunque ya no sentía ganas de freírla en barbacoa, si que deseaba estrangularla con fuerza y luego besarla con pasión hasta desfallecer ¡Cuánto extrañaba a esa adorable y hermosa bruja desalmada! ¡Cuánto la amaba con todo su ser! ¡...Y cuánto la odiaba por su engaño!

Si tan solo supiera la verdad detrás de su golpe de estafa, incluso podría perdonarla. Sonaría cursi decirlo, pero sentía que no podría vivir sin ella, su amiga, su compañera. En el fondo deseaba encontrar la forma de arreglar el problema y que todo volviera a ser como antes,pero a cada paso se daba cuenta que no sería así . Así de idiota era ...

 _ **"Zanahorias est**_ _ **á**_ _ **segura de que Kitty tienen alguna relaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n con William...y s**_ _ **í**_ _ **, todo tendr**_ _ **í**_ _ **a sentido...**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Pero c**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo saber la verdad sobre los apellidos?**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Solo porque un viejo archivo lo dice? Podr**_ _ **í**_ _ **a ser una identidad falsa...**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Esto es como un rompecabezas con piezas incompletas!"**_

Ese era el problema con ellos, como criminales, sus nombres se borraban. La costumbre de la mafia vulpina era suplantar zorros, pero jamás los apodos. Éstos prevalecían para mantener una reputación y solo unos pocos llegaban a saber quién reemplazaba a quién. Él , por ejemplo, había sido el repuesto del zorro fabricante cuando se deshicieron de él, hacía unos cinco años atrás.

 _ **"Te encontrar**_ _ **é**_ _ **Kit, no podr**_ _ **á**_ _ **s esconderte para siempre de mi"**_

Pero antes de eso, debía saber de qué trataba el asunto del misterioso cadáver congelado del que hablaba Finnick. Nick intuía, para variar, que eran noticias malas relacionadas con la desaparición de su madre.

Definitivamente, el descanso no estaba incluído en su lista de "Cosas por hacer".

Al atravesar el pequeño puente de asfalto divisó la fábrica en ruinas y también la vieja minivan del pequeño zorro de desierto.

Disminuyó la velocidad al acercarse y al primero que vio fue a Terry con un cigarrillo en el hocico y apoyado en la puerta de la van y a su lado estaba Rob.

Ambos conversaban tranquilamente hasta que se pusieron en guardia cuando escucharon el motor de la motocicleta. Se acercaron a recibirlo.

-Vaya, llegas más temprano de lo que esperabamos, Wilde.- Saludó Terry , un zorro marrón de ojos grandes y llamativos color naranja.

-La carretera estaba despejada.-Se quitó el casco para que lo vieran mejor.

-Pues que bueno- Respondió Rob, el curioso zorro trepador de pelaje anaranjado y lomo marrón oscuro.- Tenemos que desaparecer a ese pobre idiota.

-Lo que será un poco difícil con la policía patrullando en un par de horas.

-Por eso no deben preocuparse, la poli está ocupada lidiando con un problema mayor.- Nick les sonrió con su característica seguridad...seguridad que se tambaleó cuando bajó de la moto y sus patas le fallaron un poco.

Ambos cánidos se apresuraron a sujetarlo cuando lo vieron arrodillarse en una pata.

-Hey- Rob fue el primero en reaccionar .- ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

-Estoy..estoy bien- Respondió zafándose de los dos. Algo molesto por mostrarse débil frente a ellos.- Solo un poco cansado...No fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Necesito un café bien cargado y unas vendas nuevas para esta porquería.

Les mostró sus patas traseras sucias y cortadas.

-¡Qué carajo!- Exclamó Terry, sorprendido-¿Pero qué diablos hiciste anoche?

-¿Y porqué dices que la ZPD nos dejará el camino libre?

-...También estaría bien algo de ropa seca. -Jaló la camisa que se pegaba molestamente a su cuerpo- Bosques Lluviosos es un asco de lugar, te lo he dicho varias veces, Rob.

-¡Já!- El aludido se cruzó de brazos- ¿Así que fuiste a mi casa? Debiste hacer algo terrible para ir a esconderte ahí.

-Lo hice, claro. Pero mejor hablemos de eso adentro. Que es una larga historia.-Nick caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, cogeando ligeramente, seguido de los dos zorros- ¿Dónde está Finn? Me insistió tanto en llegar lo más rápido posible. Mínimo esperaba que estuviera aquí.

-Llegamos juntos, pero se fue con Dennys para encontrarse con el Gran Jefe y traerlo aquí...-Contestó el vulpino marrón, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Rob, ambos sospechando la reacción de su compañero a espaldas de ellos: Nick no se llevaba bien con su líder y nadie sabía el porqué-...parece que la desaparición de La Madame no le gustó nada y quiere ver el cádaver con sus propios ojos.

El pelirrojo tensó la mandíbula, abriendo la puerta.

Detestaba a su padrastro con todo su ser y tener que verlo con antelación, cuando había perdido todo el material de los collares, era el doble de peor.

 _ **"**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s me falta para que termine cinco metros bajo tierra?"**_ -pensó irónico y fastidiado. Buscando un asiento- _**"**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Que Judy se escape y vuelva con la polic**_ _ **í**_ _ **a? Ser**_ _ **í**_ _ **a la cereza del pastel de mi infinita desgracia"**_

Mejor no pensar en ella en ese momento.

Corrió la silla para sentarse y luego subió las patas en la mesa para tener mejor acceso a las telas sucias.

-Ah sí que,¿ Nos dirás porque tanto misterio?-Rob se sentó frente a él, mientras Terry iba a buscar vendas nuevas-..¿Qué hiciste en estos días que no estuvimos?- Le interrogó.

-Eso, estuve buscando a Kitty con ayuda de la zanahoria parlante.- Contestó, concentrado en lo suyo.

-¿Esa zorra rabiosa...?- El vulpino algo sabía de la historia, pero Nick y Finn no habían querido compartir más información con ellos.- ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Al fin te dignarás a decirnos de qué va todo ese rollo con tu amante?

-No es mi amante, es mi prometida.

-Como sea...

-Y sí, les contaré porque necesitaré de ustedes.- Se deshizo de la gasa.

-¿Y a quién hay que matar?- Bromeó Terry, tirándole el encargó en la cara, que Nick atrapó en el aire.-Cuenta conmigo.

De camino al lugar, Nick había meditado acerca de lo qué haría para llegar e infiltrarse en Frost Lagoon. Suponía que no los recibirían con la guardia baja después de lo ocurrido en el casino, sí es que A.R. no había sido arrestado con sus secuaces, mejor prevenir. Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su pequeño clan, pero debía contarles lo que sucedió, a pesar de haber decidio días antes no hacerlo.

-Bien, presten atención a lo que voy a decirles antes de que el Gran Jefe venga...

-¿Y Dennys lo sabe, igual que Finn?

-Finnick sabe de qué trata todo, en cuanto a tu hermano...Hablaremos con más detalle de ello después de que el Gran Clan se haya ido.- Les explicó serio. Ambos asintieron. Sabían que cuando Nick usaba ese tono de voz, significaba un problema severo- Esto debe quedar entre nosotros.

Confíaba en sus amigos, así que les habló con todo y señales la historia completa, ellos conocían un poco a Kitty de algunas veces que Nick la llevaba al taller cuando no trabajaban con " _información comprometedora_ " , así que se hicieron una idea del rumbo que tomaba el relato, desde que la pareja discutió, pasando por el día en que ella desapareció, hasta la hora de la llamada a emergencias, el plan con Finn y su cita en la Estación con Judy.

El resto, los dos zorros lo miraban expectante, como si estuviera narrándoles un cuento fantástico: En donde Judy Hopps era una investigadora siguiendo pistas dentro de la casa de Kitty, su etapa de víctima en su plan para entrar al Casino, su propia Odisea ganando y perdiendo en el pool y su caótico escape de aquel lugar, salvado por su pequeña heroína.

Algo más que un resumen de su aventura suicida de la noche anterior.

Cuando acabó, ambos estaban sin palabras.

-¡Eres un maldito enfermo!- Exclamó anonadado el zorro Rob, aún procesando toda la información.- ¿De verdad hiciste eso con un oficial de policía? ¡Estás demente!

Nick asintió sin vacilar.

-No tuve opción.

-¡Deja eso!-El otro también estaba sorprendido.-Provocó un tiroteo...¡Y sigue vivo! -Se echó a reír.- ¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Eres mi maldito héroe, Wilde! ¿Me dejas besar tus patas?

-En realidad, no me siento nada orgulloso de lo que hice. Justo ahora, esa coneja está pisándome la cola por mi brillante idea de mierda...y no sé cuanto más pueda retener el engaño. Es demasiado lista.

-Bastante diría, yo...-Rob se recuperaba de la impresión.-...La verdad es que ha dejado pasar lo que hiciste con ella solo porque necesita resolver ese caso, ahora que está involucrado con una investigación suya...pero apenas tenga oportunidad se vengará de ti.

Nick frunció el ceño.

 _ **"No, Judy no haría tal cosa. Ella es incapaz de guardar rencor. Puede que ya no crea en mi, pero jamás buscaría venganza."**_

-Ella no es así.- Respondió sonando más molesto de lo que pretendía. Los zorros lo miraron curiosos. Al darse cuenta, recuperó su postura.- Una vez que le explique qué había descubierto, ella estuvo de acuerdo en seguir con la treta, quise detenerla, pero no me hizo caso.

-No lo creo...está tan loca como tú.

-Yo...yo tampoco lo creo.- Repuso Terry- ¿...y todo para conseguir unos minutos a solas con ese tipo? ¿A.R.? ¿Quién demonios es, de todas formas? -Se dirigió a su amigo para ver qué respondía.

-No tengo ni idea- Rob se encogió de hombros.-...Pero si dices que es un felino que tiene un casino en el Centro...tendría sentido con algo que escuchamos Dennys y yo en una reunión con el Gran Jefe hace unos meses, también con esas supuestas cartas.

Nick y Terry lo interrogaron con la mirada.

-El Gran Jefe conversaba con su esposa por celular...algo de que ya estaba listo el cebo para atraer a la poli, ya saben, eso de dejar que la ZPD Arenosa atrapara un camión...también algo de que esperaba que _"ese"_ sujeto cumpliera su parte del trato revendiendo la mercancía...y una cosa sobre el hijo idiota de la Madame.

-O sea tú.- Terry se burló de nuevo. -Increíble...y nunca nos dijiste nada-Ninguno de los dos se creía aún esa noticia. Eso explicaba porqué se llevaban tan mal los jefes y el zorro pelirrojo.

-Y esa zorra ladrona, ¿Dices que consiguió llaves de tu guarida? Así robó la carta que era para ti...y todo nuestro trabajo.

-Solo quisiera saber cómo logró dar con mi escondite.-La mirada de Nick se oscureció.-Solo nosotros sabemos las direcciones de nuestras guaridas...

La mirada que les regaló fue sospechosa.

-¿Insinuas que hay un traidor entre nosotros?-Ahora Terry enseñó las fauses. No le gustaban esas acusaciones indirectas.

-Calma Terry.-El zorro naranja lo detuvo por el hombro para que se sentara de nuevo.

-No seas idiota- Le regañó Nick- Es obvio que no sospecho de ninguno de ustedes, sería darles demasiado crédito...- remató despectivo.

-Graci...¡Oye!-Rob se molestó.

Nick soltó una risilla.

-¿Entonces?- Terry se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues Rob acaba de decirlo, hace unos meses el Gran Jefe hablaba con mi madre, alguno de sus compinches es el soplón. Debe ser uno de confianza...que sepa todo lo que se mueve alrededor de ellos.

-Sí...-El nombrado asintió pensativo.-..y es probable que venga con el Gran Jefe y el grupo.

-Exacto- Concordó Nick, acabando al mismo tiempo de abrochar las gasas nuevas. -Tenemos que prestar atención a cada uno de ellos...puede que sepa dónde está Kitty.

-¿Y por cierto, cómo estás seguro que ella irá a Frost Lagoon también?- Preguntó el vulpino marrón.

-Mi carta debe decirlo, según entendí en la otra. Tenemos que suponer que ese es el punto de reunión, ella espera encontrar el dinero ahí. Trabaja para alguien importante, que es también quién tiene mis cosas... Si no me equivoco, podremos atraparla y obligarla a que nos lleve con su líder.

-De acuerdo.

Pasado ese punto, Nick necesitaba saber lo qué había ocurrido con su madre y el cádaver... aunque no se llevaba bien con ella, le preocupaba mucho. Además, sospechaba que el tema de las cartas había jugado un papel muy importante en el asunto.

-Nosotros veníamos de regreso, cruzando Colinas de Nieve... y yo, vi el cuerpo entre la nieve, cerca de la carretera.

-Llevaba al menos unos tres horas muerto y su pierna estaba herida.

-¿Dónde lo tienen?- preguntó Nick, ansioso por echarle un vistazo ¿Para qué esperar a Finn y los demás?

-En la bodega de atrás, dentro de un viejo congelador.- Señaló Rob.- Pero debemos esperar a que lleguen todos. Órdenes del jefe.

-¿Alguna idea de quiénes pudieron llevarse a la Madame?

-Bueno...nosotros creemos que pudo ser el Terror Helado, sus mercenarios suelen usar rifles...y por la zona, él es dueño de todo.

-¿El Terror Helado?- Nick frunció el ceño. El seudónimo le era vagamente familiar. -¿Y qué querría ese anciano inmundo de mi madre?

Eso se tornaba extraño para el pelirrojo.

-Pues quizá la secuestro en venganza porque...ya sabes, no pagamos sus estúpidos impuestos por cruzar sus territorios.

Nick lo meditó un momento. Eso tenía sentido, pero no lo convencía totalmente. ¿Cómo es es que lograron dar con su hora de viaje? ¿Ahora se encargaban de vigilar día y noche?

-Tendremos que buscarla.

-No lo dudes. El jefe nos mandará a nuestra propia tumba cuando se lo contemos, si no es que Finn ya lo hizo.

De pronto, el motor de un auto se escuchó afuera, alertando a los tres socios y acabando la charla secreta.

Juntos salieron a recibir a los recién llegados, Nick adelantándose a los otros dos.

Ya en exterior, vio cinco autos grandes parquearse.

El zorro, cogeando, llegó hasta la puerta del primer carro negro.

Del asiento del piloto y del copiloto se bajaron dos enormes zorros sin pelo y vestidos con trajes grises y gafas oscuras.

Ni siquiera lo volvieron a ver, si no que pasaron directo a abrir las puertas de pasajero.

El pequeño zorro Feneck salió primero y a diferencia de los guardaespaldas, sí observó a Nick un segundo antes de avanzar a él, seguido por Dennys, el otro zorro trepador.

Nick apenas alcanzó a hacerles una seña con la pata antes de oír la imponente voz de su padrastro, el Gran Jefe, que salía desde la otra puerta.

-¡Pero miren nada más, que grande está el pequeño _Jhonny Wilde_! - Le saludó un imponente zorro de pelaje rojizo, brillante y túpido, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa malévola.

Así solía llamarlo para mofarse de su fallecido padre, Jhon Nicholas Wilde.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saliendo de Animal Print Casino.**

 **5:13 a.m.**

Jack siguió a las patrullas desde su propio auto.

Toda la revisión había acabado ya y ahora se dirigían a la Estación a recibir las órdenes del día.

Había mucho papeleo por hacer y conferencias de prensa, ya se esperaba a una multitud de molestos periodistas en la entrada.

Suerte que a él no le correspondía esa parte, solo encerrarse en su oficina, llenar papeles las primeras horas y en la tarde hacer las interrogaciones a los felinos que lograron capturar.

Sin embargo, Jack tenía otros planes en mente para cuando llegara a su oficina.

Quitó la vista de la carretera un segundo y la posó en la guantera cerrada.

 **"** _ **¿Cómo es posible? Ha pasado tanto desde que vi el último de estos aparatos..."**_

El impacto solo le duró unos segundos antes de que escuchara la voz grave del Jefe Bogo. Le temblaron las patas cuando se guardó apresuradamente el artefacto en el bolsillo .

Era incorrecto tomar evidencia de una "escena del crimen" pero sino lo hubiese hecho en ese momento, tal vez no habría tenido una oportunidad de analizarlo con detenimiento dentro del Departamento.

Cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo, la liebre aprovechó para echarle un vistazo a la mencionada evidencia. Ahora que estaba solo podría verlo a diestra y siniestra para comprobar que no se había equivocado en su primera impresión.

Abrió el compartimiento y ahí estaba, junto a su celular apagado, esa especie de paralizador eléctrico.

Jack lo tomó con sumo cuidado, para evitar activar algún mecanismo. Aunque no tenía ninguna luz encendida, esas cosas podían ser peligrosas.

Era una cajita negra y pequeña, con varios botones en los extremos y estaba adherida a un cinturón ajustable.

-Veamos...- Arriesgándose a un ataque eléctrico, presionó varios botoncitos.

-Estos deben ser de nivel de carga...-Tres en el lado izquierdo de colores: El primero era rojo, seguido del verde y el último de amarillo.-...y estos dos en el derecho...

Mala decisión al tocar el primero de color azul.

Una luz se encendió en la parte delantera.

Jack cerró los ojos instintivamente, convencido de que recibiría una descarga.

Nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué demonios...?-Volvió a abrir los ojos intrigado y su naricilla se movía rápido.- No funcio...

Una bocina en el exterior lo devolvió a la realidad haciendo que diera un salto en el asiento : El semáforo había cambiado y ahora obstruía el tránsito.

Escuchó groserías y varios claxson sonando para que avanzara.

-¡MUÉVETE IDIOTA!- Vociferaron desde el auto atrás suyo.

-Mierda...-Se apuró guardar el paralizador y avanzar.

-¡ACASO ERES SORDO!

Seguían pitando para que arrancara, aturdiéndole.

Y para empeorarlo todo, no alcanzó a echarlo dentro de la guantera y se le cayó al suelo del carro.

-¡AVANZA IMBÉCIL!

-¡Joder! -

Trataba de alcanzar la faja para tomarlo y cuando lo pescó de la cajita, el vehículo de atrás lo golpeó para que se moviera.

Apretó los dientes irritado por el golpe y solo eso bastó para activar el mecanismo del collar, el cuál le envió la descargar.

-¡Aaaahg! - Se quejó cuando sintió el choque eléctrico, obligándole a asoltarlo al instante.

-¡Mierda!- Sacudió la pata, asombrado y adolorido. -Esto...sí es un...es...¡Debo ir a la Estación...!

Supo que tendría una quemadura en breve...

-Señor, baje la ventana...-Una voz femenina le habló golpeando el vidrio a su lado- Oficial de tránsito.

...Y una multa por congestionar el tráfico.

.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A: ¡Ustedes son unos maliciosos! xD**_

 _ **Leyendo sus reviews noté que tenían un detalle en común: Judy "seduciendo" a Nick.**_

 _ **Me sacaron varias sonrisas, porque en ningún momento, cuando escribí el capítulo anterior se me pasó por la mente que daría esa impresión. Obviamente mi intensión era darles un poco de "Fanservice" pero nunca que Judy haría tal cosa. Fui y releí esa parte varias veces para ver si de verdad había redactado eso con dobles malintenciones y no, ¡Son ustedes! xD Explico esto porque no quiero que se distorsione lo que quise transmitir. Aclarare que era desde "la perspectiva " de Nick y que el "percibió " la escena así (Aquí en este capítulo, remarcó la opinión de Nick respecto a ella) pero no significa que Judy lo haya hecho directamente. Esto es importante porque, de haber sido intencional, estaría atribuyéndole a Judy una "técnica " más propia de Kitty (Seducción para conseguir algo) y sería chocante, puesto que la conejita es totalmente opuesta y se rige por valores morales y éticos. (Solo en el caso de A.R. porque lo ameritaba ) Así que, ustedes piensan como Nick, bola de maliciosos jajaja :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a Noalovegood: ¡Bienvenida a este callejón sin retorno! xD Había leído tus primeros reviews pero estaba esperando a que estuvieramos al día, yo con tus opiniones, tú con el fic, ¡Y aquí estamos! xD He disfrutado mucho leyendote y me alegra que te tomes la historia tan en serio como yo y saques conclusiones detalladas al final de cada cap, por eso te respondo aquí, pues en respuesta a varios puntos que has expuesto tal vez les interesaría a los demás lectores:**_

 _ **1- ¿Triángulos amorosos? Bueno, tienes razón, aunque no tenía el propósito de que fuera así en el inicio, ha sucedido en contra de mi voluntad jaja perooo seguro ya has notado que no es Judy-Nick-Kitty...ya que no he dicho que Judy este enamorada de él, si le gusta pero nada más. En cambio los zorros si comparten un vínculo afectivo. Además este cap Nick deja claro qué siente por una y por la otra (por ahora) El problema es entre zorros.**_

 _ **2\. ¿Alguien va a morir? Naturalmente. No es spoiler, es un hecho dentro del fic y dentro del género.**_

 _ **3\. ¿La escena final del casino y mi fumada imaginación? Tienes algo de razón, la he forzado un poco. En mi borrador, todos se unen para buscar al zorro y Nick, desesperado, inicia un incendio en el lugar para distraer la atención, sucede lo mismo hasta el momento del pasillo y es acorralado por varios tipos y ahí murió la idea, ya que no había manera de que él saliera librado, entonces en lugar de eso, monté una escena donde los secuaces de Rick culpan a A.R. de permitir a un impostor dentro del local y los otros defienden a su líder. Ya sé que fue un argumento medio endeble. Sin embargo, si no hubiera sucedido así, Jack no hubiera avanzado mucho y el descubrimiento del Oficial Lobato y los olores no estaría, inculpando a los dos sospechosos Judy y Nick...lo cuál es gracioso, ahora son dos buscados por la ley jajaja Espero y entiendas porque lo hice así, quizá la idea inicial habría sido mejor , o no,quién sabe...**_

 _ **4\. ¡Has deducido el vínculo Kitty-William! Lo tenía muy bien escondido ¿Ah que sí? xD Aunque, después de alguna información dada, se insinuó muy bien. No lo he dicho directamente pero está ahí. Muy bien por ti... y ya veo que me obligarás a liar más el asunto porque sos una investigadora! e-e jajajaja es broma, ya tenemos demasiados hilos.**_

 _ **Y para finalizar, gracias por la correción de los guiones y las mayúsculas, seguro notaste que lo apliqué en el cap anterior y este, veré cuándo puedo arreglar los anteriores.**_

 _ **¡ Y muchas gracias por tus opiniones! :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a Janyo: Amigo, ¿Cómo va esa libreta de apuntes? Ya tienes un poco más que agregar hoy jaja y veo que funciona, descubriste que fue el paralizador lo que Jack encontró. Un detallito que nadie había notado. Judy tendrá problemas cuando Nick se lo pida de regreso xD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a simonnesaltos: El grupo en FB fue bloqueado y ahora tendré que publicarlo en otro lado :( pero me alegra que estes pendiente de las actualizaciones :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a Naoki-Chan: ¡Que bueno que te guste el estilo medio peli policíaca jaja y sí, habrá más drama adelante! 7w7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a Alex Fox de Wilde : Judy sabrá la verdad más pronto de lo que suponemos. Hay un detalle en el resumen de inicio( Summary) que todos pasan por alto pues tiene doble sentido. Sería bueno anotarlo a la lista de puntos por resolver :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¡Es todo por ahora!

Gracias por leer ;D


	19. Chapter 19

**F** **á** **brica de t** **é** **xtiles abandonada, afueras de Zootopia Centro.**

 **5:27 a.m.**

El grupo de zorros silenciosos estaba reunido alrededor del contenedor abierto.

-Efectivamente, esto es obra de el Terror Helado. - Dictó uno de los rudos guardaespaldas de el Gran Jefe.

-¿Cuál es la órden, señor?- Preguntó otro en un tono muy privado.

Todos viraron en dirección al apuesto zorro mayor de abundante pelaje rojo y ya entrado en canas, quién observaba el cádaver sin gesticular ni una ligera mueca.

Nick tenía la misma expresión, pero con la diferencia de que analizaba a cada uno de los zorros en busca del soplón, alguno de los presentes tenía que ser el que necesitaba pero ¿Cuál de todos? Habían al menos cinco que parecían cercanos a su odioso padrastro por lo que no podía decidirse por cuál abordar primero.

Ya había visto suficiente del muerto , por lo que estaba apoyado contra la pared del fondo junto a su pequeño clan mientras los demás se juntaron en un círculo con su superior a indagar sobre el asunto. Demasiadas incógnitas, demasiadas teorías y ningún acierto.

Además, el vulpino no parecía escuchar a nadie.

Los ojos verdes de Nick se posaron en la figura elegantemente siniestra de su padrastro luego de que éste soltara un suspiro cansado, y sus orejas se tensaron con la rapidez de dicho sonido.

 _ **"No es buena se**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **al, esta furioso. Va a desquitarse con alguien. Como de costumbre."**_

-¿Tú qué opinas _pequeño Jhonny_? -Se dirigió a él, mirándolo fijamente con aquella mirada calculadora y fría que de inmediato opacaba su varonil belleza dándole un toque maquiavélico. Ojos verdes de muerto que le restaban atractivo, tan claros que parecían de vidrio. Nick a veces se preguntaba cómo su madre podía soportar verlo a los ojos ¿Lo hacía, al menos? .Sus acompañantes también volvieron a su atención a él. Eran al menos 30 zorros, ninguno tenía pelo y estaban todos marcados por tatuajes . - ¿Crees que fue ese vejete helado quién se llevó a _mi hembra_?

Nick seguía sin moverse pero sus garras se cerraron en disimulados puños y su mandíbula se tensó.

 _ **"Cuenta hasta 10, Wilde. Solo quiere fastidiarte, probar qué tan vulnerable eres."**_

Trataba a su madre como si fuera una cualquiera. ¿No sentía angustia por la situación? ¿Pena por no saber nada de ella? ¿Un poco de dolor? Nada.

Nick lo notó en seguida, como alcanzado por un rayo, algo extraño ocurría con él. ¿Acaso no estaba ahí para buscar explicaciones sobre la desaparición de Marie-Claire? ¿Por qué tanto desapego emocional? Ni siquiera había dado una órden.

 _ **"Tal vez no le gusta mostrarse débil frente a los demás...O quizá no la quiere como mamá suele afirmar en sus cartas, quizá solo la considera un objeto suyo. No me extrañaría este tipo es un completo imbécil...¡Oh Marie en qué nos has metido!"**_

-No lo sé.-Se encogió de hombros, ocultando cualquier malestar- Podría ser, el asunto de evadir los impuestos es algo que esa gente no tolera. No somos muy queridos por los _polares_ y que ustedes quisiera copiar nuestro _estilo_ sólo lo empeoró todo.

El pelirrojo sabía que no podía decir nada acerca de Kitty o la carta pérdida en manos de ella si no deseaba tener una bala en la frente. Estaba en una pocisión díficil en donde sólo podía jugar con verdades a medias.

-¿"Nuestro estilo"?- Repitió haciendo comillas en el aire con una sonrisa burlona. _ **("Ese tono...¿A dónde quiere llegar?)"**_ \- ¿Escucharon eso, muchachos? ¡Su estilo! -Rió sonoramente, seguido del resto alrededor de él y sus amigos.

Sí, estaba muy molesto.

Y la causa, ya fue obvia, no tenía nada que ver directamente con Marie-Claire Wilde o el muerto. De hecho, ella pasó a segundo plano desde que el Jefe lanzó su primera puya contra él.

Las malas noticias no acababan, al parecer a Nick se le había olvidado uno de sus muchos problemas serios.

Se puso alerta, sus sospechas cobraban sentido. Se incorporó acompañado de sus colegas cuando él y los suyos se vieron rodeados por el grupo, dándole una mirada cautelosa a los colmillos filosos y las garras que preparaban algunos.

El Gran Jefe chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato uno de sus compinches le colocó un diario arrugado en la pata.

-¡El estilo de Wilde Jr. es único! -Se giró para hablar fuerte a todos los presentes. Nick se encontró confundido, no sabía de qué hablaba. - ¡Tan especial!- Lo encaró de nuevo, desdoblando el periódico y mostrándole el encabezado de una pequeña sección _"Misteriosa aparición de un cadáver bajo construcciones en Plaza Sáhara. La ZPD Arenosa indica presunta relación con un olvidado tráficante de armas"_

En sincronización, los cinco cánidos abrieron los ojos impresionados y exhalaron profundo.

 _ **"¡No puede ser...!"**_

Al fin, la verdadera razón de su visita estaba ahí.

Judy le había platicado de ello, incluso lo vio en el noticiero pero hasta ese momento su mente había evadido el tema. Ni siquiera pudo alertar a sus amigos del problema en el que estaban metidos.

-¿Qué...?

-No, no, no, no...- Terry lo sacó de su trance. Palidecía, jalándose las orejas.

-Esto debe ser una broma.-Finn estaba al borde la histeria, cubriéndose el hocico, anonadado. -¡No pudimos cometer ese error!

El zorro maduro volvió a hablar.

-Me pregunto, chico,si esta estúpidez forma parte de _"Tu estilo"_ -Cada vez que pronunciaba palabra mostraba más las fauses -¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo qué significa que la policía desenterrara al "Fabricante"?! ¡Tú lo sabías Wilde, tú mismo lo enterraste ahí por órden mía!- Su rostro se contraía de pura rabia- ¡¿Tienen una maldita idea de la información que han servido en bandeja de plata a esos bastardos de azul?!

La lengua de Nick era un nudo, una vez más, no tenía palabras. Lo peor de todo, es que él no había sido parte de la operación por estar ocupado con la búsqueda de la zorra. ¿Cómo puede ser posible tanta desgracia junta? Su clan cabó una tumba muy profunda para todos ellos.

\- ¡SON UNA BOLA DE INCOMPETENTES! - Estalló al fin, tirándole el periódico en la cara.

Bastó ese grito para que todo el pelotón de zorros calvos se lanzaran contra ellos, aprisionándolos. Sacando armas y alguno incluso bates y cuchillos. Al único que no tocaron fue a Nick por ser la cabecilla de su banda pero a sus amigos los arrastraron contra la pared pese a que trataron en vano de apartarse.

-Se-señor...le juró que no sabemos cómo pasó...-La ira del líder mayor consiguió poner nervioso a Rob, a quién sostenían dos sujetos bastante fuertes. El zorro trepador era una máquina, sus cálculos eran precisos siempre y saber que fue él quién colocó las bombas en el lugar equivocado lo desestabilizó.-...yo...no...imposible...

-¡Podemos explicarlo...señor!-Dennys siguió la palabra de su hermano.

-Sí...sí...yo...jamás...

-¡A callar!- Mandó y uno de los matones con un bate entre las patas lo silenció de un golpe en el abdomen, haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Los otros calvos rieron al verlo toser.

-¡Hey!- Nick quizó intervenir, pero le cerraron el paso.

-Pagaran su torpeza- Daba vueltas con los brazos tras su espalda- La ZPD cayó en nuestra trampa con el camión, eso estaba planeado pero lo que hicieron al destapar ese muerto... la policía no se lo tomara a la ligera, en cuanto verifiquen el tipo de explosivo sabrán que fueron nuestros ¡Y ni hablar de cuándo sepan que se trata del verdadero Fabricante y que fuimos nosotros quienes lo eliminamos!... y con mis muchachos en prisión no tardaran en hacerlos hablar...iremos presos, pero ustedes...- Los señaló fuera de sí- Ustedes irán al infierno.

No dijo más, asintió con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia la salida, para ordenar la ejecución a cada uno de los vulpinos. A Nick no podía tocarlo, era el protegido de su esposa. Sin embargo, si ella no aparecía pronto, el zorro pelirrojo tendría los días contados. Suficientes motivos tenía ya el Gran Jefe para odiarlo.

-No...no...-Dennys temblaba de pies a cabeza en la misma posición del zorro de desierto, de frente contra la pared. A Rob lo tenían acostado en el suelo y con una pistola contra la sien derecha y Terry estaba de cara contra la pared mientras lo apuntaban en la coronilla.

-¡Quiero que se desahagan de ellos junto con ese infeliz congelado, quiero que...!

-¡Fue mi culpa!- Habló Nick, armándose de valor cuando escuchó como cargaban las armas. No permitiría que lastimaran a sus amigos, no si el error fue suyo en primer lugar.

-¿Qué has dicho?-No tardó en decirlo cuando el zorro mayor hizo otro ademán para detener la acción. Devolviéndose para colocarse frente a él.

-¿Q-qué...qué carajo ha-haces, Wilde...?-Finn apenas si podía hablar con el cañón empujando su cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Ya no tenía salvación alguna! El pequeño zorro había mentido al jefe sobre la participación de todos en el hallazgo del cádaver y ahora Nick pretendía desenmascarar su engaño.

-Lo que ha escuchado, señor. Fue mi error. No fui con ellos a entregar la mercancía como siempre ha sido nuestro trato.

La cuestión era que el pequeño clan de El Fabricante y el Gran Clan de los zorros calvos tenían un convenio donde los primeros fabricaban armas con presupuesto de los segundos pero no tenía nada que ver con los trabajos de contrabando. Hace cinco años Nick había aceptado, a petición de su madre y con la condición de independencia y buena cantidad de dinero, unirse a la empresa donde se le asignarían cuatro socios más, sus ahora amigos, para trabajar con los planos de los collares. Está de más decir que tuvieron que deshacerse del verdadero creador de dicho proyecto para luego robar la idea.

Y ahora estaban ahí, Nick había roto el acuerdo y por ello cometieron una gran equivocación.

El Gran Jefe comenzaba a salivar espuma, literalmente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

-Tengo un buen motivo para ello, uno que pensaba discutir con La Madame. Sucede algo grave. Pero si quieres saberlo tienes que soltar a mis chicos.

Nick tocó un punto en la curiosidad de su padrastro al mencionar que podían enfrentarse a un problema mayor, como líder, se preocupaba mucho por todos los que lo rodeaban y sus negocios. Éste se vio obligado a liberar a sus amigos, luego de soltar un gruñido aterrador.

-¡Suelten a esos idiotas ahora!- Los zorros pelados obedecieron, abriendo espacio y soltando a los desfallecidos cánidos de Nick.

-Gracias. -Dijo muy serio.

-¡Habla ya, infeliz! ¡Como sea una treta los desollaré a todos!

Nick nunca planeó decírselo tan pronto y sin pruebas más sólidas, pero no tuvo alternativa. Además, había conseguido salvarles el pellejo a sus amigos al distraer medianamente al Gran Jefe.

-Debe ser en privado.

No vacilaba y el Gran Jefe lo supo cuando le sostuvo la mirada retadoramente, así que mandó a todos a vaciar el lugar.

A diferencia de otros poderosos criminales, si algo podía atribuírsele al zorro de ojos claros es que era justo al momento de ceder a alguna petición y escuchaba con atención cuando lo ameritaba. Solo no había que tratar de engañarlo o fastidiarlo más de lo que su paciencia de viejo le permitía, pues perdía los estribos cuando algo se salía de su control.

-Espérenme a fuera. Todos.

No tardaron en irse y luego solo quedaron él y el pequeño clan de Nick.

-¿De qué trata todo? Y más te vale que sea verdad lo que tengas que decir.

-Lo es- Nick asintió. Pensó las palabras adecuadas y después susurro - Hay un soplón entre nosotros.

-¿Qué? -El rostro de su padrastro era un poema de confusión. -¿De qué diablos hablas Wilde?

-La carta que mi madre me envió, nunca llegó a mí. -Le explicó, caminando despacio hacia el congelador abierto y mirando su contenido.- Fue robada. Alguien que conocía nuestros movimientos la tomó.

-¡Já! ¿Y esperas qué crea esa estúpidez? ¿Qué solo por eso dejaste que estos ineptos dejaran el paso libre a la policía?

-No es ninguna estúpidez, señor- Nick se giró, arrugando ligeramente su hocico al señalar el cádaver dentro del contenedor- Sino, quién quiera que se halla llevado a Marie, ¿Cómo sabía qué su limo pasaría exactamente en ese punto y a esa hora? Ya sé que no te importa mucho lo que sucediera con ella pero lo que sea que escribiera para mí en esa misiva significa información para quién la secuestrara...información sobre el dinero de las joyas...También sé que hice mal en dejar que se encargaran solos del envío pero le di mucha más importancia a ese asunto.

-Mmmh...-Lo miró fijamente, meditando. Y Nick supo que le dio la razón.- ¿Y por qué insinuas que fue alguno de mis muchachos? -Le dió una mirada desdeñosa a los zorros presentes- ¿Quién dice que no pudo ser alguno de ellos? Se nota que son una manada de imbéciles.

El pelirrojo les echó un vistazo...Rob, Terry y Dennys, zorros jóvenes, agachaban la cabeza con sumisión al escuchar el regaño cual cachorros, el susto que se habían llevado fue suficiente por ese día...Finn los imitaba aunque le costaba no gruñir, era muy temperamental como para dejar que lo insultaran. Pero por experiencia, al igual que Nick, más le valía mantener la postura.

-Mi querido Rob-Lo señaló y éste se puso en órbita al sentir la mirada de ambos sobre él- Dice que te escuchó hablar con mi madre por teléfono hace unos meses sobre el proyecto de las joyas . Supongo que uno de tus socios más cercanos debe estar muy pendiente de todo lo que haces y dices y lleva recados a alguna otra mafia... no me extrañaría que lo qué ha pasado aquí sea noticia para ese mafioso... y puede que tenga a Marie-Claire.

El viejo zorro gruñó. No le gustaba para nada imaginar la situación que su hijastro planteaba.

-Además, estuve investigando sobre ese tal A.R. pues encontre una tarjeta rota como única señal de esa dichosa carta -Compartieron miradas- Y ayer monté todo un espectáculo en su sucio Casino solo para conseguir la dirección donde debía reunirse con mi madre, para está hora, rodeado de todo el departamento policial.-Sonrió- El botín está en Frost Lagoon.

-Al menos hiciste algo bien...y sí lo que dices es cierto, ese otro clan irá a buscarlo.

-Necesitamos saber quién es el infiltrado y sí de verdad los zorros polares estan involucrados.

-De eso me encargo yo.-El viejo se acomodó el saco-Sí hay un espía o varios, lo lamentaran...No seré tan benévolente como lo he sido con estos idiotas.

-Nosotros iremos hacia allá al anochecer, primero debemos darle un vistazo a la zona antes de entrar.

-Si algo falla de nuevo...-Entrecerró los ojos acompañado de una mueca rabiosa.

-Es mi responsabilidad.-Nick alzó el rostro con determinación.- Y de el asunto del Fabricante también me encargaré. Tengo un as bajo la manga en caso de qué nos veamos en apuros con la policía.

 _ **"Mi hermosa Judy"**_

-Muy bien.- El Gran Jefe sonrió complacido y a Nick le revolvió el estómago saber el porqué de su sonrisa: Lo consideraba un igual.- Comienzas a pensar como un verdadero líder mafioso, _pequeño Jhonny_. Eso me agrada. De continuar así podría heredarte... Te pareces a mí cuando tenía tu edad, aunque compartas sangre con aquel viejo iluso y torpe.

Se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

Nick se dejó hacer, aunque no puedo ocultar su malestar y su mirada destellando repudio .

Primero muerto antes que ser parecido a ese viejo desgraciado.

Aunque admitía que, para odiarse tanto, se entendían muy bien para hacer planes estratégicos.

El jefe dejó de sonreír y se volteó hacia los demás.

-En cuánto a ustedes, inútiles.-Les habló, camino al umbral de la puerta, listo para irse.- Desháganse de ese muerto, lo quiero en el fondo del mar, dónde su torpeza no lo "desentierre".

-Sí, sí señor...- corearon a la vez.

-Espero noticias tuyas pronto, Wilde.

-Y yo suyas, señor.

-Encontraremos a Marie.-Asintió en forma de despedida.

(...)

No fue hasta que escuchó el enorme portón cerrarse y los autos arrancar que Nick soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Eso...eso estuvo cerca, ¿No, chicos? -Se llevó una pata a la cara.

-¡Me..mereces un monumento, Wilde!- Rob fue el primero en lanzarse contra él para agradecerle.

Y los otros dos zorros lo siguieron.

Excepto Finn, qué estaba cruzado de brazos, nada feliz.

-No hay nada que agradecer...fue mi error.

-Sí...casi nos matan por culpa de esa estúpida zorra. ¡Sino fuera por ella nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! , ¿Tú sabías lo de William?

-Sí- confesó él, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de ellos- La coneja, ella me insinuó algo sobre el tema pero estabamos tan concentrados en buscar al tal A.R. que lo olvide por completo.

-Ese anciano nos ha tomado por sorpresa.- Terry volvía a temblar solo de recordarlo.

-Por suerte supiste librarte de él- dijo Dennys. -¿Es cierto todo lo que le dijiste?

Nick volvió a repertir la historia para los dos zorros que estuvieron ausentes.

-De acuerdo- Finn lo asimiló todo sin sorprenderse. De Nick nada le extrañaba, lo conocía desde que eran críos- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan para atrapar a esa plaga de tu ex?

-Pues lo primero, necesito que se lleven ese cádaver. Rob, Dennys. Cárguenlo en la van. Los informaré luego sobre el lugar dónde nos reuniremos a discutir los pormenores .

Ambos asintieron, poniéndose en marcha.

-En cuánto a nosotros tres. -Habló a Finnick y Terry- Iremos a investigar Frost Lagoon.-Sonrió despreocupadamente- Está noche debemos infiltrarnos en esa residencia...y atrapar a esa ladrona.

 _ **("Y enfrentarme a Zanahorias"**_ ) ¡Vamos, tenemos todo el día por delante!- Se frotó las garras y cogeando caminó hacia la otra habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Departamento Policial de Zootopia Centro.**

 **6:58 a.m.**

A pesar de la pequeña demora y la multa de un par de billetes a pagar en el juzgado, Jack consiguió llegar a tiempo a su hora de entrada. Menos mal que la oficial de tránsito lo reconoció y le evitó más papeleo.

Pasó de largo a Ben en la recepción o a cualquiera que pudiera detenerlo en ese momento, subió a toda prisa al ascensor con todas sus cosas y no dejó de caminar rápido hasta que estuvo en la puerta de su oficina temporal.

Cerró con seguro tras varias bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Dónde puse esos papeles? -Tiró su maletín y su celular en el escritorio y se puso a rebuscar en los cajones- Los imprimí ayer...¡¿Dónde los puse?!

Recordaba que se los había mostrado a Judy en un lapsus generoso de confidencialidad pero luego él los guardó en algún lado. ¡Menudo detective estaba hecho! Aún tenía desórden de todo lo que no había acomodado al llegar ahí el día anterior.

Sintió un pequeño calambre en el muslo del lado del bolsillo dónde guardaba el paralizador.

-Pensándolo mejor, el archivo puede esperar un poco más. Esta cosa ,no.

Llevaba todo el viaje molestándole con ligeros jalones eléctricos, pues no había conseguido desactivarlo.

Corrió a cerrar la persiana de la única ventana de su despacho, colocó la lámpara de su escritorio a baja altura y se dispuso a revisar el dispositivo como era debido.

Para empezar, su diseño.

A la liebre lo que más le sorprendió

en primer lugar fue su modelo antiguo. Para él, que había tenido dos o tres en sus patas, esos artefactos habían dejado de aparecer cuando William van Tousse se esfumó de la faz de la Tierra.

Pero ahí estaba, un viejo prototipo de aquellos años. Y sí su aparición en el casino era extraña e inquietante, su apariencia lo era aún más.

-Esto...parece que alguien lo ha modificado - Ese regulador de energía no pertenecía al modelo de antaño. Jack lo conocía muy bien-Y tantos botones. El material, muy nuevo.

Sacó de su maletín una libreta de apuntes. Ahí anotaba ideas sobre todo lo que le venía a la mente cuando trataba un caso importante. Y por supuesto, tenía mucho material del Fabricante.

-Veamos... -pasó varias páginas en busca de los bocetos de aquellos collares. Él poseía una habilidad llamada "memoria fotográfica "( Claro, ya con los años a veces su memoria le jugaba malas pasadas) y por eso había emulado lo mejor posible en dibujos de cuantas armas vio antes de ser retiradas por el departamento forense. -¡Ajá! -Dió al fin con lo que buscaba, comparando los objetos. Y estos, efectivamente, tenían similitud en la forma exterior pero sin duda tenía mejoras en su mecanismo. -Los antiguos solían electrocutar hasta matar , las descargas eran directas -Las espantosas escenas de dichos antecedentes donde encontraron varias víctimas calcinadas por esos aparatos, volvieron a sus recuerdos - Y ahora...-Estudió cada botón con mirada preocupante -...ahora parece que alguien ha estado trabajando en ellos hasta perfeccionar su modus operandi , ¿Pero por qué sobre un viejo prototipo? - Ahora...¿Quién era el responsable de tal acto? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la treta que el zorro prisionero le había insinuado? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo circulaban esos collares? ¿Y el Fabricante? -Los análisis de ADN estarán listos hasta mañana, pero ese zorro y ese roedor portaban esto- Sujetó con fuerza el cinturón - Si consigo que el dueño del casino los identifique, estaré un paso más cerca de descubrir este acertijo.

De súbito sonó el teléfono: llamada de la línea principal.

Jack resopló antes de contestar. Dando por acabado su pequeño análisis.

-¿ _Jack_? -La característica voz de Garraza al otro lado.

-Dime, Ben.

 _-El jefe solicita tu presencia en su oficina. Ahora._

Rodó los ojos.

-Voy enseguida.

Descolgó, cerró su cuaderno y sostuvo el collar, pensativo.

-¿Debería...?

Sí, era necesario que Bogo estuviera al tanto de lo que acontecía. Vendrían tiempos oscuros, lo presentía y necesitaría mucho apoyo.

Haciendo honor a su apodo, salió veloz hacia la oficina del búfalo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Zootopia Centro. ,6ta avenida con la calle Fish-River.**

 **7:37 a.m.**

El aire puro fue gratificante.

Kitty respiró hondo luego de pasar más 5 horas dentro de aquella camioneta repartidora.

Bueno, aunque era más humo de carros que oxígeno limpio, reconocía que eso era mejor que pasar más tiempo en ese camión del averno soportando ir sentada en un espacio tan pequeño e incómodo para dormir y para desgracia, soportar las carreteras irregulares de las zonas de tierra.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó abriendo la puerta del copiloto y saliendo a tomar aire fresco de la mañana, aún junto al camión.

-Pero...¿Qué hace señora? Aún faltan un par de manzanas antes de llegar al casino. -Le preguntó un zorro polar que iba en el asiento de atrás.

Los otros dos la vieron con la misma cara de interrogación y su chófer también.

A pesar de que habían estacionado a orilla de un parque común, una bocina sonó detrás de ellos, perteneciente a un auto en dónde venían cinco zorros y un lobo más. En total la acompañaban ocho zorros y dos lobos, árticos todos.

-Iremos caminando hasta allá, no quiero levantar sospechas- Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta y se enrrolló la bufanda, tomando su bolso. Estaba harta de ir sentada y sus piernas le dolían- Sólo límitense a seguirme a una distancia prudente.

Asintieron, abrigándose bien y ocultando sus armas en la cintura.

El clan felino se caracterizaba por ser una bola de gatos endemoniados, siempre a la defensiva y totalmente agresivos al mínimo movimiento extraño, así que era preferible tomar precauciones.

Subió a la acera para que la vieran desde el otro vehículo e hizo varias señas a los pasajeros: Caminarían hasta el sitio y ellos debían llevar los autos en una posición adecuada. Llamaría a dar órdenes cuando conviniera.

Dado su mensaje, le respondieron. Uno de los zorros salió del carro para tomar el lugar del lobo cuando Kitty partió acompañada por el resto.

Todos tomaron diferentes rutas alrededor del parque y las aceras al otro lado pero siempre custodiándola con la mirada.

 _ **"Muy bien."**_

Kitty caminó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sosteniendo su bolsa y sonriendo de vez en cuando a algún animal deseándole un buen día, como cualquier cívil que va camino a cualquier parte en esa enorme cuidad. Echando un vistazo a varios puntos.

Compró un capuchino y una dona glaseada en una mini cafetería de una simpática anciana y más adelante, luego de cruzar el semáforo, el diario de ese día.

-Mmmhh...no ha ocurrido nada interesante en este lugar-Hojeaba el periódico al andar, cuesta abajo y sorbiendo su café.

Las noticias de esa madrugada serían historia del mañana.

Ya casi llegaba cuando le dio un mordisco a su dona y de inmediato la escupió, sabía horrible.

-¡Puaj...!-Exclamó limpiándose el hocico, aún degustando el mal sabor.-¡Vaya basura!- Por fuera se miraba deliciosa pero el pan no era nada agradable. Buscó un basurero para botarlo.- Una estafa total.- Lo tiró con fuerza junto al periódico- Podría darle clases sobre repostería a esa tonta...

Ella sí que era una excelente cocinera y hornear pasteles era una de sus aficiones favoritas, aparte de repartir balas y componer música.

-Apuesto a que Nick lo habría odiado igual...-Se sacudía las garras al decir aquello, reaccionando de inmediato al borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 _ **"Idiota, idiota, idiota...¡Otra vez!"**_

Gruñó furiosa, estrujando su vaso.

Una vez más aquel zorro desgraciado se metía en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar para acabar con él? ¡No quería pensar en él! Comenzaba a cansarse de esa mala jugada mental y parecía imposible eliminarlo de sus pensamientos.

La peor parte es que también comenzaba a sentir angustia: En esa cuidad tan grande, a esa hora...¿Podrían encontrarse? ¿Sabía él que ella podría estar ahí? ...Y aún más importante...¿Que haría él al verla de nuevo? ¿Seguiría furioso? Ni dudarlo, ¿Se alegraría? Solo en caso de que quisiera hacer una alfombra con su pellejo, ¿Habría alivio u odio en su cara al verla?

Su propio enojo se desvaneció solo de imaginarlo.

 _ **"¡Eso quisieras, ¿No es así Kit? , verlo de cualquiera manera! ...aunque seguro querrá matarte..."**_

Suspiró, aflojando la presión de su garra para no botar su bebida, daba igual ya había dañado el vasito.

Miró alrededor, ningún transeúnte le prestaba atención a una simple bola de pelos blanca. Elevó sus tristes ojos verde-amarillentos hacia el cielo y su cabello rubio le golpeó el rostro, sintiéndose sola en medio de la acera repleta de animales que cuchicheaban entre sí.

¿Cuándo acabaría su dolor? ¿Realmente, se sentiría bien cuándo llegara el momento?

La empujaron de pronto, un golpe ligero.

Fue un aviso de uno de los zorros, que se le adelantó, para que avanzara.

Ya casi llegaban, solo debían bajar completamente la cuesta y doblar a la derecha.

 _ **"No es el momento para pensar estúpideces..." -**_ Se repuso _ **-"¡Ahora concentrate, Kit! "**_

-Ni una distracción más hasta resolver el asunto con A.R. Ese tipo puede ser más peligroso de lo que me pareció hace años.

Solo dio un paso cuando unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar insistentemente a distancia.

No fue la única en notarlo, y ver a su alrededor como los demás comenzaban a hablar como si de un chisme se tratara solo avivó su curiosidad.

Entrecerró los ojos cautelosamente y agudizó su oído.

-¿Qué rayos...?-Varias ambulancias y carros de policía aparecieron en la esquina y subieron la cuesta, apartando a los demás. Kitty abrió los ojos sorprendida- No...- Ahogó una exclamación.

Intuyendo lo peor, corrió empujando a todos los que le obstruían el camino. Mal augurio.

-Oh...dios- Dejó caer el vaso horrorizada al llegar a su destino, manchándose de café los jeans y las patas. Ni siquiera prestó atención al ardor de la bebida caliente . A su lado se posicionaron dos de sus acompañantes, compartieron miradas nerviosas.

El edificio de Archie Rey estaba infectado de policías y había cinta amarilla rodeando todo el frente.

 _ **"No puede ser...¿Qué ocurrió aquí?"**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Departamento Policial de Zootopia Centro.**

 **Oficina del Jefe Bogo.**

 **7:40 a.m.**

Cuando Jack tuvo permiso para entrar se encontró con el gran búfalo gris azulado sosteniendo una esquina de sus pequeños lentes mientras leía unos papeles.

-Señor.- Saludó para que lo viera junto a la puerta, con su pata en el bolsillo, ocultando aún el paralizador. Nada raro, una postura típica de él.

Reconsideró su previa decisión: Si veía que tenía una oportunidad de compartir su descubrimiento en ese momento lo haría sin dudar, si recibía una respuesta negativa, esperaría.

-Toma asiento Savage.-Como de costumbre, iría justo al meollo del asunto.

Sino hubiera estado tan concentrado en su lectura, habría visto la mueca de molestia de la liebre al sentarse, aunque por supuesto, no lo habría hecho pues era demasiado pequeño para ser alcanzado por su radio de visión desde su enorme escritorio.

 _ **"Ahora, ser un enano tiene sus ventajas."**_

Suspiró aliviado.

Pero no duró mucho, Bogo se inclinó hacia adelante para verlo.

-Reviso los informes de esta madrugada.-Le dijo, mostrándole la hoja y mientras las pasaba se quitó las gafas. - Hiciste un gran trabajo con la requisa de esa habitación y las manchas de sangre.

Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Acaso, eso era una felicitación? ¿El jefe? De acuerdo, no es como si él no supiera que ayudó lo mejor que pudo, pero escuchar una frase así de ese búfalo gruñón era casi increíble.

 _ **"Vaya..."**_

-Gracias...señor.

Además, llamarlo antes de iniciar su habitual reunión en la sala de juntas solo para decirle eso era bastante extraño.

-Para esta tarde tendremos los análisis de la sangre en el pasillo y todas las huellas para saber sí de verdad había un zorro y un supuesto roedor, aparte de los felinos en el lugar. Y también declaraciones de testigos y a los detenidos. Mucho trabajo.

-No habían huellas de roedor, señor. Solo su aroma en las sabanas y algunos rasguños en la jaula que estaba en la habitación.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero nunca se sabe, quizá ambos cómplices dejaron huellas y trataron de encubrirse el uno al otro.

-Sí, puede ser. -Jack le dio la razón, pensativo.

-¿No es extraño? ¿Un roedor y un zorro confabulados? Para escapar juntos debían tener todo bien calculado y lo que hayan robado debe ser valioso .

Fue una pregunta rétorica con una pizca de humor, pero Jack sintió la mirada del búfalo con más intensidad de lo normal.

 _ **"Estudia mi reacción. ¿Por qué?"**_

Eso era bastante obvio: Porque él era enemigo jurado de los vulpinos y esa pareja de delincuentes sonaba demasiado irónica para su situación. Debía estar burlándose de él, como siempre.

 _ **"Tranquilo Jack, recuerda que traes un paralizador contigo. Nada de enfadarse."**_

-Es probable- No dijo nada más, pero su semblante cambió. Serio.

-Como sea -Continuó Bogo al ver que no había provocado lo suficiente a la liebre.- Solo quería informarte que puedes tomar toda la tarde libre, como una muestra de gratitud por tu apoyo. Después de todo, es domingo.

Sí algo no cuadraba. Normalmente, Bogo movilizaba a todo el personal cuando un asunto tomaba tal magnitud de severidad pues la alcaldía lo presionaba para calmar a los periodistas y a loa civiles. No mandaba a su equipo a casa temprano a cenar en familia.

-¿Libre?- Frunció el ceño-Pero señor...¿Y las interrogaciones?

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

 _ **" "Nosotros " indica exclusión, me desplaza."**_

-No lo comprendo.- Comenzaba a impacientarse.- Me transfirieron para hacer ese trabajo. Soy criminologo del Departamento Forense de Plaza Sáhara. Creí que al menos iría a hablar con el tigre dueño del casino al hospital. Yo...

-No.-La voz del búfalo sonó más firme y luego trato de suavizar el tono- Te asignaron para el caso del contrabando de joyas y el asunto del cadáver.- Jack abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada- Lo del casino no tiene nada que ver. No te sientas obligado a nada.

 _ **"Oh...¡Claro que tiene mucho que ver!Al menos con lo de El Fabricante, si supiera lo que he hallado en aquel lugar...Estoy muy seguro de eso."**_

Estuvo tentado a sacar el collar y mostrárselo junto a todo lo que sospechaba.

Pero no lo hizo.

-Ve y descansa Savage, mañana a primera hora llegarán los análisis del cádaver de La calle Movediza.

-N-no lo entiendo...-No se daba por vencido y el Jefe ya tenía cara de pocos amigos. Ahí había algo raro. ¿Porque no aprovechar que él estaba ahí? Era un analista, su fuerte era estudiar patrones de comportamiento en criminales de elite, la sala de interrogaciones era su espacio. Y de pronto lo supo.- ¿Fue...fue por lo que ocurrió ayer con ese zorro? -La acusación silenciosa en la mirada de Bogo fue bastante clara.- Fue un pequeño desliz, no tenía intensión de...

-Tu supervisor de departamento y yo lo hablamos en la tarde de ayer, Jack.

 _ **"¡Conque de eso se trata todo! Me llamó por mi nombre, malas noticias, malas noticias."**_

-Hasta que no mejores tu conducta y aprendas a controlarte , no habrán más "salas de interrogaciones" para ti.

-¿Qué...? -Estaba perplejo, se pusó de pie en seguida.

 _ **"¡Para esto me ha hecho venir! Me han amonestado."**_

-Ya...ya se lo explique, señor...¡Él me provocó! ¡Quería enviarme un mensaje de su gente! Insinuó...¡No pueden ser tan estrictos conmigo! Solo...

-Y una vez que cierres esos casos, volverás a Plaza Sáhara. Es todo, puedes irte.

Él tradujo esas palabras como "No te queremos cerca de nuestro Departamento."

-¡¿Pero cómo se supone que continue si no podré obtener más informacón con los tráficantes?! ¡¿Y ese muerto?! ¡Los explosivos utilizados son señal de que ellos estuvieron involucrados! ¡Lo sé!¡No puede quitarme mi única ventaja de atraparlos!

-Te enviaré los informes cuando nuestros analistas se ocupen de los traficantes.

-Pero no es igual...yo...

-¡Es todo, Savage!

Ahora sí que el búfalo perdió la paciencia.

Jack siguió controlándose,callándose de una vez. No podía enfadarse o sería peor. ¡Pero era tan injusto que le restringieran parte de su trabajo solo por un estúpido zorro!

 _ **"¡Bien hecho infeliz! ¡Una razón más para odiarlos a ti y a tu especie!"**_

-A la órden, señor.- Dijo con un semblante fatal.

Saltó del asiento y se fue en silencio de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Cree que voy a dejar las cosas así- Su pata derecha se movía con rápidez golpeando el piso, así canalizaba su enojo -No, no dejaré que alguien más haga mi trabajo. Iré al hospital y le sacaré toda la información necesaria a ese sujeto.- Sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo.- Él debe reconocer al dueño de este collar y a su compinche.

Tomaría esa tarde para averiguarlo, mientras tanto iría a buscar a Judy, ya debía estar ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En las afueras de Animal Print Casino.**

 **8:15 a.m.**

-Esperen aquí. Dispérsence.-Les indicó a los zorros que tenía al lado una vez que la impresión la abandono- Iré yo sola a ver qué ha pasado.

-Mucho cuidado, señora. Parece que ha sido algo muy grave.

 _ **"¡Y precisamente ahora!"**_

Cruzó la calle y el panorama no mejoró:Había una multitud de mirones rodeando las cintas amarillas de la policia y obstruyendo media calle.

-Disculpe.-Avanzaba entre los mamíferos, debía ver cómo se encontraba la entrada del lugar.- Con permiso. Disculpe.

 _ **"Oh..."**_

Contó al menos seis oficiales rondando de un lado a otro y un par de paramédicos que guardaban sus equipos. En las puertas cerradas del local había un letrero que decía "Clausurado" y más cinta amarilla tachándola de arriba-abajo.

 _ **"Al parecer hubo un disturbio dentro del casino, algo gordo, sino no habría necesidad de tanto espectáculo. ¿Sería en la madrugada? Están limpiando todo."**_

-¡Qué alboroto más grande! - exclamó tetricamente una viejo armadillo a su lado.

Y no era la única. Todos murmuraban y algunos quisieron tomar fotos con sus celulares, incluso saltar la cinta pero varios policías se acercaron a poner órden.

-Perdón señor, ¿Sabe qué sucedió aquí? - Le preguntó a un cerdo que estaba delante de ella.

Él giró la cabeza un poco, solo para compartir el chisme.

-Pelea de criminales, al parecer una balacera en uno de los piso de arriba. - Le secreteó.

-Oh...

-Arrestaron a la mayoría y murieron algunos...-Le informó la armadillo- Incluído inocentes ¡Fue una masacre!

-Dicen- Se metió a la conversación una hembra ciervo, inclinándose un poco- Que todo fue por atrapar a un zorro.

-¡Un zorro!- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 _ **"¿Nick Wilde? ¡¿Sería él?! ¡Encontró la tarjeta rota en casa! "**_

Ambas presas la vieron con curiosidad y cautela. En parte por su tono entre feliz y alarmada, en parte porque ella era un zorro.

Le emocionó saber que él no ignoró su desaparición. Estaba buscándola.

...Pero también le preocupó saber que posiblemente él estuvo ahí y provocó tanto desastre por escarbar en busca de información. ¿Qué motivos tendría para hacer todo aquello?

¿Y el tigre blanco dónde estaba? ¿Muerto o detenido?

Recordó las ambulancias.

-Entonces, debe estar en la Estación, en el hospital...o en la morgue- Murmuró.

 _ **"Amor mío, me has complicado mi encuentro con A.R..."**_

Se alejó de las damas y se escabulló hacia el frente.

Un lugar a la vez.

Sabía dónde se ubicaba la ZPD y la morgue de la misma estaba en Plaza Sáhara, pero hospitales habían muchos. Así que debía fingir para conseguir la dirección a dónde habrían trasladado a los heridos.

Giró hacia atrás, buscando a alguno de sus subordinados y asintió con la cabeza cuando topó a tres de ellos.

Se abrió paso, desesperada entre el tumulto hasta llegar al inicio.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío!- gritó con dolor aferrándose a su bolso, como toda una actriz de cine, queriendo cruzar la barrera y llamando la atención de los oficiales, dos lobos machos. -¡Qué horror!

-¡Calma, calma señorita! -La detuvo por los hombros uno de ellos, de pelaje marrón y mirada amable.-No puede cruzar.

Pero aún así lo hizo.

-No, no, noooo...-Lloriqueó.

-¿Que le ocurre?- Habló el otro con preocupación.- Tranquilícese por favor.

-¡No, no puede ser!-Improvisó.- Mi amiga...mi amiga trabajaba aquí...Díganme dónde está...¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Todos la miraban. Los paramédicos se aproximaron también.

-Guarde la calma...¿Cuál es el nombre de su amiga?

-¿Dónde está? ¡Oh dios mío!

El lobo gris buscó rapidamente en la lista de muertos: no habían hembras en ella.

-N-no...no hay informes de ninguna...

-Aaaah...-Volvió a llorar descorazonadamente, apoyándose contra el pecho del oficial.

-Quizá en el hospital...

-Tranquila, necesito que respiré hondo ¿Sí?

Kitty dio varias bocanadas de aire al ver al otro sujeto y a los socorristas hablar, pero sus ojos seguían cristalizados.

 _ **"Excelente."**_

-Puede entrar y sentarse en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia para que podamos hablar.

Ella obedeció con dosilidad. A espaldas de todos los curiosos.

-¿Qué le pasó en las patas?- Su pelaje en esa zona era de un tono marrón crema pero se notaban los rastros de su capuchino.

-Solo es café, señor oficial. Vine a buscar a mi amiga y me tope con esta fatalidad. Dígame dónde está... necesito saberlo.

-Le ayudaremos, hemos sacado a muchos animales de aquí. Pero debe tener paciencia.

 _ **"Descartaré el hospital primero, de no estar ahí, sus posiblidades se reducen a estar muerto o condenado. Y de ninguna manera saldrá libre."**_

Llamaron al lobo que le hacía compañía para discutir el asunto por unos minutos.

 _ **"Lo complicado será saber dónde ocultó el dinero y la mercancía. Aquí no, eso es seguro. Quizá en su residencia... ¿Vivirá todavía en ThundraTown?"**_

-Bien, escuche señorita- Le dijo con suavidad éste cuando regresó.- Las víctimas heridas fueron llevadas al Hospital Principal de Zootopia Centro, al área de emergencias...hay varias hembras registradas.

Ella asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ahora, debe decirme quién es su amiga. -Se giró para tomar su libreta de las patas de su compañero a cierta distancia.- Para tomar su...- Kitty ya no estaba en el lugar.-...declaración...

-Hey, ¡¿Dónde está?!

Se asomaron a buscarla entre la multitud, todos confundidos.

(...)

-¿Y bien? -La cuestionó el zorro blanco al volante cuando subió a bordo.

La estuvieron esperando ocultos detrás del edificio.

-Vamos a la florería más cercana.- La miraron atentos mientras sonreía malévolamente- Necesito un ramo de margaritas.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A: ¡Kitty en acción! :D**_

 _ **Las cosas se desvían un poco para ella pero no duden que saldrá ganadora.**_

 _ **Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Jack, está metido en varios problemillas, veremos como se las arregla...**_

 _ **Y ya sé lo qué están pensando, ¿Jack y Kitty se encontraran?**_

 _ **Pues a la chica que me pidió esa escena entre los dos hace un tiempo... ¡Tendremos un par de capítulos muy emocionantes acerca de eso! 7w7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a Alex797: Jack no está ni la mitad de cerca de descubrir esta red de intrigas, pero quién sabe , talvez encuentre respuestas pronto. Gracias por seguir la historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a Janyo: ¿Ves que Nick si tiene su corazoncito? ...y sus intereses: Necesita ayuda de sus compañeros para entrar al lugar**_

 _ **y sabe que él y Judy, sin refuerzos, no podrán enfrentarse a lo que les espera ahí...y sí, bueno, también estima a sus amigos xD**_

 _ **Me gustó jugar con la psicología de Nick y su padrastro. Quieran o no, un lazo los une( Marie-Claire Wilde) y son familia de cierta manera, deben cuidarse entre ellos aunque se odien. Veremos más del pasado conflictivo de su hogar roto en el próximo cap. Gracias por tu hermoso review.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a un guest: Muchísimas gracias por leer, me alegra demasiado saber que alguien más ama esto tanto como yo. :'D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Que tengan lindo día! ;)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Cúbiculo A-113 , Departamento Policial de Zootopia.**

 **8:35 a.m.**

-Jud...¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.-Jack, más tranquilo después de media hora, tocó la puerta de la pequeña oficina de Judy, la cuál estaba cerrada con seguro.

-Qué extraño...-Le sorprendió un poco no recibir la respuesta alegre de ella invitándolo a pasar. Debía estar ahí tomando nota de su misión del día.

La reunión de Bogo ya había acabado hacía más de media hora y como él no formaba parte de ella, suponía que Judy había estado presente. Aún no se acostumbraba a la manera de trabajar de ese departamento, que tanto había cambiado desde que él se fue de ahí, por eso tampoco sabía que la coneja tenía libre los domingos.

Lo cierto es que no había sabido nada de ella desde el día anterior. Practicamente se esfumó...o quizás él había estado muy ocupado en sus cosas como para prestarle atención y tampoco la había visto saltando por ahí en la recepción.

¿Cómo le habría ido con su caso secreto y su nuevo amigo?

-Tal vez ya salió a patrullar y no la vi...¿Y sí llegó tarde otra vez?- Le procupaba que ella comenzara a descuidar su trabajo solo por seguir pistas de un minúsculo caso- Garraza debe saber dónde está y a qué hora regresa.

Fue directo al salón principal por el ascensor, con sus bolsillos libres ahora que ya había guardado el collar en su maletín.

Tuvo un momento para meditar: Por un lado, era una desventaja enorme que le quitaran parte de los recursos para resolver el problema con el Clan de los Zorros Calvos y El Fabricante, el supuesto muerto, pues ahora le tomaría el doble de esfuerzo y de tiempo completar la misión y no se podían dar ese lujo, el movimiento de esos zorros de pronto era más visible y detectable y con la noticia de que podían estar tramando algo grande no era un asunto para tomarse a la ligera ¡Pero claro! La ZPD no estaba al tanto de las cosas como lo estaba él...si al menos alguien le diera su apoyo podría acabar más rápido pèro nadie le creería...nadie excepto Judy Hopps.

Con ella a su favor, es dónde nacía la parte positiva de su restricción en el tema de los interrogatorios. Ella podría informarle de qué se hablaba en la sala de juntas cuando él no se encontraba presente o averiguar sobre el tema para después compartir información, incluso podría enseñarle el paralizador y contarle sus sospechas y para hacer eso posible debía hablar con ella en privado. Mejor si era afuera del local.

Misión extraoficial y casi fuera de la ley.

Casi consideraba bueno su retiro de la sala de interrogaciones.

-Ja-ack-Habló Benjamín con la boca llena, engullendo tres donas al mismo tiempo, cuando lo vio salir del ascensor encaminándose hacia él. -¿Qué-quería el jefe? Se oía tenso.

-Oh, nada importante- Le contestó distraídamente. Garraza lo miraba con interés, esperando que le contara más.-...solo que van a transferirme de vuelta al ZPD Arenoso cuando cierre los casos que me asignaron.-Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no estaba molesto con la decisión tomada.-...y ya no seré el analista de apoyo aquí.

Él suspiró aflojando los hombros y Ben tragó su bocado a la fuerza, impresionado:

¡¿Jack Savage no había explotado de furia por dicho reporte?! ¡¿La bomba de tiempo con orejas largas?! ¡Inaudito!

Finalmente notó que la liebre traía su maletín, ¿Se iba tan temprano?

-Caray...- Fue lo único que logró decir. No estaba seguro sí sorprenderse o asustarse de esa reacción tan pacífica de parte de su roedor amigo. Parecía tranquilo y eso era muy extraño en él, si no lo conociera de muchos años, casi podía creer que se traía algo entre patas, algo no muy bueno.

-En fin...-Le sonrió amigable- Estoy buscando a Judy, ¿Sabes sí ya llegó? No la he visto y no me contesta su celular. Necesito decirle una cosa antes de irme- Agitó su equipaje frente al chita- También me dieron la tarde libre, pero me iré ahora, no tengo nada que hacer hasta mañana.

-N-no- Garraza titubeó, aún confundido y Jack esperaba esa actitud de el felino-Hoy...Tiene libres los domingos.

-¡Oh bueno!, iré a buscarla a su departamento más tarde.- Giró hacia las puertas cristalizadas- Gracias, amigo. Nos vemos mañana.

-De nada...-Ben se despidió de él, devolviéndole el ademán con la pata en el aire. -Nos vemos.

Jack, una vez afuera del edificio, corrió y bajó los peldaños a zancadas, dejando atrás su fachada relajada.

Iría de inmediato hacia el hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

Una imagen traslúcida.

 _En la oscuridad, la luz de un bombillo se encendió._

- _Hey, campeón ¿Cómo te fue con los exploradores?¿Te asignaron una tropa?_

Era la voz cálida de un viejo conocido. Un fantasma.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le escuchó realmente? ¿19, 20 años?

 _Un zorrito rojo, tal vez de ocho años, en el umbral de la puerta hacia el sótano. En su mirada se reflejaba tristeza, sus orejas hacia atrás, sus hombros caídos y su uniforme de explorador desaliñado._

 _-Bien._

 _Fue una respuesta simple, inanimada, que no pasó desapercibida para las orejas tensas del sujeto que le daba la espalda, escalones abajo mientras trabajaba y quien giró en su silla para verlo mejor._

 _Ahí estaba._

Lo reconoció de inmediato, justo como lo recordaba:Un zorro naranja con destellos rojos, de cola esponjosa y de punta blanca y ojos verdes brillantes , rondaba los 48 años. Lucía siempre exhausto y humilde pero con un halo de bondad y amor que indicaba que nada podía ser capaz de oscurecerlo.

Salvó la preocupación al ver al zorrito derrotado emocionalmente, su único hijo.

 _Tenía el peor semblante del mundo y eso lo obligó a dejar el microondas en reparación e incorporarse para atenderlo._

 _-¿Nicky?_ -Solo él le llamaba así, en honor a su abuelo y a él mismo: Jhon Nicholas Wilde. "Nick" Era mejor que el nombre que la madre había escogido para el zorrito- _¿Qué ocurrió?_

 _-Nada. - Contestó, desviando la mirada cuando lo tuvo en frente._

 _El zorro se cruzó de brazos, serio._

Usaba las camisas un poco holgadas, por lo general las mangas le tocaban los codos. Acostumbraba a llevar un delantal azul manchado a causa de sus múltiples oficios. Un día podía reparar un auto y el siguiente hacer funcionar una lavadora dañada, no había algo que no supiera arreglar.

Eso pensaba el pequeño Nick, que de niño nunca fue consiente de que lo único que jamás pudo arreglar fue la ruptura de su familia y las desgracias que los ahogaron tiempo después.

 _-Nicky, mírame.- Le ordenó, pero el cachorro no lo hizo, seguía cabizbajo. El mayor suspiró, agachándose y tomándolo de los hombros y solo así logró que lo viera a los ojos: Angustia, miedo y dolor- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre decir mentiras?_

 _-Que es malo.- Dijo con voz temblorosa._

 _-Así es.- Asintió- ¿Y qué le sucede a los que mienten?_

 _-Nadie...-Tragó grueso- ...nadie les cree cuando dicen la verdad._

 _-¿En especial...?_

 _-...en especial si somos zorros._

Eso era injusto, porque todos mienten...siempre.

 _-Exacto.-El zorrito se preparó para el sermón de costumbre.- La sociedad no nos ve con buenos ojos, Nicky, pero no por eso nosotros debemos cobijarnos bajo esos prejuicios.-_ Solía decirle _\- Debemos ser mejores que eso. Demostrarles que podemos ser mejores. ¿Me entiendes?- afirmó inseguro- Si mientes , nadie creerá que puedes ser honrado y confiable Nicky ...¡Y quién sabe! Quizá el día de mañana seamos aceptados, pero para lograrlo, debes empezar por ti._

Esa era la filosofía de su padre y hasta el día de su muerte creyó firmemente en ella.

Nick asintió aquel día, engañando al zorro, haciendole creer que había entendido el significado de dicha enseñanza, pero no fue así, el daño estaba hecho. Esa noche, el grupo de niños exploradores le habían dado la lección más grande de su vida: Los depredadores, los zorros, jamás podrían ser más que lo que eran: Despreciables animalejos deshonestos y falsos.

Algo dentro de Nick cambió en ese momento: Su padre estaba equivocado, el resto del mundo nunca dejaría de pensar mal sobre ellos ¿Entonces porque dejarse pisar por el mundo para contentarlo? . Frunció el ceño.

- _¿Entonces qué sucedió?-El zorro aún aguardaba la respuesta._

 _\- No fue nada pa, solo no me asignaron a la manada que yo deseaba. Con mis amigos - Una sonrisa más animada. Mintió de una manera totalmente natural.- Pero seguro la siguiente será igual de buena y conoceré amigos nuevos._

La verdad fue que unos chicos más grandes lo echaron de los Exploradores, lo agredieron y lo humillaron colocándole un bozal, solo unas dos horas antes de decidir volver a casa.

 _-Jumm...- Él le creyó- Así que fue solo eso. Bueno, no te preocupes, campeón- Le alborotó el pelaje de la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. - Apuesto a que harás mejores amigos en la nueva tropa._

 _-Pienso igual.- Recogió su mochila y se la colgó en un hombro, regalándole otra sonrisa._

 _-De acuerdo.- Le devolvió el gesto..-Tengo que continuar con el trabajo, ¡Esos electrodómesticos no se repararan solos!- Quiso bromear. -Tu madre dejó bocadillos en la cocina._

Así se ganaba la vida, reparando cosas y su madre, en un taller de costura. Apenas si tenían para vivir, pero eso era suficiente.

Lástima que su mamá hubiese trabajado tanto para conseguir un uniforme que jamás volvió a usar.

- _¿Otra vez salió de noche?- La voz le falló de nuevo._

 _Jhon se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, soltando un suspiro cansado._

 _-Sí._

Nunca le gustó sonar molesto por esposa delante de su hijo. Así que lo disimulaba bien. ¿Eso contaba como mentira? Nick nunca lo comprendió de niño.

Ella siempre se escapaba en las noches y ninguno de los dos supo hacia donde se iba hasta varios meses después.

Ella tenía un amante, un tipo muy peligroso.

¿La razón? Ella deseaba abandonarlos y comenzar una vida nueva, lejos de la miseria.

 _-Pero volverá pronto. -Se giró para sonreírle tristemente- Anda, come algo y ve a dormir. Mañana tienes escuela._

A la escuela renunció también, paulatinamente.

 _-Buenas...buenas noches._

 _-Descansa._

 _"Y Nick- Él se giró- no olvides cuan orgulloso estoy de ti y cuanto te quiero"_

 _"Nick"_

 _"Mi... hijo"_

 _"Ni.."_

¡Nick!

 _-...Jamás...-_ Susurró Nick. Durmiendo en los asientos traseros de un auto cualquiera.

¡Wilde!

¡Despierta!

 **Entrando a Frost Lagoon, ThundraTown.**

 **9: 46 a.m.**

-¡¿Qué?!

Abrió los ojos exaltado cuando la voz profunda de Finnick se hizo presente en su cabeza y un movimiento brusco lo hizo levantarse de un salto, golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo.

 _ **"Carajo...fue solo un sueño. Me he quedado dormido."**_

-Aahg!- Se masajeó la coronilla.- ¡Joder Finn! ¿Tenías que despertarme así?- Reclamó al zorro de desierto al volante- ¿No puedes ser un poco más amable?

-No.- Respondió sin voltear a verlo, aún molesto por lo que había ocurrido con el Gran Clan. Se sentaba en una pila de libros para ver con facilidad la ventana frontal. Rob, Dennys y Terry se llevaron la minivan, este último prefirió acompañar a los zorros trepadores para asegurarse de que no dejaran señales sospechosas, pues Dennys era totalmente despistado y Rob solo no podía encargarse de detalles menores.- Te mereces eso y más... talvez un par de tiros.

\- ¿Seguirás con eso? - Le reprochó- Lo arregle, okey. Ya déjalo, hay cosas más importantes en juego ahora.

-Exacto "Juego" - Bufó Finn- ¿Todo es un juego para ti? ¡Con esa coneja! ... ¡Y ni hablar de esa zorra!

Cruzaron miradas por el retrovisor.

-¡¿Ahora de qué demonios hablas?! -Él no quería discutir en media carretera, pero no le gustaba para nada el tonito de el zorro marrón- Estuve ocupado buscando a Kitty, he estado arriesgando el cuero por ella y tratando de mantener a la coneja a mi lado como acordamos ¡Y dices que solo " _juego"_ ! eso, sin contar con el asunto de Marie-Claire y ese imbécil de su marido. ¿Lo viste? Solo espera que cometa el mínimo desliz para hacerme brocheta, casi tendría que agradecerle a La Madame tan "oportuna" desaparición y a ese espía ...Y por otro lado, Jack Savage... sin la Oficial Pelusa nada funcionara, dependo de ella y sus talentos... No creas que es divertido tener tanto peso encima.

La mención de tantos problemas le bajó el enojo a Finnick, que gruñó y masculló una maldición antes de darle la razón a su socio y amigo. Ahora que estaban solos podía hablar abiertamente del asunto de Jack "El veloz" Savage y Judy Hopps.

Ambos zorros, aparte de planear involucrar a la oficial Hopps en el caso de la desaparecida, idearon un plan B en caso de que Nick y ella no encontraran a la zorra a tiempo para el próximo pedido de los collares y ese negocio era cobrar una buena cantidad de dinero a cambio de secuestrar al mejor oficial de Plaza Sáhara para un tipo que no conocían pero que estaba dispuesto a pagar una gran recompensa por ese enemigo tan molesto de los zorros " _Un bien social"_ le había dicho Finnick con su carácteristico humor cruel _"Dos pájaros de un solo tiro"_ Concordó Nick, aceptando la propuesta de su amigo, el pequeño zorro había averiguado sobre el negocio a fondo en alguno de sus bares de mal a muerte y así nació el plan de contingencia.

Por medio de un zorro vocero, Nick se comunicó con el jefe anónimo. No le interesaba quién sería el afortunado que acabaría con Jack, solo le importaban los billetes. _**(Leáse Cap. 5*)**_

-Si logramos atrapar a Kitty no hará falta cazar al poli orejón.

Ahora en el presente, Nick deseaba no tener que llegar a utilizar esa salida, sobretodo, porque no le gustaba el modo en el que tendría que atraer a Jack, quién esperaba, que ya supiera lo de los camiones. Tan listo como es de esperarse, el zorro había utilizado la treta de su padrastro para asegurarle a su comprador de que la liebre estaba cerca de él también.

-¿Ah sí?- Finn sonrió burlón- ¿Y ya pensaste en cómo le harás para que la coneja no te pillé? Según dices, te pisa la cola en este momento. La operación que planeas aquí en Frost Lagoon te dejará en evidencia si piensas infiltrarla junto a nosotros. Sabe demasiado. -Frunció el ceño.- Y eso es peligroso. Nos expones a todos con la policía.

-Ya lo pensé. - Le contestó firme.

Finn detuvo el auto y se giró para verlo. Ya estaban en la entrada del bloque de recidencias de Frost Lagoon.

Por lo general, esa voz en Nick significaba una decisión demente y determinada que los conduciría a un posible suicidio. Ya antes habían salido dejando los pelos en el alambre por sus tretas.

-No me digas que...- El zorro marrón lo comprendió enseguida, abriendo sus ojos castaños sorprendido.- ¡Estás loco!- Nick solo le sostenía la mirada- ¡No, de ninguna manera permitiré que nos metas en esto!

Sí, lo haría.

No encontraba otro modo para retener a Judy junto a él. Era eso o perderla. ¡Y no podía perderla!

-Romperé el código.

-¡Es traición! ¡Esta vez nos matarán de verdad!

-Lo sé.

-¡Es policía!

-La balanza no estará a favor nuestro si no lo hago y tú lo has dicho: Sabe demasiado como para dejarla ir con los suyos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Refugio de los zorros, Bosques Lluviosos, Distrito Forestal.**

 **10:12 a.m.**

Judy dormía profundamente cuando un ruido en exterior la despertó.

Primero fue parte de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo, por lo que se incorporó somnolienta.

El sonido luego se convirtió en el rechinido de las cadenas del rústico ascensor.

-¿Qué hora es...?- Restregó sus ojos adormilados y dio un largo bostezo. El sueño fue bastante reparador, ya no se sentía tan cansada.

Sus orejas se tensaron cuando escuchó la cercanía, no sonaba como si el viento moviera las cadenas, más parecía como si éstas estuvieran chocando al enroscarse en los rodillos al subir.

El portón siguió después.

Nick dijo la verdad, ese era lugar seguro, todo seguía igual desde que se había ido.

Y al parecer ya había regresado.

-¡Ese debe ser Nick! ¡Y trae comida!- Le llegó el aroma a pan caliente. Justo a tiempo, porque se moría de hambre y necesitaba volver al Centro para cambiarse la ropa.

Judy dio un salto, se acomodó la camisa verde del zorro y salió mucho más animada ahora: Tendrían todo el día por delante para ir hacia ThundraTown y realizar un plan, pues ella los domingos no trabajaba en la Estación.

Se oyeron pasos en la sala así que dejó la puerta medio abierta y avanzó por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa para recibirlo.

 _-¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando Finn y Wilde en ese lugar? -_ Judy quedó petrificada cuando escuchó la voz de un extraño en la entrada.

Y empeoró al siguiente segundo.

 _-Congelándose el culo, seguro._

 _ **"¡Oh por dios!"**_ \- Había más de un intruso y ella estaba con escasa ropa, sin sus armas policiales y asustada, aunque no lo suficiente para pasar por alto los detalles.- _**"¿Cómo entraron sin forzar la puerta? ¿Y Wilde? ¡Conocen a Ni...!"**_

 _-Y así vamos a estar nosotros cuando El Terror Helado nos pesque en sus dominios, si no antes en Frost Lagoon._

 _-Cierra el hocico, me has quitado el apetito solo de hablar de muerte, ¿No te bastó con la linda visita de la mañana?_

A la coneja le recorrió un escalofrío, apoyándose en la pared: Tres sujetos en la sala.

 _ **"¿"Terror Helado" quién es? ...¿Y cómo saben de Frost Lagoon?"**_ -Pensó frunciendo el ceño.- _**"¿Estos quiénes son?,**_ **¿Serán los amigos de Nick? No, él dijo que ellos estaban fuera de la cuidad...y sí así fuera, ¿Por qué les diría sobre la residencia en ThundraTown?"**

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, al otro lado de la pared, los tipos se movieron por la sala. Judy se asomó para espiarlos y abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio solo a uno de ellos, un zorro grande y un poco fornido de pelaje naranja caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba ella.

Automáticamente corrió hacia el cuarto, encerrándose de un portazo.

.

.

Dennys iba a cambiarse la ropa mojada cuando vio una sombra entrar a la primera habitación tirando la puerta, la que usaba Nick.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Rob, su hermano, y Terry estaban en la cocina preparándose algo para desayunar, después del susto hace unas horas con el Gran Jefe y de deshacerse del cuerpo del zorro, estaban exhaustos. Decidieron esperar órdenes y punto de reunión de parte de Nick ahí en su casa.

Solo que no esperaban más sorpresas hasta la tarde, había alguien más ahí y eso era un problema, nadie conocía sus guaridas.

-¿El soplón?-Susurró, siendo eso lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Sigiloso avanzó hasta topar con la puerta, acercó la oreja para escuchar en el interior y percibió una respiración agitada al otro lado.

Cauteloso, jaló el pomo varias veces.

-¡Cerrado!- No cabía duda, no estaban solos. Golpeó con fuerza- ¡Hey, será mejor que abrás o será peor para ti!- Golpeó con más fuerza.

.

.

Judy estaba recargada contra la puerta y los golpes al otro lado la sacudían tanto que su corazón se aceleró y su naricilla se movía con rapidez.

Volvió a golpear, pero esta vez más fuerte, una patada para derribar la puerta.

 _-¡Dulces galletas con queso!-_ Estaba atrapada. Era coneja muerta.

¡Era Oficial indefensa!

Pero no por mucho.

Comenzó a buscar por todas partes dentro del cuarto algo con qué defenderse pues en cualquier momento el zorro entraría, ¿Almohadas? ¿Ropa en el suelo? ¿Una lámpara? ¿Podría llamar por teléfono a la Estación? ¡Ni siquiera recordaba dónde lo había dejado? Sin ventanas y salidas...Viró hacia todos los rincones hasta que localizó un bate de beisbol en una esquina del fondo junto a ropero pequeño.

Otra patada y la cerradura cedió más.

.

.

Toda la guarida era una estructura de madera un poco vieja y descuidada, así que no le costó más de cuatro patadas para romper la cerradura.

Dennys tomó aire, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se adentró en el cuarto.

Estaba vacío, pero había ropa en el suelo y las gavetas del mueble de Nick estaban abierta, eso sin mencionar las sábanas deshechas.

 _ **"¡Saqueaba las cosas de Wilde!"**_

-¡Rob, Terry, venga acá!-Les gritó a todo pulmón a sus colegas, mientras entrecerraba los ojos dando vueltas por la habitación en busca del escondite del supuesto espía.

Se agachó para revisar debajo de la cama, tiró las sábanas y buscó en la gaveta única de la parte inferior de la mesita de noche cerca de la cama.

-¿Dónde te metiste cabrón?- Habló y girando se topó con el ropero.

Sonrió, empuñando su navaja.

.

.

El pecho de Judy subía y bajaba con rápidez, desde una delgada línea entre las puertas del armario vio al zorro: Era mucho más alto y delgado de lo que calculó, casi tan alto como Nick aunque físicamente era muy distinto, otro tipo de zorro con hocico fino y alargado al igual que sus orejas que se alzaban en puntas negras y su pelaje era naranja.

Caminó hacia ella con un cuchillo en las garras, innecesario pensó Judy, sus uñas se veían horriblemente largas y filosas.

Se aferró al bate, lista para alzarlo y estamparlo contra el vulpino apenas éste abriera las puertas.

-¡Te tengo, maldita sabandija!- Exclamó el zorro al momento de abrir de par en par, gruñendo.

Judy abrió los ojos, congelándose en el acto, simultanéamente él reaccionó igual.

.

.

-¡Qué carajo...!-

Una pequeña y escuálida coneja estaba de pie entre el perchero.

Estaba pálida, con escasa ropa y llevaba consigo uno de los bates de Finn.

-¡¿Y tú quién mierda eres?!-Gruñó confundido, abalanzándose sobre ella.

Quién quiera que fuera estaba ahí con alguna malintención.

Dio un paso al frente cuando escuchó las voces de Rob y Terry, que se dirigían hacia el cuarto. Y solo descuidó un segundo a la coneja cuando ésta levantó el bate y le asestó un golpe con fuerza contra el abdomen.

-Aaaggh!- Exclamó, retrocediendo.

.

.

Judy dió un salto, la puerta estaba abierta, quiso correr pero el zorro la agarró.

Al parecer no lo golpeó con la fuerza que hubiera querido pues él se levantó y antes de que cruzara el umbral la apresó del brazo y la chocó contra la pared.

-¡A dónde te crees que ibas, rata escurridiza!- Judy gimió cuando él la tomó del cuello para ponerla a su altura y con la otra pata le colocó la navaja en la garganta. Con sus patitas trató de escapar y con las patas traseras intento patearlo pero fue inútil.

Presionó la hoja filosa contra su piel y cuando iba cortarla una voz alarmada detuvo al cánido.

-¿Dennys? ¿Qué fue todo ese rui...do?

Un zorro parecido a su captor interrumpió en la habitación, agitado e incrédulo , seguido de otro que era diferente a ellos

-¡Santas moras! ¡Pero qué demonios haces!- Lo empujó hacia atrás, apartándolo de la pobre Judy.

-¡Y ahora qué te ocurre!- Él vociferó, confundido.- ¡Es un espía!

Judy cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperar aire.

-¡¿Acaso jamás prestas atención, imbécil?!- Se giró para señalar a Judy. Terry se agachó para ayudarla, pero ella se alejó lo más que pudo.- ¿O es que eres ciego? ¡Es la Oficial Hopps, la protegida de Wilde!

-¡¿Qué?!-Dennys soltó la navaja, impresionado.

Judy puso la misma cara de sorpresa cuando escuchó las palabras del zorro. Sentía que el corazón le saltaría en cualquier momento, no podía ni hablar de la impresión.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas atónitas.

Su defensor, exhaló y luego se puso frente a ella.

-Cómo lo siento, Oficial Hopps.- Su voz sonaba apenada, su rostro era amable y sus ojos color miel tenían un efecto atrayente. Judy no se movía, estaba confundida- Mi nombre es Rob, ese idiota de allá es mi hermano Dennys, creyó que se trataba de un ladrón por eso la atacó y ese otro es Terry...

Judy giró hacia el zorro marrón oscuro que antes quiso ponerla de pie, también tenía una mirada hermosa.

-Hola- Dijo él.

-Somos amigos de su cliente, Nick Wilde. Y vívimos aquí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Tarde pero seguro!**_

 _ **Normalmente tardo d días en publicar pero por motivos de falta de tiempo y varias obligaciones que no puedo evadir, el próximo capítulo tardará bastante en salir a la luz. No me gusta para nada la idea de suspender el fic, sobretodo porque en este punto hay varias situaciones que ameritan ser abordadas lo más pronto posible. Con todo el dolor del alma, si no consigo espacio para escribir, quizá llegue a reanudarlo hasta finales de diciembre o comienzo del año entrante. (Justo en el cocoro :`C ) Aunque! si tengo disponiblidad no duden que me podré a redactar aunque sea a un ritmo más lento del normal.**_

 _ **Quería narrar un segmento de los cuatro importantes Nick-Judy-Jack-Kitty pero no pude lograrlo, así que dejé a mi amorosa damita por fuera, era eso o no publicar el capítulo hoy ni en estos días ya que no podré escribir más. El inicio del próximo será con ella :3**_

 _ **Cómo notaron, hay dos puntos importantes aquí con respecto a Nick.**_

 _ **1) - Refrescar la memoria con el capítulo 5 , que es dónde la historia toma el primer giro loco, Increíble hasta para mí que ese asunto del zorro disfrazado de chica y aquella discusión extraña al fin tenga explicación hasta este capítulo, en serio me sorprende xD**_

 _ **2)- Que no quepa duda ya, Judy sabrá la verdad de boca del propio Nick y el Summary comienza a tener un significado real.**_

 _ **Una pequeña nota curiosa: Él menciona algo sobre un código. Eso se refiere al "Código de silencio" de los hombres de honor o como se les conoce, mafiosos. Se les llamaba hombres de honor porque, no importaba que tortura o que condena tuvieran que pagar, los hombres de la mafia jamás, jamás, delataban o traicionaban a su clan. Eran leales hasta la muerte. Muy extremo, ¿No les parece? 7w7**_

 _ **Pero conocemos a Nicky, es muy hábil y sabrá medir qué decir y qué no. No se preocupen por él...por ahora jajajaja**_

 _ **¡También tuvimos una cameo de Papi Wilde! ¿No me dirán que no les conmovió al menos un poquito?**_

 _ **A mí, más de lo que esperaba.**_

 _ **Me inspiré en la relación de Nick y su papá con las siguientes canciones:**_

 _ **\- "7 years"**_

 _ **-"You re not there"**_

 _ **Ambas de Lukas Graham, pistas muy hermosas y tristes. :`3**_

 _ **\- "Everybody Lies" - Jason Walker. Está me inspiró todas las relaciones románticas del fic.**_

 _ **(Por cierto, hay dos videos en YouTube NickxJudy AMV de Everybody Lies y 7 years. No tengo los links a mano pero busquénlos, les gustarán :3 )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a Naoki-Chan: Hi! Creí que me habías abandonado! :'c jajaja Pero me alegra saber sigues por aquí. Te tomé la palabra, Jack y Kitty juntos, en el próximo cap. Ya quiero ver el resultado de eso xD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En respuesta a IECS: Hola y bienvenido! :D**_

 _ **Que gusto tenerte por aquí y me alegra saber que te agrada la historia. Con todo gusto te aclararé tus dudas.**_

 _ **Primero, la pregunta sobre Judy la he respondido dentro del capítulo "Sin querer queriendo" xD Lo que sucede es que, al ser una narración cronólógica a veces da la impresión de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde una sección a otra, yo lo sé, por eso le pongo mucho cuidado al detalle de los horarios para tratar de disimular lo extenso de cierto momento y lugar con otros. Entre el capítulo 17 al 21 solo han transcurrido unas horas, suficiente para dejar a Judy descansar mientras acontencían otras cosas con los demás personajes.**_

 _ **Segundo: Sí, Jack si conocerá a Nick. Hasta el momento Jack no sabe cómo es el "amigo" de Judy solo su nombre pero si llegará a conocerlo. No diré cómo será ni bajo qué circunstancia, pero ya llegará el momento.**_

 _ **Tercero, ¿Cuando habrá más Nicudy? Bueno, esta historia no no gira en torno al romance (Aunque el amor es un elemento importante en la psicología de cada personaje) Esto es ficción policíaca o misterio. El nicudy es un plus , a mi me encanta pero no es prioridad. Habran escenas lemon muy descriptivas pero no ahora. ¿Nick abrirá su corazoncito con Judy mas que con Kitty? Claro que si, y será muy emotivo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**_

 _ **Es todo por ahora, espero que haya sido de su agrado, me despido, cuídense y un abrazo desde Costa Rica.**_

 _ **~Glenda M. "Miss Fenton"**_


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A:** _ **Hola mis amados lectores espero que se encuentren muy bien. Después de un largo tiempo les traigo la actualización.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo y leéanlo con calma que afortunadamente es bastante extenso y entretenido :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Frente al Hospital Principal de Zootopia Centro.**_

 _ **10:59 a.m.**_

-¿ _Hola?_

Kitty suspiró al escuchar su voz, que de alguna forma se oía reconfortante.

-Hola, cariño.

 _-_ _¿_ _Kitty?_ _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _me llamas ahora?_

 _ **"**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Ni siquiera pregunta si estoy bien o c**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo estuvo mi viaje?**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Vaya marido que tengo...!"**_

No se molesto por su falta de atención con ella, sabía que estaba trabajando en una misión vital para ellos como para desviar el tema en cosas sin importancia.

-Bueno, tuvimos un ligero inconveniente, cielo.-Kitty presionaba su celular desechable entre el hombro y la oreja mientras se subía la cremallera del vestido celeste, idéntico al que usaban las enfermeras del Hospital General de la cuidad.

Era la hora acordada para dar el informe a su esposo. Solo espera que no montará en cólera por lo poco que había logrado en la mañana. Se mordió el labio antes de contestar, alisando con sus garras libres la falda del vestido.

Todo estaba en silencio: Ella sola en el asiento delantero de uno de sus carros, en el copiloto, un ramillete de rosas blancas.

 _-_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _ocurri_ _ó_ _?-_ Frank sonaba impaciente. Debía estar igual de ocupado.

-Un tiroteo en el prostíbulo de A. R. , al parecer ese malnacido de Wilde fue quién lo inició, aunque no pude averiguar con qué motivo lo hizo al menos eso confirma nuestras sospechas de que irá al punto de reunión al que tenía que reunirse con La Madame y el tigre.

- _¡_ _Esplendido!-_ Exclamó con satisfacción. Kitty podía imaginar su deslumbrante sonrisa y ella, por efecto del mismo, sonrió también.- _Aunque es un peque_ _ñ_ _o tropiezo, confio en que ya lo tendr_ _á_ _s solucionado,_ _¿_ _Cierto?_ _¿_ _Cu_ _á_ _l es tu posici_ _ó_ _n?_ _¿_ _Y qu_ _é_ _planeas hacer?_

Movió el retrovisor para asegurarse que su peinado y su maquillaje estuviera correctamente. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño con algunos mechones rebeldes y maquillaje discreto.

-No te preocupes por eso. A.R. está en el hospital y estoy a punto de entrar a buscarlo, lo obligaré a hablar, de todas maneras no creo que pueda moverse mucho, está en el área de emergencias, lo que sea que le halla hecho Wilde será mi ventaja para interrogarlo. -Sonrió maliciosa, movió el espejo para tener una imagen de los asientos traseros: Una enfermera cebra inconsciente estaba atada, metida en un saco hasta el cuello y amordazada- Además, tomé prestado un uniforme de enfermería de una amable chica que caminaba por la calle, casualmente ibamos para el mismo sitio- Frank rió sonoramente, aprobando la idea. Kitty lo acompañó con su tono bromista -. Los muchachos me ayudaron a hacerla cooperar, luego los dividí a todos en diferentes puntos del lugar, en caso de que tenga problemas para salir...pero lo dudo, entraré a la recepción y pediré una cita para visitar a algún familiar, una vez que pueda subir, buscaré su habitación como enfermera.

 _-No esperaba menos de ti, preciosa. De acuerdo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero consigue la direcci_ _ó_ _n o tendr_ _é_ _que rematar a la Madame a golpes hasta que me lo diga todo._

-Espero que no sea así o no tendremos con que lastimar a Wilde cuando lo capturemos. Sé amable y paciente con la anciana hasta que llegue el momento, ¿Sí?

 _-Lo intentar_ _é_ _, aunque si me saca de mis casillas no tendr_ _é_ _reparos en enviarle su cabeza al Fabricante, no se_ _á_ _tan divertido pero lo obligar_ _é_ _a salir de su esc_ _ó_ _ndite de una u otra forma._

Kitty tragó saliva, un poco preocupada por esas amenazas. Odiaba a esa zorra por todo lo que conocía de su turbio pasado, casi tanto como sabía que Nick la despreciaba por lo que le hizo de niño pero estaba segura que él sufriría mucho al verla muerta, en el fondo solo estaba resentido con su madre, pero la amaba. No estaba segura si Nick llegaría a perdonarla o no, pero si Kitty estuviera en su lugar, si ella no hubiera sido huérfana y en lugar de pasar quince años en un orfanato hubiera tenido la vida que Nick llevó, no la perdonaría jamás, se vengaría de ella.

-Te-Te habló luego, voy a entrar ya.

 _-Comun_ _í_ _came cualquier contratiempo._

-Lo haré.

- _Bien, debo seguir trabajando..._

Una pausa en la Kitty esperaba algo más.

Quizás un "Te amo" o "Ya quiero tenerte conmigo de nuevo" .

Pero lo único que recibió fue el sonido de la línea muerta.

Suspiró resignada, Frank colgó sin más.

Él no lo había dicho con palabras, pero estaba disgustado con ella por lo endeble que parecía su relación desde que ella había vuelto a su lado. Ya no se sentía como si fueran el uno para el otro, simplemente parecían Jefe y subordinada y eso no le gustaba para nada, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, quería sentirse amada por él otra vez, quería olvidar todo rastro de Nick, a quién culpaba de que su matrimonio se fuera por el drenaje.

Con ese zorro iba a desquitarse.

O por lo menos iba a intentarlo.

No quería ser como Marie-Claire, Nick le había enseñado la peor cara de su madre con todas sus historias y sí se admiraba por Jhon Wilde, por la vuida de éste sentía asco.

Irónicamente, cada vez estaba personifícandola más sin desearlo. Casi podía imaginar que la zorra Wilde era su propio espejo de cuarenta años en el futuro.

Y eso la atormentaba aún más.

Dejó de divagar, quebró el desechable a la mitad, se puso una gabardina para cubrir el uniforme de enfermera y tomando el ramo de rosas, salió para cruzar la calle.

Seguía siendo una mañana hermosa.

Entró al Hospital, la sala de espera estaba llena de animales que esperaban su turno a ser atendidos.

-Buenos días, señorita.-Sonrió con amabilidad a la enfermera, una vieja cabra de semblante gruñón.- Quisiera una boleta de visita, voy a ver a una amiga que...

-No.

Kitty se quedó muda ante el tajante " _No"._

.

.

.

-¡No puede ser posible!- Dijo dando la vuelta furiosa camino a la salida, sacó su celular, texteándole a uno de sus ayudantes para ejecutar el plan B: Armar un escándalo a base de unos cuántos tiros para obligar a todos a vaciar el hospital y así poder infiltrarse hasta el ala este de Emergencias, ya que no podía esperar hasta las 4:00 p.m. pues no sabía a cuantas horas de viaje estaba su próximo destino.

Escribía mientras caminaba rápido, sin fijarse que tenía por delante.

-"Reunance-en...la entrada...yo voy a..."-Para empeorarlo todo el ramo de rosas no le daba espacio para ver su celular personal y ver hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, eso la hizo enojar más.

Aunque no tanto como cuando un idiota chocó contra ella, debía ir con prisa pues la golpeó con fuerza en el hombro, haciendo que cayera, estropeando sus flores y abriendo su celular en dos.

-Aaaaggh...-Se quejó, apretándose el brazo, se había lastimado un poco.

Escuchó que el animal distraído estaba en el suelo igual que ella, era un macho. Kitty abrió los ojos y gruñó con ganas de matar a quién fuera el imbécil que la había empujado : Vio sus rosas esparcidas en todo el suelo, vio su celular estropeado, vio un maletín que no era suyo...-¡Oye pedazo de idiota por qué no te fijas por dónde...-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a una liebre adulto de pelaje gris pálido vestida con uniforme y chaleco policial que se masajeaba la cabeza con una mueca adolorida, sin verla aún-...caminas...!

El enojo se esfumó y fue suplantado por la sorpresa cuando lo reconoció.

Él abrió sus ojos azules cuando la escuchó maldecirlo, listo para devolverle el insulto por no mirar hacia dónde iba y se quedó en blanco, al igual que ella, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Jack Savage...-Susurró entre incredúla y temerosa sin poder evitarlo.

¿Él que hacía ahí? ¿Acaso también buscaba a A. R. ?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bloque de residencias Frost Lagoon, Thundratown.**

 **10:10 a.m.**

Finnick no se movió de su lugar ni siquiera cuando Nick dio un portazo y abandonó el vehículo.

Volvió la vista hacia el frente, apretando el volante con fuerza y viendo concentrado como Nick avanzaba entre la nieve dejando sus grandes huellas a cada paso.

Pensaba en lo que su amigo le había dicho, imaginando las consecuencias de la decisión tomada y el panorama en su mente no era el más entusiasta.

Nick estaba desesperado, estaba atrapado en una telaraña de la que no podía desprenderse, como hundido en un pozo profundo, buscando una cuerda a la que sujetarse para subir.

Y esa cuerda no era otra que Judy Hopps, la coneja policía.

¡Era una locura! ¡Un nudo más en la soga que colgaba de su cuello!

Pero lo conocía desde los 16 años, cuando compartieron habitación en la Correccional Juvenil en alguna parte de Plaza Sahara y sabía que no había poder divino que hiciera a Nick cambiar de opinión si se proponía algo y en ese momento había decidido que le diría la verdad de su problema a la coneja, convencido de que ella le ayudaría.

Finn suponía que que él no le contaría todo, solo lo que le conviniera y que trataría de hacer un trueque con la coneja para que ambos ganaran al final de la misión ¿Pero que podría ofrecerle Nick a esa chica? Fácil, la resolución del asunto de las joyas de contrabando.

-¿Serías capaz de traicionar al Gran Jefe, Wilde...? -El zorro marrón entrecerró los ojos, observándolo mientras éste se detenía frente al auto a lo lejos, mirando el pánorama helado.-¿...O planeas deshacerte de ella antes de cumplir con tu parte del trato...?

El pequeño zorro sonrió de medio lado: Eso sería lo más lógico, más acorde al estilo del pelirrojo. Una simple presa no era problema para ellos, que a lo largo de los años se habían deshecho de toda clase de mamíferos, incluso más grandes que un roedor. Finnick de pronto cambió de opinión, no era para tanto, una vez que recuperaran lo suyo y la coneja terminaría con su parte, ya no la necesitarían más.

A menos, claro, que Nick se hubiese encariñado con ella y no estuviera en sus planes liquidarla luego.

 _ **"**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Acaso podr**_ _ **í**_ _ **a ser posible...?" -**_ El zorro frunció el ceño. Bueno, su amigo era una caja de sorpresa en cuanto a sus romances y muy impredecible con sus gustos: Una cara bonita y un cuerpo de infarto podían embobarlo casi tanto como un alto coeficiente intelectual o una adorable personalidad ¡Y ni mencionar todas esas cualidades mezcladas! Solo habría que ver cómo acabó el asunto de esa zorra malvada.

Aún recordaba el día, hace poco más de un año en el que llegó a él para compartir la historia de la increíble chica que había conocido rondando la antigua tienda de repuestos de Jhon Wilde. A Finn le pareció extraño pero la felicidad de su amigo, tan extrañable en él, le impidió decir nada que pudiera molestarlo. En ese momento, creyó que se trataba de un amor pasajero ¡Cuánto se hubiesen ahorrado si él le hubiera advertido de sus vagas sospechas!

 _"Debes conocerla, amigo. Su nombre es Kitty."_ \- Le había dicho, apoyando su mejilla en una pata mientras tomaban unas cervezas en el bar favorito del vulpino de desierto. _\- "Es perfecta..._ _¡_ _No! ...Es m_ _á_ _s que perfecta..._ _¡_ _Es celestial!_

 _"Aj_ _á_ _s_ _í_ _...cualquier par de tetas es celestial para ti..."_ -Le contestó él, sin interés alguno. _"Ya he escuchado eso antes."_

Pero Nick no pareció escuchar su comentario despectivo.

 _"Es m_ _á_ _s que eso, Finn. Ella es dulce, divertida, muy inteligente..."_ \- Suspiró como adolescente,. _É_ _l_ , un mafioso de lista negra de 32 años.- _"...Claro, f_ _í_ _sicamente est_ _á_ _muy buena, no te voy a mentir. Curvil_ _í_ _nea, pelirroja y muy, muy atractiva. Me hace sudar solo pensar en ella"_ \- Rió de buen humor. _-"_ _¡¿_ _Puedes creerlo?_ _¿_ _Una chica as_ _í_ _, llegando por accidente a ese lugar abandonado?"_

 _"Para nada."_ \- El zorrón marrón comenzaba a irritarse. ¿Qué eran? ¿Colegialas?

 _"Tuve suerte de estar ah_ _í_ _ayer, recogiendo lo_ _ú_ _ltimo que quedaba de esa monta_ _ñ_ _a de chatarra para revender. Sino, jam_ _á_ _s la hubiera conocido. Se desilucion_ _ó_ _un poco cuando le dije que ese negocio hab_ _í_ _a muerto hac_ _í_ _a m_ _á_ _s de 10 a_ _ñ_ _os, ya sabes, desde que mi padre muri_ _ó_ _y desde que pase aquella temporada en la correccional y en la prisi_ _ó_ _n. Claro , no le dije nada de eso, pero s_ _í_ _le cont_ _é_ _que el empleado que dej_ _ó_ _a cargo hab_ _í_ _a renunciado hac_ _í_ _a meses pues la dichosa pensi_ _ó_ _n de pap_ _á_ _se agot_ _ó_ _y no pod_ _í_ _amos seguir pagando su sueldo. Ella ven_ _í_ _a de muy lejos por recomendaci_ _ó_ _n de un familiar para reparar varios electrod_ _ó_ _mesticos."_

" _Claro..."-_ Finn ni siquiera le prestaba total atención, malhumorado, contando billetes de sus apuestas del día mientras fumaba y tomaba licor a turnos. _"_ _¡_ _...Y, no me digas! De todas formas, el h_ _é_ _roe del d_ _í_ _a, Wilde Jr., la ayud_ _ó_ _a arreglar sus est_ _ú_ _pidos aparatos."_

Nick había reído con ganas y Finn supo que acertó.

 _"Por supuesto que s_ _í_ _, aprend_ _í_ _del mejor."_ \- respondió sonriente.

En eso Finnick le daba la razón. Todo el conocimiento que Nick tenía sobre ingeniería, fuera desde lo más básico a lo más complejo, se lo debía a las enseñanzas de su viejo. Que según palabras del propio Wilde Jr. , el zorro mayor siempre trató de corregir su mal comportamiento, sobretodo después de que su madre los hubiera abandonado sin divorciarse y cuando se convirtió en un adolescente problemático. El joven Nick no escuchaba a nadie jamás y siempre se metía en problemas y vicios pero aprendió todo sobre ciencia mecánica, eléctrica, química y unas cuántas más que le permitían entender sobre el mecanismo de cualquier artefacto. Por eso su madre (Que para ese entonces nadie sabía que compartían sangre) , años después cuando lo localizó, lo postuló delante de su nuevo marido para ser el reemplazo ideal del loco Van Tousse. Nick no soportaba a la vieja zorra pero la paga le interesó y deseó sacarle provecho a sus habilidades. Invitándolo a él, que eran tan buenos amigos, a ser parte del proyecto. Así fue como acabaron involucrados con la mafia.

 _"Recuerda lo que dec_ _í_ _a pap_ _á_ _..."_

 _"...Siempre socorre a una damisela en peligro, Nick, porque la pr_ _ó_ _xima podr_ _í_ _a ser tu esposa"_ \- Coreó con él , rodando los ojos aburrido. Había escuchado repetir esa frase siempre a modo de broma, para su amigo era más un chiste que una cita a tomar con seriedad.

" _Qui_ _é_ _n lo dir_ _í_ _a, no era solo patra_ _ñ_ _as_ " -Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

 _"_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _no fue as_ _í_ _como tus padres se conocieron? "_ -Le picó. Tal vez fue un poco cruel hacerle notar a su compañero que ambas historias comenzaban a tener similitudes, pero a Finn no le importó.

 _"No, Marie- Claire qued_ _ó_ _varada en plena carretera mientras iba camino a su casa, el motor de su auto se da_ _ñó_ _y pap_ _á_ _, que iba en la misma direcci_ _ó_ _n se detuvo a ayudarla. Era muy servicial..._ -Nick frunció el ceño, pensativo- _En ese caso, tal vez s_ _í_ _habr_ _í_ _a sido mejor que_ _é_ _l nunca se hubiera detenido a socorrerla pero sucedi_ _ó_ _, en fin...-_ Suspiró- _En el caso de nosotros dos...estoy seguro que no pasar_ _á_ _lo mismo"_

 _"Pues si yo fuera t_ _ú_ _, no desperdiciar_ _í_ _a mi tiempo ni mi trabajo en conquistar a una hembra cualquiera. Son una distracci_ _ó_ _n. Y una molestia."_

 _"No me interesa lo que t_ _ú_ _digas Finn" -_ Nick sonrió cómplice. Robándole el puro.- _"Yo la quiero para m_ _í_ _y voy a conquistarla, ya lo ver_ _á_ _s. Es una en un mill_ _ó_ _n"_

Sí, Finn conocía su entusiasmo y lo competitivo que era, consiguió a la zorra y con ello, miles de problemas meses después.

Y ahora, Judy Hopps estaba en medio del camino.

Por lo que Nick decía sobre la coneja y el cómo lo decía daba a entender varias cosas. Cosas que complicaban aún más la situación.

-No, solo le interesa utilizarla para nuestros planes, es todo. -Quiso convencerse de ello.

 _ **"Basta de pensar tonter**_ _ **í**_ _ **as, Finn"**_ Se dijo a sí mismo, desabrochándose el cinturón para seguir a Nick, que le hacía señas para que le acompañara.

Los conflictivos pensamientos de Finnick quedaron atrás cuando salió del auto y caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba Nick, cruzado de brazos y con el pelaje de cara lleno de motas de nieve.

Se alzaba un enorme letrero gastado y cubierto de nieve que decía : "Frost Lagoon, el lugar más frío para vivir de aquí a Zona Polar. ¡Bienvenido!" y en letras pequeñas " _Cuidado por donde pisas, amigo"_

-Muy alentador para la persecusión que tendremos hoy- Le dijo, abrigándose fuertemente.

-Bueno, nos han recibido peor en otros lugares...-Bromeó Nick, imitándolo. Vapor frío saliendo de su hocico.

Frost Lagoon era parecido a una villa.

Bajando una cuesta de nieve , que conducía a la carretera, se hallaba la pequeña y atractiva cuidad construída sobre un extenso lago congelado desde hacía más de 100 años. De ahí la advertencia del amigable letrero: Un paso en falso en algún punto del suelo podría costarle un baño helado a cualquiera en las profundidades del agua.

Ambos zorros caminaban con cuidado, a pesar de que se podía notar donde estaban los puntos débiles por la transparencia del hielo. Subieron por un puente hecho de bloques para entrar a la plaza, iluminada y con fuentes de agua caliente que porporcionaban vapor para sus habitantes. Las casas tenían un sistema de calefacción muy similar, con corrientes de agua caliente en las paredes.

Pero no parecía en nada un lugar con mansiones lujosas, solo suburbios.

\- Y bien , ¿Cual es la dirección? - Finn miraba hacia arriba, tratando de ver los letreros con las calles , ya que habían varias entradas y salidas a diferentes avenidas.

-568...568, Residenciales de Frost Lagoon. -Nick titubeó, también extraviado. Seguro no espera encontrarse con un laberinto de bloques de hielo.

-¿Esa es la dirección? ¡Me estás jodiendo!

Finn mostró las fauses, irritado.

-¡Y yo qué sé...eso decía la carta de Marie-Claire...! ¡A ese sitio envió la misiva!

-¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Una dirección codificada! -Extendió los brazos con enfado.- ¿Qué carajo se supone que significa eso?

-¡Deja de gritar que no puedo concentrarme!

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, tú, estúpido distraído!

Los animales que estaban cerca los miraban como si fueran un par de chiflados histéricos. Nick lo tomó del brazo, luego de localizar a lo lejos un puesto de revistas, donde un enorme oso polar leía un periódico.

-Mira allá, tal vez pueda decirnos hacia dónde podemos ir. -Tiró de él.- Andando.

.

.

.

.

Nick y Finnick encontraron la información que buscaban caminando por varias calles y entrando en lanchas de esquí por un extenso túnel que conducía a los Residenciales de Frost Lagoon.

Al llegar se toparon con un enorme domo que daba la apariencia de ser un gigantesco iglú. Atravesaron la entrada sin ninguna clase restrincción para ver una hilera de grandes y lujosas mansiones sobre colinas y pilas de bloques de nieve en formas de escalones y rodeadas cada una con un muro de ladrillos. Curiosa construcción, exótica y peligrosa.

La vista les alcanzó para ver que en la parte superior y altísima del iglú colgaban picos gruesos y tintineantes de hielo, el suelo seguía siendo parte del lago congelado e igual de inestable en algunos puntos. El frío era aún más calante.

-Creo que es mejor que continuemos a pie. -Dijo Nick en voz baja.- El mínimo ruido podría desprender esas cosas.

-Bi...bi..bien.- Le sussuró Finn tiriteando mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta que llegaron a la avenida 586.

Sus patas entumecidas y sus narices congeladas, todo porque sus pelajes no eran suficientemente gruesos para soportar tan intensidad de frío.

Los zorros no se asombraron cuando acabaron en la entrada con fuertes barrotes de hierro que constituían el portón principal

rodeado de una altísima muralla de ladrillos, la misma que pudieron apreciar nada más entrar a la calle.

Nick se aventuró a asomarse entre las rejas para ver con más claridad lo que había del otro lado, con patas temblorosas sujetó el frío metal. Aunque era de día, el reflejo del hielo del domo daba un toque azul acuoso al entorno.

-¿Ves algo interesante?- Finnick lo siguió, casi metiendo la cabeza entre las verjas.

-Pues, parece que no hay nadie en casa.

-Eso no prueba nada, el nuevo comprador, según lo que te dijo A.R. ayer, podría presentarse más tarde. Ahora sería muy evidente.

-Tienes razón, ahora la pregunta es cuándo llegara. No podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que venga. La coneja me espera, Rob y los demás también esperan que los llame y este frío me está matando.

-No solo a ti.- Dijo Finn malhumorado.- Ya no siento mis patas...este maldito hielo me tiene enfermo de paranoía, siento que podría romperse en cualquier segundo.

-Ni lo menciones. Mira nada más el tamaño de esas cosas.- Nick señaló hacia arriba- Esto es una tumba segura. Ni Zona Polar es tan terrorífico.

-Pues comienza a pensar en una solución, o saldremos como paletas de aquí.

-De acuerdo...-Nick fijó su vista hacia la vivienda otra vez, concentrado.- ¿Cuánto crees que sea la distancia de la mansión hasta aquí en la entrada, amigo?

-Ocho minutos.- Calculó el pequeño cánido. -Diez como máximo. Igual sería inútil, ¿Ves los postes que alumbran el camino? Deben haber al menos dos cámaras periféricas en cada uno, incluso no dudo que ya nos esten grabando. Nos llenaran de balas antes de que toquemos el suelo del otro lado de este portón...eso, sin contar la altura del muro.

-Pero Robb y Dennys podrían subir sin problemas, Terry podría cruzar el trayecto sin ser detectado en la mitad del tiempo que nosotros. _**(N/A: Zorro Veloz* )**_

- __Pero aún así, dudo que lo logren, como zorros, este no es nuestro ambiente, no lo dominamos. A menos que conozcas a alguien capaz de infiltrarse en un lugar con máxima seguri...-Finnick se calló cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro del zorro rojo.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Nick ya tenía algo en mente.

-Oh...- _...O alguien.-_ ¡Oh no, señor! Tienes que estar loco si piensas contactar a...¡Te odia a muerte! -Nick se giró, listo para irse- ¡Y a mi me quiere matar! ¡Nick!

Pero Nick ya no le escuchaba.

-Volvamos al carro, necesito llamar a Rob para darles las instrucciones. Deben estar por ahí tomándose un café. -Sonrió al imaginarlos.

 **En la recepci** **ó** **n del Hospital General, Zootopia Centro.**

 **10:15 a.m.**

Jack llevaba tanta prisa por conseguir una cita de visita que chocó bruscamente contra un animal igual de distraído y apresurado.

Se llevó una fuerte caída, un golpe en la cabeza y en el trasero.

Y a pesar de escuchar el quejido de dolor del otro animal y una maldición dirigida a él por ser tan torpe al andar, lo que lo hizo reaccionar fue el hecho de que ya no sostenía entre sus patas su maletín, el cuál contenía la preciada evidencia.

Lo localizó unos pasos al frente, rodeado de pétalos de flores. Afortunamente, seguía cerrado.

También siguió con la mirada el movimiento de un par de patas. Patas pequeñas pero finamente alargadas, cánidas y peludas. Color crema.

-Jack Savage...

Escuchó en un susurro femenino cargado de sorpresa.

Jack levantó la vista, lentamente, encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos verdes lima que resplandecían impresionados, tenían un tono casi amarillo, pestañas largas y cejas arquedas en un rostro zorruno y blanco como la nieve.

Se quedó estático por un segundo, ninguno de los dos se movió, solo compartían miradas asombradas, él, por la belleza de hembra que tenía en frente, olvidando por un segundo su arraígado prejucio contra los zorros y concentrándose en lo bonita que era la joven zorra aún con su expresión levemente atemorizada. Volvió en sus cinco sentido al notar esa actitud extraña para alguien que debía estar molesta por haber sido golpeada y al recordar un detalle: Ella lo llamó por su nombre.

-¡Oye!- Dijo sin pensar -¿...Nos conocemos?

 _ **"**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Bien, que caballeroso, Jack...**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurri**_ _ **ó**_ _ **preguntar...?!**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Qu**_ _ **é**_ _ **poco tacto!"**_

Ella pareció reaccionar también cuando le lanzó la pregunta tan brusca, frunciendo el ceño. Quiza fuera por la descortesía de él al no pedirle perdón por no fijarse por donde caminaba.

-No.- Respondió con dureza. Jack se sorprendió un poco por su agresividad, lucía tan dulce y ella de inmediato notó su desliz, apresurándose a contestar.- Es decir, usted no me conoce...-La liebre no le quitaba los ojos de encima, curioso- yo...yo sé que es Jack Savage, el policía famoso de Plaza Sahara...a veces lo veo en televisión... sería casi imposible no saber quién es. -Ella esquivó su mirada al decir aquello de manera misteriosa, cubriéndose bien con su gabardina, tal acción pasó desapercibida por Jack, que se fijó en su incomodidad por la situación a pesar de creer en lo que le decía.

Tenía sentido.

-¿...Y bien? ¿Va a ayudarme o se quedará ahí mirándome con cara de interrogatorio?- Su cara de sorpresa y temor se esfumó en cuanto habló, remplazándola por una de ligero fastidio. Sostenía su antebrazo izquierdo, se había lastimado por su culpa.

-Oh...- exclamó Jack en una exhalación y actuando de inmediato cuando cayó en cuenta que seguían en el suelo. -Claro, claro...¡Que torpe soy!- Se incorporó de prisa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, después de tomar su maletín.- Lo siento tanto, es mi culpa, no me fije por dónde iba, ¿Señorita...?

-Jane Levine.

-Jane. -Repitió tontamente, memorizando su nombre y dando un paso atrás para darle su espacio.

La zorrita era más alta que él, como es normal para su especie; Con su cabello rubio recogido y de figura esbelta que sobresalía a pesar de que llevaba puesto un gran abrigo. Tenía una presencia arrebatadora y autoritaria, aunque cautelosa.

¿Acaso se trataba de él? ¿Porque lo miraba con precaución?

Tal vez fuera porque él no podía dejar de mirarla. Algo en ella le llamaba fuertemente la atención y no necesariamente de manera lujuriosa, pues a final de cuentas él era un conejo de casi cuarenta años, casado y con hijos y ella una jovencita apenas mayor que Judy.

O quizás fue porque, al reconocerlo , seguro estaba al tanto de su odio racial contra los zorros y eso la incomodaba al creer que él podría juzgarla o ser más grosero de lo que ya le había demostrado ser.

Y por primera vez, la liebre policia se sintió avergonzado por eso.

-También es mi culpa.- Jane lo despertó de su trance momentáneo.- Iba distraída texteando por celular ¡Pero es que estaba muy molesta! ...

Jack trató de ser más amable.

-¿Mal día?

La vulpina asintió y luego señaló hacia el suelo.

-Y hasta ahora solo a empeorado... - Jack siguió su pata: Un ramo de rosas destruido.

-¡Oh rayos...!- Exclamó apenado.

-Sí, eran para mi amiga que está internada aquí, en Emergencias...

-¡Como lo siento señorita Levine!- Se agitó un poco.- Yo se las pagaré. Iré por un ramo más grande y más bonito.

-Bah...no se moleste, Oficial.- Hizo un ademán con la pata, restándole importancia. - De todos modos, no me dejaron pasar. - Jack no dijo nada, aguardando por más.- La hora de visita solo está permitida después de las cuatro de la tarde. Yo no lo sabía, soy nueva en la cuidad pero ocurrió una tragedia- Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron tanto que hicieron a Jack apenarse aún más. Se abrazó a sí misma.- Mi amiga trabaja en un lugar muy peligroso y ayer hubo un tiroteo. Seguro usted estuvo ahí, ¿Cierto? Habían policías por todas partes cuando pase por ese lugar a buscarla- Él asintió, reconociendo la noticia.- parece que está grave...solo quería darle ánimos.

El inicio de su llanto silencioso fue suficiente para ablandar el corazón de la liebre.

-Hey...- Se acercó a ella, dándole unas palmaditas en el antebrazo. Jane alzó la vista, topándose con la mirada empática de él.- Todo estará bien. Tal vez pueda ayudarle un poco.

-¿En serio? - Se limpió la nariz en un gesto adorable.

-Bueno, primero, con un ramo de rosas nuevo. - Sonrió.- Y segundo, consiguiendo que le permitan pasar.

\- ¿Y cómo haría eso?

-Pues casualmente voy hacia el mismo lugar, a cumplir con mi trabajo, si digo que la escoltaré hasta habitación para que pueda ver a su amiga, seguro que no me lo negarán.

-Pero...- Quizó objetar ella, insegura.

-Soy policía, no habrá problema, créame . ¿Qué dice? ¿Lo intentamos?

Jane asintió esperanzada después de varios segundos de meditarlo.

-Bien, intentémoslo. Pero con una condición.

-¿Condición?- Frunció el ceño, confundido -¿Cuál sería?

-Solo que me gustaría escoger el nuevo ramo yo misma. Solo para asegurarme que se verdad comprará el más grande y bonito. Conozco el sitio ideal.

Además, para acompañarlo, no vaya a olvidarse de mí aquí. -Su sonrisa era coqueta y algo taimada.

Jack rió a lo bajo, ignorando su gesto.

Le agradaba esa chica, era tan amable.

 **Refugio de los zorros, Bosques Lluviosos, Distrito Forestal.**

 **12:04 p.m.**

Al lado izquierdo del sofá estaba Rob y al derecho, Terry.

Judy se encontraba en el asiento frente a ellos, tensa y sin quitarles la vista de encima mientras sostenía un plato con un emparedado intacto.

Desvió la vista, observando por un momento al malhumorado Dennys, el zorro que la había atacado y quién estaba recargado contra la pared con una expresión desdeñosa dirigida a su persona. Los otros dos casi podían pasar por animales simpáticos, pero ese zorro no le gustaba en absoluto y al parecer, a él tampoco le gustaba ella.

Compartieron miradas: Una peligrosa, otra cautelosa, antes de que un carraspeo los interrumpiera.

-Eehmm...- Judy captó el sonido, moviendo sus ojos violetas hacia Rob, que entrelazo los dedos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante- Bueno...eeeh...¿Por dónde empiezo?...Oficial Hopps...Nick nunca mencionó que la traería aquí, de lo contrario, nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido.

-No teníamos ni idea.- Terry se coló.

-Nosotros en serio lamentamos lo que sucedió. ¿Cierto, Dennys?

El aludido no contestó, solo bufó rodando la vista.

-N-no, descuiden...-Judy al fin se animó a hablarles, sobretodo porque los dos lucían realmente apenados y preocupados por ella.. -...Nick dijo algo sobre que estaban de viaje- El intercambio de miradas de ambos zorros no pasó desapercibido para la coneja. - Creo que no esperaba que regresaran pronto.

-¿Y por eso la trajo aquí...?- El zorro trepador no lo preguntó, en realidad, conectaba ideas.

Judy asintió con firmeza y Rob posó sus ojos en la coneja con intensidad de nuevo y ella no tuvo reparo en sostenerle la mirada, de los tres ese cánido era el que más llamaba su atención. Era como una versión jovenzuela de Nick. Terry le parecía simpático y Dennys, bueno, a ese le tenía un poco de miedo.

-Oh...eso...eso tiene sentido, Rob, no me extraña que Nick viniera en busca de un escóndite prácticamente vive aquí-Terry codeó a Rob en tono bromista, rompiendo el contacto visual de ambos.

-Sí, lo tiene. Gracias por explicarnos, oficial.

-Y ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, Oficial Hopps? Me parece que se metieron en problemas.

Ella no dijo más, bajó la mirada a su plato. Decidía si contarles o no lo que ocurría. Eran amigos de Nick y tal parecía que conocían del caso de la novia desaparecida.

-Judy. Llámenme Judy. Si son amigos de Nick supongo que podemos confiar los unos en los otros. -No sonó muy segura, pero sus opciones eran pocas en un lugar lejano, con escasa ropa y con tres (fieros) desconocidos.

Dennys se rió ante el silencio que se formó en la habitación, haciendo que Judy se tensara.

-C-claro que sí...-Rob sonrió de medio lado, ella notó el cambio.- Confía en nosotros, Judy. La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque Nick necesita nuestra ayuda y no podemos abandonarlo. Sin importar lo que sea, estaremos con él.

Sonó sincero y a Judy le gustó ese gesto, incluso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa: Sí, le agradaba ese zorro.

-Ese tema de la desaparición de Kitty lo tiene muy angustiado.- Comentó Terry, ganándose una mirada de interés de la coneja.

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes saben sobre Kitty? ¿La conocen?.

Ambos zorros se miraron entre sí antes de que el zorro marrón contestara.

-Sí, bueno...-Se rascó la nuca distraídamente.- ...solo un poco. Nick y ella nos visitaban rara vez en el taller...

-¿Taller? ¿Qué taller?- Le interrogó, suspicaz como de costumbre.

-Trabajo.- Contestó rápido Rob. - Es un taller mécanico, nos dedicamos a reparar autos.

-Ya veo.- Judy fingió estar convencida con la respuesta. Ahí había algo raro, pero la verdad es que no les creía y antes de que alguno de los dos pretendiera cerrar el tema al descubrirla, ella siguió. Ya tendría las respuestas correctas más adelante.- ¿Y notaron algo extraño con la relación de ambos días antes de que Kitty desapareciera? ¿Nick les comentó algo al respecto?

-Ni una palabra.

-Supimos que ella ya no estaba varios días después, Nick vino aquí junto a otro amigo nuestro a desahogarse. Jamás lo vimos tan dólido como ese día. De verdad que se muere de preocupación y ganas de hallarla.

-Lo sé. Sé cuanto desea recuperarla.- La coneja se preguntó por los verdaderos motivos que tenía para encontrarla o sí ella estaba equivocada con sus sospechas. -Solo hay un problema...

-¿Problema?- Rob arqueó la ceja, intrigado.

-Seguimos una pista. Una carta que hablaba sobre un golpe de contrabando de joyas y dinero, mucho dinero- Judy tenía una mirada calculadora en el momento en que miró a ambos cánidos. - Todo indica que Kitty está involucrada. Comparte apellido con un criminal presuntamente muerto hace años.

-¿Insinuas que no fue un rapto?

Judy asintió.

-Sospechamos que en realidad escapó. Quizá se metió con gente peligrosa por esa gran cantidad de dinero de mercancía de contrabando.

Judy reveló información clasificada de su caso particular porque tenía un objetivo: Captar la reacción de los zorros amigos de Nick. Y lo que vio la satisfizó, ellos sabían algo relacionado al caso de las joyas, igual que Nick, igual que Kitty.

La Oficial Hopps creyó dar en el clavo. Todo apuntaba a la co-relación entre el negocio descrito en la carta, Kitty van Tousse, los zorros y Nick. Estaba claro.

Pero había mucho más, un asunto de transfondo que Judy no estaba ni por cerca de desenmascarar.

Todavía.

-Eso suena muy grave. -Sin embargo, Rob retomó la calma luego del atisbo de precupación que cruzó su cara.- ¿Y Nick ? ¿No se negó a creelo?

A Judy le sorprendió un poco esa pregunta, ella no notó nunca ese detalle. Alguien que ama tanto a su pareja , la defendería sin importar nada.

-¿Y que esperabas, Rob? -Terry lo codeó de nuevo, como obligándolo a callarse.- Hay una carta con información comprometedora. Imposible que Nick no se convenciera con eso, además explica porque salía tan seguido de noche.

 _ **"Claro, eso puede tener sentido"**_ Judy le dio crédito, dejando momentaneamente de lado su sospecha.

-¿Y la carta?- Ahora Dennys interfirió por primera vez en la conversación. -¿Podremos leerla o solo seguiremos charlando como si _esto_ fuera una visita casual?

-Dennys...- Su hermano menor le regañó. Debían comportarse con la chica o Nick se enfurecería.

-Bueno..-Judy aclaró la garganta, no quería ver a ese zorro a los ojos, por lo que habló sin girar .- Es evidencia clasificada. Es prohibido, de hecho ni siquiera debí mencionarlo...lo siento, de verdad.

-Lo compren...

-¡Al diablo con eso! -Dennys gritó interrumpiendo a Terry, despegándose de la pared para reunirse con ellos. Judy sostuvo su plato con fuerza, tensando los hombros al sentirlo cerca de su persona.- ¿Cómo se supone que ayudaremos a Nick si no nos da la información, "Oficial" ? Fuera de su romance fallido con nuestro amigo, esa zorra podría estar cometiendo un serio delito y nos tiene aquí para ayudarla ¡Y no nos lo permite! ¡Es el colmo!

-Ya basta Dennys...- El zorro trepador lo tomó del hombro para alejarlo la coneja, practicamente arrinconada en el sillón y cubierta por la inmesa sombra de él. -Es policía, es su ley.

-Me importa un carajo su placa...-Se miraron directamente a los ojos, Judy no se mostró intimidada, aunque no negó que le daba un poco de temor la agresividad del vulpino. Por su expresión estaba claro que no diría más. Si Rob y Terry habían conseguido aligerar el ambiente con ella, Dennys ya lo había estropeado. - Si no va a confiar en nosotros, es mejor que se vaya. Nick nos dirá que hacer en cuanto regrese. Menuda policía, un estorbo.

Judy se puso de pie de un salto tirando el plato y quebrandolo en pedazos enojada, sin impresionar a Dennys y abrió la boca para contestarle su atrevimiento pero fue detenida por el sonido de un celular. Todos se quedaron quietos, incluso los otros dos zorros, que ya se habían puesto en alerta para evitar que su amigo hiciera una locura al sentir el enfrentamiento de la pequeña coneja.

Rob sacó su móvil.

-Es Nick. - Dijo como si hubiera esperado su llamada con ansias, así lo sintió Judy.

-Ya era hora.- Masculló Dennys y se sacudió su pata del hombro, alejándose de ellos, pero cruzándose de brazos cuando Rob pasó a su lado, abandonando la sala para contestar.

-Hablaré con él, vuelvo en un segundo...- Judy giró de lado para verlo, igual que Dennys y Terry.- No se maten entre ustedes.

.

.

.

 _-¿Rob, amigo?_

Rob tomó aire profundamente antes de acerca su móvil a su oreja.

No importaba si su líder tenía buenas o malas noticias para el trabajo de esa noche, iban a tener problemas por el inconveniente con la coneja policía.

Él trató de arreglar lo que el idiota de su hermano había causado accidentalmente, pero daba igual, Nick se molestaría. La coneja era intocable por motivos que ni ellos mismos sabían, pero que él comenzaba a entender: Judy , toda ella ,era especial.

-¿Nick? -Quisó sonar tranquilo-¿Cómo...cómo les fue?

 _-Mejor de lo que esperabamos, aunque no te voy a mentir, entrar será un poco complicado, pero pensé en una posible ayuda._ -Iban en el auto, se escuchaba el ruido del ambiente.- _¿Está Terry por ahí cerca?_

 _-_ S-sí.

 _-Pues pásalo al teléfono. El tiempo apremia. Nosotros tardaremos en llegar al Centro como una hora y media haremos una parada en Bosques Lluviosos, pero ustedes pueden ir a visitar a la "familia feliz" -_ Bromeó con complicidad.

Esperando que el zorro naranja le siguiera la corriente, pero no fue así.

 _-¿Dónde están eh?_

-Sí, Nick...con respecto a eso...

 _-¿Rob? ¿Qué ocurrió?_ -Se oía preocupado y en el fondo Finn replicó algo a lo que Rob no prestaba atención. ¿Debía decirle a Nick cómo ocurrió todo?

¿Cómo lo tomaría su amigo?

-Pues verás, nosotros...

- _¿Qué? ¿Ustedes qué? -_ Se impacientó.

Hizo una pausa y luego de varios segundos, lo dijo.

-Nosotros estamos en Bosques Lluviosos, en casa...- Silencio al otro lado de la línea.-...Y conocimos a Judy Hopps... de una manera algo grosera. -Nada todavía.- Dennys pensó que era un espía.

Rob se apartó el celular del oído cuando escuchó a Nick histérico y como Finn se quejó por hacerlo rapar en la carretera por sus gritos.

Sí, estaban en problemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** _ **Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón la paciencia que han tenido conmigo por hacerlos esperar tanto y por sus comentarios del cap anterior, me alegra saber que les interesa seguir esta historia hasta el final.**_

 _ **Hice el mayor esfuerzo por compartirles un capítulo bastante "jugoso" de material y espero haberlo logrado.**_

 _ **Punto aparte, quiero agradercerle especialmente a Simonnesaltos por el hermosísimo fan-art de Kitty van Tousse. Quedó preciosa.**_

 _ **Aquí el link para que puedan verlo art/Kitty-648347906**_

 _ **Justo así luce Kitty...o debería decir Jane xD**_

 _ **Además, busco colaboración de otros súper artistas para que ilustren con**_ _ **arte conceptual**_ _ **algunos paisajes y/o personajes del fic ya que no cuento con el tiempo para hacerlo yo misma ;/ Así que solo me queda describirlos lo mejor posible con palabras. Sería genial si me ayudaran y lo apreciaría montones.**_

 _ **Por cierto que he hecho algo muy malvado (¿Cuándo no xD ?) con el segmento de Judy, confío en que lo notaron jajaja :) Ya veremos cómo resulta todo.**_

 _ **Y por último, a**_ _ **Janyo:**_ _ **Cariño, te dedico este capítulo, al que le puse tanto amor y esmero, por ser mi lector-escritor favorito y por estar tan pendiente del proceso del fic. ¡Te adoro, no se diga más! xD**_

 _ **Nos leemos (pronto) :D**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23.**_

 **"Flores y Regalos", a diez minutos del Hospital General.**

 **10: 32 a.m.**

-¿Tulípanes u orquídeas?.

Kitty escuchó a Jack , mientras ambos decidían frente a una mesa llena de arreglos florales, pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

 _ **"Margaritas. Son las flores que adornan los funerales."**_

-¿Jane? ¿Hola?- La liebre pasó su pata frente a ella para hacerla reaccionar, consiguiéndolo solo con mencionar ese nombre tan olvidado en la memoria de Kitty.

Ese fue su nombre por 17 años en el orfanato pero había decidido cambiarlo apenas abandonó esa vida para unirse a la mafia polar. Ella guardaba varios secretos, su verdadera identidad antes de conocer a Frank era uno de ellos.

Seducir siempre le había sido sencillo con cualquier macho de su especie. Su anciano amante, el antiguo Terror Helado fue el primero en caer en sus embrujos, Frank van Tousse fue el segundo sólo con una sonrisa en un bar ¡Y ni hablar de _Nick_ Wilde!

Pero pasar de manipular zorros al mismísimo Jack Savage... Kitty aún no creía que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo, pero lo hizo y ahora estaba con él comprando flores para un futuro cádaver y tratando de pensar en cómo se desharía de la liebre policía sin que él se enterara de la farsa. No había ninguna amiga a la que Kitty fuera a visitar, y ese era el problema: Ella y Jack iban por el mismo animal, con propósitos casi iguales pero con métodos muy distintos.

-¿Sí?...¡Sí!- Dijo, reaccionando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La liebre le dirigió una mirada sospechosamente interrogante.

-Ah sí...-Cerró los ojos un segundo y exhaló.- Sí, disculpa, solo me distraje. ¿Qué me decías?

-No hay problema. -Jack volvió a mirarla con calidez. Si sospechó algo raro , lo descartó enseguida.- Te preguntaba si crees que le gustaran más los tulipanes- Señaló una cesta de esas flores rojas, amarillas y violetas con pecas blancas.- O las orquídeas.- Esas eran azules y otras rosas. A Kitty le daba igual, no le gustaban las flores. Solo quería lárgase de ahí cuánto antes- No tengo idea de qué le pueda gustar a una jovencita.- Quisó bromear él al no tener una respuesta por parte de la zorra. No parecía acostumbrado a ese tipo de "cosas".- Sally prefiere los claveles blancos.

Eso llamó la atención de Kitty.

-¿Sally? ¿Quién es Sally?- Preguntó interesada.

-Oh...-Hizo una pausa, sorprendido. _**"¿Acaso dijo algo que no debía decir?"**_ \- Es...nadie importante, solo una novia.

-Ya veo. -Kitty ni se molestó en parecer convencida. Supuso que sería algún familiar oculto en alguna madriguera muy profunda, siendo él policía, no le extrañaba que la ZPD tuviera a todos protegidos. Sobretodo a Jack Savage, ¿Qué criminal no lo odiaba? - Pues Sally sí que muy afortunada. Yo jamás he recibido flores o algo parecido.

 _ **"El único presente fue el collar de Nick...¿Lo habrá encontrado ya?"**_ Le había costado trabajo dejarlo, le tenía mucho afecto a ese regalo por razones más allá de lo caro que era.

Hubo silencio entre los dos hasta que se apróximo el florista de la tienda.

-¿Ya decidieron que llevaran?

-Me gustan los tulípanes, creo que son mucho más coloridos, ¿Qué opina, Oficial Jack? - Kitty sonrió, no quería perder la única ventaja que tenía contra la voluntad de la liebre. Distraerlo hasta el momento de volver al hospital era lo único que podía hacer.

-Creo que tienes razón.- Él le devolvió el gesto. Más animado al ver que sus opciones habían agradado a la zorra. -Los tulípanes serán. Esa, la canasta más grande.

-De acuerdo.- La muchacha tomó la gran cesta para llevarla al mostrador. -Por aquí.

Ellos la siguieron y a Jack se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Puede escribir una nota para agregarla? Es un obsequio.

-¿Una nota, Oficial?. -Kitty no se espero eso.

-Para tu amiga, Jane.

-Claro.- dijo la dependiente, tomando una tarjeta.- ¿Cuál es el nombre?

Ambos miraron a Kitty esperando la respuesta.

 _ **"Mierda...¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan obvio?"**_

-Sí...bueno es...Wendy.- Miró nerviosa como Jack frunció el ceño ligeramente no al escuchar el nombre, sino su tono de duda.

-¡Listo!- La chica armadillo le salvó el pellejo una vez más, haciendo que él se distrajera.

Cuando Jack pagó la cuenta, una bastante grande, juntos se encaminaron con la cesta hacia la salida, hasta que él se detuvo dejando a Kitty sosteniendo el pomo. Ella lo siguió entre curiosa e irritada pensando mil maneras de estrangularlo por devolverse hacia la armadillo. Lo miró susurrarle algo y cuando ella le dio una pequeña rosa roja.

-Y esto es para ti.- Le dijo cuando volvió a su lado. Kitty quedó muda ante tal acto y cómo estaba inclinada sosteniendo la cesta para Jack fue fácil llegar hasta su cabeza, donde, después de quebrar el tallo , metió la rosa a un lado de su cabello rubio.- Por lo de antes.

Y sonrió sinceramente, aún más cuando logró hacer a la zorra sonrojar.

.

.

.

.

 **Camino a Bosques Lluviosos.**

 **1:50 p.m**

A Nick lo embargó una mezcla de pánico y preocupación cuando Rob le contó sobre el altercado entre Judy y Dennys. Solo le costó tres segundos imaginar la escena para darse cuenta que la pequeña presa los tenía atrapados. Sí, pensaba en el susto que Judy habría recibido al ser atacada por su amigo pero también sabía que, una vez pasada la impresión, ella volvería a ser la peligrosa policía que era y les haría miles de preguntas y los zorros , claro estaba , no podrían siquiera sospechar que serían parte de un interrogatorio donde la coneja seguiría uniendo pistas sobre la identidad de él y el caso de Kitty. Así que, se hizo a la idea de que para cuando llegara al refugio de los zorros sería el momento de desenmascarar su engaño a Judy y confiar, verdaderamente confiar, en que ella lo apoyaría.

-¿Quieres calmarte, Wilde?- Le dijo un ceñudo Finn al volante, conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, ya acercándose al Centro.

-¿Y tú quieres ir más rápido?- Le respondió señalando la carretera frente a ellos. Dichosamente el tráfico era poco. -Cada minuto que la coneja pase a solas con ellos puede ser fatal.

Finnick rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

-¿Y que tanto te preocupa? -Cuestionó- Rob dijo que él estaba cuidándola, que Dennys no le haría daño de nuevo. No entiendo porque te impor...

-No me importa la policía, me preocupa lo que pueda descubrir de boca de ellos. No la conoces, ¡No la conocen! Es terriblemente astuta- Suspiró sin darse cuenta.- Antes de que se enteren ella ya sabrá quiénes somos y lo que hacemos.

-¿Qué acaso no era eso lo que planeabas revelarle?- Había un leve tono acusador en su voz.

-Solo lo necesario para conseguir mantenerla de nuestro lado. Ella es muy importante, no lo olvides.

-No podría hacerlo.- Contestó de mala gana, rechinando los dientes.

-Bien.

No hablaron más.

Y Nick siguió pensando mientras miraba fijamente hacia adelante, y no solo en Judy, su otro contacto aún estaba pendiente.

 _ **"Todavía estamos a tiempo de lograrlo...¿Dónde estarás ahora, preciosa? "**_

Pues sí existía un animal capaz de escurrise en cualquier rendija era la zorra veloz más buscada por robos a bancos en toda Zootopia, ella y su grupo de rebeldes eran la única opción segura que Nick y los suyos tenían para entrar a ese complejo en Frost Lagoon.

Era una vieja _amante_ , mejor dicho, un capricho pasajero que lo odiaba pero que él sabía que si se trataba de negocios, podía contar con ella. Además estaba Terry, el zorro veloz podía convencer a su prima para que cooperara con la misión, lo que también dudaba un poco dada la problemática relación que tenían ambos familiares.

Solo le quedaba cruzar los dedos para que cuando llegaran al refugio de sus amigos, ellos tuvieran buenas noticias.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ubicación desconocida, Zona Polar.**

 **Sin horario.**

Marie-Claire fracasó.

Lo había hecho desde siempre, ahora se daba cuenta. Siendo una hija problemática, más adelante una madre descuidada y en el pasado y presente una terrible esposa traicionera.

Por un breve momento, encerrada en aquel frío cuarto oscuro, sin más luz que la que se colaba por una ventanita rectangular en la parte superior de la puerta, esposas apresando sus muñecas al igual que el collar en su cuello lastimado, meditó sobre su vida pasada. Pues el futuro no importaba para ella, ya era consciente que moriría en cuanto no fuera de más utilidad para la mafia enemiga, sin embargo el pasado le ayudaba a conocer su presente, saber que gracias a las decisiones que hubo tomado, ahora se encontraba justo dónde debía estar, mas sentía, quería creer, que no dónde merecía.

Solían llamarla _La Madame_ como señal de respeto al Gran Jefe, aunque a sus espaldas le decían la _Viuda Wilde._ Esto porque nunca llegó a separarse de su difunto esposo Jhon N. Wilde, él murió antes de que pudiera firmar alguna acta, obligándola a cargar con su apellido , aunque no impidiéndole casarse otra vez con su actual marido, Brenn, el Gran Jefe de la mafia zorruna.

 _"Sé lo que va a pasar"_ le dijo Jhon la tarde que ella se marchaba, resignado a convencerla de quedarse. Se habían herido tanto como para creer que podían reparar el daño. _"Pero no puedes llevartelo, es mi hijo, también me necesita."_

 _"No. Tú lo necesitas a él para no sentirte solo, desamparado "_ Sus brazos cruzados y su mirada de hiel afirmaban su decisión en contra de la voluntad del zorro. _"Dentro de unos meses no podrás si quiera darle de comer a Piberius. Tu enfermedad Jhon...¿Quieres que él te vea morir?"_ Sonó cruel, lo recordaba tal cuál fue, pero era la verdad. El cáncer lo consumía y ni ella, ni su pequeño hijo lidiarían con esa fatalidad y luego tiempos díficiles; por eso ella buscó la manera de escapar de ese destino, por eso buscó un nuevo amante. _"Conmigo estará mejor, no le faltará nada."_

 _"Salvo su padre."_ La frustración lo invadía. _"No quiero que ese tipo crié a mi hijo. Tú te has mezclado con gente peligrosa, asesinos y criminales , eso no me importa, fue tu decisión... pero Nick no tiene porqué hacerlo . ¡Me arrastraría moribundo antes de permitirlo, Marie!"_

Había tal pena y desconsuelo en su semblante que ella no pudo sino ablandar su corazón y permitirle a su esposo quedarse una temporada con su cachorro, prometiéndole volver cuando tuviera una estabilidad confirmada. Solo que no volvió por el pequeño ni uno ni dos meses después, hubieron complicaciones con el clan de su marido y tuvieron que marcharse sigilosamente hacia Australia Island dejando a su mafia tráficando por distintos lugares, todos muy bien resguardos y claro, no pudo regresar por Nick. Lo cuál fue un golpe muy fuerte, no había a nadie en el mundo al que amara más que a su zorrito bebé, su _sabandija querida._

Y pasarían 20 años antes de que pudieran reencontrarse.

Nick al principio se resistió a creer que esa vieja zorra ataviada de ropa elegante que estaba frente a él en el umbral de su puerta, fuese su madre, la misma que lo había abandonado de niño, hasta que ella le contó la historia, omitiendo siempre la razón por la que lo dejó. Ella y Jhon habían acordado no decirle a crío el porqué se separaban realmente, no hasta que tuviera la madurez para comprender que en una pareja de zorros, cuando uno de los dos enferma, el otro debe buscar una nueva pareja, solo así podía alejarse un zorro de su otra mitad, para Nick, su madre siempre sería una malvada sin corazón, para ella, mantener una promesa de silencio hacia su difunto marido era muy importante, sin importar qué, Nick no lo sabría hasta que pudiera comprenderlo.

Marie le ofreció un buen trabajo ese mismo día, creyendo así que podría tenerlo cerca y recuperar el tiempo perdido, además que para ese entonces el zorro no estaba muy bien ecónomicamente, puesto que no tenía empleo pero sí muchos antecentes penales. Trabajar para la mafia de manera indirecta podría funcionarle y le resultó muy bien, hasta la actualidad.

O hasta que conoció a la zorra.

- _Comun_ _í_ _came cualquier contratiempo._

Pasos y voces en el exterior sacaron a Marie de su trance, haciendo que sus orejas ascendieran en modo de alerta y sus ojos brillantes se abrieran para observar con toda claridad por la ventanilla la silueta de orejas blancas que seguramente pasaba su pulgar sobre la plataforma que abría esa habitación.

Varios sujetos entraron primero antes de que el dueño de esa singular voz apareciera detrás de ellos. Una corriente de frío los acompañaba, hasta que cerraron y uno de ellos encendió la luz, cegando momentáneamente a Marie, ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad, como cualquier zorro rojo lo haría.

-Bien.- Los secuaces del líder ártico le dieron espacio, dejando a Marie frente a su cruel captor, ese que tenía el descarado atrevimiento de llamarse "Terror Helado". A su críterio, era demasiado joven para ser un líder criminal, mucho más para ser _**El**_ líder de la mafia ártica, quién dominaba casi todo Zona Polar a su antojo y a los demás mamíferos mafiosos entre osos, lobos y otros más allá de ese laberinto de nieve. Su poder e influencias debían ser bastante grandes. Pero aún así seguía siendo un muchacho y a ella jamás le instaría temor...si no fuera por el collar en su cuello y todavía más importante, la vida de Nick.- Debo seguir trabajando... - Dijo a quién estuviera al otro lado de la línea, haciendo una pausa cuando sus miradas se toparon. Marie juró que con "seguir trabajando" se refería a ella.

Hubo un silencio en el que pareció que diría algo más para acabar su conversación pero no lo dijo, solo presionó el teléfono rojo sin dejar de mirar a la zorra mayor y luego guardó su móvil.

-Que nadie me moleste.-El chico le sonrió sárdonicamente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a una mesa alargada al fondo del cuarto. Apagaron las luces de nuevo y salieron.

 _ **"Ha dejado que vea su rostro"**_ \- No dejaba de desconcertarle ese detalle. **"Aunque, ¿Qué podría importarle? Es muy probable que se aseguré de no dejarme con vida al final de todo esto."** Como todo en la vida de Marie, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a resignarse y aceptar lo que viniera para ella en el futuro.

Lo único por lo que se sentía atormentada era lo que ese zorro y su amante pudieran hacer con Nick. Ella suponía que la manera de atraerlo a esa guarida eran sus preciados planos y diarios para fabricar las armas, esos que ahora el zorro blanco extendía en la mesa a la luz de una lámpara, o si eso no era sufiente para que cayerá en la trampa estaba la remota posiblidad de que el secuestro de ella llevara a su hijo a rastrearla hasta ahí, pero ¿De verdad Nick se arriesgaría por ella, la madre a la que despreciaba por abandonarlo? No, más factible era creer que iría tras sus planos y notas.

 _ **"¿Y cómo planeas reducir a mi hijo, patán?"**_ Le preguntó mentalmente, frunciendo el ceño en una mirada llena de odio. Estaba amordazada sino se lo hubiera preguntado aún si eso le costaba una nueva paliza. _**"¿Le pondrás un collar?"**_ De espaldas a ella, el muchacho estaba sentado, hojeando entre papeles. _**"Sí, eso harás. Porque eres un cobarde, de otra manera no podrías. Escondiendote detrás de una hembra para cazar a mi Piberius."**_

Estaba segura que esa torpe zorra era un títere disfrazado de amante. Al menos Marie podía afirmar que su marido jamás la había obligado a seguir órdenes. Él la amaba, no le cabía duda después de 20 años juntos. Debía estar preocupado, buscandola en cada rincón de Zootopia y ella...ella solo le había traicionado a él y a todo su clan cuando le soltó la confesión a la zorra rubia.

Marie-Claire sabía que fracasó, en todo.

Al cabo de un largo rato de gran concentración, el vulpino soltó una maldición combinada con un gruñido al tiempo que arrugó y rompió hojas llenas de apuntes propios.

-¡Carajo!- Exclamó, haciendo pedazos cada página.- ¡Esto no funciona! ¡¿Por qué?! -Se masajeó con fuerza las sienes, exasperado, hasta que escuchó el leve tintineo de las cadenas.

Cuando se giró su mirada estaba cargada de rabia y frustración. ¿Cómo ese joven y apuesto zorro podía expresar tal gesto aterrador? Marie por primera vez razonó en el porqué había heredado el cargo de ser el "El Terror Helado" . Había maldad en sus ojos, maldad genuina.

Dio por hecho que se desquitaría con ella y aguardó a que hiciera un movimiento, pero él no hizo más que observarla con sus fríos ojos cual rubíes de sangre. Y sonrió.

-No conozco personalmente a Wilde.- Le dijo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. La zorra se quedó quieta, esperando a que siguiera con su monólogo. -Pero he escuchado que es... _brillante_. -A Marie le pareció escuchar un ligero cambio en el acento del zorro. Fue extraño. Familiar _ **"¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes? ¿...Ya enloquecí?"**_ -Esto... - Le mostró un cuaderno marrón.- Y esto.- Le dio un tirón al collar, haciendo que Marie apretara los ojos.- Es prueba de que fue capaz de hacer algo que ni siquiera el propio van Tousse alcanzó a lograr. Es _excepcional_. ¿Quién le enseñó a hacerlo? Todo ese conocimiento...- _ **"Fue Jhon. Su padre. Siempre quiso que fuera un zorro de provecho, con un trabajo decente".**_ La mirada de la vulpina se humedeció, sin importale si ese tipo lo notaba.- Pero eso no interesa realmente, _madame,_ ya que la mayor parte del desarrollo lo sé y cuando consiga crear mis propios collares, no necesitaré de estos libros, ni de los viejos planos de El Fabricante... ni de ti. -Es seguro que vio temor en sus ojos porque luego repuso:- Pero no se mortifique ahora que tenemos tanto que compartir juntos. Sabrá cuando ya no le ocupe porque Wilde estará a su lado. Será una despedida fraternal, se lo aseguro.

Había una sonrisa en su hocico mientras hablaba, un gesto que se tornó perversamente oscuro cuando le dijo:

\- Quisiera enseñarle mis prototipos de collar, pero tengo problemas con concretar algunas ideas ya que no quiero que sean iguales a los de Wilde, sino más letales. -Su cara se ensombreció pero de inmediato se repuso.- Le encantará ser mi modelo y asistente- Marie por primera vez quiso decirle algo pero la mordaza solo le permitía hacer ruidos.- Nos divertiremos mucho, usted y yo aquí, mientras esperamos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En el refugio de los zorros trepadores.**

 **2:10 p.m.**

Judy hacía veinte minutos contemplaba a Rob susurrarle algo a Terry en el pórtico, Dennys estaba junto a ellos.

Éste último dejó de prestarle atención a su inexplicable rivalidad con ella cuando notó la cara de preocupación en su hermano y cuando llamó a Terry para hablar con él.

Judy alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían sin necesidad de acercarse (Y no podía hacerlo, Rob le echaba el ojo a ratos distraídamente) y no es que fuera entrometida pero si había sido Nick quién había llamado, a ella le incumbía.

 _ **"¿Porqué tanto secreteo? ¿Dónde estaba Nick y porqué le llamó a ellos antes que a mí? "**_

-Necesita que llames a tu prima, _La sombra_.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porqué? Está loco...- Terry se mostró sorprendido.

-Ahora. - Mandó Rob, sin dejarse contradecir.- No tardan en venir... 15 minutos a lo mucho.

-De acuerdo.- El zorro veloz tomó el celular de mala gana. -Pero no sé que vaya a obtener con eso. Es intratable, ella y su grupito de mierda, a mi me desprecian.

-¿Y quién no lo haría?- Se burló Dennys, ganándose un bufido de su amigo.

-Solo hazlo. Yo, estaré adentro con la coneja...

-Y yo bajaré el ascensor.-Dijo Dennys.- Prefiero recibirlos antes que estar con esa tipa un segundo más ahí. No me agrada.- Caminó hasta el elevador, cerrando de un portazo.- Debimos deshacernos de ella.- Terminó, desapareciendo de la vista de los otros dos zorros.

Judy apretó los puños. ¡Tampoco le caía bien ese cretino!

Terry rió:

-A mi me gusta.- Dijo esperando a que dejará de timbrar el teléfono y entrara la llamada.- Creo que es tierna.

-Tú cállate.- Rob rodó los ojos, dándose la vuelta.- Que Nick no te escuche decir eso.

Las palabras del zorro marrón tampoco fueron de la gracia de la coneja, quién se tragó el mal genio cuando vio a Rob abandonar a su colega para volver junto a ella, así que retomó su lugar en el sofá y tomó su plato con el emparedado sin comer, solo en caso de tener que usar la porcelana como arma.

Se sintió abrumada cuando la puerta se cerró y tuvo que quedarse con él. No le asustaba, parecía un buen chico pero ella ya no confiaba en los zorros, no en unos que fueran amigos de Nick, ni en él tampoco.

Ese había sido su primer error al creerle a Nick Wilde y seguirle su juego y solo habían pasado unos días desde el momento en que él cruzó la puerta de su despacho. Debió prestar más atención a las señales, debió escuchar más a Jack.

 _ **"Todavía estoy a tiempo de advertirle a Jack lo que he descubierto. Solo tengo que salir de aquí"**_

Pero por ahora, escapar de las garras de esos zorros se veía complicado.

-No tiene veneno o una droga, Oficial. - Rob se dio cuenta que ella no había probado su desayuno y que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, aunque estuviera muriéndose de hambre. -Pero la entiendo si no quiere, yo tampoco lo haría , Terry lo ha preparado con sus propias garras...pero me consta que su intención fue buena, siempre cocina para todos. - Bromeó, consiguiendo así una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa de parte de Judy.

-Sí...- Repuso ella.- No lo dudo tampoco.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno...solo estoy un poco preocupada con todo ese asunto de Nick, me angustia porque la pasará muy mala cuando capture a su novia. Y debo hacerlo.

Rob no contestó a eso, Judy sospechó que quizá prevenía decir algo comprometedor. Miraba en él más astucia de la que poseían los otros dos zorros y él debía ver lo mismo en ella pues a veces la observaba con gran interés y otras, con cautela. Y admitía que eso la inquietaba casi tanto como le gustaba, pues se sentía genial ser _admirada_ por otro mamífero y no inferior, sobretodo por un zorro, que tenían la fama de ser los animales más astutos de entre todos los animales.

Desvió su mirada amatista de él para distraer sus pensamientos, dando el primer bocado sin fijarse mucho en ello. Deseando que Nick regresara pronto.

-Confió en que todo se solucionará de la mejor manera.- Le dijo él de pronto.

Judy movió las orejas en un tic y masticó pensativa.

Tenía razones suficiente para creer que no sería así.

.

.

.

.

.

20 minutos después.

Aunque sintió que había tardado medio siglo dentro de ese carro, nada más divisar el árbol del refugio de los zorros, Nick abrió la puerta, haciendo que Finnick frenara al intuir que sería capaz de saltar con el carro en movimiento.

No le importó hundirse en el lodo, rodeó el lugar y al primero que se topó fue a Dennys recostado a las verjas del ascensor.

-¡Wilde! - Exclamó éste, irguiéndose nada más verlo. Supo cómo actuaría a continuación. Fue una terrible idea ser la primer cara que Nick viera al llegar- Déjame...déjame explicarte...- La cara del zorro era de pocos amigos, logrando intimidarlo un poco.

-¡Tú...!-Más cuando Nick lo tomó de la camisa, mostrando los colmillos. Solo ver a Dennys le hizo recordar lo que éste había hecho con Judy.- ¡Habla ya o te voy a...!

-Te-Te juro que no tenía idea que se trataba de la polizonte...-Nick gruñó de nuevo, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. -¡Ella me golpeó con un bate! -Se defendió el zorro trepador. -¡Estaba escondida en tu armario!...tus cosas estaban esparcidas por todas partes, creí que era una espía...yo...

-Sí, yo habría hecho lo mismo. -Finnick apareció tras ellos. Haciendo que ambos le prestaran atención.- Estamos rodeados de espías, es comprensible. Déjalo ya Nick, tenemos cosas más importantes por delante.- El aludido le dio una última mirada rabiosa antes de hacerle caso a Finn y soltar al zorro de un empujón.

No estaba tan molesto con Dennys, solo quería darle una lección para que en el futuro no olvidara lo que le pasaría si se metía otra vez con su preciada Zanahorias. Nick siempre defendía sus intereses.

Los tres subieron hasta la casa y sin necesidad de abrir escuchó a Terry y Rob hablar entre risas, Judy les siguió con voz divertida.

 _ **"¿Qué rayos...?"**_

Nick no tocó para entrar.

-Entonces esa mula se sentó sobre Rob por cinco horas.- Contaba Terry jocoso.- Por más que tratamos no se movió. Quería hacerlo pagar por la haberla estafado con esos vestidos de seda falsa.

-No puedo creerlo.- Rió Judy, más relajada.

Nick quedó sorprendido por el cuadro de los tres en el desayunador. Los dos zorros fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados, cortando así la conversación.

-¡Nick!- Rob se levantó de prisa, seguido de Terry.

Judy no se quedó atrás, volteó inmediatamente y sus ojos brillaron al verlo en la puerta.

-¡Nick has vuelto! -Dio un salto de la silla y se dirigió hacia él. Cualquiera diría que se había ido meses, dejándola ahí sola.

-Lamento la tardanza, Zanahorias. - Se disculpó, siendo consiente que prácticamente la dejó ahí a merced de la nada. En ese instante meditó que tal vez había sido bueno que sus amigos llegaran para hacerle compañía.

Aún cuando llevaba su camisa como única vestimenta.

 _ **"Por el bien de todos, espero que no se hayan pasado de listos con ella."**_ \- Pensó al verla tan indefensa en poca ropa. Eso lo hizo tensar la mandíbula un poco.

-¿Dónde estuviste? - Interrogó Judy, ignorando lo que pasaba por su mente. -Estaba preocupada, dijiste que irías a ver a un amigo.

Nick reaccionó de inmediato, alzando la vista para ver cómo sus amigos miraban curiosos la escena entre los dos. Siendo eso un poco vergonzoso.

El momento había llegado.

-Eso hice.-Su semblante se tornó serio. - Fui por él. -Señaló a Finnick, quién se adelantó para que Judy pudiera verlo.

-Oooh...-Finn no hizo más que sostenerle la mirada con altivez y luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Escucha.-Nick la tomó con suavidad por los hombros, agachándose medianamente.-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, Judy. En privado.- Enfatizó.

Ahí estaba, en los ojos violetas de la coneja, la mirada que esperaba encontrar. Ella comprendió a qué se refería.

\- Ve a la habitación.- Le pidió.- Te sigo en un segundo. Antes, tengo que decirle algo a ellos.

Judy asintió algo insegura, pasando a un lado de los otros zorros, viéndolos de soslayo, mientras ellos dirigían su atención a Nick, acercándose a él.

(...)

-¿Lograste contactarla?- El pelirrojo habló a Terry.

-Sí. Nos espera en su guarida en tres horas. Quiere negociar un trueque a cambio de su ayuda.

-Bien.

-Yo insisto en que es una pésima idea, Wilde. -Finn seguía en contra de la idea.

-Espera a saber cuáles son sus términos.- Replicó Nick, testarudo. -¿Judy sabe algo? -Está vez le habló a Rob.

-No, creí que sería mejor si tú manejabas eso, amigo. Además, no pareció interesarle lo que hablamos. La distraímos cuánto pudimos.

 _ **"Sigue creyendo eso"**_ \- Pensó irónico.

-...Si ella estará involucrada.- Dudó Terry.

Nick resopló cansado y asintió.

(...)

Cuando Nick entró a la habitación, minutos después, Judy estaba sentada en la cama. Ella volvió a mirarlo. Su anterior cara de esperanza se había esfumado. Ya no tenía que fingir nada frente a los otros cánidos y por lo visto, él tampoco con ella.

El zorro arrastraba una silla, la cual dejó frente a Judy para poder sentarse. Esperaba que la conversación no fuera tan díficil.

Hubo silencio, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Ellos parecen simpáticos. -La coneja rompió la tensión. Quería sonar serena, pero Nick notó que cada vez le costaba más. Ella quería respuestas.

-Sí, lo parecen...solo que nunca debes confiar en las apariencias, Zanahorias. Es la regla de oro de un zorro.

-¿Ah sí?

Nick sonrió ladinamente.

-¿Viste a Finnick?

-El zorro fénec.- Asintió ella.

-Es pequeño e incluso puede ser tierno.- Judy entrecerró los ojos, tratando de comprender el extraño rumbo de sus palabras.- Casi le arranca la nariz a un crío cuando teníamos 16 años, así nos conocimos en la Correccional Juvenil.- Judy abrió los ojos impresionada.- El tipo quiso pasarse de listo con él. Y Rob y Dennys- Continuó.- Asesinos a sueldo. Más 15 muertes cada uno. - La coneja palideció.- Y qué decir de Terry, un ladrón de primera clase, secuestraba bancos y luego los robaba. Las apariencias engañan.

-¿Y...y qué hay de ti? -Le preguntó ella cuando pudo tragar el nudo de su garganta. -¿...Y de Kitty van Tousse? ¿Ambos son criminales?

 _ **"Es el momento, Wilde. Aquí lo ganas o lo pierdes todo."**_

-Yo...-Tomó aire y luego la miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos amatistas que resplandecían llenos de sorpresa y temor. Su naricilla se movía rápido de tanto suspenso y sus orejas tocaban su espalda.- ...Yo trabajo para la mafia zorruna, trafico armas junto a mis amigos. Soy un mafioso.- Fue su respuesta. Judy solo abrió la boca, despacio.- Pero eso ya lo sabías. Siempre lo has sabido. - Hizo una pausa para ver la expresión de la conejita, pero ella no movía ni un músculo.- Y Kitty es mi prometida. Pero _parece_ que una delincuente también.

-Tú...- Judy se llevó la pata a la boca. Su impresión duró menos de lo que Nick había supuesto.- ¿Tú esperas que crea que no están confabulados en el asunto del contrabando de joyas? ¿Esperas que crea algo más de lo que me dices?

-En absoluto. Pero es tu trabajo averiguarlo y sé que lo harás, eres buena atando cabos sueltos...después de todo, para eso te contrate, Zanahorias...

-Oficial Hopps.- Respondió ella con fiereza. Poniéndose de pie de un salto. -No lo olvides. Soy una oficial del Departamento Policial de Zootopia Centro.

Nick rió bajito, pesé a que las circunstancias no lo permitían, estaba perdiendo a su único salvavidas. ¡Pero es que ella quería demostrarle quién era! ...como si él no lo hubiese sabido desde siempre.

-Yo sé quién eres, Judy Hopps. - Se levantó con calma cuando vio que ella había hecho puños con sus patas. - Te he vigilado desde hace mucho tiempo. - Ahora ambos estaban a la misma altura.- Desde que salías en los noticieros hablando de esos animales salvajes.

-¿Por qué?- Ella sintió que ya no estaba frente al Nick Wilde que se le había presentado. Sino, a un completo desconocido. Quizá siempre lo fue.- ¿Qué quieres realmente de mí?

-¿Por qué?- Repitió Nick. -Porque te consideré el mamífero más astuto e inteligente de lugar. La única que podría solucionar mi problema.

-Kitty van Tousse.- Respondió ella, ignorando sus halagos.

-Ella robó unos documentos muy importantes para mi clan. Era una infiltrada de otra organización. Y necesito recuperarlos o todos nosotros moríremos. Necesito encontrarla.

-¿Y qué fue eso tan importante?

-Planos de armas mortales ¿Recuerdas el paralizador? -Ella exhaló sorprendida.- Lo que esa zorra tiene son prototipos e ideas para crear collares que controlan depredadores. Con eso en su poder, puede reducir a todos los depredadores de la cuidad. Hacer esclavos.

-¡Eso es a lo que te dedicas! ¡Fabricas...oh dulces galletas con queso! - Estaba pasmada.- ¡William van Tousse...Kitty...y tú! - A la coneja le cayó un siniestro pensamiento.- ¡Trabajas para El Fabricante!

Nick enmudeció y cuando Judy creyó que había acertado, él le contestó:

-No. Yo soy El fabricante.- Sacó la carta de Marie-Claire, Judy se pétrifico, incluso le cosataba respirar.- Maté a William van Tousse y hurté sus trabajos, por órden de mi madre...

- _La Madame._ -Ya no le salía la voz.

-Creemos que Kitty y su gente secuestró a mi madre para vengarse de lo que sucedió en el pasado, además de robarme...si tu información es correcta, ella puede ser su hija. Todo tiene sentido.

Pero no tanto para la coneja policía: Demasiada información. ¡No podía creer todo lo que Nick le había confesado! Su cerebro hacía un grna esfuerzo por comprender todo.

\- Pero te necesito, Judy, solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Ahora fue el turno de Judy para echarse a reír.

-¿Acaso...? ¡Estás loco!.- Retrocedió, alejándose de él, como si éste fuera un monstruo- ¿Acaso pretendes que voy a arriesgar mi vida y mi trabajo ayudando a una banda de sucios zorros delincuentes? ¡Acabas de cometer un error al involucrarme en tus problemas! No voy a ayudarte y no puedes obligarme.

Judy bajó de la cama, ya no quería saber más de Nick ni de ese asunto. ¡Falso! ¡Mentiroso! Esta harta de tantos engaños y tretas, solo quería irse a casa, llamar a Jack y contarle todo lo que sabía. Juntos encarcelarían a esos criminales.

Si fuera así de sencillo...

-¿Y que opción tienes?- Nick la detuvo solo con esa pregunta. Judy descubrió que la puerta no estaba enllavada. Él le estaba demostrando que no quería obligarla.

Pero sí lo hacía, él muy desgraciado le hizo ver que no tenía escapatoria. Estaba atrapada en una casa con cinco depredadores, a varios metros del suelo y a una gran distancia de la cuidad. No tenía auto, ni ropa, ni armas. No tenía nada.

¡La había enjaulado de nuevo! ¡Estaba a su disposición!

-¿Qué opción me das, _Nick Wilde? -_ Suspiró dándose por vencida, sin girarse. Estaba condenada, al igual que ellos.- Si acaso es ese tu nombre.

-Un trato. -Susurró él.

Eso despertó su curiosidad y antes de que pudiera actuar, Nick, a espaldas de ella, empujó la puerta despacio, cerrándola.

Judy se volvió, topándose con el zorro cerca suyo. Él no se movió y eso la hizo sentir pequeña pero no intimidada.

-Tú me ayudas a recuperar lo qué Kitty me ha robado y yo a cambio te entregaré al líder que trafica las joyas. Esa investigación que llevas meses tratando de concluir. Piénsalo Zanahorias, es un trato justo. -Judy lo meditaba. Definitivamente Nick le ofrecía algo muy grande. ¿Sería sensato creerle? ¿Ya no la había engañado suficiente? ¿Qué opción tenía...?- Y además te ofrezco mi protección, nada te ocurrirá mientras yo este contigo.

-¿Tú protección?- Se burló ella.- ¿La misma que me diste en el casino? ¿Cuando me hiciste pasar por una prostituta?

-Eso no volverá a ocurrir. Está vez, seré totalmente transparente contigo y mis planes, serán los tuyos. ¿Qué dices Oficial Hopps? -La miraba fijamente, con esos ojos verdes suplicante de ayuda, mientras tomaba sus patas.- Si no atrapamos a Kitty a tiempo, será muy tarde para todos los depredadores. No tienes idea de lo que su jefe podría hacer con ellos.

-No creo que pueda ser peor que tú.- Le repondió desdeñosamente.

Nick rió.

-Creéme, sí es quién creemos que es, _El Terror Helado_ , es un verdadero monstruo. Es un viejo huraño y sádico, es casi tan peligroso como poderoso.

Judy tomó un momento para condierar la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. Sabiendo que si aceptaba no habría vuelta atrás. Se uniría a criminales para enfrentar a criminales aún más despiadados.

Ella era Judy Hopps, una policía verdadera y sí la vida de inocentes depredadores estaba en juego ella debía acudir en su ayuda. Aún si arriesgaba su vida.

 _ **"Servir y proteger"**_

-¿Y qué tienes en mente? -Dijo, soltándose de un tirón de su agarre. No le quería cerca. No confiaba en él y no volvería a hacerlo.

Nick sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, Judy al fin había aceptado.

-Nos escabulliremos en la mansión de Archie Rey con ayuda de Skye, la ladrona más escurridiza que podrías conocer.

-¡Oh por todos los...!

-Bienvenida al clan de los zorros, ¡Los maestros del engaño!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.**

Skye era una zorra de pelaje color crema, con astutos ojos azules y hocico finamente alargado. De mediana estatura y cuerpo esbelto bajo su carácteristico overol de mezclilla. Su cola era un enorme plumero y sus patas eran ágiles. Capaz de tomar cualquier objeto a su alcanse antes de que su propietario se diera cuenta de ello y diestra a la hora de trepar y saquear edificios. Su lista de robos ya era incontable, desde tiendas de súpermercados hasta grandes bancos estatales.

Según Nick Wilde, todos los zorros de la comunidad de Cypress Groove la apodaban "La sombra" por su velocidad y sus movimientos sigilosos.

Y no era para menos, destacar entre los muchos zorros que habitaban esa ciudad semisúbterranea era algo de lo que Skye podía enorgullecerse.

-Nosotros nos criamos en ese lugar, todos excepto Finn- Nick le comentaba a Judy. Ambos iban en la parte trasera del auto del zorro fénec, Judy al lado de la ventana, Nick a su lado y al lado de éste, Terry y Rob. Iban camino a casa de la coneja.- Eso porque él es de la Comarca de la Sabana.

Judy no hablaba salvó para responder alguna pregunta ocacional, el zorro era consiente de que ella aún asimilaba su gran revelación. Sentimiento que compartían, él también pensaba en ello, en el código de silencio que había quebrantado, por eso trataba de bajar la tensión entre sus compañeros a causa de su decisión, conversando sobre la zorra y otras trivialidades.

Finnick tuvo que deducir sus intenciones y pese a estar inconforme con la situación, le dio una pata siguiéndole la charla.

-Cuevas Rocosas, para ser más espécificos. Ahí vivía con mis padres y mis treinta hermanos y hermanas.

Judy alzó las orejas con interés al oír eso. Una familia grande, como la suya.

-No sabía que los zorros vivían en grandes grupos. - Se arriesgó a decir.

El pequeño zorro bufó, ignorando su comentario.

-Wilde, sí va a estar con nosotros, lo menos que podría hacer es aprender sobre _nosotros._

Nick supuso que ella poco sabría de su especie y sus costumbres, viniendo de un "paraíso de conejos esponjosos" , así que le explicó antes que iniciara una discusión.

-Verás Judy, a diferencia de nosotros los zorros rojos, los pequeñines como Finn viven en especies de jaurías para protegerse entre ellos. Sobretodo de otros matones con grandes orejas.

-Es un barrio peligroso, niña. Hay que cuidarse la espalda de cualquier fénec.

-En especial de ti, Finn.- Terry dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

-Sí- Por primera vez, Finnick sonrió, aunque fuera de manera maliciosa.- En especial de mí.

-Ten cuidado de él, coneja- Dennys iba en el asiento del copiloto.- Le gusta morder, sobretodo a los que fastidian mucho y a los entrometidos.

Ambos rieron sonoramente.

-No digas tonterías, Dennys.- Rob intervino haciendo que él se callara y luego se volteó hacia Judy quién tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las orejas decaídas.- No le hagas caso Judy, solo bromea. ¿Cierto, Finn?

-Lo que tú digas.

-Ves- sonrió Rob.- No hay problema. Eres parte del clan ahora.

-Gracias. -Dijo ella en voz baja.

Para Nick fue incómodo ver como ambos se sonreían. Hasta el momento no había notado que empezaba a nacer camaradería entre ellos dos. No debía importarle ese detalle, pero lo hacía. Quizá fuera por Judy estaba muy molesta con él por su engaño. Había aceptado su acuerdo, pero a él no lo había perdonado. Ni lo perdonaría, por lo visto.

-Aunque siendo sinceros, que podría importarle a Judy la amenaza de un enano como tú, Finn. Ella es policía, patea traseros más grandes que el tuyo todos los días, ¿Verdad, Judy? - Terry que estaba atrás con ellos, no pudo evitar percibir el mal semblante de Nick, ajeno a la coneja y a su amigo.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para atrapar criminales más grandes que tú? Sin ofender, es solo que imaginarlo es alucinante- Rob le siguió la corriente, animando a Judy a hablar.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo imaginar.

-Bueno, yo...- Judy se sonrojo levemente de la pena.

-Anda Judy, cuéntanos. ¿Has golpeado a un elefante?-El zorro veloz quería saber.

-¿Un elefante? -Finn interrumpió- Qué idiotas son, eso es imposible. Son demasiado grandes y pesados. Un conejo sería incapaz de capturar a uno, mucho menos golpearlo.- Los tres zorros voltearon hacia Judy, esperando que le respondería- Yo conocí a uno en prisión. Me dijo que le fracturo todos los huesos a un carnero, ¡Qué no haría con un conejo!

Judy le dio la razón en ese punto, solo con mucha dificultad sería posible enfrentarse a un delincuente de esas proporciones, pero ella conocía a uno que sí lo había hecho.

-Jamás he tenido que luchar con un elefante, entonces no tengo idea de cómo acabaría.- Todos la miraban, atentos.- Pero sé de uno que sí lo ha logrado...Jack Savage.

Los cuatro zorros exclamaron un sonoro gruñido, menos Nick que solo enmudeció. Para Judy fue una sorpresa.

-¿Acaso lo conocen?- Preguntó inocentemente, cosa que Dennys aprovechó.

-¿Quién no conoce a ese infeliz? -Dennys se giró asomándose por su asiento para mirar a Judy con desprecio.- Todos lo odiamos y no hay un solo zorro que no pagaría para ver su pellejo adornando el suelo de un baño público.- Sonrió mordaz ante la cara de susto de la pobre coneja, quién al oír su risa se enojó.

-¡Quién te crees para hablar así de él...!- Estuvo a punto de levantarse para encarar al zorro trepador, pero Finn viró el auto para entrar en la calle de Judy.

-Son muy amigos, por lo visto.- Finnick se volteó a verla, reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente al complejo de apartamentos. Judy lo miró con detenemiento, conteniendo la respiración.- Pues conoce la regla #1 polizonte: Jack Savage, ese bastardo orejón, es nuestro enemigo y si estás con nosotros, es tiempo que olvides esa amistad. Lo desgarraremos en cuanto se ponga frente a nosotros.

Por primera vez en todo el trayecto, Judy le dirigió la mirada a Nick buscando respuestas o alguna defensa ante las palabras del fénec pero no obtuvo de él más que una cara seria. Miró a los otros dos zorros y ellos tampoco dijeron nada, evidenciando así que estaban de acuerdo con Finnick.

Judy lanzó un gruñido rabioso, abrió la puerta y la azotó, subiendo los escalones de su edificio en grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué?- Finn contestó a la expresión molesta de Nick.- Tenía que saberlo en algún momento.

-Sólo...-Nick cerró los ojos controlándose.- Sólo lárguense de aquí. -Salió para seguir a Judy, tomando su mochila.- Nosotros los alcanzamos en Cypress Groove- Tiró la puerta.- Si no me mata primero.

(...)

Nick siguió a Judy , ignorando el carro cuando arrancó y a una vieja armadillo que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras barría el vestíbulo.

-¡Zanahorias!¡Zanahorias, espera! - La alcanzó en el rellano, pero ella siguió subiendo sin hacerle caso- Déjame explicarte, Finn es un idiota, no debió decir eso.

-¿Decir qué? -Se giró brusca- ¿Decir que Jack es su enemigo a muerte? ¿Qué lo matarán en cuanto tengan la oportunidad? Tú que tanto te esmeraste en vigilarme, ¿Sabías que es mi amigo? ¿Qué jamás podría traicionarle?

-Si lo sabía.- Ella lo miró con sorpresa- Y esperaba que tú lo supieras también. Jack Savage se ha metido con bandas de zorros en un estúpido intento de desmantelar clanes por toda Zootopia desde antes de que tú iniciaras la carrera. Incluso con nosotros, en el pasado. Hay quiénes han pagado mercenarios para acabar con él, pero el muy desgraciado siempre sale librado. Es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos evitar, él solito se ha encargado de que todos le odien.

-¡Solo ha hecho su trabajo! - Judy quería defender a su amigo pero le era imposible no darle la razón a Nick. Jack tenía problemas con sus prejuicios contra los zorros desde _ese_ caso. - ¡Atrapar a delincuentes como ustedes para que no continuén delinquiendo!

Siguió subiendo las gradas con Nick detrás de ella.

-Lo único que puedo sugerirte- Le dijo cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la coneja. Ella buscaba la llave que guardaba bajo el tapete- Es que lo mantengas alejado de nosotros o de nuestro caso.

Judy giró la llave para abrir. No quería hablar más con él pero no podía evitar escucharlo.

-Los chicos no se meteran con él porque yo no lo permitiré...si tanto lo quieres- Judy se giró ante esa respuesta, mirándolo en el umbral de su puerta ¿Nick haría eso? ¿Por ella? - Pero eso no detendra a cualquier otro zorro mafioso. Lo mejor será que no le comentes nada o te seguirá y será muy malo para él.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hospital General.**

Jack, por otra parte, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no todos los vulpinos eran malos, Jane era la prueba de ello.

Juntos habían cargado la canasta de tulípanes hasta el hospital y después de 10 minutos ya estaban de regreso en la entrada.

Ella no hablaba mucho pues era algo tímida, la liebre seguía pensando que se debía a su presencia y su reputación de enemigo de los zorros, pero cuando lo hacía era tan cálida y dulce que a Jack comenzaba a agradarle sinceramente.

-Sigo pensando en cómo hará para que me permitan pasar, Oficial Jack, ya que aún faltan varias horas para las visitas establecidas. - Le dijo ella, mirando de nueva cuenta la sala llena de animales. Ni siquiera había espacio para tomar asiento. -Si es que alcanzo a la cita...-Murmuró.

Como era su hábito, notó en ella demasiada preocupación, pero no la común, esa que es emocional sino una que dejaba ver malicia, como dobles intensiones.

Él sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para quitar esas ideas tan extrañas, atribuyéndolo a su _paranoia_ policíaca y sobretodo a sus desconfianza por aquella especie.

Pero en ella no había nada fuera de lo normal, de lo contrario él lo habría sabido al primer momento.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no te preocupes Jane. Yo me encargaré. Traigo una órden para entrar a esa área.

-En el maletín, supongo.

El brillo en la mirada de la zorra no pasó desapercibo para la liebre, así como tampoco debió pasar inadvertido el movimiento de protección que Jack hizo a su portafolio debajo de su brazo. Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que no había soltado su maletín en ningún momento.

-Sí, así es.- Cuidaba de él porque ahí estaba su más preciada evidencia y nadie debía saberlo, en especial esa curiosa vúlpina.

-De acuerdo, bueno...¡Y que esperamos! Vamos...- Se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa bajo los ojos interrogativos de la liebre.

Él le devolvió el gesto, tranquilizándose y después de ese extraño momento entre los dos llegaron, no sin un poco de esfuerzo, hasta la recepción dónde atendían una fila de ciervos y cebras.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita.- Saludó él reuniendo toda la amabilidad posible en la ventanilla más baja que había al final, Jane se quedó detrás suyo.

La manera en la que lo miró la cebra, una hembra ya entrada en años y con aspecto fastidiado, le informó de inmediato que tendría que esforzarse más que con una simple sonrisa y galantería. Y al no tener una respuesta, continuó, acercándose a la ventanilla y sacando su ID.

-...Mi nombre es Jack Savage- Le mostró la placa.- Y soy oficial de criminología del Departamento Policial de Zootopia C, me enviaron a interrogatorio del caso Archie Rey, en Emergencias.-Sacó de su portafolio un folder gris.

-Ya sé quién.- Le respondió agriamente, volviendo su vista a su ordenador, tecleando veloz. Debía estar de malhumor por el movimiento policial de custodiar a los testigos y/o criminales implicados en el caso. Rara vez el hospital tenía a tantos policías rondando. Para Jack, que trabajaba en Plaza Sahara desde hacía más de 5 años aquello era muy común aunque para el Centro parecía no serlo.

 _-Solo un segundo..._ \- Le susurró a la zorra, seguro de que no habría problema con dejarlo pasar.

A menos que...

-Savage...Savage...-Buscaba ella con el cursor del mouse.- No, lo siento. Aquí no hay nada sobre un permiso de esa clase.

-¿Qué dice?- _**"¿Acaso la ZPD no ha autorizado investigación para el caso? ¡Imposible!"**_

-Ni de visita.- Tecleó.- Ni para "interrogatorios".

-Debe...debe haber un error, señorita.- Se inclinó sobre la mesa.- Tengo una orden para interrogatorio justo aquí.- Hojeó hasta dar con el documento.- Lo ve, esta aquí. Claro que puedo pasar, solo necesito el número de habitación donde se encuentra.

-No lo hay.- Respondió la recepcionista con sequedad.- No hay registro, no hay permiso. Si quiere llenar una boleta y esperar su turno como todos los demás...- Tiró un blog de notas. -Puede hacerlo pero no...

-Oiga. -Jack perdió la paciencia, su semblante cambió radicalmente. No se movería de ahí hasta lograr entrar, sino lo hacía él, alguien más ursurparía su lugar como analista y eso no lo permitiría.- Este es un caso policial muy importante y delicado señora, no tengo tiempo para ...-Hizo un ademán con las patas.- ...llenar boletas o tomar un ticket, la vida de muchos inocentes fue perjudicada ayer mientras usted y todos aquí dormían tranquilamente y ese tigre tiene las pruebas que necesitamos para atrapar a los culpables. Así que me dará el cuarto de habitación donde se encuentra él o tendrá serios problemas por obstruir una investigación de este grado.

-Tranquilo se-señor Savage, no es necesario... -Palideció solo de escuchar las amenazas de la pequeña liebre.

-Oh claro que lo es. -Sonrió mordaz.- Podría volver ahora mismo a la ZPD y acusar de complicidad criminal a todo el hospital por prohirbirme el paso. ¡A mi, que traigo una orden para entrar!

La zorra blanca tenía los ojos muy abiertos de impresión: Estaba viendo a un auténtico policía con autoridad. No por nada se decía que era un policía excepcional.

Y ni hablar de la recpcionista y de varios presentes que observaban asombrados la escena que Jack Savage montaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En casa de Judy Hopps, rumbo a Cypress Groove Lane.**

Judy estaba lista.

Y para Nick fue agradable verla en total forma: Gruesos pantalones deportivos y una blusa azul ajustada debajo de su chaleco antibalas. En su pata llevaba una sudadera negra con capucha.

-Buena elección. -Aprobó el viendola de arriba abajo mientras Judy recogía cosas de sus cajones.- Hace mucho frío en ese lugar, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos- _**"Aunque admito que me gustas más cuando llevas escasa ropa. Gusto personal."**_ \- Y tenemos que pasar desapercibidos. -Subió la cremallera de su jacket negra. Él también estaba listo y con mejor apariencia. Estaba sentado mientras envolvía sus patas con nuevas vendas, le llevaría días para que sus heridas sanaran. - ¿Llevas solo necesario?

-Justo aquí.- Le mostró una mochila, en ella solo llevaba algunas prendas. Al principio no le había hecho gracia la idea de abandonar todo, pero nuevamente Nick le había dado razones por las cuales no le aseguraba que podría volver a su vida normal, no hasta resolver el caso. Desde ese momento podría considerarse una fugitiva de la mafia o de la policía, daba igual. Pero debía ser fuerte para superar esa prueba. Debía concentrarse en el caso y nada más. También pensaba en qué diría todos cuando no se presentara al día siguiente a su trabajo. -Y aquí...

Tomó sus pistolas, colocándolas en sus fundas a cada lado del chaleco.

Nick sonrió al ver cómo guardaba su arma paralizante en el cinturón de su pantalón, de donde también le colgaban un par de esposas y en pequeñas bolsitas, munición de balas: Esa era Judy Hopps, la oficial de policía. Ruda pero tierna.

Acabo su labor y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender le gustaba hacerlo solo para ponerla nerviosa con su presencia.

-¿Qué?- Ella frunció el ceño al ver que sonreía.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Nada. Simplemente estoy recordando la primera vez que te apareciste en mi apartamento.

-¿Y eso qué? - Le dio la espalda, montándose la sudadera.

-Tuve miedo de ti.- Judy giró - Y como me analizabas en busca de respuestas. - Se acercó más a ella, que parecía tan pequeña a su lado y aún así no se intimidaba. Ni un solo paso atrás.

-Aún lo hago. - Sus ojos violetas le miraban con un toque casi hipnotico. ¿Por qué no se alejaba de él si en todo el trayecto hasta su casa no hacía más que ignorarlo? ¿Porque ya no había recelo en su mirada si eso era lo que sentía por él? ¿Le costaba tanto creer en su palabra?

-Eso espero. Siempre tan suspicaz. - Estaban a poca distancia ahora, solo los dos en esa minúscula sala. -Haciendo las preguntas correctas...- De pronto sintió el frío metal del arma paralizante en su abdomen y rió lentamente, Judy lo miraba sin gesticular nada: No volvería a fiarse de sus acercamientos, la única vez que lo hizo despertó inconsciente dentro de una jaula.- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, pelusa.

-Aprendo rápido. -Le susurró, casi tocando su hocico.

-Me alegro. Necesitarás mucha astucia cuando entres a mi cuidad. - Sonrió coqueto, mostrándole un pequeño tubo de Spray antizorros.- Y esto también. Hay zorros peligrosos en cada esquina.

Judy se alejó tres pasos, sorprendida, apartando el paralizador y tomando el spray: Nick lo había descubierto mientras ella aún se vestía. Quién sabría qué más había revisado en su ausencia.

-Vamos- Tomó su bolso junto al suyo- Tomaremos el autobus esta vez, Cypress Groove no está tan lejos.

Salieron en silencio y de igual manera continuaron el camino hasta la estación de autobuses.

Judy se sentó junto a la ventana, admirando el atardecer con aire desinteresado, el zorro se sentó a su lado sin incomodarla pero esperando a que dijera algo, esperando sus preguntas, suponiendo que tenía muchas cosas que aclarar.

Partieron hacia su destino.

A su alrededor estaba vacío, pocos animales iban o venían de esa, su cuidad _infestada_ de delincuentes y estafadores. Sacó la carta del libro de A.R. , ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había leído desde que Judy se la dio en la madrugada.

¿Qué podría estar pasando con Marie Wilde? ¿Estaría viva aún? ¿Cómo saberlo?

No quería pensar más en su madre y en todo el dolor que le hacía sentir no saber nada de su paradero y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella. Tenía tantos problemas encima que ella, en un gesto meramente egoísta, era su última prioridad.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y cerró el libro de golpe y de inmediato se dio cuenta que Judy lo observaba, ¿Hacía cuánto?

-Cuéntame de ella.- Le pidió, prestándole toda su atención luego de ver lo afectado que estaba.- ¿Cómo se llama?

Empezaba el interrogatorio. Aunque en los ojos de la coneja no habían rastros de interés malsano.

-Marie. - Contestó sin ganas.- Marie-Claire Wilde. Es mi madre. -Aclaró, pero Judy ya lo sabía al leer la carta. -Pero más que eso, es como mi jefa.- Sonrió irónico- Ella y su marido son las cabezas de la mafia de zorros calvos, seguro has oído hablar de ellos.

Judy asintió pero no deseaba saber sobre su relación criminal, se daba cuenta de que había enojo disfrazado de sarcasmo en la voz de su compañero al referirse a la zorra.

-¿Hablan seguido?

-No, no en realidad.- Se removió en el asiento.-Trabajan lejos de aquí, en sus escondites al otro lado del mundo. Pero ella me enviaba cartas a veces a uno de mis propios refugio.- La coneja ni pestañaba. Nick alzó la libreta - Y está misiva es la última que me envió...aunque nunca llegó.

\- Kitty la robó.

-No lo sé. Quiero creer que no fue así, es un lugar demasiado oculto, pocos sabemos de ese lugar. Los muchachos, Brenn y ella...

-¿Brenn? ¿Ese es tu pa...?

-NO.- Judy se crispó al recibir una respuesta tan dura de su parte y Nick bajó la voz después de suspirar...-... Es el líder. Ella se casó con él hace mucho y ambos se encargan de los negocios sucios.

De pronto a Judy le vino a la mente una serie de posibles historias de la vida de Nick, que a juzgar por cómo se incómodaba al hablar del asunto de su madre, debió ser terrible y trágica. Dándose cuenta de que talvez, debajo de esa máscara de falsedad y malicia, había un mamífero con el corazón roto que había cometido errores enormes a causa de la vida difícil de debió llevar.

Quería saber más, quería comprenderlo, pero no parecía el momento de abordar ese tema.

-Pero bueno, lo único que debe importarte con respecto al marido de mi madre es que es _él_ tu tráficante, el pez gordo que maneja todo el contrabando de joyas. Él es quién yo voy a entregarte una vez que acabemos con Kitty y su pandilla.

Judy iba a preguntarle qué ganaría él con ver caer a su jefe y sí estaba consciente de lo que sacrificaba al delatarlo, siendo esto, su propia vida. Pero no pudo decirle nada pues el autobus se detuvo y Nick se apresuró a salir, tomando el equipaje y dejándola a ella, mometáneamente, estática y sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Dáte prisa Zanahorias!- Le gritó desde afuera, obligándola a seguirlo.

Judy saltó la última grada con el sol del atardecer golpeando su cara. Con Nick a su derecha, quitándose las gafas oscuras.

Se cubrió de la luz con una pata y así pudo ver las calles abandonadas y los edificios maltrechos del hogar de los zorros marginados.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

 **La cuidad de los zorros, Cypress Groove.**

Cypress Groove no era como Judy lo imaginó.

Y no es que ella esperará encontrar algo parecido a la belleza rural de Las Madrigueras o su más reciente visita al exótico Bosques Lluviosos pero lo que miraba frente a ella era deplorable: Una cuidad fantasma.

-Pintoresco, ¿No lo crees? - Nick aspiró hondo, luego de soltar su típico comentario sarcástico. - Andando. - Se colocó las gafas de nuevo y continuó a paso seguro.

La coneja le seguió después de subirse la capucha, aunque más despacio mientras observaba a su alrededor los edificios mayormente en ruinas y esquivaba grandes grietas en las aceras, por no hablar de los baches en el pavimento de la calle. Siguió con las orejas el leve sonido entre paredes derrumbadas detrás suyo. Solo por inercia volteó a ver, preparando su táser en caso de que quisieran asaltarlos. Sentía miradas curiosas a cada paso que daba.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, tesoro.- Le reprendió el zorro al escucharla. -Solo no te alejes de mí.

Bajaron una cuesta después de evadir varias avenidas, pasando bajo un puente.

A Judy la embargaba la incertidumbre, no habían señales de vida, ni mucho menos de civilización en ese lugar, preguntándose sí no se trataría de una nueva trampa. Nick podía ser impredecible y eso lo hacía peligroso.

-Nick, estás seguro de que este es el camino, no veo nada ni nadie aquí, solo...

-Basura. -Finalmente se detuvieron. Judy alzó los ojos a la casa frente a ellos, parecía abandonada desde hacía años.

-" _Wilde Times"_ \- Leyó en un viejo letrero en el techo, cuya pintura había desaparecido junto con el acabado de las paredes y la puerta. Lo comprendió todo nada más leerlo y miró a Nick en seguida: Él mantenía sus patas dentro de sus bolsillos y vio en silencio la vivienda.

-Está era mi casa.- Le dijo a Judy, compartiendo miradas.- Al menos por 16 años. Mi padre la convirtió en una especie de tienda, vendía baratijas y reparaba cosas.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella? - No iba a preguntarle directamente por su padre, Nick parecía demasiado reservado en sus asuntos familiares. Debían ser muy graves o dolorosos. -¿Qué pasó con todo este lugar? Creí que vendríamos a Cypress Groove.

-Esto es Cypress Groove, la auténtica. Para los zorros siempre ha sido díficil mantener estabilidad y pronto la delincuencia acabó con todo. Muchos decidieron irse en busca de una mejor vida y los pocos que quedaron, reconstruyeron una cuidad nueva "Cypress Groove Lane", es cómo una madriguera enorme debajo de todo esto. Estamos cerca, la entrada es a varios metros de acá, bajando y bajando...- A la coneja le alivió escuchar eso.- ...En cuánto a que pasó con el negocio familiar.- Volvió la vista al letrero.- Se fue a la basura prácticamente desde que mi padre murió. Yo no estaba aquí para ese entonces. Prisión para menores.- Se adelantó con una sonrisa antes de que Judy preguntara.- Tres años por estafa.

-Vaya...

-Cuando salí volví aquí pero al único que encontré fue al dependiente que mi padre había contratado. Me dijo que él había muerto al año y medio después de que huí de casa.

-Como lo siento, Nick...- A ella le brillaron los ojos de conmoción solo de imaginar la escena.

-Sin él no habían razones para permanecer en este basurero, así que me fui al Centro y a nada, regrese a prisión. Esta vez fueron 8 años, no preguntes porqué, Skye tuvo parte de culpa en ello... En fin, apareció mi madre cinco años después , con lo que ella consideraba la única ayuda que podía ofrecerme para "arreglar" mi vida. Es díficil conseguir trabajo cuando tienes un historial criminal como el mío... volví a este sitio cuando me entere de que quién mantenía la tienda se retiraba definitivamente del negocio, el dinero que mi padre dejó para él se agotó y no trabajaría más de gratis. Entonces vine a recuperar lo que aún sirviera para sacar algo de dinero extra, fue cuando conocí a Kitty. Salió como caída del cielo, tanto que la consideraba un ángel...-Rió.

En todo el relato de la entrada de Kitty a la vida de Nick, Judy no dijo palabra alguna, bastante sorprendida por el desarrollo de la misma y cómo a cada minuto Nick parecía frustrarse más. Acabó justo en el punto que había llevado al zorro a su cubículo del ZPD.

-Nick, yo...yo, de verdad lo...-Estaba sin palabras.

-Solo no digas nada, Zanahorias. - Se encogió de hombros y reanudó el camino rumbo a las tierras subtérraneas.- Está bien, tengo lo que merezco por ser un bastardo en cada uno de mis crímenes o un iluso en creer en el amor de alguien. Quizá en ambos.

 _-No creo que te lo merezcas...Nadie merece sufrir por amor.-_ Susurró más para sí misma, sin importarle si él la había escuchado o no. Ella no sabía nada sobre relaciones de pareja, puesto que nunca había formalizado una con ningún otro conejo, ni siquiera con Tom, el hijo de su amigo Jack, que desde siempre se había mostrado interesado en su persona a pesar de ser un par de años más joven que ella y a pesar de que ella también le tenía cariño, nunca se había atrevido a darle una oportunidad; De esa clase de amor no entendía mucho, pero creía saber que ni siquiera Nick, que era un cínico criminal como pocos, merecía lo que Kitty le había causado en el corazón.

Y caminaron en absoluto silencio por varios minutos, meditando.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En la recepción del Hospital General, Zootopia Centro.**

Jack no era tan patético cómo Kitty siempre había creído. Al contrario, era intrépido y astuto.

Tuvo que reconocerlo cuando presenció la manera en la que la pequeña presa manejó la situación a su favor hasta conseguir que lo dejaran pasar luego de reportar, quizá fingidamente, a la ZPD el rechazo del Hospital a su solicitud, obligando así a la nerviosa recepcionista a darle a firmar el acta de visita inmediata, antes de que constestaran su "llamada".

-¡Ah! ¡Y un favor más! - Dijo Jack al terminar de dibujar su firma.- Está señorita viene conmigo, voy a supervisar su visita, al parecer le han negado la entrada también desde temprano. - Kitty reaccionó cuando ambos la miraron.- Espero que no haya problema con ello.

-No, para nada.- Contestó con una sonrisa forzada. Harta de la liebre, pero preocupada de no perder su empleo.

\- Bien. Jane, acércate por favor.

Kitty le siguió la corriente, apoyándose en el buró, guardando la calma lo mejor que pudo cuando vio a la cebra teclear para acceder a a lista de pacientes.

-¿Y a quién visita usted? - La miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, yo...- Trataba de pensar un nombre . Jack la observaba, esperando a qué dijera algo...y de pronto se le ocurrió.- Busco a Margarette, es una amiga.

 _ **"Es una puta que trabaja A.R. , debió estar en la balacera, siempre formaba parte de las apuestas...y por su bien, espero que esté aquí o yo misma la enviaré"**_

-¿Margarette? - Jack lucía confundido.- ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Wendy?

 _ **"¡Oh carajo!"**_

\- Sí...a ella...a ella le gusta que le diga así, es de cariño.- Sonrió Kitty. Ni ella misma se creía eso.

-Ya veo. - No le creyó, pudo verlo en sus ojos.

La zorra tamborileó las garras mientras miraba a la recepcionista bajar y bajar la lista. Concentrándose en no perder la paciencia.

-¿Margarette Sully? - Preguntó con extrañeza.

Kitty no tenía ni idea de quién era esa, pero al menos el nombre había coincidido.

-¡Sí!- Se apresuró a decir. Aferrándose a esa identidad que la estaba sacando de un embrollo.

-De acuerdo...- A la cebra le pareció la cosa más rara que un vúlpino visitara a una vieja y enferma castor ,pero, considerando la dupla que tenía en frente, no suponía tan díficil de creer.- Habitación, 910, ala norte.

Kitty suspiró con alivio cuando escuchó eso y sin demora firmó rápidamente la boleta.

-Muchas gracias. - Giró para tomar la canasta y Jack estaba ahí listo para ayudarle.

-Gracias por su gentileza.- Apoyó la liebre.

Se dirigió por última vez a la hembra y entre los dos cargaron la cesta floral hasta llegar al ascensor.

No hablaron más pero mientras subían Kitty observaba de reojo a Jack, que de pronto se volvió reservado, ella empezó a considerar las posibilidades qué tendría de hablar con A.R. , resignándose a tener qué retrasar su propio interrogario hasta asegurarse de que su pequeño obstáculo se esfumará del hospital. ¿Costaría tanto rebanarle la garganta a solo tres pisos más por subir y así matar varios pájaros de un solo tiro? pues...¿Quién no querría al veloz Savage cinco metros bajo tierra?

 _ **"Suena tan tentador y arriesgado...solo me tomaría unos segundos acabar con él...Es tan viejo, enano y fastidioso"**_ Pensaba, recreando la imagen, un sueño bastante satisfactorio para todos.

Volvió su atención a él cuando lo miró sacar su móvil de forma casual. Tal parecía no lo había encendido hasta ese momento.

Debido a que ella era más alta no resultó ningún problema curiosear lo qué hacía y no parecía estar precisamente pendiente de su compañía, menos cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño: En la parte superior apareció el ícono de llamadas perdidas, seis para ser exactos y todas del mismo remitente.

El número era desconocido para él.

-Qué extraño... - Murmuró para sí.

-¿Sucedió algo señor Savage? - Le preguntó con inocencia, robando su atención.

-No...- Sonrió despreocupado.- Debió ser un número equivocado.

Kitty sabía qué apenas se separan el trataría de llamar a quién fuera el dueño de ese número. Jack no era de los que dejaran pasar detalles, menos si eran tan poco usuales, por eso era tan temible.

Llegaron al área de emergencia, un largo pasillo que se dividía en varios más. Y las habitaciones a las que ambos debían ir estaban en extremos opuestos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que cumpla con mi palabra y te lleve hasta el cuarto de _Wendy_.

-Claro.- Kitty sonrió de nuevo, sin omitir el tono de sútil acusación que él empleó al decir el nombre de su amiga ficticia. - Fue una terrible idea esto de las flores, pesa mucho para cargarla hasta allá sola.- Bromeó.

 _ **"¿Crees que no me di cuenta ya de tu falsa cortesía, conejo? No eres tan bueno mintiendo, no más que yo..."**_

Consciente o no de la farsa, Jack la ayudó con las flores hasta que alcanzó a ver la puerta con la placa "910" en ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose: Ya era hora de despedirse.

Aunque Kitty sospechaba que no tardarían mucho en verse de nuevo.

\- Gracias por todo señor Savage. - Le extendió la pata.

-Jack. - Una sonrisa sincera que combinó con sus ojos azul cielo.

-Jack.- Kitty sonrió, estrechando la pata cuando él tomó la suya con delicadeza.- ... de verdad que fue muy amable conmigo. No olvidaré jamás lo que ha hecho por mi hoy.

-No fue nada, Jane. Solo unas flores.

\- Oh, fue más que eso...- Bajó la mirada para después preguntar:-¿Volveré a verlo?

-Eso espero. -La soltó, tomando su maletín de regreso y listo para irse.

Cuando se alejó un buen tramo, la zorra exclamó a todo pulmón.

-¡Suerte con el caso Jack!

Él se dio vuelta, sonriente y estiró la pata en señal de despedida, que ella copió, quedándose finalmente sola en el pasillo.

 _ **"La necesitaras"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Entrando al refugio subterraneo, Cypress Groove Lane.**

Para Nick no significaba gran cosa contarle con más detalle a Judy sobre su relación con Kitty. Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo y siendo sincero, ya había tardado suficiente en ello.

Miró de soslayo a la coneja, quién caminaba pensativa a su lado. Todo lo que le había revelado parecía haber causado en ella una fuerte impresión, sobre todo en su manera de ver con más claridad la forma de ser de él y detallar el perfil de la zorra. Evidenciando así que ambos eran lo peor de lo peor y talvez el uno para el otro.

Desde su perspectiva así imaginaba los pensamientos de la coneja. Aunque sabía que ella era mil veces más emotiva que él y con intachables valores, por eso era única y por eso era como una luz en su vida, muy a su pesar.

Sobre la carretera, poco antes de llegar al túnel que los guiaría al subsuelo, ambos, como sincronizando sus orejas, escucharon pasos y voces lejanas.

-¡Oh genial...!- murmuró Nick, pronosticando lo peor.

Voces infantiles que poco a poco se fueron intensificando hasta que aparecieron un pequeño pelotón de zorritos viniendo desde la oscuridad del túnel.

Judy se sorprendió al ver la avalancha de cachorritos que corrían hacia ellos y no pudo evitar un suspiro enamorado y ojos brillantes. A fin de cuentas, eran tiernos e inocentes vulpinos.

 _"¡Nick, Nick, Nick!"_ coreaban al acortar la distancia.

-Zanahorias, ten cuidado...-Le dijo antes de ser embestidos por el mini clan.- Son pequeños... rufianes...- Logró decir luego de salir como pudo de entre la multitud.

-Pero qué dices, Nick...- Judy se dejaba abrazar. Tan acostumbrada a las bienvenidas calurosas de años de convivencia en familia.-...¡Son adorables!

-Sí...no-lo-creo...Es...una treta- Jaló de ella para sacarla de la bola de revoltosos que no dejaban de saltar y escabullirse entre sus piernas, hasta que la alzó en volandas, agarrándola con fuerza y poniéndola a su altura, así evitaría que le robaran sus armas. - ¡Atrás mocosos!

Sintió cuando le atraparon la cola en un abrazo de multiples garritas.

-¡Fuera, Fuera! - Quería quitarselos de encima pero eran demasiados.

-Creo que-estás exagerando Nick...- Judy apenas si podía hablar, pegada a la mejilla del zorro.

Pero Nick no estaba equivocado y la coneja lo supo cuando una voz se hizo presente detrás de los dos y todos los cachorros se abrieron en banda.

-Nick Wilde. - La pareja giró por obra del aludido.- Ya era hora de que regresaras.

-Skye...- Soltó Nick al verla, la zorra mantenía su enorme sonrisa y de brazos cruzados, con la mitad de su pandilla de cánidos detrás, que eran todas chicas adultas . No había cambiado en casi nada desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Judy notó la tensión entre los dos a pesar de que estaban a distancia, de la misma manera cómo sintió cuando Nick deshizo su abrazo, prestando toda su atención a la zorra de pelaje cremoso y ocultándola a ella con su cuerpo y cola en un gesto protector.

Y sí, Skye era justo cómo Nick la había descrito.

-Por favor, no te entusiasmes tanto, cariño. - Replicó sarcástica ante la cara del zorro. - Los niños están felices de verte y las chicas ¿Recuerdas a Clara? Se casó con un patán que no sirve para nada más que engullir comida todo el maldito día, ¿Cómo era su nombre, Susie?- Preguntó al ras del hombro a una zorrita de pelaje negro.

-Gideon Grey, Jefa.

-¡Gideon!- Exclamó- Es un inútil. Pero qué más da...-Se encogió de hombros.- No puede separarse del idiota, no quiere dejar que me deshaga de él. En fin, ¿Te gustó la bienvenida? , los bebés te extrañaron tanto. - Sonrió con ternura. Nick sabía que solo fingía.- Así que los dejé adelantarse para que pudieran recibirte.

-No, para nada. No me gustan los niños y lo sabes.

-Siempre tan grosero. - Resopló para luego dirigirse a los zorritos rodeando tanto a Nick como a Judy.- Niños, tal vez no lo hicieron bien la primera vez. Vamos, demuestrenle al tío Nick cuánto lo extrañaron.

Estuvieron a punto de abalanzarse contra ellos pero Nick los detuvo con un grito, bastante fastidiado ya.

-¡Aleja a tus sabandijas de nosotros!- Rechinó los dientes.

-¿"Nosotros" ? -Se asomó para ver a Judy quién no pudo resistirse a echar un vistazo. - Sí, ya veo. Traes compañía _._ \- Sus ojos brillaron, ávidos cuando las dos hicieron contacto visual. - Pude olerla desde lejos.

\- No estoy para juegos.- Nick gruñó, obligando a Judy a retroceder en contra de su voluntad. - Sabes a lo que he venido, cierto.

No comprendía porqué Nick se comportaba de manera celosa con ella, eso porqué, a diferencia de él, no sabía que estaban lidiando con una bola de salvajes.

\- Exigente cómo de costumbre, no has cambiado nada.-Skye se echó a reír, silvando para que los zorritos que aún rodeaban al par volvieran a su lado, no sin antes empujar a Judy junto con todos ellos para mostrarla ante ella. - Pero la curiosidad puede conmigo.

-¡Nick! - Gritó Judy, casi atropellándole envuelta en una marea de zorros.

-¡No!-Nick dio un paso hacia el frente, exasperado, pero detuvo cualquier movimiento cuando la vulpina hizo una seña y uno de sus zorritos pusiera un pistola en sus garras. -¿Pero qué haces, loca?

Ella no le prestó atención mientras examinaba el objeto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Policía. - Ahora fue ella quién gruñó al reconocer el tipo de arma. Se agachó y le quitó la capucha a Judy de un tirón mientras la coneja trataba de levantarse, lo cual le fue imposible con varios zorros sobre ella. Skye abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -Finnick no mentía. - Volvió a ver al pelirrojo, él la retaba con la mirada. Judy no alcanzaba a reaccionar: Asimilando lo qué sucedía: era una trampa ¡Una jauría de cachorros le habían robado y ni siquiera lo sintió! - Es Judy Hopps...- Incluso la nombrada se sorprendió al ser reconocida.- Vienes a pedir mi ayuda pero traes contigo a esta...coneja. Sabes cuánto me enoja que me oculten cosas, Terry no mencionó nada de la coneja policía- Le apuntó a Judy en la frente con su propia pistola. La pequeña presa dejó de luchar. - Y sabes lo qué hago cuando me molesta algo.

El zorro no se quedó atrás, fue cuestión de segundos para que desenfundara la suya también, apuntando a Skye sin miramientos.

-Es mi alíada.- Contestó serio.- Retrocede.

-Es policía. - Presionó más. - Es nuestra enemiga y estaba armada.

Judy no podía moverse ni siquiera para alcanzar el Spray anti-zorros de su cinturón.

-Te volaré la cabeza, Skye.- Una mínima acción y no dudaría en jalar del gatillo aún cuando todas sus subordinadas e incluso algunos cachorro le apuntaban a él. -No bromeó. Suéltala, no es enemiga. Es mi socia, trabajamos juntos.

La zorra cedió luego de lo que pareció una eternidad de quietud estudiando la situación, bufando con sorna.

\- Mmmh...Rob no mentía tampoco.- Suspiró desanimada.- Está bien Wilde, tú ganas, voy a escuchar tu propuesta y no matar a tu linda conejita- Dijo, incorporándose y dejando caer el arma cerca de Judy, ésta respiraba agitada aún después de que la liberaron.

-Judy...- Nick se acercó a ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Qué diablos, Nick...?!- No sabía si estar enojada con él por llevarla siempre a lugares peligrosos o sí molestarse con ella misma por seguirlo. -¡¿Acaso no tienes algún maldito amigo qué no quiera matarme antes de conocerme?!

\- Tranquila, todo está bien.- Judy le asesinó con la mirada.- Bueno, en mi defensa, te dije que nunca confiaras en un zorro, menos si es tierno y esponjoso.

Skye observaba la escena entre ambos, entre desconfiada e íncredula ¿Quién era esa oficial Judy Hopps? ¿Qué había hecho con el letal Nick Wilde que ella conocía, para que corriera a defenderla con tanto ahínco? Una pieza importante de un gran plan, estaba segura de ello.

-¿Dónde están mis muchachos?- Exigió saber, sí así los había recibido a ellos dos, no quería imaginar que había hecho con Finn y los chicos.

-Esperándote en casa.- Sonrió maliciosa y giró para volver por dónde había llegado. - Vamos, niños. ¡Ah! - Señaló antes de partir.- Y la conejita bonita viene con nosotros, será nuestra invitada, no quiero que la lastimen...- Miró fijamente a Judy.- ...A menos que quiera jugar a la policía aquí.

-Oye, no de...- Nick tomó del brazo a Judy, quién ya iba a contestarle a esa zorra creída lo que se merecía.

-Solo ignorala, Zanahorias.- Le dijo en voz baja.- Es mejor hacer lo que dice hasta que consigamos cerrar un trato con ella.

Todos los zorritos corrieron detrás de Skye, algunos incluso adelantándole el paso entre saltos y juegos.

Nick y Judy no tuvieron más remedio que seguirla, la coneja se dejó tomar de la pata por Nick mientras bajaban por el túnel en medio de la oscuridad, ya que ella no tenía una visión tan perfecta como todos sus traicioneros acompañantes.

-No me agrada en absoluto esa amiga tuya. - Judy no podía guarda palabra un segundo más.

Skye y los suyos iban mucho más adelante en el camino.

-A mi tampoco.- Le susurró el zorro.- Es tan malvada como dulce en apariencia... y traicionera. Pero es a la única que conozco capaz de infiltrarse en un lugar de máxima seguridad.

-Menuda suerte la nuestra...

\- Y no es mi amiga. - Recalcó él.

-¿Amante?- Preguntó con interés y un poco de amargura.

Nick sonrió ligeramente antes de responder, acción que Judy no podía ver a causa de la oscuridad... ¿Le pareció escuchar un tono celoso?

\- Tampoco. Aunque admito que una vez lo intenté.

-¿Ah sí? - La coneja levantó una ceja.

-Sí, pero nunca me hizo caso. Siempre ha estado enamorada de alguien más, según cuentan, desde que era una adolescente. Un... "amor prohibido".- A Nick se le escapó un tono burlón e irónico.

-¿Cómo qué "prohibido" ? - La curiosidad podía con ella. - Se nota qué es una mandona.- Bufó sarcástica como pocas veces.- Podría haber obligado al pobre zorro desde siempre.

Ya se estaban acercando al final del túnel, que se abría en un gran arco de piedra y dejaba ver parte de una carretera de tierra.

\- ¿Quién dijo que era un zorro? - Se rió sin querer. Judy ya podía verlo- Pero quizás tengas razón, es una mandona y puede que un día obligue a tu querido Jack Savage... aunque dudo que él se deje.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Judy gritó de la impresión, soltándose de la pata de Nick, quién estalló en risas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Guarida principal de Distrito Forestal.**

Brendon miraba en silencio el panorama urbano de Distrito Forestal mientras gotas de agua salpicaban el vidrio.

Los animales iban y venían por las aceras, paraguas en pata para cubrirse de los rociadores que bañaban las calles de ese hábitat húmedo, ocupados en lo suyo, justo como él.

Cuando ciertos asuntos personales requerían bajo perfil prefería ir solo a solucionarlos y lo mismo ocurría con sus negocios, o en este caso, para ambas cosas. Así que dio la orden a todo su clan de encargarse de sus respectivos trabajos mientras él, en compañía de su chófer, se dirigía a buscar respuestas.

Su celular vibró, despertándolo de sus cavilaciones. Era el reporte de uno de sus cinco secuaces de más confianza, a quién había encomendado una tarea muy sencilla: Seguir los pasos de su hijastro.

Todas las sospechas que el zorro le había compartido, lo habían dejado inquieto sobre cuánto podría saber él sobre el supuesto soplón y cuáles serían sus próximos movimientos, así que decidió, al momento de salir de la fábrica abandonada, mandar a muchos de sus trabajadores a diferentes puntos detrás de Nick en su cacería al tiempo que él personalmente iba a investigar si su socio había cumplido su parte del trato, al que tanto esfuerzo y recursos le habían puesto ambos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? Quiero detalles. - Debía asegurarse de no perder de vista al _pequeño Jhonny_. Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde el último informe.

 _-Cuando tuvimos que separarnos, yo me encargué de seguir a Wilde. Se marchó hacia Frost Lagoon como dijo._

-En eso no me mintió. - _**" Zorro listo. Sabe que no le conviene engañarme"**_ \- ¿Y luego?

 _-Luego esperamos por tres horas a que salieran de regreso. No creímos prudente seguirlos a pata más allá de la villa._

-Bien. - Concordó. Nick no podía si quiera olfatearlos cerca.

 _-Volvieron a Bosques Lluviosos, ahí nos reunimos todos para verlo salir después de bastante tiempo con toda su pandilla y además, un conejo._

-¿Un qué? - Eso lo tomó desprevenido. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- _Un conejo._

 _-_ Eso es inusual. ¿Sabemos quién es?

 _-_ _Sí señor, al principio no pudimos verla bien, pero cuando todos llegaron al Centro y se detuvieron en un edificio pudimos comprobar que se trataba de la coneja policía, la cara del cartel en la entrada de Zootopia, seguro la recuerda. Nick se quedó con ella por largo rato adentro de ese sitio._

 _-_ Ya veo. - No podía ser más extraño: ¿Wilde Jr. con la novata más famosa del ZPD? ¿Qué hacía con ella? ¿Acaso se trataba de la trampa que se rumoreaba por varias de sus fuentes? - ¿Dónde están ahora? - Preguntó con tono grave.

 _-En Cypress Groove. Ambos fueron interceptados por una banda criminal y se los llevaron al Subterráneo._

El auto aparcó en la vivienda donde se dirigía Brenn.

- _¿Entramos al barrio, señor?_

-No, no...- El Gran Jefe, desabrochó su cinturón, se colocó las gafas y salió al tomar su paraguas.-...manténganse a distancia. Tarde o temprano tienen que salir. Estoy seguro de que irán a Frost Lagoon.

- _De acuerdo, señor._

-Vuelve a llamarme cuando lo hagan. -Miraba a todas direcciones desde la entrada de la casa. -Que no se te escape.

 _-Cómo usted mande._

Y colgó.

La entrada era solo un portón negro cubierto por ramas de frondosos arbustos que cubrían toda la extensión del lugar. Al abrir con su duplicado se encontró con una escalera en un estrecho pasillo y cerrando al hacerle una señal a su chófer se dispuso a subir: Era un despacho en la única planta superior, un espacio rectangular desprovisto de ventanas, oscuro e inundado de moho en las paredes y en el piso de madera a causa del abandono y la húmeda.

Caminó en la oscuridad buscando el interruptor de las lámparas.

-Se ve que no ha venido aquí en un buen tiempo. — Brenn inspeccionaba a su alrededor, notando cajas por todas partes, la mayoría vacías. En el fondo estaba la misma mesa inclinada (Mueble para planos arquitectónicos) con papeles y archiveros encima. Se acercó a revisar, descubriendo que estos también estaban vacíos y las carpetas de papelería en blanco, entonces se agachó al ver un par de cajas debajo del escritorio, éstas contenían herramientas, mismas que también estaban sobre el escritorio, como si alguien hubiese estado ahí reparando algo.

Brenn estaba sorprendido, no esperaba llegar a ese lugar y encontrarlo en ese estado.

— Movieron todo, no quedó nada aquí. — Exclamó sin creerlo, tomando el destornillador y un puñado de tornillos de la mesa.

El taller del Fabricante estaba vacío.

¡No había rastro del material de los collares! ¡No había nada!

Sin embargo, _él_ había estado trabajando ahí…

-Wilde… ¡Maldito bastardo!- Gruñó con rabia. Tirando todo y saliendo a toda prisa.

.

.

.

.

 **Habitación 256, ala este. Hospital General.**

Jack tenía tanta prisa que una vez que se despidió de Jane, corrió como una gacela hasta el cuarto de A.R. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en tonterías y distracciones.

Cuando llegó al corredor notó que en la puerta habían dos oficiales resguardándola, como era de esperarse cuando el paciente era un delincuente al que tenían en custodia hasta que se le diera de alta y pudiera ser trasladado a la estación policial y de ahí a la penitenciaria según los cargos.

La presencia de ambos sujetos preocupó ligeramente a Jack.

¿Sabrían que la ZPD no había enviado a nadie a interrogatorio? ¿Cómo podría deshacerse de ellos?

Dejó de titubear, pues cada minuto contaba ahora.

-Buenas tardes. - Carraspeó antes de saludar para atraer la atención de los dos, quiénes mantenían una conversación amistosa.

El primero en encararlo lo miró con mucha sorpresa nada más reconocerlo y Jack a su vez también se sorprendió: Se trataba del mismo joven lobo que había conocido en el casino y que los acompañó en la investigación. Chat era su nombre.

Jack sonrió aliviado, al menos alguien conocido, seguro no habría problema con que el chico lo dejara pasar.

-¡Señor Savage! — Le saludó igual de sonriente, al parecer era un admirador suyo como había pocos. —Oye Sam, ¡él es Jack Savage! — Codeó a su compañero, otro novato, como si éste no supiera de quién se trataba.

-Lo veo, lo veo…- Se acercó para estrechar la pata con la liebre, quién se la tendió cordial y animado. — Un gusto conocerlo, señor…de cerca.- bromeó tímidamente.

-El gusto es mío, muchacho.

-¿Y qué hace aquí, señor?- Le preguntó el lobo.

" _ **No han solicitado interrogatorio. ¡Me lleva la**_ _ **…**_ _ **!**_ _ **"**_ __

Lo que Jack más temía era eso, aunque, si lo pensaba bien era una excelente noticia saber que nadie había llegado antes que él. Le daba una oportunidad de actuar.

-Interrogatorio.

-¿Ahora?- Sam preguntó, extrañado.- No nos han dado el aviso.

Ambos lo miraron esperando respuesta.

-Sí, yo…- Jack improvisó, no muy seguro de cuánta experiencia en la ZPD tuvieran esos dos. — Hago un reporte externo para la ZPD de Plaza Sáhara, esa es mi sede y tengo que mandar informes de mi trabajo individual en la Central a mis superiores. El jefe Bogo no lo notifica al departamento porque es una orden dirigida solo a mí. — Explicó con palabras rebuscadas.

-De acuerdo…

-No teníamos idea, al menos debió avisarnos a nosotros.

-¿Le habrá dicho algo a los compañeros de turno? — Le susurró Sam a su compañero.

Jack perdía la paciencia.

-Bueno, sí el señor Savage lo dice… - Dijo Chat un poco más convencido.

¿Por qué no creerle a Jack? No tenía motivos para mentir, aunque claro, eso ellos no lo sabían.

-Traigo la orden de visita, si es que dudan de mí…- Les picó de manera un poco intimidante. Mostrando el papel. -¿Acaso están desconfiando de la palabra de un oficial de renombre? — Les amenazó sutilmente en tono casi sarcástico- Porque de ser así, eso les podría causar problemas con Bogo y aún más con los jefes de Plaza Sahara.

-No, no…descuide señor-El lobo gris se apresuró a decir al ver el semblante de Jack y lo que parecía pensar, negando con un ademán se apartó de la puerta.-Si tiene tanta urgencia…

-Sí, tarde el tiempo que necesite señor.- El otro también se quitó de su camino.

" _ **¡**_ _ **Estupendo!**_ _ **"**_ __

Jack sonrió victorioso.

¡Qué muchachos más gentiles y obedientes!

-Nuestro turno termina en dos horas y otros dos compañeros vendrá a relevarnos para la hora nocturna.

-De acuerdo, solo necesito una hora.- Miró su reloj con gesto distraído.- O tal vez menos. ¿Saben sí está consciente?

-Sí, lleva despierto desde las 10 a.m. y aunque le administraron suero y un sedante ligero está consciente.

-Nos ha llamado cuando necesita de alguna enfermera…- Chat susurró señalando hacia la puerta.- y no de buena manera, se puso furioso cuando volvió en sí y se vio aquí en el hospital y esposado.

-Esperemos que no le cause problemas, oficial Jack. Sino, tendremos que intervenir.

-Descuiden, sé cómo tratar con esta clase de sujetos. — Dijo Jack con la infinita confianza que solo se gana con la experiencia, abriendo la puerta de un tirón- Gracias, oficiales.

Se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza y entró en silencio.

.

.

.

.

 **Casona de Skye, Cypress Groove Lane.**

Hasta llegar a la casa de las zorras, Nick siguió contándole a Judy sobre el amor prohibido de Skye.

Al principio Judy no lo podía creer, le parecían muy disparadas las anécdotas que el zorro le secreteaba.

-Dicen que lo que la motivó a convertirse en ladrona fue que Jack Savage la arrestara algún día. Qué intentó de mil y un maneras llamar su atención, quería conocerlo en persona - Nick cortaba la historia cada vez que se carcajeaba.- Pero, ya sabes, él solo tiene ojos para criminales mafiosos. No le interesaba en ese tiempo, ni mucho menos ahora, seguirle la cola a ninguna zorra que robe moras en un puesto de verduras. Así que luego robó bancos, amenazó a personas importantes, ¡Incluso al mismísimo alcalde en su mansión! pero ni así consiguió que Jack llegara a su encuentro. Creo que al final se hartó de eso y quiso llevar una vida más "normal", sino no hubiera adoptado a tantos cachorros cuando el orfanato de Cypress Groove cerró.

Judy asintió. Jamás podría imaginarse a su amigo en esas andadas, menos con una hembra de esa especie ya que sus prejuicios eran más grandes que cualquier gusto por una cara bonita. Así que, aunque Skye no le cayera bien, tenía que reconocer que le daba pena el que nunca fuera correspondida.

-No lo entiendo, ¿De dónde lo conoció?

-Pues de la televisión, era muy chica cuando lo vio por primera vez. Esas cosas suelen pasar— Nick se encogió de hombros, está vez sin reírse del asunto y para Judy fue muy notoria esa reacción. — Aunque claro, Skye superó los límites de la cordura y el amor "platónico".

A la coneja se le hacía extremadamente raro, pero como bien decía Nick, era un amor platónico, jamás se haría realidad porque…porque se trataba de Jack, ¿Quién se enamoraba de él? Y no es que tuviera nada de raro, era atractivo dentro de los rasgos de un roedor promedio, era comprensivo, cariñoso y amable, leal y muy inteligente. Tenía más virtudes que defectos de eso no cabía duda. Una vez que se trata de cerca con él, puede resultar un gran amigo. Incluso Judy intuía que en su juventud debió ser un buen partido y que Sally había sido muy afortunada.

Para las conejas estaba bien, pero de eso a imaginar a una zorra babeando por él… no dejaba de ser fantástico, pues era amor inter-especie. Algo poco usual.

-¿Aún suspira por él? —Preguntó a Nick con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea. Hace muchos años que no sé nada de su vida. Es muy probable…está loca. — Remarcó el zorro como si esa fuera la mejor explicación para el gusto de Skye.

-Entonces… ¿Crees que está loca porque le guste un conejo…un animal de otra especie? — De ser así, Judy podría empezar a considerarse una demente también. Sin saber porque, de pronto se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba muy lejos de sentir lo mismo que la zorra: A ella le gustaban los zorros. Tenían un atractivo muy peculiar a parte de su carácter enigmático y su astucia nata. Y jamás hubiera descubierto esa atracción por ellos de no haber conocido a Nick.

Y tampoco hacía falta decir que le gustaba, mucho, aunque por su propia seguridad era mejor que él no lo supiera, ni quiera que lo sospechara. Bien podía valerse de eso para tratar de estafarla en el futuro y Judy ya no pensaba dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Desconfiaba de todos en ese lugar.

-No, ella ya estaba loca desde antes. — Sonrió Nick. — Pero si quieres mi opinión sobre el asunto, a mí no me molestan esa clase de "atracciones" - Judy volvió a verlo impresionada, lo que Nick aprovechó para hacer una pícara confesión.- De hecho, me ocurrió lo mismo no hace mucho.

-¿Ah sí? — Instintivamente, la coneja desvió la mirada hacia adelante.

-Ajá.- Le regaló una sonrisa coqueta, una que Judy pudo ver hasta que volteó a verlo otra vez con sorpresa al sentir que tomaba su pata entre la suya. — Cuando te vi en esa entrevista nacional. Simplemente te veías increíble con toda esa seguridad y ese orgullo por haber resuelto ese caso tan complicado…Me moría de ganas por conocerte porque te admiraba... ¡Te admiro tanto!- Enfatizó.- Incluso soñé contigo un par de veces, de eso me daba cuenta al día siguiente cuando Kitty me golpeaba fingiendo estar celosa… - No pudo evitar reír al recordar esos momentos.

-¡Nick!- A ella no se le ocurrió nada que decir, se soltó de él como si fuera a evitar una quemadura. Nick sólo rió: Si su propósito era molestarla con halagos incómodos lo estaba logrando.

Ese zorro charlatán estaba insinuando un asunto delicado, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Skye, con una banda de zorros no muy lejos de ellos y después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar en dos días, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-…pero ya sabes, nunca creía que fuera a suceder, porque somos de mundos muy distintos, tú policía y yo un criminal. — Se encogió de hombros.- Y henos aquí, resolviendo un caso de vida o muerte. No hay duda de que soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado. -Está vez su sonrisa fue sincera y su mirada dulce cautivando a Judy de inmediato.

Tal vez Skye no hubiera cumplido con su deseo de conocer a ese llavero parlante, pero Nick sí que tuvo la suerte de tener a la _tierna zanahoria_ como tanto había anhelado.

Una Judy muy sonrojada iba a contestarle cuando vio que todos se detenían frente a una enorme casa rosa sobre una colina y los zorritos subían entre saltos y carreras. Los más pequeños tomados de las patitas por las chicas.

-¡Wilde!- Por primera vez en todo el camino, Skye volvió a prestarle atención a ambos ( Que estaban un poco más atrasados) , aunque a Judy parecía ignorarla a propósito.- ¡¿Qué esperas?!- Hizo una seña para que se dieran prisa.- ¡No tengo todo el día!

.

.

.

.

 **Habitación 256.**

Para cuando Archie despertó ya era muy tarde.

Recostado en una cama, con varias vías intravenosas en su brazo izquierdo y esposado por la muñeca así fue como se descubrió cuando abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se llevó ambas patas a la cara, la cabeza le dio mil vueltas, desorientado, pues no recordaba lo que había pasado ni porqué estaba en esa posición hasta que recobró el sentido por completo y todas las imágenes vinieron a él como una estampida, enterándose de que estaba en una sala de hospital.

¡La coneja!

Su olor, sus temblores y sus ojos asustados eran lo último de lo que Archie tenía recuerdo.

¿Qué es lo que le había hecho? Ella debió hacer algo, recordaba los calambres y la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando quiso poseerla. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería de él y su casino? ¡Su casino y su gente! ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?

Comenzó a gritar llamando a quién fuera que estuviera cerca. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Pero lo único que consiguió fueron palabras de enfermeras ineptas y un doctor muy reservado. Nadie iba a decirle porque estaba ahí aunque ¿Qué falta hacía? Ya había notado a los policías en la entrada de la habitación y la molesta esposa en su pata. Estaba arrestado y eso solo podía indicar que la ZPD había dado con su casino y sus negocios ilícitos.

Escapar era inútil, solo le quedaba esperar, mirando televisión, durmiendo o leyendo revistas, esperando a que le dieran de alta. Según el doctor, saldría al día siguiente ya que no había recibido daños graves como pensaron al inicio.

Y así pasó las últimas cuatro horas hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Buenas tardes.- Archie dejó la revista cuando un desconocido entró en su habitación. Y solo le costó dos segundos reconocer al sujeto en la puerta. — Señor Archie Rey. — La liebre policía caminó despacio para situarse frente a él, Archie no se movió, lo miraba fijamente: Ese tipo era una de las peores calamidades de cualquier criminal y si estaba ahí era porque algo terrible sucedió con su amado casino.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es usted? — Fingió no saberlo.

— Mi nombre es oficial Jack Savage, fui enviado por el ZPD Central a hacerle unas preguntas sobre el tiroteo de ayer en su establecimiento. — Le respondió serenamente, tomando del borde la cama la tabilla con su historial clínico, echándole un vistazo. Al cerciorarse de que el tigre estaba en perfectas condiciones para hablar, Jack arrastró una silla para sentarse a un lado de la cama y así poder hablar con él. — Si fuera tan amable de responder…

-Ehm sí…me temo que no se va a poder, _oficial_ — Archie se removió en su lugar, incómodo. No le gustaban los policías, en especial ese orejón " _come mafiosos_ " y mucho menos le estaba gustando lo que escuchaba - No tengo idea de qué me está hablando. ¿Tiroteo?

Jack hojeó el expediente para ver si el tigre sufrió algún tipo de lesión en la memoria: Todo en orden.

-¿Entonces no sabe lo que ocurrió? — Abrió su maletín, sacando una libreta y una pluma. Todavía no era momento de mostrarle el collar.

-No, no recuerdo nada de eso.

Jack supo que decía la verdad por los gestos en su rostro y por el lugar dónde habían encontrado al tigre, una planta arriba de donde inició el tiroteo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con mi casino?

-Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo, señor Rey.- Contestó. Archie se ponía a la defensiva- Limítese a contestar o será peor para usted. Ya que descubrimos la clase de negocios que trata en su local no dude en que tendrá una larga visita en prisión cuando le den de alta. Negocios con la mafia felina, prostitución, apuestas ilegales, lavado de dinero y narcotráfico…-Enumero- Son motivos suficientes para encerrarlo tras las rejas un largo tiempo. Así que, dígame ¿Por qué disputaban las bandas felinas en su casino?

-Le digo que no se nada. Na-Da. No sé de qué bandas habla.

-Arrestamos a varias panteras, tigres y leones. Tengo entendido que estos dos últimos trabajan para usted. ¿No es así?

-Sí pero…- Jack escribía en su libreta hasta que escuchó como el tigre blanquinegro vacilaba al hablar.- ¿…panteras?- El policía asintió.

-Bien, los conoce ¿Quién es el líder de esa pandilla de mercenarios?

Archie frunció el ceño.

-No, no puede ser. — Habló para sí mientras Jack esperaba una respuesta, entonces lo miró a los ojos, confundido.- Rick Wallas es mi amigo. Estaba en el casino conmigo, nosotros…no, no es posible. Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo estuvo un poco extraño toda la noche, distraído, pero supuse que era por la presa que había llevado a las apuestas.- Reflexionó.- Pero no creí que… ¿Por qué mandaría a su gente a atacarme? — Al tigre le parecía increíble esa revelación.

Jack se dio cuenta al instante lo que había sucedido: Archie Rey había sido engañado por un impostor.

- _El zorro_ _…_ _-_ Susurró la liebre.

-¿Zorro? ¿Qué zorro?

La liebre lo pensó un momento antes de contestarle al tigre. Ya era hora de descubrir cual había sido el papel del cánido en todo ese asunto.

-Escuche señor Rey, los mercenarios que logramos atrapar cuando llegamos a su local dijeron que usted había infiltrado a un zorro…

-¡¿Qué?! — Archie abrió los ojos atónito.

-… y suplantado a su líder, supongo que ese sería Rick Wallas.

-No, no…-Se incorporó hasta sentarse. — Yo jamás haría eso ¡Un zorro! ¡Imposible! Le digo que Rick estaba conmigo, jugamos el último partido de la noche, traía con él una presa. Yo gané pero le di la oportunidad de estar con ella antes, la última vez que lo vi esa noche fue cuando entró a su cuarto con ella, me fui al mío a esperar mi turno. Es mi amigo de muchos años, si hubiera sido un impostor yo…yo…- Ya se había exaltado.

-Cálmese señor, solo es una hipótesis sobre la información que tenemos- Le indicó Jack tan impresionado como él, logrando que se tranquilizara una pizca- ¿Qué clase de presa era? ¿Le dijo por casualidad su nombre?

Archie parpadeó confundido. ¿La presa? ¿La coneja? Si lo que decía el policía era cierto y Rick había sido suplantado, la coneja tenía algo que ver con el impostor y ambos planearon hacerle daño.

-¿Eso importa?

-Sí, si pudiéramos saber quién era, descartaríamos o confirmaríamos otra hipótesis que planteamos sobre ese presunto culpable.- Jack confirmó las sospechas de Archie, dos espías le tendieron una trampa, robaron alguna pertenencia suya. ¿Cómo saber que le hacía falta si ahí en el hospital solo llevaba puesta una bata azul?

-Ella dijo que su nombre era…- Trataba de recordarlo.-…era Kitty, Sí, era Kitty.

Jack escribió.

-Era una coneja.

" _Un zorro y un conejo confabulados_ _…"_ La voz de Bogo hizo eco en la mente de Jack, quién contenía la respiración. No supo porqué, pero de pronto un mal presentimiento lo embargó.

-¿Cómo-cómo era? ¿Recuerda cómo era?

-Bueno, era bajita…

-Sí…

-Pelaje gris…

-¿Y qué más?

-No sé… llevaba un vestido rojo…

-Esto…-Jack volvió a abrir su maletín, esos detalles no le servían para nada, todas las conejas se parecían físicamente. Y sí estaban hablando del mismo roedor que Lobato había olfateado...- ¿Llevaba esto?— Sacó el paralizador.

Archie Rey se erizó de las patas a la cabeza, retrocediendo cuando vio lo que Jack sostenía con fuerza.

-¡¿Lo reconoce?!- Se lo enseñó de cerca y Archie retrocedió más, al bode del pánico.

-¡Aleje eso de mí! ¡Aleje eso de mí! — gritó histérico. El trauma por lo que sufrió a causa de ese aparato del infierno jamás lo olvidaría.

-¡¿Lo ha visto antes?! ¡Respóndame!

-No, no, no…solo lo vi ayer, ¡La coneja! ¡Ella lo llevaba encima! Entre sus piernas… ¡Deshágase de esa cosa! ¡Me electrocuto con eso!

Jack apartó el paralizar, mirándolo fijamente como tratando de hallar respuestas en el objeto.

-No cabe duda de que su intención era noquearlo… - Ambos compartieron miradas. — Estos cómplices buscaban algo y lo tomaron, pero no los hallare si no puede decirme nada más de esa coneja…

-Yo…

-Necesito más…- Cerró el maletín de un fuerte golpe, de nada había servido tanto esfuerzo de su parte.

Archie apenas si se había fijado en la hembra, él solo quería reclamar su merecido premio…De súbito, recordó algo a la perfección.

-Sus ojos…- Jack alzó la vista cuando Archie murmuró esas dos palabras.

-¿Qué dice? — Se acercó más al tigre como quién compartía una confidencia.

-…Recuerdo sus ojos.

Jack lo observa expectante.

-Sus ojos eran violetas. Violetas… profundos, expresivos.

La liebre se quedó petrificado al comprender lo que había escuchado y un único nombre cruzó en su mente.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Hola de nuevo chicos, estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que tuvo Skye de parte de ustedes, sobretodo por lo de Jack xD Fue una ocurrencia y decidí darle rienda suelta a ese "amor platónico " aunque eso no significa que vaya a hacerse realidad más adelante, de acuerdo. Como Skye es solo un concepto de personaje su personalidad puede variar, acá yo le daré un caracter más fuerte, ya lo verán en el siguiente. :)**

 **En respuesta a aloanime42: Hola linda, que gusto tenerte por aquí y que la historia te enganchara . Gracias por tus palabras y por estar pendiente.**

 **En respuesta a CallDani: No, gracias a ti por leer :D**

 **En respuesta a Naoki chan: Tu idea de Skye y Jack me hizo tanta gracia que casi estuve tentada a escribirla xD pero me contuve y mejor seguí con la idea que escribí finalmente. En cuanto al nicudy, hoy hice una pequeña excepción y ¡Aquí esta! Un poco de amorsh xD**

 **En respuesta a IECS: Si sabía lo del fanservice SkyexJack eso fue que se me ocurrió esa referencia y por lo visto fue buena idea.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 **Y que tengan un feliz día :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.**

 **En la casona, Cypress Groove Lane.**

Tanto para Judy como para Nick era la primera vez que entraban al refugio de las zorras, o mejor dicho, el orfanatorio para los cachorros huérfanos que quedaron sin hogar cuando la cuidad de arriba se derrumbó.

Aunque Nick prefería llamarlo el "Regimiento de futuros delincuentes".

Skye había hecho una gran obra de caridad al adoptar tantos pequeños e invertido mucho dinero para el cuidado de todos los que vivían con ella por falta de un hogar. En su mayoría eran zorras de edades entre los 16 a los 25 años y todas formaban parte de su clan mafioso, los cachorros irían por el mismo camino sí así lo decidían cuando fueran mayores, ella los amaba a todos como si fueran sus propias crías y por eso no los excluía de que les enseñara el arte del vandalismo a todos por igual. Eran la "Familia feliz" como solía burlarse Terry.

Al entrar a la enorme casa, lo primero que vieron fue el inmenso salón vastamente amueblado y las anchas galerías de podían verse desde ese punto, una tras otra en los tres pisos que poseía la mansión. Habría suficientes habitaciones para todos. Los zorritos se esparcieron por todas partes, Judy alcanzo a ver al pequeño que se llevaba sus mochilas y los que habían permanecido en casa corrieron al llamado de Skye desde la entrada. Nick y Judy se quedaron en el umbral mientras se llevaba a cabo el recibimiento, la zorra respondía a los abrazos maternalmente, tanto que ni parecía una vil líder mafiosa. Todas sus acompañantes también siguieron sus caminos con las armas de Judy, seguramente irían a realizar sus tareas.

Si el zorro contó bien, había al menos 25 mini-mafiosos en ese lugar y unas 40 zorras. Nick hizo una mueca, él no sobreviviría ni un día rodeado de tantos vulpinos: Los críos eran un fastidio y las chicas, bueno, ellas podían ser una tentación y no tenía que olvidar que él era un zorro comprometido, a pesar de que le gustara tontear con Judy cada vez que podía.

Y hablando de tontear…

-¡Qué diantres!- Skye pegó un grito, enojada. Nick y Judy dejaron de curiosear el vestíbulo cuando la escucharon y de inmediato se acercaron a la zorra, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. -¡Se suponía que debía vigilarlos hasta que regresáramos! ¡¿Dónde demonios se metió Honey?!

Cuando Nick supo que se refería a sus amigos se adelantó hasta estar junto a Skye para ver la escena.

- _Oh dioses…_ \- Murmuró entre dientes, presionando con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. -¡Finn!

Se podía decir que él era prudente para actuar cuando sabía que debía comportarse para obtener ayuda de alguien mucho más influyente, pero por lo visto ni a Finn ni a los otros tres les importaba coquetear con las zorritas: Estaban sentados estrechamente en un largo sofá rodeado de una docena de hembras a las que tenían como hipnotizadas y cuando la jefa habló todo el grupito se puso pálido, las chicas se levantaron de prisa, alejándose de ellos algunas muy nerviosas mientras se acomodaban la ropa en su debido sitio, tal parecía no veían machos tan seguido.

-A sus habitaciones…- Ordenó Skye a la fila de jovencitas abochornadas.- ¡A-HO-RA! – Gritó haciendo que dieran un brinco y que se esfumaran tan rápido como habían llegado. - ¡Beth! – Llamó a gritos.

Una zorra blanca apareció tras el llamado, era casi tan mayor como Skye y parecía el doble de seria.

-¡¿Dónde se metió Honey?! Me dijo que se quedaría hasta que yo volviera.

-Dijo que debía ir por unas cosas a su guarida, señora.

-¡Inepta!, ¡Todas lo son!

Nick se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Honey?- Skye volvió a verlo. - ¿Honey Badger? ¿Está aquí? ¿Contigo? – Su voz tenía un tono esperanzado. Tantos años sin saber nada de aquella que era su mejor amiga.

-Sí, viene de vez en cuando ,todavía es muy difícil sacarla de ese viejo bunker. Quizá se digne a volver para la cena y cuando lo haga…-Gruñó.

En la cara de Nick se reflejó una sonrisa de añoranza y afecto.

-¿Y quién es Honey? – Le preguntó Judy en voz baja, perdida totalmente de la conversación.

-Es una vieja amiga mía. – Contestó el zorro sin borrar su sonrisa. – Si tenemos suerte tal vez puedas conocerla. Te agradara, es muy simpática.

Skye seguía muy molesta, y eso lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-… ¡Y en cuanto a ustedes bola de…! – Casi echaba humo por las orejas.

\- Ah, ah…-Canturreó Finnick, mostrándole las patas- Ni siquiera se te ocurra, nos dejaste atados y amordazados.

-Estábamos indefensos- Terry sacudió el nudo de las sogas. -…Oigan, no crean que no es divertido pero… ¿Se dan cuenta de que esta es la segunda vez en el día que amenazan nuestras vidas?

-Vaya novedad…-Repuso rodando los ojos el mayor de los trepadores.

-Ni siquiera podíamos movernos…- Interfirió Rob, quién se incomodó aún más al ver a Judy pararse cerca de Nick para verlos en semejante situación.-…Si no hubieran llegado seguro nos violaban…

-¡Cielos!- Judy estaba sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada cuando los vio semidesnudos. Estaba segura de no haber visto nada como eso antes.

-A mí me hubiera gustado eso.- Dennys parecía inconforme con la interrupción.

-¡Y a mí! – Remató Finn.

Los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente.- Nick habló esta vez, bastante serio. No quería indisponer más a su _dulce_ anfitriona o los echaría de su casa, con unos cuantos agujeros.

Comenzó a soltarlos con ayuda de la coneja, mientras Skye los observaba en silencio, tamborileando las garras con impaciencia y enojo, aun consiente de su error al que sus secuaces más jóvenes los custodiaran.

- _Es increíble…-_ Nick le susurró a Finn al desatarlo.

-Lo fue, créeme. – Apenas se puso de pie, se agarró el pantalón para que no se le cayera.

-Cierra el hocico o harás que nos mate. – Finn solo sonrió divertido pero no dijo nada. 

- _Que vergonzoso…-_ Rob le murmuraba a Judy mientras ella luchaba con los nudos entre sus garras y por nada del mundo él iba a incorporarse hasta que la coneja no pudiera verlo.

- _Sí, lo es…-_ Luego de la primera impresión, Judy ya había recuperado el color de la cara y ahora solo sonreía. – _Por poco se los comen._

Ambos se sonrieron con ganas de reír.

Cuando acabaron de desamarrar a los cuatro Skye se dirigió a Nick.

-Agotan mi paciencia, Wilde y si no quieres que se me termine será mejor que me sigas a mi despacho ahora o no habrá negocio.- Se giró pero cuando sintió que todos la seguían volteó nuevamente. – Solo tú…

Todos se quedaron detrás de Nick, esperando a que ordenara.

-Beth, lleva a estos… - Los miró de arriba abajo mientras se terminaban de vestir.-…zorros a una habitación libre y asegúrate de que no tengan más visitas inesperadas hasta la hora de cenar. Me entregas la llave luego.

-Sí señora.

-¿Qué dices…?- Dennys se adelantó.- ¿Nos encerraras? ¡Estás…!

\- Cállate y has lo que dice.- Le reprendió Nick.

-Pero…

-Ya.

-Por aquí, zorros. –Los llamó la vulpina polar sin perder tiempo.

-Y la coneja también. – Skye se dirigió a Judy con una mirada fría y despectiva. Ella frunció el ceño dispuesta a discutir.- Que se quede con ellos hasta que acabe de conversar con Nick.

Judy fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-Nada de eso, Skye. Judy viene conmigo.

La zorra lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo, tensando la mandíbula.

-He dicho que no. Se quedara con ellos.

Nick quería evitar una pelea, sin embargo…

\- Te repito que es mi socia y por lo tanto tiene que tomar parte de nuestro trato.

-Eso no me interesa. No quiero a ningún maldito policía husmeando en mi espacio. Suficiente hice con dejarla pasar por esta puerta.

-Deja el drama ¿Quieres? Es mi compañera y es de mi confianza. No iré a ningún lado sin ella… Además...- Sonrió misteriosamente.- No tienes idea de lo útil que puede ser su ayuda.

Judy sonrió con suficiencia acercándose a él sin importarle el gesto de molestia de Skye, el zorro no estaba dejándola a un lado por primera vez desde que iniciaron con el caso de Kitty. Empezaba a tomarse en serio todo lo que le había dicho en aquella habitación "Sus planes serían los suyos".

-Ya lo veremos.- Masticó las palabras, dándoles la espalda y caminando rumbo a su despacho.

-¿Ah que da miedo la madrona…?- Finn bufó.

-Yo creo que es sexy…-Suspiró Terry con un poco de pesar.

-Oye, ¿Qué no es tu prima?- Todos volvieron a ver al zorro.

-¿Y eso qué? – Terry contestó despreocupado, metiendo las patas en sus bolsillos.

Nick resopló cansado.

-No más tonterías, necesitamos convencer a Skye y no me están ayudando. Sigan a la chica- Ella esperaba en el primer escalón.- Nosotros intentaremos charlar con la jefa.

Sin chistar los zorros desaparecieron de la sala.

-¿Ves por qué no me gustan los cachorros, Zanahorias? – Se permitió bromear cuando se quedaron solos.

-Son una manada de locos. Pero fue divertido verlos semidesnudos. –Judy rió acompañada de Nick.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Callaron un momento.

-Oye, ibas en serio con eso de hacerme "parte del clan", eh.- Otra sonrisa coqueta.

Nick solo se encogió de hombros.

-Eso dije, ¿No?

-Pues me alegra que así sea.

Y ambos se fueron detrás de la zorra veloz.

.

.

.

 **Hospital General.**

Tal vez había sido precipitado mostrarle a Archie Rey el collar paralizador, ya que cuando éste se puso a gritar histérico los oficiales que lo custodiaban no tardaron en oírle y acudir a sus suplicas, tan pronto abrieron la puerta Jack logró escuchar la única pista que podría conducirlo al cómplice del zorro impostor.

-¡Señor Savage! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Chat entró alarmado, arma en pata y Sam detrás de él.

Ambos lobos se quedaron mudos al ver a Archie y a Jack uno cerca del otro, como compartiendo un secreto.

-¿Señor Savage? , ¿Se encuentra bien? – La liebre estaba muy quieto, estático de las patas a las orejas.

Sin embargo Jack solo escuchaba dos palabras resonando en su mente.

" _ **Ojos Violetas"**_

¿Podía tratarse de una casualidad? ¿Cuántas conejas de ojos amatistas había conocido en su vida? Hasta donde alcanzaba a recordar solo las chicas Hopps por parte de la señora Bonnie.

-…solo Judy. – Balbuceó.

Reaccionó cuando sintió una pata posarse en su hombro.

-¿Está bien? –El joven lobo parecía preocupado, incluso Archie lo miraba extraño.

-Sí, sí, ¡Lo estoy!- Se incorporó de un salto, asegurando su maleta. – He terminado mi trabajo aquí.

Sam lo detuvo en la puerta y hablando en voz baja.

-¿Tan pronto, señor?, no ha tardado ni 40 minutos. – Le dijo, echándole un vistazo a su reloj.

-Trabajo rápido. – Giró para ver a Archie, que estaba cruzado de brazos.-Ya me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

No esperó que le dijeran una palabra más y salió apresuradamente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Justo entró al elevador cuando vio que los dos oficiales lo habían seguido por el pasillo, pero el mismo se cerró antes de que pudieran llegar hasta él.

Caminó sin detenerse, ignorando a todos los que lo rodeaban pues ahora solo tenía un objetivo en mente: Judy Hopps.

Debía verificar donde se encontraba en ese momento y dónde había estado la noche anterior.

-Por su bien, espero encontrarla frente al televisor o a su lap.- Se dijo al echarle reversa a su auto en el estacionamiento afuera del edificio.

No contestaba su celular así que no había tenido noticias de ella en las últimas horas y eso solo aumentaba las dudas de Jack, que se intensificaban al conducir más rápido para llegar a su departamento.

-¡Judy! ¿Dónde estás ahora? – Habló a la contestadora, sin darse por vencido-Voy camino a tu casa, necesito que me contestes. Es urgente.

Intentaba recordar cual era el nombre el sujeto que ella estaba ayudando, pero se sentía tan presionado que no lograba atinar a uno. De hecho, de pronto se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía qué clase de animal era, ni quién era la supuesta víctima. Judy jamás lo había mencionado.

-Bueno, ella dijo algo sobre que habían peleado con unos matones ayer en un…bar…- Quería conectar ideas al tiempo que giraba el volante- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que fuera en ese Casino? No, no Jack ¡Demonios! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! – Se reprendió.- ¿Judy en manos de Archie Rey? ¡Imposible! Ella jamás haría algo así…no lo haría.

Deseaba creer que su compañera, su aprendiz más entusiasta y su amiga de toda la vida, jamás haría algo como hacerse pasar por una prostituta de lujo en un sitio como aquel, porque sí era eso ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Y siguiendo pistas de quién? ¡Iba en contra de todos sus principios! Y Judy nunca sería capaz de deshonrar su preciada placa haciendo algo ilegal y de más estaba decir, inmoral también.

-La única manera de que se metiera en ese lío sería que persiguiera a algún criminal…- En efecto, a Archie Rey. - ¿Pero que podría querer de ese sujeto?

Transcurrió una hora en la que pasó atascado en el tráfico, avanzando poco a poco, tiempo que ocupó para seguir marcándole a Judy, incluso al número desconocido que lo había llamado a él en la madrugada, pero ninguno de los dos contestó.

¿Y el zorro?- Jack cavilaba.- Había suplantado a un líder mafioso solo para colarse en el Casino y según su experiencia policial solo un verdadero as del camuflaje podía infiltrarse en un lugar supuestamente bien vigilado y bajo las mismas narices de otros criminales.

¿El cliente del que tanto hablaba Judy sería ese zorro? De ser así, podría considerarse un asunto peligroso.

-No, no…- Dio vuelta para entrar en la avenida principal.

Demasiadas coincidencias.

Estacionó al otro lado de la calle al mirar el edificio hasta el piso donde vivía Judy, y donde todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, se fijó en el color del cielo, ya pasaban más de las 5 de la tarde. Luego de su visita ahí debía volver a su hogar.

La recepción estaba vacía y eso era bueno, la dueña no era precisamente agradable, así que subió a elevador sin inconvenientes hasta el piso de Judy.

Al salir observó a ambos lados del pasillo: Sin rastros de ninguno de sus vecinos.

Judy solía ocultar un par de llaves en el tapete al ras de la puerta y debajo de la maseta que adornaba su entrada. Jack había estado muchas veces en su apartamento, sobretodo cuando ella era nueva en la cuidad, así que conocía el escondite bajo el tapiz.

Tocó antes.

-¿Jud? - Llamó al golpear. -¿Hola? , Judy ábreme la puerta, tenemos que hablar.

No sucedió nada, ella no estaba en casa.

-¡Con un cuerno, Judy! - Estaba más preocupado que molesto. Buscó la llave debajo de la alfombra pero esa no estaba, entonces la hallo entre la tierra de la maseta.

Adentro estaba oscuro y en silencio.

La liebre encendió las luces, solo para comprobar que su compañera no se encontraba ahí.

-Ni en la cocina…- Regreso al salón.-…Ni en el baño…ni en…

Jamás había entrado al cuarto de Judy, ni tenía caso hacerlo pero de todas maneras se aventuró en la pequeña pieza.

Sus hombros cayeron al igual que sus orejas rayadas.

-Se fue…Se ha ido…o… ¿Qué pasó ayer? – Dio una vuelta, angustiado, por toda la habitación, intacta.

Sus respuestas quedaron flotando en el aire

Judy nunca se iría sin avisar, jamás hubiera hecho nada ilegal.

-Jamás…

Se sentó por varios minutos en la cama, meditando.

-¿Qué pudo pasar para que desapareciera así nada más? – Meditó, al tiempo que sacaba el collar otra vez: No podía quedarse ahí preocupado, debía buscarla, debía notificar al ZPD pues también cabía la posibilidad de que la conejita no huyera sino que fuera secuestrada o algo peor. Apretó el collar con fuerza.- No, no calma Jack, primero debo ir a la estación, tenemos que rastrear su celular, está apagado pero es probable que lo lleve consigo…sí, es lo primero que tengo que hacer…yo…

La puerta del cuarto de Judy rechinó, abriéndose poco a poco hasta que Jack pudo ver algo en la parte de atrás de la misma que se balanceaba lentamente.

-¿Qué es…? –Se incorporó de inmediato, cerrando la puerta para descubrir un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta y colgando de perchero, la zanahoria en forma de bolígrafo: Era un mensaje escrito con la letra de Judy.

Y lo que estaba a punto de descubrir iba a cambiarlo todo, despejar sus dudas…o crear otras aún más grandes.

-" _Jack, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve_.- Leyó al arrancar la nota.- _Seguro te preguntas porque no fui a trabajar hoy, pero creo que no hace falta decirlo, ya que lo sabes. Me fui con Nick, Nick Wilde, a resolver el caso de su novia desaparecida. Ambos están involucrados con la mafia de los zorros que contrabandean joyas ¡Nuestro caso Jack! , no tuve más alternativa que unirme con la gente de Nick y ahora voy a infiltrarme en su clan para desenmascarar al líder y al mismo tiempo descubrir dónde esconden toda la mercancía ilegal, hasta entonces me mantendré con Nick ayudándole a encontrar a su novia. No quiero que me busques, puedo cuidarme sola y estaré bien mientras Nick crea que estoy de su lado._ – A Jack le temblaban las patas, totalmente alterado ¡Perplejo! Lo que leí era inaudito. – _Escucha la grabadora, hay información valiosa sobre la zorra que debes saber, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, intenté llamarte pero no respondías.-_ Él alzó las cejas impresionado ¡El número desconocido _!- Pero por favor, confía en mí como yo confió en ti para contarte todo esto a pesar de que saber que no te quedaras de brazos cruzados. Solo te pido que no trates de seguirme o nos mataran a ambos. Será mejor si trabajamos por nuestra cuenta, sigue investigando sobre El Fabricante que sus huellas siguen frescas. Nos veremos pronto Jack-Jack._

-¡No puede ser…! – Se oprimió el pecho, casi al borde del infarto, incluso el aire le falló.- ¡Dios mío no puede ser! ...Judy… ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Qué has…?! No, esto no puede ser cierto.

Pero lo era. Judy Hopps había escrito una nota para él, consciente de que comenzarían a buscarla cuando no se presentara al ZPD al día siguiente, o al siguiente…consciente de que él descubriría sus últimos movimientos. Y ya no sabía que sentir: Estaba atónito, espantado y sobretodo furioso.

-¡Estúpida niña!- No se pudo contener más.- ¡¿Pero que ha hecho?! – Rompió el papel a la mitad, iracundo- ¡No sabe con qué clase de animales está tratando! ¡¿Cree que esto es un juego?! ¡No tiene idea!

¡¿Cómo es que se le ocurría pensar que ella sola podría desbaratar a una de las mafias más peligrosa de todas?! ¡Había perdido el juicio!

En ese momento, Jack tenía la mente nublada del enojo, era él quién no tenía idea de todo lo que Judy era capaz de hacer. Solo que… ¿Había hecho bien en desobedecer a Nick y revelarse a Jack la verdad?

Jaló el bolígrafo bruscamente y salió a grandes zancadas del departamento, pensando y maldiciendo.

.

.

.

 **En el despacho de Skye.**

-Muy bien Wilde, vayamos al grano. –Pidió Skye al cerrar la puerta tras Nick y Judy, sentados frente a su escritorio. –Tus _amigos_ ya me dijeron todo sobre esa noviecita tuya y que fue lo que hizo.- Se acomodó en la silla giratoria, entrelazando las garras.- Tengo que admitir que me tomó por sorpresa, nunca te creí tan imbécil…engañado por una hembra- Miró con total satisfacción su mueca de disgusto.- Es un golpe muy bajo. También me sorprende que estés vivo todavía... ¡Traicionaste a tu jefe! - Sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión maliciosa. – Te confieso que, como todos, pensé que el tipo estaba muerto y cuando Terry me llamó esta tarde para decirme que necesitaban mi ayuda…simplemente no pude resistirme a escuchar la historia completa. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomé el Fabricante cuando descubra que perdiste todos sus bienes? - Apoyó la barbilla en la esponja de su pata.

Una de las cosas que Skye ignoraba era que estaba en presencia de "El Fabricante" y Nick supo ocultarlo muy bien, era mejor así. Judy lo comprendió en seguida, seguían jugando a verdades a medias, la única regla con la que podían competir entre ellos.

-La idea es que no lo descubra.- Respondió con obviedad- antes de fin de mes tengo que tener de vuelta todo su dinero y material o bueno, nos freirá a todos.

-Es lo que yo haría…Ahora, lo que quieres es que los ayude a entrar a una mansión en ThundraTown, lo cual es tan sencillo que resulta ridículo. – Se mofó.

-Así es.

-¿Y Cómo estás tan seguro que te ayudaré? No han hecho más que causarme molestias desde esa llamada.

-¿Entonces porque no nos has echado todavía? – Contestó mordaz, inclinándose hacia adelante. – Eres muy curiosa Skye…Te conozco.

Ella sonrió ladinamente.

-Y codiciosa. Te interesa escuchar cuánto puedo ofrecerte, ¿No es así?

-Un poco, sí…Aunque, mira a tu alrededor, el dinero no es algo que me falte.

\- Tal vez no, pero sé que unos enormes pendientes de rubíes brillantes se te verían hermosos. –La zorra frunció el ceño.- O qué tal… Collares de perlas auténticas, anillos de diamantes de todos los tamaños y colores que puedas imaginar…

-¿Nick de qué hablas?- Judy estaba tan confusa como Skye, ¿Qué estaba tramando ese zorro?

-Hice un trato con Judy.- Nick la señaló con un ademán y Skye miró intrigada a la coneja.- Le entregaré en bandeja de plata al líder de los zorros calvos, como recordaras, es mi padrastro. – Ella asintió.- Y cuando lo haga ¿Quién crees que se quedara con toda la montaña de joyas que esconde en Frost Lagoon?

-Tú…-Skye trataba de asimilar lo que escuchaba, hasta que la coneja habló y desbarató su sueño bañado en oro con su odiosa palabrería.

-No, Nick ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! .- Se puso de pie enseguida.- Eso no fue lo que me prometiste. Dijiste…

-Dije que te entregaría a Brenn y a su gente, nunca mencioné nada de sus bienes.

-¡Es evidencia del caso! – Judy saltó indignada.

-Es dinero.

-Es ilegal, te das cuenta… ¡No puedo permitirte eso!

-¡Oh por favor!- Skye rodó los ojos.

-Entiéndelo Judy, no tenemos otra…

Ambos estaban de pie, frente a frente. Empezarían a discutir y Skye ni tenía interés en presenciar _escenitas._

-Esto es…- reía- No tengo tiempo para esto.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Skye!

-No voy a arriesgarme a mí y a mis chicas por ti y tus estúpidos problemas Wilde, si ni siquiera puedes ponerte de acuerdo con esta coneja.

Ella se puso de pie, dando por terminada la negociación.

-Danos…danos un momento para hablarlo.

Nick hizo que se detuviera antes de abrir la puerta.

¿Valía la pena hacerlo? Nick le ofrecía mucho y nadie había dicho que él no pensara deshacerse de la coneja más adelante, eso sería lo más probable. Ahí había algo raro, ese zorro no soportaba a esa coneja en sus planes sin un motivo realmente bueno. Sería interesante saber de qué se trataba todo ese circo.

Judy estaba cruzada de brazos, muy seria y Nick la miraba a ella con ojos suplicantes: De verdad estaba desesperado.

Sonrió apenas.

-Bien. Dentro de diez minutos cenaremos abajo, para cuando se sienten en la mesa espero que este asunto tenga una resolución, luego veremos, ¿Entendido?- Alzó las cejas, su voz fue demandante.

-Claro.

Volvió a ver a la coneja, esperando una contestación.

-De acuerdo. – Le respondió.

Cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

-Judy…

-No Nick, lo que me pides es…- Suspiró.- No puedo permitirlo. ¡Podrían degradarme por eso! O en el peor de los casos me arrestaran.

-Si no lo hacemos, Kitty lo tomará de todas maneras y su clan lo usará para fines peores.

-¿Cómo tus benditos collares paralizantes? -Le acusó- ¿Quién me asegura que tu intención no es continuar fabricándolos? Y si crees que no voy a decomisar todo tu trabajo cuando lo recuperemos estas muy equivocado.

-Sí, usarán ese dinero para construir más...en cuánto a mi, al final solo me quedará huir de todos mis enemigos, incluso de ti, no necesito mentirte. -Judy lo miró sorprendida: Lo que Nick decía podía ser verdad. El clan de sus enemigos , el de su padrastro y hasta la policía irían tras él. Solo tenía una salida: Escapar o morir. -Ahora piensa en esto, Zanahorias- Le dijo al ver que ella comenzaba a reconocer su situación - Skye ya no se dedica a delinquir, mira cómo vive ahora , ella solo cuida de estos cachorros, si le pagamos con las joyas todo sera destinado para esta casa y su familia, estoy seguro de ello.

Apelaba a su lado maternal y compasivo y supo que lo consiguió cuando ella vaciló al hablar.

-Pero... Sigue estando mal, Nick.

-Lo sé, pero es hacer lo incorrecto por una razón correcta, Judy. No me gustan los niños pero preferiría mil veces que toda esa ganancia sea para ellos y Skye a que la tomen otros criminales. ¿Tú que opinas?

Judy se mordió el labio indecisa sobre qué contestar, él le daba un buen argumento, siempre lo hacía, y Nick la observó expectante a su respuesta sonriendo satisfecho cuando miró en ella la aprobación que necesitaba.

Solo podía aceptar un término medio.


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Felicidades, Zootopia por mejor cinta animada! El fandom entero está de fiesta por tu merecido Osóscar xD**

 **.**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Estoy de vuelta con otro hermoso, largooo y complicado capitulo. Esta vez, pondré una pequeña advertencia, tal vez innecesaria dado a que el fic está en categoría M, tal vez exagerada porque no es para tanto escándalo. En fin…**

 **Advertencia** **: La violencia y crueldad descrita en la sección de este capítulo, no tiene como fin ofender ni lastimar a nadie, solo forma parte del proceso de la historia ficticia. Leer a discreción.**

 _Glenda M. _ Miss Fenton._

 **En la mansión de Skye.**

 **9: 30 p.m.**

" _ **Hacer lo incorrecto por una razón correcta, Judy"**_ Las palabras de Nick retumbaban en sus oídos todavía antes de que ambos se pararan en el umbral de la puerta que daba al gran salón de comedor.

-Silencio, silencio por favor.- Pedía Skye a las dos mesas contiguas donde se sentarían por esa noche los pequeños. Ella y las zorras más adultas ya estaban acostumbradas al escándalo de los revoltosos zorritos antes de que se les sirviera la cena. Las niñas en el lado izquierdo y los niños en el derecho. Las jovencitas, quienes en esa tarde habían demostrado ser más traviesas que los críos, estaban en la mesa del fondo, lejos de Skye, sus compañeras y la pandilla de Nick, tal parecía que la jefa no pensaba dejarlos encerrados y sin probar bocado. Las adultas preparaban y servían la comida.

-Excelente, ya están aquí.- Sonrió Skye con satisfacción cuando alcanzó a la pareja y escuchar alguno que otro suspiro cuando las chicas vieron al zorro pelirrojo ¿Cada cuantos milenios podían admirar a un macho en esa casa? Muy pocos, eso era seguro. –Tomen asiento, vamos.

Skye estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, a ambos lados de su lugar los asientos estaban vacíos, cada uno se sentó a su lado. Nick a su diestra, junto a Finnick y Rob, Judy a la siniestra a la par de Dennys y Terry. Los restantes 15 espacios eran para las secuaces de la zorra veloz.

Judy no sabía qué era peor: Estar al lado de la vulpina gruñona o al lado del odioso de Dennys. No, lo peor era que la mesa le quedaba un poco alta y casi no podía verlos. Tuvo que hacer amago de su pena y quedarse en silencio, miró a Finnick, que tampoco la pasaba bien, con una cara de pocos amigos sentado en algo que parecía más una sillita para bebés. Judy observó el salón completo (O lo que podía), lleno de alegres y hambrientos cachorros. Sonrió ligeramente, la escena le recordaba a su hogar con muchos conejitos saltarines y su mamá haciendo maromas para servir los platos a todos sin excepción en la pequeña sala de comedor. ¡Esas sí que eran cenas de proporciones olímpicas!

Pero volvió pronto a la realidad, donde estaba compartiendo la mesa con criminales y ladrones y donde todos eran depredadores y ellos solo comían…

El aroma llegó antes de que el carrito se acercara al comedor y a Judy se le revolvió el estómago.

-Es…-Una zorra puso el plato frente a ella, Judy apenas si miraba el plato, sin necesidad de ver qué era, supo que se trataba de pescado y _carne_ de soya con una mezcla de granos, frutos rojos e insectos...ni una sola hoja o vegetal. -¡Dulces galletas con queso!

Todos comenzaron a comer gustosamente.

-¿Qué te-pasa coneja?- Dennys se dio cuenta de la mueca de asco que tenía la pobre presa y se puso a reír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Ella se reusaba a siquiera volver a verlo mientras tuviera huesos de truchas entre sus fauces.

-¿Zanahorias…? ¿Sucede algo?- Nick dejó su cubierto para observarla preocupado, adelantándosele a propósito a Rob, quien solo escuchar a su hermano casi se puso de pie. Solo había un zorro que se podía preocupar por ella: Él, por supuesto.

Skye también la miraba, hasta ese momento concentrada en comer e ignorarla como siempre.

-Yo no como nada de esto. – Respondió, a riesgo de que la zorra la echara de su comedor por repudiar sus alimentos. Skye masticó muy lento. -…Lo siento.

Los demás se detuvieron.

-Lo olvide por completo, coneja.- Fue su contestación luego de varios segundos. – Vegetariana, no es así.

-Al ciento por ciento.

-No hay problema– Llamó a su ama de llaves- ¡Beth!

-¿Señora? – Se puso de pie enseguida.

\- Llévate este plato.- Señaló serenamente.- Y trae una ensalada para la oficial Hopps, asegúrate de que lleve aderezo, lechuga fresca y mucha zanahoria.

No dijo más y siguió comiendo bajo la mirada de sorpresa de Judy por tanta amabilidad. Nick sonrió en silencio por el pequeño progreso entre las dos, él sabía que Skye, aunque fuera una bruja constantemente, le tenía consideración a las necesidades de otros, como lo era la comida y sobretodo sí esos "otros" eran conejos lejos de sus madrigueras. Quizá se imaginaba a Jack Savage en esa situación y eso la empujaba a _no dejar morir de hambre_ a un conejito. Además, conocía muy bien cuál era la dieta de esa especie, como otras muchas cosas. En realidad tenía un tono de broma muy irónico: Jack sabía todo sobre zorros porque su único objetivo era encarcelar a los _maestros del engaño_ y Skye, ella sabía mucho sobre conejos y sobre Jack, siempre a la espera de conocer a su gran amor.

Judy tampoco dijo nada y esperó pacientemente a que Beth volviera con su tazón de ensalada al cabo de un rato.

-Gracias.- Le susurró a la zorra blanca. Sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que miraba su plato rebosante de vegetales.

-De nada, Oficial.- Respondió para volver a su sitio junto a los zorritos, supervisando el desorden.

Continuaron la cena en silencio y poco a poco se fueron retirando los que acababan, ordenadamente depositaban sus platos en los carritos junto a la salida y así se fue vaciando la estancia.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Finnick eructó sonoramente en señal de aprobación, llevándose un palillo a la boca y de inmediato a Skye le atacó un tic en el ojo: Ella amaba el silencio y la cortesía en la mesa.

-¡¿Podrías comportarte?!

-Mándale mis felicitaciones al chef, linda.- Bromeó, haciendo reír a quienes estaban cerca de él. – Estaba delicioso, aunque cerveza hubiera sido perfecto en lugar de esto... ¿Qué se supone que es? – Preguntó al alzar su vaso casi intacto.

-Jugo de moras.- Contestó una zorrita a un lado de Terry. – Es por los cachorros, todo debe ser saludable.

-Puaj! – Exclamó alejando el vaso solo de recordar su sabor ácido y amargo. A muy pocos de su especie les gustaban las moras, Nick era uno de esos extintos zorros.- Es asqueroso, no soporto ni mirarlo.

-Tú eres asqueroso – Contestó la zorra, terminando. – Y aun así tengo que soportar tenerte aquí.

-No más que esto. ¿Cómo puedes castigarlos así?

-Es para que _crezcan_ sanos y fuertes. Pero tú que vas a conocer esos términos, enano.- Sonrió mordaz haciendo que Finnick arrugara el ceño.

-Bueno, bueno…no empiecen ahora. – Nick sabía que ambos tenían una extraña rivalidad casi desde que se conocieron y por nada del mundo era bueno que empezaran a discutir. Finnick podía ser muy bocón y Skye muy intolerable. – De verdad, estuvo delicioso. De parte de todos nosotros, gracias por recibirnos y por la cena.

Tuvo el apoyo de los zorros incluido Finn, incluso de Judy que no se quedó atrás con sus agradecimientos.

Skye sonrió.

-No fue nada. – Se puso de pie, mientras las demás comenzaban a levantar la mesa.- Ahora, supongo que podemos reanudar nuestra conversación. ¿Llegaron a un acuerdo al menos?

Judy asintió al igual que Nick.

-Bien, síganme.

Ya que seguía la hora de descansar, los cachorros y las jóvenes subían a sus habitaciones para prepararse para dormir, así que el salón principal quedaba en completo silencio. Skye guió al grupo a su estudio y biblioteca ahí podrían discutir sobre el plan que debía llevarse a cabo. A ella la acompañaba su clan de zorras, grande en comparación con el de Nick.

-Entonces, ¿Qué decidieron? – Tomó asiento en su escritorio y cerraron la puerta tras los vulpinos.

-Decidimos que te daremos el 50 % de lo que encontremos en joyas. – Repuso Nick.

Los zorros se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

-Mmm...El 50…- No parecía muy entusiasmada con esa cifra.

-Así es, es lo justo. Toma en cuenta de que el valor de toda la mercancía es muy, muy grande. La mitad de todo eso sigue siendo una fortuna.

-Confiando en tu palabra, sí creo que sí… ¿Y qué hay del otro 50%? ¿Qué harás con él?

Una pregunta difícil de responder: Ya podía imaginarse la polémica que iniciaría.

-Es evidencia para el ZPD, Judy se encargara de eso.

Fue decirlo y se cumplió.

-¡Qué!- A Finn casi se le sale el corazón.

-¡¿Estás jodiendo Wilde?! –Dennys se alteró también- ¡¿Cómo que se lo darás a la coneja?! – Gruñó, dirigiéndose a Judy. Ella solo alzó la cabeza con dignidad.

-Es mucho, mucho dinero…- Terry y Rob estaban aterrados solo de imaginar que perderían tanto.

-Nick, ¡Cómo dispones de ese dinero, es del Gran Clan…! ¡El Gran Jefe sabe que iremos a Frost Lagoon! – Rob se angustió ligeramente al visualizar la muerte lenta y dolorosa que tendrían al traicionar a su jefe.

-Es necesario, muchachos.- Ahora fue el turno de la oficial Hopps para hablar.- La ZPD va a enterarse de lo que pase con la casa de A. R. créanme, es mejor si les dejamos parte del dinero, los despistaremos un tiempo antes de que se enteren de cuánto dinero había en realidad. - Judy trataba de explicar.

-No, no y no… ¡Estás demente! – Finn no iba a permitir que se cometiera tal aberración. – Niña, tú no tienes idea de lo que nos pasara si dejamos que el ZPD decomise esa mercancía.

-¡Te ha lavado el cerebro Wilde! No es más que una embustera y una mentirosa. – Dennys la señalaba acusadoramente.

-Nadie me ha hecho nada, solo estamos siendo razonables. Lo que Judy dice es cierto. Más vale que prevengamos.

-Esta vez no te dejaré ir tan lejos, Wilde.- Finn le daba la razón al trepador.

-Tú no me das órdenes a mí- Respondió feroz, cansado de que le dieran tantos "peros".- Yo soy su líder y ustedes hacen lo que yo crea más conveniente para conservar nuestra vida. Atrapar a Kitty y recuperar nuestras cosas es más importante que recuperar el dinero de Brenn, eso es cosa suya por confiar en tipos peores que él mismo. ES. TODO.

– ¡Pues todo lo que te dice esta coneja es mentira! ¡Es un engaño!

-Por favor, no seas tan dramático que no te queda. – Nick se giró hacia Dennys.

– Lo que planea es delatarnos con su gente. Lo sospeché nada más verla.

-Creo que estas exagerando, viejo. –Terry habló.

-¿Eso crees? , ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no está engañándonos? ¡Pudo enviar un mensaje a sus amigos para tendernos una emboscada en ThundaTown! ¿Piensan en eso, al menos? – Judy tragó gordo cuando todos volvieron a verla: El zorro no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.-Está manipulándote Wilde y tú eres tan estúpido para creer en esta bruja.

Judy perdió la paciencia ante eso, no le gustaban sus ofensas... y también como distracción para que ellos no dieran rienda suelta sus acusaciones.

-¡Aaahg! Ya estoy harta de ti.- Le enfrentó, cerrando los puños. – No te atrevas a volver a insultarme así o…

-¿O qué harás coneja? - Apretó la mandíbula.

-Dennys.- Nick se puso en medio.

Ambos se retaban con la mirada.

-No empeores las cosas, Dennys.- Rob siempre tratando de evitar una confrontación, aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento de empezar una nueva pelea.

-¡Tú cierra la boca! Lo único que haces es parlotear como una vieja y seguirle la corriente a Wilde y a esta estúpida…

Nick gruñó rabioso, tomándolo de la camisa a punto de darle un puñetazo. Finn, Judy, Terry y Rob se metieron para separarlos.

-Te enseñaré a…

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! – Skye alzó la voz, dando un fuerte golpe contra su escritorio. – ¡Un solo grito más y los sacaré en bolsas plásticas de mi casa! – Nick soltó a Dennys, y éste solo gruñó, bastante enojado.- Les recuerdo que no están en posición de exigirle nada a nadie, ni de tomar ningún dinero, ya que todo lo deben a su jefe "El fabricante" –Se miraron entre sí, en silencio- Así que cierren el maldito hocico. – Resopló, echándose al asiento de nuevo. Los zorros parecían críos regañados pero era la única manera que conocía de impartir orden aunque fueran machos que la doblegaran en altura.

Nadie dijo nada más en lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Skye retomó el tema.

– De acuerdo, la idea de dejar evidencia al ZPD no me parece mala. Es perfecto para borrar nuestras huellas mientras vamos detrás de la banda de esa zorra.-Continuó sin importarle las exhalaciones de protesta del pequeño clan de Nick. Aunque Terry y Rob no discutieron, tampoco estaban de acuerdo.- Y el 50% no está mal, dado que nosotras vamos a hacer solo la mitad del trabajo. Que los fusilen a ustedes no será asunto nuestro. – Sus secuaces le rieron la broma cruel.

Hizo una pausa y después añadió– Es un trato, Nick Wilde. – Extendiendo su pata hacia él.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso. – Pasado el trago amargo con su amigo, Nick sonrió. Devolviéndole el apretón con gusto.

-Y socia.- Para sorpresa de Judy, una vez más, Skye la tomó en cuenta, sin dudar le dio la pata con una enorme sonrisa apenas correspondida. Pero Skye no se quedó ahí, le dio un tirón para que pudiera escucharla atentamente. – Y que quede claro, coneja, si ese estúpido tiene razón y tratas de involucrar a la policía en esto, lo lamentaras. – Judy no respondió a su amenaza, recordando que estaba rodeada de enemigos.

Solo se miraron a los ojos.

-Tienes mi palabra.

Dennys bufó molesto, creyendo de que esa coneja tenía una influencia perversa sobre Nick tanto como para enredarlo con historias y que le ocultaba cosas, cosas importantes, lo veía en sus ojos tramposos.

Finnick no solo lo creía, ahora estaba convencido de ello y no le gustaba para nada.

.

.

.

 **Área de emergencias, Hospital General.**

 **9:45 p. m.**

Kitty era paciente y tenía un temple inquebrantable.

Había esperado dentro del hospital casi 12 horas hasta el momento apropiado de ver a Archie Rey. Por supuesto que tuvo obstáculos, como lo fue que le prohibieran entrar en un principio, perder toda la tarde con el fastidioso Jack Savage y finalmente esperar 8 insufribles horas antes de que tuviera la oportunidad indicada, y aunque esperar tanto podía ser tedioso , ella había aprovechado cada minuto ahí dentro para conocer los pasillos y salidas, la rutina de las enfermeras y la farmacia donde retiraban el medicamento destinado a los pacientes, la cocina y el área de mantenimiento en cada sección.

Todos trabajan en lo suyo y ella había tratado no se hacerse notar demasiado desde que había salido de la habitación de la anciana Sully, dormida en el momento en que entró a su habitación y a quien le dejó gran parte de la canasta de flores, llevándose un puñado para improvisar un jarrón para su _paciente_ especial.

Dentro de 15 minutos se suministraba la última tanda de pastillas e inyecciones del día, así que esa era la ocasión que tenía para hacer su ronda y pasar inofensivamente entre los guardias que custodiaban la habitación.

A esa hora se perpetraba un silencio maravilloso y los pasillos se hallaban limpios.

Se encontraba encerrada en uno de los cuartos de servicio, frente al espejo del lavabo y mientras llenaba el jarrón con agua fresca, comenzó a cantar muy ligeramente una lírica improvisada solo por el mero deseo de hacerlo.

- ***** _"Esta noche serás completamente mío…–_ Acomodaba los tulipanes sobre el buró de cerámica, quebrando algunos tallos y tarareaba _\- …Tú me das tu amor tan dulcemente, oh está noche, la luz del amor está en tus ojos…-_ Continuó con total parsimonia _.-… ¿Me seguirás amando mañana?"_

Sacó de las bolsas de su vestido de enfermera una gran cantidad de pastillas variadas, quebrándolas hasta hacerlas polvo. También llevaba consigo una bolsa de suero vacía.

-" _¿Acaso es este un tesoro duradero? –_ Machacaba una a una las tabletas, incluso las cápsulas- _¿O es solo un placer del momento? –_ Una vez hecho reunió con dos pedazos de papel el polvo blanco para echarlo en el agua del pequeño florero. – Oh _¿Puedo creer en la magia de tus miradas? -_ Apenas era un susurro al cantar, pero era melodía pura. - _¿Me seguirás amando mañana?"_

Revolvió con un tallo de tulipán la mezcla mortífera. Era tal cantidad de medicamentos que no cabía duda de que podría envenenar a cualquiera de una sobredosis.

Comenzó a colocar cada flor dentro del jarrón hasta que pareció un hermoso arreglo floral, pero antes de eso, vertió líquido en la bolsita plástica sellándola muy bien.

-¡Listo! – Sonrió orgullosa.

Tenía conocimientos sobre drogas y sobre envenenamientos, después de todo, así se habían desecho Frank y ella del antiguo Terror Helado. Con pequeñas dosis en cada bebida que se le servía.

La zorra tomó la bandeja, colocó el jarrón a un lado de las supuestas inyecciones para el paciente ,que no eran otra cosa más que morfina, tal vez le serían de utilidad al igual que la pistola que guardaba entre sus ropas, aunque confiaba más en su letal coctel.

Y así, con total confianza y tranquilidad salió, dejando todo limpio dentro del lugar.

-" _Esta es una noche con palabras no mencionadas… –_ Caminó, improvisando aún, bandeja en pata.- _…Y tú dices que soy la única…-_ La puerta automática del área sur se abrió para darle paso. La luz tenue iluminaba todo el pasillo y la gran mayoría ya descansaba. -… _la única..."_

Divisó a los policías, de pie frente a la puerta, tomando café expreso y charlando entre ellos .Ya se había dado cuenta que eran oficiales de turno y que la siguiente pareja regresaría hasta el amanecer.

-¡Hora de la medicina!- Habló animada al acercarse a ellos, un león robusto y su compañero cánido un poco más bajo.

-Buenas noches señorita.- Saludaron, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Ha pedido algo el señor Rey? – Preguntó, como la excelente actriz que era.

-No, ha estado tranquilo todo el rato.- Le respondió el león.

-Qué suerte. Bueno, si no les molesta tengo que ponerle sus inyecciones y hacer el reporte de la noche. No tardaré demasiado, es importante que descanse bien.

-No se preocupe, adelante.

Ambos le dieron espacio, abriendo la puerta, que para esas horas debía permanecer cerrada con llave.

-Llame si necesita algo. –El lobo sostuvo la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-Claro- Sonrió dulcemente. –Gracias.

Una vez encerrada con Archie Rey, pudo ver que el tipo estaba despierto todavía, mirando de la televisión que colgaba frente a su cama, con una lámpara encendida a un lado, las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces del techo apagadas. El escenario no podía ser más perfecto.

El tigre puso mala cara nada más verla.

-Muy bien señor Rey, es hora de dormir. -Kitty tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. Archie de inmediato rechinó los dientes, fastidiado. Seguro harto de las malditas enfermeras todo el día.- Pero antes, su medicación.

-Vaya mierda…cuando me dejaran en paz…- Bufó, sentándose en la cama. Ya no tenía caso oponerse a las enfermeras, mejor era que hicieran su trabajo y se largaran.

Observó en silencio a la hembra, primero con fastidio y después con curiosidad: era una zorra blanca, no tenía idea de que esa clase de depredadores trabajaran ahí.

-Descuide, señor. Será muy rápido y no le dolerá nada. -Ella le daba la espalda mientras sacaba de un cajón frente a él la faja para medir la presión, varias agujas y la tablilla de reporte clínico.

Archie la miró con mucho interés cuando la escuchó hablar.

-" _¿Pero acaso mi corazón se romperá cuando la noche se encuentre con la luz de la mañana…? -_ De pronto su voz se le hacía familiar, más cuando la escuchó cantar suavemente, como si estuviera sola al tiempo que se ocupaba de sus cosas. - _¿…Me seguirás amando mañana?"_

Ella se dio la vuelta para observarlo con una enorme sonrisa filosamente dentada, con la bandeja llena de cosas.

A cada paso que se acercaba a él podía detallarla más y más, su rostro le era vagamente conocido y no sabía de dónde.

-" _Me gustó haber conocido tu amor, es…es un amor del que puedo estar segura…"-_ Puso su carga en la mesita de noche y luego se dispuso a cambiar la bolsita de suero que ya estaba agotada por la que traía. Lo hizo rápido, ajustando bien la manguerita para que de inmediato el líquido bajara.

Él sintió un leve dolor cuando el suero llego a su vena.

-Deme su brazo por favor. – Le pidió al sentarse en la silla a su derecha, para ajustar la faja de presión, ignorando los ojos interrogativos del tigre y tomando su brazo.

Agarró la tabilla y tomó nota de los números, después se quedó quieta.

-¿Todo…todo en orden, enfermera? - No pudo evitar preguntar. Esa tipa actuaba extraño.

-Sí, lo está. – Al fin se dignó a verlo a los ojos. Y Archie Rey abrió los suyos con sorpresa cuando notó la mirada intensa y absolutamente familiar: Un color amarillento con anillos verdes a su alrededor, resplandeciente, astuto…- Solo tengo unas preguntas para usted.

Y cuando la zorra sonrió de nuevo la reconoció en un destello.

-No…-Susurró, delirante, aún tomado del brazo por ella.- Eres…eres... ¿Jane?– Preguntó muy sorprendido , no había olvidado su cara.

Era Jane, una peligrosa mercenaria que había trabajado para él hacía varios años. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¿Me extrañaste, Archie? – Usaba un tono dulce, pero en su mirada había maldad, siempre había maldad y perversión.

-¿Cómo…cómo es que…? Tú…- No entendía nada. Creía que estaba soñando. – Han pasado años desde la última vez que los vi a ti o a tu novio.

No tenía motivos para sospechar nada malo, salvo la extraña razón por la que ella estaba ahí.

-Es mi esposo ahora. Algunas cosas han cambiado.

-No lo dudo, ¿Pero qué haces aquí Jane? ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

-Mi nombre ahora es Kitty, Kitty van Tousse.

-Kitty…- Ese nombre le ponía los pelos de punta. Era el nombre de la traicionera coneja.

-Así es y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Archie se sorprendió.

-¿Ayudarme? – Se rió ligeramente, escéptico, siguiéndola con la mirada cuando tomó el jarrón y sacó las flores, tirándolas al suelo. -¿Ayudarme a escapar de aquí? ¿Por qué? En primero lugar, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Porque te estaba buscando. Bueno, mi marido me envió a buscarte. Es el jefe de la mafia polar…

-¿Frank? – No podía creerlo. Ese bueno para nada nunca había sido capaz ni de formar una reputación o de preservar ningún legado ¿Ahora era el mandamás de Zona Polar? Imposible.

-Sí, se convirtió en el actual Terror Helado. Como te decía, algunas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, viejo amigo.

-Vaya…me cuesta trabajo creer eso. Supongo que ahora nadan en dinero ¿No es así? ¿Traes algún negocio para mí? – Empezaba a ser una visita interesante.

-Se puede decir que sí, que vine a verte por un negocio importante, verás…la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque hay un maldito clan de zorros pulgosos que han robado una gran cantidad de dinero a nuestra mafia. – Ante Archie sacó un sobre blanco- Seguro estás enterado.

La reacción de él fue aplastante, conocía la historia.

\- Cómo…

-Sabemos que has estado trabajando en conjunto con el Gran Clan en el contrabando de joyas. –Le tiró la misiva en el regazo.-La Madame es la intermediaria entre tú y el Gran Jefe.

Tomó el sobrecarta lo mejor que pudo. Bastante asombrado.

-¡¿Cómo es qué conseguiste esa información?! – No lo parecía, pero en su voz se notaba el miedo.- ¿Qué hiciste con Marie?

-Robé la carta que la vieja zorra envió a su hijo en la guarida del zorro, uno de nuestros espías nos dio la ubicación…- Explicó.- "El fabricante" así se hace llamar. Según ella, ustedes tres se iban a reunir en un lugar en específico para tratar negocios ¿Cierto?, pero la carta no decía el sitio exacto, parece que en los días previos a la entrega de esto le diría donde iba a ser la reunión. – Se puso de pie, con los brazos tras su espalda.- En fin, ni a la fuerza conseguimos que nos lo dijera, solo logre sacarle el nombre del que esconde las joyas…tú.

Archie se quedó mudo y paralizado, la observó darle la vuelta a su cama y posicionarse al lado de la barra que sostenía las bolsas con sueros.

-Aun somos amigos, ¿Verdad? Y por esa vieja amistad, me dirás dónde está esa mercancía, ¿Cierto…? Frank odiaría perder la parte que le corresponde por permitir, sin conocimiento de causa, el paso de esos camiones por sus territorios. Todos ustedes lo saben, sin embargo tratan de burlarse de sus leyes pero descuida, él te perdonara sí nos ayudas a recuperarlo y yo te sacaré de aquí. Tengo el hospital asediado de mercenarios, puedes confiar en mí.

-No, no sé…

-Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo son unas cuantas palabras.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo una gruesa jeringa ya lista con una filosa aguja, cargada de morfina. Sí había calculado bien, el efecto de las pastillas comenzaría a surtir dentro de un par de minutos, solo necesitaría adormecerlo un poco para acelerar el proceso.

-¿Qué-qué haces?- Trató de atraparla con las garras, pero Kitty fue más rápida.

O él demasiado lento.

-Tratando de convencerte. – Le mostró amenazadoramente la jeringa, distrayéndolo una fracción de segundo, momento que aprovechó para darle una fuerte cachetada, y desorientándolo, se le tiró encima sobre la cama.

-No…- Quiso apartarla, pero el otro brazo preso de la esposa no lo dejaba llegar a ella. Trataba de inyectarlo.

– Quizá no estés… enterado, pero el zorro que irrumpió en tu casino ayer…es el mismo con el que debías citarte. –Archie la miró espantado. Kitty tenía suficiente fuerza para retenerlo debajo suyo.- ¡Ah! Entonces sí lo sabes. Debió contarte sobre él el policía orejón, supe que venía a ¡entrevistarte!- Seguía luchando por llegar a su cuello.- Pero apuesto a que no sabes su nombre. Se llama _Nick_ Wilde y es el actual Fabricante, el remplazo de mi suegro y seguramente robó tu carta para saber en dónde están las joyas.

Forcejearon, Kitty se llevó un par de furiosos aruños pero no desistió hasta insertar la aguja directo a su cuello, él perdía fuerzas al sentirse entumecido. El efecto era casi de inmediato.

-No seas tan malvado, Archie. En serio necesito que me digas donde-está-el- dinero…o tendré que usar métodos más…eficientes. –Alcanzó la jarra con agua envenenada.

Archie se redujo a temblores, grandes y pausadas bocanadas de aire y espuma en su hocico.

-La…coneja. – Ahogó las palabras, más desorientado que consiente.- Kitty…Kitty…-Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-¿Quién? – Ella lo miraba atentamente.

-La coneja me dejó y… robó mi…carta- Sentía calambres en todo el cuerpo. – Era su cómplice…

-¿Quieres decir que Wilde no estaba sólo?

Eso la impresionó, ¿Nick estaba trabajando con una coneja? ¡Él ya tenía la dirección, llegaría antes que ella al lugar!

-Por favor… has que se detenga…duele ¡Duele! – Los ojos del tigre estaban vidriosos.

-No, no… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dime dónde guardaste la mercancía!- Jaló de su túnica azul- ¡O juro que te mataré!- Desesperadamente le vació el líquido del jarrón sobre su boca haciendo que tragara parte de él mientras luchaba por apartarse de ella igual de desesperado.

Se estaba ahogando, así que Kitty se detuvo.

Tocía mucho.

-No, no, duele, por favor…

De pronto la voz de uno de los policías se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Habla ya, infeliz! ¡Sé que aún puedes!

-Mi mansión…por favor…en la 568…-Respiraba agitado, quería quitársela de encima pero Kitty ponía presión, preparada para obligarlo a beber lo que restaba. – Frost…Frost…

-¿Frost Lagoon? ¡¿Ese es el lugar?! - Haciendo que bebería más, presionando su cara contra la almohada.

-Frost Lagoon. Lo juro, lo juro…

Silencio.

Kitty alejó el jarrón de él, ya había sido suficiente tortura.

Se escucharon balazos y gritos desde afuera.

Estaba lista para irse. No había tiempo que perder, Nick estaba tras las joyas también.

-Jane… ¿Jane vas a liberarme ahora?– Hablaba arrastrando las palabras y sus ojos perdían su órbita, la espuma empezó a brotar de su hocico en mayor proporción y prácticamente estaba tieso.

\- Claro que sí. –Sonrió al tiempo que sacaba el revólver de su bolsillo y lo puso debajo de su barbilla. Él lloró aterrado, agonizando y sin tener idea de lo que pasaba más allá de sentir sus tripas como dentro de un horno y los músculos atrofiados.- Nada personal, querido.

La zorra disparó y la pared blanca se pintó con una explosión de sangre, igual que su pelaje.

Ella simplemente se levantó, mirando el desastre a su alrededor, incluso sintió el ardor de varios rasguños en la cara y como se había empapado de suero.

-¡¿Señora, todo listo?! –Le gritaron desde afuera.

-Sí, voy en un segundo. – Respondió.

.

- _"Así que dime cómo, porque no quiero preguntar de nuevo…-_ Tomó la carta, suspirando hondamente- _¿Me seguirás amando mañana?"_

Salió para encontrarse con un charco de sangre de ambos cuerpos en el suelo y sus mercenarios esperándola mientras alarmas sonaban en señal de alerta por fuego.

" _¿Me seguirás amando mañana?"_

.

.

.

 **Zona Polar, ubicación pérdida.**

Frank hacía horas había dejado su taller y se había dirigido hacia uno de sus clubes privados.

Jugó a las cartas por varias horas, bebió y charló animadamente con otros grandes criminales y todo sin salir de su cubículo oscuro. La identidad del más grande rey de la mafia zorruna debía ser protegida y toda su gente se aseguraba de que así fuera.

Excepto el propio Frank…cuando bebía y repentinamente se sentía de buen humor. Así que cuando se encontraba en tal estado poco le importaban las cosas y quién le llevara la contraria, lo lamentaría.

Al poco rato se aburrió de guardar las apariencias y de ver las mismas caras de siempre, entonces ordenó la presencia un par de zorritas a una de las habitaciones.

¡Al diablo con Kitty!

Ella era la principal causa de que quisiera olvidarlo todo por un momento. Ella era el motivo de sus penas… ella era una traidora, una infiel y el amor de su vida.

Sabía que al poco rato se iba a aburrir de esas hembras por más hermosas y juguetonas que fueran, sin embargo continuó, desvistiendo a una al desgarrar sus ropas, disfrutando del masaje de la otra.

Pero la burbuja de placer se reventó de pronto, cuando uno de sus guardaespaldas llamó al otro lado de la cortina purpura.

-Señor, tiene una visita. – Frank ni escuchaba, perdido totalmente entre los pechos blancos de la zorra castaña en su regazo.- ¿Señor? Dice que es importante.

-Suena urgente, _cariño.-_ Le susurró la pelirroja que colgaba de su cuello, lamiendo su oreja larga y lentamente.

El zorro gruñó, harto de que lo molestaran.

-¡Dile que se vaya al infierno! No quiero hablar con nadie ahora. Estoy muy ocupado.

Las zorritas se echaron a reír a lo bajo, creyéndose más importantes que cualquier asunto que pudiera tratar _el señor_ en ese instante.

Pero, al parecer, no era así.

Irrumpió en la cámara un zorro rojo y alto, sin preocuparse si estaba o no interrumpiendo algo. Las chicas se alarmaron cuando el desconocido entró, parándose de brazos cruzados al pie de la cama.

-Afuera, señoritas. –Ordenó.

Frank perdió todo rastro de su anterior felicidad inducida por el alcohol y lanzó una maldición feroz al ver que se trataba de su informante, haciendo que la pareja salieran casi corriendo, recogiendo sus ropas.

El espía iba muy bien abrigado para evitar ser reconocido.

-¿Qué mierda quieres a esta hora? – Ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse. – Espero que sea algo bueno o haré que me la chupes…- Se rió solo, estaba bastante borracho.

-Es sobre Wilde y el Gran Clan. Salí de la cuidad desde muy temprano, apenas acabamos la reunión y resolví unos asuntos.

Frank entrecerró los ojos: Odiaba escuchar ese nombre.

-Te oigo.

-Bueno, confirmamos que William sí fue hallado. Todo salió a la perfección, el lugar a donde movimos su cuerpo fue de gran ayuda para que el ZPD lo encontrara. A estas alturas Savage debe de saber que se trata de él.

-Excelente. – Se permitió una sonrisilla divertida. –Temía de que no sucediera, tardamos mucho en encontrar esa bolsa de huesos y enterrarlos cerca de las minas de dinamita. Tengo que reconocer que fue una gran idea.

-De nada.- Asintió el zorro.- También casi matamos a los secuaces de Wilde, los pobres idiotas por poco se mean encima cuando se enteraron del cadáver, no tienen ni idea de que lo removimos, pero al final no los acabamos pues Wilde interfirió. Como de costumbre, haciéndose el héroe. Por algo lo llaman también el "Robin Hood de los patéticos" – Se burló abiertamente.

Aunque a Frank no le había ni la mínima de gracia. No hallaba la hora de tapizar su morada con el pellejo de ese zorro. Sí, desollarlo y hacerse un abrigo también sonaba maravilloso.

Su espía se sirvió un trago de su ron caro.

-Y esto también te gustara, Nick y los suyos se dirigen hacía Frost Lagoon por las joyas y no están solos, los acompaña una coneja, policía además. Judith Hopps, se llama.

Pese a su estado, el Terror Helado sonrió malignamente con un pensamiento que solo él conocía, haciéndolo ver más lúcido de lo que en realidad estaba.

-¿Ah sí?- Estiró la pata para recibir el vaso lleno- ¿Judith Hopps, la coneja de las flores tóxicas?

-La misma.

-Que interesante.

No dijo más, con la vista concentrada en algún punto mientras meditaba. No había nada más que su aliado debiera saber.

-Ahora háblame de su hembra, ¿Dónde está ahora? – Frank parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a verlo. - ¿Fue tras Wilde?

-No, ella está en busca de Archie Rey y las joyas…- Tomó un largo sorbo, pensativo- Pero para esta hora ya debe estar en Frost Lagoon también.

Su cambio de actitud fue radical, parecía... ¿Preocupado?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, hijo?

-¿Qué…?-El zorro se le acercó apenas un poco, haciendo que reaccionará.- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! – Se incorporó bruscamente, acomendándose la ropa. -Y no me llames así- Le amenazó.- Apenas si somos parientes.

-Somos más que eso, Frank, somos compañeros.

-Somos socios. Yo soy el Terror Helado, soy como tu jefe, no olvides eso.

Él sonrió ladinamente.

-Entonces como tu socio, déjame decirte que no ganaras nada preocupándote por la _señora van Tousse._ Sí, va a verse con Wilde, pero eso qué importa. –Se encogió de hombros como si fuera una nimiedad cualquiera aún ante el ceño fruncido del zorro blanco.- Ella es una profesional, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sabe lo importante que es atraer a Wilde y a sus niños exploradores hacia nosotros. No se ira con él, ni se ablandara. Tú tranquilo, todo saldrá con éxito.

Frank deseaba que así fuera, pero conocía a Kitty. Sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

-Los Wilde son nuestra maldición. –Fue lo único que dijo, sintiendo como bullía la rabia en su interior.

.

.

.

 **De vuelta en la mansión de Skye.**

 **10:20 p.m.**

Una vez que el ambiente se relajó y todos aceptaron las reglas (algunos casi obligados), comenzaron a idear el plan. Skye era la experta en el tema, así que les propuso a Nick y a los suyos algunas estrategias para entrar sin ser vistos: Desde abrir túneles en la nieve hasta echar a algunos como carnada para que hacía los demás pudieran entrar trepando los muros. La zorra tenía equipo para escalar, ya que las paredes, según Nick y Finn, eran muy altas y también tenía suficiente armamento y explosivos ocultos en el sótano, algo que a Terry y a Dennys los puso de buen humor, no había nada que les gustara más que hacer volar edificios.

Todos opinaban y aportaban ideas.

Judy, aunque no aprobara la clase de violencia, incluso sanguinaria de sus compañeros, estaba bastante animada con el asunto, asegurándoles de que era capaz de abrir túneles bajo la nieve con mucha facilidad.

Nick, tramposo por naturaleza, le gustaba la idea de usar carnada para asegurarse de sí habían o no guardaespaldas al asecho.

Y en cuanto a Rob y a Finnick, ellos estarían bien si lograban matar a unos cuantos gatos en el proceso, cubriéndoles la espalda a los demás. Y las chicas los apoyaban, hacía mucho tiempo que no salían de cacería.

-Muy bien, yo creo que si combinamos los…

Skye fue interrumpida cuando una voz alarmada la acalló con gritos desde el salón principal.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?! – Se levantó de prisa y por pura curiosidad los demás salieron detrás de ella para ver de quién se trataba.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Era muy tarde para recibir visitas a esa hora, pero al parecer esa "visita" era alguien que muy regularmente se paseaba por la casa de Skye.

-¡¿Honey?! – La reconoció nada más ver sus pequeñas patitas haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sostener una enorme pila de libros y periódicos. Caminaba tambaleándose por todo el salón, tratando de ver hacia adelante. -Así que aquí estás, contigo quería hablar…

Honey Badger era una pequeña y regordeta tejón castaña oscura. Y era la mejor amiga de Skye y su mayor dolor de cabeza.

-¿Skye, eres tú? – Trataba de ver por encima de sus libros. Dio varias vueltas hasta quedar de espaldas al público que la observaba.

-Quién más sino.- La zorra sostenía sus caderas, impaciente. -¿Qué haces trayendo basura a mi casa? Estamos muy ocupados ahora.

Nick sonrió ampliamente, adelantándose para poder verla.

-Sí, sí ya sé…- Soltó la montaña de papeles, desarmándola al instante. Llevaba un overol de estilo militar, bastante gastado y sucio. –Pero no vengo por ti…vengo por la heroína de heroínas…- Se giró, sacudiéndose. Tenía un aspecto bastante punk, con perforaciones en sus orejas y su cabello en mohicano. -¿Dónde está?

A Nick le brillaron los ojos nada más verla, abriendo los brazos para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo y ella ahogó una exclamación cuando localizo el motivo de regreso a la mansión de Skye.

-Tú…- Corrió de prisa a su encuentro, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-Oh Honey…- El zorro extendió los brazos más.

-He esperado este momento desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

–Yo te he echado de me…Qué…

Pero Honey había corrido a abrazar a quién consideraba su más grande heroína, dejando a Nick con los brazos abiertos y una expresión incrédula cuando pasó a su lado y se lanzó contra Judy Hopps.

-¡Dulces galletas con queso! –Judy se quedó quieta, sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando la pequeña tejón se abrazó a ella.

Eso nadie lo esperaba.

-Honey… ¿Honey qué haces?- Nick estaba asombrado y los demás zorros se echaron a reír. –Soy yo, Nick ¡Estoy de este lado!

-Lo sé, lo sé ¡Es tan genial! – Decía sin soltar a la coneja.

-Un…un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal-Pidió Judy, incomoda y sin saber a qué se debía esa reacción de la amiga de Nick.

¿Qué era mejor, ser recibida con un arma en la frente o con un abrazo estrangulador? Judy jamás comprendería qué ocurría con los amigos de Nick Wilde.

-Ya, ya, basta de teatro…- Skye intervino, soltando a Honey a la fuerza, quién parecía pegada a Judy.

Honey aspiró hondo cuando Skye la alejó.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar…

-Lo notamos.- Ahora Nick esperaba una explicación, indignado por cómo lo ignoró la tejón en primer momento. ¿Así lo recibía después de tantos años?

-Oh Nick, también estás aquí.- Contestó, abrazándolo al fin con mucho afecto.

A Honey se le iba la cabeza de vez en cuando. Era particularmente despistada y excéntrica.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Respondió, olvidando el desplante anterior. Era genial volver a verla. –Pero qué pasó, ¿De dónde conoces a Zanahorias?

-¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? –Skye interrogó a Finn y a Dennys que no paraban de carcajearse.

-Nada, solo le contamos quién era la coneja.

-¿Y eso qué? – Judy estaba confundida, más cuando ellos volvieron a reír.

-Lo qué pasa, es que Honey es fanática de eventos conspirativos y esas cosas raras…-Terry le hizo saber en un susurro. Así habían logrado deshacerse de Honey en la tarde mientras seguían maniatados.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Oficial Hopps.- Honey volvió a llamar su atención.- No sabe lo feliz que estoy por conocerla al fin.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, usted desenmascaró a la oveja mentirosa y el suero de los aulladores.

Judy lo comprendió todo de inmediato.

-Así que de eso se trata. –Nick se rió, divertido por el asunto. Honey nunca cambiaba, seguía con sus "estudios" de conspiración y eventos paranormales.

-Bueno, yo…

-Es todo un honor conocerla- Judy se sonrojó.- ¡Oh! Venga, venga he traído todo mi material de investigación sobre Los aulladores…-La tomó de la pata con entusiasmo.-Verá, yo me dedico a eso y también estaba detrás de esa oveja…pero venga, por favor, vea lo que he traído.

Honey estaba muy emocionada y volvió hacía su pila de papeles dispuesta a enseñarle a Judy todo.

-No te preocupes, Zanahorias, solo está siendo amable.

Nick se sentía 5 años más joven al recordar cuando conoció a su amiga y le compartía sus teorías conspirativas, así que por nada del mundo iba a perderse todo lo que Honey traía consigo. Sería divertido.

Rob, Terry y Dennys los siguieron también. No había mucho que hacer hasta la hora de partir hacia Frost Lagoon, que sería hasta la medianoche.

Al ver que todos se dispersaban detrás de Honey y Judy, Skye mandó a sus mercenarias a preparar los carros con todo lo que iban a necesitar.

La zorra de pronto notó que Finn no se encontraba en la sala, se había marchado sin que lo vieran. Echó un vistazo al grupo alrededor de Honey y al ver que estaban distraídos, se fue detrás de él, sabiendo muy bien donde lo encontraría.

Y en efecto, cinco minutos después lo encontró en la azotea, fumando un cigarrillo.

-No puedes hacer eso aquí, hay niños.

Skye rompió el silencio, acercándose a él, colgado de la baranda y viendo hacia la pequeña cuidad a lo lejos. Hacía frío.

-Oh vamos, estoy afuera…-Solo quiso salir a tomar aire fresco y esa hembra inoportuna llegaba con regaños. –Déjame en paz, ¿Quieres?

-Estás preocupado.

-Pensativo.

-Harto, diría yo…

A pesar de su protesta, le arrebato el cigarro para darle un leve jalón.

Finnick sonrió, sabía que en el fondo ella no era tan mandona, que seguía siendo la misma zorra atrevida de siempre. Eso era bueno.

-Me conoces bien.

-Bah, eres muy transparente Finn.

-Entonces, ¿Sabes lo que me tiene así, cariño?

Skye aspiró hondo y luego soltó la nube de humo.

-Por supuesto. Te preocupa Nick- Respondió.- A mí también. Está muy apegado con esa coneja.

Le ofreció de vuelta el cilindro.

-Ella es intocable. Nick la protege con su vida.

Eso Skye lo sabía, se había dado cuenta desde que los había visto en la cuidad de arriba. Pero deseaba saber el porqué.

-Y tú sabes porqué- Nada más decirlo, Finn frunció el ceño, llevándose el cigarro al hocico. -¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

Skye se había acercado más a él, ansiosa de saciar su curiosidad, pero Finn la conocía, estaba tratando de _engatusarlo_. Ya lo había hecho antes, cuando era tan idiota para no darse cuenta de los embrujos de una zorra cuando deseaban algo. Por eso le había dicho a Nick miles de veces que no creyera en Kitty, pero él nunca quiso escucharlo. Ellos eran maestros del engaño, pero las zorras eran meretrices de la seducción y solo por eso eran el doble de peligrosas.

-Mueres por saberlo, ¿no? – Volvió a verla, con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Pero no es asunto tuyo.

-Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto…-Insistió, luego de una risa casi fingida.

-Olvídalo Skye.

Dio por terminada la charla, tirando la colilla y bajando de la baranda. Skye lo vio alejarse y volver adentro.

Ella no se daría por vencida hasta saber qué planeaban esos tres.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡Ta daaaa! ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo? Espero que más entretenido que pesado (Cerca de 7, 400 palabras de altibajos emocionales. Este fic es medio bipolar jajaja primero mató despiadadamente a alguien y luego hago escenas cómicas con Honey, Quien me entiende (? :V Y es, además, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora), Ahora lo que más me interesa de este episodio ¿Y la sección de Kitty? Al principio, cuando iba redactándola, me pareció un poco duro y supe que tenía que ponerle advertencia de rigor, aunque al releerlo y editarlo no me lo pareció tanto. No sé, juzguen ustedes, igual sería horrible morir de esa forma y sé que ya no verán a Kitty de la misma manera después de esto jaja Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, fue un** _ **"trabajazo**_ **" como no tiene idea esa sección, incluso me arriesgue a hacerlo tipo songfic tratando de darle un toque más tétrico. Meh.**

 ***La hermosísísísísíma canción** _ **"Will you still love tomorrow"**_ **, por supuesto, de Amy Winehouse. Tampoco volverán a escucharla igual después de esto xD**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos sus comentarios y por seguir conmigo hasta este punto. Hacen que todo este revoltijo de ideas locas valgan cada minuto que paso frente al computador :´3 Este es un momento importante en la historia y mis esfuerzos están a mil por hora por que todo salga bien. En el siguiente cap es probable que veamos a ambos bandos en la mansión del difunto, pero no será hasta el #30 que finalmente Kitty y Nick se verán. ¡Estoy demasiado emocionada por ello! 30 capítulos después volverán a estar juntos…en una misma escena, descuiden :v xD**

 **Sin más que agregar, salvo que mañana empiezo con una hoja en blanco nuevamente, nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Los quiero.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.**

Skye regresó adentro, revisó que todos sus cachorros ya estuvieran acurrucados en sus camas, que Beth le hubiera echado llave a las habitaciones de las señoritas y así, segura de que ya podía irse tranquila volvió al salón donde se encontraban los demás.

-Me tomó un par de días rastrear las llamadas. Siempre escucho todo lo que hablan en la Alcaldía, ellos guardan secretos importantes y para estar segura estoy vigilándolos constantemente. Así que ese día percibí una señal telefónica poco común.

-Cielos, pero Honey, espiar al gobierno es ilegal.- Judy estaba absorta en su historia. A ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así.

-Ya lo sé, pero de no haberlo hecho nunca hubiese dado con esa trampa. No tiene idea de lo corruptos que son ahí dentro, Oficial. Empecé a sospechar de esa oveja, se comunicaba con un tipo y hablaban sobre cosas que yo no entendía…- Skye rodó los ojos, pasando de largo al grupo alrededor de Honey, quién no paraba de hablar y sacar cosas de su mochila para darle más emoción a su relato.

Se encerró en su estudio y sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio las mochilas de Nick y Judy. Sus compañeras también habían guardado las armas de Judy, las cuales le devolvería ahora que estaban en el mismo bando. No confiaba en ella, así que ver qué traía en su bolso era necesario.

-Mmm…parece que no tiene intenciones de regresar a casa.- Solo había ropa, cartuchos de balas, esposas y varios chalecos policiacos. Siguió rebuscando y en fondo encontró un móvil envuelto en una blusa.- ¿Y esto?

Observó el celular apagado, deduciendo que la pequeña mentirosa sí esperaba tener una oportunidad para comunicarse con alguien en algún momento.

-Lo sabía.

Al encenderlo, saltaron de inmediato varios mensajes de voz, todos de ese mismo día en la tarde. Skye se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y luego se dispuso a escuchar los audios, que para ser tantos solo podían ser por una razón de peso.

 _ **-"¡Judy! ¿Dónde estás ahora?**_ – Habló una voz masculina, fuerte y autoritaria. Skye reconoció enseguida los matices de ese tono, que aun que era más grave, le fue sumamente familiar. Sintió que el alma se le escapó del cuerpo por un segundo. - _ **Voy camino a tu casa, necesito que me contestes. Es urgente"**_

-¿Jack? - Sus ojos celestes se humedecieron por la extraña emoción que la invadió. Hacía mucho que había dejado de seguirlo, más concretamente cuando se enteró de que se había marchado hacia algún lugar privado en Plaza Sahara con la que sería su esposa en los próximos meses y su pequeño bebé de 3 años, quién era Tom, su hijo mayor . –Es Jack.

En 15 años de no saber nada más del que fuera su más grande amor y al que había renunciado al comprender que era imposible, de pronto estaba ahí escuchándolo desde el celular de esa policía.

¿Qué sería de su vida ahora?

¿Tendría una familia ya?

¿Seguía trabajando para la policía?

¿Había vuelto al Centro?

De lo que sí podía dar fe era que él y Judy se conocían y estaban en contacto.

Siguió escuchando los demás mensajes, perdida totalmente en su voz, a veces molesta, a veces angustiada. En todos le pedía que contestara a sus llamadas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Skye notó que después de las 5:30 pm ya no había marcado más. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

-No parecía alarmado. Quizá debería…

Se mordió el labio, tentada a marcar al número de Jack solo para saber sí se encontraba bien.

…O quizá solo para escucharlo.

Y quizá todavía estaba un poco enamorada de esa liebre adorable.

-¡No, no! ¡¿En qué piensas Skye?! Es obvio que está buscando a Hopps, ella debió irse sin dar explicaciones y él es policía. Si lo llamo puede que rastreé la llamada hasta aquí. -Desistió de hacerlo, suspirando hondamente: Otra oportunidad que dejaría ir.

Para evitar cometer una torpeza, apagó el móvil y lo guardó entre la ropa de Judy.

Inspeccionó en la de Nick y no halló nada comprometedor, más que ropa sucia revuelta con la limpia.

Al menos se convenció de que la coneja decía la verdad y no había contactado con nadie del departamento policial.

Guardó las armas de Judy en su mochila y salió.

Ya era hora de partir.

.

.

.

 **Hogar de los Savage, Plaza Sahara.**

 **10:50 p.m.**

Mientras, Jack seguía en la misma posición en la que se había mantenido las últimas 4 horas desde que regresó a su casa.

Encerrado en su despacho en total oscuridad, con la única compañía de una lámpara de mesa encendida, movía ligeramente su sillón giratorio, apoyando su codo contra el brazo de la silla y el puño contra su mejilla y sin despegar la mirada de la pluma-grabadora de Judy y la nota hecha pedazos en el escritorio frente a él, mientras presionaba un lápiz contra su diario de notas.

Se encontraba totalmente sumergido en el caos de pensamientos que devoraban su cabeza.

"Kitty van Tousse".

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces reprodujo la grabadora y seguía sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Según la información que Judy había rescatado en los últimos días, había una zorra roja llamada Kitty van Tousse que había desaparecido aproximadamente hacía un par de semanas y era la prometida de un tal Nicholas Wilde, quién fue el que dio el aviso a la central del departamento. El nombre del zorro no le decía nada más allá de su obvia falsedad, pero el de la hembra era un verdadero problema.

Ese simple apellido traslado a Jack al terrible inicio de la historia:

William van Tousse rondaba los cincuenta años cuando atravesó el mar en compañía de su hermano menor, la esposa de éste y su propio hijo, un niño de 11 años.

Los van Tousse habían sido una fracturada familia mafiosa que había emigrado del extranjero hacia la gran Zootopia en busca de nuevos territorios luego de que la mayoría se mataran entre ellos mismos a justa razón de pelear poder y riqueza. Los que sobrevivieron se adueñaron de barrios y clanes más pequeños hasta formar una mega corporación que se dedicaba a desarrollar armas bélicas.

Cuando su presencia se hizo demasiado notoria, el Escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales del ZPD General empezó a darles cacería. Jack tenía 25 años y apenas iniciaba su carrera cuando fue seleccionado para participar en la misión. Su padre, con quién compartía nombre, era el Jefe del grupo de grandes y fuertes policías. Era un brillante líder autentico, era astuto, temerario y no había nada ni nadie que lo intimidara.

Se pasaron 10 años tratando de atrapar a los zorros, que día a día los doblegaban en número y en armas. Frenaban sus ataques, sus robos y secuestros, capturaban a cuantos podían y mantenían la cuidad lo más segura posible. En varias ocasiones el Jefe Jack logró verse cara a cara con William, pero éste siempre conseguía escapar. Cada vez más incapaz de controlar su demencia, fabricando armas cada vez más letales y por último, los sanguinarios collares. No le bastaba con aterrorizar a los civiles, quería tener esclavos. Depredadores y presas por igual.

Un día, ambos enemigos desaparecieron en una violenta persecución. El joven Jack no se quedó de brazos cruzados, inmediatamente movilizó a todo el equipo que necesitaba, tratando por todos los medios dar con el paradero de ambos, sin perder la esperanza de que su padre siguiera luchando contra el zorro. Su reputación se vino a los suelos, paso de ser el ejemplar hijo del Jefe Jack Savage, a convertirse en un pobre loco que no le importaba sacrificar inocentes y buenos policías metiéndose en territorios asediados de zorros criminales.

Al poco tiempo lo perdió todo, cuando finalmente encontraron el cuerpo de la valiente liebre policía.

Por 5 años más, Jack siguió trabajando para el ZPD Central pero su comportamiento y su obsesión por continuar la búsqueda del Fabricante hasta hacerlo pagar por sus actos solo empeoró y tuvieron que transferirlo. Dejando al SWAT y uniéndose al equipo forense de Plaza Sahara como criminólogo.

.

15 años después, cuando su vida era más tranquila y había formado un hogar con su esposa Sally sus 17 hijos, William van Tousse volvió a colocarse en su camino.

Él estaba muerto, pero su legado no lo estaba aún. El Fabricante seguía vivo.

¿Y Kitty van Tousse de dónde provenía?

Jack, en su profunda meditación, ya había descartado que esa supuesta zorra fuera hija de William: Él solo tenía un hijo, del que también había perdido el rastro, pero que sí aún seguía vivo tendría ya unos 26 años. Ella debía ser la esposa del chico.

-Y él debe ser El Fabricante…-Repuso, mirando fijamente sus apuntes.- Pero sí ella es su esposa, ¿Por qué este "Nick Wilde" dice que es su prometida? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo?

Cuando había resuelto lógicamente ese enigma, _Nick Wilde_ se metió en su camino.

-Judy dice que ambos son criminales y que trabajan con la mafia, de eso no me cabe duda, pero ¿Y El fabricante entonces? ¿Y si el pequeño van Tousse y Nick Wilde son el mismo zorro? …- Mientras más buscaba una respuesta sólida, nuevas preguntas lo asechaban. - ¡Ah! ¡Este es un laberinto sin salida…!

Se dio por vencido por esa noche. Recogió todo y sobándose la nuca salió de su oficina particular.

Necesitaba descansar pero dudaba que los problemas que llevaba encima lo dejaran conciliar el sueño. Incluso la situación de Judy lo tenía al borde de la histeria.

¿Qué debía hacer con ella?

-Quiere que me mantenga al margen, que la deje resolver esto sola… si la buscó la desenmascararé y la mataran y si no hago nada, lo harán de todas formas. ¡Qué dilema!

Pero antes de ir a su cuarto, hizo su recorrido nocturno por las habitaciones de sus hijos como todas las noches. Era tan poco el tiempo que podía dedicarles que apenas si alcanzaba a compartir la cena y ocasionalmente el desayuno en familia. A veces, si corría con suerte, encontraba a varios despiertos, sobretodo a los adolescentes, fuera frente al computador o estudiando, entonces se sentaba largo rato a charlar y escuchar sus inquietudes o lo genial que había ido su día. Luego se despedía con un beso de buenas noches para repetir el proceso con los más pequeños, siendo extremadamente mimoso. Ellos eran su vida, aún si parecía que solo vivía para trabajar.

Esa noche y a esas altas horas, muy a su pesar ya todos descansaban profundamente, así que Jack fue a dormir, acurrucándose al lado de Sally como tanto le gustaba.

Pero al poco rato que había cerrado los ojos recibió una llamada del ZPD Central:

Habían asesinado a Archie Rey en su cuarto de hospital.

.

.

.

 **Saliendo de Cypress Groove Lane.**

-Muy bien señoritas acabó la hora del té, ¿Listas para ir a patear algunos traseros?

Skye hizo acto de presencia en el salón, llamando la atención de todos.

-Definitivamente sí.

Nick se puso de pie, tomando su bolso cuando Skye se lo aventó. Ya había sido suficiente de pláticas divertidas con Honey y los demás. Tenían una tarea importante qué realizar y cómo concluyera lo definiría todo en el futuro.

-Y este me parece que es tuyo, Hopps. – Judy tomó el suyo, abriéndolo de inmediato para encontrarse con todas sus cosas en perfecto estado. – Bueno, tardaremos cerca de una hora en llegar a ThundraTown, así que, ¡Andando!

Todos la siguieron afuera cuando entregó el resto de las pertenencias, donde ya tenían todo listo para salir en dos van negras.

-Mira eso Finn, ¡Están en mejor estado que la tuya! – El aludido sólo rodo los ojos en gesto despectivo, girando las llaves en su dedo. – Hermosas.

-Ya desearan esas carcachas ser la mitad de maravillosas que mi _bebé_. –Se acercó a su propia minivan abrazando la puerta mimosamente; Tendría al menos 10 años de uso y recuerdos y no había calle de esa cuidad que no conociera.

Dennys, ignorando las palabras de Finn, dio un paso en dirección a los vehículos más grandes y lujosos pero Skye se lo impidió poniéndose frente a él.

-Ah, ah…- Lo frenó en seco. –Ni siquiera lo pienses. –Dennys tenía cara de interrogatorio.- _Ustedes_ irán en el vejestorio de Finn. Estoy segura que llegaran incluso antes que nosotras.

-¿Acaso huelo un reto?- Finn le respondió a lo lejos.

-Pero…

La zorra no dejó terminar a Dennys, presionó algo contra su pecho y se quitó de su camino para ir donde estaban Nick y los demás. Repartiendo antifaces a todos.

-¿Y esto? – Judy observó confundida el antifaz rojo: Cubría la mitad de la cara y tenía la forma de la cara de un zorro desde la parte superior de un hocico hasta las pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas. Los ojos eran cuencas vacías para permitir la visión y además tenía adherido en el interior un auricular con un sobresaliente y discreto micrófono para asegurar de que no perderían la comunicación si llegaban a separarse.

Nick, Finn y los chicos tomaron el suyo sin problemas, los dos primeros conocían bien los métodos de "La Sombra" Skye a la hora de trabajar. Les dio gabardinas negras y chalecos.

-Para proteger tu identidad, coneja. – Fue su respuesta. - Y te sugiero que la uses, ya bastante malo es para nosotros lidiar con felinos, que sí se enteran que eres una presa, seguro serás la primera en morir…ahora imagina con el clan de zorros enemigos.

Judy echó un vistazo a las acompañantes de Skye, todas lucían exactamente igual de gabán negro y sus máscaras idénticas que le era difícil saber cuál era cual. Incluso Nick y su pandilla podían confundirse fácilmente, así que se apresuró a colocarse la suya y subió la capucha de su sudadera para ocultar sus largas orejas. Seguía siendo diferente a ellos pero al menos se camuflaría mejor entre la manada.

-Excelente.- Skye sonrió con aprobación -Ven, tú irás con nosotras.

Se giró hacia Nick y éste solo asintió, siguiendo a los demás hacia la van del pequeño zorro.

-Te veré en Frost Lagoon, Zanahorias.

Ya se iban cuando Honey apareció con el enorme bolso que la hacía tambalear, corriendo hacia el vehículo antes de que Skye cerrara la puerta. Parecía lista para una excursión escolar.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué hay de mí?! – La zorra veloz suspiró hondo. Se había olvidado de ella. -¡También debo ir!

-No, tú te quedas aquí. – La detuvo apuntándola con el dedo índice. – No vamos de paseo. Es un asunto serio. De encubierto.

-Pero, pero…

-Nada, no insistas. –Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Honey metió el bolso para impedírselo. – ¡Honey! ¡Por un demonio! Iremos a matar zorros.

-Yo podría ser de ayuda.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes pelear!

-No, pero soy experta en tecnología. ¡Qué tal sí hay alarmas que tengan que desactivar o cámaras de seguridad!– Expuso sin darse por vencida. Quería ser parte de la operación y ayudar a Judy a resolver su caso de meses de trabajo. – Seguro que no querrán dejarle un video a la policía.

Por un momento casi la convenció.

-No hace falta. Sabemos desmantelar instalaciones, somos ladronas. –Luchaba con la tejón para quitar su mochila de en medio. Nick y los demás ya se habían ido.

-Okey, Qué tal esto… "primeros auxilios"

-¿Qué? –Perdió la paciencia

-¡Por sí los dejan como raqueta de Tenis!

– ¡Por todos los…!

-Sí, sí, hace años estuve en varios países bajos sirviendo como enfermera de soldados heridos. Podría ser de utilidad, hasta traje mi equipo ¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera entrare a la mansión, te lo prometo.

Skye lo pensó por varios segundos. Quizá sirviera para algo.

-¡Esta bien!- Cedió al fin, abriendo la puerta corrediza. La cara de la tejón se iluminó, subiendo deprisa y acomodándose entre ellas lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Esto será genial! – Exclamó eufórica.

-Pero te quedarás aquí dentro todo el rato.- Le advirtió.

-¡Cómo mande, Sargento!

.

.

.

 **Entrando a ThundraTown.**

Kitty aún vestida de enfermera, tenía rastros de sangre seca sobre su cara y patas.

Habían escapado del Hospital con éxito luego de dejar un hermoso lienzo de sesos y sangre para la ZPD, quienes muy seguramente, no tardarían en llegar al recibir las llamadas urgentes de todas partes dentro del edificio.

Siendo el recorrido de un Estado a otro muy largo y con la necesidad de llegar antes que Nick Wilde (o al menos interceptarlo en el camino) habían tomado las calles a su disposición. Kitty era quién conducía e ignoraba en absoluto si rebasaba el límite o provocaba accidentes entre autos. Solo bastaba ver su semblante desde que había salido del cuarto de A. R. para saber qué no podía discutírsele ninguna acción, así que sus acompañantes dentro del vehículo solo se dedicaron a preparar sus armas.

El otro auto seguía al de Kitty lo más rápido que podía.

La zorra miraba hacía al frente con seriedad, esquivando carros y dejando atrás los semáforos junto a las seguras protestas ajenas y así se mantuvo hasta que salieron del Centro y atravesaron ThundraTown.

Ella conocía bien esa residencia en Frost Lagoon, alguna vez compartió habitación con Frank siendo invitados del tigre en este lugar.

Tardaría cerca de media hora en llegar y solo podía rezar para que Nick no se fuera antes con todo el dinero.

.

.

Solo que el zorro estaba lejos de desear los bienes ya perdidos del Gran Clan, lo que él más deseaba era atrapar a su estafadora prometida.

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde la última vez que la había visto entrar a su apartamento en ZooStreet y desde entonces lo único que verdaderamente necesitaba era saber la verdad sobre su engaño y si también todo el amor que le había profesado era una mentira o sí existía al menos una pizca de veracidad en sus sentimientos hacia él. Porque de ser así, aún cabía la posibilidad de hacerla desistir de sus planes con los collares, aún podía convencerla de volver.

Ella no era una desalmada, no era una criminal. ¡Ni siquiera sabía usar un arma! …O por lo menos eso quería seguir creyendo.

-" _Tenías razón, Frost Lagoon es más frío de lo que creí"._ – La voz de Judy lo regresó a la realidad: Ellas les llevaban una mínima ventaja. Finn se había encargado de quitar cualquier obstáculo de su camino con tal de enseñarle a Skye que no podía superar a su _"bebé"_ – _¡Puedo ver la villa desde aquí!_ "

Nick sonrió con afecto, imaginando la tonta sonrisa y los ojos violetas brillantes de la conejita al tener a Frost Lagoon pasando por su lado de la ventana. Ella siempre era entusiasta y bien podía apostar que, a pesar de todo, estaba emocionada por ser parte de la misión.

Presionó el botón del auricular para responderle de la misma manera, cuando Rob se le adelantó.

- _Ves, te lo dije. Espera a que tus patas toquen el hielo del lago._

Nick frunció el ceño. Judy no estaba hablando con él, sino con su amigo. Solo llevaban un día de conocerse y ya lo trataba mejor que a él.

Se escuchó el sonido de un crujido al otro lado.

-" _¿Judy? ¿Están bien?"_ – Preguntó Rob.

Denny y Terry se pusieron a reír cuando el zorro trepador cortó la misma pregunta de boca de Nick. Era divertido ver la cara del zorro rojo cada vez que Rob tenía un acercamiento con Judy.

 _-"Sí, estoy bien. Ya entramos al pueblo"._

 _-"Hay partes en el suelo que se quiebran con facilidad, tienen que tener cuidado"._

-Yo le dije eso primero. -Masculló Nick para sí, mirando hacia la ventana: Ya habían entrado a la villa también.

Cualquiera diría que estaba celoso, aunque tal vez solo fuera la impresión: hasta el momento no se había atrevido a reclamarle nada a Rob.

¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

No mucho, en realidad.

Solo tragar amargamente mientras los oía hablar y consideraba si todavía quería que el zorro trepador fuera su remplazo en el futuro.

" _ **Es un buen chico, pero Judy es especial y no me gusta compartir lo mío con nadie."**_

- _Nick, ¡respóndeme! –_ Dio un brinco en el asiento, Skye le habló.

 _-¿Qué? Sí, dime.-_ Presionó el auricular. Odiaba distraerse cuando necesitaba concentración total _\- Te escucho._

 _-No, en realidad no te estaba escuchando. –_ Finn, aun conduciendo, le contestó a la zorra. _– Creo que estaba muy entretenido rechinando los dientes y maldiciendo como un cachorro malcriado._

Los otros dos zorros no se perdían nada de lo que sucedía con Nick, Rob y Judy a la distancia, así que reírse de la situación se les antojaba delicioso.

 _-_ Que chistosito – Le gruñó al zorro de desierto.

-Entonces en qué piensas tanto, ¿eh?

-Te diré en qué luego de…

 _-¡Oh por favor!_ –Skye resopló.- _Déjense de tonterías. Wilde te decía que ya llegamos al centro del pueblo. Los esperamos debajo del puente para más indicaciones, conocen este sitio mejor que nosotras._

 _-De acuerdo, copiado._

A pesar de la mirada de desprecio por parte de Nick, Finnick siguió el camino luego de una sonora carcajada, bajando las colinas de nieve y atravesando las calles de hielo para dirigirse hacia donde aguardaban Skye y las demás zorras.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, se encontraron con Skye dando órdenes a la fila de sus acompañantes, cargadas con ametralladoras al hombro y equipo para escalar. Honey, como había prometido, se quedaría en la van el caso de emergencia y en compañía de tres vulpinas más que se encargarían de infiltrarse en los sistemas de seguridad y de dañar las cámaras. Judy solo escuchaba, con cierta admiración, la manera de operar de Skye, entendiendo por qué esa zorra fue la mayor ladrona de todo Zootopia. A la par de ellas, Judy sentía que solo cargaba su spray anti-zorros.

Ellos bajaron en seguida, Rob y Dennys cargaban las mochilas con sus paquetes de dinamita y demás explosivos.

-Creí que sería un lugar mucho más tranquilo. – Fue el saludo de Skye a los chicos cuando hicieron acto de presencia. Sobre ellos, la cuidad parecía muy animada y transitada para ser casi medianoche– Tendremos que separarnos hasta llegar a la zona de urbanización. – Dijo, refiriéndose a los residenciales a varias calles abajo dentro del enorme iglú. -Bien, tengo dos motos de esquí. Los demás deben ir a pie. Honey,Rose, Clara y Anne se quedan aquí. – Explicó. – El resto, quiero que rodeen la muralla. 5 al lado oeste, 5 al lado norte y el resto al sur.

Ella ya había formado los grupos y a las direcciones a donde debían ir, disponiendo de 15 zorras, Judy y ella.

– Pam conduciría la otra van hacia las afueras del iglú, la mantendrá cerca por si necesitamos huir o sí ve algún movimiento extraño. Te sugiero que hagan lo mismo. Uno de ustedes debe quedarse en el auto.

-Excelente.-Nick estuvo de acuerdo. - Terry, tú quedas fuera. – El zorro veloz aceptó sin más, tomando las llaves una vez que Finn se las dio.- Sigue a la chica.

-Hecho.

-Y mantenme informado.

-De acuerdo.

Judy – La nombrada dio un paso al frente. –Tú irás conmigo. Rob, Dennys, vayan con Terry, una vez en la entrada, siguen a pata. Quiero que cuiden muy bien esos explosivos. –Ambos asintieron- Es lo único que nos queda.

-Muy poco, diría yo…- Skye se cruzó de brazos.- Tendrán que usarlo solo en caso necesario. Descuida Wilde, tal vez no haga falta. Nos tienes a nosotras, burlaremos cualquier seguridad.

-Eso espero. –Sonrió de medio lado. –Sino me sentiría estafado.

-Já! –Rezongó ella.

-¿Y yo?- Finn preguntó. Tan seguro de su mala suerte como de que le tocaría ir con Skye. -¿Iré abrazado a la linda señorita? – Comentó solo para molestarla, consiguiendo con éxito. – Te aseguro que lo disfrutare cada segundo.

-Eso quisieras. –Bufó, rodando los ojos. –Si me pones una garra encima te meteré de cabeza en el lago.

.

El trayecto fue mucho más corto de lo que Judy esperaba y a pesar de ir sujeta a Nick y su calor natural, pudo sentir el frío que desprendía el enorme domo de hielo. Ahogando una exclamación cuando atravesaron el la entrada, se sintió pequeña al contemplar la altura y el enorme espacio que albergaba dicho lugar. Era como ser una hormiga en una cueva.

-¡Cielos! – El silencio del ambiente era abismal y la quietud de la urbanización puso a Judy un poco nerviosa.- Esto es una tumba.

Skye y Finn lo seguían de cerca hasta que finalmente se detuvieron a unos 20 metros de su destino, colocándose en una esquina del muro que rodeaba la mansión. Al menos ya sabían que en toda la extensión del frente no había rastro de vida.

-Bien, ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Finnick, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esperamos la señal. – Fue la respuesta de Skye mientras sacaba de su bolso una serie de cables y arneses que diestramente fue montándose.

-" _Jefa, creo que tenemos gente en casa. –_ Todos escucharon la voz de una zorra.

-Vaya que son veloces. –Comentó Nick, asombrado por la rapidez con la que habían llegado las chicas de Skye. Ella solo sonrió con arrogancia.

\- _"Ala norte. Hay varias luces encendidas… y bonitas cortinas" –_ Se mofó.

 _-"Nosotras vemos una fila de 4x4" –_ Habló otra del lado contrario. _– Parece que han estado aquí largo rato._

 _-"Cámaras por todas partes"._ –Informó otra.

-Copiado. Código, sigilo total. – La comunicación se cortó en ese momento. Skye se dirigió a Nick – Significa que ya debemos escalar.

-¿Treparemos como lagartijas o algo así?- Quiso saber Finnick, no era muy fan de las alturas. Alzó la vista haciendo una mueca de incomodidad, el muro era bastante alto para su gusto.

-¿"Treparemos", dices? – Se burló la zorra, bien asegurada con su equipo para escalar. Judy se fijó en las curiosas calzas con punta metálicas que Skye se puso en las patas traseras al igual que los guantes. Ambos le permitirían subir sin problemas – A un lado, enano. Yo subiré– Dio varios pasos hacia atrás para calcular la distancia del suelo a la superficie de la pared y así saber donde debía lanzar el otro extremo del cable, sujeto de un pico filoso- …cuando hallamos despejado el área les avisaremos…

Tenía una rapidez al trabajar, que solo le tomó un parpadeo sujetar la soga al muro y comenzar a escalar.

Para cuando Rob y Dennys llegaron a ellos, Skye ya estaba en el punto más alto. Y aún presa del arnés, caminó rápida y precisa sobre el muro, rodeándolo en un intento de localizar el mejor punto para descender oculta de cualquier luz, si había alguien dentro de la mansión seguro no tardaría en darse cuenta de que habían llegado intrusos. Por suerte, la oscuridad propia del domo de hielo le favoreció cuando finalmente se decidió a bajar.

Nick dio varias vueltas mientras aguardaba, había depositado todas sus esperanzas en Skye y confiaba en sus habilidades pero, quienes estuvieran dentro de la mansión podían ser demasiado para ella, él ya había vivido en carne propia lo que eran capaces de hacer los felinos en un momento de tensión. Hasta que recibiera una respuesta alentadora no se quedaría quieto. Los minutos parecían mortalmente eternos. Judy también se sentía inquieta. Finnick fumaba un cigarrillo con el inútil propósito de calentarse y Rob y Dennys lo acompañaban, ansiosos de oír el momento de entrar y ligeramente desilusionados, pues no podrían hacer uso de sus explosivos dentro del domo sin causar ruido y eco lo suficientemente fuerte para desprender picos de hielo de las alturas. Así que solo les restaba resignarse.

.

La zorra veloz, fiel a su sobrenombre _"La sombra"_ , se escabulló entre los arbustos y la maleza que se adhería al muro, mayormente enterrada entre una espesa capa de nieve. Ella se encontraba lateral a la gran mansión y ésta a una rotonda con salida hacia el enorme portón principal: Todo el camino iluminado con altos postes de luz. La vista le alcanzaba para ver solo a esa parte del territorio, por eso necesitó de sus ayudantes para saber si era seguro avanzar o no. De la mansión hasta su lugar había un tramo considerablemente largo.

-Área norte, informe. –Pidió. Susurrando y escondida.

La voz de Nick fue la primera que escuchó, sin embargo, ignoró sus preguntas y se concentró en la zorra a cargo de esa zona.

- _"Sin movimientos aún en los cuartos. Todo sigue igual._ – Contestó. Ellas también se hallaban al asecho.

-¿Sur? , informe.

 _-Revisamos los autos, están vacíos pero asegurados. Las marcas en suelo son recientes. Este lado de la mansión está intacto._

 _-_ ¿Cámaras? – Ese era el detalle más importante. Skye se movió entre la vegetación con la intensión de inspeccionar más la casa.

 _-"Trabajamos en eso, Jefa." –_ Por su voz se podían intuir el esfuerzo que debían estar haciendo las vulpinas por escalar los postes y alcanzar las cabinas del cableado eléctrico.

-" _Skye, dime algo ¡Maldita sea!"_ – Nick sonaba impaciente.

-Estoy acercándome a la propiedad. –El zorro la irritaba con su insistencia. Trataba de atravesar la distancia. Sus patas aunque era agiles se hundían entre la nieve. – La puerta parece estar cerrada y hay un par de ventanales enormes. – Dijo en un susurro cuando logró subir los amplios escalones y saltar un pequeño enrejado que protegía el pórtico.

 _-"¿Puedes ver algo?"_ -Preguntó Judy.

\- Sí…-Se acercó desenfundando su pistola y con cuidado a la esquina de una de las ventanas, no habían cortinas ni luces.

El silencio los sobrecogió a todos mientras Skye se quitó su antifaz y echó un vistazo a través de la ventana.

-No puede ser…- Dijo, pegando la cara contra el cristal al tiempo que recorría con la mirada dentro de la casa, en el salón principal.

 _-"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay Skye?"_ – Nick no espero más, le dio la vuelta a la esquina para pararse frente al portón de hierro, sin importarle si arruinaba todo el trabajo de la zorra veloz. Los demás los siguieron tratando de detenerlo.

-No, Nick, espera. – Judy fue la primera en correr detrás de él.

-Está vacío Nick. – Skye dijo. -¡La casa está vacía! –Nick, Judy y los zorros se detuvieron en media acera al escuchar eso. -¡No hay nada aquí!

Skye movió la perilla de la puerta sin temor alguno, la misma se abrió sin necesidad de forzarla y, efectivamente, la mansión estaba deshabitada.

Archie Rey y Marie-Claire los engañaron a todos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Notas de autor.**

 _ **Hola, parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la actualización pasada.**_

 _ **Sí les soy sincera, este es el capítulo que más insatisfecha me ha dejado hasta ahora, siento que es bastante mediocre en cuanto a narrativa y que parece que no avanzamos nada. Por supuesto, hay detalles importantes, como en todos los capítulos, pero tiene un no-sé-qué que no termina de gustarme. A pesar de todo, le puse mucho esfuerzo para mejorarlo y seguí escribiendo aún cuando decidí dejarlo en "Hiatus" en primer momento.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, este capítulo tiene datos muy curiosos y que quisiera compartir con ustedes.**_

 _ **Demás estaría decir que esta historia está plagada de analogías entre historias: Kitty y Marie Claire, Brenn y Frank, etc; Pero esta vez me refiero a Jack y Skye. ¡Así es! Si lo notaron, ambos comparten un lazo fraternal por sus respectivos hijos y tratan de darles lo mejor. Puede ser un detalle pequeño pero quizá llegue a significar algo en el futuro.**_

 _ **Otro simple detalle es la edad de los personajes principales: Judy siendo la más joven tendría 24 años, Nick 32 años (Skye y Finnick también rondan esa edad), Kitty y Frank 25 y 26 años respectivamente y Jack, por obvias razones y en concordancia con su carrera en la policía, su familia y la historia que lo ha marcado, debe ser mucho mayor, así que tiene cerca de 40 años.**_

 _ **Y por último una curiosidad que hasta ahora me animo a compartirles sobre mis dos Oc's: Kitty y Frank van Tousse: Una mezcla de mis gustos musicales. (Porque yo solita no tengo tanta imaginación :v )**_

 _ **Allá, hace 8 meses, cuando comenzaba a pensar una historia, vino a mi mente escribir una novela policiaca sobre un enfrentamiento entre dos criminales enemigos. Como ya lo he mencionado antes, Kitty está inspirada en la mujer que describe Amy Winehouse en " You know im not good" y Frank sería el hombre por el que la protagonista sufre y ama. En el momento en que escuchaba esa canción supe que esa era la clase de personaje que necesitaba en mi historia, ya que ya tenía un rol para Nick.**_

 _ **Frank fue mi primer concepto y por tanto, el pilar de este fic, sin él la historia no sería tal cual es y por eso le tengo un cariño enorme (Mas no es mi favorito, mi fav. es Jack Savage) Su nombre proviene del álbum debut de Winehouse, en honor al músico y cantante Frank Sinatra, del cual también soy fan, de ahí que lo escogiera como el nombre de mi principal pseudo-antagonista. Lo curioso es que hubo un tiempo en el que Sinatra estuvo involucrado con la mafia. Una analogía más que agregar al fic xD**_

 **¿Y Kitty? Su nombre inicialmente era Jane, ya que a pesar de que su apariencia y su carácter es muy Amy Winehouse y su música blues, su historia romántica con Nick en realidad se basa en mi álbum favorito de todos los tiempos "Songs about Jane" de Maroon 5 (Y su único gran éxito sobre toda su discografía) concretamente de "She will be loved" Un clásico, quién no conozca esa rola, ¡Por favor salga inmediatamente de aquí y vaya gloogleéla! xD**

 **Así que de ahí nació "Jane Levine" y el cual decidí usar de todas maneras en capítulos anteriores. Ese es su nombre real.** **Kitty** **era el nombre de una armónica que perdí hace años y jamás pude recuperar :´c Además de que sirve para contrastar la villanía propia de ser una Femme Fatale, Kitty suena tierno. jaja**

 **Así que esta dulce zorrita es toda una composición: Con el Terror Helado, es muy** _ **" You know im not good " y con Nick, "Songs about Jane". Por eso es un personaje muy ambiguo, atrapado entre dos opuestos.**_

 **Recomendación aparte, sería súper genial si escuchan ese álbum tan fantástico y deliciosamente elaborado como los hay pocos. Haré referencias mucho más notables sobre él en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nick y Kitty se verán de nuevo!**

 **En fin, ya me extendí mucho, espero que esto último haya mitigado un poco el fracaso del capítulo, jé.**

 **Siempre es interesante saber que hay detrás de todo elaborado proyecto y cuantas locuras juntas se nos pueden ocurrir a los fickers xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.**

 **Residencial Bloques de Iglú, Frost lagoon.**

 **Medianoche.**

Todos estaban frente al gran portón de hierro esperando a que Skye les abriera. Luego de la gran sorpresa dada por ella vino la incertidumbre.

-No lo comprendo, Nick- dijo Judy casi en tono lastimero, mirando al zorro, quién daba vueltas cortas, pensando. – La carta de tu madre decía que este era el lugar. No había manera de que fuera un engaño, de que se citara con Archie Rey en una casa deshabitada.

-Claro que Marie no mentía, sus negocios con Archie estaban concretados.- Contestó el zorro.- Solo era cuestión de que se vieran para repartir la mercancía. Incluso yo debía estar aquí, no olvides la carta que Kitty me robó. Aquí ocurrió algo raro.

\- Y no creen que ese tipo, Archie, pudo mandar a vaciar el lugar luego de lo que pasó ayer en su casino.- Propuso Finnick, siendo para él lo más probable.- Digo, es lo que yo haría si supiera que hay "espías" poniendo de cabeza mis negocios.

-No, no creo que pudiera hacerlo. Yo…- La coneja hizo una mueca de culpa.-…lo dejé inconsciente en su habitación. Estoy segura de que cuando despertó el ZPD ya lo tenía custodiado en el hospital. Él debe estar internado ahora.

-..O en la morgue. –Dennys no perdía oportunidad de fastidiarla aun en los momentos más difíciles. Judy, como policía, su primordial deber era proteger a los civiles, nunca lastimarlos. Ella todavía se sentía mal por lo que tuvo que hacer. –Fue eso o tu novia la ladrona llegó antes que nosotros. _La madame_ lleva desaparecida dos días desde sabíamos que iba a llegar a la cuidad y tu carta, todavía más. Tiempo de sobra para que haya llegado y limpiado todo.

Esa fue la primera sospecha de Nick y para nada lo reconfortaba. De ser verdad lo que Dennys decía, podía dar por perdida su oportunidad de atrapar a Kitty y recuperar sus cosas y a su madre.

Todo lo que había hecho ¡Para acabar así!

No podía existir un zorro más desdichado que él.

-No te apresures a los hechos, hermano- Rob, sensato y cerebral como de costumbre, siempre tenía una manera de ver la cosas diferente al resto. – Ni Archie Rey pudo mover toda su mobiliaria en un día, ni Kitty se llevó los mismos.

Nick también había pensado en esa posibilidad, sonrió discretamente al ver que su joven amigo era tan listo como para pensar igual que él.

-Cierto.- Lo apoyó.- Si la casa está vacía puede ser porque Archie Rey ya planeaba robarle a _La madame_ desde antes de reunirse. Los felinos son tramposos por naturaleza y codiciosos, muy codiciosos. Tal vez solo sea un escaparate lo de la casa desocupada.

-Exacto. Hasta no revisar la mansión de palmo a palmo nada es seguro.

-Da igual, de todas formas veníamos a morir por nada. – El zorro trepador se encogió de hombros. -Solo es una pena no poder estrenar mi calibre 45 con tu fea noviecita, lo he tenido reservado para su clan desde hace tiempo.

-Kitty podría estar en camino y sin custodia en este lugar, es nuestra mejor oportunidad para atraparla. –Después del caso de las joyas, Kitty van Tousse era lo más importante para Judy. Ella era la clave para completar no solo ese, sino también el caso perdido de Jack.

-Tenemos que estar alerta, entonces. –Convidó Finn.

En ese momento el portón eléctrico se abrió lentamente, haciendo un rechinido escandaloso que resonó en todo el lugar. Skye había entrado a la mansión y buscado el cuarto de operaciones para desactivar la seguridad del portón. Al parecer, la morada no estaba del todo abandonada, la electricidad seguía en uso.

El clan del fabricante atravesó el camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión.

En otras circunstancias, como las que esperaban hacía tan solo unos minutos, les habría costado la vida cruzar. Sin embargo, no debían bajar la guardia, si Rob había acertado, los secuaces de A. R. seguirían rondando la mansión hasta que no quedaran más que las paredes y los pisos y ni hablar del presunto clan del Terror Helado.

- _"Escuchen todas, Norte, Sur, quiero que mantenga su posición y si algo se mueve quiero saberlo. Roten constantemente para asegurar el frente" –_ Skye daba órdenes desde adentro. - _Las demás entren a la casa. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que le demos vuelta a todo este lugar"._

Las zorras acataron en seguida su mandato y sin importar en qué punto se encontraran, las 5 que antes destruyeron las cámaras entraron como el viento dentro de la mansión, escabulléndose entre las ventanas.

– Tienes razón, zorro.- Le dijo a Rob nada más verlos entrar.- Archie Rey estaba mudándose, pretendía estafar a Marie- Claire. Hasta donde alcancé a revisar no ha acabado de sacar sus muebles, hay cajas por todos lados y apuesto lo que sea que las joyas siguen aquí. –Le dijo a Nick mientras bajaba las gradas en forma de espiral en medio del salón. - Debemos buscarlas, porque es obvio que sus aliados vendrán por ellas y las trasladaran a alguna otra guarida. Ya que es una cantidad enorme de dinero y muy valiosas para A. R. no se arriesgaría a transportar por las calles semejante mercancía sin tener un lugar seguro para ellas.

-La voz de la experiencia. –Se mofó Finnick.

Skye solo sonrió maliciosa como muestra de que el pequeño zorro fénec acertó.

-Al menos es una ventaja favorable.

Todos hicieron lo que la zorra crema propuso y se separaron, cada uno tomando diferentes rumbos. La mansión era incluso más grande que la de ella así que les llevaría bastante tiempo registrar todo: Judy y Nick subieron al tercer piso pero se separaron para revisar diferentes habitaciones. Rob y Skye fueron hacia el segundo y también tomaron distintos caminos y Dennys y Finnick en el primero y los sótanos. Las zorras se esparcieron en toda la mansión de la misma manera.

.

El clan de Kitty, por otro lado, ya estaba en Frost Lagoon. La zorra había utilizado otra ruta, menos transitada y más larga, para cruzar la pequeña cuidad de hielo. Conocía una entrada oculta para entrar y salir del iglú, una que el clan de los felinos de Archie Rey construyó para transportar mercancía ilegal y la misma atravesaba la zona de drenaje del residencial. Fue así como evitó en toda su vida de delincuente toparse con la policía. Ahora Kitty quería usar la misma técnica para prevenir encontrarse con cualquier tipo de espías alrededor de la villa aunque le tomó más tiempo llegar a su destino. Así, cuando se acercó a la urbanización Iglú se dio cuenta que había sido sabio evitar la calle principal, pues en la entrada y resguardada entre bloques de hielo se estacionaban dos minivan. Una de ella la reconoció enseguida por su particular diseño exterior:

Era la van del amigo de Nick.

-Está aquí.

Desde su posición, en una pendiente elevada, no podía ver más allá del techo de los vehículos pero debía suponer que habría al menos dos de los amigos de Nick cuidándole la espalda mientras él hacia su trabajo en la mansión, y a juzgar por la otra van, no estaban solos.

¿Quiénes estaban con ellos?

-No podremos pasar sin que nos vean. –Le informó con obviedad el zorro polar a su lado.

-" _Nos estaban esperando"_.- El clan de Kitty usaban radios para comunicarse desde el otro carro.

Kitty lo meditó un momento: Cogerlos desprevenidos y liquidarlos para pasar sin problemas era la opción más lógica. Pero, ¿Que tal sí era una trampa y se escondían muchos más con intensión de emboscarlos? Ella era demasiado inteligente para morder ese anzuelo.

-Podemos matarlos jefa, antes de que de lo hagan y envíen una señal. – Sugirió el zorro blanco a cargo, cuyo nombre era Dean.

Sonrió mordaz, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Nick creía que era el único que sabía jugar con engaños?

-No, se me ocurre algo mejor que eso.

Se bajó del auto dando un portazo y todos la siguieron, incluso los que iban por separado. Llevaba su gabardina más para esconder sus armas que por sentir frío y su revólver en el bolsillo de su vestido de enfermera.

-A unos 2 kilómetros de aquí está la represa del desagüe, pasa por un túnel subterráneo y acaba a varias calles delante de la mansión. Wilde y los suyos nos superan en número ahora, así que tenemos que actuar con discreción. – A ella la acompañaban 8 zorros y 2 lobos árticos, fuertes y recios mercenarios y francotiradores de la peor calaña y pese a estar segura qué podrían manejar la situación perfectamente sospechaba que quién estuviera ayudando a Nick debía traer consigo a toda una jauría.

– Es probable que tengan la casa asediada, escondidos entre sombras y techos, incluso el mismo muro que rodea el lugar. – Repuso Dean, el segundo al mando.

-Exacto. – Kitty asintió. – Busquen la manera de eliminarlos, disparos a distancia. – Su especialidad era los rifles - Sigues a cargo Dean, guíalos hacia el desagüe y desháganse de los nuevos amigos de Wilde.

Los lobos tenían la ventaja de un olfato más desarrollado, con facilidad descubrirían donde se esconderían los oponentes.

-¿Y qué hay de usted, señora?

-Iré a saludar a los zorritos. – Sonrió, mostrando los colmillos al tiempo que cargaba su propio rifle recortado. – Seguro que están muy aburridos allá abajo tan solos.

Dividió el grupo, disponiendo de solo tres zorros para que le acompañaran a sorprender a los vigilantes en la entrada del iglú. Al separarse, espero un momento para ver al grupo de depredadores correr y alejarse hasta perderse entre la vegetación y la nevada.

.

.

.

.

 **Zona Polar.**

Frank se abrochaba el pantalón y metía las faldas de su camisa a espaldas de su socio. Sus movimientos eran ligeramente torpes y desganados. Mientras que su rostro lucía congestionado, resaltando sus características ojeras bajo sus ojos de carmín. Y ya que el tipo había arruinado su único momento de regocijo de esa noche, ya no había razón para quedarse en el club.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Zona Polar? – Le preguntó al zorro rojo.

-No lo sé, supongo que el suficiente para ver el avance de tus collares. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – No quisiera enterarme luego de que todo fue un fracaso. Le he puesto no solo mi pellejo a esto, sino el de Marie- Claire…- Le dio un sorbo a su ron, sabiéndole más amargo esta vez y quizás fuera por la latente culpa que sentía. -…y ni hablar del dinero.

El Terror Helado bufó despectivamente.

\- Marie-Claire, esa anciana solo es un estorbo, lo sabes. Sinceramente no encuentro el momento de deshacerme de ella. – No olvidaba que había prometido a Kitty no lastimarla demasiado hasta que atraparan a Wilde. Se viró al escuchar el carraspeó incómodo del zorro, pero a Frank poco le importaba expresar cuanto le desagradaba aún delante de él. - Dinero, ni la mitad de lo que perdí, y sigo perdiendo, por culpa de Nick Wilde. Ellos dos robaron todo lo que me pertenecía por derecho– Gruñó.

-Un error que pronto corregiremos. – Le recordó él.- Pero vamos, ¿No es mejor esto que tienes ahora? – Lo señaló completamente de pies a cabeza.- Ser el Fabricante es una mierda comparado con el título que tienes hoy, con el poder y el temor que instas en todos.

Frank borró la mueca de fastidio que tenía en la cara al fijarse en ese detalle, suplantándola con una sonrisa cargada de ego malsano: ¡Claro que él era mucho mejor! Wilde era una cucaracha al lado su grandeza, de su poder y de su inteligencia.

Bueno, su secreto para hacer funcionar los collares aún superaba su propio ingenio. Eso era lo que más le molestaba.

…Y ni hablar de la pérdida del afecto de su esposa.

-Se puede decir que tiene sus días contados como el fabricante, que pronto tendremos todo devuelta a nuestras patas, como siempre debió ser. Ya tienes los planos y los diarios, tienes a su madre, incluso a Kitty ¡Todo eso contra él!…- Frank se quedó atónito ante eso último.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó como si no hubiese escuchado bien. Estaba a punto de explotar. - ¡Qué tengo a Kitty! – El zorro trató de retirar lo dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Frank casi saltó encima de él tomándolo bruscamente de las solapas de su gabardina. - ¡Cómo si ella fuera propiedad suya!

\- Yo jamás dije que…

\- Ella no significa nada para ese zorro ¿Oíste bien?, ¡Ella es mía! ¡Solo mía! Y mataré a cualquiera que osé decir lo contrario. – Lo jaló hacia sí, que era más bajo y tan cerca que sí lo atraía más podría morderlo. -Así que cierra la maldita boca viejo imbécil, o te arrancaré la lengua y te ahorcaré con ella.

Se cegó completamente, en parte movido por su embriaguez y sus celos como macho y olvidando que estaba amenazando no solo a su colega, sino a su tío. Un van Tousse igual que él y uno muy peligroso.

Por lo tanto el mayor no se contuvo y en medio de la impulsiva reacción de su sobrino lo tomó desprevenido, sacando su táser y dándole una descarga eléctrica.

Frank abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir la energía atravesar su cuerpo en un instante, chilló de dolor, soltándolo de inmediato y dando un brinco para finalmente caer hacia atrás.

El viejo zorro lo miró desde arriba con su mirada de hiel, mientras éste se retorció en el suelo al quejarse del dolor.

-Como te decía, eres muy poderoso y temido por todos en este lugar, muchacho.- Se agachó mínimamente para que Frank lo escuchara con claridad- Pero a mí no me asustas ni un pelo. Somos iguales y tenemos casi la misma influencia en este negocio. Tú tienes a todos comiendo de tu pata, yo tengo la experiencia de años sirviendo para el Gran Clan.

-Hijo de…–Frank trató de levantarse, sintiéndose humillado y más que furioso.

\- Y aunque sé que tienes gran talento e inteligencia para ascender y aplastar a cualquier insecto que se cruce por tu camino, te hace falta aprender la lección más importante de todas: No hay lugar para el amor ni para las relaciones en nuestro mundo. Yo tuve que presindir de él y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo o te derrotara.- Suspiró melancólico, Frank pudo verlo al levantarse poco a poco, al tiempo que presionaba su costado derecho. – ¡Anda, levántate ya!- Se incorporó nuevamente- Y olvídate de tu zorrita, todas son igual de traicioneras y sucias. Solo recuerda toda la información que te di sobre ella, siempre te ha mentido.

-No…ella no es así. – Más por dignidad herida que por obedecerlo, se puso de pie.- Kitty sería incapaz…-Hacía meses que su espía le dio un largo reporte de toda la vida de su esposa y aunque Frank lo había leído incontables veces desde entonces, no podía creer en ello, en que Kitty lo hubiera utilizado desde el día en que se conocieron. Jamás creería en tal aberración y jamás iba a preguntárselo por la misma razón que temía al darle un poco de credibilidad a esa gran mentira.

-Si quieres engañarte a ti mismo, ese es tu problema. Pero te diré una cosa Frank - Lo tomó por los hombros, como si el episodio de hace unos minutos nunca hubiese sucedido.- Tienes que asegurarte de que no vaya a estafarte, porque estoy seguro que eso es lo que quiere hacer, acabar con Wilde y acabar contigo.

Sin más que charlar y ante la cara pálida del vulpino blanco por lo que acababa de decirle, el viejo zorro se apartó de él, saliendo del cubículo y dejándolo solo.

-Maldito viejo…- Frank se chocó la espalda contra la pared y maldijo apretando los dientes al sentir el dolor latente de la que sería una futura quemadura. Pensando en la muerte más lenta y violenta para su espía una vez que ya no lo necesitara.

Bien podía imaginarse que el viejo pensaba eliminarlo de escena a él también y quedarse con todo. Las injurias que decía de su Kitty para ponerla en su contra eran una prueba de ello, pues sabía, igual que Frank, que Kitty era su debilidad y su fuerte, la única en la que podía confiar. Porqué… ¿Dónde estaba él cuando su padre lo echó a la calle sin más, cuando lo echó de su clan y tuvo que errar y esconderse de la policía? ¿Dónde estaba alguno de los dos para ayudarle?

Ambos le abandonaron, no tenía a nadie, hasta que conoció a Kitty, ¿Y ahora que al fin tenía algo bueno, qué era el Terror Helado? Ese zorro se apareció en su vida con historias y con promesas. Frank le había escuchado y aceptado sus propuestas pero no lo quería y no lo perdonaba. Por él, los van Tousse podrían pudrirse bajo la tierra. Eran una calamidad, tanto su sangre como su apellido estaban malditos por tantas fechorías que hubiesen realizado en su pasado, por tanto, no sería una pena para el mundo si se extinguían.

Y estaba decidido a cumplir con su cometido pronto. Por ahora tenía que seguir soportando a su pariente y a su gente. ¡Menuda mierda!

De súbito, comenzaron a escucharse protestas femeninas afuera del cuarto y con el pésimo humor que Frank tenía en ese momento lo único que deseaba era largarse a su guarida y dormir poco. Se llevó la botella de ron a medio acabar bajo el brazo, se colocó sus gafas oscuras y salió para poner fin a la discusión.

Sus guardaespaldas luchaban contra las zorras con las que antes estuvo, al parecer no querían cooperar con sus escoltas y trataban de soltarse de ellos y cuando lo vieron salir con su típico semblante enfadado en seguida se calmaron, incluso los ajenos que habían tomado partido para ver el show a su alrededor.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- gruñó casi en una queja.- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Oh señor, que bueno que está aquí…-La linda pelirroja logró zafarse del zorro que la retenía y nada más ver a Frank quiso echarse a sus brazos buscando un defensor. –Esos idiotas quería sacarnos a la fuerza por…- Pero el zorro blanco dio un paso atrás con postura firme, rechazándola. Él la miró de forma despectiva y en silencio. -¿Qué pasa señor?

La vulpina trató de acercarse a él para tocarle el rostro pero no lo consiguió: Frank atrapó su pata antes de tal acto y luego la voló lejos de él. - ¿Por qué carajo siguen aquí estás zorras? - Dijo dirigiéndose a su guardaespaldas.

-Pero señor…- Habló la castaña, tratando de soltarse, mientras que la pelirroja solo miraba a Frank asustada. Si era inteligente ya sabía en qué acabaría todo.

Y lo supo nada más sentir como volvían a jalar de ella para apresarla.

-¡Suéltame, bruto! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?- Le exigió saber. Dejando su rol de hembra sumisa. – ¡No hacemos más que nuestro traba…!

-¡Silencio! – Gritó Frank, harto de tanto parloteo y dejando a la zorra de piedra. No tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie, menos a unas putas: Ver el rostro del Terror Helado era una sentencia de muerte. ¿Quién no lo sabía? - Deshazte de estas latosas, Mark.- Le ordenó a su guardaespaldas. – No quiero verlas un segundo más.

-¿Y qué hacemos con ellas, jefe?

Ambas continuaron con sus sonoras quejas de hace un momento, usando todo tipo de groserías contra Frank y contra sus secuaces y luchando por liberarse de ellos.

El zorro resopló exasperado.

-¡Lo que quieras, joder!, ¡Cógetelas, córtalas en pedacitos! ¡Haz lo que quieras! – Le dijo, masajeando sus sienes, producto de un repentino dolor de cabeza.-

Pero no tardes, me quiero largar ya.

Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, ignorando los gritos y las risas malvadas, ignorando cualquier impacto que pudiera provocar a los demás miembros con sus fachas y su cruel desquite contra las inocentes prostitutas. Aguardaría en su limo y seguiría bebiendo mientras tanto.

¿Qué más podía hacer mientras su esposa se veía con su amante en ese momento a kilómetros de distancia?

.

.

.

.

 **En la entrada de Bloques Iglús.**

Como se le había encomendado, Terry vigilaba la entrada del lugar en espera de ver alguna señal del clan enemigo.

Hasta ese momento no había ocurrido nada fuera de normal en ese sitio de imperturbable silencio y nieve que podría hacer morir de aburrimiento ( o estrés) a cualquiera y Terry estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante el efecto de ansiedad que le provocaba estar encerrado en el auto y sin tener más participación con la misión dentro de la mansión. Claro que tanto él como Pam, la zorra que su prima dejó a cargo de acompañarlo, estaban al tanto de lo que recién había sucedido cuando Skye llegó a la puerta principal y de vez en cuando se conectaban para escuchar que más hacían ahora que estaban dentro, pero no era lo mismo solo oír que estar presente. Él no había cuestionado la decisión de su líder cuando lo escogió para hacer vigía sin embargo, muy en privado, sentía que Nick había desperdiciado su nata habilidad como saqueador veloz por hacerle caso a Skye con el asunto de vigilar la entrada.

A pesar de cómo se sentía Terry no perdió la concentración, ya que de una u otra forma, la misión secundaria que le encargó Nick debía cumplirse y era muy importante para la misión principal. Por eso, cuando un ruido extraño y apenas perceptible se hizo presente, el zorro veloz le prestó toda su atención.

Pudo parecer el sonido de la brisa, del viento o incluso de la nieve resbalando por las colinas que rodeaban la depresión donde se encontraba el iglú pero para su magnífico oído fue algo diferente.

Y Pam, que estaba al otro extremo del camino, también pareció escucharlo pues de inmediato compartieron miradas interrogativas. Ella movió los labios como diciéndole _"Hay alguien cerca"_.

Terry asintió con la cabeza, tomó su revólver y abrió el tambor del mismo para verificar cuando balas tenía, por fortuna descubriendo que estaba completamente cargada.

En esa fracción de segundo dispararon contra ellos.

-¡Demonios!

Un descuidado tiro de advertencia pues solo rozó el techo de la van negra, haciendo que ambos vulpinos se agacharan al escuchar el disparo.

Fue Kitty quién falló a propósito desde la posición donde se hallaba, a pocos metros de ellos para ponerlos alerta y luego se escondió, camuflándose bien entre la nieve y los bloques de hielo.

El zorro veloz se asomó cuidadoso al ras de la ventana del copiloto y solo alcanzó a ver una sombra en la lejanía.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó a la chica cuando vio que se incorporaba en su asiento y respondiendo que sí lo estaba. – Bien. "Nick, aquí Terry, contesta.- Habló por la bocina de su intercomunicador. – Tenemos compañía. – Aseguró la puerta y esperó. -¿Nick? ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? Creo que la zorra está aquí.

Terry se preocupó cuando nadie pareció oír su llamado e intentó una vez más, pero todo fue en vano ya que de pronto un gran auto negro, salido como por arte de magia, se acercaba a ellos.

 _-"¿Terry? Te escucho Terry"_

La voz angelical de Judy Hopps, nunca mejor dicho, se hizo presente para alivio del zorro.

-¡Judy! ¡Oh Judy! ¿Qué demonios pasa, por qué no…? – Otro disparo interrumpió al chico pero esta vez fue lineal, destrozando el retrovisor derecho. Provenía del carro que acortaba distancia. -¡Carajo!

-" _¿Hola? ¿Terry?_ – Judy había escuchado ese ataque, a juzgar por su tono alarmado. _–"Huye de ahí. Ahora."_

Pero al zorro no necesitaba que Judy se lo ordenara pues ya había dado marcha al ver qué Pam no planeaba quedarse ahí, sino dirigirse dentro del iglú y avisar directamente a los demás. Cortando así la pobre comunicación que tenía.

Ambos vehículos trataron de cruzar la entrada y evitar la lluvia de balas que pronto cayeron sobre ellos. Sin embargo, a pocos metros de la misma fueron interceptados por otro auto que prácticamente se les atravesó en el camino y por desgracia impacto contra la van de Finn.

Terry no pudo controlar el volante, por lo que la minivan salió de la carretera y dio varios giros sobre el hielo y terminó estrellándose contra la columna izquierda del enorme Iglú.

Quedó prensado entre el asiento y el tablero, aturdido por el golpe que recibió y los vidrios del parabrisas que se estallaron al violento contacto.

En cuanto a la chica, quedo acorralada entre los dos autos aun cuando frenó en seco para evitar el choque. Sin salida, Pam no pudo hacer nada cuando los tres zorros se aproximaron hacia ella con rifles en patas y mucho menos cuando entre todos quebraron los vidrios y la obligaron a salir a rastras, pese a luchar con garras y dientes.

La arrodillaron a la fuerza y detrás de los altos y fornidos zorros, apareció la zorra rubia.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo Kitty, frotándose las patas ante la expresión de rabia de la otra zorra, quién hacia esfuerzos por librarse y sin temerle al cañón que apuntaban contra su sien. El tipo de chica le era desconocido, por tanto, su clan no debía ser muy influyente.

-¿Solo venía ella? – Preguntó, asombrada de lo afortunada que era al ver que su única traba para pasar era una simple zorrita y uno de los amigos de Nick.

-Sí señora. – Le aseveró uno de ellos.

¡Vaya idiota estaba hecho ese zorro! ¿Quién dejaba la vigilancia a tan mediocre escolta?

\- ¿Ahora Nick Wilde colabora con niñas exploradoras? ¡Qué hilarante! – Pero lo que menos se reflejaba en su cara era comicidad, estaba ansiosa por saber qué ocurría ahí y ahora sabía que su zorro amante seguía dentro de la mansión. Eso sí era una buena noticia.- ¿Cuántos de ustedes acompañan de Wilde? ¿Encontraron las joyas? - Y estaba segura que la vulpina no le diría nada, lo pudo ver en su mirada rebelde cuando giró el rostro para no responder. –Ya veo, no dirás nada. En fin…- Se encogió de hombros tranquilamente y luego alzó la vista hacia sus secuaces e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver cuando ejecutaron a la otra hembra, ni prestó atención al sonido del disparo, simplemente tomó su propio rifle y se dirigió a su verdadero objetivo.

Terry salió en un estado casi de inconsciencia, cayendo de rodillas contra la nieve y escupiendo un poco de sangre, severamente adolorido pero sosteniendo su revólver en tanto recuperaba sus sentidos.

-"Ni-Nick…Judy…-Presionó el intercomunicador de nuevo. -…Res…respondan…"

No pareció darse cuenta que Kitty se acercaba a él hasta que sintió su presencia.

-A ti si te conozco.- Terry miró primero sus patas traseras, tragó saliva y alzó la vista al tiempo que alzaba su arma. En ese momento, demasiado tarde ya, escuchó voces diferentes rezumbando en su oído izquierdo. – ¿Últimas palabras, zorro?

Kitty lo apuntó con su rifle recortado en posición diagonal y después disparó.

.

.

.

 **En la tercera planta, Mansión Rey.**

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?- Preguntaba Nick a Honey en la distancia, mientras revolvía cosas y revisaba los muebles de la habitación donde inspeccionaba.

Hacía rato que la tierna tejón había bloqueado su línea para poder hablar solo con él y ayudarle en cuanto pudiera, pues Skye le había prohibido interferir y cooperar de otra manera que no fuera vigilando la cuidad, pero como ya había pasado cerca de una hora y no habían señales del clan enemigo, Honey se aburrió tanto que de inmediato solucionó su problema.

Nick le había pedido que se desconectara y le dejara trabajar pero ella pronto empezó a hablar sobre posibles escondites en casonas antiguas, comparándola con la de Skye que, según ella, tenía varios pasadizos secretos y donde escondía tesoros robados; llamando la atención de Nick.

 _-"¿Qué? ¿Nunca has leído Corazón Delator"?_ – Él negó, impaciente al no entender su punto.- _¿El gato negro?_ , _¿No?_ "

-Me temo que no. – Nick apartaba cuadros de pinturas de las paredes, buscando cajas fuertes.

- _"Serás inculto." –_ Él rodó la mirada. _–"¡Es literatura clásica!"_

-¡¿Quieres ir al grano, Honey?!

-¡Pues que la evidencia incriminatoria siempre está escondida detrás de las paredes o los suelos, tarado!

Nick abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso. ¿Podía ser? Hasta el momento habían revisado todo el lugar y ninguno había descubierto nada importante. Y sí no habían trasladado las joyas, ¿Podía ser…?

-No, no ¡Estás chiflada! – Nick replicó- ¿Otra vez estás consumiendo esos hongos alucinógenos que decías que te hacían ver "realidades alternas"? -Preguntó en tono preocupado. - ¿Te acuerdas, cuando me decías que yo en "algún otro universo" era un oficial de policía , y que era famoso en el cine y…? ¿Qué era lo otro? ¡Ah sí! ¿Qué también tenía pequeños monstruos mezcla de otra especie? ¡Qué desagradable!- Nick ya no se aguantó las ganas de reír.

 _-"¡Te estoy hablando en serio Nick!_ – Contestó molesta por sus burlas, más cuando lo oyó reírse.- _Y no te rías de mis revelaciones futuristas, es obvio que jamás podrías comprender el arte de la clarividencia y su exactitud_."

-Bueno, es que es un poco…

Nick se calló de pronto cuando escuchó la voz de Judy que se acercaba de prisa por el pasillo.

-¿Zanahorias? – Soltó el marco de la pintura y salió fuera de la habitación y efectivamente, Judy venía hacia él con la angustia impregnada en su rostro.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es Terry, Nick ¿No lo escuchaste? - El zorro negó intrigado. – Hay interferencia en la señal, no pude oírlo bien, pero creo que estaba siendo atacado- Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho cuando ella concluyó la oración.-…por Kitty. ¡Está en peligro! ¡Debemos hacer algo!

 _-"¿Nick, Nick está todo bien?" –_ Honey había escuchado también y demás estaba decir que se sintió igual o peor que su amigo.

El zorro se puso pálido.

-Honey, desconéctate.- Judy no comprendía nada hasta qué él dijo eso, apretando con fuerza su comunicador.

 _-"Pero, Nick…"_

-¡Ahora, maldita sea!

No le dio explicaciones a Judy del porqué no había recibido la llamada de su amigo pero eso estaba más que claro para la policía: Estaba hablando con Honey en lugar de estar al tanto de los reportes del resto del clan.

Dejándola atrás, Judy corrió detrás de Nick escaleras abajo, él trataba de comunicarse con el zorro veloz sin conseguirlo.

-¿Qué más te dijo, Judy? – Volteó ligeramente al sentirla cerca.

-Nada más, pero escuché balazos y el motor de la van.

Se toparon con Skye y Rob en el rellano del segundo piso, también estaban informados de los qué sucedió hacía un par de minutos con Terry, mientras que Finn y Dennys subían para encontrarse con ellos de la misma manera. Todos estaban alarmados y todos hicieron el intento de contactar con el veloz.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué la señal estaba fallando? –Finnick interrogó a Skye pero ella no tenía idea, por primera vez parecía asustada.

-Alguien transgredió el sistema y por eso falló. –Dijo Rob.

Y tanto Nick como Judy recién, sabían la respuesta pero ninguno dijo nada más que cruzar miradas entre sí, no querían meter en problemas a Honey. Aunque no podría culpársele a ella, de todas maneras no habrían podido llegar a tiempo para ayudarles, solo habría sido la señal para informarles que el clan de Kitty estaba ahí.

-Vamos a buscarlo ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

Pese a todo, Dennys estaba dispuesto a ir por él. Todos eran como hermanos y no podían abandonarse los unos a los otros.

-Olvídalo, nadie saldrá de aquí. Tenemos seguir buscando las joyas antes de que esa zorra las tome. – Skye se recuperó enseguida. No había tiempo para lamentaciones. Aunque le dolía imaginar que ambos estuvieran muertos para ese entonces.

-¡Al carajo con las joyas! Ya revisamos todo y no hay rastro de ellas.- Finn secundaba a su amigo trepador, Rob igual.- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser así con tu propio primo?!

Skye iba a responderle cuando la voz Norte habló: La zorra rubia había bajado de un auto y ahora trepaba el muro por la parte trasera, y venía sola.

La vulpina volvió la vista hacia Nick, quién, como todos los presentes , había escuchado. Viendo en él claras intenciones de avanzar e ir por ella. No parecía importarle nada más que ella al oír que estaba ahí, tan cerca.

-Alto ahí, Wilde. – Lo detuvo por el pecho. – Nosotras nos encargaremos de ella.

No espero respuesta o replica alguna y bajó lo más rápido posible.

" _Norte no hagan ningún movimiento hasta que haya cruzado. Obviamente es una trampa, jamás se atrevería a venir sola. Estén alerta, yo me hago cargo de ella."_

.

.

Kitty había escalado el muro con total destreza y llevaba su rifle a la espalda.

Estaba enterada de qué el clan del fabricante y sus ayudantes ya conocían su ubicación y no le importaba, pues su única intención era eso exactamente: Ser atrapada por ellos para poder acercarse a Nick y darles tiempo a su propio clan de infiltrarse en la mansión mientras ella los distraía a todos. Sabía bien cómo manejar a Nick y tenía mucho que decirle.

Todo estaba en total quietud dentro del residencial y podía sentir las miradas sigilosas sobre ella a cada paso que avanzaba. Ella también sabía ser sigilosa, sobretodo con la nieve bajo sus patas al correr sobre ella. Se pegó contra la pared trasera de la gran mansión y escondida bajo su inmensa sombra corrió para alcanzar la esquina.

Encontró una ventana abierta a varios metros del suelo cuando giró hacia la derecha, por lo que le pareció más apropiada que usar la puerta.

-¡Quieta!- Una voz femenina la congeló en el acto y sonrió malvadamente cuando escuchó como cargaba su arma sin vacilar. – Date la vuelta, zorra.

¡Dieron con ella!

Se giró lentamente, con las patas en alto para conocer a su captora.

Qué no estaba sola, la acompañaba todo un pelotón de zorras encapuchadas y entre ellas, el Clan del Fabricante y todos la rodeaban, apuntándola con sus armas.

Y Nick Wilde.

-¿Kitty? – Su voz salió estrangulada, completamente emocionada o quizá fuera impresionada.

Un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo cuando el zorro se les adelantó a todos y, aun guardando la distancia, se puso frente a ella.

Él se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio, pero para el zorro no debía ser así. Por primera vez la estaba viendo, a la verdadera ella y a juzgar por su expresión estaba asombrado y aterrado.

 _-_ Hola cariño- Le saludó en tono casual, moviendo ligeramente los dedos. Nick la observó anonadado. - ¿Me extrañaste?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, sonriendo ampliamente.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 31.**_

 _Dedos apasionados sobre el teclado, elevando notas en el aire en son de las trompetas y los platillos de la batería en una melodía ligera, acompañando perfecta armonía a quien fuera la vocalista de esa noche._

 _Noche lluviosa fría, pero no por menos cálida y romántica._

 _Lo era para Nick, que esperaba con ansias y emoción en una mesa especialmente adornada del Jazz Café donde había quedado con su novia, quien seguro no tardaba en llegar._

 _Llevaban saliendo ya cerca de 7 meses y para el afortunado zorro enamorado no había uno de su especie más dichoso que él. Finalmente había encontrado el amor que siempre se le fue negado, finalmente se sentía complacido y listo para asentar cabeza y pronto, estaba muy seguro de ello, estaría completo._

 _Ella solo debía decir "Sí, acepto" y él sería el zorro más feliz de Zootopia, quizá del mundo entero._

 _La música siguió su rumbo en sus oídos, el bullicio animado también y sus ojos de esmeralda pasaban de ver a la banda en el escenario a la gente que lo rodeaba y a las luces suaves y a los colores que daban vida al ambiente que lo ponían de mejor humor, porque justo así se sentía él._

 _Y toda la belleza del lugar se intensifico cuando Kitty apareció en la entrada._

 _Para esa ocasión, Nick le había dicho que irían a cenar a un lugar elegante pero casual y que no era necesario que vistiera de manera glamorosa. Sin embargo, ella le desobedeció, como de costumbre, y se presentó radiante. Quería que él se admirara al verla en su vestido verde perlado y sonriera tontamente cuando notara el aroma de su perfume. Ella quería sentirse amada y feliz, cosa nada difícil teniendo a ese zorro charlatán y galante como pareja._

 _Nick siempre se esmeraba en hacerla sentir bien y protegida, incluso para esa noche, había dejado en casa sus coloridas camisas y sus desentonadas corbatas y en su lugar había optado por colores más neutros y formales._

 _-Muy atractivo, señor Wilde.- Le dijo coquetamente cuando él se acercó a ella._

 _-Y usted está más preciosa que nunca señorita van Tousse.- La tomó de la pata con delicadeza. Sus ojos brillaban justo como Kitty había esperado y eso la hizo sonreír esperanzada.- Me temo que acabaré robándola a su novio antes de que acabe la noche.- Bromeó, guiándola a su mesa._

 _Kitty rió, aunque tal vez un poco incomoda._

 _-Ven, por aquí. Te gustará este sitio, sé cuánto te encanta el jazz y los músicos apenas están calentando. – Se dejó llevar por el zorro y su entusiasmo. - Y el menú se ve delicioso. ¡Será una gran noche! - En el fondo maldijo la triste ironía que acababa de suceder pero la olvidó enseguida, como requería su papel._

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Hay una sorpresa especial? –Nick asintió, arrastrando la silla para que ella se sentara. - ¿Cuál es?_

 _-Ah ya lo sabrás, chica curiosa._

 _-No puedo esperar, me gustan las sorpresas._

 _-Lo sé. – Sonrió animado._

 _Si Nick Wilde supiera…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Mansión Rey, Frost Lagoon.**

Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que Skye había capturado a Kitty y encerrado en una de las habitaciones. Le habían requisado, despojándola de cualquier arma que cargara y le habían atado a una silla. Kitty no pudo oponerse en ningún momento ante la rudeza de ese grupo de zorras pandilleras.

Skye no tardó en desarrollar una aversión hacia Kitty, la cual se vio reflejada en sus miradas de desprecio y la manera en cómo la había trasladado a ese cuarto, lejos de Nick y lejos de los otros zorros de su clan que quisieron atacarla bruscamente nada más verla. La rubia supuso que deseaban explicaciones sobre el paradero de su difunto amigo, a pesar de que la veloz ya había mandado a unas cuantas ayudantes suyas a buscar los cadáveres.

-Muy bien Wilde, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? – Le preguntó de brazos cruzados la zorra veloz, los cánidos y Judy también lo miraban expectante, esta última no había despegado la mirada de Nick y su renovada actitud, se veía preocupado y ansioso y no estaba segura de que fuera conveniente dejarlo solo con Kitty, ya había demostrado ser débil frente a su novia. No quería dejarlo solo con ella ¿Pero qué podía hacer contra eso? Skye volvió a hablar luego de un suspiro que insinuaba conformismo -¿Y qué es lo quieres qué hagamos?

Sobre la novia de Nick, ni Skye ni nadie más tenía derecho a protestar. Lo que él decidiera debía respetarse. Para nadie era un secreto que tenían mucho de qué discutir en privado.

El pelirrojo pensó en silencio por varios segundos y luego dijo:

-Dennys, Finnick, ¿Revisaron ya el sótano? – Nick recordó la sugerencia de Honey. ¿Valía la pena seguir su disparatada suposición?

-Aún no, estábamos en eso hasta que…ya sabes, Terry llamó.- Respondió Finnick desviando la mirada.

Hubo un breve silencio, dejando muy en claro que todos aún estaban muy afectados con lo sucedido y que aunque deseaban ir a buscarlo u obligar a la zorra rubia a decir qué había hecho con él, no podían. Debían quedarse y seguir buscando. Nick se encargaría de averiguarlo.

-Quiero que vuelvan allá y revisen si…

-¿Para qué?- Replicó Dennys, malhumorado.- No había nada ahí más que telarañas y algunos sacos viejos llenos de arena mojada, ¿O quizá fuera mierda? Da igual, huele así por la humedad.

-¿Arena…?- Murmuró Nick y luego volvió a verlo.

-Y ni hablar del suelo, la madera esta podrida en su mayoría. –Aseveró Finn.- Creo que sí estaban demoliendo la casa, pero desde abajo. Hay demasiado concreto quebrado en todo el lugar. – Finn frunció el ceño.- Lo extraño es que las paredes están intactas, no sé…

\- ¿Cómo si hubiesen tapizado las paredes? – Peguntó Nick.

-Sí, bueno…No están hecha de concreto, sino de ladrillos.-Se encogió de hombros el zorro trepador.- ¿Cuál es tu punto? No veo la… -Y luego comprendió enseguida a su líder.- ¡Oh carajo!

¡¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?!

Dennys dio la vuelta corriendo escaleras abajo, debía verificar la idea que de pronto vino a su mente.

-Acompáñenlo y vuelen en pedazos esas paredes si es necesario. - Tanto Finn como Rob lo siguieron a la simple orden del pelirrojo.

Cuando los chicos desparecieron del piso, solo quedaron Judy y Skye junto a Nick.

-Yo iré a vigilar los alrededores y luego veré qué han encontrado tus amigos. –Le informó la zorra. –Más te vale que no sea una pérdida de tiempo eso de desmantelar la casa. –Se alejó de ellos dos.- ¡Ah! Y Nick…- Dio la vuelta y con tono dulce agregó: - Mucho cuidado con perdonar y liberar a tu noviecita o los mataré a ambos.

-Descuida.

Entonces se fue también.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- Judy se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de manera autoritaria. Había decidido que no iría a ningún lado hasta escuchar que tenían que decirse esos dos.

Por cuestiones que incumbían a su investigación policiaca, por supuesto.

– ¿Iré contigo a interrogar a Kitty o te desharás de mí también?

Nick hizo una mueca, vacilando. No estaba seguro de querer que Judy presenciara sus problemas íntimos. Ni mucho menos que Kitty la conociera.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Yo puedo manejar esto solo, es mi novia.

Judy abrió los ojos impresionada: Claro que esperaba una respuesta parecida a la que le dio, pero nunca tan celosa.

Después de arriesgar su vida, de ser raptada y vendida como trofeo de pool, de huir con él y quebrantar la ley más de una vez ¿Le estaba prohibiendo continuar con su trabajo? ¿Pretendía hacerla a un lado ahora que finalmente tenía a Kitty de regreso? ¡Sobre su cadáver!

-Es mi caso ¿Recuerdas?- No quería sonar molesta, pero no pudo evitarlo. - Tengo algunas preguntas qué hacerle y no vas a negarme ese derecho. – Él solo la veía sorprendido.- ¡No vas a deshacerte de mí ahora, Nick!

¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas?

-¡Por amor a dios! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¿Insinúas que te estoy desechando ahora que encontré a Kitty? ¿Qué, ahora me dirás que también planeó algo con ella y que te voy a engañar con el caso del Fabricante? – La expresión de ella lo dejaba muy claro.- Sí bien sé que después de enterarte de que Kitty es una van Tousse no te intereso ayudarme realmente, que lo único que te importa es ayudar a Jack Savage a resolver ese viejo caso.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!- Le acusó ella.- Desde el comienzo te apoye y aún después de que atentaras contra mi vida y me metieras en problemas con la policía sigo aquí. ¡Lo mínimo que merezco es que tu novia me dé la información por la que he dado mi pellejo en estos últimos días!

Lo dejó sin palabras y sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo por tonterías cuando tenía cosas más importantes que resolver. Gruñó molesto.

¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! – Exclamó alzando los brazos.- Ven conmigo y hazle tus malditas preguntas, pero luego déjanos solos. – Pasó a su lado para subir a la habitación. -¡Lo qué me faltaba! ¡Tengo que abrir una audiencia si quiero hablar con mi prometida!

Judy se quedó estática por un segundo y luego le siguió de prisa, resoplando molesta.

Ya se cobraría ese desplante en cuanto salieran de ahí.

.

.

.

 **Guarida del Terror Helado, Zona Polar.**

Marie-Claire sollozaba en silencio, mientras masticaba con desgano. Sostenía como mejor podía un trozo de pan entre sus garras cuando escuchó la singular voz del zorro de quién era prisionera.

Si medianamente se sintió aliviada cuando él se fue y luego de que le dieran algo para comer, al oírlo frente a la puerta de nuevo se puso nerviosa.

"¡Maldito frío!"- Le oyó exclamar antes de que abriera la puerta.

A pesar de recién infundado temor hacia él y su carácter, Marie no perdía oportunidad de prestar atención a cada cosa que decía o hacía. A sus astutos gestos, al matiz de su voz al pronunciar algunas palabras, que seguía haciéndosele familiar, a su manera elegante y vanidosa de moverse y a su inteligente a la par que cínica forma de expresarse.

Pero sin duda, lo que más atraía su atención era su mirada. Tenían un color peculiar, impropio de los zorros comunes de Zootopia, ¡Del continente entero! Se atrevía a pensar. Y no sabía por qué, pero ese tono bermellón le recordaba mucho a los ojos de William van Tousse antes de su parcial ceguera ya en su avanzada edad. Juraría que eran similares ¿Sería una coincidencia nada más? Después de todo, ella jamás se enteró de que William tuviera familia alguna, solo se apoyaba en su socio, Brenn, para cometer sus crímenes.

-¡Ah sí que ahí estás, abuela! _¡Privét!_ – Le dijo nada más verla con un tono alegre. Si vio sus ojos llorosos lo ignoró por completo y caminó, pasando de largo. Marie se fijó en que se tambaleaba ligeramente.- ¡Contigo quería hablar! Yo… ¡Maldito frío! –Repitió, dándole en vano un tirón a frente de su saco para cerrarlo y de vuelta a su mal carácter. -¡¿Quién apagó la puta calefacción?!

Marie agradeció mentalmente que él encendiera el termostato, estaba muerta de frío, tanto que ya ni sentía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo a causa del entumecimiento. En ella era comprensible, puesto que era una zorra roja, su tupido pelaje la protegía de ese clima hostil mas no lo suficiente para soportarlo por tanto tiempo, pero ¿Y él? Era un zorro polar, ¿Por qué necesitaba calor extra?

Lo observaba con detenimiento tratando de hallar una respuesta, dándose cuenta, hasta ese entonces, que traía una botella de ron consigo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras? – Le interrogó bruscamente.

Estuvo tentada a contestarle, ya que le habían quitado el bozal para que comiera sobras tenía oportunidad de decirle todo lo que pensaba de él y su gente pero se contuvo, el zorro no estaba precisamente en sus cabales. Decirle cosa alguna podía costarle una fuerte reprimenda o algún cruel castigo.

-Vete al infierno, anciana. -Él bufó, rodando la mirada y yendo hacia su escritorio.

" _ **¿Y dónde crees que estoy, niño imbécil?"**_ –Pensó, fulminándolo con la mirada. Afortunadamente, le daba la espalda en ese momento.

El Terror Helado buscó y buscó algo en varios cajones de su escritorio, tirando todo lo que no necesitaba y cuando finalmente lo halló, caminó hacia ella de nuevo.

O quizá hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo al situarse frente a esta, cerrada por él mismo, y no se movió de ahí en medio minuto.

Marie comenzó a preocuparse por su actitud. Sobretodo porque estaba claramente ebrio y en ese estado podía actuar más agresivo que antes.

Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

Frank golpeó su cabeza contra el duro metal de la puerta, fue un golpe seco y sonoro y Marie escuchó como hizo un murmullo extraño y estremecedor, algo parecido a una risa, apenas audible.

-¿Qué se siente traicionar a alguien que amas? –Cuestionó con voz débil después de ello.

La madame abrió excesivamente sus orbes verdes al oír aquello. No espera eso de ninguna manera y no sabía si sentir más miedo al verlo tan quieto y dócil que enojado.

-O peor aún, ¿Qué se debería sentir cuando ese alguien te traiciona? – Se giró, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta y resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Ahora estaban en una posición parecida y no muy lejos uno del otro. Marie no sabía si hablaba con ella o solo, así que sólo lo dejó continuar. –Lo he estado pensando mucho de camino a casa.- Y ni él mismo sabía si era sensato hablar con ella, bueno, ni siquiera parecía consciente de saber nada. Quizá solo cavilaba en voz alta - …y es infinitamente peor ser traicionado. Ver que todas y cada una de tus esperanzas sobre ese alguien fueron altas expectativas. Vacías y falsas. –Se echó a la boca las dos aspirinas que tomó de su gaveta y se las tragó con la tóxica ayuda de su botella de ron fino. Sin hielo y a secas sintió que le escoció la garganta pero en su rostro no reflejó ningún malestar por ello, ni tampoco bienestar al ingerir pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que lo mataba. Marie seguía viéndolo con mirada expresiva y no queriendo sentir pena por él. Era malo, era su raptor, iba a matarla ¿Por qué tendría que compadecerlo? – La traición es imperdonable ¿Lo sabías, Wilde?, Te obliga a hacer cosas qué no quieres hacer, pero que debes hacer. – Esta vez hizo una mueca de malestar, como si le dolieran sus propias palabras, enfatizándolas con sus garras filosas cerradas en puños, haciéndose daño.-Te inspira malos sentimientos: odio, decepción y ganas de vengarte aunque ames profundamente. ¡Claro! Puedes perdonar la traición, la infidelidad, en pos del amor que sientes pero, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no se repetirá el error? ¡No hay manera, no la hay! ¡Y yo no quiero lastimar a M _oio zhena_! ¡No quiero! Es todo lo que tengo en esta asquerosa vida… – Dio un largo trago y luego otro, hasta ahogarse. Frank tosió fuertemente, maldiciendo y arrojando la botella lejos, quebrándola en pedacitos, no le quedaba mucho licor de todas maneras. - ¡ _Oh izvínite_! ¿Querías un poco? –Al ver qué la zorra negó con la cabeza rápidamente, prosiguió.- Como sea, ahora llegue a una conclusión, oye bien abuela: Si encontrara la forma de evitar la traición, no tendría que tomar ese tipo de medidas. ¡Es brillante!- Exclamó triunfal.- Porque no basta con acabar con el problema que indujo a la traición, que sería Nick Wilde, no. Tengo que asegurarme de no ser traicionado de nuevo… No puedo decirte como lo haré, ni yo estoy tan seguro de cómo. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, ya lo verás… Quizá pueda salvar mi matrimonio. – Frank gateó hasta donde estaba Marie, haciendo que cada fibra de la zorra roja se tensara solo con tenerlo cerca.- Ambos fuimos traicionados Madame, por quienes creíamos que nos amaban- Le dijo, subiendo su pata hasta tocar su rostro con una extraordinaria delicadeza. Marie, por mero instinto, cerró los ojos al contacto ¡Estaba loco! – Pero a diferencia de ti, yo aún puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

Marie-Claire, vagamente, recordaría esas últimas palabras más adelante.

Frank sacó otra botella de su chaqueta, más pequeña y plateada y trató de abrirla pero lo consiguió´ luego de varios minutos, entonces comenzó a hablar más de la cuenta otra vez.

-Sabes una cosa, eres linda, sí, como la abuelita que nunca tuve.- Le dijo con una risilla burlona, tomando un sorbo.- Yo nunca conocí a mi madre, murió antes de que llegáramos aquí…o tal vez mi padre la mató, nunca lo supe.- Se encogió de hombros. –Él sí que era un idiota, seguro que lo conociste, se llamaba…se llamaba Priev Bilsky III van Tousse- Apenas sí pudo decirlo, atropelladamente.- Pero todos le decían William, malditos americanos…-Nuevamente se llevó a la boca la botella.

-…van Tousse…-Marie por primera vez se animó a decir palabra. Ya no le cabían dudas de con quién trataba y no podía negar que jamás se lo espero.

-Sí, sí era el loco "van Tousse". Todo el mundo le temía y cómo no hacerlo, era un demente. Siempre me desprecio, jamás me dejó mostrarle que yo también era capaz, que era cómo él. Estaba paranoico, no quería a nadie cerca de sus proyectos, no confiaba ni en su sombra, jé... Lo único que lamento de su muerte es que yo no fui quien lo mató. Incluso eso me quitó la escoria de tu hijo…

-Entonces tú eres…

Frank sonrió sardónicamente una vez más, asintiendo.

-¡Sorpresa! –Le susurró emocionado.- Sí yo soy su hijo pero ¿De qué me sirvió? Creía que yo quería traicionarlo y quedarme con su dinero y sus negocios y me echó de su clan como un can sarnoso.- Un trago más, que le supo el doble de amargo.- Y sí, mi nombre es Frant…Frantsis…sishak ¡Una mierda!, mejor dime Frank, así me llaman mis amigos…si tuviera alguno.- Frunció el ceño con molestia y al segundo siguiente se echó a reír, ¡Cuánto habría bebido ya para acabar así! En buenas condiciones jamás se hubiera atrevido a decir ni una palabra de lo que decía. - Pero no se lo digas a nadie, por favor, arruinarías mi reputación como el señor de las nieves, ¡No! ¡El Terror Helado! Sí, el Terror Helado, así todos me temen. ¿Tú también me temes, Madame?- Acarició su cara otra vez y Marie volvió a rechazar mirarlo.- Sí, eso. Es mejor temerme.- Continuó rascando suavemente su mejilla con su garra filosa hasta que bajó la misma y la entornó fuertemente en el cuello de Marie-Claire y siseó: - Mi identidad ahora es un secreto entre los dos. Tienes que prometer que te llevaras nuestros secretos a la tumba Marie ¿De acuerdo? –Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, tragando saliva.- ¡¿De acuerdo?! –Repitió él, haciendo más presión.

-S-sí…-La zorra asintió, apretando los ojos.

-Bien, eso está bien. Buena Madame- Sonrió de nuevo, palmeando su mejilla, estremeciendo más a Marie, quién no dejo de temblar hasta que él se alejó definitivamente.

A duras penas se puso de pie y le arrojó la botellita a las patas, regando el resto del licor.

\- Por si te da sed. – Le dijo al tomar el pomo de la puerta.-Creo que después de todo, nos vamos a llevar bien. A partir de mañana todo será diferente, ya verás. Te encantará ser mi asistente, probar mis collares, hacerme compañía mientras regresa _Moio zhena,_ ¡Incluso tengo a alguien a quien presentarte!Ese viejo infeliz _…_ O bueno, a alguien que seguro extrañas mucho ya que no se han visto en algún tiempo. Gracias a él, todo esto ha sido posible. ¡Vas a alucinar cuando lo veas! – Exclamó en tono jovial ante la cara de espanto de la Madame y luego se fue.

.

.

.

 _-Kit, ahora quiero decirte algo, algo muy importante.- Nick al fin tomó valor para hablar._

 _Habían cenado bien, disfrutando de la compañía del otro como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo. En ese momento, bailaban una suave balada abrazados tiernamente._

 _-Entonces dime.- Ella le susurró al oído de la misma manera que hizo él. Se movían despacio entre las demás parejas en la pista.- Creo que nunca te había escuchado tan nervioso. –Le dijo en tono bromista, ocultando bien su propio nerviosismo. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz y cómo se había comportado en toda la velada algo raro sucedía con él y moría por saber de qué trataba. Kitty apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, amaba tenerlo tan cerca, le hacía sentir…segura._

 _-Es que lo estoy.- Le siguió él. – No es fácil cuando quieres pedirle a tu chica que se case contigo._

 _Lo dijo así, sin más preámbulos. Tan típico de él._

 _Y todo se detuvo._

 _-¿Qué?- Kitty se separó de él al instante, incrédula a lo que acaba de escuchar pero el semblante de Nick decía que, efectivamente, lo había dicho. Sonrió contrariada.- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?_

 _El zorro tragó saliva, la reacción de ella no era como había esperado._

 _O quizá sí. Jamás había hecho una petición parecida a nadie y no sabía cómo debía ser._

 _-¿Te…te gustaría qué así fuera? ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?_

 _-Yo…Nick, pero ¿No crees qué es un poco…pronto para eso? – Kitty evadía su pregunta, no tenía valor para contestarle._

 _-Tal vez no lo dije bien.- Soltó sus pequeñas patas, separándose un poco. Ella se asombró al intuir lo que haría, deseando que no lo hiciera.-Kitty…- Para su más grande pesar, se hincó en una rodilla y extrajo de su bolsillo una cajita la cual abrió al tiempo que dijo lo peor que Kitty pudiera escuchar de su parte. Todos a su alrededor miraban la escena y ella quiso desaparecer en ese momento.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _-Nick…- La voz le falló y dio un paso atrás, pálida. ¡No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso en frente de todo el mundo! ¡No podía decirle que sí! –Yo…yo…_

 _Lo miró a los ojos, verdes, inquisitivos y llenos de temor, deseando que no lo rechazara en público y el mismo que miedo se reflejaba en ella y en la manera como dudaba. ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Acaso no le amaba también? Había reunido valor para declarársele y a lo que más temía era que no lo aceptara._

 _Por primera vez, Nick sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que realmente quería y por lo tanto, no podía acabar mal._

 _A su alrededor, los presentes cuchicheaban, pero el zorro no quería prestar atención a los murmullos, solo aguardaba a la respuesta de su novia._

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _-Nick…-Le susurró, angustiada. Le dolía ver su cara, le dolía no poder decir que sí. Él no se merecía eso, ella no lo merecía a él de ninguna manera._

 _Si Nick Wilde supiera…_

 _-Sé…sé que algunas veces he sido un idiota y que te hago sentir insegura y… y que mereces algo mejor._

 _-No, Nick…-Quiso hablar pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía. Sus ojos se humedecieron._

 _-Pero puedo cambiar, si, si me aceptas, prometo ser mejor que eso. –Podía palparse su ansiedad.- Yo estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero, quiero estar junto a ti, quiero una familia contigo, pero sobretodo quiero hacerte feliz… ¿Tú no deseas lo mismo?_

 _Esa era una excelente pregunta._

 _¿Lo deseaba ella también?_

 _Cada día, desde que había conocido a Nick, una parte de ella comenzaba a amarlo. A amarlo sinceramente, por la manera en que le hacía sentirse, porque él no era como había creído en un principio. Porque parecía adorarla con cada mirada como si no existiera una hembra más hermosa que ella, porque confiaba en su persona hasta al punto e compartir sus pesares y sus alegrías con ella y sobretodo, porque sacaba lo mejor de ella misma, la bondad y la ternura que no sabía que podía sentir. Él le había enseñado que sí podía amar sin ningún interés más allá de querer que él también se sintiera bien a su lado. Era maravilloso conocer un amor como el que Nick Wilde le hacía demostrar._

 _Uno como hasta eso momento no sentía por nadie, ni siquiera por Frank, su verdadero amor. Ese por el que había accedido a seguir a Nick Wilde y estafarlo. Por su culpa estaba en esa situación, como podía amarla si la había casi obligado a seducir a otro. ._

 _Algo, muy dentro de ella, quizá fuera rabia por recordar a su esposo y como la había apartado de su lado por su vil ambición como la había usado como una pieza más de su plan para recuperar su herencia ¿Tan poco valía para él? ¿La extrañaba al menos? Ni siquiera se dignaba a dejarle algún mensaje; el dolor que la embargó solo de recordarlo la motivó a respirar profundamente, tomar valor y responder lo que realmente deseaba decir._

 _Las lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos pero la voz no le tembló esta vez y su respuesta sonó dura y fuerte._

 _-Sí, sí quiero Nick._

" _Pero no puedo." Fue justo lo que pensó al segundo antes de que Nick se incorporara eufórico y le abrazara con fuerza. Ella se aferró a él también, no quería que viera la amargura que reflejaba, ni el dolor ni el enojo._

 _Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon con el mismo entusiasmo de Nick._

 _Sintió que el zorro se separó un poco y rodeó su cuello con ternura._

 _Kitty bajó la mirada, mirando el collar con un dije de esmeralda tan verde y brillante que podía verse en su reflejo._

 _-Me diste un buen susto, linda.- Sonrió aún emocionado y limpió una lagrima silenciosa que bajaba por su mejilla.- Ya, no te pongas así, chica sentimental._

 _-Es hermoso._

 _Volvió a abrazarlo._

 _Y como Nick había predicho, esa noche se la robó a su novio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Devuelta a la Mansión Rey.**

El zorro rojo tomó aire: Había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas con su problema mayor.

Judy lo observó con cierto pesar cuando se detuvo ante la puerta. Y le basto ver lo perturbado que estaba que fácilmente olvidó la discusión de hacía un rato. Al verlo así, lo único que quería hacer era reconfortarlo. Debía ser duro enfrentarse a la triste realidad de enterarse de que al animal que amaba, nunca fue quién dijo ser.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien.- La cálida voz de Judy hizo que volviera a verla.

-Vamos a ello.- Le sonrió apenas. En el fondo, agradecía que Judy estuviera ahí. Ella asintió con otra sonrisa dulce.

.

Kitty se hallaba en la misma posición en la que Skye la había dejado: Amarrada a una silla en el fondo de la habitación escasamente amueblada.

Y alzó sus ojos verde-amarillentos hacia la pareja en el umbral de la puerta. No movió ni un solo musculo de la cara al verlos, pero su mirada se entrecerró ligeramente cuando se topó con la de la coneja al lado de Nick, casi instantáneamente haciéndosele conocida pero sin saber de dónde. Ni siquiera la había notado entre tantos zorros.

¿Quién era y qué hacía ahí?

-Creo que no nos han presentado. ¿Tú eres…?- Kitty se aventuró a preguntarle.

Judy, que no se dejaba intimidar por la imponencia de la zorra rubia, respondió con altivez.

-Judy Hopps, policía.

¡Claro! La recordó al instante: Era la coneja policía por la que Nick babeaba tanto al verla por televisión. Siempre había creído que sentía un insignificante amor platónico hacia la pequeña presa, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-¡Judy Hopps!- Exclamó burlonamente, con una pizca de celos: ¿En todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de Nick él se la había pasado con esa coneja? ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? - Ya lo recuerdo, Nick jamás dejaba de hablar de ti…- Pudo ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y eso la molestó más.- ¿Y a qué debemos su magnífica presencia en esta reunión, oficial?

Judy notó el sarcasmo en su pregunta, intuyendo que no le agradaba nada a la _novia_ de Nick. Y si era sincera, a ella tampoco le gustaba, le provocaba una desconfianza enorme. Tramaba algo, podía verlo en sus ojos inteligentes.

-Digamos que me he pasado los últimos días resolviendo un caso importante: Una zorra que ha estado muy lejos de su madriguera, jugando a las escondidas con planos de armamentos sumamente peligrosos.- Ella también sabía ser mordaz. – Por fortuna, no irá a ningún lado hasta que me diga todo lo que quiero saber.

Kitty sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Tan segura esta de eso, Oficial? Sería una pena que al final todo su _"esfuerzo"_ fuera en vano.

La estaba retando nuevamente.

-Muy segura.

-Ya lo veremos.

Nick interrumpió el contacto visual de ambas, haciendo que Kitty volviera a concentrarse en su persona.

Antes, debía enfrentarse a él.

-Bien, después de todo lo que ha pasado lo menos que espero es una respuesta sincera, Kitty.

Él se había cruzado de brazos y aún a una distancia prudente, la observó con seriedad, aguardando. Y estableciendo así un ambiente hostil entre los dos.

Bien, si Nick iba a comportarse así, y en vista que no hablarían solos, ella actuaría igual.

-Una respuesta sincera…-Repitió.- ¿Sobre qué exactamente? Hay tantas cosas que decir.

-¿Qué tal sobre quién eres en realidad?

-Esa es fácil. Soy Kitty van Tousse. – Respondió serenamente.- La misma que he sido siempre.

¿La misma de siempre? No, no lo era. Todo en ella era diferente y no solo en su exterior, algo, en su forma expresarse, la hacían distinta a su dulce y amorosa Kitty. Esa dulzura ya no estaba ahí en sus ojos, solo se veía una fiereza y frialdad abismal. Y la sangre seca que manchaba su rostro blanco como la nieve no mejoraba su aspecto. ¿Era la sangre de su amigo Terry? Nick sintió una opresión en el pecho y por primera vez, repulsión.

-Eso ha quedado claro.- Le dijo sin cambiar su semblante.- Eres la misma que me ha mentido desde siempre, pero está bien, creo que ambos mentimos, yo por ejemplo, jamás te dije quién era en realidad ¿No es así?, y aun así lo descubriste. Me muero por saber cómo fue que lo lograste. – Se miraban fijamente.- Dime, ¿Para quién robaste mis trabajos _Kitty van Tousse_? ¿Para quién trabajas?

Ella sonrió: Al fin le diría lo que siempre deseó revelarle.

-Trabajo para el Clan Polar, soy la mano derecha del Terror Helado.- Sabía que a continuación él iba a odiarla mucho, que era lo que siempre odio de su propia madre.- Mi esposo.

Nick se quedó paralizado al escuchar las últimas dos palabras perdiendo el color del rostro. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que ella trabajaba para el clan criminal más grande de Zona Polar, pero de ser una simple mercenaria a, a…

¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Tu…tu qué? – No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Kitty se inclinó hacia adelante para repetirlo en tono más alto.

-Mi esposo, sí. – No sabía porque, pero al ver el horror en la cara de Nick la embargó una dicha enorme, se sentía bien liberarse finalmente de ese cargo de consciencia. Finalmente era libre. Tanta fue su felicidad recién adquirida que no le importó ser todavía más cruel. Deseaba verlo sufrir, sufrir como lo hacía ella:- Eres _mi amante_ Nick Wilde.

-No…no es verdad…

\- ¡Mi amante! Al igual que la _zorra_ de tu madre lo fue con el Gran Jefe, por quien te abandono. ¡¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, bastardo?!

Fue como hacer detonar una bomba.

-¡No! - Exclamó exaltado.- ¡Eres una maldita bruja! ¡Ramera!

Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella en un arrebato de ira, pero Judy interfirió, tan afectada como él al escuchar la espantosa confesión, pero no lo suficiente para impedir que hiciera una locura.

-¡No, Nick! ¡No lo hagas!- Se puso en medio de los dos, sosteniendo con ambas patitas al zorro como mejor podía. – Solo está provocándote, por favor, Nick.

-¿Creíste que alguna vez te amé?- Le preguntó, furiosa. - No, me daba asco estar contigo, me da asco solo mirarte, Nick. Solo pensaba en mi Frank cuando estaba contigo.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!- Nick se debatía con Judy, gritándole a Kitty, quien solo lo miraba retadoramente.- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué, maldita traidora?!

-¡Porque te odio, te odio y te odio!- Le gritó de la misma manera.- ¡Eres un ladrón!…Y tanto mi marido y yo no descansaremos hasta verte muerto. Pero antes, recuperaremos todo lo que nos pertenece, estoy aquí para hacerte una advertencia Nick Wilde: Entrégate al Terror Helado o nunca más volverás a ver a tu madre.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?! – Judy no dejaba que se acercara a la zorra.- ¿Qué hicieron con mi madre? ¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Cómo si te importara! Te hice un favor, ahora mismo está pagando por todas las cosas horribles que te hizo y que sigue haciendo. Ustedes dos le han robado a mi marido, Frank van Tousse, el verdadero heredero de El Fabricante.- Tanto Nick como Judy estaban asombrados ante la nueva revelación y no comprendiendo del todo lo qué ocurría.- Así es, él no solo es el nuevo Terror Helado, sino también él zorro dueño de todo lo que ustedes dos tomaron.

-¡De qué demonios hablas! Nosotros nunca robamos nada, ese maldito cargo me lo dio Brenn, el Gran Jefe ¡Él tenía los planos, él tenía el dinero, los collares, todo! Ni mi madre ni yo hemos robamos nada. Ella sólo me sugirió a Brenn como un reemplazo.

Ahora fue el turno de Kitty para sorprenderse por las palabras del zorro. ¿Podía ser verdad lo que decía? Por un fugaz momento, Kitty se planteó sí ella y Frank no se habrían precipitado al hacer sus primeras conjeturas directas, culpando a Nick de matar y robarle a William.

No, debía estar mintiendo. ¡Claro que él era el culpable! A ella no iba a engañarla.

-Te has metido con los zorros equivocados, Nick Wilde. Y vas a pagarlo muy caro. – Le amenazó con dureza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de autor.**

 _ **Hay algunos detalles que me gustaría comentar respecto a este capítulo. Primero, como les había señalado hace dos episodios atrás, para el encuentro de Nick y Kitty se iba a basar en "Songs about Jane" ¿Tomaron mi sugerencia de escuchar ese mi maravilloso disco favorito? Pues bien, combine varios argumentos de varias de las canciones para redactar las secciones de flashbacks, como lo son: She will be loved,**_ _**Through with you, This love y Sweetest goodbye por nombrar algunas. Este capítulo se me hizo muy interesante por su secuencia narrativa, por primera vez, siento que de verdad creé una estructura totalmente coherente con cada una de las secciones pues tenemos dos situaciones opuestas unidas por el segmento de Frank, he aquí, que él y su monologo le dan una especie de significado a lo que ocurrió entre Kitty y Nick y por tanto más peso y profundidad a la emoción. Es un recurso que tuve que usar para que no se sintiera muy superficial el encuentro, dado a que en todo el fic, 31 capítulos después interactúan entre sí. Debía ser creíble y de todo corazón, espero haber logrado que fuera así.**_

 _ **Segunda cosa, seguro se fijaron en que nuestro simpático Frank por primera vez varia su lenguaje. Después de largo tiempo de pensarlo, me decidí a escoger un acento definitivo, considerando que con solo mencionar un acento extranjero no me bastaba y que tenía que darle un poco más de profundidad terminé escogiendo la lengua rusa. Pero sabemos que el ruso se escribe en cirílico, así que cuando quiera agregar exclamaciones o frases en su idioma lo escribiré según suenan las palabras, ok? Como curiosidad Frank tiene una mezcla de nacionalidades: alemán, holandés, francés y ruso. De hecho el equivalente a "Frank" en ruso o bielorruso sí es Frantsishak fonéticamente (Y me cuesta decirlo de corrido xD ) Pero en inglés queda más bonitu. Además, el apellido "van Tousse" se pronunciría de manera correcta "fan tusé" ¿Ah que eso no lo sabían? 7w7 Es una composición alemana-francesa inventada por mí ¡Así es! No encontrarán ese apellido en ningún otro lugar, fandom, país o galaxia jajaja Esto fue porque, desde que inicié esta historia quería que mis antagonistas principales tuvieran una particularidad que ningún otro villano del fandom tuviera , aparte del color de sus ojos bermellón. Villanos bosnios únicos y detergentes :'v**_

 _ **Okey, eso sería todo por hoy , espero que les haya gustado mi sección de creatividad con ligeros efectos LSD jajaja**_

 _ **Y como diría el buen Frankie, Dá svidanya!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo :D**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32.**

.

.

Judy cerró la puerta tras salir al pasillo, obstruyéndola concienzudamente para evitar que un furioso Nick quisiera entrar de nuevo.

A decir verdad, ya había pasado la línea de "estar furioso", ahora se encontraba hirviendo de la rabia. Jamás lo habían humillado tanto, jamás lo habían utilizado de la manera en la que Kitty lo había hecho y eso le dolía enormemente, en parte por orgullo, en parte como decepción amorosa.

La coneja todavía se recuperaba del pavor y el asombro de todo lo que les fue revelado, por el carácter de la zorra y también por lo afectado que estaba Nick, quién hasta ese momento le había mostrado toda su debilidad emocional y racional como no lo había hecho en los días que llevaban juntos. Ahora Judy solo podía ver a un zorro débil, desesperado y herido. Por fin estaba conociendo al zorro más sensible e imperfecto, no quedaban rastros de su actitud manipuladora, ni de su tacto frío para razonar.

-¡¿Oíste todo lo que me ha dicho?! – Nick se dio un tirón en las orejas, yendo de un lado a otro, completamente ofuscado.

-Sí, lo oí…- Judy juntó sus patitas y sus ojos lo miraban con tristeza.

.- ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?! ¡¿Cómo?! , Quisiera poder…- Cerró los puños con frustración.-…estrangularla ahora mismo. ¡Quisiera…! ¡Aaagh! ¡Tenías que interferir!

A Judy no le costó nada crear empatía hacia él y sentirse mal por su situación. ¡Quién se creía esa zorra para haber jugado con sus sentimientos! , que hasta ahora le parecían los más nobles que un mamífero pudiera sentir por otro. Judy fue testigo de todo lo que Nick hizo para buscarla, (Inclusive arriesgando la vida de ella como policía), si bien una parte de él quería hallarla para salvar su pellejo al recuperar su trabajo, otra, todavía más grande y honesta, solo quería tenerla de regreso a su lado, de entenderla y perdonarla.

¡Y ella se atrevía a echar todo su amor y todo su esfuerzo por el caño!

No, no merecía el cariño de Nick.

Y mucho menos iba a tener consideración de ella.

-De no hacerlo, habrías cometido una locura Nick, por favor, trata de calmarte.

-No me pidas que me calme, Zanahorias. –Se apartó de ella cuando se le acercó un poco.- Esa bruja me engañó todo este tiempo. Haciéndome creer que era mi novia, que yo era alguien en su vida ¡Pero qué estúpido fui! Estaba casada… ¡Está casada!- Exclamó, más exaltado.- ¡Finn, los chicos, todos tenían razón! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, mil veces estúpido! Me enredó con su palabrería, con sus juegos ¡¿Y todo para qué?! Unos estúpidos planos, una venganza de su…-No pudo acabar la frase. Sentía repulsión, asco y más enojo.

-No fue tu culpa. No tenías manera de saber que estaba casada con alguien más, solo…-Quería hacerlo reaccionar pero parecía imposible, él no la escuchaba, solo maldecía y gruñía. Judy se dio cuenta que por nada del mundo podía dejarlo a solas con la zorra, que ambos habían explotado en una mezcla de emociones dañinas solo con verse y que no lograrían nada sí se mantenían en ese estado. Además, no había que ignorar el hecho de que Kitty estuviera tan relajada para haber sido capturada por ellos, la conejita apostaba a que solo quería distraerlos del ataque de su clan, aparte de desestabilizar a Nick. Ella tenía que actuar y conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba para concluir su investigación antes de que perdieran esa oportunidad. -…Solo quédate aquí y yo me haré cargo del interrogatorio.

La cara de Nick reflejó espanto: Quién lo diría, ahora los roles habían cambiado.

-No, Zanahorias…

-Confía en mí.- Le cortó.- Iré adentro, hablaré con ella, a mí no me va a engatusar y, y cuando te sientas más tranquilo puedes entrar y escuchar.

-Jud...

No esperó contradicción o respuesta alguna y entró al cuarto sin importarle escuchar sus réplicas desde el otro lado.

En su corta carrera con la Fuerza Policial, Judy jamás había hecho un interrogatorio a un posible criminal pero no por menos iba a amedrentarse por su inexperiencia. Bien, ella no era Jack Savage, la liebre que ponía con los pelos en punta a cualquier listo zorro delincuente con sus conocimientos sobre criminalística y su manera de sacar la verdad a la luz, pero lo iba a intentar lo mejor posible.

Kitty parecía del tipo peligrosa y astuta pero Judy tenía también lo suyo y no se rendiría fácilmente ante ella o sus embustes, guardaría la calma y el temple el tiempo necesario para descubrir lo que quería.

…O eso pensó.

-Hoy ha sido mi día de suerte.- Kitty lucía de mejor talante: Su descarga emocional contra Nick le había hecho bien, se le oía tranquila. –Conocí a dos leyendas del ZPD: Judy Hopps la primera oficial coneja y a Jack Savage, el _héroe_ _más querido_ de los zorros. ¿No es genial? – Al decir ese nombre, Judy alzó las orejas al instante pero sin encararla todavía.- ¡Ah! Veo que se conocen. No me extraña tampoco, son de los pocos conejos policías. –Tomó aire y valor y giró para verla, tratando de no revelar ningún sentimiento en sus gestos.- Él es lindo y todo un caballero.

Dijo para picarle, reconociendo que Judy tenía el peor defecto de todos: Era transparente con sus emociones y lo que escuchaba no le gustaba nada.

Judy Frunció el ceño ligeramente intrigada. ¿Kitty y Jack? ¿Estaría molestándola adrede?

-Fue muy amable conmigo todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.- Siguió la rubia.- Y yo que me lo imaginaba más antipático y huraño por todo lo que se dice de él en nuestro mundo. Casualmente íbamos a ver al mismo tipo...por el mismo motivo.

Fue entonces cuando Judy se fijó en un detalle ignorado, hasta ese momento, sobre Kitty: La ropa que traía puesta. Comprendiendo lo que decía con una simple observación.

-Archie Rey…-Susurró perfectamente audible.-Estuviste con él. Claro, ¿La carta para Nick? –Le cuestionó.

-¡También lo conoces!- Sonrió en confirmación a su sospecha, ignorando su pregunta por su ridícula obviedad.-Vaya, el mundo sí que es un pañuelo. Al principio, yo no entendí a qué se refería Archie al mencionar a un cómplice con Wilde, creí que ya desvariaba a causa del coctel de narcóticos que hice para él, pero luego al verte aquí, entendí de quién hablaba. Tú, te hiciste pasar por mí en su casino para buscar información. ¡Qué coraje! Me puedo hacer una idea de qué fue lo que hiciste para entrar a ese lugar tan horrendo. –No pudo evitar echarse a reír.- ¿Y para qué? ¿Ayudar a Nick Wilde, el infame " _Fabricante_ ", en la búsqueda de sus joyas?

La coneja no sucumbió a sus burlas pero en su rostro se dibujaba la molestia por las mismas. Judy decidió que iba seguirle el juego ya que no parecía tomarla en serio. Contraatacó con satisfacción y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No, en realidad lo hice por ti. –La expresión de Kitty fue la esperada, volviéndose seria. Si Judy había aprendido algo de los zorros en esos últimos días, era el saber jugar sucio como ellos lo hacían y era su turno de emplear esos métodos. –Hace un par de semanas, Nick reportó a la comisaría que su _"novia"_ había _"desaparecido"_.- El énfasis que uso no pasó desapercibido por la chica.- Él me buscó personalmente días después para que tomara su caso, yo accedí porque lo veía desesperado por encontrar a su pareja. –La zorra hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no le apartó la mirada.- Claro que todo era una mentira y que no tardé mucho en enterarme de ella. Sin embargo, su engaño me llevó a seguirle la pista a varios casos importantes para nosotros en el ZPD y a pesar de que Nick también buscaba sus intereses yo no me acobarde, iba a seguir a su lado hasta encontrarte. Todo, todo lo que he pasado por sus acciones, todo, ha sido porque te necesitaba a ti. Eres la conexión entre estos casos y ninguna de las dos irá a ningún lado hasta que me digas todo lo que quiero.

Kitty sonrió apenas, complacida por el carácter de la pequeña presa, considerándola, por primera vez, su rival.

-Te digo algo, para ser una pequeña y tierna conejita eres muy temeraria. –Judy apretó la mandíbula disimuladamente al tiempo que Kitty sacó las garras aún con sus patas atadas por la espalda, en un movimiento silencioso.- Pero generalmente, algo tan estúpido como la valentía sobre lo que no puedes vencer te lleva sin duda a una muerte segura. –La observó con intensidad: Estaba haciéndola enojar.-Si puedo darte un consejo, deja de meterte en terrenos que no conoces ¿O es que crees que esto es como atrapar brabucones callejeros que roban billeteras? No, Judy Hopps, aquí hay dinero, armas e intereses mayores de por medio. Nosotros firmamos nuestra sentencia de muerte al trabajar en este oficio porque además de tener la destreza natural, lo hacemos para obtener buenas ganancias. Alguien como _tú_ no tiene ni la capacidad ni los recursos para enfrentarse a un clan zorruno, menos a la mafia polar. No merece la pena morir por querer probar valía alguna...

Esta vez, Hopps no pudo contenerse. ¡¿Quién se creía para subestimar sus capacidades como policía?! Toda su vida se encargó de demostrarle al mundo que tenía la suficiente tenacidad y fuerza para vencer y superar cualquier obstáculo que le impusieran, fuera derrotando estereotipos, entrenando duro para conseguir su puesto en La Fuerza o capturando narcotraficantes y una bola de matones armados no serían la excepción. Se convenció de que haría a Kitty tragar sus palabras más rápido de lo que tardó en decirlas.

-A mí nadie me dice qué soy o no capaz de hacer.- Se acercó a Kitty mucho más, retándola a puños cerrados.- Y menos una criminal, embustera y ordinaria zorra que no tuvo reparo en seducir por interés a un pobre idiota como una mujerzuela barata.

Kitty se quedó de piedra ante la agresividad de Judy, quién no tuvo miedo de acercársele para que se enterara de quién era y lo que pensaba de ella y eso la hizo enojar: Nadie la insultaba de esa manera.

Ambas hembras casi podían verse en las pupilas de la otra.

-Cuida tus palabras coneja, o lo lamentaras.- Le amenazó con voz grave.- No tienes idea de con quien estás tratando.

Si no fuera porque se hallaba amarrada se lo habría demostrado y esa fue una ventaja para que Judy diera rienda suelta a su lengua con respecto a lo que pensaba.

-¿Con la esposa de un cobarde que no tiene el valor de enfrentarse a Nick y en su lugar manda a una hembra a hacer su trabajo? –Judy encontró su punto débil y no se detendría: Intencionalmente, iba a cobrarse todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Nick.- Porque eso eres, ¿no? Haces el trabajo sucio para proteger su identidad, es como una cría bajo las faldas de su madre.

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¡Y hay más!- Teatralizó- ¡Ha secuestrado a una anciana indefensa para presionar a Nick, supongo, por si prestar a su esposa y saquear su casa no fuera suficientemente bajo! Patético. ¿Es con esa clase de "mafiosos" con los que no puedo lidiar? No me hagas reír.

-¡Basta! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él!-La zorra, roja de la cólera por sus mofas, atinó a lanzarle un mordisco, el cual Judy esquivó con facilidad. – Te juró… que te mataré con mis propias patas, te arrepentirás. – Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, mientras que sus garras luchaban por liberarse.

Aunque Judy había hecho un gran trabajo en fastidiarla para que perdiera el control, cada vez estaba más lejos de conseguir cooperación de parte de ella: No le parecía lo suficiente afectada.

Pero las ofensas de la coneja sí afectaron a Kitty más allá de lo que pensaba, pues tenía razón ¡Tenía razón sobre todo! Ella se había convertido en un móvil, un objeto de Frank para conseguir lo que quería y la peor parte, no era ser consciente de ello desde siempre, sino que esa pequeña presa se lo echara en cara cómo si tuviera una idea de todo lo que había sufrido ella por ser parte de ese circo. Lagrimas amenazaron con salir y no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza, derrotada.

-No lo repetiré otra vez, Kitty. –Le dijo, autoritaria.- Dime dónde están los planos, en qué parte de Zona Polar se esconden y qué piensan hacer con esas armas.

¿Estaba dándole órdenes?

Recuperó la compostura al momento: No, no se daría por vencida y no había nada que Judy pudiera hacer para que hablara. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, sus secuaces ya debían estar cerca de la mansión y en cuanto la tomaran, esa bola de pelos sería la primera en morir.

-Oblígame a hacerlo.

Al menos ya había ganado algo de tiempo llamando su atención.

-No me tientes.

Judy se impacientó por su terquedad ¿Qué podía hacer para hacerla hablar? ¿Agredirla hasta que cooperara? No, eso no sería profesional. ¿Amenazas? Mucho menos, estaba claro que a Kitty le resbalaban. ¡¿Entonces qué?!

-No me das ni un pelín de miedo, conejita.- Volvió a mover las garras alrededor de la soga que la apresaba: No había manera en que Judy se diera cuenta con qué facilidad comenzaba a zafarse del nudo. Como zorra polar, sus patas tenían exceso de pelo en las muñecas, el cual cedía fácilmente a la fricción.- He eliminado blancos más grandes y fieros que tú así que no pierdas más tu tiempo, es a Nick Wilde a quién buscó y es con el único que debo discutir, es la vida de su madre la que está en juego…y su propia vida.

.

Nick se sacó del bolsillo el sobrecarta que antes le quitaron a Kitty. (La muy infeliz la llevaba consigo al momento en que la desarmaron y sometieron.) Y dado que Judy le había sugerido que esperara, no tuvo más remedio que ir de allá para acá enfrente de la puerta, a ratos tratar de escuchar de qué hablaban ambas hembras y por supuesto que leer la misiva.

Ésta no era para nada igual a la de Archie Rey (amistosa pero cordial) que ellos tenían, ésta tenía un toque más cariñoso y maternal, pues su destinatario era Nick y Marie-Claire solía escribirle con mucho amor para compensar su ausencia mientras estaba en el extranjero.

Al principio el zorro no tuvo valor para abrirla y leerla, después de enterarse del posible paradero de su madre y todo el resto de datos en esa noche, lo único que sentía es que iba a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba para enfrentar su situación pero luego recapacitó, quisiera o no ahora estaba obligado a saber qué era lo que Marie le había escrito, aunque sospechaba que no sería nada comprometedor, sino Kitty no estuviera en busca de la localización de las joyas si supiera donde estaban.

Así que hizo amago de su rabia y su impotencia y comenzó a leer:

" _Querido Piberius:_

 _No tienes idea de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para transportar el_

 _encargo de las joyas con éxito desde Australia Island hasta tu cuidad_

 _solo para buscar nuevos compradores. Nuestro amigo se hará cargo del_

 _escondite de las mismas una vez que ambos camiones lleguen a Zootopia._

 _Cuando eso pase, yo habré llegado ya al Centro con mi escolta de zorros para_

 _ir a repartirlas con nuestro socio y su lista de compradores. Al que por cierto_

 _tengo planeado que conozcas cariño, está muy interesado en tus habilidades_

 _o mejor dicho, en tu trabajo con los collares. Mi vida, seguro que también_

 _querrás conocerlo y hacer tus propios negocios. Sería una gran fortuna_

 _u oportunidad para ti._

 _Entretanto, sigue fabricando más collares para el Gran Clan hasta que_

 _volvamos a vernos y podamos cerrar el trato._

 _Australian Island es hermoso y lo he estado pensando mucho, quizá_

 _y deberíamos pasar un tiempo juntos, ya sabes, como familia._

 _A mí me encantaría tenerte cerca y recuperar el tiempo perdido._

 _Sabes que te amo, mi querida sabandija peluda, y lo mucho que me_

 _cuesta estar lejos de ti y que nos distanciemos más cada día. No lo soporto._

 _¿O es que a ti no te pasa igual?_

 _No importa, ya nos veremos en un par de meses._

 _Juntos como antes y también podré conocer a esa novia de la que con tanto_

 _orgullo hablas siempre, pícaro._

 _Solo te pido que no te distraigas mucho con ella y te concentres en lo nuestro,_

 _hijo._

 _Estaré ansiosa por volver a verte, sobretodo porque esta es la última carta que_

 _Lograré enviarte para no levantar sospechas hasta que_

 _podamos concretar nuestros negocios._

 _¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Nuestro amigo, ese con el que nos citaremos, tiene a_

 _ricachones interesados en las joyas y yo tengo al mío, un pez muy gordo._

 _Dicho esto, no lo comentes con nadie, por favor, que el Gran Jefe no se enteré_

 _o no se lo tomara bien. Ya lo conoces._

 _ **Con amor y ansias de abrazarte, mamá.**_ "

Las garras de Nick se aferraban con fuerza a los extremos de la hoja, arrugándola al tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento ante lo que acaba de leer y el torbellino de emociones que lo asfixiaban.

No era para menos, esa era la carta clave que el clan del Terror Helado utilizó para atrapar a su madre, con información valiosa que pasó de pata en pata de sus enemigos. Y todo tuvo sentido.

Pero lo peor para el pelirrojo fue darse cuenta que, como Marie-Claire había escrito, esa sería su última carta para él. Tan llena de amor y anhelos, que fueron arrebatados por esos malditos zorros polares y por Kitty. ¿Él tenía la culpa de que la zorra hubiese robado su carta? ¿Él tenía la culpa por infiltrar a esa víbora a su vida? Cada vez más sentía que sí.

A Nick lo embargó un sentimiento que hasta entonces había reprimido creyendo que ya lo había superado: Amor y miedo de perder a su madre de nuevo.

Ella estaba en peligro y había arriesgado tanto por él que no podía abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Qué querían los van Tousse? ¿Quedarse con el negocio de los collares? ¿Querían las joyas?

¡Bien! Sí era eso lo único que buscaban, él estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de todo ello con tal de salvar a su madre, aún si las posibilidades eran remotas, moriría en el intento si era necesario.

Con la mente despejada y su determinación enfocada en un nuevo objetivo, Nick irrumpió en la habitación para encarar a Kitty de nuevo.

 _-…es a Nick Wilde a quién buscó y es con el único que debo discutir, es la vida de su madre la que está en juego…y su propia vida._

Entró justo para escuchar las últimas palabras de la zorra y en el preciso momento en el que Judy y ella se observaban fijo sin ceder a la voluntad de la contraria.

Se veía que estuvieron discutiendo airadamente.

-Entonces discutamos. –Ambas volvieron a verlo al mismo tiempo, solo con escuchar su voz grave y demandante. Y los ojos de la zorra brillaron- ¿Qué es lo que quiere El Terror Helado?

Kitty sonrió con amplitud, mostrando sus blancos colmillos. ¡Así que había vuelto!

-Te quiere a ti.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Skye regresaba de su recorrido, aunque no estaba muy feliz con ello.

Las chicas que había mandado a buscar a Terry y a Pam, le informaron con gran pesar que los habían hallado muertos junto a sus vans en la entrada del Iglú, en lo que parecía un accidente: Los emboscaron para pasar. Skye supo, a partir de esa noticia, que Kitty no venía sola y que muy probablemente se había dejado atrapar para despistar el asunto, así que ordenó a sus ayudantes que estuvieran con ojos bien abiertos y a las chicas en las afueras del domo que recogieran los cadáveres, comunicándose con Honey y las otras tres para que les ayudaran.

Lamentó mucho no poder salir y hacerlo ella misma, también contuvo las lágrimas por su amiga y por su primo, que aunque no eran muy cercanos, sí que lo apreciaba ¿Qué le diría a la madre de Terry ahora? Esa pobre ancianita que vivía en un asilo en el Centro, hasta donde sabía Terrance no la visitaba mucho, pero ella sí lo hacía de vez en cuando y siempre le preguntaba por él.

-Oh Terry…- Skye dijo en voz baja, encaminándose hacia el sótano para ver en qué trabajan los otros tres zorros. Luego iría de regreso con Nick y Judy, esa vulpina debía estar armando un escándalo con Nick, podía imaginarlo.

Los encontró en medio de un desastre de materiales de construcción y a los cánidos discutiendo entre ellos.

Skye los miró con detenimiento a cada uno: Finnick estaba pegado contra la pared, dándole leves golpes con un pico mientras se concentraba en escuchar al otro lado, lo cual resultaba inútil porque Rob y Dennys discutían y no le dejaban trabajar; Éste último estaba sentado, uniendo una carga de dinamita con otra, haciendo oído sordo a las réplicas de su hermano, quién sostenía un mazo.

-¡Con un cuerno, Dennys! Te digo que es mejor si usamos esto.- Batió frente a él el mazo.- ¡¿Quieres matarnos a todos?! Esta estructura no está condicionada para volarla con dinamita, es un espacio muy reducido ¡Entiéndelo, no es concreto!

-Estoy tratando de…-Finn rodó los ojos, impaciente.

-Calla hermano, yo sé lo que hago.- El trepador mascaba de vez en cuando el extremo de su cigarro.- Es una doble-pared, con herramientas apenas y fracturaras la superficial y nos tomara el doble de tiempo derribar ambas. Ahora, multiplícalo por cuatro, cerebrito.

-Te digo que es muy arriesgado.

-¿Me lo dices tú? , qué no supiste donde colocar la carga en la construcción de Plaza Sahara – Rob se molestó enseguida.-Eso pensé. Deja de joder, yo sé lo que hago.

-Oye, no fue mi…

-¡Quieren callarse los dos! –Finnick volvió a quejarse en vano- No puedo concentrarme.

-Yo no fallé, mis cálculos eran correctos ¡Era el sitio indicado!

Dennys solo se limitó a remedarlo, ignorándolo para continuar con su labor.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo, bola de inútiles?

Skye llamó su atención enseguida.

-¡Skye!- Rob se adelantó, renovando su preocupación.- ¿Supiste algo de Terry?

Dennys y Finn también la observaban con interés a espera de su respuesta.

-Las chicas, las chicas los encontraron en la entrada- Hizo una pausa.-Muertos.

En sincronía, los tres zorros bajaron las orejas desanimados. Si habían tenido la esperanza de que lo encontraran aún con vida, en ese momento se esfumó.

-No…-Se lamentó el trepador naranja.

-Yo también lo siento.

Finn simplemente calló, lamentándose en silencio. Mostrar sus emociones no era su fuerte.

-¡Esa maldita zorra!- Dennys, explosivo como de costumbre, hizo a un lado su equipo, incorporándose enseguida luego de tomar su arma.

-¿A dónde vas?-Rob conocía esa actitud.

\- Voy a matarla.

Estaba dispuesto a subir al tercer piso y gastar todo el cartucho de su pistola contra Kitty sin importarle el consentimiento de Nick o de Judy, pero fue detenido por los demás, incluso por Skye.

-¡Así no arreglaras nada!- La zorra veloz obstruía la entrada de las escaleras, mientras Rob y Finn jalaban de él.- ¡Déjate de tonterías!

-Skye tiene razón, cálmate Dennys.- Su hermano menor también estaba dolido y enojado pero ya no podían hacer nada y como conocía su carácter no lo soltaría hasta que dejara de luchar contra ellos.- ¡Nick nos necesita aquí! Acabemos con esto…

-¡Al carajo con Nick! Todo es su culpa.

-Basta ya, Dennys.- El pequeño Finn ayudaba a Rob aunque le costaba trabajo detener al zorro, era más alto y fornido que ellos dos.

Toda oposición era patética al lado de la fuerza del zorro, así que Rob tuvo que usar su único recurso superior a ella.

-Respira hermano, vengaremos a Terry en cuanto Nick no la necesite más. ¡Te lo prometo!

Ambos hermanos compartieron miradas, y cuando Dennys vio el compromiso en los ojos de su hermano menor supo que decía la verdad.

-Bien.-Dejó de intentar irse, se zafó de su agarre y volvió a su lugar.

Skye resopló cansinamente: Lidiar con el clan de Nick era aún más difícil que la misión. No tenían control y ni régimen aunque admiraba su fraternal amistad por encima de sus trabajos. Solo le quedó armarse de paciencia.

-De acuerdo, ahora que la nena dejó su berrinche- Dennys le lanzó un gruñido.- ¿Me dicen que están haciendo? No veo ningún avance. Debemos darnos prisa, las chicas del norte dicen que los carros estacionados llevan poco tiempo aquí, que puede ser que hubiera actividad en esta casa desde más temprano. No me extrañaría que sus dueños regresen por ellos, a pesar de que están limpios.

-Bueno, este torpe quiere que volemos las paredes, pero Finn y yo creemos que es mejor si las derrumbamos. –Asió el mazo.

-Te digo que tardaremos más tiempo, es totalmente inútil.

-¡Inútil sería si vuelas la casa y las joyas en pedazos y nos matas a todos! –Se exasperó.

-¿Eres idiota? Las joyas genuinas no pueden "hacerse pedazos". A menos que en Australia Island usen baratijas y que la Madame no tenga especialistas - Se burló.

Skye seguía con la vista a uno y después al otro mientras discutían.

-Solo te digo que es más fácil si solo hacemos una prueba menor. Eres un imbécil, listo, ya lo dije.

-Si no te callas, te meteré ese mazo por el…

-¡Suficiente! – Y ahí murió la poca paciencia de la zorra, haciendo que pararan su discusión antes de que se mataran a golpes, a juzgar por cómo se habían enfrentado. Se colocó en medio de los dos- ¡Parecen unos críos…!- Resopló. Dennys le restó importancia a lo que dijeran, él seguiría con su idea pues ya casi tenía lista su bomba. -Tú, nerd- Skye se dirigió a Rob.- Explícame porque no estaría bien usar los malditos explosivos. A como yo lo veo, sería más rápido sí lo hacemos de ese modo, así lo descartaríamos enseguida si las joyas no están ahí. – Se cruzó de brazos.- De todas maneras es una estupidez, no sé de dónde Nick saca esas ideas.

-Ven aquí.- Rob se aventuró a tomarla de la pata, acción que Skye no pasó por alto, zafándose en cuanto se acercaron a la pared.-Acerca la oreja- Como estaba interesada en el asunto, le obedeció.- Las paredes a base de ladrillos tienden a formar un vacío en las zonas donde no están bien rellenadas. Normalmente, eso es un terrible fallo en la construcción –Él la imitó, dando un golpe con el mazo al muro a la altura de su estómago para demostrarle su punto.- ¿Oyes eso? Es a lo que me refiero. Con el concreto funciona igual, necesitaban espacio para esconder las joyas entonces debieron dejar huecos entre una pared y otra. Nuestra ventaja es que al ser ladrillo es más fácil de derribar. –Ella asintió.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro que hay algo del otro lado?

-Eso es fácil linda, esta fachada en ladrillo fue hecha hace poco.- Finn se movía y golpeaba.- Con arena, cal y agua. Es obvio que no se preocuparon mucho de ocultar bien el asunto mientras Archie Rey se mudaba. Debió bastarles conque no fuera muy sospechoso.

-Entiendo.-Le echó un vistazo a todo el sótano: En las otras tres paredes habían hoyos por todas partes.- Pero no han tenido mucho éxito, ¿Cierto?

Rob se encogió de hombros.

-Deben estar aquí.

-Aquí hay un punto Rob.- Señaló Finn.

Skye dio varios pasos atrás cuando los zorros volvieron a trabajar, dando golpes certeros y contundentes donde habían calculado. Ella les ignoró un instante, notando que el zorro trepador ya no estaba a la vista.

-¿Dennys? – Se giró y, a sus espaldas, Dennys había estado colocando los explosivos justo en las grietas de una de las paredes laterales. Vio hacia el otro lado y había más y lo peor, con las mechas desprendiendo pequeñas chispas-¡¿Dennys, qué demonios haces?!

Rob y Finn quedaron pasmados, al igual que Skye: El condenado zorro fue rápido y silencioso.

Él solo les dedicó una sonrisa burlona, prendiendo la última que tenía en las garras.

-Ganando tiempo.-

-¡No lo hagas!-Le pidió Rob en vano, pues la echó dentro de uno de los agujeros.

-¡No!-Gritaron en unísono.

–Upsi

-¡Maldito demente! –Finnick soltó su pico y no dudo en correr hacia las escaleras, jalando a Skye toscamente para subir lo más rápido posible. Rob les siguió despavorido y detrás de él, Dennys.

No tardaron en llegar a la planta superior cuando el piso y las paredes se sacudieron con la explosión y los hizo volar en el aire en una nube de humo.

La zorra fue la primera en levantarse, escuchando la risa de Dennys a su lado.- ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! - No dudo en darle un puñetazo en plena cara que le hizo sangrar un poco para que dejara de burlarse de la escena de sus amigos asustados y con el rostro negro a causa del humo, aunque él estuviera igual.

A él no le importó, estaba satisfecho de saber que, como había calculado no volaría la casa en pedazos, hora de vanagloriarse por ello.

-Par de maricas.- Les señaló muerto de la risa, ambos recuperaban el aliento.- ¡Les dije que no destruiría la casa!

-¡Hijo de puta te voy a matar! – Ya pasado el susto, Finnick se enfureció tanto que si no hubiese sido por Rob se le echaba encima para molerlo a golpes.

-¡Hazlo! Pero después de que tengamos las joyas en nuestras patas.- Se frotó las almohadillas con emoción, sacando un pequeño foco de su bolsillo e incorporándose para bajar de nuevo al sótano.

El zorro de desierto gruñó tragándose el enojo, Rob solo se limitó a limpiarse la cara y bufar, mientras que Skye era el malhumor en persona.

Parte de las escaleras se dañaron, así que bajó con cuidado, apartando la niebla de su camino, dando un salto para evitar los últimos tres peldaños.

-Bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí.- Podía ver bien y sonrió feliz cuando vio las paredes superficiales, en parte, hechas escombros.- ¡Perfecto!

Escarbaba deshaciéndose de las montañas de ladrillos cuando los demás llegaron. Los sintió a sus espaldas.

-¿Y bien, maniático? – Skye se tapaba la nariz, mientras los otros dos revisaban alrededor.- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Estoy en eso- Se escabullía en un enorme agujero entre una montaña de arcilla con el foco en las fauces para alumbrar en la oscuridad de ambas paredes. Era un espacio amplio entre una pared y otra, lo que podía significar que tuvieron que reducir la habitación para ocultar el tesoro.- ¡Madre mía! –Exclamó soltando el foco y topándose de frente y ligeramente lejos con algo increíble.

-¿Qué?

Los demás, movidos por la expresión del zorro, corrieron a asomarse para ver de qué trataba, Dennys les ilumino de nuevo.

-¡La madre que parió a estos bastardos!- Finn estaba sin palabras.

Rob boquiabierto y Skye perpleja.

- _¡Jefa, aquí Sur, estamos viendo…!_

Hasta que su intercomunicador vibró con más malas noticias.

.

.

-Sé que me quiere muerto.- Nick se acercó un par de pasos. Debía ser fuerte, aislar su relación sentimental, la cual por cierto ya no existió más después de que la zorra rubia revelara su secreto, y concentrarse, como siempre había hecho.-Pero la pregunta es, ¿Para qué me necesita vivo?

Era obvio que el Terror Helado, después de tanto tiempo vigilándolo a través de Kitty sin eliminarlo de la ecuación, le necesitaba con vida.

-¿Acaso, acaso hay algo en los planos que no entienden?- Judy tanteaba el terreno, presa de esa súbita conjetura.

Ambos volvieron a ver a la vulpina.

-No lo sé.- Respondió con ingenuidad, encogiéndose de hombros.- Puede ser. Jamás curioseo en los asuntos del Terror Helado, si él tuviera un problema con sus negocios no se lo diría a nadie u otros podrían aprovecharse.

Nick se exasperó con esa contestación tan escueta, ella solo estaba vacilándolos.

-¡Mentira! –Le acusó él.- No te creo nada.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-Sabes todo acerca de los planos y de su trabajo, porque esa era tu misión.- Judy se cruzó de brazos.

Cada vez que ella hablaba, Kitty rechinaba los dientes.

\- Cierto, todos tus conocimientos vienen de ese zorro, nunca te confiaría algo tan delicado sin que supieras de qué trata. Así que no me vengas con que no sabes por qué aún no ha tratado de deshacerse de mí. –Los labios de ella estaban sellados pero con la mirada le afirmó todo.- ¿Judy tiene razón? ¿Hay algo que el Terror Helado no ha conseguido comprender? ¡Deja de jugar con nosotros y suéltalo ya!- Sacudió la silla, hablándole muy cerca, mostrándole los colmillos.- ¡¿Qué es lo que ese desgraciado quiere de mí?!

Pese a intuir la verdadera razón, Nick quería seguir intentando que ella dijera algo.

-¿Seguro?- Le susurró maliciosa, tan cerca de él-¿Seguro que quieres que lo diga frente a la conejita entrometida?

Nick borró el ceño fruncido, mirando de reojo a Judy, y dudó por primera vez. Pues si se trataba de la elaboración y uso mecánico de los collares era un asunto serio, uno que había ocultado de todo el mundo, sobretodo de la policía. Volvió hacia ella, quién tenía una ligera sonrisa triunfante.

El pelirrojo podía hacerse una idea de qué era eso que sus enemigos no podían descifrar para hacer funcionar los collares de la manera correcta. Debía ser el mismo enigma que William van Tousse quiso descubrir en sus tiempos y con cada experimento fallido: El regulador de descarga, lo que aseguraba la justa medida del nivel de carga y su aislante para evitar un impacto mortal de energía. Nick no había escrito la _formula_ en ningún papel jamás, ni lo había compartido nunca con su clan, ese dato solo estaba en su mente.

-No trates de confundirme con tus embustes- Recuperó su postura anterior- Judy está de mi lado, estamos juntos en esto. La única traidora aquí eres tú.

Judy solo los observaba.

-¿De verdad? –Respondió mordaz- Porque podría jurar que cuando Jack Savage y yo subíamos por el ascensor del hospital para visitar a A.R. , él tenía en su móvil una decena de llamadas del número local de esos amigos tuyos, los zorros trepadores. –Nick quedó impresionado, Judy exhaló igual de sorprendida.- Sí, sí, no pude ver a qué hora marcaron a la liebre, pero puedo apostar que no fueron ellos, ni fuiste tú.

-¿Judy?- Nick no le quitaba la vista de encima a Kitty y su sonrisa arrogante, sin embargo habló demandante a la coneja.- ¿Tú llamaste a Savage?

Ella aún no contestaba.

-¿Sigues creyendo que es buena idea hablar con ella aquí? Torpe zorro, es policía. Para esta hora ya debe haberte entregado a la policía y no tardaran en seguirte.

-¡¿Judy?! –Gritó Nick, apunto de girar.

-Estas acabado. Tu única salida es entregarte al Terror Helado o pudrirte en prisión.

-¡Sí, yo le llame! –Soltó ella con todo el aire que había contenido. Atrapada.

-¿Por qué?- Le encaró, más que molesto, parecía decepcionado. -¿Cuándo?

-Después de que te fuiste en la mañana.- A pesar de todo, Judy no se acobardaba al sostenerle la mirada. Sabía que las intenciones de Kitty no era otras que distraerlos a ambos y ponerlos en contra, segura de que ya consideraba sus opciones para escapar de ellos.-Estaba asustada, no tenía idea de quién eras más allá del lunático que me apostó al pool.- Era honesta y en los ojos verdes de Nick podía ver que le creía.-Traté de llamar a Jack pero nunca me respondió, quería ponerlo alerta sobre el caso van Tousse sobre la teoría que planteamos. También sobre la carta. Creí que intentarías seguir engañándome por eso lo hice.- Suspiró- No tenía idea de que al final me lo contarías todo.

Claro, no le contaría sobre la nota que dejó para su compañero en su apartamento. Era difícil aceptarlo pero Kitty tenía razón: Ella era policía, ese era su trabajo, por más que comenzara a simpatizar con él a pesar de ser un delincuente, su único deber era cumplir la ley. Para eso portaba su placa.

Nick lo comprendió al momento, asintiendo.

Quizá fuera un inmoral, frívolo y ruin mafioso, pero conocía lo que era el honor de servir con lealtad a una causa. Él había aprendido eso del Gran Clan.

Judy, sin saber muy bien porque, se sintió comprendida con solo verlo a los ojos.

La conexión de sinceridad en sus miradas se rompió cuando un estruendo sacudió el piso violentamente. Ambos se tambalearon, incluso la silla con Kitty.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Judy se alarmó y Nick se alejó de la zorra para comunicarse con los chicos tres plantas abajo seguro de que ya habían dado con las joyas, pero no lo consiguió, la anterior intervención de Honey le había dañado su intercomunicador. La coneja le siguió para ver en qué podía ayudar, probando contactar con el suyo, era eso o bajar personalmente a inspeccionar.

-Iré a ver qué pasa-Le sugirió Judy.

-Buena idea. Es probable que...

-Hallaron las joyas…- Dijo Kitty, ambos volvieron su atención a ella y Nick, consciente de lo que podía significar eso, acortó la distancia.-…Justo a tiempo.

-Estás loca si piensas que huirás de aquí o que tomaras una sola piedra. –Se aproximó hasta reflejarse en sus pupilas.-No hemos acabado todavía. Si el Terror Helado quiere hacer un trueque de mi secreto a cambio de mi madre, primero tendrá que rescatarte de mí. –No vacilaba. -Ve, Judy.

-Sí.

-¿Rescatarme?- Su sonrisa burlona lo decía todo.

Ignorando momentáneamente la nueva confrontación de los dos zorros, Judy se detuvo en medio de la habitación y sus orejas sufrieron un tic repentino, como si percibiera un sonido, apenas audible.

-Nick…-Le llamó.

\- Sobre mi cadáver te dejare volver con el Clan Polar.

-En ese caso…- Y mantuvo su sonrisa y sus ojos destellaron con malicia.

-¡Nick!

Fue cuestión de un segundo para que el ruido que la coneja había escuchado se transformara en una veloz corriente de aire, trayendo consigo una bala. Impactó en el vidrio superior a espaldas de la zorra y luego en uno de los dos candelabros del cuarto, reduciendo la claridad lo suficiente para despistar a Nick. El zorro desvió la mirada al momento y Kitty aprovechó para noquearlo con un certero golpe con la cabeza directo en su frente y antes de que cayera hacia atrás, ella se soltó con fuerza del endeble nudo en sus muñecas, tomando así su arma sujeta a su cinturón, la cual había visto desde la primera vez que se acercó a ella. Le pateó en el abdomen y saltó frente a la coneja.

Judy reaccionó de inmediato, desenfundando su pistola también. Aunque totalmente en vano cuando Kitty disparó hacia el único candelabro, dejándolas a oscuras.

¿Cómo pudo actuar tan brutalmente veloz?

Pronto se oyeron disparos desde afuera de la mansión, haciendo que Judy no pudiera concentrarse mientras trataba de localizar a la zorra en medio de la oscuridad.

Kitty se movió rápido y con su visión nocturna no fue difícil rodear a la pequeña presa y sorprenderla por la espalda.

-Te dije que te mataría con mis propias patas, conejita.- Le murmuró en el oído, atrapándola en una llave por el cuello, obligándola a soltar el arma.

Nick sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperarse, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación y vio en medio de las sombras como Kitty presionaba el cañón contra la sien de Judy, luchando por librarse.

-¡No!

Ante la cara horrorizada del zorro, Kitty, presa de poder, colocó suavemente su dedo sobre el gatillo.

El alboroto en el exterior fue una magnífica señal de que Dean y los demás ya estaban ahí.

-Justo a tiempo.- Repitió.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33.**

La mansión Rey se _cerraba_ en una curva de manera en que el ala Oeste y Este se miraba relativamente de enfrente una de la otra, justo en medio, se suponía, se encontraba el jardín y lo que parecía una alberca cerrada por temporada. Justo donde habían atrapado a Kitty los del clan del Fabricante.

Para Dean y los suyos fue fácil entrar a la residencia, pues en lugar de salir del drenaje a dos calles de dicho lugar, decidieron que lo mejor era continuar el recorrido hasta la residencia e hicieron bien, porque al llegar estaba asediada por sombras en todos los tejados, a lo largo del muro y entre los jardines.

Y a pesar de ser detectados rápidamente por unos cinco individuos encapuchados y recibir balas a larga distancia, no fue problema para que pudieran dividirse y esconderse para poder atacar de la misma manera.

Al separarse y mientras corría, Dean trepó una pared del lado sur hasta llegar al techo, ahí se hallaban tres de sus enemigos a los que tomó por sorpresa y sin pensarlo disparándole a dos de ellos por la espalda, poniendo alerta al tercero. El tercero estuvo a punto de herirlo luego de que tratara inútilmente de comunicarse con alguien más pero lo mató antes de que acabara la frase. El zorro se tomó un momento para revisar los cadáveres, enterándose de que solo eran jóvenes zorras, cargando metralletas que no fueron capaces de usar.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, percibiendo de vez en cuando a las sombras moviéndose casi como llevadas por el viento y acompañadas por el sonido de los tiros, posiblemente buscándolos. Les superaban en número y era veloces, pero no podrían hacerles frente a ellos, francotiradores, una vez que encontraran posiciones adecuadas para disparar.

Dean no perdería el tiempo ajusticiando zorras, su deber era buscar a Kitty. A ella debían tenerla dentro y encerrada.

Retomó su recorrido silencioso por el tejado y sus desniveles, notando a lo lejos que varias habitaciones del ala norte estaban encendidas. Dean se deslizó hasta detenerse en el borde la canoa para poder ver más cerca, caminando con cuidado para evitar caer mientras revisaba si había movimiento en alguna de las habitaciones de los tres pisos y así encontró a Kitty, apenas podía ver su cabeza y el techo de la habitación, pero sabía que era ella y que no estaba sola.

-Diestra, cuarta ventana, tercer piso. -Se ocultó detrás de una de las chimeneas del ala sureste, buscando un buen ángulo para disparar un tiro de advertencia y así indicarle que ya estaban dentro de la mansión.

Apuntó con su rifle en dirección a un candelabro y simplemente disparó.

Observó con detenimiento como su bala atravesó el vidrio, haciéndolo pedazos y después fue el turno del colgante. La luz se redujo y esperó la reacción de su jefa y en cuestión de un segundo se apagó definitivamente.

Lastimosamente su tiro también sirvió para avisar a sus enemigas, tuvo que correr de nuevo, para no ser alcanzado por ninguna bala, disparando al azar en un par de ocasiones. Hasta que acabo perdiéndose entre los techos, saliendo intacto.

Ahora debía entrar a la mansión.

.

.

-¿Sur?... ¿Lizzie?-Skye no recibía respuesta y claramente había escuchado un tiro. Las cosas no podían salir peor ahora, sobretodo cuando comenzaron a contactarla todas las vulpinas a la vez. No podía concentrarse en lo que decían, pero sabía que estaban en problemas.- Al demonio con esto, tengo que subir.- Resuelta, cargó su ametralladora y bajó su antifaz.-Encárguense ustedes, yo iré a ver qué sucede arriba.

-Espera… ¡Qué!- Rob aún no salía del estupor.- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¡Es un maldito sepulcro!

-No lo sé- Se encogió de hombros.-Avisen a Nick, para que vea el _tesoro_.

Subió de prisa, dejándolos solos.

-Sí, seguro le encantara ver esta pila de cadáveres apestosos en lugar de las joyas.- Finnick estaba muy lejos de sentirse feliz: Todo el esfuerzo, la vida de su amigo, solo para encontrarse con un puñado de muertos tapizados entre dos paredes.

Dennys compartía el mismo sentir, pero tenía curiosidad de seguir escarbando en los escombros y las bolsas plásticas.

-Bueno, al menos ahora tiene sentido por qué la primera vez olfatee mal olor, la cal no lo oculta del todo bien.- Abrió sin asco alguno varias bolsas para ver de quienes se trataba, quizá sus identidades sirvieran para algo. – ¡Bingo! ¿Quieren ver esto?

Ambos zorros volvieron a asomarse para ver cuadro nuevamente, sorprendiéndose al instante.

-Nick _sí_ necesita saberlo. Ahora mismo.

-Concuerdo contigo.

Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos de cinco a ocho felinos, degollados todos. Podían significar tantas cosas, pero lo más probable es que fueran subordinados de Archie Rey.

-Santo cielo, quién hizo esto de veras es un enfermo.

-Lo sé, les abrieron la garganta de par en par. – Se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que debiera con la situación.- Es mi héroe…o héroes. Tuvieron que ser varios para poder atacarlos y con cuchillos muy filosos…o quizá garras, es genial.

-Ok, tú eres el enfermo, hermano.

-Y no hay rastro de las joyas.- Finn estaba al borde de la histeria.- ¡Alguien más se las llevo! Y dejó a estos idiotas en su lugar para cuando A.R. regresara por ellas.

-¿Cuánto crees que lleven aquí? – Rob picó uno con el mazo.-Parece reciente, un día o dos, máximo.

-¡Esto es un desastre! Perdimos las joyas para siempre.

-¡Oh!- Dennys exclamó sorprendido, al abrir la última bolsa que contenía montones de billetes, en su mayoría, mojados.- Tal vez no del todo, Finn.- Jaló de ella hasta sacarla.- Mira, ¡Dinero!

-¿Y porque dejarían dinero si se llevaron todo?- Rob sacaba puñados de billetes, para ver si eran verdaderos.- No lo entiendo.

-Es una señal, muchacho.- El fenéc sabía más sobre códigos mafiosos que sus dos amigos. Pensó en silencio.- O una compensación para Archie Rey.

Quien fuera el responsable del hurto, conocía a A.R. y el negocio, aprovechó un descuido de su parte, mató a sus custodios y huyó con el botín dejándole al tigre un mensaje o una especie de pago por los daños causados.

El asunto se había complicado más con la presencia de un tercer involucrado.

-Bueno, todo esto fue un fracaso, pero al menos tenemos mucho, mucho dinero.- Salió del agujero, con hedor a cadáver.- Yo opino que nos larguemos cuanto antes de aquí. Vamos por Wilde y la coneja. ¡Ah! Y a esa zorra desgraciada. Quiero que le haga compañía a estos sujetos aquí abajo.

Estaban listos para subir cuando Skye les habló.

 _-"¿Finn?-_ Se le oía agitada y en el fondo, sonidos de tiros.- _¿Alguno me escucha?"_

 _-_ ¿Skye? Dinos, te escuchamos.

-¿Qué pasa arriba?

- _"Hay francotiradores. Gente del clan Polar.-_ Compartieron miradas entre ellos.- _No sé cuántos son pero, pero tienen la casa rodeada. Necesito de ustedes a-ho-ra"_

-Aguarda, vamos para allá. –Finn cortó la comunicación.

-¿Qué hacemos con la bolsa?

-Búscale un refugio seguro, Rob.- Dennys no dudó en dársela.- Luego regresamos por ella.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿Y qué harás tú?

-Iré por Nick. –Se colgó de vuelta su mochila con los explosivos y demás.- Quizá no se ha enterado todavía de nada allá arriba. Cuando lo hayas hecho alcánzame en la tercera planta, sí.

Rob asintió, haciéndose una idea de lo planeaba su hermano.

-Bien, yo iré a ayudar a Skye.- Finn, al igual que Dennys revisaba sus municiones de balas antes de partir.

Ambos vulpinos salieron primero, separando sus caminos y dejando al joven trepador atrás mientras se encargaba del botín.

.

.

Kitty estuvo a punto de jalar del gatillo.

Con Nick en ese momento imposibilitado y el frío cañón presionando debajo de su oreja derecha, Judy no tuvo más opción que apelar a sus primitivos instintos de roedor, mordiendo el antebrazo de la zorra para que le soltara. Fue arriesgado, pues con solo el contacto Kitty pudo haber disparado de la impresión pero no sucedió, erró el tiro hacia el techo y Judy aprovechó además para golpearle a un costado y separarse definitivamente.

Kitty se quejó por el ataque pero antes de que pudiera actuar en contra suya, Judy sacó su viejo gas pimienta y le roció la cara, quitándole así la única ventaja sobre ella: Su visión nocturna.

Jamás había deseado usar ese recurso tan malo por el simple hecho de que siempre le pareció cruel, pero en esa ocasión no tuvo otra alternativa. Judy retrocedió con intención de rodearla y desaparecer de su radio, tan sorprendida por haberlo usado como asustada por lo rápido que pasaba todo.

-¡Maldita!-Chilló fuertemente, presionando sus ojos al sentir el ardor pero no soltó la pistola. Ella también retrocedió con pasos torpes, soportando el escozor, frotándose. No se habría esperado esa respuesta tan acertada nunca.

-¡Corre, Judy!- Nick tomó ventaja de eso para abalanzarse sobre la zorra, tratando de quitarle su arma y, de paso, darle oportunidad a Judy de salir de ahí.

Ambos zorros forcejearon a pesar de que a Kitty se le hacía difícil ver cosa alguna, pues solo le bastó sentir a Nick jalando de ella para saber lo que pretendía.

-¡No! ¡No!-Opuso toda la resistencia que pudo contra la fuerza de Nick y disparó varias veces, fallando todos los tiros, que no por eso eran menos peligrosos en un espacio cerrado como un estudio y a ciegas.

Judy en shock todavía, no se movió, viendo las siluetas de ambos luchar.

-¡Zanahorias! ¡Corre!-Le gritaba, tratando de controlar a su salvaje exnovia.- ¡Vete!

-Nick, no…-Reaccionó al fin aunque no sabía qué hacer: Su cerebro le ordenaba quedarse y ayudar a Nick, pero su sentido común le pedía a gritos que le hiciera caso y huyera, que no tenía oportunidad ahí adentro: Su táser se le había caído en medio de su confrontación con la vulpina y en ese momento no tenía más que sus esposas y el spray anti-zorros en su pata.

-¡Sal de aquí! Maldita sea…- Kitty atinó a su cara con sus garras-¡¿Qué esperas?!-Le repitió. No le importaba cuantos de sus golpes le alcanzaran, no iba a soltarla, incluso logró atrapar esa pata con la que le hería y retorcérsela hacia su espalda.

-Yo…-Escuchó balbucear a la coneja a sus espaldas.

-No escapara de mí, los mataré a ambos.- Ya no se trataba de su misión, esa presa lo había hecho personal y como pocas veces, Kitty no razonaba antes de actuar. Aguantando el dolor y las lágrimas, la zorra abrió los ojos. Viendo la imagen borrosa de todo lo demás, excepto Nick, que estaba tan cercano en un abrazo que distaba mucho de ser afectuoso. -¿Me oíste, Nick? ¡A ambos! Tenemos la mansión y no tardaremos nada en someterlos a todos.

-¡Largo! – Si Kitty le decía la verdad, estaban perdidos.- ¡Huye ahora, busca a Finn!

Y a pesar de que su naricilla temblaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, Judy le obedeció al tomar la decisión más sensata, corriendo a tropezones hacia la puerta. Se le ocurrió que tal vez los demás podrían ayudarles.

Tardó un segundo lleno de frustración en encontrar el pomo y salir rumbo a las escaleras.

-Has ido demasiado lejos Kitty, y yo ya me cansé de todo esto- Sin ninguna consideración, hizo lo que había querido evitar hacer todo ese tiempo: lastimarla. Clavó violentamente sus garras alrededor de su muñeca y en su cara no mostró más que frialdad y rabia solo de recordar todos sus engaños y viles juegos.

-Basta, me lastimas…-Lloraba sin gemir con dolor por lo que a Nick le era difícil saber sí por su culpa o el efecto del spray.- ¡Suéltame! Nick, me haces daño. - La carne le palpitaba y todo su brazo se tensó.

-¿Y cómo se siente eso, traidora?-Si creía que podía usar ese tono de voz débil para manipularlo pronto se dio cuenta que no servía de nada pues Nick jaló de ella sin soltarla, elevándola de puntillas y torciendo aún más su otro brazo cuando la empujó contra la pared más cercana, chocando con varios muebles. Pero no consiguió que soltara la pistola hasta que la sangre se escurrió entre sus uñas y el delicado brazo de ella. – Judy ya no está aquí y más te vale decirme donde se esconde es infeliz del Terror Helado porque te juro que iré hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario para hacerlo picadillo si se atrevió a lastimar a Marie-Claire por esos estúpidos planos de mierda.

En medio del dolor, Kitty se rió, primero quedamente, luego a carcajadas. Carcajadas vacías.

-Con gusto te lo diré…-Desafiándolo, tocó la punta de su nariz con la suya.-… si con eso consigo deshacerme de tu existencia. Te odio tanto. Arruinaste mi vida, por tu culpa Frank me desprecia ahora. Cree que yo _sigo_ enamorada de ti...-El semblante de dureza de Nick se deshizo ligeramente.

Solo le bastó esa oración para hacerle caer.

-¿Y lo estás?- De pronto sus ojos brillaron al igual que los de ella, luciérnagas titilantes en la oscuridad. Era una de las muchas dudas que le atormentaban desde su partida y desde que le reveló la existencia de su esposo. -¿Has pensado en mí desde que te fuiste?

En el breve silencio, Nick descubrió más de ella de lo podía verse a simple vista.

-Cada segundo.

Esta vez fue completamente sincera.

¿Qué caso tenía negárselo?

Podía tratar de ocultárselo a Frank aunque sabía que no lo convencía en absoluto, podía mentirle al mundo entero pero ¿a Nick?

¿Qué caso tenía mentirle más?

Todo lo que sentía por él se convirtió en su debilidad.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me robaste? ¿Porque huiste?- Era consiente ahora de que todo fue parte de un elaborado plan y no podía juzgarla por ello, incluso él lo había hecho antes. Pero si se había enamorado realmente de él porque no había desistido de continuar.- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto por el Terror Helado?

-Porque es mi esposo.- Simplificó. " _Y_ _es_ _mi_ _salvador_ " Se abstuvo de decir.- Y el amor de mi vida y no tienes idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer por él.

Sus palabras destilaban culpa y melancolía por secretos que solo ella conocía y que Nick debió confundir con un sentimiento hacia él.

-Olvida eso, olvida todas esas tonterías…-Le seguía apresando. Kitty negaba con desasosiego.- Olvidémonos de todo, que se quede con lo que quiera pero déjalo y comencemos de nuevo.

-No lo entiendes- Sonrió con amargura.- Estoy dispuesta a aniquilarte con tal de tenerlo junto a mí de regreso. Es mi pareja y nada de lo que digas o hagas podrá cambiar eso. No soy quien siempre has creído, ni seré parte de esa vana fantasía en la que anhelas amor, una familia y alguien a quien proteger. Jamás. ¿No te das cuenta? Eres incapaz de amar a alguien o de valorar a ese alguien cuando lo tienes cerca y por eso, todo lo que dices amar siempre se va. Tu padre…-Nick se negaba a verle a la cara, procesando todo lo que salía de su boca.-…Tu madre, _yo_ …-Sonrió con amargura.-…incluso me atrevo a decir que a la coneja.

Fue como una epifanía, una cruel revelación que se descubrió ante él: Finalmente comprendió, aún dentro de lo difícil que era aceptarlo, que ella decía la verdad. Por más que lo intentara él nunca tendría nada de lo que deseaba, porque su vida, su condición y el peso de sus malas acciones no se lo permitirían. Kitty había quebrado lo poco que quedaba de su espíritu y de su ingenuidad ante la realidad que vivía, pero no quedó ahí.

Él le miró, tragando saliva.

\- Lo sé, lo he visto en sus ojos. Y estoy segura que todo acabara mal, que planeas algo con ella, que sabes que estás perdido y te aferras a ella como tu única salida. –Su discurso fue solo una distracción para tomarlo por sorpresa con lo próximo de diría.- Pero veo que también quieres acabar con todo esto y por eso te diré donde esta nuestra guarida principal, donde el Terror Helado trabaja con tus preciados planos y donde debes ir a buscarlo si quieres despedirte de tu madre.- Se inclinó hacia él y Nick la imitó, ladeando la cabeza para que pudiera susurrárselo al oído. El zorro abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír la dirección, preocupándose bastante. Era casi imposible entrar hasta esas franjas casi inhóspitas y gélidas.- Ah, y una cosa más…-Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa taimada y dijo, con toda calma y perfecto italiano, lo siguiente:- _"Si vivo, te voy a matar. Pero si me matas, yo te perdono"._

Todo fue una distracción para tomarlo con la guardia baja.

-No.- Palideció al oír como pronunció uno de los códigos más serios y letales de quien se hiciera llamar mafioso: Una promesa de muerte solo para enemigos y que aplicaba para cualquiera de los dos hasta que se cumpliera. -¿Cómo pudiste…? Tú.

La impresión fue tan grande que de nuevo no alcanzó a reaccionar ante su ataque.

Kitty le pisó fuerte en la pata derecha, pues antes ya había notado que cojeaba y lastimarlo en esa zona era lo único que se le ocurrió al estar inmovilizada. Y funcionó de maravilla, Nick le soltó preso del dolor por sus heridas a duras penas cicatrizadas. Tampoco pudo evitar el revés en plena mejilla.

-Sentimental patético. – Ignoró el dolor de su muñeca lastimada o el leve ardor en sus ojos. -A Frank le encantara conocerte, tienen tanto de qué hablar.

Tomó el arma del suelo y huyó de él lo más rápido que pudo.

.

Judy saltaba los escalones de par en par, mirando hacia atrás cada tanto en espera de advertir a Kitty detrás de ella, o en el mejor de los casos, a Nick. Y gracias al vacío de toda la mansión, a lo largo y ancho de las galerías de los tres pisos resonaba el eco de los golpes de sus pasos al bajar. Dobló hacia la derecha para llegar al segundo rellano y cuando bajaba las escaleras hacia la primera planta chocó contra algo por girar la cabeza.

-¡Qué caraj…!

O alguien.

Cayeron al suelo pero Judy, con spray en mano, no perdió oportunidad de apuntar hacia el blanco frente a ella y estuvo a punto de rociarle de no haber sido porque el rostro le fue inmediatamente familiar.

-¿Dennys?- Aún con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, pudo reconocer al zorro frente a ella mientras se levantaba de mala gana, quejándose.

-¿Coneja? – Le reconoció también: Se veía alterada. Y Dennys supo que llegó justo a tiempo.- ¡¿Qué rayos?! Aparta eso de mi cara, ¿estás loca?- Le dio un manotazo al botecito de gas pimienta.- Espera, ¿Hacia dónde ibas? ¿Y dónde está Nick?

-Kitty se liberó y nos atacó, creemos que tienen…

-Un momento, ¿La zorra hizo qué?

-Se liberó pero oye, Nick…

-¡¿Y los dejaste solos?!

-Tenía que bajar a buscarlos, hubo una detonación, hubieron disparos…

-Sí, ese fui yo. Volé el sótano con dinamita, aunque no sirvió de nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sirvió de nada? ¿Y dónde están Rob y Finnick?

Quedó con la respuesta en la boca cuando desde el primer piso se escuchó el retumbar de la puerta principal al ser atravesada por una ráfaga de balas que alcanzaron a destruir gran parte de ella.

Ambos se asomaron por el barandal para ver qué ocurría, viendo a varios zorros y un lobo caminar por la estancia al tiempo que estudiaban el lugar con armas en alto y sin percatarse de que ellos les miraban.

- _Y ahí está el motivo de los disparos.-_ Susurró Dennys, alzando su pistola.

Al segundo siguiente, desde su posición en las escaleras, Judy fue la primera en vislumbrar una silueta en el balcón superior casi en dirección diagonal de donde se hallaban ellos dos: Era Kitty, sofocada y con la pistola.

Intercambiaron miradas solo la fracción de segundo que le tomó a la zorra apuntar y disparar contra ella.

-¡Cuidado!- Judy gritó a Dennys, jalando de él y haciendo que fallara su propio tiro hacia los sujetos, poniéndolos, accidentalmente, en evidencia. Dennys estuvo a punto de vociferar cuando varias balas más atravesaron la pared cerca de ellos.- ¡Kitty!

El nombre resonó, esparciéndose en todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los mercenarios polares que los vieron y a su vez, a su jefa.

Kitty, aún con la vista irritada e imposibilitada para disparar certeramente, alcanzó a ver a sus chicos disparando hacia ellos, pero sin lograr acertarle a ninguno de los dos, pues se perdieron en la penumbra del pasillo.

-¡Maldición!- Volteó hacia atrás al escuchar como Nick tiraba de la puerta donde lo había encerrado.- ¡Vayan por ellos!- Les gritó- ¡¿Que esperan?! ¡Tienen las joyas!

De eso ultimo no tenía la certeza, pero tampoco iba a dejarlos escapar y antes de perder su pequeña ventaja sobre Nick, corrió a buscarlos también.

En cuanto a Dennys y Judy, ellos se introdujeron en la primera habitación abierta que encontraron.

-Estuvo cerca.-Judy pegó la espalda contra la puerta desde el interior, exhalando pesadamente.

-Pero no por mucho.- Ella abrió los ojos en seguida. Dennys no se asustaba ni perdía la postura con facilidad: Él sabía que no saldrían de ahí sin enfrentarse a esos tipos y por eso la pata no le temblaba para matar a unos cuantos. Ese era su trabajo.

Judy en cambio…

Le regaló una sonrisa taimada.

-¿Alguna vez ha matado a alguien, oficial Hopps? - Sacó su _otra_ calibre 22.

La expresión de Judy lo decía todo y su corta carrera de policía también: Jamás había disparado a matar.

Oyeron el eco de pasos y voces.

-Eso creí.-Le dijo en son de burla- ¡Pues estás de suerte, coneja! ¡Le destaparemos los sesos a esos imbéciles!- Judy se cruzó de brazos, pero no reclamó nada, consciente de que era defender su vida o la de los mercenarios.- ¿Dónde está tu arma?

Al ver que no contestaría, se atrevió a poner sus garras sobre ella y apartarla de la puerta.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó, rechazándolo para que le soltara-La perdí forcejeando con Kitty.- Se sintió torpe con solo recordarlo, sobretodo cuando Dennys bufó. Para ese momento solo cargaba con su gas pimienta -¡Pero tengo esto!- Lo sacó del compartimiento de su cinturón, mostrándoselo.

-Menuda policía.- Dennys le ofreció su pistola extra y Judy la tomó en el aire.

Prefirió no cuestionar por qué se comportaba medianamente amable con ella, ya que la situación los comprometía a colaborarse entre los dos, y le siguió cuando abrió la puerta un poco.

-Con esa podrás defenderte y será mejor que hagas lo que digo o no saldremos de esta en una pieza.

Dennys se asomó para esperar a que los tipos aparecieran por el pasillo.

-Oye, ¿Qué dijiste antes sobre la explosión con dinamita?- Le cuestionó Judy, resguardándose detrás de él y atenta a las señales.- ¿Encontraron las joyas?

-Se, sobre eso…no, las joyas no están. Se las llevaron y a cambio dejaron una pila de cadáveres.

-¿Qué? No….- No podía verla, pero la coneja bajó las orejas desalentada por la noticia. -¡Imposible! ¿Estás seguro? ¿No había nada? ¡¿Ni dinero?! ¿Nada?

-Muy seguro. -Dennys dudó un segundo antes de contestar: Si Rob era tan inteligente como se suponía, sabría esconder bien la bolsa de dinero. Solo ellos tres sabían de ese dinero y contemplando su negro panorama, sin las joyas u otro ingreso, esa plata era lo único que tenían para continuar con el negocio, o a última instancia, el único recurso que tenían para huir del Gran Jefe antes de que se enterara de todo. Y por eso, Judy no debía ni siquiera ver esa bolsa o la decomisaría como fue el trato eso, sin mencionar a Skye, quien seguro querría su parte del botín también. –No había nada.

-Pero quizá…

El trepador rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-¡Qué no había nada!- Giró para verla, chistándole.- Y deja de hablar que no me dejas concentrarme. Escóndete, anda, yo me encargare de estos sujetos.

-¡Ahí están!

Gritaron, subiendo las escaleras y disparando contra Dennys sin dudar, mas el zorro tenía buenos reflejos así que antes de que alguna bala impactara contra él, se escondió detrás de la puerta.

-Mierda…-No era una opción, estando acorralados, quedarse sin hacer nada. Entonces volvió a asomarse cuando el tiroteo se detuvo, pues los mercenarios no gastarían balas sin un blanco en la mira, y respondió de la misma manera.

Después de varios tiros fallidos atinó a matar a uno y a lastimar a otro más pero no fue suficiente para que desistieran de su ataque.

-Oye tal vez, si me dejaras…

-Olvídalo, coneja. –Le empujó, tratando de guardar la calma cuando vio a los dos zorros que seguían en pie y al lobo acercarse paso a paso. Ignorando el dolor que sentía en su oreja derecha donde una bala le había rozado hasta partirle un pedazo.

Judy también quería ayudar pero Dennys obstruía el espacio, como prohibiéndole pasar a riesgo de que le lastimaran, o simplemente para que no estorbara más, ya que no confiaba en ella y su pulso.

-Es inútil, me quedaré sin municiones antes de acabar con todos. –Ya era el tercer cartucho que gastaba y cada vez perdía terreno contra ellos.- Y si les doy paso nos mataran.

Los mercenarios vieron la oportunidad para avanzar en el pasillo cuando Dennys se detuvo, buscando lo más rápido posible y en cualquier acceso fácil, más balas, sin conseguirlo.

Cuando ellos estrecharon la distancia, dispuestos a acabar con la pareja, Dennys se apresuró a cerrarles la puerta en la cara, jalando de Judy y escondiéndose en una esquina detrás de un armario viejo segundos antes de una balacera atravesara la puerta y varias cosas dentro del cuarto, rompiendo todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

Judy y Dennys, no exentos de recibir un balazo, se protegieron lo mejor que pudieron, tirados en suelo detrás del mueble.

El zorro naranja no dejaba de pensar en la manera en la que debían escapar, más en ese momento con todo en su contra. En cualquier segundo botarían esa puerta y todo acabaría para ellos.

A menos qué...

Dennys abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la idea le llegó a la mente. Se sacó el bolso de los hombros y de él extrajo su navaja, lo poco que le quedaba de cinta adhesiva y su encendedor.

-¡Coneja!- Se acercó a rastras a ella, que se cubría las orejas, hecha un bultito.- ¡Hopps!- Judy abrió los ojos, pálida. Llevaba su chaleco antibalas pero no le serviría de mucho.- ¡El gas pimienta!

Los disparos cesaron.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡El-gas-pimienta-mujer! ¡Lo necesito!- Se oyó el primer retumbó de la puerta. Tenía los segundos contados.- ¡Ahora!

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué planeas?

-¡Solo dámelo, maldita sea!- A pesar de sus cuestionamientos, Judy se acomodó contra la pared del armario, buscando el pequeño contenedor y entregándoselo luego.

Con patas hábiles y una destreza increíble, Dennys peló el envase de spray abriéndole pequeños agujeros en la parte superior y sin quitarle la tapa, uniéndolo toscamente con cinta al encendedor.

Judy se preguntaba con mirada confusa e insegura qué era lo hacía, a lo él respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

-Cúbrete la cara.- Así lo hizo él, bajando su antifaz. –Y dispara a mi señal hacia esa ventana. –Le dijo señalando hacia arriba, arriesgándose a confiar en ella con una tarea sencilla.

-Pero está muy alta, como quieres qué…

El lugar hacia donde señaló, quedaba bastante alto. Claro, Judy podría acabar con la vidrio pero no entendía como llegarían hasta ahí arriba, ella era pequeña y le tomaría más tiempo escalar hacia ella de lo que tardaría en surtir efecto el plan del zorro. Y tampoco entendía como les ayudaría en algo salir por una ventana desde un segundo piso.

En conclusión, ese zorro estaba loco de atar con sus ideas suicidas. ¿Pero acaso ella tenía algo mejor en mente?

Entonces hizo lo que le pidió, aguardando a su aviso.

Dennys trepó sobre el armario para tener una vista panorámica una vez que los mercenarios derrumbaron la puerta deshecha y entraron a buscar sus cadáveres.

-¡Hey, imbéciles! –De inmediato apuntaron hacia él pero antes de que pudieran jalar de sus gatillos, Dennys tiró el botecillo a varios pasos de donde se hallaban los tipos y éste rodó hasta sus patas. Se permitió una sonrisa antes apuntar y reventar el envase -¡Ahora coneja!-Exclamó, saltando de regreso a su lado al tiempo que la bala impactó e hizo reacción en los químicos tanto del gas pimienta como del encendedor.

Judy disparó varias veces hacia el cristal, rompiéndolo y luego sintió como Dennys la alzó en volandas, echándola a su hombro y se colgó de la cortina, escalando rápidamente por ella para escapar antes de que la combustión los alcanzara.

O al menos esa fue la intensión del zorro.

Ambos salieron disparados por el agujero cuando la habitación explotó arrasando con todo. Hiriéndose con los vidrios y parte del fuego.

-¡Dennys!- Judy gritó llena de pánico cuando se vio suspendida en el aire a varios metros de una muerte segura y con el único soporte de las garras del trepador sujetándola del antebrazo de su sudadera mientras que él se esforzaba por no soltarse de la cornisa, tragando bocanadas de humo- ¡Oh dios, oh dios!-La tela de la manga comenzó a romperse y Judy sintió jalón en las tripas al sentir que caía y trató de agarrarse de él pero perdió la resistencia en las patas. –¡No! –Gritó, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Te tengo!-Dennys la pescó de la muñeca y jaló de ella para tomarla del brazo, subiéndola con la facilidad de su fuerza hasta acercarla a su cuerpo. - ¡Sujétate bien mí!- Le dijo, con dientes apretados. Y Judy sin titubear le obedeció abrazándose con desespero a su dorso- Bien, bien.-Ahora sube a mi espalda. –Necesitaba espacio para poder subir al borde de la ventana.

Judy pesaba más de lo que Dennys supuso, pues cuando se trepó sobre él y le rodeó, además de patearle un par de costillas, le dio peso extra que a duras penas logró subir con temor de perder el equilibrio en esa delgada línea de madera caminó lentamente a lo largo de ella para llegar a la ventana más próxima.

El humo y el olor a carne quemada impregnaban el aire que los seguía y a pesar de ser molesto Dennys no se detuvo, soportando el dolor y avanzando a pasos cortos, concentrado. Judy ayudó bastante, ya que ni siquiera se movió, permitiéndole continuar hasta que llegó al punto seguro.

Y aplicando su típica rudeza usó su puño para golpear el pestillo de la ventana hasta derribarlo, lastimándose un poco los nudillos.

Judy bajó primero de un salto hacia adentro de la habitación, que era un dormitorio vacío, y luego le siguió él.

-¡Dennys!- Judy se agachó a su lado, cuando él cayó de rodillas. Sus ojos violetas brillaron con angustia cuando lo detallaron completamente, descubriendo las considerables quemaduras que sufrió en buena parte de su cola y como sangraba en partes de sus muslos. Con cuidado le quitó la máscara de zorro para cerciorarse de que siguiera con ella y por primera vez, se acercó a él en plan amistoso, viéndose en sus ojos de miel, algo cansados.

Suspiró aliviada.

-Eres el tipo más loco que he conocido jamás.-Le sonrió ligeramente.

-Eso dicen.-Se levantó despacio, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana y en Judy. -¿Te encuentras bien?- ¿Lo decía en serio? ¡Era él quién estaba gravemente herido! Judy asintió. A comparación suya, estaba perfecta. –Supongo que me alegro. Wilde me mataría si te pasará algo.

-¡¿Nick?!-Exclamó, recordándolo- ¡Debemos ir por él! O mejor dicho, yo tengo que ir por él, tú quédate aquí, no estás en condiciones de…

-Nada de eso. ¿Crees que te dejaría volver allá sola?-Dennys recobró la postura. Seguían en el mismo piso, así que si se movían rápido, aun alcanzarían a atrapar a la zorra rubia. Su tono de voz era completamente demandante -Andando.

.

Kitty se asomó por el pasillo cuando vio a sus zorros entrar a una de las habitaciones donde sabía que habían acorralado a la coneja y a quien fuera que la acompañara y también notó a dos de sus compañeros muertos en pleno camino.

-¡Kitty!-La voz de Nick la frenó cuando iba a seguirlos: De alguna manera logró escapar del cuarto y la alcanzó. -¡Kitty regresa aquí!-Bajaba rápido los escalones.- ¡No hemos acabado! En cuanto te ponga las garras encima te voy a…

-¡Maldición!-Replicó con fastidio.

Kitty corrió hacia sus mercenarios pero de pronto una luz iluminó dentro de la habitación y solo le tomó una exhalación recibir la fuerza de una detonación que la aventó varios metros hacia atrás, quedando a mitad del camino. Un zumbido se coló en sus oídos, aturdiéndola y el humo comenzó a ahogarla mientras se incorporaba para correr lejos de ahí.

La casa entera se sacudió, siendo devorada por el fuego que crecía, adueñándose de la vieja madera del lugar.

-Tengo qué…

-¡Ahí estás!- Nick apareció en la entrada del pasillo, agitado-Qué… ¡Qué demonios hiciste!

Le había costado unos minutos forzar la puerta para escapar e ir tras ella y cuando finalmente la tenía cerca una explosión hizo temblar todo a su alrededor.

Vio fuego y humo, vio a Kitty en el suelo y como no tenía manera de saber lo que ocurrió mientras estuvo atrapado, su mente evoco a la peor de las tragedias.

-Judy…-Susurró impávido. Observó a vulpina levantarse y darle la cara. Su expresión decía muchas cosas pero para Nick fue más como una mueca de indiferencia y maldad. – No… ¡Judy! …qué... ¡Qué hiciste! ¡Qué hiciste con Judy!

-Yo…-La zorra tampoco entendía que había sucedido pero sí pudo reconocer la repentina furia de Nick y retrocedió instintivamente un par de pasos.

-¡Que hiciste con Judy!-Creyendo que era la causante de lo que veía, se abalanzó sobre ella para estrangularla pero Kitty se defendió lo mejor que pudo, perdiendo su arma al arañarle la cara para que liberara su cuello. Mientras que el fuego se expandía y el techo se venía abajo.

En una oportunidad, Kitty pudo darle un zarpazo y alejarse de él, apenas si se detuvo a recuperar el aire cuando tomó su pistola y corrió.

Nick no se dio por vencido, estaba fuera de sí y no dejaría que escapara esta vez, acorralándola contra el barandal, desecho en parte por los tiros que antes fueron destinados para el zorro y la coneja.

-¡A donde crees que vas!- La tomó del cabello.

-¡Suel-ta-me, maldito!

Quiso usar la misma técnica de antes, pisarle las patas traseras, pero no lo conseguía porque Nick estaba demasiado cerca y la zarandeaba con violencia.

-Dame la pistola, zorra, da-me-la- Luchaba por quitársela con su pata libre pero Kitty ponía resistencia.

-No, no…

Dieron varias vueltas, forcejeando en medio de mordidas y puñetazos, hasta que Nick resbaló al borde de la primera grada.

Ambos cayeron pero el zorro quedó varios escalones más abajo que Kitty.

Y de súbito se escuchó un grito que resonó en un eco desde la galería a su izquierda.

-¿Judy?- Nick se levantó, asomándose por la baranda diagonal cuando identifico esa voz alarmada. Sonriendo levemente cuando se enteró que estaba bien y fue como si el alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo al saber que seguía con vida.- ¡¿Judy?!

En efecto, se pudo distinguir a la pequeña coneja que salió de la oscuridad cuando vio a ambos rodar por las escaleras.

Kitty también sonrió al verla- ¡Al fin la tenía! - Judy, Nick e incluso Dennys, quién trató inútilmente de detener a la coneja para que no se expusiera, la vieron subir a zancadas al rellano para poder dispararle desde un mejor ángulo. Dio varios pasos atrás, sin importarle el fuego, cerró un ojo y apuntó.

-Esta, esta vez no. -El pulso le fallaba levemente pero su determinación y repudio hacia la oficial era más que suficiente.

-¡No!

La tuvo justo donde quería y nada pudo detenerla de asesinar a Judy de una vez por todas, salvó Nick, que subió detrás de ella, empujándola a un lado justo cuando soltó el gatillo con su última bala.

El sonido fue tan breve como el momento.

Y Nick se quedó quieto, respiró hondo y luego frunció el ceño confundido cuando sintió una opresión dolorosa mezclada con un estremecimiento.

-¿Qué…?-Bajó la mirada y miró la mancha de sangre que se expandió por todo el pecho de su gabán.

Kitty no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y la impresión que le causó cuando por un segundo, sus ojos se toparon con los de Nick, vidriosos y dilatados, exhalando profundamente.

-¿Nick? –Le susurró aterrada y con lágrimas bordeando sus ojos lima cuando desafortunadamente él se tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás al tropezar con una de la vigas rotas de barandal. -¡NOOOO!

-¡NICK!- Judy se aferró al borde del balcón con el corazón desbocado cuando lo vio caer hacia el vacío, dos pisos abajo.

Un golpe seco fue lo único que Judy y Dennys pudieron asimilar cuando el cuerpo del zorro chocó contra el suelo del salón principal, acompañado de un charco de sangre.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34.**

 **En el exterior.**

Cuando se separaron Finnick tomó el camino hacia la salida en busca de Skye, llevando su bate al hombro y en el cinturón, su pistola cargada.

-Demasiado silencio-. Susurró desconfiado, disminuyendo su paso mientras echaba un vistazo al vacío a su alrededor.

Todo estaba muy quieto adentro y fue más extraño cuando se acercó a las puertas y no percibió ningún sonido al pegar la oreja contra la madera, siendo que esperaba escuchar un alboroto como hacía unos minutos desde la llamada de Skye.

-"Skye, dime en donde estás. Esto es muy raro"-. Ella no respondió pero Finn escuchaba exhalaciones ligeramente audibles que lo preocuparon, haciéndolo dudar de si debía salir. Así que primero se asomó por la ventana del lado derecho, comprobando así el silencio y el espacio despejado afuera apenas perturbado por los diminutos copos de nieve que volaban en el aire. Sin perder tiempo se arriesgó a abrir y salir.

Frente a él no había nada más que el camino cubierto de nieve, la luz era la poca claridad que atravesaba el domo de hielo, aunque eso no importaba para su espléndida visión nocturna. Giró hacia la izquierda del pórtico y tampoco vio nada sospechoso.

-" _Finn_ …"-. Un murmullo le llegó del lado contrario, proviniendo de la oscuridad.

-¿Skye?-. Preguntó con extrañeza al divisar un bulto de ojos azules oculto en las sombras, cerrando la puerta para ir hacia él. -¿Qué diablos haces…?

-Al suelo-. Le ordenó en un siseo.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué quie…?

De súbito un corriente de aire le golpeó cerca del oído, seguido de una bala que atravesó la puerta justo en medio de sus grandes orejas. Finn se agachó de prisa, comprendiendo demasiado tarde lo que Skye trató de advertirle, pues ya había dejado en evidencia la presencia de individuos todavía dentro de la mansión.

-¡¿Francotiradores?!- Rodó hasta ella con la mayor destreza posible, incorporándose para ver hacia el lugar donde la zorra veía con tanto ahínco, escondiéndose para intentar perderles la pista al menos un poco.

-Sí. Los zorros de la rubia están aquí, justo como les dije–. Skye susurraba, entrecerrando los ojos y atenta con su ametralladora a cualquier movimiento y al mismo tiempo, temiendo moverse y ser detectada detrás del barandal-. No sé a cuantas de mis chicas hayan matado ya, pero di la orden de que huyeran y no todas lo han conseguido. Aunque claro, ninguna se irá sin mí, las conozco bien.

-Así que no tenemos refuerzos seguros-. Replicó con enfado.- ¡Genial!

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No hay joyas, no hay dinero. Lo único que hicimos fue perder nuestro tiempo y la vida de nuestros amigos, no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar nada más por Nick. Yo me largo.

-Nick aún tiene a la zorra encerrada. Es nuestro único móvil para atrapar a quien robó nuestros planos y también quien secuestró a Marie-Claire. Para nosotros sigue siendo necesario tu apoyo. ¿Y ahora dices que te vas?

-No sería la primera vez que los dejo a su suerte, ¿O sí?

-Sería una canallada dejarnos ahora, no saldremos vivos de esta sin tu ayuda y lo sabes. Nick no te lo perdonaría, hicieron un trato.

-A cambio de las joyas. Y desaparecieron, así que el trato ya expiró.

-Eres una…

-Los vecinos ya deben haber alertado a la policía al oír tanto alboroto y no tardaran nada en llegar. Enfrenta conmigo a esos tipos y salva tu pellejo o quédate aquí y adorna con tus tripas la entrada de esta hermosa mansión para cuando llegue el ZPD – Ella no vacilaba.- ¿Así qué, qué dices?

En vano habría sido la respuesta de Finnick sino hubiera sido porque sorpresivamente una lluvia de balas de ametralladoras acribillaron los vidrios y las paredes de palmo a palmo y ambos no tuvieron otra opción más que saltar el balcón y correr rodeando la casa al divisar a los zorros que ganaban terreno perforando todo lo que tenían en frente y haciendo añicos la puerta.

-¡Vamos, corre, busquemos otra salida!-. Skye jaló de Finnick, echando a correr y sin ánimos de enfrentarse a los tipos en su intento por huir de esa misión fallida mientras ellos avanzaban.

Él la siguió, consciente de que ella tenía razón, lo mejor era escapar. Sin embargo, no tenía la sangre tan fría como para irse sin alertar a los demás de la decisión bastante más lógica que quedarse ahí.

Ambos se tiraron al suelo al llegar a la esquina, afincándose a la pared y observando al ras como los mercenarios, que era como sombras, subían al pórtico y a base de disparos y fuerza tumbaban las puertas y seguramente derribando la que daba entrada al salón principal, pues los tiros no cesaron, solo resonaban cada vez más lejos.

-Bien, es nuestra oportunidad debemos…

-Debemos ir por los demás. Buscar otra entrada-. La mirada de la vulpina se oscureció, más cuando Finn la tomó del brazo con firmeza para aclarar su punto-. No me iré de aquí sin ellos y sin esa zorra. Nuestro futuro, nuestra vida, depende de esa bruja.

-¿Viste a esos tipos, Finn?- Skye alzó el tono de su voz, casi desesperada de la terquedad del zorro-. Nos redujeron a pesar de ser menos que nosotros, nos acorralaron en espacio abierto. Yo soy hábil robando, no soy una mercenaria, no a su nivel, y no correré con la suerte de morir por una causa perdida. Aunque lo intenten, esa zorra no les dirá nada, lo sé… así que aterriza, ya no hay futuro para ninguno de ustedes. Lo único que les queda es esconderse, hazme caso.

Dio por acabada la discusión, se puso de pie y volteó para ir a buscar a alguna de sus zorras o una salida, pero se quedó congelada en la acto al ver varios cuerpos distribuidos por todo el manto blanco, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago al reconocer algunos y pronunciando sin voz un _"No"_.

-¡No!- Gritó, histérica, corriendo hacia el lugar y cayendo de rodillas ante el primer cadáver que topó, reconociendo enseguida quién era.

-¡Skye, alto! ¿Qué haces? –Finn fue tras ella al ver que corría hacia otro cuerpo. No era sensato exponerse así si había riesgos de que algún francotirador estuviera cerca.

-¡No, maldita sea, no! ¡Lucy! ¡No, no!

Habría sido inevitable y de cierta forma sabía qué era lo que pasaría una vez que aceptara ser parte de esa empresa, pero aun consciente de ello no pudo evitar lamentar la pérdida de las que alguna vez fueron sus compañeras, que debían ser un tercio de todo su equipo. Y lo peor de todo, no había ningún zorro enemigo.

La escena fue dura para el fénec.

-Ellas…lucharon cuanto pudieron-. Dijo Finn detrás de ella con voz sobria e inexpresiva, no pudiendo ocultar el malestar que le producía verla a ella al borde del llanto al acunar a su compañera entre sus brazos, pues a todas las trataba como a hermanas. Tomó su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente como única muestra de apoyo, a él no se le daba bien ser sensible.

Y Skye, en medio de su arrebato de ira, desolación e impotencia, al sentir y escuchar la poca empatía en la voz del zorro fénec para con la muerte de sus compañeras, explotó de rabia.

-¡Cállate!- Vociferó, apartándose de él y encarándole muy molesta- ¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes!- Le empujó, enseñando las fauces- ¡Porque tuve que involucrarme! ¡Porque tenía que seguirles!- Finnick no le respondió a nada solo dejaba que descargara la frustración de su culpa, maldiciendo y gritándole mientras lo tomaba del gabán, con lágrimas casi brotando de sus ojos.- Te juro que los haré pagar. ¡A ti, a Nick y a esa zorra malnaci…!

Dejó la injuria en el aire cuando una bala le rozó el brazo derecho, hiriéndola. Ambos quedaron anonadados al instante y Skye soltó a Finn al percibir el escozor.

-¡Skye!

-¡¿Qué carajo?! –. Exclamó, viendo como la sangre comenzaba a resbalar del lado posterior de su brazo.

La zorra escudriñó a su alrededor, tratando de hallar al causante de agredirla para devolverle el gesto, levantando con ligera dificultad su arma pero Finn la detuvo, jalando de ella para echar a correr.

-¡Deja eso mujer!- Le regañó.- ¡Corre!

Desde el muro a varios metros de ellos, algún francotirador había atacado contra ellos y no se hizo esperar para volver a hacerlo, obligándolos a buscar refugio en las sombras. Fueron afortunados al reaccionar rápido y no ser alcanzados por ninguna bala, las cuales quedaron enterradas en la nieve.

-¡Mierda!- Se quejó la vulpina al apoyarse nuevamente contra la pared, escurriendo sangre.

-¡Déjame ver!- Finn se alarmó, olvidando su rabieta pasada y de inmediato revisándola, doblando la manga para analizar la profundidad de la herida.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-. Le dijo pese a su cara de dolor. Estaba tan molesta por todo lo acontecido que lo que menos sentía era dolor físico-. Fue solo un rasguño.- Volvió a rechazar al zorro y se incorporó. Siguiendo con la mirada la extensión total de muro para calcular donde estaba oculto el mercenario.

-¿Ahora qué?-. Finn la imitó.

Y los dos descubrieron que no era solo uno, sino dos, posiblemente tres, los que se movían con sutileza al otro lado del terreno.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que ese infeliz que me ha disparado sea uno de los que mató a mis chicas aquí mismo? –Skye sonrió sardónicamente e invadida por la rabia, cargando su arma.

Y Finn supo lo que planeaba.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses. No es seguro, mira nada más lo que te hicieron. Nos vigilan-. Señaló el zorro, situándose frente a ella para frenar su paso. Si bien le complacía un poco que ella no renunciara tan pronto, le preocupaba la herida de bala y el sangrado. Además del hecho de estar en desventaja con esos tiradores expertos a una distancia comprometedora.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres mi consciencia? Ya te dije que estoy bien, lo suficiente para matar a esos imbéciles. Resistiré. Así que mejor piensa en algo para llegar hasta el otro lado o…-Le hizo a un lado-… esfúmate de mi vista y déjame hacer esto sola.

Finn resopló con fastidio: Era imposible discutir con ella cuando se proponía algo.

-¿Y qué me llames cobarde luego? ¡Ja!- Se echó su bate al hombro, dispuesto a seguirle. –Iré contigo.

-¿Y tus amiguitos?- Skye sonrió complacida y lo miró al ras de su hombro.- ¿No irías por ellos?

-Nada que no pueda esperar mientras nos deshacemos de esos zorros. Mientras sigan sueltos no nos dejaran irnos de aquí.

-Exacto.- Ella le dio la razón, reanudando su paso a la seguridad de las sombras.

Finnick la siguió pero contradiciendo sus palabras y siguiendo su propósito inicial, conectó su auricular para comunicarse con el resto, a sabiendas de que o Dennys o Rob si le responderían y estos a su vez le informarían sobre lo que ocurría con ellos a Nick y Judy.

-¿Dennys? ¿Rob? ¿Alguno de los dos me escucha?

Skye negó con una sonrisilla al oírlo mas no replicó y transformó su paso en trote para buscar un punto seguro donde cruzar el territorio y trepar el muro de la fortaleza.

En cuanto a Finn, el único que recibió su llamada fue Rob, que se hallaba al otro lado de la mansión.

.

.

Las hojas y la nieve de los arbustos que bordeaban el muro se movieron con rudeza, haciendo un ligero ruido a la vez.

-¿Irnos?-. Rob estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato, siendo consciente de lo razonable que era la nueva decisión de Skye considerando su terrible posición y las desfavorables condiciones en las que estaban metidos todos, así como también compartió el sentir de Finn por no irse sin el resto de ellos. -. Está bien pero, ¿Qué hago ahora? Estaba a punto de esconder la bolsa. Esto es serio, es lo único que nos queda y ni Skye ni _Judy_ deben enterrarse de ella.

El panorama a lo largo del jardín y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista era devastador con al menos media decenas de cuerpos ensangrentados tirados por doquier, al igual que había visto uno o dos del clan enemigo colgando de los techos. Se acercó rápidamente a algunas de las chicas de Skye solo para asegurarse de que estuvieran muertas o en caso contrario, heridas. Pero por desgracia no pudo auxiliar a ninguna y al escuchar ruidos a su alrededor, corrió a esconderse entre los matorrales frente a la mansión para cavar algún hueco donde meter la bolsa.

 _-"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, oculta la bolsa y luego ven hacia el ala Norte. Estaré esperándote mientras consigo que Dennys me responda y logré alertar a Nick, ya que se supone que están juntos. Es probable que se estén enfrentando contra algunos mercenarios que consiguieron entrar a la mansión, ¡Así que date prisa! Nosotros dos haremos lo mismo justo ahora"_

-Hecho –. Contestó el trepador, cortando la llamada al momento para ponerse en marcha.

Caminó, adentrándose con pasos silenciosos, curioseando algún punto adecuado en el mediocre espacio que se le ofrecía y que le fuera de ayuda. Cosa difícil, teniendo solo montañitas de nieve a cada paso que daba, hasta que llegó al tope contra el muro, agachándose para tantear la soltura de la nieve y considerando que era un lugar seguro y que despistaría cualquier indicio sospechoso hasta que alguno de ellos pudiera volver por la bolsa.

-Será aquí-. Se dijo, sacando sus garras para comenzar a escarbar. Ya que eran suficientemente largas y fuertes para ayudarle a cavar con mayor eficiencia.

Súbitamente, en medio de su labor, escuchó algo detrás de él. Rob se detuvo, quedándose muy quieto mientras localizaba la fuente del sonido que de pronto le pareció el crujido de alguna rama, y que no provenía del viento helado en la soledad y la oscuridad de ese lugar en específico.

No movió ni un solo músculo, tan solo sacó los dedos de la nieve y miró de reojo a ambos lados, consciente ya de que no estaba solo: Alguien lo asechaba y también había descubierto su escondite.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de él, haciendo que apretara los ojos y las garras acompañado de un mueca en su rostro al ser atrapado vulnerable –. Anda, ponte de pie y date la vuelta–. Rob no obedeció hasta que escuchó como cargaba su arma y le habló con más fiereza- ¡Ahora!

Así lo hizo, viendo a los ojos al otro, un zorro blanco, delgado como él pero tan alto como su hermano Dennys e incluso mayor, empapado en sangre que difícilmente era propia ya que se veía cansado pero no herido.

Rob llevaba puesto su antifaz así que Dean se confundió un segundo con ese detalle y con no poder reconocer su cara, al parecer eso le intrigó más que el hecho de que el trepador no llevaba ningún arma.

A Rob, en cambio, solo le llamó la atención el por qué el zorro no disparaba a quemarropa como se suponía que debía ser contra un enemigo con posibilidades de atacar, eso lo hizo indagar que tal vez ya no tenía balas y solo tentaba su suerte.

¿Pero qué podía hacer para salir de esa duda?

 _-Rifle de dos cañones…tal vez…_ -Murmuró para sí el vulpino naranja, indagando.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?-. Preguntó con un ademán de su rifle, sacando al zorro de su oportuna cavilación y sus ojos de miel se movieron hasta topar con los suyos- ¿Acaso son las joyas de A.R?

Dean sonrió ligeramente ante su silencio, el cual interpretó como una afirmación. Creyendo que había sido acertado ir detrás del chico cuando lo vio entre sombras cruzar el jardín y correr hasta ese lugar.

-Tal vez sí-. Contestó con ingenuidad-. Tal vez no…Tendrás que averiguarlo…pero pasando sobre mi cadáver.

-Hecho. –Dijo como si hubiera esperado que le respondiera justamente eso.

El zorro polar con total presteza, le apuntó y disparó.

Y Rob se sorprendió por la acción tan decidida y antes de detenerse a pensar en sí había fallado o no con su supuesta deducción, se hizo a un lado con brusquedad, esquivando el tiro. Rodó en la nieve y se levantó con rapidez al sentir acorralado en el reducido espacio que los resguardaba al momento en que Dean volvió a disparar contra él, rozándole.

-¡Carajo!- Sin dudar, con total prisa se trepó en un árbol que tenía cerca, perdiéndose en la espesura de la copa.

-¡Maldita sea!- Vociferó Dean, bajando su rifle mínimamente cuando lo perdió de vista y solo actuando de nuevo cuando vio algunas hojas moverse pero sin atinar y acabando así con su munición.

Lastimosamente, Rob era más rápido y escurridizo entre las ramas, saltando con destreza de un lado al otro y para Dean fue difícil seguirle los movimientos mientras trataba, a la vez, de cargar su arma.

-¡Maldita sea!- Repitió furioso por errar; él, un tirador experto, contra un novato flacucho con la única ventaja de ser un trepador en territorio natural y en plena oscuridad. Eso sí, no iría a ninguna parte hasta bajar de ahí arriba, aun pudiendo cruzar el muro, no se iría sin la bolsa. La recordó en seguida, girando y viéndola a un lado del agujero a medio cavar. – Mmm…- Se agachó para tomarla, hablándole a Rob donde quiera que estuviera oculto-. Da igual zorro, lo único que necesito son las joyas. Esto…- Pero al alzarla con una garra, su peso no era nada parecido a lo que suponía-. ¿Qué demonios?

Mientras, Rob lo observaba abrir de un tirón la bolsa con dinero, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido o caer (Algo casi imposible dada su naturaleza.) ya que aunque el otro mercenario estaba absorto viendo los billetes mojados en lugar de lo que había esperado, seguía alerta de su presencia con el dedo cerca del gatillo.

De súbito, algo atrajo la atención de Rob cuando una luz inusual asomó en una de las ventanas a un costado diagonal a donde él se hallaba. Se subió a una rama que sobresalía entre las copas para ver mejor de qué se trataba y de pronto, la luz se intensificó hasta implosionar y producir un estallido que se escuchó claramente pese a la distancia. Dean también se percató, tratando de orientar el sonido, pero a Rob no le importó cuando todo se redujo a ver humo y dos figuras colgando de la cornisa, a dos pisos del suelo.

-¿ _Dennys_?- Se quitó el antifaz, entrecerrando los ojos para divisar mejor lo que veía. No se distinguía bien a causa del humo y el fuego pero era fácil presumir que se trataba de su hermano solo él era capaz de incendiar un lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ¿Qué había pasado? Y todo empeoró cuando el vulpino se fijó en el otro sujeto y literalmente, perdió el color del rostro- ¿ _Judy_?– Balbuceó, soltando por accidente su máscara.

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Era Judy! ¡A punto de caer!

Pero lo peor no fue ver a la pequeña coneja a merced de su hermano en las alturas en medio de un incendio, sino delatarse con Dean, al que solo le bastó ver el antifaz aterrizar entre la nieve para alzar su rifle y volar bala contra las ramas y entre las hojas.

-¡Te tengo, zorro!

Desesperado por escapar de su puntería y por saber algo más de Judy, saltó a varios árboles, consiguiendo con ello que Dean disparara hacia donde lo veía cruzar y cuando se quedó sin cartucho, Rob no tuvo más opción (Ni mejor oportunidad) para brincar en un impulso sobre él en un intento de acabar con esa cacería.

Cayeron los dos antes de que Dean pudiera recargar de nuevo y Rob jaló del rifle para quitárselo y al no conseguirlo el zorro polar lo obligo a rotar, forcejeando con el arma, golpeándole brutalmente el rostro en repetidas ocasiones hasta presionar su cuello con ella. Rob pataleó y al sentir que se ahogaba y ver el rostro de suficiencia y maldad del otro, se esforzó para aferrar sus uñas sobre la carne de sus patas peludas.

Dean se quejó, aflojando su agarre y Rob aprovechó para asestarle un puñetazo que lo empujó a un lado, desequilibrándolo. Al instante se lo quitó de encima, dándole otro certero golpe. Dean quiso contraatacar pero no tan hábil como Rob, y el joven zorro lo supo cuando logró abalanzarse sobre él y apretar su cuello con ambas patas. Con el calor de la lucha y previniendo perder su posición, Rob empleó la fuerza y el filo de sus uñas para clavarlas sobre la carne de su cuello con claras intenciones de ahogarlo con su propia sangre. Era un cánido, era un mercenario y por supuesto tenía instintos asesinos por más afable que pudiera parecer siempre con todos sus amigos. No se detuvo ni al sentir los golpes con las rodillas que deba Dean debajo suyo o cuando le arañó la cara con violencia al ser incapaz de huir y no se detuvo hasta que dejó de atacarle y la sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos en cuanto el zorro polar dejó de moverse.

Dio un tirón para sacar las garras de la carne y luego se echó para atrás, respirando aceleradamente a causa de la adrenalina. Le echó una mirada a su sangrienta obra y luego al dinero esparcido, incorporándose para recoger los papelillos.

-Al carajo-. Llenó de sangre todo, hasta su propia ropa, y cerró la bolsa con prisa, echándola al hoyo y tapándola con nieve hasta dejar el lugar sin rastros.

Recordó a su hermano y a Judy, así que no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí ni mover el cuerpo, solo lo requisó, sacándole los cartuchos de bala que le quedaban y tomando el rifle se fue en dirección a los dos mamíferos.

¡Al diablo Finnick! ¡Él mismo iría a salvarles!

.

.

 **Dentro de la mansión.**

Judy había recordado la razón por la que la tejón los acompañaba en esa misión, así que sin perder tiempo Dennys le dio su intercomunicador y se separaron.

Ella bajaba a saltos lo más rápido que podía e intentaba contactar a la chica, sabiendo, por boca del mismo zorro trepador, que estaba cerca del lugar recogiendo el cuerpo de su amigo Terry, así que no tardaría en llegar. Aunque entrar tal vez si le dificultara con la mansión posiblemente asediada.

-¡Honey, por favor responde! Te necesito ahora. Hirieron a Nick…estamos dentro de la mansión.

Nick la necesitaba.

Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Nick, lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse a su lado, aterrada. Trató de moverlo, ya que cuerpo estaba bocabajo y debajo de él, un charco de sangre que empapaba la alfombra del salón.

Acercó su oreja a su hocico ensangrentado, sin importarle mancharse, para tratar de escuchar si aún seguía con vida, obteniendo de él un sonido apenas audible.

-Ay Nick, Nick por favor…-Se angustió. Poniendo todo su esfuerzo para darle la vuelta pero no lo consiguió. Y quizá fuera lo mejor, la caída había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle alguna contusión severa y varios huesos rotos. Los ojos de Judy bordearon lágrimas que de inmediato se escurrieron por sus mejillas cuando los cerró con fuerza, tomando una de sus garras entre sus patitas. – ¡Honey! ¡Con un cuerno! Responde…- Intentó de nuevo.

 _-"¡Judy!-_ Le contestó al fin _\- ¡Aquí Honey, le escucho! Tardaremos unos minutos en llegar.-_ Le dijo y agregó para alguien más dentro de la van _: - Da la vuelta, hirieron a Nicky. Aguarden un poco, oficial Hopps"._

 _-_ Bien, bien pero date prisa ¡Vuela! No se ve nada bien, su novia le disparó en el pecho, cayó desde la segunda planta y trate de moverlo pero...

 _-"No, no se le ocurra moverlo hasta que lleguemos. Trata de…"_

Sintió un leve apretón y luego la voz del zorro en un susurro que le hizo olvidarse de Honey.

-¿Zanahorias? –Le costaba hablar casi tanto como mantener los ojos abiertos. Su respiración era débil.-Za…

-¡Nick!...Sí, soy yo.-Se aferró a él con esperanza.- Estoy aquí. Todo irá bien, todo…

 _-¿Nick?_ \- Honey habló lo suficientemente alto para que él le escuchara- _¡Sigues vivo! ¡Yay! Esto…no me lo tomes a mal pero… gracias a ti ahora soy parte de la misión. ¿No es genial? Y Skye decía que no serviría para nada ¡Ja!_

 _-_ ¿Qué?- Judy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La vida de su amigo estaba en riesgo y la tejón estaba emocionada por ser de utilidad.

-Dios, ¡¿Por qué no acabas con mi sufrimiento de una vez?! –Se lamentó Nick con un dejo de sarcasmo, tosiendo con esfuerzo.

-Honey no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Esto es muy grave.

-" _Oh_.-Exclamó ella. De fondo se escuchaban los murmureos de las zorras que la acompañaban y el auto en movimiento- _Lo siento Nick. Aguanta un poco, ya casi llegamos a la mansión" –_ Y cortó la transmisión.

-Kitty, ¿dónde…donde esta?

-Kitty huyó, pero Dennys fue tras ella, no llegara lejos. –Quiso tranquilizarlo.- No tiene salida. Olvídate de ella, mira lo que te ha hecho. E-estarás bien, solo quédate conmigo.

-Quiso matarte ¿Qué-qué más podía hacer?- Se aferró a sus patitas.- Te lo prometí.

-Lo sé, lo sé…pero no tenías que hacerlo, yo…

-Judy…Judy yo…creo que estamos a mano ¿no?

-¿Qué?-Se limpió rápidamente la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.- ¿De qué-de qué hablas?

-Ayer…en el casino-Cerraba los ojos con una mueca de dolor-Vete por favor…yo hice algo muy malo con-tigo pero, pero aún no-es tarde…ve…

-No…Nick… ¡¿Nick?!- No fue capaz de procesar o entender lo que le había dicho al ver como perdía las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y cerraba los ojos. -¡¿Nick?! – Tocó su rostro con desespero y cuando Nick no reaccionó lo sacudió alarmada. –No, no, no…

Para empeorarlo todo, Judy se hallaba sola en medio de un desastre y el humo impregnaba el aire con cada llamarada que crecía y se esparcía hasta tocar el techo, dado que pronto todo comenzaría derrumbarse, ella, que estaba sola con un Nick que moría desangrado, debía hacer algo para sacarlos de ahí a ambos mientras Honey llegaba para auxiliar a su amigo.

Y desobedeciendo la orden de la tejón, Judy trató de empujar a Nick para darle la vuelta. Iba a arrastrarlo hasta la entrada de ser necesario. Así que reforzó con sus patas traseras mientras que con el resto de su cuerpo hizo presión para moverlo.

-Vamos...Nick…- Parecía imposible y solo consiguió que él se quejara cuando levantó su brazo derecho para cargar su peso sobre ella y girarlo. – ¡Rábanos!

Las orejas de Judy se elevaron cuando escuchó su nombre en un grito proviniendo del pasillo exterior. Se asomó sobre Nick y tras el antifaz, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Rob apareció en la entrada.

¡Qué oportuno!

-¡Rob!- Le llamó. A lo que él no tardó en verla e ir hacia ellos.- ¡Rob, aquí estoy!

Él lucía agitado y llevaba consigo un rifle en alto. Eso hasta cerciorarse de que no había señales de peligro u hostilidad sino al contrario, un ambiente cargado de humo y destrozos .

Mientras que para la coneja fue una sorpresa verlo todo cubierto de sangre y con la cara hinchada, temiendo que estuviera herido también.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- Lo miró de pies a cabeza.- ¡Dulces galletas con queso! ¡¿Dime que no estás herido también, por favor?!

-Es una larga historia pero estoy bien, solo un par de golpes. - Evadió el tema a sabiendas que Judy no debía enterarse del asunto de la bolsa, además, el cuadro frente a él no era el más alentador.- Te vi a ti y a Dennys desde afuera de la mansión y tenía que ayudarles, esto…-Frenó en seco al ver a Nick inconsciente y dejó caer su arma al suelo- ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Judy pasó a contarle lo que había ocurrido y Rob, juzgando críticamente la situación, apoyó su idea de salir cuanto antes de ahí.

-Amigo estarás bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí.- Él pudo acostar boca arriba a Nick de un solo movimiento. Preocupándose no solo por su quejido de dolor al tocarle a lo largo y ancho de su tórax sino por el pequeño agujero perforando su pecho y toda la sangre que había perdido. –Eso espero-. Murmuró de manera desalentadora al sentirle varias costillas rotas, además del visible daño en una de sus piernas y su semblante moribundo.

Nick, casi al borde de la inconciencia, descansó su cabeza sobre los muslos de Judy, quien no pensaba alejarse de él hasta que Rob pensara en una manera de cargarlo hasta afuera del salón.

-¿Alguna idea Rob?- Le cuestionó, sin dejar de palpar con delicadeza las mejillas del zorro.

Rob asintió y se puso de pie.

-Sí, pero necesitaremos de algunas mantas. –En esa casa tan grande, en alguna parte A. R. tendría unas cuantas. – Ya regreso.

Se fue por donde había entrado y luego de varios minutos de ansiedad por parte de Judy al tratar de mantener a Nick despierto y al tiempo que el fuego los cerraba cada vez más, el zorro trepador apareció de nuevo, cargando un puñado de sabanas y cortinas viejas.

-Encontré esto.

-Serán suficientes para envolverlo con ellas.

Tuvo que abandonarlo por un momento para ayudar a Rob a atar las telas unas con otras por lo extremos, improvisando así una camilla ancha para subirlo en ella y ajustada correctamente. La expandieron en el suelo al lado del zorro y entre los dos lo hicieron rodar para acomodarlo sobre ella.

Nick maldijo algo inentendible y a lo que ninguno de los dos prestó atención mientras lo cubrían por completo. Rob no era un experto en el tema pero instintivamente pensó en presionar un trozo de tela sobre el pecho de su amigo y así detener el sangrado lo más posible, amarrándola de forma diagonal y pasándola muy bien por debajo de uno de sus brazos hasta la nuca, siempre con la colaboración de Judy.

-Bien. Ahora salgamos de aquí, que Finnick y Skye nos esperan también.

Ella afirmó con un gesto, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa disimulada al zorro por no cuestionarle si podía o no cargar con el peso de Nick cuando lo alzaron.

Evidentemente, para ella difícil en comparación con Rob, pero puso todo su empeño para lograr avanzar a pasos cortos mientras cargaba con toda su fuerza la parte inferior de Nick.

Ya a mitad del pasillo a Judy se le resbaló el nudo, lastimando más al pobre vulpino cuando sus piernas chocaron contra el suelo. Incluso Rob hizo una mueca de dolor al oír el reclamo de su líder.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Se disculpó, tomando la sábana y reanudando a duras penas el camino.

Judy resopló cansada luego de que atravesaran lo que quedaba de la puerta y Rob para amenizar un poco la situación dijo:

-Si el torpe de Dennys estuviera aquí sería más fácil.

-Sí, pero prefirió ir por Kitty.- Le respondió, dándole la razón.- Fue lo mejor, confió en que no la dejará escapar.

-Je, ¿Confías en él?- Rob no pudo dejar de notar la forma en la que ella se expresó de su hermano. Sonrió divertido - Veo que hicieron las pases- Pese a que Judy no contestó nada, prosiguió- Al menos temporalmente. Eso es bueno.

-Bueno, salvó mi vida…A su manera, claro. Una muy demente.

-Tan típico de él. Con el tiempo te acostumbraras.- Bufó pero sin borrar su sonrisa.- Y tienes razón, no dejará ir a esa zorra.- Judy lo miró está vez- …va a matarla.

Rob sonó tan seguro de ello que de inmediato instaló temor en Judy, quién no tardó en corregir su manera de pensar con respecto a Dennys y creyendo que tal vez había cometido un error al dejar que él fuera por Kitty, si llegaba a matarla (Y con Nick muriendo) sus posibilidades de desentrañar sus investigaciones serían escasas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, entrando al vestíbulo, escucharon el ruido de un auto derrapando y una bocina insistente. Ambos se detuvieron antes de avanzar hacia la salida.

-¿Honey?- Judy recobró el ánimo enseguida al identificar la seña y ver atravesó de la puerta rota la van que se acercaba rápidamente al atravesar las rejas y la distancia de todo el jardín. -¡Es Honey ya está aquí!- Con cuidado, pero con presteza, bajó a Nick para ir a recibir a la tejón y su grupo.

El trepador la siguió igual de aliviado pero paró en el acto de la misma manera que la coneja al fijarse que, pese al corto camino, la van negra no había disminuido la velocidad. Y conociendo a la tejón, a Rob no le fue difícil darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, trayendo consigo un desastre al saltar el pórtico sin reparo alguno.

-¿Qué diablos…?-Rob se congeló al momento, borrando su sonrisa y suplantándola por una mueca de terror, incrédulo por lo que veía.

-¡Rob, cuidado! – Judy giró y saltó de forma olímpica sobre él para quitarlo del camino y ambos cayeron hacia atrás, cerca de Nick.

Y justo a tiempo pues, como había previsto el zorro, la enorme van de Skye atravesó sin problemas lo que quedaba del marco de la puerta y barrió hasta la alfombra.

Judy, por instinto de protección, se abrazó fuertemente a Rob a la espera de ser arrollada, solo para enterarse, al segundo siguiente, que el vehículo se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Oficial Hopps! ¡Nick!– Honey salió de un salto, con su característico entusiasmo, y detrás de ella las zorras que le seguían-¡Llegamos lo más rápido posible, nosotras…! -Se quedó muda al ver a su heroína abrazada con el compañero de Nick, al tiempo que la pareja abrió los ojos con sorpresa no solo al ver a Honey sino también que estaban abrazados. - Oh… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿Qué?- Se apartó de Rob rápidamente, apenada y sobresaltada al mismo tiempo mientras todas los veían. –Yo…Rob…nosotros…

El zorro se recobró primero, poniéndose de pie.

-No, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Estrellar la van contra la mansión?- Le reclamó, ayudando a Judy a levantarse.- ¡Casi nos matas!

-Oye, me dijo que era urgente, ¡Que volara! Y eso hicimos.

-¡Pero no literalmente Honey!- Replicó Judy, recuperando su ritmo cardiaco.

La tejón iba a contestar pero calló confundida al comprender lo que Judy quiso decir antes.

-¡Bueno ya! –Las interrumpió Rob, atrayendo del brazo a Honey para casi tirarla hacia el cuerpo envuelto en las sabanas.- Dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Puedes auxiliar a Nick de una maldita vez?

-Sí, sí…-Se arrodilló junto a Nick para evaluar su condición, que para ese entonces ya había perdido las fuerzas y su respiración era casi nula.- Oh no…

Judy y Rob se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué, que ocurre?- Judy fue quien más se asustó.

Pero Honey ignoró su pregunta, poniéndose seria como pocas veces.

-Rose, Anne, mi botiquín y mi mochila.- Dijo a las zorras, que obedecieron al momento.- Clara, el tanque de oxígeno que guardé bajo el asiento. ¡Pronto!

Las vulpinas apartaron a Judy y a Rob para asistir a Honey con sus cosas e intentar reanimar a Nick, para ese entonces, en condición crítica.

Nick, por su parte, había soportado el dolor en su cuerpo y el ardor en su pecho, así como también vivió hasta el último segundo todo lo que sus amigos hicieron por él hasta tenerlos alrededor suyo, pero al llegar a cierto punto de dicha agonía no pudo dar más lucha y acabó cerrando los ojos a la imagen que, de repente, se tornó borrosa.

No sin antes alcanzar a enfocar por última vez esa mirada violeta llena de angustia y miedo.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas de autor**_

 **Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por su paciencia con la actualización y por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Yo sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo pero tuve un par de inconvenientes con la elaboración del capítulo tanto en contenido como en duración, pues tenía pensado acabar esta escena de tirón y eso me costaba entr sección y una extensión de más de 10mil palabras, lo cual es demasiado extenso para los capítulos a los que estamos acostumbrados. Y sé que se tornaría tedioso y se perdería detalles. Así que decidí cortar la escena, en esto que fue la** _ **"primera parte"**_ **y centrado más en Skye, Finnick, Judy y Rob. E** **n el** **siguiente final de escena veremos al resto de personajes y también como concluyen estas escenas, no sin un par de sorpresillas más para abrir el tercer acto de esta historia.**

 **Esto sería todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente y gracias por leer. :D**


	35. Chapter 35

_**¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**_

 _ **Este es un mensaje corto antes de entrar al capítulo más largo, (Extremadamente) violento y entretenido que he escrito hasta ahora:**_

 _ **Maestros del engaño cumplió su primer añito el pasado 7 de agosto y no hay nada más gratificante para mí que darles las gracias por seguir y leer este fic que con tanto amor y esmero actualizo capitulo tras capitulo con la intensión de entretenerles y compartir todo lo que yo amo de este fabuloso género "Novela negra". De verdad, nada me alienta más que cada una de sus visitas, sus favs- follows y cada uno de sus reviews, (Que tienen un lugar en mi corazón, al igual que todos ustedes) para continuar vertiendo mi inspiración y mi amor a la historia.**_

 _ **¡Infinitas gracias, chicos! Y si la vida me lo permite, espero que acabemos este fic juntos con sus 60-65 capítulos completos y con su apoyo como hasta ahora. Vienen cosas nuevas al finalizar este #35 y entre ellas, nuevos personajes, nuevas ambientaciones y por supuesto, la resolución de los enigmas que aún faltan por resolver a la mano de nuevas aventuras.**_

 _ **Gracias una vez más y si sobreviven hasta el final sin que se desmayen de la impresión, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_

.

.

 **Capítulo 35**

Corrió de prisa y sin mirar atrás, consciente de que la seguía el zorro robusto de pelaje naranja. Ése que presenció, junto a Judy Hopps, como le había disparado a Nick en el pecho y cómo éste, fuera por el impacto o por accidente, había tropezado hasta caer, dos plantas abajo.

Kitty apenas fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y no tuvo el valor para asomarse y ver el final de su acto, solo cruzó una mirada llena de estupor con la oficial coneja al otro lado de la galería y luego corrió hacia el tercer piso.

De su larga lista de errores de esa noche, contando herir a Nick, tomar esa dirección fue uno de ellos.

¿Cómo saldría de esa ahora?

¿Y qué le diría a Frank sí Nick moría?

¡Echó todo a perder!

Las fuertes pisadas del zorro no dejaban de perseguirle, al igual que unas cuantas groserías. No iba armado y ella tampoco, así que consideró eso como una ventaja para sacarle provecho. Aunque no era tan fácil sí no sabía hacia dónde ir exactamente y mientras más ascendiera tampoco tenía salida.

Pudo imaginar la serie de cosas nada agradables que ese zorro y su clan podrían hacerle si la capturaban bajo su poder y a pesar de saberse acorralada no se sentía indefensa, iba a usar todos sus recursos para salir victoriosa. No contaba ni con Dean, ni con el resto de sus zorros, pero estaba segura de que los que quedaban con vida, debían haberse hecho con las joyas para ese momento y por eso ninguno estaba ahí para auxiliarle en espera de una señal para irse de ahí.

Kitty saltó cuanto obstáculo se puso en su camino y dio varias vueltas entre pasillos hasta que topó con una estrecha escalera. Al detenerse en ese punto, jadeante pero alerta, giró para ver si le todavía le pisaba los talones el trepador y, en efecto, venía tras de ella, podía oírlo. Así que no le dio tiempo de que la viera y subió velozmente a lo que parecía un sótano, esperando con ello perderle el rastro.

Solo que Dennys si vio parte de su cola flotando en el aire y de inmediato sonrió complacido al creer que ya la había atrapado. Sacó su navaja y fue tras ella escaleras arriba.

-Estúpida zorra, ¿Creíste que escaparías de mí?-. Kitty le oyó decir al dar un portazo. Como la puerta era de madera y estaba muy vieja pudo ver a través de las rendijas cómo el zorro se acercaba cada vez más. Y como se recuperaba de la irritación en sus ojos también vio con más nitidez cómo con sus largas garras sostenía una navaja y cómo su rostro reflejaba cierto malestar al subir escalón por escalón.

Kitty abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer.

La vulpina rubia cayó de sentón cuando el zorro pateó brutalmente la puerta tratando de derribarla, pues ella se hallaba tan cerca de la misma que fue inevitable que diera contra el suelo. Fue en ese momento cuando se preocupó de verdad al ser consciente de la desventaja física contra ese mercenario, que quizá le fuera una dificultad.

Sino fuera porque ella era, ante todo, terriblemente astuta.

Kitty frunció el ceño con determinación al ponerse de pie, y justo cuando Dennys pateó de nuevo a nada de abrir, ella se armó de valor para enfrentarlo de la única forma que sabía hacer.

Dennys voló la puerta, estrellándola estrepitosamente contra el suelo y levantando con ello una nube de polvo dentro del oscuro y reducido lugar. Recorrió con la vista las siluetas de artículos viejos y pilares de cajas que debían llevar años ahí guardadas, mientras que de la zorra no había rastros. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar el interruptor para encender la luz, suponiendo que no habría siquiera uno en ese cuarto abandonado.

Y al no verla, supo que recurrió a uno de los trucos más patéticos de todos.

-¿Ah sí que quieres jugar un poco, no?-. Le dijo, entrando confiadamente-. No hay problema rubiecita. En cuanto te tenga en mis garras voy a abrirte la garganta hasta arrancarte la cabeza. –Advirtió, hablando en serio. Dennys escudriñó a su alrededor tanto con la mirada como con sus oídos, a pesar de que no lograba escuchar bien por causa del impacto que había reventado parte de su oreja derecha y que lo dejó medio sordo. Había que recordar que también tenía heridas de quemaduras en su cola y cortes en sus piernas pero no por eso estaba imposibilitado de luchar, menos contra una menuda y pequeña hembra, y sobretodo si ésta lo había hecho enojar. –Pagarás por todo lo que nos has hecho.

 _-¿Y todo por Nick Wilde?-_ Kitty, muy bien escondida, habló tan bajo que casi pareció un susurro _._

Dennys sonrió con malicia al escucharla, intentando hallar a la fuente de esa voz.

-¿Por Nick?- Contestó, siguiéndole la corriente.- Nick es un imbécil. Es su culpa que estemos así. Es débil...-Rodeó el lugar con pasos cortos-…e inepto. Que sigas viva es un buen ejemplo de ello.- Y apretó con fuerza el mango de su arma. De cierta forma, aunque solo fuera para distraer a la zorra con su parla, estaba descargando todo lo que pensaba de Nick realmente. - No, no es por Nick, es por nosotros, su clan. Nos ha jodido a nosotros y si no llega a morir de ese tiro, lo mataré yo mismo apenas tenga oportunidad. Por estúpido y por traidor.

Kitty miraba a Dennys entre los espacio de las cajas donde se había ocultado, cuidando de no hacer ruido mientras se movía, casi en sincronía con él, por todo el espacio. De un momento a otro, una tenue luz le rozó en la vista y fue ahí cuando descubrió una pequeña ventana en la parte superior justo al lado frontal. Era tan pequeña que le era difícil saber si sería capaz de pasar por ella, aun confiando en lo escurridiza que su pelaje le permitía ser pero antes de intentarlo, tenía que deshacerse de él.

- _¿Y qué Nick muera solucionaría algo?_ \- Le picó. Tensándose casi de inmediato cuando él pasó frente a ella, deteniéndose justo a un costado. ¿La había encontrado ya?

-No, no mucho. – Avanzó más a la izquierda, apartando trastos y tirándolos hacia atrás. Kitty exhaló quedamente.- Pero al menos me dará el placer de vengarme de todo lo que nos ha hecho perder. Tiempo, trabajo e incluso nuestra vida en un futuro… ¿Y para ti? –Le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta-. No, creo que no. Es obvio que estas aquí no solo por las joyas, sino por él y sus malditos collares. ¿O me equivoco?

 _-En absoluto._ –Kitty gateó un poco más, alejándose de donde el zorro buscaba y pensando una manera de subir hacia la ventanita sobre su cabeza.

-Entonces te tengo malas noticias, zorra.- Hizo una pausa, caminando hacia la esquina del fondo, empujando todo lo que estorbaba.- ¡No hay joyas! Alguien más se las llevó.- Ella se sorprendió al oír eso, prestándole toda su atención y soltando una exclamación- Y Nick estará muerto de cualquier manera.- Dennys movió su oreja buena ante el sonido y giró al instante, hacia la esquina contraria.- Como ves Nick ha logrado fastidiar los planes de todos aquí. .-Acortó la distancia con lentitud pero con decisión.- Supongo que fue una total pérdida de tiempo todo lo que hicieron aquí tú y los tuyos, incluido matar a mi _hermano_ Terry.

La forma en la que dijo eso último le hizo notar que, de todas las cosas de las que el zorro la acusaba a ella y a Nick, la insignificante muerte del zorro moreno era lo que más le dolía al tipo.

- _No-no del todo.-_ dijo, trastabillando por primera vez al descubrir que él ya sabía dónde estaba escondida, podía ver su silueta posándose delante de ella.

Kitty respiró hondo, resguardándose entre la pared y un pilar de cajas que llegaban a la altura media del cuarto. Presionó mínimamente con las palmas abiertas hacia adelante para ver si el contenido de las mismas pesaba, sopesando si el zorro sería capaz o no de derrumbar el muro que la protegía para sacarla de arrastras de ese rincón.

A menos que fuera ella quien lo hiciera primero.

No parecía rellenas con objetos de gran tamaño pues estaba segura, en sus cálculos, de que incluso ella, aplicando la fuerza necesaria, lograría botarla al menos una parte.

¡Eso era!

La idea abrió pasó en su mente al instante y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Y luego habló en alto.

-Yo diría que estamos a mano. – Retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared, viendo cómo se aproximaba a ella con el sutil movimiento de sus garras y su mirada furiosa.- Volaste en pedazos y sin miramientos a mis _hermanos._

 _-¿_ Karma? _–_ Dennys respondió. Por un breve momento olvidando su enojo y hallando divertida la comparación irónica de los hechos.

La chica no dio más muestras de querer desplazarse más y Dennys supo que se debía a que ya tenía un plan para encararlo y que no le temía a un enfrentamiento. Era ruda y valiente como pocas, algo que ni siquiera la supuesta heroína de Zootopia había demostrado ser. Incluso dejaba a Nick y Judy muy por detrás de su temple.

Sonrió algo satisfecho.

Así era como le gustaban los desafíos.

Y solo por eso iba a otorgarle una muerte rápida e indolora.

-Oportunidad…-Kitty estaba lista para hacer su movimiento en cuanto él hiciera el suyo.-… oportunidad de _venganza_.

La última palabra hizo a Dennys detenerse.

-Odias a Nick Wilde por sentenciarlos a una muerte segura…-Aguardó una contestación en la que el zorro naranja no hizo más que escucharla, cediendo a su curiosidad-…y mi jefe lo odia por ladrón y usurpador…

No, Dennys no odiaba a Nick. Solo había guardado resentimiento hacia él y sus malas decisiones por involucrarlos en ese problema con esa zorra y su clan polar. Nick había perdido su respeto y su apoyo desde el momento en que había caído tan bajo para pedir ayuda a una oficial igual de inútil que él y desde que se dejó estafar por una zorra ordinaria.

-Lo que hiciste con esos zorros…-Seguía Kitty, maquinando la mejor oferta inventada hasta ese segundo y creyendo que podía seducirlo con ella y así acabar esa cacería o al menos distraerlo-…Al clan del Terror Helado le hacen falta más zorros como tú. Juntos podríamos eliminar a Nick Wilde y a su séquito de imbéciles de una vez por todas.

La propuesta resultó tentadora, pero así tan pronto la reflexionó así tan pronto se esfumó de su cabeza.

¿Y ser un traidor?

Él jamás sería desleal a su clan o a sus ideales. Antes preferiría morir que perder la dignidad con quienes les robaron.

Su mirada se oscureció y asió con fuerza su navaja.

-El Terror Helado me puede chupar las bolas. ¡Será al primero que iré a buscar en cuanto acabe contigo! - Fue su respuesta. Tan contundente como el ataque que quiso hacer contra Kitty, al otro lado del muro de cajas.

-¡Como quieras, idiota!- Solo que ella ya estaba lista para esa reacción y antes de que él pudiera llevar a cabo su propósito tomó impulso y chocó con todo su cuerpo contra el pilar. Éste se tambaleó y entonces Kitty repitió su embiste con más fuerza hasta que la fila de cajas no pudieron sostenerse en pie y cayeron una tras otra empezando por las de arriba.

Dennys no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió cómo era aplastado por más de tres decenas de cajas.

Kitty cayó de bruces entre la marea de cartón y trastos pero no tardó mucho en incorporarse y correr. Fue solo de un escaparate, una distracción para retener a Dennys el tiempo suficiente mientras ella alcanzaba a la cima de utilería y más cajas para escapar por la ventana siendo esa su opción más favorable pues salir de la habitación y volver al interior de la casa era imposible; El fuego debió crecer hasta consumir incluso era sección.

Buscó una manera de subir por la pared para evitar pasar por encima de la montaña que sepultaba a Dennys hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron la parte superior, un camino de vigas que daban soporte al techo. Cruzaría por ahí hasta la ventana. Entonces dio un salto, el más largo que pudo y se aferró con todas sus garras a la madera de la pared, resbalando un par de veces pero logrando penosamente colgarse de una viga, la subió con esfuerzo y una vez ahí, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

 _-¡Mierda!_

Dennys sacó con violencia las patas delanteras para ayudarse a salir de un brusco impulso. Ni las magulladuras ni la desorientación momentánea pudieron frenar su enojo al ser engañado por la escuálida zorra. Sus ojos furiosos la buscaron en el entorno encontrándose con un bulto en movimiento sobre las reglas de madera en el techo y supo lo que pretendía: Pasar por minúscula ventana. Dennys enfureció más.

Ella por su parte, tuvo un serio inconveniente al sostenerse de pie por lo cual no tuvo más alternativa que gatear, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón cuando escuchó el gruñido de Dennys y el golpe de su cuerpo contra la pared, justo debajo de ella.

-¡Zorra infeliz! – Cerró los ojos para mantener la calma, pues él la alcanzaría en segundos con su diestra capacidad para trepar. Podía oír como clavaba sus enormes garras en la madera vieja, detrás de ella a una distancia considerable.

Kitty, invadida de nuevo por el sentimiento de acorralamiento, no se detuvo a analizar si cabía o no, simplemente corrió en cuatro patas como guiada por sus primitivos instintos al ser seguida por Dennys, más ágil más brutal, y tampoco tuvo reparos para cuestionar sí era capaz o no de atravesar la ventana, simplemente lo hizo.

El zorro apuró el paso de la misma manera ¡No la dejaría escapar!

Salió disparada, afortunadamente quedando colgada en el marco de ventana. Gimió al darse cuenta que estaba en el aire, observando a su alrededor en busca de una solución que no fuera caer al vacío. Solo que tal vació no existía, debajo de sus patas sobresalía parte del tejado en escalera de piso inferior.

Así que ahí estaba: Con suerte podía caer en ese lugar y solo llevarse un par de golpes o bien atravesar la estructura y morir. De cualquier manera era arriesgado.

Miró al zorro a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y no lo pensó dos veces, sonriendo para él.

-¡No!-Dennys estuvo a punto de apresarla con sus filosas zarpas de no ser porque, sorpresivamente, ella se soltó y cayó.

Su cuerpo impactó contra la superficie y luego rodó hasta golpear la canoa. La zorra apretó los ojos y la mandíbula con dolor, sentía una fuerte punzada en un costado, apostando a que debió romperse una costilla. Se tambaleó con las piernas débiles pero consiguió ponerse de pie. Y mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina de no ser capturada en un microsegundo, escuchó las maldiciones de frustración y cómo Dennys intentó alcanzarla con manotazos fieros, sin conseguirlo, ya que solo medio brazo le cabía por la abertura.

Dennys se enfureció hasta enrojecer, soltando blasfemias y demás insultos al perder a su _presa_ de la manera (Para él y su ego de mercenario), más estúpida de todas y sintió que le hirvió más la sangre cuando ella se asomó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para poder verlo desde un mejor ángulo al ras de tejado y le sonrió malvadamente.

-Le enviaré tus saludos al Terror Helado, cretino.- Le gritó más alegre de lo que estaba en realidad, abrazándose el abdomen y tirándole un dulce beso al aire.

Dennys respondió con un gruñido colérico cuando ella desapareció de su vista.

.

.

 **En el vestíbulo principal.**

-¡¿Nick?!- Judy se alarmó cuando el zorro cerró los ojos y su hocico golpeó el suelo suavemente, perdiendo la consciencia.- ¡Nick!

Quiso arrodillarse junto a Honey, pero las zorras se lo impidieron, haciéndola a un lado para rodear a Nick en su propósito de asistirlo.

-Judy…- Rob también estaba preocupado pero sabía que era mejor no estorbar, así que la tomó con delicadez por los hombros para que retrocediera y le diera paso a Clara con el tanque de oxígeno. La coneja se giró para verlo al oír el disimulado temblor en su voz. Ambos tenían un aspecto desganado con todo el desastre que esa misión había arrastrado pero no había espacio para detenerse a lamentarse por Terry o Nick, ni mucho por la desaparición de las joyas, no, era tiempo de actuar e ir por el objetivo real de esa noche: Kitty van Tousse y su clan.-…Nick saldrá de esta, lo sé, es fuerte.- Estaba convencido de ello, su admiración y respeto por su líder lo respaldaba, tanto, que Judy también creyó en ello, tranquilizando casi de inmediato.- Ellas, ellas se harán cargo de él ahora. Las necesita más a ellas que a nosotros aquí - Volvió su vista hacia las chicas y Honey que movían al zorro para colocarlo en una camilla de verdad y luego de nuevo hacia ella, que lo miraba con suma atención.- En cambio yo… nosotros, te necesitamos para acabar con este trabajo. Finnick y Skye están afuera esperándonos, aún hay zorros asediando la mansión y no nos dejaran ir hasta que los quitemos del camino. Mientras, Dennys está tras la zorra, los dos somos su único apoyo.- Rob sabía que una parte de Judy se encontraba abrumada por lo que sucedió con Nick y algunos otros eventos de esa noche con los que no supo cómo lidiar al ser de un nivel mayor del que estaba acostumbrada, pero también sabía que la otra parte de ella era fuerte, valiente y muy capaz de superarlo y ser toda una policía en acción y a esa parte es a la que apelaba y también a la que deseaba admirar. Le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante y sus ojos de miel reflejaron confianza en ella. -¿Cuento contigo?

Judy lo observó de la misma manera y algo más que las palabras de ese zorro o su expresión gentil, la motivaron a recuperar su valor y su determinación, a recordar cual era la verdadera razón por la que formó parte de ese equipo: Sus investigaciones, su trabajo y su pieza clave, Kitty van Tousse.

Se irguió y asintió con firmeza.

-Sí.- Sonrió más animada.- Vamos a patear algunos traseros como lo hacemos en el ZPD.

-¡Eso, así se habla! – Asintió él igual de sonriente, sacudiendo sus brazos con alegría.

De pronto un carraspeó llamó la atención de ambos.

-Eh, no quisiera interrumpirlos, sí…-Honey los miraba recelosa y de brazos cruzados al verlos tan juntitos, con sus compañeras detrás de ella esperando ayuda-… pero tenemos que subir a Nick a la van. Se desmayó al perder tanta sangre pero aún respira, con un poco de ayuda… no fue tan grave como parece ya que la bala no tocó ningún órgano vital y lo atravesó. También detuve la hemorragia con una compresa pero tengo que operarlo, cerrar la herida…si no están tan ocupados para ayudarnos -La tejón le lanzó una mirada grave a Rob y sus garras alrededor de los brazos de Judy. Él la soltó rápidamente. -…será más cómodo adentro.

-Claro, claro.

Rob casi corrió hacia ellas, incómodo por los acusadores ojillos verdes de la tejón sobre él. No sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que no le agradaba a la pequeña depredadora.

Entre todos lo cargaron sin mayor esfuerzo. Los cuerpos estaban en la cajuela, así que tenían suficientemente espacio en el piso de la van. Las chicas ocuparon los asientos para comenzar a sacar todo lo que necesitarían, Rose volvió al asiento del conductor y Honey se sentó junto a Nick.

-¿Qué esperan?- Le dijo a la pareja cuando ellos no subieron.- ¿No vienen con nosotras? Debemos volver de inmediato a Cypress Groove Lane, a mi depósito, donde tengo más reservas de sangre. Con esto no será suficiente, aunque lo operé se morirá. – Señaló la bolsita a un lado de Nick y que se conectaba su brazo. Honey pensaba en todo y en su mochila de espacio infinito siempre cargaba con un bolso térmico y en él, todas sus herramientas esterilizadas y sí, burbujas de sangre que obtenía de forma ligeramente _ilegal_ del hospital del que era voluntaria. Solo tenía dos de ellas con sangre del tipo de Nick y sabía que necesitaría más, así que no había tiempo que perder.

-No, aún tenemos algo que hacer.- Le informó Rob.

Honey lo ignoró, esperando una respuesta de Judy.

-Ya lo oíste.- Le dijo la oficial.- Ustedes váyanse, les alcanzaremos en cuanto neutralicemos a los francotiradores y capturemos a la ex novia de Nick. Con Skye y Finnick

-Si es que pueden sacar la van de aquí primero.- Se mofó el trepador, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de evitar la mirada inquisidora de la chica al escuchar la respuesta de Judy. ¿Quién podría decir que una regordeta y tierna tejón podría llegar a intimidar con sus silencios acusadores, juzgándole de algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía idea? Nunca se lo hubiera creído.

-Entonces, no tarden oficial Hopps.- Le respondió haciendo oídos sordos a la burla del zorro entrometido, indicando en un gesto a una de las vulpinas para que cerrara la puerta y se fueran.

Ambos esperaron a que el vehículo echara marcha atrás para salir despacio por donde había entrado.

-¿Vamos?- Rob alentó a Judy.

-¡Vamos!- Asintió ella, empuñando sus garras.

.

.

 **En el exterior, zona norte.**

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué?- Susurró Finn viendo desde el borde exterior de la ventana de uno de los carros negros que estaban aparcados cerca de muro.

-Ahora llamemos su atención.- Skye cargó en alto su metralleta, mientras que en su otra pata llevaba un pistola corriente. Estaba decidida a responder directamente y sin contemplaciones.

-Espera, ¡¿qué?!

Habían llegado hasta ahí sutil y silenciosamente para no ser detectados, ¿y ahora ella quería salir y disparar y hacer todo un escándalo?

-¿Ese es tu brillante plan? ¿Qué nos vuelen los sesos apenas asomemos la cabeza?- Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio- ¡Debe ser una broma!

-No seas tarado, será un tiro de advertencia. Es la única forma de que salgan de su escondite. Me acercaré para escalar y cuando te dé la señal disparas contra el muro, en lo alto. En cuanto veas un movimiento me sigues. -Concluyó, bajando su antifaz zorruno.

-No esperas que trepé también ¿o sí? –No parecía convencido con la idea suicida pero Skye lucía muy segura de ella. Y al no contar con Nick y el resto no tenía más opciones que secundarla. ¿Debía preocuparse de que los demás estuvieran en serios problemas en ese momento? Tal vez sí, pero su atención se concentraba en no descuidar a Skye y su susceptible sed de venganza.

-Sería esperar mucho de ti- Casi se burló de él, a lo que Finnick gruñó.- Así que te quedas aquí y aguardas a mi señal. Será muy fácil, son tres y nosotros dos, equilibremos las cosas.

-¡Qué remedio!-Bufó, dejando su bate a un lado, junto a una llanta. La zorra veloz lo hacía sentirse inútil queriendo deshacerse de él de esa manera.

-Y baja la voz o lo arruinaras todo.-Le dio la pistola, susurrando.

- _Arruinarlo todo…_ \- Dijo entre dientes, viendo cómo se marchaba para comenzar.

La vio correr con rapidez y con cautela para no delatarse, alejándose un buen tramo de donde estaba él.

La extensión de muralla abarcaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, pues protegía la mansión de manera que fuera de difícil acceso. Claro que esa era la intensión pero para Skye, tanto cuando llegaron ahí como en ese momento, su considerable altura no era más que un chiste para sus habilidades. Y volvió a demostrarlo al subir con facilidad, cuidando de no atorarse en alguna enredadera de las surcaban los bloques hasta la cúspide, al contrario, las utilizó para apoyarse y escalar, evitando las espinas y colgándose de las delgadas lianas a falta de su equipo completo.

Finn la siguió con la vista en todo momento hasta que de pronto una figura, no muy lejos de su posición, se incorporó. La vulpina aún no llegaba arriba cuando la silueta de un zorro se reveló, saliendo de la oscuridad y apuntando hacia ella.

-¡Skye, cuidado! –Le gritó, rodeando el auto sin esperar su señal. Cometiendo un grave error que no contempló.

Ella volvió a verlo, con sus orejas en alto y sorprendida por su llamado que fue totalmente inútil cuando por mero reflejo giró la cabeza hacia una sombra de pie en dirección diagonal de donde estaba ella. Apenas si alcanzó a ver esa cara blanca y masculina, seguido del sonido de un disparo y una bala que impactó justo en su vientre. El francotirador, pese a su sigilosa manera de moverse, la había visto desde siempre.

Exhaló profundamente y se soltó cuando las zarpas le temblaron.

-¡Skye!-Finn perdió el aliento al ser testigo de lo que ocurrió y cediendo a un gesto puramente protector, corrió hacia el muro, disparando contra el mercenario apenas vio a Skye caer. Erró las dos balas que tenía cuando no lograron la trayectoria necesaria para alcanzar al zorro polar-¡Maggie!, ¡No!

Skye descendió inconsciente hasta que una de sus piernas quedó enredada entre una red de lianas. Quedó suspendida y su ametralladora resbaló de la espalda de su arnés.

Y Finnick frenó entre la nieve al ver el arma caer a unos pasos delante de él, sin dudar la tomó dispuesto a matar al tipo, quien de pronto se encontraba bajando por el muro en dirección a la zorra.

Cargó la metralleta y cerrando un ojo para divisar mejor el blanco algunos metros arriba de pronto sintió otra presencia a sus espaldas: Era el segundo francotirador, que en algún momento bajó para encargarse de él. Se quedó inmóvil al sentir el cañón presionar detrás de su cabeza.

-Suéltala, zorro.-Le ordenó una voz grave y rasposa.- Y al suelo.

Maldijo entredientes y le obedeció, guardando la calma y casi arrodillándose, lentamente, pero sin despegar la mirada del zorro que estaba cerca de Skye, valiéndose de un equilibrio casi perfecto de una sola garra mientras que con la otra sostenía su rifle, pinchando a la zorra para ver si aún tenía vida.

Skye se balanceó al movimiento, con sus brazos colgados y su hocico entreabierto. Y al notar que no sangraba ni se quejaba agonizando, el vulpino se acercó más a ella con cuidado y no menos extrañado, jalando de la máscara para descubrir su rostro: Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Su sorpresa tardó lo que ella en reaccionar, gruñir ferozmente y formar un puño para asestarle un derechazo con tanta fuerza que le giró la cara, estrellándolo contra el muro y noqueándolo.

En sincronía con su acción y el sonido seco que produjo, Finn improvisó también, contando los segundos que le tomaría a la bala deslizarse por el filtro al momento en que su rival reaccionara y tomando un puñado de nieve se giró hábilmente para darle en la cara al zorro detrás de él y con otra pata, empujó hacia arriba el cañón para desviar su tiro casi certero.

Se abalanzó sobre el zorro ligeramente desorientado y mucho más alto y prensó entre sus fauces parte de su mejilla, obligándole a soltar su rifle al sentir como rasgaba su carne facial, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Mientras, el zorro junto a Skye cayó inconsciente por el golpe, abriendo un hueco en la nieve. Y ella, con el filo de su garra, se zafó de la prisión de las redes para seguirle, cayendo cerca pero sin problemas.

La zorra tomó el arma que halló más cerca y caminó hacia el mercenario y Finnick, forcejeando violentamente uno con el otro.

Dieron una vuelta mientras luchaban. El fénec no aflojó la mordida hasta que el tipo lo golpeó en los costados como si fuera una bolsa de box. Brutalmente, casi de manera sanguinaria le desprendió la piel de la carne al soltarlo y antes de que él furioso vulpino pudiera contraatacar recibió un disparo que le vadeó. Finnick, a quien finalmente le valió de algo ser tan pequeño, solo sintió el roce en su cola. Miró al otro con la agonía reflejada en sus ojos bien abiertos y cómo exhaló escupiéndole sangre y saliva antes del segundo disparo cuando le clavó las zarpas en las costillas como última acción.

-¡Y una mierda!- Gritó Skye cargada de odio, volvió a dispararle al zorro hasta que lo vio desplomarse de bruces, y de paso aplastando a Finnick.

Avanzó hacia el cuerpo, goteando sangre donde la herida de su brazo había vuelto a abrirse y con una mirada dura: No se sentiría bien hasta que supiera que ese infeliz estaba muerto.

Desde su altura vio cómo se movía pero era solo Finnick tratando de quitárselo de encima. Le ayudó al patear al cadáver para girarlo.

-¿Ahora eres una maldita zarigüeya o qué?- Finn le cuestionó al darse cuenta de que había sido ella quien atacó. Se puso de pie, molido por los golpes y heridas.- ¿Cómo es que estas viva?- Se sacudió la ropa, limpiándose la cara y el hocico ensangrentado- Vi lo que hizo.

-Chaleco antibalas del ZPD.- Fue su respuesta. Finn la miró escéptico.- Los robé hace tiempo. Y de hecho, todas usábamos uno.

Él resopló pero enseguida sonrió discretamente y con alivio al saber que estaba bien. Un gesto apenas notorio.

-Menuda ladrona. ¡Espera! ¡Tenías chalecos y no nos diste uno a nosotros!-No había molestia en su rostro pero sí una sonrisa irónica: Skye jamás cambiaría ¡Zorra Tramposa y malévola!

Ella no respondió nada más que una sonrisa parecida a la suya, dando la vuelta para ir por el vulpino que estaba entre la nieve. Finnick la siguió, tomando su preciado bate de beisbol de dónde lo había dejado tirado.

-¡Ah!- Skye volteó, apuntándole con el dedo amenazadoramente. Finn se detuvo sin comprender.- Y no vuelvas a llamarme Maggie o lo lamentaras.

Al verla seguir su camino, Finnick solo sonrió de nuevo.

Había olvidado como ella odiaba su nombre.

.

.

La van negra cruzó la zona y salió de la residencia, mientras que Judy y Rob desde el pórtico destruido la vieron alejarse y desaparecer de ahí a toda velocidad.

Ambos le echaron un vistazo a su alrededor, todo estaba en pulcro silencio cuando los sobresaltó un disparo.

-Fue por aquí.- Dijo Judy, relacionándolo de inmediato con Finnick y Skye en peligro.

-Con cuidado. –Alertó Rob, a sabiendas de que era posible que estuvieran disputando contra los mercenarios armados, por lo que recargó el rifle que había tomado del zorro que asesinó para estar preparado y responder.

Bajaron los escalones para rodear la mansión del lado norte, donde se escucharon los tiros pero cuando estaban en ello un ruido vino de adentro de la casa, captando la atención de la pareja.

Era Dennys, agitado y saliendo en medio de una nube de humo.

-¡Rob! ¡Coneja!- Gritó a todo pulmón, desvanecido.

Todo el esfuerzo que hizo para salir del incendio y darse prisa le pasó factura y al llegar al pórtico cayó de rodillas.

-¡Hermano!- El aludido, corrió a su ayuda, severamente preocupado.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y la zorra?- Le ayudó a ponerse de pie con Judy a su lado.- ¿Dónde está la zorra?

-¿Kitty escapó?- Preguntó ella, tanto alarmada por el estado del vulpino naranja como por sus sospechas.

-No pude hacer nada.- Dennys sonaba furioso, quizá fuera eso lo que lo motivó a salir a pesar de la dificultad.-Le seguí el rastro desde varias ventanas…logró salir de la mansión- Tragó saliva, recuperando las fuerzas para incorporarse. –La perdí de vista cuando entró entre los arbustos, va a irse ahora que logró lo que quería…pero no llegara lejos a pie, no si la alcanzamos primero.

Ni siquiera preguntó por Nick o el resto, su único objetivo era cazar a la zorra rubia.

En cuanto a Rob, él recordó que en esa zona de la residencia él había escondido la bolsa con dinero y supuso que apenas la chica viera al cadáver de su ayudante se daría cuenta de que ahí estaba el tesoro. Era una zorra polar, en la nieve, su tipo sabía encontrar rastros de cualquier cosa.

-¡Vamos por ella!- Ordenó enseguida. Dennys asintió más que dispuesto.

Se escuchó otro disparo. Un sonido que resonó en eco hasta el punto de hacer tintinear los picos de hielo que colgaban de la parte superior del iglú.

-¿Y Skye y Finnick?- Replicó Judy.

Se vieron entre los tres.

-Ellos se las arreglaran bien mientras tanto.-Fue la respuesta de Rob, saltando el pórtico y yendo hacia el lado contrario.- No parece tan grave o ya hubiesen aparecido por aquí.

Dennys y Judy se observaron en silencio, pero a diferencia de ella y sus debates morales sobre a quién ayudar, fue detrás del zorro trepador luego de darle a la coneja un gruñido de fastidio al ver sus dudas.

Ella se quedó de pie un segundo, escuchando que decían los hermanos mientras se alejaban con pasos pesados entre la nieve.

-Ganaremos tiempo cuando trate de cruzar hacia el otro lado.-Le oyó decir a Rob.

-Yo no lo tomaría a la ligera hermano-Replicó Dennys, siguiéndole el paso.- Debiste verla saltar sobre las vigas de esa casa. La maldita es rápida. ¡Me burló!

Judy los vio correr luego de eso.

Dennys tenía razón, Kitty no solo era rápida, tenía una capacidad para actuar de manera habilidosa y coordinada por la simple razón que corría en mejores condiciones sobre la nieve y que trepar no se le dio mal cuando se infiltró en la mansión. Con eso, para Judy fue fácil suponer que por más veloces que fueran ellos dos para trepar, la zorra lograría irse antes de que consiguieran alcanzarla.

¿Qué podían hacer más sobrepasarle?

-A menos que…-Meditó varios segundos, maquinando una idea-¡Eso es!-Judy corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión para salir y rodear el muro desde afuera, pensando que si la sorprendía de frente le cortaría el paso lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran saltar y capturarla.

Cruzó todo el camino hasta el enorme portón y al salir se topó con una horda de curiosos que se había acercado, no con menos miedo, a las afueras de la mansión al escuchar la conflagración que se vivió en todo ese tiempo ahí dentro. Frenó en seco cuando algunos repararon en ella con celulares en alto.

Era de esperarse la atención de los vecinos al ver la columna de humo saliendo de la parte superior de la mansión y al escuchar los tiroteos, también al ver la van de Skye entrar y salir escandalosamente. La policía estaría ahí pronto, era seguro.

-Diablos…-Maldijo, bajando el antifaz a la altura de su nariz y evitando mirar a cualquiera al otro lado de la acera, corrió lo más rápido que sus fuertes y ágiles patas le permitieron.

Ahora tendría toda una cuadra antes de llegar a la esquina para lograr su objetivo.

.

-¡Ahí está! –Exclamó Rob, apuntando el cadáver de Dean ya cubierto por la nieve al estar en exposición de la misma.

Dennys no entendió nada hasta que le vio pasar junto al cuerpo y detenerse al borde del muro, rebuscando entre la nieve.

-El dinero- Le dijo, viendo cavar a su hermano, a lo que Rob asintió.

Excavó y excavó hasta que alcanzó a ver la bolsa justo como la había dejado, suspirando aliviado.

Entonces un ruido no muy lejos de su posición llamó la atención de ambos.

-Dame esto.-Dennys le quitó el rifle a Rob para ir hacia la fuente del sonido, mientras éste volvía a enterrar la bolsa para seguirle.

Los dos se aproximaron silenciosamente. Dennys atento a todo a su alrededor y Rob, después de asegurarse de la bolsa, preocupado porque Judy no les había seguido, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás a la espera de verle venir detrás ellos.

-Olvídala hermano, es una cobarde. –Dennys no obviaba nada, aunque pareciera despistado la mayor parte del tiempo.- Concéntrate...puedo sentirla cerca, por aquí.

¿De qué había servido todo lo que le dijo a la coneja si al final había tenido miedo? Rob se sintió decepcionado por no poder presenciar toda esa valentía por la que Judy era famosa y angustiado de no tenerla cerca para cuidar de ella.

Mientras cavilaba al andar sus orejas se elevaron al escuchar ruido en unos árboles cercanos por el camino que seguían. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos al captar el movimiento entre las ramas a una de las copas contiguas al muro.

-¡Ahí está!- Exclamó Dennys, apuntando hacia la silueta oculta entre la espesura de las copas y luego disparó hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces con intención de derribarla.

Kitty se paralizó al oír esa voz y entonces vio a los zorros a través de las hojas que la camuflaban. Había cruzado por las ramas con mucho esfuerzo hacia el muro y justo cuando aseguraba el cable eléctrico que había arrancado de uno de los techos a un pestillo en el muro, esos zorros aparecieron. Uno de ellos disparó pero no la tocó pues las hojas no la delataban completamente.

-Maldición, maldición…-Ataba el nudo con prisa, jalando de él para verificar que estaba en condiciones de resistir su peso una vez que saltara.

-No te me escaparas esta vez, malnacida.-Exclamó Dennys al saber que no había acertado.

Sin perder tiempo, colocó el rifle en sus fauces y trepó el árbol.

-¡Dennys, espera!

Rob lo siguió con la misma destreza y una vez arriba se escabulleron entre la vegetación a cuatro patas, apartando todo lo que se ponía en su camino para abrir un agujero. Aunque el zorro mayor era considerablemente más pesado que Kitty y su hermano, su condición natural le permitía un buen equilibrio entre las ramas sin llegar a quebrarlas y por ello no tuvo problemas una vez que vislumbró la figura de la chica al abrirse espacio entre las hojas.

Kitty se erizó por completo al ver como aquel maldito zorro naranja había aparecido frente a ella. Se incorporó y cogió el cable despacio y sin apartar la vista de él cuando lo vio, a unos pocos metros de ella, ponerse de pie, balanceándose en la rama y apuntándola.

-Dennys, aguarda, no vayas a dispararle.-Otro zorro igual apareció detrás de él, tomándolo del hombro, mientras este entrecerraba un ojo calculando su tiro. Su voz sonaba conciliadora y más tranquila y tanto Dennys como Kitty se sorprendieron ligeramente por esa petición.

Así que su nombre era Dennys, Kitty no lo olvidaría nunca.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué mierda dices ahora, Rob?

-No nos conviene matarla.-Le dijo él, recordando las palabras de Judy respecto a la importancia de la zorra para recuperar sus trabajos. Quizá tenía razón.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –Gruñó con furia, con su dedo bailando sobre el gatillo.- Asesinó a Terry, le disparó al estúpido de Nick…jodió nuestras vidas. ¡Tiene que morir!

Kitty alternaba la mirada en uno y en otro, incrédula y muy quieta al ver como el zorro la miraba con odio, listo para aniquilarla si movía un solo músculo.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé hermano pero no ahora…

-¡Dijiste que lo haríamos, que vengaríamos a Terry! ¡Era nuestro _hermano_! –Había tal rabia y tristeza en su voz que por un momento le falló el pulso. Dennys y Terry tenían un secreto, un secreto que solo el clan conocía, uno por el que Dennys estaba en deuda con el zorro veloz y ahora no tenía otra manera de pagarle lo que había hecho por él en el pasado, que no fuera vengando su muerte injusta.

Y Rob lo entendía pero tenían que pensar en su futuro ¡Tenían que recuperarlo!

-¡Y lo haremos! ¡Pero no así! La necesitamos viva si queremos de vuelta nuestras cosas- Jaló de él, que casi cedió a su orden al pensar con más claridad. Mirando a Kitty con dureza mientras lo meditaba.- Judy dijo que si…

Eso lo arruinó todo.

-¿La coneja qué?- Miró a Rob al ras de su hombro. ¡¿Ah sí que de eso se trataba?! ¡La coneja también le había lavado el cerebro a su hermano con sus historias para que cayera en sus manipulaciones de policía!- ¡Tú también, Rob!

Kitty observó con ojos bien abiertos como Dennys empujó a su hermano para quitar su zarpa de encima suyo, gruñendo rabiosamente y jalando el gatillo hacia ella sin pensarlo.

-¡Dennys, no!-Gritó Rob, perdiendo su equilibrio perfecto al tirarse sobre su hermano para que fallará.

A la zorra rubia solo le bastó ver su acción para reaccionar de la misma manera precipitada, lanzándose hacia atrás.

-¡No!

Dennys exclamó aterrado al ver como ella había desaparecido de su vista y apartando a Rob, igual de sorprendido, de un fuerte codazo.

De un violento impulso saltó hacia el muro como si con ello pudiera atrapar a la astuta vulpina en el mismo segundo que se lanzó.

Kitty chocó duramente contra el muro al hacer ese movimiento y a pesar del dolor no soltó el cable, mirando hacia abajo: El suelo estaba bastante lejos de ella pero el cable llegaba casi a la mitad de la altura así que descendería hasta el tope del mismo y así cuando cayera no sería tan mala la caída.

La altura la abrumaba pero no fue hasta que una maldición llamó su atención mientras bajaba que sintió miedo de verdad.

Dennys se asomó en la cima del muro, agitado y más enojado que antes.

-No…no por favor…-Kitty palideció al ver su sonrisa malévola y como sacó las garras con la perversa intención de cortar el cable del que pendía en medio de la nada.

-¡Escápate de está, zorra!- Le dijo, dando un zarpazo feroz.

Kitty oyó como el cable se partió y sintió como perdió fuerza en su agarre y como sus tripas se encogieron con la presión de caer al vacío, a varios metros del suelo. Pataleó y maniobró desesperadamente para tratar de agarrarse de la superficie de la pared mientras se acercaba al suelo a gran velocidad pero era inútil, se estrellaría contra el pavimento.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, de las ideas y de la caridad de todo a su alrededor, sumida en la desesperación y en el miedo y al pasar por ese torbellino de sentimientos su parte racional se bloqueó hasta el punto de obligarla a apretar los ojos cuando se aproximaba a una muerte segura.

Fue como un proyectil al impactar contra el nefasto objetivo. Rápido y violento.

Pero el objetivo no fue otra cosa más que unos cuantos metros de espesa manta de nieve a la cual atravesó brutalmente.

Dennys se permitió una sonrisa más placentera hasta que vio el cuerpo de la zorra aterrizar contra la nieve y abrir un hueco.

Rob estaba a su lado, sin despegar los ojos de la imagen y sin aliento.

-¡Perfecto!-Era imposible que sobreviviera a una caída de esa magnitud, por lo que ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era asegurarse de que estuviera muerta.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, Dennys?!- Le reprochó, más incrédulo de lo que debería al contemplar la obra.- Era nuestra única vía para llegar hasta el Terror Helado.

El zorro borró su sonrisa para ver con dureza al otro.

-Fue lo mejor, hermano.- Omitió reclamarle su traición anterior al ver que ya no tenía caso discutirlo si el trabajo estaba hecho. –La muy estúpida, tratar de escapar saltando desde aquí- Se burló al darse la vuelta.- Andando, vamos por su cadáver.

Rob permaneció impávido, mirando hacia abajo, pensando en qué harían ahora, pensando en sí Nick había logrado llegar vivo hasta Cypress Groove, pensando en Judy, Skye y Finn y pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

Pero su pesarosa concentración se vio interrumpida cuando vio un bulto de nieve moverse desde abajo.

-¡No puede ser!- Se alarmó, casi yéndose a pique para ver con más claridad: ¡Era la zorra! ¡Saliendo de la nieve de un sobresalto!- ¡Esta viva!

-¡¿Qué?!- Dennys regresó de prisa junto a él.

-¡La zorra está viva, mira!

-¡Im-imposible!- Exclamó, sin habla.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que veían.

\- ¡Vamos, de prisa!- Dennys se dispuso a ir por ella bajando por el muro.- ¡Baja, baja!

Kitty se aferró a la nieve para incorporarse, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y al apoyarse en su zarpa derecha se quejó de dolor, cayendo de nuevo al perder el equilibrio. No sentía el brazo.

Tosió con fuerza, chorreando sangre de su nariz y de su hocico.

Pero el aplastante dolor y la momentánea desorientación no la detuvieron para arrastrarse, abrazando su brazo desmontado e intentando ponerse de pie una vez más, consiguiéndolo a duras penas.

Exhaló hondo y caminó con pasos cortos y tambaleantes para salir a la calle principal.

.

Judy ignoró todo el bullicio de los mirones en plena calle hasta que el sonido de una bocina se unió al escándalo en plena vía pública, alarmando a los mamíferos que rápidamente se quitaban del camino.

La oficial giró para ver qué ocurría a sus espaldas, frenando en seco al oír resonantes disparos. Divisó a la camioneta negra que había doblado en la esquina contraria y que se acercaba a la entrada de la mansión, pasando en medio de la muchedumbre con intenciones de atropellar a quien se cruzara en su camino.

-¿Qué…?-Se detuvo extrañada al verla, abriendo mucho sus ojos violetas. Al primer momento creyendo que se trataba de la van de Skye y de sus compañeras, pero no fue así.

Lo supo cuando vio a un corpulento macho que sobresalía de una ventana superior y que era quien disparaba al aire para espantar a los que estaban cerca y abrirse espacio mientras ladeaban la entrada.

Se quedó estática, observando como salían del vehículo una fila de animales encapuchados y corrían hacia adentro de la residencia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Judy habría hecho algo. Habría corrido de regreso al saber que Finnick y Skye y quizá alguna zorra seguían adentro, se hubiera regresado a investigar quienes eran esos desconocidos. Habría actuado, sino fuera porque un reflejo detrás de ella la distrajo.

Volteó y descubrió, como había predicho, a Kitty van Tousse, que parecía una aparición al otro lado de la acera desierta, a una distancia considerable, y con un aspecto tan demacrado que dejó a Judy espantada.

Se observaron detenidamente, esperando que alguna de las dos se moviera primero.

Judy se debatió entre volver hacia la mansión o enfrentarla. Y mientras ella debatía, Kitty sí decidió.

Y corrió, corrió con su máximo esfuerzo: En las afueras del Iglú su carro estaba esperándola.

.

.

 **En el lado norte de la mansión.**

Skye jaló de las solapas del abrigo al zorro que estaba cerca del muro, sacándolo del hoyo donde había caído.

-Es tu turno, infeliz.-El zorro no respondió a su brusquedad de ninguna manera, mas no parecía que estuviera muerto, así que Skye lo acercó más a ella para inspeccionarlo a contra luz, pues no se fiaba de dejarlo ahí con vida. Y en efecto, no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente: Lo había noqueado.

Por un momento, ella se fijó con más detalle en su rostro zorruno. Enterándose de que llevaba el cabello de ambos lados de sus sienes atado en pequeñas trenzas pegadas a su cuero cabelludo, como era la costumbre típica de los zorros blancos; e incluso los mechones de pelo que sobresalían de su barbilla estaban trenzados de la misma manera. Además, tenía amarrado un pañuelo sobre uno de sus ojos y la parte superior de su cabeza que dejaba incompleta la mitad de su cara pero que no era impedimento para dejarle ver que era un zorro maduro, quizá unos años mayor a ella y de rasgos duros singularmente atractivos. Skye se preguntó de dónde había sacado la fuerza para dejar inconsciente a ese recio y deslumbrante macho.

-Y bien, ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos que irnos- Le apremió Finn al ver que no hacía nada más que verlo.

Skye se dio cuenta que ya había pasado medio minuto desde que lo observaba y frunció el ceño enseguida, gruñendo con rabia al recordar lo que ese zorro representaba.

Lo soltó con repulsión, tomando el rifle para ajusticiarlo.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que…

- _Yo no haría eso si fuera tú._

De súbito, una voz desconocida captó la atención de las orejas de Finnick y de Skye.

Ambos se volvieron hacia el dueño de esa voz: Un mamífero cubierto con una gabardina negra y con la capucha al ras de su hocico a unos pasos de ellos dos. Los dos zorros se paralizaron en el acto al ver al intruso, que tan tranquilamente estaba de pie frente a ellos, con sus brazos tras su espalda en una pose confiada.

¿Quién era y cómo se había acercado tanto a ellos sin que lo notaran?

Dio otro paso, revelando de más cerca su silueta, de altura mediana y sus patas delgadas de cánido.

-¡Alto ahí!- Skye no dudó en apuntarle, al igual que Finnick con su arma, al suponer que era del clan Polar. Pero al hacerlo, varios sujetos más salieron de la nada, bajando del tejado y de las paredes dando volteretas hasta que los rodearon, cerrando cualquier salida. No eran más que seis o siete pero algunos parecían demasiados grandes para ser zorros o lobos. Definitivamente, no eran del Clan Polar.

-Skye, bájala…-Susurró Finnick, al ver que estaban en serios problemas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes dos y que hicieron con este lugar?-Cuestionó el sujeto. Skye y Finn solo miraban a su alrededor, confundidos y no menos preocupados al ser conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

Y sin entender nada más allá de la sorpresiva aparición de los desconocidos.

Como ninguno contestó a su pregunta, el líder se dirigió a uno de sus acompañantes.

-¿Había alguien más adentro?

-No, nadie más. La mansión entera se está quemando. Lo mejor es irnos de aquí y acabar el trabajo.

-Bien.-Volvió a Skye y Finnick- Al parecer nos ahorraron la mitad del trabajo. Gracias- Dio otro paso al frente y ambos zorros alzaron sus armas al instante en un gesto defensivo.-Pero me temo que tendrán que acompañarnos ahora, así que sería bueno que bajaran sus armas por las buenas.

Todo era demasiado extraño.

-¡Atrás!-Exclamó Skye ante su supuesta amabilidad.

-Si te acercas más lo lamentaras- Advirtió Finn, armándose de más valor del que sentía.

-O por las malas.

Skye, que estaba de muy mal humor se hartó de tanto teatro y sin medir consecuencias acortó la distancia, lista para jalar el gatillo.

Pero el sujeto fue más rápido e hizo un movimiento al alzar su dedo índice. Y de la nada, envuelto en un fantasmal y discreto silbido de la corriente del aire un tiro atravesó la piel del cuello de Skye, justo y certero.

-¡Skye!

Ella sintió la punzada, soltó el rifle y cayó de bruces.

Finnick quiso hacer algo pero al moverse también le dispararon, cayendo cerca de la zorra, con ojos abiertos y la respiración agitada.

-Bien hecho.-Dijo en voz alta, esta vez el tono de su voz sonó más femenino.

Y de las sombras del techo, con total habilidad y en una pirueta, descendió el diestro francotirador: Una zorra polar sosteniendo una pistola de dardos paralizantes.

Se inclinó para asentir con firmeza hacia el tipo mientras éste se echaba la capucha hacia atrás, meciendo su cabello rubio y los enormes platones dorados que colgaban de sus orejas

Juzgó con la mirada tanto a Skye como a Finn, aún conscientes pero inmóviles, y luego divisó el bate del fénec que rodó hasta sus patas traseras, alzándolo en el acto.

-Gracias por su cooperación.-Le dijo a Skye, qué apenas pudo distinguir su rostro cuando se inclinó ligeramente para hablarle, levantando el objeto y descargándolo contra ella para dejarla inconsciente de una vez.

-Cárguenlos a la camioneta.- Ordenó la zorra con profundos y agresivos ojos violetas una vez que hizo lo mismo con Finnick. Y casi se dio la vuelta cuando reparó en el otro zorro.- Y a ese también. –Mandó con calma.- Acabemos con esto ahora.

.

.

 **Frost Lagoon.**

Quizá fuera por instinto de supervivencia o quizá fuera una descarga de adrenalina lo que hizo que Kitty, maltrecha y jadeante, corriera como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y bajo condiciones que jamás imaginó que pasaría.

Estaba agotada, adolorida y sin energía para sujetar bien su brazo inerte o mantenerse de pie. Esto último lo conseguía con esfuerzo, chocando de vez en cuando con las paredes o los enrejados de las mansiones a los largo de la acera en su intento de alejarse de Judy y de los dos zorros, que en cuanto bajaran el muro la atraparían sin problemas.

Todas sus dificultades físicas no parecían afectar a su cerebro y su capacidad para razonar pues siguió el camino hasta vislumbrar el arco de Iglú. Una luz de esperanza y su único chance de huir de esos zorros maniáticos, sobretodo de Dennys.

No olvidaría su nombre, ni su rostro cínico, no lo olvidaría hasta que pagará por lo que le hizo esa madrugada.

-¡Detente ahora mismo Kitty!- Judy la seguía sin darle tregua, su físico era envidiablemente atlético al igual que debía serlo su entrenamiento policial y si llegaba a alcanzarla no tendría oportunidad contra ella.

Por más que trató de despistarla en las calles y desviándose en los callejones, Judy no se dio por vencida, iba tras ella sin importarle los obstáculos que con facilidad evadía. Con culpa y pesar tuvo que elegir entre volver a la mansión o ir por su pieza clave y así, sin corazón para mirar atrás cuando escuchó la mansión explotar y el domo completo sacudirse por la detonación, correteó a la zorra.

Ninguna de las dos tenía armas, así que una vez que Judy lograra darle fin a esa persecución tendría que someterla como hacía en su trabajo diario y notando lo malherida que estaba la vulpina no sería difícil.

Kitty ignoró sus advertencias y aún más cuando oyó a uno de los zorros gritarle a Judy, iban varios metros detrás de las dos.

La coneja finalmente acortó la distancia una vez que ambas salieron al exterior del Iglú y frenó de inmediato cuando supo la razón por la que la zorra tomó esa ruta: Tenía un vehículo para huir.

-¡No, no irás a ninguna parte!- Le gritó con autoridad, a lo que Kitty apuró el paso, desfallecida pero con tercas intenciones de llegar hasta su auto.

Y cuando estuvo a poco de tomar el pestillo para abrir la puerta, Judy saltó sobre ella de un solo impulso. El golpe lastimó más a la vulpina rubia que se quejó y aún fue más doloroso cuando Judy la atrajo hacia sí por el cuello para tirarla al suelo.

-Es todo Kitty van Tousse- Dijo Judy subiendo sobre su cuerpo para inmovilizarla, luchando por mantenerla quieta mientras ésta se retorcía fieramente debajo suyo.

Dennys y Rob las vieron cuando llegaron a la entrada, deteniéndose asombrados por la lucha entre la nieve. Rob sonrió algo más que admirado al ver a Judy en su rol más fuerte. Dennys también pero más ansioso por intervenir también. Subieron la pequeña rampa para llegar al lugar.

-¡Se acabó!-Pescó su brazo bueno, colocándolo con rudeza a la altura de su cabeza para minimizar su ataque, también evitó sus fauces todas las veces que quiso morderle.

Kitty gruñía impotente, pero no se rendía: ¡Era una pequeña coneja! ¡Era una policía! ¡Era una maldita presa!

-¡No aún no!-A pesar de estar maniatada y prácticamente derrotada bajo los dominios de Judy, Kitty uso su último recurso.

Escupió con energía directo a la cara de la oficial, bloqueándole la vista por un segundo justo como la misma Judy había hecho con ella al usar el spray y después de que sintió como la coneja aflojó su agarre apenas con poco, la aprisionó con destreza y velocidad con sus piernas, aplicando su propia fuerza y su peso para cambiar de posiciones.

-¡Solo eres una escuálida…-Jaló su muñeca para soltarse. Furiosa, exhalada y sobretodo con miedo al verse indefensa. -…y débil…presa! -Acabó la frase dándole un revés tan fuerte que logró de un solo golpe.

Se puso de pie rápido, con el corazón desbocado al ver a los zorros demasiado cerca. Sin perder tiempo entró al carro, buscando desesperadamente las llaves cuando vio a Dennys lanzarse contra la ventana.

-¿Dónde demonios…?- Rebuscó y rebuscó, histérica- ¡Aquí están!

El ataque del zorro trepador la hizo sobresaltarse y arrancar de una vez.

Dio marcha atrás y luego hacia adelante con el propósito de arrollarlos, pues ahora que estaba segura no tenía miedo, al contrario, se sintió poderosa.

-¡Judy, Judy despierta!- La sacudió Rob, a lo que la coneja reaccionó de un brinco, exclamando una atípica maldición. Suspiró aliviado cuando supo que no había sido más que un golpe.

-¡Quítense del camino!-Alertó Dennys haciéndose a un lado al ver cómo la zorra echaba su auto sobre ellos, pisando el acelerador cómo si de una desquiciada se tratara.

Rob así lo hizo, abrazando a Judy y rodando ágil y preciso para esquivar el carro que pasó a toda velocidad, apenas rozándoles.

-¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!-Gritaba Dennys al ver cómo la zorra huía del lugar.

No daba crédito a lo que sucedió, por un miserable instante creyó que la detendría.

-¡¿Qué hacen ahí tirados?!- Replicó furioso, señalando la carretera rumbo al pueblo, e interrumpiendo la manera cómo los dos jóvenes se veían, uno sobre el otro.- ¡Se ha ido! ¡Tenemos que seguirla!

Kitty tampoco podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de morir más de una vez. Conducía de forma mediocre con una sola garra, mientras miraba por ratos por el retrovisor a la espera de ver a sus enemigos: Pero ya era poco probable, no tenían manera de seguirle.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- Injuriaba Dennys a la nada, dando vueltas de un lado al otro.

Rob trataba de pensar en algo y en cuanto a Judy, ella observaba a su alrededor en busca de una solución hasta que topó con la van de Finnick estrellada contra el muro.

-¡Eso es!- Ambos machos volvieron su atención a ella y ambos sonrieron alentados cuando la vieron correr hacia la van.

La parte delantera estaba destrozada y contraída por el choque pero por lo demás parecía en buen estado.

-¡Tal vez aún encienda!- Judy se escurrió entre la ventana, cuidando de no herirse con pedazos de vidrio en el reducido espacio que había quedado entre el tablero y los asientos delanteros. La llave estaba pegada, así que la giró para encender el motor. Una, dos, tres veces y funcionó. -¡Sí!- Celebró con un ademán feliz.

-¡Bien pensado, Judy!- Rob la halagó.

-Sí…-Dennys se cruzó de brazos.-…bien pensado Hopps.

Los tres le debían la jarra de cerveza más grande de todas a Finnick ¡Su carcacha vieja aún daba lucha!

Ella dio reversa para sacar la van y en vista de que era la única que cabía en ese espacio, sería quien conduciría. Rob y Dennys, entraron en la parte de atrás una vez que la coneja les abrió la puerta corrediza.

-¡Oh oh oh…esto es genial!- El trepador mayor se frotó las garras al ver que en los espacios traseros habían varias armas.

.

Eran las 3:30 de la mañana cuando el auto de Kitty se acercaba al pueblo. Y cuando ella se dio cuenta que la perseguían.

A esa hora rondaban pocos transeúntes, pero ninguno de los que pasaban por ahí pudo dejar de notar el vehículo conduciendo frenéticamente por las calles.

-¡Me lleva la…!-Golpeó el volante con furia al ver por el retrovisor cómo la coneja apareció conduciendo la van naranja.

Cuando creyó que ya se había librado de ellos, volvieron a fastidiar sus planes.

Solo que, con el estado de esa _lata de sardinas,_ Kitty dudó que pudieran detenerla. Aceleró al conducir cuesta abajo, entrando a Frost Lagoon.

-¡¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?!- Gritó Judy, maniobrando para poder ver a través del cristal roto, identificando a la zorra de inmediato.

-¡Acércate a ella lo suficiente!- Indicó Rob. –Vamos a chocarla.

Justo como ella hizo con Terry.

Judy acató la orden enseguida, posicionándose del lado izquierdo para hacer lo que Rob le pedía.

Kitty no perdería su ventaja, así que tomó un camino angosto para evitar que Judy hiciera su movimiento.

-Veamos…-Trataba de estudiar la situación para ver cómo llegar a la plaza central y de ahí perderse en los túneles que conducían a la salida de ese lugar.

-¡Con un demonio!- Bufó Dennys al ver cómo el auto los dejaba muy atrás de nuevo, metiéndose en varias avenidas, demasiado rápido y sin importarle destruir lo que se atravesaba. –Olvida tu plan hermano, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera. ¡No te detengas Hopps!- Le dijo a Judy, quien no pasó por alto la expresión anterior: A _su manera_ significaba que actuaría impulsivamente más, cuando cogió el único revólver con unas cuantas balas.

Judy no podía permitirle que la asesinara. Pese a ello, obedeció.

Abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza y el brazo y cuando vio la oportunidad, disparó contra la ventana trasera.

-¡Carajo!- Exclamó Kitty cuando el vidrio estalló, obligándola a rapar.

Ya era complicado conducir usando solo una zarpa y la calle estaba tan resbalosa que era inevitable que perdiera el control en algunos puntos.

Vislumbró la plaza al girar en la esquina, justo cuando Dennys disparó otra vez, apenas rozándole.

-¡A un lado, a un lado!- Gritaba la rubia para pasar. Trastornada al ver como se acercaban más a ella y dándole igual atropellar a quien fuera.

-Oh no…-Se alarmó la coneja al darse cuenta de a qué sitio los había conducido.

Dennys maldijo por enésima vez, observando a su alrededor como los mamíferos se apartaban despavoridos al presenciar la encarnizada cacería y sobretodo cuando escuchaban como él disparaba a diestra y siniestra tratando de atinar al carro. Y cuando estuvieron de nuevo en campo abierto, Judy vio la oportunidad de colarse al lado de mismo y quedar lado a lado pero era difícil seguirle el ritmo. El zorro debió pensar igual ya que de pronto se lo ocurrió lo que no había intentado hasta entonces.

Y asegurándose bien para no caer por el vaivén que producía el conducir sobre el hielo, dirigió su próxima bala justo en la llanta trasera del automóvil para que disminuyera la velocidad.

-Bien hecho.-Le dijo Rob a su lado.

Entonces probó de nuevo al ver qué consiguió lo que quería, pero falló porque Kitty zigzagueaba para prevenir pasar por alguna de las zonas endebles del hielo. Aunque el trepador no la frenó, su acción ayudó a Judy a adelantarse y casi estar al mismo nivel.

Dennys sonrió.

-¡Ríndete Kitty no hay más salida! ¡Esta es una zona prohibida!– El desastre que estaba dejando a su paso preocupó de sobremanera a Judy y si no se detenía iba perder el control y estrellarse tarde o temprano antes de lograr cruzar la plaza. Y para empeorarlo todo el suelo amenazaba con agrietarse por el peso de los vehículos.- ¡Vas a matarte!

Pero no le escuchaba, estaba dispuesta a salirse con la suya aún si moría en el intento.

-No…no va a matarse…-Dijo Dennys, viendo de cerca la ventaja. Rob y Judy captaron ese tono de voz.-… Yo lo haré por ella.

Kitty giró hacia el retrovisor hecho añicos para encontrarse con el zorro a punto de dispararle.

-¡No!

Judy previó las intenciones de Dennys y para desviar su ataque giró la van hacia el lado contrario casi en un impulso irracional.

La bala sí impactó en la ventana y traspasó el parabrisas pero de la impresión hizo que Kitty soltara el volante. La velocidad, el descontrol y la falta de fuerza colaboraron para hacer imposible que la zorra detuviera el auto frenando. Kitty entró en pánico al ver que estaba a punto de chocar contra el muro de un establecimiento y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y saltó aún con el carro a toda marcha.

Todos los testigos presenciaron con horror cómo la zorra chocó contra hielo violentamente hasta quebrarlo en mil pedazos en una explosión de nieve y sangre.

Judy, Rob y Dennys corrieron hacia la escena una vez que la coneja pudo pisar freno.

-No, no, no...¡Dulces galletas con queso!- Exclamó Judy solo al divisar el panorama. Temblando de la emoción.

Rob calló impresionado y Dennys gritó con rabia, arrodillándose en el sitio.

Kitty atravesó el suelo y en lugar de su cuerpo lo que había era un enorme agujero y el agua helada teñida de rojo moviéndose en remolinos.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **Estación Central, Zootopia Centro.**

 **5:50 am**

Los lunes siempre se comenzaba temprano.

Sin embargo, esa mañana en particular había graves razones para estar ahí antes de la hora de entrada. Para la recepción y el servicio de emergencias, habían sido las innumerables e inusuales llamadas telefónicas que se recibieron desde la madrugada hasta el amanecer, viniendo desde diferentes fuentes y localizaciones. Para las Unidades policiales en su rutina regalar lo habían sido para movilizar las patrullas a los lugares donde se le solicitaban y para la Unidad de Bogo lo fue cuando recibieron la alerta de que su custodio había sido asesinado en su cuarto de hospital, luego de un atentado contra el mismo edificio y los oficiales de turno.

Esto último fue la razón de más peso para sacar de sus camas a la mayoría de policías en la noche del día anterior y para abrir una investigación rigurosa que se extendió hasta las 4:00 a.m. de ese día.

El cadáver de Archie Rey se hallaba en su cama, aun conectado al equipo médico, esposado y con un impacto de bala debajo de su mandíbula que le abrió en dos la cabeza y que lo dejó espantosamente irreconocible. Una imagen difícil de digerir para aquellos novatos que no estaban acostumbrados a ver escenas tan atroces y propias de una mente desalmada.

El estricto Jefe Bogo evaluaba la escena junto con parte del cuerpo forense de Plaza Sahara, cuando apareció Jack en la puerta. Y todo lo que ellos habían visto en ese tiempo rodeando el cuarto y al cadáver, Jack lo observó de inmediato solo al quedarse de pie en el umbral, con sus ojos azules y cansados sorprendidos.

Jack reparó en los muebles con sus cajones abiertos y en los utensilios en la mesa, se fijó en las paredes bañadas de sangre y lo más importante, reconoció las flores esparcidas en el suelo: Tulipanes. Tulipanes de todos colores y pétalos despedazos, flotando en los charcos de agua teñida que rodeaban la cama.

Tuvieron que evacuar la zona de Urgencias y cerrar un perímetro que cubriera todo el hospital y alrededores en una búsqueda tanto de los asesinos, como de los hechos que condujeron a ese asesinato, donde también habían muerto oficiales y guardias de seguridad inocentes.

La magnitud del crimen y sus circunstancias fueron tan severas que prácticamente se necesitó la atención de casi todo el Departamento, aunque no tanto como lo había sido el episodio anterior en el Casino, se le consideró más por tratarse del Hospital y de un paciente bajo protección de la policía: Su muerte y el atentado eran un problema mayúsculo para la credibilidad del Departamento y del Jefe.

Por eso, por orden suya, todos tuvieron que quedarse a colaborar hasta que limpiaron todo y revisaron cada palmo de la institución y las calles y avenidas aledañas.

Fue una labor exhaustiva y critica de más de seis horas pero a pesar de llegar al final con resultados aceptables, estaban muy lejos de ser satisfactorios: No habían más pistas de los asesinos más allá de casquillos de bala sueltos, cámaras dañadas, residuos de diferentes tipos de químicos y huellas digitales con resultados que tomarían un día en salir a la luz.

Solo que Jack no necesitaba veinticuatro horas para saber _quién_ era el dueño de esas huellas y el perpetrador de ese crimen.

-Jane…-Murmuró para sí, mirando fijamente los restos de lo que fue una rosa roja.

Llevaba poco tiempo sentado en completa soledad en la cafetería de la Estación y hasta ese momento se permitió vocalizar ese nombre luego de reconocer los tipos de flores que estaban en la habitación de A. R. y luego de encontrar, para sorpresa y horror, la rosa que le había regalado a la vulpina rubia que conoció la tarde anterior. Ni siquiera dudó en tomarla y esconderla del resto de los forenses.

Y ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho si se trataba de evidencia de _¡La evidencia!_ Pues era el único que sabía a quién pertenecía.

Quizá fuera eso, el ser conocedor de su procedencia, lo relacionaba indirectamente con ese asesinato y con su autora.

Aunque, ¡Qué más daba! Tarde o temprano el Jefe sabría que él también estuvo en la escena horas antes de que se cometiera el crimen sin ningún permiso para hacerlo. Jack se hundiría en cuanto el búfalo leyera el informe de las visitas registradas de ese día y viera su nombre en él. Era una suerte que se hubiera presentado una violenta riña en un pueblito al sur de TundraTown y tuviera que acudir con toda su unidad cuando testigos alertaron, cerca de las 4 de la mañana.

Las cosas no podían estar peor para Jack. Hacia donde giraba tenía problemas.

-Lo pensaste muy bien…-Dijo, girando el tallo mientras cavilaba, más que molesto o asustado, intrigado por la astucia de esa hábil zorra al no dejar ni un solo rastro de su presencia en ese sitio y en lugar de ello, despistando su identidad con el hecho de que solo él había visitado a Archie Rey sin autorización. Desviaría la atención hacia él y su fallo. – Me engañaste muy bien… ¿Pero quién eres, Jane?-Frunció el ceño ligeramente.- ¿…y que era lo que querías de A.R.?

Lo que fuera que quisiera de él lo consiguió sino, Archie seguiría vivo.

-¿Tendría que ver con lo que pasó en el casino?- Se preguntó con seriedad, pues no encontraba otra conexión para explicar los motivos.- ¿O sería una venganza personal?- Jack recordaba la inocencia de su rostro, su mirada amable pero inteligente y curiosa. Su manera educada y grácil de ser con él hasta el último minuto que estuvieron juntos y aunque le costaba trabajo reconocerlo, una parte de él seguía incrédulo a las contundentes pruebas, pero la otra parte, la racional, le decía que siempre supo que era un papel pero que en ese entonces no quiso verlo al sentirse cautivado por ella. -…pero, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué te hizo Archie Rey para que lo asesinaras de esa forma?

En el momento en que estudiaron la escena y el cuerpo, habían notado rasguños y en la cara y cuello del tigre, además de pronunciadas marcas rojas en sus muñecas que demostraban, más allá de su intensión de zafarse para huir, de que lo había hecho para defenderse del ataque al que lo habían sometido.

¿Pero cómo una chica de una complexión y especie como la de Jane había logrado mantener a raya a un tipo como Archie Rey, que solo como especie era superior a ella?

Lo que había hecho Jane requería de algo más que fuerza física.

En sus años de experiencia como criminólogo, Jack aprendió una lección importante sobre el carácter y los magistrales métodos de los zorros en el arte criminal. Ellos eran, ante todo, hábiles maestros del engaño, y poseían una extraordinaria destreza para manipular a las mentes pequeñas hasta el punto de conseguir lo que deseaban, incluso sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta. En lugar de eso, eran capaces de cumplir sus objetivos solo usando diestros juegos psicológicos en sus víctimas para llevarlas a su terreno.

Y eso era lo que Jane había hecho con Archie Rey.

-Lo torturo hasta que lo hizo hablar…-La idea reapareció en la mente de la liebre justo como cuando vio esas señales la primera vez.-… atemorizándolo con alguna cosa. Quería información sobre algo en específico.- Pero dedujo que para lograrlo tuvo que ganarse la atención genuina de Archie, pues este no era nada fácil de tratar, Jack lo sabía bien, ya esa misma tarde había tenido que hacer algo parecido para que cooperara con su interrogatorio.-…Lo sedujiste Jane. Lo atrajiste con palabras para ganarte su confianza y luego lo dominaste. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Pese a que la zorra había obrado sola dentro del cuarto, no cabía duda de que había sido ayudada por terceros para liquidar a los policías y a la seguridad una vez acabado su trabajo y salir victoriosa.

-¿Qué cosa…-Hilaba sus suposiciones con detenimiento pero uniéndolas unas con otra al tiempo que buscaba su libreta y su bolígrafo-…le ofreciste primero? ¿Algún negocio tal vez?

Eso sin dudas habría capturado el interés de un próspero empresario como lo era Archie, y si su especialidad eran los negocios turbios había la posibilidad de que Jane hubiera dado con su punto débil y lo usará a su favor. Jack tenía dos teorías, la primera era que Jane y su gente (Porque era evidente su relación con alguna organización de la mafia zorruna y en vista de era una zorra blanca solo podía significar que pertenecía a Zona Polar) ajustició a Rey por un negocio fallido del que sabía demasiado o la segunda, trataron de chantajearlo para aceptar una empresa en la que él no quiso participar.

Jack se inclinó por la primera opción al tomar en cuenta el método de tortura que uso Jane para conseguir la información que necesitaba.

La liebre hojeó su libreta rápidamente para hallar alguna relación entre la clase de negocios en los que Archie se desenvolvía y de igual manera, en los que trabajaban los zorros de Zona Polar pero no encontró similitud alguna más allá del contrabando de artículos valiosos y trata de blancas. Tenía dos puntos a su favor pero no tenía datos más concretos.

-Necesito más- Golpeó enérgicamente la mesa con el bolígrafo. Pensando en qué hacer ahora que había llegado al límite de su análisis. Frunció el ceño una vez más.- Si ambos están confabulados en alguno de estos crímenes solo hay una manera de saberlo.

La ZPD de Zona Polar: La sede que se encarga principalmente de la regulación fronteriza.

Jack tenía algunos amigos de ese Departamento y alguno podía facilitarle los registros de últimos meses y si existía alguna mancha en ellos vinculado con contrabando o prostitución y si estaba en lo correcto, pronto sabría la relación de Jane y Archie Rey.

No podía trasladarse de inmediato a ese lugar pero una llamada bastaría para que conseguir la información oportuna.

Corrió hacia su oficina, recogiendo su rosa y guardándola dentro de su cuaderno, tenía poco tiempo.

.

.

 **Ciudadela principal de Cumbres Boreales, Zona Polar.**

\- …Y esa es la cantidad de acciones con las que cuento ahora. –El zorro no parecía convencido, así que prosiguió.-Toma en cuenta que representan la tercera parte de todo el capital que se ha invertido en los últimos cuatro años y que su valor puede beneficiarte si las ganancias aumentan.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Respondió con un ligero tono de fastidio, haciendo un ademán con la garra.- El problema es que si conviertes su valor a nuestra moneda el costo es demasiado grande para una mísera tercera parte. No puedo aceptarlo si existe la posibilidad de que fracasen.

-Creí que el Terror Helado era un zorro al que le gustaba cazar buenos negocios. Y que la cantidad de dinero no era problema para él, más cuando la empresa pesquera es tan rentable y atractiva en todo Zona Polar.

-Y así es.-Contestó, esta vez con más fiereza al comentario. ¿Acaso estaba poniendo en duda su inteligencia y el poder de sus recursos?- El Terror Helado tiene el dinero suficiente para comprar toda la flota pesquera de este lugar si lo desea pero –Hizo una pausa para no sonar tan agresivo.-… es mi trabajo asegurarme de que no desperdicie su dinero financiando un negocio con tan poca credibilidad después de su decaída del años pasado. Considéralo, ni siquiera tú hubieses invertido en ello de nuevo si no supieras que tendrías éxito.

-Claro que no.-Afirmó con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Le agradaba la elocuencia de su interlocutor.- Soy comerciante. Conozco a todos aquí y me alié con socios de mi entera confianza, capitanes de muchos años que conocen estas zonas como a las almohadillas de sus patas y por ello sé que no fracasaremos, que en cuanto tengamos mayores ingresos prosperaremos de nuevo dentro y fuera de aquí. Pero para eso necesitamos quien compre esa tercera parte y suministre dinero. –El zorro blanco analizaba con detenimiento cada una de sus palabras.- Ahora, si lo que les preocupa es llegar a perder su inversión podemos agregarles al contrato una cláusula de indemnización y reembolso con un plazo de tres años. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Que sean dos.-Le dijo.-…y la oportunidad de adquirir más acciones a futuro. Debes saber que a mi jefe le gusta tener control estricto sobre cualquiera de sus negocios, y no de manera parcial

-Es comprensible. Tiene acciones en casi todas las industrias. Zona Polar casi le pertenece. De acuerdo, tendrás lo que quieres ¡El Terror Helado manda!- Depuró el resto de su bebida, dando por terminada la cita.- Traeré el contrato la próxima semana.

-¡Una cosa más!- Exclamó el zorro al ver que recogía sus portafolios-Tráeme el estado financiero de los últimos cuatro años, cifra por cifra, todos sus libros contables, quiero asegurarme definitivamente de que todo esté en orden para comprar esa tercera parte. Eso sí, no creas que por ser un accionista no tendrán que pagarle el impuesto sobre exportación como el resto de los comerciantes de esta cuidad.- Era un recordatorio sutil que no se podía pasar por alto.- Hazlo saber a tus compañeros y no olvides añadirlo al contrato también.

-Bien.-Asintió su futuro socio, poniéndose de pie para inclinarse en un educado gesto de despedida.- Así será.

-Bien. –Lo observó colocarse su chaqueta con ojos calculadores tras sus gafas de sol, imitándole para despedirse de él sin necesidad de incorporarse.

Y así Frank dio por acabada esa odiosa reunión, siguiendo con la mirada al tipo hasta que éste desapareció de su vista en la concurrencia de ese establecimiento.

Le había tomado toda la mañana llegar a un acuerdo con el ávido Oso comerciante y ahora se hallaba más exhausto que de costumbre, luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que seguía matándolo por la falta de sueño y borrachera de la noche anterior, y a la cual todavía no daba fin, aunque ahora con más moderación para mantenerse en sus cabales.

Vertió un par de chorritos de ron a su café y sacó sus aspirinas para aliviar la migraña. O al menos intentarlo, ya que no parecía querer aceptar que la medicación excesiva ya no surtía el efecto adecuado en su organismo. Quizá no le importara. Hecho contrario con el licor, que había sido su único remedio para contrarrestar el frío, pues no importaba que llevara dos años viviendo en ese lugar, ni los abrigos más calientes que pudiese comprar, el clima seguía siendo muy pesado para su condición de zorro rojo. Pero, ¡Qué más daba! Lo soportó en aquel tiempo con tal de tener un lugar donde vivir y donde Kitty estuviera cómoda y segura en su ambiente, y lo soportaba ahora porque tenía un deber muy grande que cumplir. Además, él no era de los que se daban por vencidos y huían cuando la vida les escupía en la cara ¡Y vaya que ya había recibido mucho de eso en su adolescencia! Y por eso, aún tenía la fuerza de voluntad para aguantar y ocultar lo que fuera.

Aunque era evidente que cada día empeoraba más su salud, que el temblor en sus zarpas, por más que usara sus algodonados mitones, aumentaba y que los calambres en sus muslos y su tos se prolongaban cada vez más.

Y había algo más, de lo que Frank estaba reticente a hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Kitty y en lo que pensaba en ese momento hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Si sigues así te vas a intoxicar. –Le habló alguien a sus espaldas.

Giró extrañado, dejando su café al lado al quemarse ligeramente la lengua.

Era su tío, el infame Aleksandr van Tousse.

- _Zdravstvuite_!- Le saludó en su lengua natal, con un repentino cambio de voz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía necesidad de ella, pero para hablar con su sobrino se le antojaba muy útil.

-¿Tú aquí? –Frank soltó un gruñido cargado de fastidio cuando se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, acomodándose a sus anchas como si estuviera en su casa. ¡Lo que faltaba! Esa mañana quería estar solo y lejos de su rutina diaria y de pronto aquel viejo insoportable, con el que seguía resentido por su humillación de la noche anterior, se aparecía de la nada para arruinarlo todo con su irritante presencia.- ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera deseas preguntar si quiero tomar un café también.

La mirada rubí sangre del zorro blanco transmitía muy bien lo que deseaba en ese instante.

-Bien, bien, te busqué y ya.-Sonrió apenas, levantando las patas en son de paz. -No seas tan paranoico, hijo.

-Como no serlo…-Balbuceó, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la taza humeante.

El pelirrojo lo observó con cuidado. Todavía no se acostumbraba a verlo con su pelaje teñido y su ropa costosa y ni hablar de esa horrenda extensión de cabello tan atípica de su naturaleza real.

-Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- _Rabtatz._ -Respondió restándole importancia luego de escrutarlo con la mirada recelosamente: No terminaba de gustarle nada ese viejo zorro y su semblante siempre sereno, daba la impresión que constantemente planeaba alguna maldad.

-¿Trabajando tú?- Casi se burló, a lo que Frank mostró los colmillos.- Quiero decir, ¿No tienes a alguien que hace eso por ti?- Ignoró su gesto, haciendo una seña con la garra para llamar al mesero más cercano.- Como el Terror Helado, no deberías andar por ahí sin guardaespaldas, menos en un lugar tan vulgar como este, querido sobrino. Demasiado ruidoso y tumultuoso. – Hizo una mueca de disgusto, mirando a las afueras del local todo el movimiento del mercado a esas horas.

Frank copió su gesto: A él no le parecía tan malo, de hecho le gustaba más que su territorio, menos solitario y hostil. Y le agradaba la vista, sobretodo en las noches, el cielo lleno de ondulantes luces de colores.

Se concentró de nuevo en su tío, que no dejaba de verlo con esos inquietantes ojos tan claros y empañados que parecían de cristal. Quedaban pocos rastros del color carmesí que los distinguía del resto de zorros. Probablemente se quedaría ciego en un par de años más, como le pasó a su padre.

-Eso tu deberías saberlo ¿no? Al parecer te importa un carajo vigilarme aun sabiendo que no deberías- Tomó un sorbo de su café y luego murmuró.-Yo dispongo de cuándo y cómo salir. Y no le debo explicaciones a nadie. _**"Salvo a Kitty, tal vez."**_

-Solo tenía curiosidad de saber hacia dónde ibas tan temprano y con tanto afán, es todo. Pero ahora veo que solo era una distracción.

-No he pegado el ojo en toda la noche y no podía quedarme en casa, así que vine a distraerme un poco con lo que mejor sé hacer.

-¿Emborracharte?- Le picó al ver la botellita en la mesa.

-¡Negocios!- Atajó fieramente.

Le divertía verlo rabiar, aunque también le preocupaba: Frank no sabía controlar sus emociones y eso no era alentador, no cuando se debe actuar y pensar fríamente a cada paso para conseguir lo que se quiere.

Pero como siempre, no sabía nada sobre su sobrino. Frank toleraba las burlas, había vivido rodeado de ellas toda su vida, lo que de verdad le enfurecía era que le menospreciaran o le consideraran inútil.

Esa era la raíz de todo.

-También es buena opción a estas horas de la mañana.

-¿No tienes alguna mierda que hacer en otra parte, Sasha *****? _**(N/A: Diminutivo del nombre Aleksandr en la lengua rusa*)**_

- _Diádia_ Sasha para ti.- Frank puso mala cara de nuevo.- Y seguro que sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba Zona Polar, me pierdo fácilmente y no creo ser capaz de llegar a ningún lugar sin ayuda. Y a diferencia de ti, a mí no me agrada estar sin mis compañeros. Es una pena que tuviera que prescindir de ellos solo para vigilar al clan del Fabricante y es todavía peor saber que después de su visita a Cypress Groove Lane les perdieran el rastro.- Ambos cambiaron de aspecto, Frank pareció entre preocupado y sorprendido y Sasha solo molesto. –Es lo malo de dejar que otros hagan tu trabajo. Ahora que Nick cree que el Gran Clan le ha dado una tregua por sus fallos, y ahora que le perdimos el rastro, simplemente se esfumara en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. No tengo idea de que ocurrió ayer en Frost Lagoon pero, para desaparecer así nada más junto a su equipo, solo puede significar que se salió con la suya.

Sus palabras inquietaron más a Frank, pero él aún tenía varias cartas sobre la mesa. Y tampoco le daría el gusto a ese viejo de verlo asustado, ya que sabía que trataría de aprovecharse de ello de una u otra forma.

-No cantes victoria hasta que Kitty haya regresado.- Le dijo con confianza.-Si ella tuvo éxito, sea arrebatándole las joyas o amenazándole, Wilde estará aquí antes de lo esperado para recuperar a su madre y a sus preciados collares…- Sonó más convencido de lo que estaba. Pues era cerca de medio día y su esposa aún no se comunicaba con él para darle informes. Frank temía que hubiera fallado o que le hubiese ocurrido algo.-…y cuando lo haga, lo aplastaré como a un maldito insecto. –Golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-Corrección, lo _aplastaremos_. –Asintió el zorro rojo.- Después de cinco años al fin me desharé de él sin _nada_ que me lo impida…sin Marie-Claire.

Frank notó de nuevo esa melancolía en su voz al mencionar a la vieja vulpina y supo reconocerla, porque era idéntica a la suya al referirse al amor perdido de su Kitty. Casi sintió empatía, sino fuera porque también los odiaba a los dos. Estrechó la mirada de nuevo, de pronto cuestionándose qué tan fuerte era el lazo que lo unía a ella. ¿Qué relación existía realmente entre esos dos?

Su lado curioso se moría por ver la reacción de Marie cuando finalmente conociera al causante de sus desgracias. De ver cara a cara al traidor que la había entregado al clan enemigo. ¡Era una escena que no se perdería por nada del mundo!

-Especialmente sin ella.- Súbitamente, Frank recordó su siguiente tarea del día y en la que estaba incluida Wilde. Deseaba comenzar su suplicio lo más pronto posible, ya que la falta de calor y de libertad ya no le parecían suficientes. Quería atormentarla un poco más para que no tuviera dudas de lo que era capaz de hacer para someterla y retomar el papel que debía tener ante ella como su prisionera luego de su patético espectáculo sentimental de la noche anterior.

Esa fue otra razón, además de Kitty, por la que no había dormido. No era bueno para la reputación de Terror Helado verse vulnerable ante sus enemigos y menos lo era para su propia dignidad. Tenía que corregir ese desperfecto.

Pero antes, debía hacer una parada con su barbero de confianza.

-Tengo otro compromiso ahora.- Le informó con voz neutra, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás. Ni prestó atención al puñado de billetes que sacó de su bolsillo para pagar su cuenta.- _Do svidanya, Sasha_.

-¿Eh?, ¿a dónde vas?-Le cuestionó cuando lo vio levantarse, fijándose con sorpresa en la cantidad de dinero que había dejado por un simple café (Incluso demasiado para un par de desayunos) –Ricachones…-Ironizó, tomando parte del dinero y siguiéndole para no perderle de vista.

.

.

 **Distrito Forestal, ubicación desconocida.**

 **(Hora incierta)**

Lo primero que percibieron sus sentidos fue un sonido rasposo contra la superficie.

Sus orejas se movieron cuando dicho ruido se intensificó en la amplitud del espacio, acompañado de otro, más bajo pero no por menos molesto y agudo: Una risa.

Henry Landon siempre había sido un tipo con mala suerte.

De cachorro fue vendido por sus hermanos mayores a un remedo de circo andante donde exhibían al público su rareza, que para esa época resultaba exótica (Incluso terrorífica). De adolescente huyó y se formó ilícitamente a un grupo de oposición para obtener residencia en remotas ciudades, luego de unos años huyó de nuevo y se casó varias veces en un intento inútil de estafar ancianas ricas y otras cosas más donde había fracasado en grande a lo largo de su vida y que lo habían llevado a situación complicadas. Pero nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que despertaría repentinamente de la manera en que lo hizo ese día y bajo aquellas condiciones.

Y estaba a punto de empeorar.

-¡Hora de levantarse zorro!-Exclamó una voz cantarina desde algún lugar que Henry no alcanzó a identificar pues de inmediato recibió un baño de agua caliente que le hizo saltar como un resorte.

Fue tan violento su sobresalto que apenas si sintió el golpe que se dio contra la pared de bloques mientras escupía el agua de olor y sabor nauseabundo que se coló en su nariz. Tosió gravemente, sintiendo ganas de vomitar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-Respiraba con dificultad, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una respuesta coherente con su último recuerdo consciente o a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, desorientado. El zorro blanco trató de quitarse una porquería pegajosa que le cayó en el rostro pero le fue imposible cuando una cadena se lo prohibió.- ¿Qué carajo?- Probó con su zarpa izquierda pero estaba en la misma condición. Entonces siguió con la vista hacia ambos lados de sus extremidades aprisionadas en pesados grilletes unidos a una cadena corta adherida al suelo. Hizo fuerza pero no sirvió de nada y era tan corta que ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Pasado el susto y con la mente ligeramente despejada, recorrió con más detenimiento el lugar donde se hallaba prisionero: Era un espacio cerrado y redondo, húmedo y con un reciente olor a podredumbre. La luz era escasa y provenía de la superficie, además dejaba ver una escalinata de hierro.

-¡Apresúrate con esa cubeta Mariah!

Otra vez esa vocecilla chillona atrajo la atención del cánido, subiendo la mirada con su único ojo disponible, ya que el derecho lo llevaba cubierto con una pañoleta. Vio un par de sombras rodear la rejilla, colocándose de lado contrario al suyo.

-¡El sol ya salió, zorra!

Henry vio cómo el cubo se vació sobre la reja y cómo el agua hirviente cayó frente a él en la oscuridad del lugar donde apenas había reparado. Y de ella surgió, con una reacción idéntica a la suya, una vulpina chillando de dolor.

Ella volvió a verlo pero sin hacerlo realmente, alterada por el agresivo ataque y dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Tenía los ojos más grandes y expresivos que hubiese visto en su vida.

O que recordara haber visto.

Entonces, como un destello, la mente de Henry se iluminó al reconocer esos orbes azules.

-Tú…-Dijo con voz queda.

¡Era ella, la chica del muro!

Su sorpresa solo podía ser equiparable a su enojo al recordarla, pero extrañamente eso último era lo que menos sentía en ese momento. Quizá porque el momento para sentir rabia ni siquiera se presentó a su debido tiempo, o quizá porque todavía se encontraba anonadado con todo ese embrollo en el que se había involucrado… quizá fuera porque parecía hechizado por la mirada de ella, en ese rostro, aunque común, muy bonito. Él, que era amante leal de las rubias polares, estaba admirado por la curiosa belleza de esa zorra. Sus rasgos redondeados y su carencia de pelaje voluminoso (Como el suyo y los de su tipo) no fueron impedimento para que le gustara de inmediato, con un entusiasmo tan latente como el derechazo que ella la había propinado. Jamás en su vida una chica lo había golpeado tan fuerte y tal vez fuera eso lo que le atrajo en primer lugar.

Hasta que ella frunció el ceño, rompiendo sus escasos segundos de contacto visual.

Y eso también le recordó lo que había pasado la madrugada anterior previó a verla por primera vez. ¿Fue la madrugada anterior realmente? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí cautivos?

 _Mierda._

-Tú.- La zorra le reconoció también una vez que su impresión se esfumó. Cambiando su expresión espantada por una mueca agresiva.- ¡Tú de nuevo!

Quiso lanzarse contra él pero las cadenas se lo impidieron, cayendo de bruces en el fango asqueroso del suelo.

-¡Ustedes dos!- Les llamaron desde arriba con un golpe en la reja. Esta vez, gracias a que se inclinaron, Henry pudo notar que se trataba de dos chicas, rubias las dos, pero solo una de ellas les hablaba. - Pónganse cómodos porque estarán aquí adentro por un _largo_ tiempo.-Enfatizó la palabra con lentitud.

-Típico…-Murmuró hoscamente. Tan acostumbrado a que todo le saliera mal que ya ni se sorprendía.

Hacía veinticuatro horas se había imaginado con sus bolsillos llenos de dinero por el pago de ese trabajo tan sencillo, en la suite de un hotel lujoso, no de esa manera, prisionero en una fosa con la compañía de una bella y gruñona dama.

-¿Qué? No, no, no…- La zorra se levantó de prisa, sin poder erguirse por completo. -¡¿Quién diablos eres?! ¡Déjame salir! –Le gritó, haciendo eco dentro de la fosa.- ¡Déjame salir ahora!

–Hasta que el jefe lo crea conveniente.-Fue su respuesta.- Y cállate si no quieres otro baño…-Le amenazó.- Aunque si soy sincera, eso me gustaría más, me divierte cuando se retuercen como golondrinas degolladas ¿Tú que dices Mariah? –La otra asintió efusivamente, de acuerdo con ella.-Bien dicho.

Pero para Skye no fue suficiente, estaba muy confundida. Haciendo un esfuerzo por ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Jefe?- Repitió.- ¿Qué jefe? ¡Maldita sea, sáquenme de aquí!- Y se ofuscó más cuando las zorras de incorporaron para irse, riendo divertidas y rodeando el pozo.- ¡¿Dónde me tienen?!- Jaló de las cadenas.- ¡Donde, carajo! – Skye se dio cuenta que algo que hasta ese momento no había notado que hacía falta y perdió el color del rostro de nuevo.- ¿Dónde…donde está Finnick? – Y de súbito, pensó lo peor.-No… ¡¿Qué hicieron con Finnick?! ¡No, no! – Ya no podía ver a las zorras.- ¡No, vuelvan aquí! ¡¿Qué hicieron con Finnick?! ¡Respóndanme!

Ninguna de las dos prestó oídos a sus preguntas, ni siquiera cuando gritó con fuerza y rabia, simplemente se fueron.

-Finn…-Su cara era angustia pura.- ¡Donde está, Finn! –Gritaba.- ¡Dónde!

-Si no guardas silencio harás que nos cocinen vivos.-Le reprendió Henry, tomándose muy en serio la amenaza de la rubia. Si no habían tenido pena por ellos para encerrarlos en ese lugar menos lo tendrían para matarlos. Ella volvió su atención a él otra vez, destilando desprecio con esos ojos que le parecían tan dulces. Se removió incómodo por ello, pues sabía la razón de su actitud contra él.- Da igual, nos mataran de todas maneras. Solo espero que sea antes de que tenga ganas de cagar, sería muy humillante morir zurrado.

-¡¿Por qué no cierras el maldito hocico de una vez?!- Atacó Skye, recuperando su carácter. Con la mente más fresca, pudo hacerse una idea de qué era lo que había pasado luego de que esos tipos salieran de la nada. Ahora solo hacía falta descubrir quienes eran y donde los habían llevado tanto a ella como al desaparecido Finnick…Y luego estaba ese desagradable sujeto.-Debí asesinarte cuando tuve oportunidad. –Gruñó.

Él no pudo evitar una sonrisa discreta.

-¿Ah sí? Pues mejor suerte a la próxima.-Jaló de nuevo de la cadena.- Supongo que ambos somos tontos.-Skye lo miró duramente, esperando que continuara.- También tuve una oportunidad y la deje ir. Si te hubiera asesinado de una vez en lugar de creer que podía cobrar algún dinero extra por llevarte a ti y al zorro enano ante el Terror Helado, habría huido a tiempo y no estaría aquí entre…¿Qué es esto? ¿Excremento? Huele como tal. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, qué bueno que no lo hice, eres muy bonita, algo calva, pero bonita.-La vulpina no sabía que decir ante tanta parla, pero lo que si estaba segura es que el tipo era un idiota y, además, conocía al enemigo de Nick. Si trabajaba con la zorra rubia, seguro también lo conocía. Se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo más de la cuenta otra vez.- Entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el entrecejo. -¿A ti qué carajo te importa?

-Oye, solo estoy tratando de recordarlo. Oí al zorro enano decirlo. Era…algo con "M"…estoy seguro.-Skye mantuvo su semblante, con fervientes deseos de soltarse y estrangularlo. Lo peor es que era imposible ignorarlo.-Ma…Maggie.- Lo recordó de forma espontánea.- ¡Maggie! ¿Cierto? Lo sabía, nunca olvido nada.

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Qué?, ¿No te gusta? Yo creo que es tierno.

-¿Y crees que me interesa tu opinión?

A Henry le causaba gracia su osadía y su mal genio pero sospechaba que ella no era siempre así. Que solo lo insultaba porque seguía molesta por su intento de secuestro.

-Lo que creo es que deberíamos olvidar lo que pasó anoche ahora que estamos en igualdad de condiciones y empezar de nuevo. Como dijo nuestra captora, pasaremos largo tiempo aquí y hablar es mejor que estar discutiendo.

-¿Olvidar?-Dijo incrédula.- ¡Olvidar! Asesinaste a mis amigas, ¡Eran como mis hermanas! Si crees que lo voy a olvidar estas muy equivocado. Apenas consiga librarme de esto voy a acabar contigo.

¿Ah sí que por eso se comportaba tan agresiva con él?

-Vaya…-Su cara, su voz y toda ella no parecía vacilar en lo absoluto y aunque a Henry no le intimidaba si le sorprendió.- Bueno, no sé qué decirte, apenas si recuerdo haber matado a nadie. –Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.- Y si lo hice tampoco voy a disculparme, era un trabajo.

-Eres un cretino. ¡Cínico!

-¿Y por qué? La zorra rubia nos contrató para seguirle hasta esa mansión. Apenas si sé un poco de lo que planeaba conseguir ahí, ella y su líder, el Terror Helado, ese niño rico. ¡Ni siquiera me importan sus problemas! Pero uno de mis amigos me buscó y me ofreció la oportunidad, así que la aproveché.- Ella no estaba convencida con nada de lo que le decía, al contrario, lo miraba con más desprecio.- Supongo que desde tu perspectiva seré parte de los villanos, pero la verdad es que yo solo necesitaba dinero porque mi última hembra me dejó en la calle, y por eso no dudé en unirme al grupo, es todo. En fin, no sé porque pierdo mi tiempo excusándome, a final de cuentas debes ser tan criminal como yo–Por primera vez la miró seriamente con su único ojo azul. Skye solo apretó la mandíbula ante ese comentario sintiendo la acusación muy directa.- ¿O me dirás que no liquidaste a algunos zorros inocentes también, que al igual que yo, solo querían un pago? ¿Y qué lo hiciste porque también querías una recompensa, tú y tus amigos?

Él había acertado en todo, excepto en una cosa: Ella asesinó por remordimiento y dolor, consciente de que por su causa y su curiosidad al seguir a Nick había sacrificado la vida de sus chicas en vano. Y peor aún, esa decisión la llevó a ese agujero donde no tenía escapatoria. Solo podía pensar en qué sería del destino de sus cachorritos y del resto de su familia sin ella. Al menos le consolaba que Beth cuidaría de ellos el tiempo necesario hasta que lograra salir de ahí. Mientras tanto, no podía hacer nada más que preocuparse.

-Sí, eso pensé.-Dijo Henry, creyendo que su silencio culposo y sus ojos bajos significaban que él estaba en lo correcto.

Skye no dijo nada más, demasiado orgullosa para darle la razón y también cansada de discutir. Sumida en sus angustiantes cavilaciones.

.

.

 **Estación Central, Zootopia Centro.**

 **Oficina de Jack.**

-¿Diez minutos? Bien. –Confirmó Jack al otro lado de la línea telefónica.- No, no, está bien, puedo esperar. Envíame todo al correo. Sí. -Cerró la puerta despacio y con seguro, como siempre.- Bien, te lo agradezco amigo. Claro. Adiós.

Colgó en seguida, acomodando su maletín debajo del brazo mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo. Desde su posición notó la luz parpadeante del teléfono fijo y unas carpetas en el escritorio.

Con tanto ajetreo hecho y por hacer había pasado por alto que esa mañana recibiría una copia de los análisis de ADN del cadáver encontrado en Plaza Sahara. _**(Léase capítulo 5.)**_

-¡Finalmente!-Dijo con ansias, apresurándose a tomar los documentos casi con torpeza.-Veamos.

Cogió el primero, con una postal que rezaba: « _Confidencial_ ».

" _Departamento Forense de Zootopia._

 _Sede: Plaza Sahara._

 _Serie: 5732_

 _Expediente: 798673"_

Y la fecha en la que había sido actualizada.

Mientras revisaba el contenido del archivo, Jack reprodujo el mensaje de su contestadora, curioso por saber si era algún comunicado importante.

En la primera hoja estaba el informe detallado del día que se hizo el levantamiento del cuerpo. Nada que no supiera, pues incluso habían aportes suyos.

 _-"Buenos días Savage.-_ Jack despegó la vista de las letras al reconocer la voz de una de sus colegas del Departamento, Selena.- _Sé que es muy temprano pero hice enviar los archivos del caso a la Central y una copia a tu despacho. Me enteré que te desplazaron de la otra investigación, así que imaginé que también lo harían de este por e_ _llo,_ _me aseguré_ _de_ _que la copia llegara a ti en caso que te prohibieran verlos, sé lo importante que es_ _para ti y créeme_ _._ _¡Los resultados fueron increíbles! No tardarán nada en abrir una investigación nueva."_

-Que considerada.- Halagó a la chica.-Y entusiasta .- Hojeando los papeles, hasta llegar a la parte que era de su interés.

Ahí estaba, en la penúltima página, la esperanzada confirmación sus investigaciones de los últimos 3 días, la inquietud de los últimos 5 años de su vida: Priev Vilsky "William" van Tousse estaba muerto. El ADN rescatado por el Departamento en algún momento de sus persecuciones coincidía un 98% con el del cadáver de la Calle Movediza.

-Sí…-Arrugó los bordes de la hoja al apretarla con fuerza al sentir un vuelco de felicidad en el corazón, releyendo las líneas como si temiera estar imaginando las palabras, con un gozo enorme que rápidamente borró toda la amargura que había cargado en todo ese tiempo.- ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea, sí! ¡Es él, muerto!

 _-"¡Ah, y una cosa más!_ \- Escuchó apenas, con una risa de plena alegría, saltando de su asiento ¡El infeliz que tantos problemas les había ocasionado al fin podía darse por erradicado de la faz de la Tierra!- _Estaré en el Centro esta tarde atendiendo unos asuntos del ZFD. Si tienes alguna duda o disconformidad con los datos, házmelo saber. Buen día."_

-¿Disconformidad?-Preguntó sonriente a la nada, yendo de un lado al otro.- ¡Por todas las coles! Más claro no puede ser.- Se dijo, chequeando las verídicas copias de las pruebas del laboratorio otra vez.- Y la causa de la muerte fue…-Cuestionó con entusiasmo y expectativa, pasando la página. Eso era lo segundo más importante de todo el asunto.-Fue…

En un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro se contrajo y fue suplantada por una expresión contrariada, como si no entendiera lo que leía.

-Esto no… ¡esto no puede ser!- Exclamó incrédulo, devolviéndose a la sección donde se hallaban las imágenes para ver de más cerca lo que, según esos datos, él mismo había obviado el día que descubrieron el cadáver en parte momificado.-No puedo creerlo. ¡¿Paro cardiorrespiratorio?!

Fue como si el mundo entero se detuviera a su alrededor, como si el cielo le cayera encima en menos de un psrpadeo: Todo lo que Jack había supuesto aquel día con el incitado hallazgo, todas sus soñadas hipótesis de un complot para atraer su atención, ¡Todo! se desvaneció en dos simples palabras.

Según la autopsia aplicada, el débil corazón del anciano se había tenido luego de recibir una impresión demasiado fuerte para su deteriorada salud.

-¿Un estúpido infarto mató al viejo? Todo este tiempo creyendo que fue un homicidio y todo para darme cuenta que murió casi de causa natural -Jack se sintió decepcionado. -¡Debe ser una broma!

Pero no lo era, Jack se dio cuenta que no solo se había vuelto a precipitar con sus indagaciones al leer el siguiente párrafo con las causas segundarias, sino que también tuvo siempre la razón.

-Multiples golpes faciales y torácicos -Continuó, renovando su interés- neumonía, desnutrición, paralisis muscular y...quemaduras en su abdomen y cuello.

Pensó por un momento al reconocer un patrón y giró la páginas de las imágenes , fijándose en las marcas ennegrecidas que surcaban el área del cuello, lineales y simétricas, idénticas a muchas de las que recordaba haber visto en expedientes antiguos de otras víctimas.

-Un collar de electrochoques. -Dijo con tanta incertidumbre como convicción, palpable en cada nota de su voz. -Pero éstas otras marcas... -Señalaba las del tórax -...son circulares, irregulares, pequeñas. Fueron hechas con otro objeto. Significa que...

Siguió ávido la lectura y resolvió su incógnita final con una mezcla de satisfacción y más incertidumbre: Antes de morir, William van Tousse, en un estado deplorable, fue torturado y murió de un ataque al corazón producto de una descarga eléctrica.

Su ejecutor de identidad desconocida, lo asesinó con su propio trabajo.

Jack sacó rápidamente su libreta de anotaciones, dejando a un lado el revelador análisis y concentrándose en iniciar nuevas hipótesis relacionadas a _el porqué_ y quién pudo asesinar al Fabricante original.

Al final de la hoja había entre paréntesis una observación más que indicaba que William sufrió por años ceguera total y crónica en ambos ojos, al parecer era una deficiencia genética.

Pero ese era solo un dato irrelevante.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37.**

 **Camino a Cypress Groove Lane.**

Judy, sentada en una pila de cosas, miraba pensativa a través de la ventana. Apenas si parpadeaba cuando algún auto pasaba de cerca al de ellos, soltando suspiros cansados en pocas ocasiones, empañando con su propio aire pequeñas manchas en el vidrio a la vez que apoyaba el codo contra el marco y la pata contra su mejilla. De más estaba decir que se hallaba agotada por toda la actividad de la noche y madrugada, mas esa no era la razón por la que se mantenía tan callada y melancólica.

Rob, quien estaba en mejor condición para conducir, volvía la vista hacia ella cada poco tiempo, consciente del porqué la coneja tenía ese derrotado semblante taciturno. No habían hablado desde que huyeron de Frost Lagoon al reconocer las sirenas de las patrullas, tampoco desde que tuvieron una confrontación con su hermano y ni siquiera lo hicieron cuando quedaron atónitos al ver el final de Kitty en la plaza.

No había manera de que hubiera sobrevivido a ese impacto contra el hielo, y de haberlo logrado, muy posiblemente se ahogó al ser arrastrada por las corrientes de agua helada. Podían darla por muerta y con ella, dadas por muertas sus intenciones de conseguir solucionar sus problemas.

De pronto, el zorro naranja no pudo contenerse más en ese silencio incómodo.

-No fue tu culpa.-Dijo, llamando de inmediato la atención de Judy, sobretodo por el tono grave y tajante de su voz. Ella volvió a verlo, con sus ojos violetas destellando una profunda inquietud. Rob, que no supo cómo continuar, aclaró la garganta para suavizar su tono.- Dennys tiene pésima puntería.

Judy solo asintió lentamente.

-De haber sido Kitty quien hubiera tenido esa arma, habría dominado la situación sin necesidad de gastar un cartucho desde el primer tiro.

Decía la verdad, la vulpina era una francotiradora real y difícilmente hubiera perdido si hubiese llevado consigo un arma. Para esa hora todos ellos estarían muertos.

\- Igual yo.-Respondió Judy cabizbaja, tan convencida como capacitada para disparar profesionalmente. Rob hizo una mueca de disgusto, pues su intención era animarla no que se culpara más.- Si hubiera tenido un arma.

Recordando los sucesos, no alcanzaba a su comprensión como es que Kitty, con lo descompuesta que estaba, había sacado fuerzas para vencerla cuerpo a cuerpo. Judy trataba de explicárselo, de justificar el hecho con sus nobles intenciones de someterla, no de lastimar más a la chica. Si no se hubiese deshecho del estorboso antifaz mientras la perseguía, ella no habría tenido oportunidad de escupirle y despistarla un segundo. Entre tantos amargos pesares que Kitty le había provocado toda la noche anterior (Incluso antes de conocerla en persona) manchar su intachable record como policía había sido lo peor.

De hecho, si lo pensaba con más crudeza, Kitty había arruinado su carrera. ¿Cómo se presentaría a su trabajo luego de su ausencia? Judy debió acudir con los demás oficiales a los operativos tanto del casino como los que seguramente se realizaron por A.R., e incluso, los de Frost Lagoon. Bogo iba a despedirla cuando notara que ni siquiera esa mañana estaba en la Estación.

Sino es que ya lo habían hecho.

Y la cosa se pondría peor cuando no la encontraran ni en su apartamento. Solo esperaba que Jack lograra encontrar su nota y su grabadora de zanahoria antes que cualquier otro.

Judy no fue la única que se sumió en sus pensamientos de nuevo, y cuando lo echó en cuenta se volvió hacia Rob otra vez.

Él ahora maneja el auto robado sin despegar la vista de la carretera, entrando ya al Centro. La mención de su hermano debió afectarlo de nuevo, pues sus ojos rasgados y claros de miel dejaban ver más que preocupación, una especie de enojo y decepción. Seguía molesto con Dennys luego de que éste tratara de desquitar su rabia contra Judy por perder a Kitty. No habían llegado a los puños pero la pelea verbal fue bastante fuerte.

Dennys se había ido por otro camino. Incapaz, aún dentro de su violenta naturaleza, de enfrentarse contra Rob más allá de groserías e injurias.

Y al parecer, Rob también.

Aun así, al ver a su nuevo amigo internamente abatido, Judy se atrevió a preguntarle sobre Dennys. Se notaba a leguas que a pesar de todo, los dos se cuidaban y se amaban mucho, como buenos hermanos que eran.

-¿A dónde crees que haya ido Dennys luego de que nos dejó?

-¿Qué?- Rob volteó hacia ella, borrando su ceño fruncido, pero sin cambiar de expresión.

-¿Crees que haya podido huir? , ¿Que…este bien? –Se encogió de hombros en sinónimo de desinterés.

-No te preocupes por él.- Respondió con el mismo desapego.-Sabe cuidarse bien solo. Creo que incluso lo prefiere más así.-Murmuró. ¡Claro que estaría bien! Rob sabía que parte de su espectáculo para separarse de ellos había sido tener chance para devolverse a la mansión por la bolsa de dinero. Era lo único que le importaba al malnacido.

-¿Y sabes a dónde irá?- Sintió curiosidad: Como habían discutido, no se imagina a Dennys compartiendo la casa del árbol con él. Pues sin nada más que hacer, seguro Rob también buscaría su camino una vez que la dejara a ella en casa de Skye (Si es que la zorra y Finnick habían salido de Frost Lagoon sanos y salvos).

-A casa, es seguro. –Fue su escueta respuesta. Pero él estaba lejos de referirse a su cabaña provisional en Bosques Lluviosos, no, Dennys iría a su hogar. Su último y más recóndito escondrijo. Ese lugar que solo era conocido por sus amigos y ni Judy ni ningún otro policía debían saberlo. Dado al historial criminal del zorro y el resto de la familia Andersen, era mejor mantenerlo oculto.

Rob sintió que cortó su cercanía con ella al contestar de esa forma y antes de que volvieran a quedarse callados, trató de enmendarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Sonó más gentil y comprensivo, volviendo a ser el mismo Rob de siempre.- ¿Volverás a tu casa, a tu trabajo?- Conocía la respuesta pero no le importó con tal de que ella hablara.

-No lo sé…-Suspiró, con sus orejas bajas.-…es muy tarde para eso. Para esta hora mi jefe ya debió firmar mi carta de despido. O peor aún, pudo abrir una investigación al saber que llevo dos días sin ir a mi casa, es al primer lugar donde irán a buscarme. ¿Cómo me aparezco en la Estación sin una buena excusa? ¿Y sin delatarnos a todos? -Ese "delatarnos" le sacó una sonrisa discreta al zorro trepador: A pesar de todo, ella parecía haberlos aceptado como sus amigos. –Lo mejor será que me quede con Nick. Él me necesita más.

-Y a mí.

-¿Significa eso que te quedaras conmigo en casa de Skye hasta que Nick se reponga?

-Claro.-Sonrió él.-Jamás te dejaría sola…-Judy se sorprendió al momento y sus mejillas se entibiaron.-Quiero decir, jamás te dejaría sola con esa responsabilidad-Improvisó igual de sonrojado, mirando hacia la carretera, muy cerca de su destino.- Nick es mi amigo, es mi líder. Casi es mi deber hacerlo. Hasta que él se recupere podremos pensar con más claridad que hacer.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor.-Contestó ella con pesar.

Rob solo esperaba que esa mala etapa pasará pronto y pudieran recuperarse, todos.

Continuaron el resto del trayecto en silencio.

.

.

 **Frost Lagoon, TundraTown.**

-Creo que podría ganar un centavo por cada muerto que hay aquí. ¿No crees tú? –Susurró en son de broma.

-Sí, definitivamente. Y un zoodolar por cada casquillo de bala.-Apostó con el mismo tono jocoso.-Imagina, podría comprar una mansión como esta y dejaría de trabajar por el resto de la vida.

-Suena como un buen plan.-Concordó.-Esto de trabajar doble turno es esclavitud.

-Bien dicho.

-En cambio, si yo tuviera mucho dinero podría salir de la cuidad y vacacionar en alguna isla paradisíaca. ¡Y lo más importante! , llevaría a mi novia conmigo.

-Seh…oye, pero si te ausentas mucho ¿Qué excusa le darías a tu esposa?

Ambos oficiales se carcajearon, con más humor del que deberían mientras trabajan en un escenario tan lúgubre como el de esa mañana.

El pequeño equipo forense que acompañaba a la Unidad, había acabado su revisión y ahora los oficiales pasaban a levantar los cuerpos para ser llevados a la morgue del ZFD, todo con la intensión de limpiar la escena del crimen y continuar con el resto del operativo. La confrontación que se llevó a cabo ahí se había extendido hasta el corazón del pueblo, en la plaza, y había dejado una suma considerable de muertos, entre ellos civiles inocentes, además de una docena de zorros.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!-Les reprendió la oficial Swinton con su típico semblante severo. Ella no estaba tan lejos y alcanzó a oír sus risas.-Se divierten mucho ¿no?, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que esto es un asunto muy grave?

-Claro que sí.-Contestó Fangmeyer, sin borrar del todo su sonrisa felina.- Nadie dijo lo contrario. –Cerró la bolsa con el quinto cuerpo que recogían en esa área-Solo discutíamos sobre qué es mejor, tomar una piña colada bajo una palmera o estar aquí trabajando luego de 12 horas seguidas.

-Con una oficial que te trata como tu esposa.-Remató Lobato.

-¡Buena esa!

Ambos rieron, chocando puños y luego haciendo fuerza para levantar la bolsa e ir a ponerla con el resto, dentro del cajón de la patrulla.

La chica solo negó en un gesto de desaprobación y siguió en lo suyo, asistiendo a un forense que marcaba las posiciones de algunos casquillos de bala.

-Aunque ella tiene algo de razón, sabes.-Retomó el lobo al meter la bolsa hasta el fondo, con voz misteriosa.-Esto es algo serio, más bien extraño.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Por qué lo dices? Si las bandas zorrunas siempre están causando problemas, no es tan inusual.

Eso era un hecho.

-Sí, pero nunca tan obvio. –El tigre se encogió de hombros como si esa respuesta no cambiara su opinión.- Además, ¿Te acuerdas de anteayer, que el Jefe me envió a colaborar en la ZPD Polar con Hopps? –Él asintió vagamente.-Pues era para asistir un accidente de una limosina varios metros debajo de una carretera poco transitada. La limo rapó y cayó, chocando contra un árbol. Cuando llegue aún estaba prendida en llamas. Bueno, la cuestión es que a simple vista parecía un simple accidente pero resulta que al chofer dentro le dieron un tiro y no muy lejos de ahí habían unos cuerpos enterrados en la nieve ¿y adivina qué? ¡Eran zorros! ¿Y adivina con qué clase de armas? ¡Rifles! Como en el hospital, como aquí…son muchas coincidencias.

-¿Y eso que prueba? Te digo que es muy común. Sobre todo en Zona Polar, que está plagado de criminales, aunque no tanto como aquí en la cuidad.

-Prueba que de pronto, han estado haciéndose notar y que eso no pinta nada bien, ¿Qué tal que vuelvan las mafias a hacerse presente?

-Oh vamos-Se echó reír.-Hablas como Savage.-Lobato se cruzó de brazos, igual de escéptico.- Y ya sabes, él está un poco…-Hizo el ademán de su dedo girando a un lado de su sien, discretamente.

Volvieron a sorprenderlos platicando.

Otro oficial frente a ellos carraspeó para llamar su atención, haciendo una seña para que se quitaran del camino. Cargando otra bolsa junto a un compañero.

Rinowitz no parecía estar de buen humor y nada más acercarse al carro aventó la bolsa sin tacto alguno.

-Ya es bastante malo tener que hacer trabajo extra porque la holgazana de Hopps volvió a faltar al trabajo y que tengamos que hacer esto solo con la mitad del equipo, como para que ustedes dos se la pasen flojeando de aquí para allá.

-Mira quien lo dice, en el hospital te vi durmiendo junto a la puerta de mantenimiento mientras requisábamos pasillos. –Fangmeyer acusó con sorna.-Así que no nos vengas a sermonear.

-¡Tengo problemas para dormir por las noches! –Nada más decirlo, los otros dos se pusieron a reír. Y el rinoceronte puso mala cara.-Ah, ya quítense del camino. ¡Si no van a ayudar no estorben!

Les hizo a un lado y siguió su camino junto al otro.

-Cómo te decía, deberías dejar de escuchar las invenciones de Savage. Él ni siquiera es un policía.

Ambos caminaron para rodear lo que quedaba de la mansión, esquivando a los forenses que iban de un lado al otro.

-Pues yo tengo mis reservas y como le dije al Jefe, quizá debería tomar más en cuenta su opinión y no devolverlo al ZFD tan pronto. Me huele a que hay más que solo "coincidencias".

-¿Eso le dijiste?

-Claro. Porque escuché por ahí que tiene la intensión de transferirlo de regreso a su sede después de verificar si estuvo o no o qué hizo en la habitación del tigre ese, el muerto.

-¡Vaya!

Técnicamente, Jack ahora era un sospechoso de homicidio. Además del delito de falsificar un permiso no autorizado por el departamento. Tenía graves problemas.

Los dos oficiales continuaron con su trabajo, a la vez que no prestaban atención a los médicos forenses o unos cuantos reporteros chismosos que llegaron hasta ahí al saber la noticia. Era la misma rutina cada vez que había un disturbio de ese grado.

Mientras que a varios kilómetros de ese bloque de residencias, camino al pueblo y justamente en la plaza del lugar estaba Bogo y el resto de su Unidad.

El panorama no era nada alentador pero tampoco era nada que no hubiesen visto antes ¡Ni siquiera era lo peor que habían visto en las ultimas doce horas! Pero aun así, merecía toda la atención de los policías presentes y sobretodo del Jefe.

Destrozos, civiles heridos, caos, un auto hecho estampilla en la pared de un local, otro en un estado parecido un poco más alejado de la escena y un enorme agujero en plena plaza de hielo.

A causa del choque que había quebrado la superficie se formaron fisuras en gran parte del lugar así que el acceso estaba prohibido para seguridad de todos, incluso para la Unidad, que contaba en ese momento con mamíferos muy grandes y pesados. En cualquier momento el hielo no resistiría más y todo el lugar colapsaría.

Si Judy Hopps se hubiese presentado a la alerta de operativo quizá hubieran podido sacar las muestras pertinentes de los autos. Era pequeña y liviana, seguro lo conseguía.

Pero ella no estaba ahí y tampoco respondía a las llamadas que Garraza debió hacerle desde la Estación. A Bogo le molestó su poco profesionalismo y entrega, también le extrañaba ya que ella nunca fue así, de hecho era su oficial estrella ¡La cara del Departamento! … y puede que también le preocupara su ausencia pero su enojo le superaba. Y si la coneja no tenía una buena excusa para cuando regresaran a la Central ya podía darse por despedida.

-¡Jefe!-Le llamaron con voz agitada, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento y a la vez su ojo analítico de la escena criminal frente a él.-Jefe, ya los muchachos dieron con el desagüe subterráneo. ¡Tiene que ver lo que hallaron ahí!

-Bien. Veamos de qué se trata.

Apenas la policía llegó al sitio, los pocos testigos que presenciaron la violenta persecución habían visto todo con lujo de detalles y entre la información recolectada se había visto qué fue lo que causó el agujero y la sangre que se apreciaba en los bordes del mismo.

El agua se había teñido por unos minutos pero luego el color carmesí desapareció y fue fácil suponer que las corrientes de agua lo limpiaron.

Sea quien fuera el protagonista de ese aparatoso accidente tenía dos futuros desenlaces: Murió por el impacto y se hundió en las profundidades del agua o murió y su cadáver fue arrastrado por alguno de los tubos del desagüe de la pequeña ciudad.

Todo pareció indicar que fue la segunda opción.

-¿Qué tenemos?-Cuestionó a sus subordinados que contemplaban como el cuerpo de bomberos estudiaban la situación en el ancho tubo, al borde la ribera y cuesta bajo del pueblo.

-Pues si hallaron un cuerpo, esta entre la rejilla, obstruyendo el paso del agua . –Le informó el oficial Delgato, sin demasiado interé para esa hora todos se sentían cansados como para trabajar en condiciones formales. -Tardaran horas en sacarlo de ahí.

Uno de los socorristas corrió lo suficiente cerca de ellos, varios metros abajo, para hablarles entre consternado y emocionado.

-¡Jefe! Es...¡Cielos! , ¡Es una hembra!-Gritó y todos exhalaron sorprendidos, recuperando la postura.- ¡Una enfermera! –Dedujo por la ropa que llevaba.

-¿Enfermera?-Indagó Bogo con semblante crítico.

Los demás parecían confundidos también.

-¿Qué no reportaron a una enfermera desaparecida ayer?-Cuestionó de nuevo, aunque todos estaban demasiado distraídos intentando mirar a la par que murmuraban.- ¿Del hospital General?

¿Podía tratarse de la misma chica?

-¡Y está viva!- Clamó, para sorpresa incrédula de todos los presentes.

.

.

 **Estación Central, Zootopia Centro.**

 **Oficina de Jack.**

-Muy bien, veamos qué otra sorpresa nos tiene este día.

La manera en la que Jack dijo aquello mientras encendía su computadora, dejaba ver más que sarcasmo. Esa mañana, y con justa razón, Jack estaba preparado para lo que fuera. Se sentía más enérgico y entusiasta que hacía años, como si fuera un muchacho otra vez frente a su primer caso en la Fuerza.

La confirmación de la muerte del líder del clan van Tousse le había dado un nuevo sentido a su vida y a su carrera. En parte, era como si se hubiese quitado el pesado lastre que cargó por más de diez años a cuestas, como si hubiese salido de la infinidad de un circulo vicioso, rompiéndolo , tirando de él hasta acabar fuera y a las puertas de un nuevo objetivo.

El mayor de los van Tousse no existía más pero su legado seguía ahí, oculto y al asecho, esperando renovar fuerzas y recursos y la primera prueba de ello había sido la chica, la supuesta Kitty van Tousse y poco después, la segunda, el collar en el casino. De los otros dos van Tousse ninguna de las sedes tenía registro, ni nombres ni nada que pudiera delatar que continuaban vigentes en operaciones delictivas, más parecía que se los hubiera tragado de la tierra, pero para Jack era obvio y un hecho que uno de los dos, sino ambos, era el responsable de los eventos recientes, tanto del hallazgo de William como de la aparición misteriosa del collar. También existía la posibilidad de que uno de los dos fuera el autor del homicidio.

Así que atraparlos era su nuevo propósito. ¡Y Jack estaba más que listo!

Empezando por descubrir quién era en realidad Kitty van Tousse, el eslabón de la historia, la victima desaparecida de Judy.

Su también desaparecida amiga no había dejado los archivos físicos con él pero para Jack no era ningún problema, con un par de tecleos conseguiría la información mientras esperaba el correo de su colega del ZPD de Zona Polar.

-Justo aquí…-Accedió con la contraseña al sistema de registros de la ZPD General, la base de datos principal. Entró al archivero de mamíferos desaparecidos, interesado por ver qué encontraría al buscar el nombre.

La página saltó enseguida y ahí estaba.

Casi de manera inmediata sus ojos se desviaron hacia la foto con la que Judy había completado la escasa información personal que tenía hasta su última actualización. Y como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, Jack se quedó paralizado y boquiabierto en los pocos segundos que le costó reconocer los rasgos de esa cara zorruna.

La vulpina no era rubia, sino pelirroja, tampoco llevaba un amplio abrigo sino un vestido veraniego, y sin duda le faltaba su llamativo cabello frondoso. Pero para Jack, experto observador de expresiones faciales, jamás pasarían al olvido una sonrisa o una mirada de ojos verde lima como la de esa chica. ¡Nunca!

-Jane… es Jane.- Todo el halo de misterio que envolvió a esa niña hasta ese momento, se desvaneció para él cuando lo comprendió todo.-Jane Levine es Kitty van Tousse. ¡Esto es…! ¡Dios, estuve frente a frente con ella! –Exclamó incrédulo.- ¡Estuve con ella! Pero que imbécil soy…

Aunque, ¿Cómo hubiera adivinado que una simple civil en un sitio público se convertiría en una criminal que sería su pieza clave? Nunca pasó por su mente que tal casualidad sucedería. ¡Pero claro! No era una casualidad que ella estuviera ahí ¡Iba por Archie Rey! ¡Ahora todo tenía más sentido!

Pasada la impresión, Jack se concentró en hilar más en sus anteriores hipótesis sobre la zorra ártica.

\- Claro, tiene mucho sentido. Kitty, Jane, ¡O como se llame esta criminal! Fingió su desaparición…-Leyó con avidez el resto de los datos, tan obviamente falsos que ni siquiera se molestó en seguir las líneas más allá de palabras claves. Y entonces encontró lo que buscaba: El mamífero que reportó su desaparición: Nick Wilde.-…o mejor dicho, fingieron su desaparición. ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener oportunidad de asesinar a A.R.? Ella y este Nick…

 _Nick Wilde._ Era el segundo nombre que rondaba en la mente de Jack desde que había escuchado de él por boca de la misma boca de Judy. ¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho justo en esa misma oficina, tres días atrás? Que era su cliente. Que era un desafortunado que había perdido a su prometida. Y que era confiable. ¿Y qué era lo que había dicho luego, en su mensaje, el día anterior? Todo lo contrario a sus buenas referencias. _**(Léase cap. 9 y cap. 27)**_

" _Ambos están involucrados con la mafia de los zorros que contrabandean las joyas"_ -Jack recordó enseguida la nota y fue como si la voz de Judy resonara en su cabeza.

-Por supuesto. Son un par de criminales. Judy no tardó en descubrirlos a ambos.-Sonrió ligeramente, en el fondo, orgulloso de ella. Aunque eso no disminuía su enojo por lo que hizo al irse con el zorro.- Ella sabe lo que hay detrás de todo esto mejor que yo.

No se dio por satisfecho con lo que sabía, así que dejó a un lado la sección de mamíferos desaparecidos y entró a los registros penales. Quizá no serviría de nada puesto que ambos tenían nombres ficticios pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Si eran delincuentes cabía la posibilidad de que fueran procesados por la ley al menos una vez bajo esos nombres.

Aun necesitaba saber que conexión había entre Jane y el apellido van Tousse y por qué el zorro tenía un viejo collar de electrochoques. Jack no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que entre el hijo de William y ese tal "Nick Wilde" había un enlace, incluso de que podía tratarse del mismo zorro. Eran demasiadas coincidencias juntas y el hecho de que Nick confirmara en su declaración de que esa Kitty era su prometida no dejaba espacio para una hipótesis errónea. Y ella cargaba ese diabólico apellido. ¿Qué más podía ser?

-Las huellas de El Fabricante siguen frescas…-Murmuró parafraseando a la Judy de la nota. Podía sentir cuán cerca estaba de encontrar el hilo que los unía a todos.

Probó suerte con Kitty primero.

-Nada.- La pantalla mostraba cero coincidencias en todas las extensiones de los reclusorios y cárceles femeninas.-Tal vez, Jane…-Tecleó.-… Levine. ¡Vamos!- Suplicó al ordenador.- ¡Dame al menos una detención menor!

Esta vez, para suerte de Jack sí apareció un pequeño historial bajo ese nombre.

-Oh vaya…-Hubo una nota de decepción en su voz cuando vio que lo único que tenía era una zorrita con 3 años en una correccional juvenil en Zona Polar, que tenía más fachada de orfanato que de prisión. Eso no servía de mucho para lo que él necesitaba. –Bueno, al menos "Jane Levine" si es su nombre legal.

Jack pasó por alto algunos detalles en el escaso historial de la chica y continuo con su búsqueda, ahora sobre Nick Wilde. Él sí que debía estar muy manchado.

-¡Bingo!

No había ningún civil registrado con tal nombre pero sí varias coincidencias con el apellido y uno de ellos era un zorro rojo.

-Piberius N, Wilde. –Repitió cada silaba, fijándose muy bien en la foto que acompañaba al nombre: Un joven zorro rojo, que a la fecha actual tendría unos cinco años más de los que se apreciaban en la foto, pelaje cobrizo casi naranja y , el detalle más importante, tenía ojos de un verde oscuro. Delgado y desgarbado. Jack resopló de nuevo: El chico era un simple estafador callejero, ladrón y falsificador con antecedentes en correccionales y prisiones pero nada tan grave como imaginó. Y ni hablar de que no pertenecía a ningún clan de la mafia zorruna. Estaba muy lejos de ser el tipo que buscaba y por si eso no fuera suficiente, ni siquiera tenía los rasgos ni características.- No, no eres un van Tousse. Solo un zorro común y corriente.

La liebre corrió la silla hacia atrás, visiblemente cansado y con menos entusiasmo que hacía unos minutos, desechando sus teorías anteriores con respecto a Nick Wilde. Según Judy, Nick trabajaba con los traficantes de joyas pero, ¿Qué zorro no lo hacía? La mayoría se dedicaba a eso, así que no tenía nada de especial, nada que valiera las arduas atenciones de Jack Savage.

-…pero el collar.-Insistió para sí. Si bien ya no consideraba a Nick una amenaza seria, el asunto del collar en su poder seguía sin encajar con su perfil y su relación con la falsa van Tousse, también.-…y la chica.- Esas eran las piezas faltantes de su rompecabezas, el problema era ¿Cómo descubrirlo? –Quizá son solo amantes.-Dijo sin ningún tipo de convicción, apoyando la mejilla contra su pata, al ser eso lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Y justo cuando reanudaba sus disparatadas indagaciones el correo que estaba esperando, llegó.

.

.

 **Cypress Grove Lane.**

Beth, la zorra polar amiga de Skye y la ama de llaves de su casona, corrió con prisa hacia la puerta apenas escuchó los constantes golpes.

Se mantuvo en vela toda la noche esperando noticias de Skye y el resto de la pandilla, cuando cerca de las dos de la mañana una de las vans apareció en la entrada y con ella, tres de sus chicas y Honey con poca información de lo que sucedía en Frost Lagoon, dos cadáveres y un moribundo Nick Wilde.

Amaneció y Beth solo se impacientó más al no saber nada sobre las demás, sirvió el desayuno y evadió las preguntas de los más curiosos de la casa, aguardando.

Hasta que tocaron la puerta, faltando un cuarto para las 8.00am.

-¡Un momento!- Exclamó con emoción y alivio, apresurándose a abrir la puerta principal en espera de ver a Skye. –Oh Skye estaba tan angustiada, yo…-La sonrisa de felicidad se desvaneció de su cara al ver que no se trataba de su amiga ni de ninguna de sus chicas, sino de la coneja policía y uno de los zorros de Wilde, ambos lucían desganados.-…Oh. Son ustedes.-Sonó hosca, volviendo a su típico semblante indiferente. -¿Qué quieren aquí?- Cerró la puerta lo suficiente para bloquearles el paso cuando hicieron amago de acercarse más.

-Oh, bueno, nosotros vinimos por Nick.-Habló Judy, compartiendo una fugaz mirada con Rob por dicho recibimiento.

-Supusimos que estaría aquí para cuando regresáramos todos.

Evidentemente, ahora "todos" se refería a ellos dos. Pues por la actitud recelosa de la hembra, ni Finn ni Skye estaban ahí.

-Pues supones mal zorro.- Contestó.- Eché a Honey con su amigo. Sin consentimiento de Skye, es mi responsabilidad cuidar a los chicos y no permitiría ni a esa loca ni a ese criminal aquí en nuestra casa. Y mucho menos a ustedes, así que largo de aquí.

-¡Espera!- Estuvo a punto de cerrarles de un portazo cuando Judy detuvo la puerta para impedírselo. Con sus sospechas sobre lo que había ocurrido con Skye al saber que no había regresado. Además de estar preocupada por el paradero de Nick. -¿Dices que Skye no ha vuelto? ¿Ni Finnick?

-¿Y qué hay de Nick? ¿A dónde lo llevó Honey?- Atajó Rob, siguiendo a Judy.

-¿Y eso qué, coneja?- Su respuesta fue indiferente pero en sus ojos brilló la curiosidad, así que abrió un poco más.- ¿Acaso sabes dónde está? O…-Un mal pensamiento cruzó su mente.- ¡¿Acaso le pasó algo a ella o a las chicas?!

-Sí, lo sabemos. –Respondió Rob, serio. Judy le había dicho lo que había visto en el momento antes de ir tras Kitty.

Su impresión horrorizada fue suficiente para que abriera la puerta totalmente y saliera para hablar con ellos. Asegurándose de cerrar al oír las vocecillas de los cachorros llegando del vestíbulo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó aterrada. No soportaría más muertes después de la de Pam, a quien por cierto sus demás compañeras se habían llevado para darle sepultura. Menos soportaría que a Skye le pasara alguna cosa- ¡Díganme la verdad!

-Calma, calma…-Pidió Judy, consternada al ver a la zorra con expresión trágica.-Tus amigas…-Buscó una manera de no sonar tan dura-…Ellas, no pudieron defenderse del Clan Polar.

Beth no necesitaba que fuera más específica. Sus ojos bordearon lágrimas al instante y su mandíbula tembló.

-¡Dios…! ¡Lo sabía!- Se lamentó, llevándose las patas a la cara.- Sabía que no era buena idea. ¡Traté de decírselo a Skye pero nunca me escucha! ¡Nunca! ¡Y ella…! ¿También esta…? –No pudo acabar.

Judy se compadeció de su dolor, sensible como era, sabía que lo que iba a decir era peor que confirmar otra muerte más a la lista, pues no tenía certeza de nada.

-En realidad, no lo sabemos.-Se adelantó Rob, para echarle una pata a Judy.

-¿Qué?-Beth se limpió la mejilla, conmocionada.

La coneja tomó aire antes de repetir lo que había visto por última vez en esa mansión aún bajo la mirada confundida de la vulpina rubia y la reacción fue la esperada.

-Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo, pero tenía que…teníamos que encargarnos de Kitty.- Beth negaba sin asimilarlo pero algo cambió en su mirada.- Solo sé que esos tipos salieron de la nada en medio de la multitud y entraron a la mansión.

-Entonces ustedes… ¿La abandonaron así nada más? ¿Cuándo ella más los necesitaba?

La zorra sintió mucha indignación al saber que a quienes Skye había recibido en su casa, a quienes había prestado su ayuda, la dejaron a merced de un grupo de mercenarios en medio de una mansión en llamas. Era muy difícil no juzgarlos mal, sobretodo porque se trataba de su amiga, su socia, su todo.

-Entiéndenos, no tuvimos opción.- Las acusaciones de ella embargaron de culpa al zorro. Más que nada porque la misma Judy les había pedido que ayudaran a los dos zorros ¡Más al recordar a Finn! El fénec se impuso a la voluntad de Skye y decidió que no saldría de ese lugar sin ellos, ¿Y cómo le pagaron? Dejándolo atrás. No era así como se cuidaba a la familia de uno.-Si pudiera devolver el tiempo, yo…

-Exacto-Le cortó Beth, mirándolo duramente, cargada de resentimiento.-Si pudieras…Ahora no sirve de nada lamentarse.

-No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, no.-Judy no dejaría ese problema a la deriva. –Vamos a buscarlos, ¡Ellos deben estar vivos! , debieron llevárselos a alguna parte, si.-Trataba de alentar a la rubia, pero era inútil. Beth negaba con obstinación, molesta de escucharlos y de tenerlos en frente.-Solo necesitamos algunas cosas para…

-Largo de aquí.-Ordenó, cansada de promesas vacías y de su presencia. Si alguien debía traer de regreso a Skye, serían ellos, su verdadera familia. No quería nada con esos zorros criminales, menos con la policía.- ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Ahora!

-Solo tratamos de ayudar…-Le dijo Rob, sorprendido por el tono de su voz. Para ser una zorra bajita y menuda, era demasiado agresiva.

Ni Judy ni Rob supieron de dónde o cómo, Beth sacó una navaja.

-No lo repetiré otra vez.-Les amenazó, y como ambos estaban desarmados y sin intensiones de disputar retrocedieron ante el arma señalándolos. No vacilaba. -¡Largo de aquí!

Estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que pasaba y no sería sensato enfrentarse a ella en ese estado.

Beth no dejó de agitar la cuchilla hasta que los obligó a bajar torpemente por las escaleras, aun contra las protestas de los dos tratando de hacerla razonar.

-¡Y como vuelvan a acercarse aquí les abriré el tórax en dos!- Les gritó cuando llegaron abajo.

-¡Por favor!- Clamó Judy.- ¡Tienes que escucharnos! ¡Al, al menos dinos a donde llevaron a Nick!

Algunas chicas en compañía de varios cachorros habían salido a ver el escándalo y a pesar que Beth lo notó, estaba más concentrada en echar a la pareja de su casa.

¿No se irían por las buenas? Entonces solo había una cosa que hacer:

-Tú, tráeme la escopeta colgada en la pared.-Se dirigió a una de ellas.-Y la caja con balas de la repisa.

-Sí, señora.- Y corrió emocionada a buscarla.

-¡Queremos ayudarlos! No somos los enemigos… ¡¿Por qué eres tan…?!

-¿Judy?-Le llamó Rob al ver lo que hacían en el pórtico.-Judy, mejor vámonos.

Jaló de la manga de su sudadera.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No, no nos podemos ir ¡No así!-La coneja estaba decidida y era demasiado terca para desistir.- ¡Tiene que escucharnos!

-Hazme caso.-Volvió a jalar de ella, retrocediendo al mirar a la zorra cargando el arma.- ¡Oh, joder!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Corre!

No tuvieron otra alternativa más que salir huyendo de ahí cuando el primer tiro pegó cerca de sus patas. Y Beth no se dio por satisfecha hasta que los vio lejos de ahí, corriendo atropelladamente para que ninguna de sus balas les diera.

-Bien.-Asintió con firmeza cuando los perdió de vista.- ¡¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí parados?!- Habló a la bola de cachorros detrás de ella, empujándose entre ellos para ver el cuadro.- ¡Vamos, vamos! Entren de una vez.

Mientras, Rob y Judy no se detuvieron hasta que la casona desapareció de su radio visual.

-Esa loca…-Maldijo Rob apenas recuperando el aliento, ligeramente agachado. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. –Ella tenía mejor condición física que él, así que descender la inclinación de esa colina y el resto de la calle no era nada complicado para ella, a pesar de sentirse agotada. Apenas si había descansado. -¿Y ahora qué haremos Rob? Ni siquiera nos quiso decir donde esta Nick o hacia donde se lo llevó Honey.

Esa mirada triste y sus orejas caídas conmovían mucho al zorro, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo solucionar esos nuevos problemas. Sin Dennys, sin Terry ¡Sin Finnick! Se sintió perdido sin ellos.

Pero tenía a Judy.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que buscar a Honey por toda la cuidad.-Dijo ella posando su vista por todo lo ancho y largo de la calle empedrada y Rob asintió, irguiéndose para recuperar la compostura. Escuchar la confianza de Judy le animaba.- Es un lugar pequeño pero nos llevara todo el día.

-Descartemos algunos sitios primero y quizá tardemos la mitad del tiempo.

-Sí, buena idea.

 _-¿…Y qué tal si solo lo piden por favor?_

Ambos giraron hacía la vocecilla a sus espaldas que los alertó enseguida: Era una de las jóvenes pupilas de Skye, que sonreía amistosamente. Se había escapado y los había seguido.

-Yo sé dónde vive Honey. –Les dijo y ambos compartieron una mirada cautelosa.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Judy, menos recelosa que Rob.

-Sí.Puedo llevarlos si quieren.

.

.

 **Al suroeste, Zona Polar.**

 **Círculo Ártico.**

Frank encontró finalmente la tranquilidad que estaba buscando.

Despistó a su tío Sasha con éxito al mezclarse entre la multitud y en lugar de pedir un taxi o subir a alguno de sus autos personales lo que hizo fue tomar el tren como cualquier mamífero común. Compró un boleto en la estación y también el diario local de esa mañana, contando los minutos que le tomaría al próximo tren salir.

Hojeó el periódico mientras, revisando las secciones de su interés como hacía todos los días desde la comodidad de su casa.

La de Economía era su favorita y de hecho también era su herramienta de trabajo pues con ella guiaba sus estados financieros y los de industrias y bancos en toda la metrópolis.

Hacía tiempo, Frank había comprado parte de la editorial del periódico, haciendo convenio con el corrupto jefe de redacción, Paul Reedman, para que controlara perfectamente las secciones que eran indispensables para él. Era una buena manera de estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría dentro y fuera de Zona Polar, no solo en economía sino también con el buen ZPD.

Y estaba también el crucigrama, su pequeño placer culposo.

-Demonios, ¿Dónde lo deje?- Se palmeó el forro del saco y la bolsa de la camisa, buscando su bolígrafo.-Perfecto. – Masculló al no hallarlo, seguro de que lo había perdido, como siempre.

Resopló, bajando sus gafas oscuras para echar una mirada alrededor y conseguir uno. A esas horas había poco movimiento pero siempre había oficiales merodeando la estación. Justo se fijó en uno que estaba solo, dando un recorrido de rutina y no dudo en acercarse serenamente a él.

En Zona Polar los zorros no eran tan despreciados como sus primos en los suburbios del Centro, pues una selecta parte de ellos era de buena clase, sobretodo en la Ciudadela, donde se encontraba. Frank se aseguró de ser uno de esos una vez que saludó con cortesía, aunque no menos divertido por la situación.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo con una reluciente sonrisa amable, misma que le fue devuelta por el oficial con un asentimiento.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle joven? –El tigre de buena fe no pareció reconocerlo de ninguna parte. Pero eso Frank lo sabía. Él era, simplemente, irreconocible y le causaba mucha gracia su inocencia e ignorancia.

-Sería tan gentil de prestarme su bolígrafo. –Señaló hacia su bolsillo, justo al lado de su placa.-Creo que perdí el mío.

-Eh, si claro…- El tipo dudó un segundo pero lo desprendió de su camisa, ligeramente extrañado.

-El viaje es un poco largo y esto es un buen remedio.-Complementó sin borrar su expresión jovial, mostrándole la página doblada.

-¡Oh! Claro, claro.-Eso fue suficiente para que el felino cediera, ofreciéndole su pluma con presteza. Frank supuso que él debía ser un aficionado con los mismos hábitos. Eso le complació.- En ese caso, puede quedársela. El tren ya viene.- Señaló a espaldas del zorro.

-Que amable.- La tomó de su zarpa.- Buen día.

-Buen día para usted.

Se despidió de él con otro asentimiento, dando la vuelta para seguir su recorrido.

Como el Terror Helado tenía muchas responsabilidades, tenía enemigos y socios, los cuales incluso también contaban como enemigos, tenía deudores y negocios, tanto lícitos como ilícitos y tenía que cuidar su temible reputación de líder despiadado. Como Frantsishak Prievnovich van Tousse no era nada de eso, sino al contrario: Un pobre diablo con un nombre estúpidamente largo e inservible, un nerd demasiado hábil con los números pero totalmente inútil para la ingeniería mecánica, un rechazado sin ninguna notoriedad y no menos que un remedo de lo que era ser un zorro van Tousse de su linaje y desalmada fama.

Y si no fuera por Kitty seguro nunca hubiese dejado de ser todo eso.

No sin esfuerzo y apoyo de ella pasó de la miseria a la fortuna y con el pasar del tiempo ya no se identificaba con su patética identidad real, ni siquiera con su aspecto natural. A veces, como en ese día, cuando el peso que conllevaba tanto trabajo era muy asfixiante, tampoco se sentía como el Terror Helado y al desligarse también de esa identidad solo quedaba Frank, un zorro común que disfrutaba de la soledad y el observar los paisajes de camino a casa. En ese ínfimo momento, en la fila para abordar el tren, no era más que un insignificante transeúnte. Y no negaba que ser solo Frank también tenía sus ventajas, podía fingir ser cualquiera y nadie lo sabría y cuando se disponía a serlo, siempre funcionaba. Podría entrar a la mismísima Estación de la policía y nadie sabría que se trataba del rey de la mafia polar y mucho menos de que era un van Tousse. Nadie salvo Jack Savage, que conocía a los van Tousse tanto como a sí mismo, hasta el más pequeño rasgo. Pero las probabilidades de que se encontraran cara a cara eran tan remotas que a Frank no le preocupaba ese detalle. Savage nunca daría con él a menos de que el mismo Frank lo quisiera… O hasta el día en que lograra hallar su paradero. Indirectamente eran enemigos jurados y llegaría el día en que uno encontraría al otro desprevenido, mientras, podían seguir jugando a las escondidas. Frank estaba convencido que él lo haría primero. Tenía sus ventajas para creerlo.

Su momento de sosiego y esparcimiento pronto se vería interrumpido y tendría que volver a ser el Terror Helado, lo supo cuando subió al tren.

Sacó su móvil una vez que tomó asiento y como iba en un vagón vacío no tenía que cerciorarse de ser escuchado.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- Habló en tono imperioso, retomando su papel de jefe de jefes, de dueño incógnito de media cuidad. –Tardaré cerca de dos horas en llegar y cuando lo haga, espero que estés ahí. Necesito comenzar mis pruebas cuando antes y en esas condiciones no puedo hacerlo. –Escuchó la respuesta al otro lado de la línea sin mucho interés. Al parecer su pequeño trabajo no era del agrado del tipo y comenzaba a replicar.- Me importa un carajo si no quieres hacerlo, ¡te lo estoy ordenando! No querrás a mis zorros volando en pedazos esa miserable pocilga donde vives, ¿Cierto? –Eso lo asustó lo suficiente. Frank sonrió con malicia. Instar temor era algo que nunca dejaría de gustarle, siendo él mismo o siendo su alter ego. -Sí, eso pensé. ¡Date prisa!-Gritó para asustarle más.

Luego de cortar abruptamente la comunicación, volcó su atención al paisaje de afuera.

Dejando atrás las rústicas urbanizaciones, lo único que llenaba la vista eran montañas de nieve y rocas y a cada tramo que se alejaban de Cumbres Boreales el panorama solo se empobrecía más. Páramos carentes de edificaciones y carentes de vegetación. Zonas cada vez más desiertas cubiertas de nieve y envueltas en ráfagas de vientos gélidos que solo servían para calar en los huesos y provocar resfríos.

Frank odiaba vivir en medio de tanta austeridad y hielo aun después de resignarse a que ese era su nuevo lugar. Odiaba sentir la cara entumecida por el viento, odiaba también perder el horizonte cuando no había más que nieve a su alrededor, pues a veces le costaba enfocar la vista y odiaba también lo blanco que lucía su entorno, justo como en ese momento.

Bueno, eso ultimo no tanto, ya que de inmediato su mente lo trasladaba a un _blanco_ más agradable. Un blanco como el de Kitty. Con su terso y tibio pelaje de tono gris claro con pelillos marrones. Para Frank, no había lugar más cálido que el esbelto cuerpo desnudo de su Kitty contra el suyo, ni frío que no contrarrestara solo con abrazarla posesiva y cariñosamente. Y solo con recordar esa dulce sensación olvidaba todos los males que tenía que sufrir en ese sitio.

...si al menos ella estuviera ahí.

Automáticamente, compuso una mueca de disgusto.

Pasaban más de las 12 pm y ella aún no daba señales ni llamadas. Frank era consciente que, por la diferencia horaria, en el Centro y alrededores apenas serían las 8am, pero Kitty ya debería estar de regreso.

Su preocupación crecía a la par que su angustia se hacía notoria. Pues ella siempre, siempre, se mantenía en contacto fuera la hora que fuera o estuviera donde estuviera. Aun estando con Wilde nunca dejó de informarle sus movimientos. Por ello, su silencio asustaba a Frank más de lo que mostraba su semblante impávido, fijo en el paisaje, y a la vez lo hacía imaginar lo peor.

¿Habría salido algo mal?

¿La habría atrapado la policía? ¿La gente de A.R.? ¿...o Nick Wilde?

Esa última suposición lo envenenaba de celos. Desde su partida, no podía sacarse de cabeza la imagen de su Kitty estando siquiera cerca de ese tipo, mirándolo a los ojos con la misma adoración con la que solía verlo a él, diciendo su nombre...y peor aún, su traicionera imaginación lo llevaba a verlos juntos, uno cerca del otro susurrándose secretos y anhelos, quizá cediendo a sus impulsos y otras cosas más que de solo pensarlas comenzaba a salivar espuma como si se tratara de un salvaje. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que fuera lo contrario y en lugar de seducirla le hubiese hecho daño.

-Si se atrevió a tocarle un solo cabello...-No acabó la oración, tan colérico que no hilaba ni dos palabras más, de solo recrear nuevamente mil y un maneras de cómo Wilde podía tocar los cabellos de su Kitty.

Volvió a sentirse estúpido de solo imaginarlos juntos mientras él estaba ahí, sumido en la pena y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Recriminándose el no haber ido él mismo a resolver ese asunto y en lugar de eso, echar a su esposa en brazos del otro una vez más.

A ese punto de su deprimente pesar interno, se cuestionaba lo que Kitty había visto en ese zorro para encantarse con él. ¿Sería su madurez? Wilde era mayor que ellos y quizá a ella le había cautivado su carácter y perspectivas. Contra eso, un muchacho como él apenas si podía competir. ¿O sería que lo encontraba más atractivo? No, si de algo estaba seguro Frank es que en ese aspecto no tenía nada que envidiar, su porte extranjero era mucho más atractivo y varonil que el de cualquier vulgar zorro, fuera polar o rojo. ¡¿Entonces que era?! ¡¿Qué era lo que ella había visto en Nick que él no tuviera?!

-Tal vez se sentía sola, olvidada.-Murmuró para sí, pensativo.

Eso tenía sentido. Con tanto trabajo encima y tan poco tiempo libre Frank perdió la noción de qué ocurría en su vida personal hasta que dejó de pensar en ella y con ella, también su relación con Kitty. Si la conocía (Y la conocía mejor que a sí mismo) ella tenía la necesidad de tener compañía siempre, alguien con quien reír o a quien contarle sus miedos. Lejos de su papel de hembra fría y calculadora, solo había una chica apasionada a la que le gustaba conversar sobre todo y reír e improvisar canciones. Frank lo sabía, pues él era su cómplice, su amante y su amigo eterno y lo compartían todo. Incluso, le había tomado gusto a la música y a su ácido y no menos divertido, sentido del humor. Todo con tal de secundarla en lo que fuera, con tal de ser complaciente con todo lo que quisiera.

¿Y cómo es que había dejado ir todo aquello tan bueno y maravilloso por estar ocupado? ¿Cómo es que tuvo los escrúpulos para entregar su más preciado tesoro a su rival y no darse cuenta que era un error? Quizá había creído que ella nunca tendría ojos para alguien más, alguien que la escuchara y le diera atenciones como él había dejado de hacerlo al convertirse en el Terror Helado.

-No debí negarte ese beso.- Dijo, meditabundo, recordando con amargura su desplante de dos madrugadas atrás, cuando ella se había marchado.- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Soy un estúpido!

Ahora se arrepentía de haber actuado como un imbécil agrio al dejarse llevar por sus celos y sus paranoias cuando lo único que ella quería era regalarle su cariñoso afecto. Quizá Kitty tenía razón, seguía siendo un cretino fuese cual fuese su condición. _**(Léase cap. 14)**_

¿Sería muy tarde para remediar eso y todos los errores que cometió con su esposa?

Para esa pregunta no tenía una respuesta clara. Tenía ciertas dudas, más allá de las obvias respecto a lo que ella sentía por él o de su romance con Wilde, tenía incertidumbres y secretos oscuros sobre el origen de su relación. Su tío Sasha se había encargado de esa parte en concreto, de llenarlo con historias e información maliciosa de la que aún no estaba seguro pero que sonaba muy real. Y eso interfería mucho con sus deseos de arreglar su endeble relación con ella.

Y seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que consiguiera descubrir la verdad de boca de ella, aun sin saber cómo lo sobrellevaría y que tanto se sentiría traicionado. La verdad podía mejorar o empeorar su relación y orillarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Pero antes de eso, necesitaba saber dónde estaba y porque no había regresado.

-Pronto lo arreglaremos todo.-Se prometió a sí mismo y a Kitty, donde sea que estuviera.- Yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Optó por distraerse la hora y media que le quedaba de viaje, volviendo con una sonrisa jovial a su reto intelectual diario: La columna horizontal de su crucigrama.

Y casi acababa de rellenar los espacios cuando anunciaron en el altavoz que la última parada, su parada, estaba próxima.

Frank se asomó por la ventana nuevamente, viendo como el tren se detenía y dejaba ver la terminal de su región Ártica, que era donde el Terror Helado dejó una de sus residencias principales y donde ahora era el hogar de Frank y Kitty.

Solo unos pocos sabían la dirección exacta, ya que él mismo daba el acceso a la ubicación de la mansión, protegida por una fortaleza que no permitía la vista completa desde afuera y que también servía para protegerlos del inclemente clima. Rodeado de torres glaciares, en un punto alto de la semi-isla, descansaba la solitaria edificación en medio de aguas heladas.

Desechó el periódico y pidió un taxi desde la estación.

-¿Mark?-Llamó de inmediato al subir al auto. El otro zorro contestó con la misma disposición de siempre.

Mark y Dean eran los zorros de confianza del Terror Helado y de este último, Frank había prescindido para que se encargara de cuidarle la espalda a Kitty. Pero algo le decía que no lo había logrado con eficacia.

"Es lo malo de dejar que otros hagan tu trabajo", le había dicho el viejo van Tousse esa mañana ¡Y cuánta razón tenía!

- _¿Señor?_

-Sí. Escucha, voy de regreso a _Spaatz._

 _-¿Necesita que vaya por usted ahora?_

-No, no, solo quería saber si Kitty ha llamado.

Tal vez ella había supuesto que era más conveniente llamar directamente a la mansión que hablar con él.

 _-No señor. Aquí no se ha reportado._

-Maldición…-Rezongó controlando los nervios. -¿Y qué hay de Dean? ¿Ha llamado?

- _Me temo que no, señor. Es un poco extraño, normalmente siempre se mantiene en contacto conmigo o viceversa._

-¡¿Entonces qué mierda esperas para llamarle?!-Se impacientó de nuevo.- ¡Necesito saber dónde están, ahora!

- _Sí señor, haré lo posible._

-Más te vale, necesito saber que estaba pasando.

 _-Sí señor…-_ Frank estuvo a punto de colgar cuando Mark lo detuvo.- _¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, el barbero ya está aquí. Le dije que tenía que esperar por usted para comenzar._

-Estupendo. –Fue su única respuesta al colgar.

Al menos el carnero cobarde tuvo la suficiente sensatez para acatar su orden antes de que llegara a Spaatz, su residencia. Sería de gran entretenimiento cuando lo presentara con Marie-Claire.

Bastó con que se anunciara en la entrada para que le abrieran desde adentro y al atravesar el frente notó al sujeto en el pórtico. Cubierto de nieve y tiritando. Frank sonrió divertido al verlo e imaginar a su guardaespaldas negándole el paso al pobre ovino. Él era en serio gracioso, y siempre que llegaba para tratar sus extensiones de cabello los demás zorros se dedicaban a molestarle con todo tipo de bromas y chistes.

Pero el motivo de su visita no era el cabello de Frank, sino el de Marie-Claire.

-¿Otra vez te dejó afuera?-Fue su saludo en retórica, ignorándolo y pasando a su lado para abrir la cerradura.-Mira que te ves casi azul, barbero.

-¡B-Bob! ¡Mi nombre es Bob!-Respondió temblando del frío mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y a su maleta, entrando detrás de Frank al tiempo que éste se quitaba su abrigo pesado por la nieve y mojado por la brisa, colgándolo en el perchero.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas... -Balbuceó sin interés alguno. La pequeña caja del termostato estaba cerca de la puerta del salón y Frank solía regular la temperatura a su gusto cuando regresaba.- ¡Listo! -Exclamó satisfecho. -Mucho mejor.

Bob le agradeció en silencio por el cambio, frotándose las pezuñas contra los antebrazos para recuperar el calor.

Y al entrar al salón el zorro se giró hacia él.

-Espero que ahora no me causes inconvenientes.-Le recordó su actitud anterior. -Esto es de verdad importante.

No lo era en realidad pero tenía que hacérselo creer.

-No, para-para nada señor-Se intimidó a pesar de ser más grande y recio al ver la cara del cánido. Llevaba gafas oscuras pero se podía hacer una idea de su mirada gélida. La sola reputación de un mercenario del Terror Helado le ponía muy nervioso, erizándole la piel, menos quería imaginar lo que era tener problemas con uno de ellos.

Bob se encargaba de arreglar el exceso de pelaje en los zorros de ese clan como parte de su pago a grandes deudas monetarias que tenía con el Terror Helado, así que no podía negarse a atender sus solicitudes, sobretodo sabiendo (Creyendo, en su ignorancia) que ese chico era uno de los intermediarios del Jefe.

Solo que lo que le había pedido esta vez era sumamente escabroso y no se sentía con valor para hacerlo.

Frank notó su expresión asustada. Y levantó la comisura de su labio al saber lo que pasaba por la mente del ovino.

-Ven, sígueme. –Le indicó en un gesto.- Esta por aquí.

Y tragando gordo, el carnero se dispuso a seguirlo.

Él conocía ciertas partes de la casa por sus visitas mensuales y sabía que era de una sola planta pero espaciosa. Sin embargo, la zona donde lo llevó nunca la había visto. Parecía un ala en abandonada, sin luz ni calefacción.

Cruzaron un pasillo solitario y bajaron un par de escalones, topando con una puerta metálica.

Bob disimuló mirando a su alrededor al momento que Frank dígito una contraseña a un sistema que era demasiado nuevo para una instalación tan deteriorada.

-¿Wilde? ¡Wilde he vuelto! -Exclamó Frank entrando al cuarto oscuro.

Y Bob esperó en el umbral hasta que él encendió las lámparas. Fue entonces cuando la vio: Una zorra casi anciana de aspecto desganado y débil, encadenada y temblando.

-¡Oh carajo! –Se lamentó Frank con fingida lastima cuando reparó en la botellita metálica tirada a las patas de la anciana, del líquido apenas si se veía una mancha en la alfombra.-Que desperdicio. ¡Eres en serio ingrata Wilde! Te ofrezco gentilmente de mi licor caro y así me pagas.-Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.-En fin, si así lo quieres.-Pasó de ella, encogiéndose de hombros para buscar en su escritorio el control remoto del collar.- Me rogaras por un trago después y ¿Sabes qué, malagradecida? , morirás deseándolo.

Los ojos de Bob se abrieron con espanto y sorpresa a la vez y sintió como la garganta se le cerró al contemplar a la prisionera. Para su edad y su carácter impresionable una imagen como aquella era muy difícil de asimilar aun cuando ya sabía qué era eso lo que precisamente iba a encontrar ahí. Y supo que tenía razón al tener miedo de esa banda de mafiosos. ¡Quién sabía que cosas aún peores eran capaces de hacer con otros!

-Pasa, vamos, quiero presentarte a mi amiga.-Le alentó Frank, disfrutando de su cara perpleja. Bob, más por inercia que por obediencia, se adentró con cautela, viéndose a los ojos con ella, igual de temerosa y confundida al ver al desconocido.- Esta es Marie-Claire Wilde, la madame de…¿Cuál es el apellido de tu marido? Ah, lo olvide. No importa ya lo recordare luego, era muy presuntuoso. –Si su extraordinaria caballerosidad siempre le revolvía el estómago a Marie, su fingida ingenuidad mucho más.- Di la verdad ¿Me extrañaste?-Preguntó él, agachándose hacia ella y quitándose las gafas para colocarlas en la bolsa delantera de su saco. No obtuvo nada de la zorra salvó una mirada febril revestida de resentimiento, ni siquiera cuando le soltó el bozal de una sola hebilla. –Veo que sí. Mírala bien Bob, que no te engañe su cara de abuelita, ni sus ojitos brillantes pues es toda una víbora ponzoñosa. ¿No es así Marie? - Le pellizcó la mejilla con fuerza y ella solo se apartó para rechazarlo, gruñendo.- Una bruja malvada con muchos oscuros secretos.-La observó con una intensidad tal que parecía conocerlos con todo detalle. Marie se sintió pequeña al ver su sonrisa socarrona, muestra de que sabía lo que estaba pensando.- ¡Pero qué le vamos a hacer! ¡Es linda también! ¿No lo crees, Bob?

Ambos volvieron a ver al tipo como una estatua y a la vez muy inquieto. Asintió rápidamente.

-Bueno, veo que no somos muy comunicativos ¿no?-Resopló aburrido al ver que no sería tan entretenido como pensó. -Entonces pasemos a lo que nos interesa, que tengo muchos pendientes fuera. Pon tus cosas en esa mesa de allá y comienza cuanto antes. –Le ordenó sin mucho interés.- ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas? No tengo todo el maldito día.-Apremió impaciente.

El carnero se movió rápido ante la mirada crítica de Frank y la de Marie, quien estaba muy confundida y no menos atemorizada. Aunque el macho no parecía estar muy a gusto ahí a Marie lo que le preocupaba eran las órdenes de Frank, cada vez más sádico.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme?-Preguntó la zorra cuando Frank se irguió, alejándose de ella.

Él se detuvo, girando para responderle.

-¿Yo, nada?-Le dijo sin mayor gesto.-Por otro lado, Bob aquí presente, sí.

Su expresión de terror se intensificó más al notar las maquinas que el carnero instalaba a los enchufes.

Frank sonrió complacido por ello y no pudo evitar otro nuevo discurso.

-Dime una cosa Marie, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado cómo es que los zorros blancos soportan tanto pelo en época de verano?-Ante su ceño fruncido, continuó.- ¿No lo sabes? Bueno, la verdad es que no lo hacen. Te explicó: para esa temporada tienen que deshacerse de la lana, demasiada molesta para los días calurosos. Y sucede lo contrario en los 6 meses de invierno, donde producen el suficiente para mantenerse calientes, justo como ahora. Si me lo preguntas, al comienzo me molestaba tener que seguir esas normas. Y me dolió mucho cuando tuve que someterme a estas extensiones de cabello.-Se tomó su larga y pulcra trenza china perfectamente hecha, para enfatizar su punto. –Pero tenía que encajar con el resto como parte de sus costumbres, además de que es molesto que el pelo se te enrede en la cara por el viento. Sí, tuve que hacerlo porque es parte de adaptarse para sobrevivir. Y así como yo, tú estas en las mismas condiciones ahora. Tienes que adaptarte a este lugar, al frío y a esas cadenas. Sobrevivir tiene que ser tu prioridad…mas me temo que no es la mía.

Marie trató de entender su discurso pero no tuvo pistas de su verdadero significado hasta que vio al carnero ajustando una cuchilla metálica a su máquina, una máquina de afeitar.

Ensanchó la mirada con sorpresa.

-Mi prioridad es que nada interfiera en las pruebas de mis aparatos de electrochoques. Tu pelaje- Hizo una mueca de desagrado, señalando la zona del cuello- En serio me estorba. Así que mi querido amigo Bob nos hará el favor de eliminarlo, así yo podré estudiar mejor las marcas y los efectos que produce en la piel y mejorar ese aspecto. Ese fue el mayor problema de mi padre y por eso, cuando encontraban a sus víctimas sabían identificarlas con mucha facilidad pues las malditas quemaduras dejaban marcas. Eran su sello personal en cada muerte pero también lo evidenciaban. –Ella estaba cada vez más aterrada. Inclusive el barbero lo estaba, por más que tratara de concentrarse en su labor.- Y no creas que esto lo hago solo porque me divierte lastimar a una arpía desalmada como tú, que con justa razón te lo mereces, no, también lo hago porque quiero revolucionar el invento de mi legado. Dejar atrás ese diseño rustico y darle un toque diferente, más discreto y si, más letal.

-Li-listo señor.-Habló Bob, de pronto. Encendió la rasuradora de un tamaño más grande que el de una maquina corriente y con una cuchilla a la que el filo hacia relucir.

-Muy bien.- Y se dirigió a la zorra, pálida del susto al oír el ruido horrendo y vibrante que producía la maquina.- Ahora Wilde, por tu bien será mejor que no te opongas demasiado.

-De hecho es indoloro señora-El barbero tenía un semblante parecido al de ella y su voz temblaba menos que su pezuña- pero si se mueve de más puede que un par de cortadas no sean nada agradables. Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo. Siempre lo soy.

-Eso espero. -Respondió Frank. No tendría paciencia para los sermones de su tío si llegaba a desfigurar la cara bonita de la madame.

Marie quiso retroceder aun estando contra la pared al ver a Bob acercarse peligrosamente a ella con el aparato y la navajilla en acción.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Gritó despavorida, tintineando las cadenas en un intento por amenazarlo.- ¡Aléjate!

-No le prestes atención a sus gritos y empieza de una vez.

-¡Te lo advierto van Tousse!-Se dirigió a Frank con el tono imperioso que llevaba oculto.- ¡Si me toca un solo pelo lo pagara muy caro! ¡Los dos! ...Mi marido vendrá a buscarme tarde o temprano y cuando lo haga me las pagaras ¡Me oíste " _Frank"_!

-¡Cuida como hablas conmigo Wilde!-Rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños, sintiendo que podía hacer pedazos el control en su zarpa. La impresión que le causó su agresividad no fue más grande que la molestia que le produjo oír su nombre de hocico de ella. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Se maldijo a si mismo por revelarle su identidad la noche anterior. –Eres muy bocona anciana y perderás algo más que el pelo si vuelves a amenazarme.

A pesar de la desventaja, Marie-Claire lo retó con la mirada. Mostrando su lado _"Wilde"_ por primera vez delante suyo.

-¿Frank?-Repitió el ovino, momentáneamente curioso.

Entornó una mirada asesina hacia él.

-¡Tú-cierra-la-boca!-Exclamó, apuntándole con el dedo, con rabia.- ¡Y haz lo que te ordené! ¡AHORA!

Bob se sobresaltó tanto que por poco suelta la máquina y antes de que Frank volviera a gritar (O algo peor) se acercó a Marie.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho…-Ella se concentró en él de nuevo y cuando vio como aproximaba la rasuradora muy cerca de su cuello visible se alteró otra vez, olvidando las advertencias.

¡No permitiría que la raparan!

-¡No! ¡No, no, no!- Forcejeó lo mejor que pudo, tratando de alejarse al percibir el poco espacio entre su piel sensible y el filo de la navaja vibrando insistentemente. -¡Déjame, déjame!

El tipo era más grande y más fuerte que ella y aun así no cedió fácilmente.

-¡Quédese quieta! Por… favor- Él luchó por alcanzarla mientras se retorcía, esquivando lo mejor que pudo las patadas que lanzaba contra él.

-¡Deja de jugar y hazlo de una vez!- Escucharon la voz impaciente de Frank.

-¡Eso intento pero...! -Al ver que no podía detenerla, Bob no tuvo más opción que presionarle la cabeza contra la pared con más fuerza de que la que quería usar, frenándola un poco. Marie gimoteó con rabia pero sin rendirse. Y una fracción de segundo antes de que Bob pasara la maquina sobre su carne, Marie consiguió un movimiento brusco contra su agresor, pescándole la pezuña con la fuerza indómita de sus fauces.

-¡Aaaggh...!-Bob soltó un alarido violento al sentir los colmillos de Marie. – ¡No, maldita sea! ¡Suéltame zorra del demonio!

Quizo sacudirsela de encima y lo consiguió. Pero solo porque ella vio la oportunidad de alcanzar su antebrazo durante el forcejeó.

Y fue mucho peor.

Ahora era él quien se debatía contra los dientes cerrados alrededor suyo. Y en lugar de parar, Marie mordió con más saña hasta que la sangre reverberó de su hocico y hasta que Bob soltó la máquina. Esta se movía tan rápido que cuando la dejó caer comenzó a agitarse por todos lados, hiriéndolos a ambos varias veces. Incluso a Frank que intentó colarse en medio para controlar a Marie.

-¡Maldición, Wilde! –Le gritó, ganándose un par de cortadas y golpes entre la lucha de los dos. Estúpido mil veces estúpido, ¡Obvió colocarle el bozal!-¡Suficiente! -Frank, harto ya, apretó el control de descarga eléctrica para calmarla. Solo que no sirvió de nada, Marie no paró, aun llorando del dolor, no aflojó la presa. -¡Estate quieta! -Entonces uso su propio peso para tirarla al suelo, aprisionándola y a la vez soportando los zarpazos que le lanzaba, sin importarle recibir energía también. Pero fue igual de inútil.

El escándalo debió escucharse en toda la fortaleza ya que no tardaron en llegar ahí algunos de sus subordinados para atender el llamado de protesta de Frank contra Marie y los lloriqueos del otro, revolcado en el suelo junto a los dos zorros, luchando.

-¡Señor!- Mark fue el primero en entrar. Observando absorto, junto al resto, la encarnizada batalla. -¡Por todos los cielos!

Apagaron las máquinas de inmediato, apartando a Frank y a Bob, a quien se le desgarró el brazo cuando jalaron de él a la fuerza bruta.

El Terror Helado estaba empapado de sangre ajena y solo un hilillo de sangre propia brotaba de su labio. Seguro que Marie le había pateado varias veces antes de que lograra apresarla. Ella estaba tosiendo agitada e igual de adolorida y en cuanto a Bob, era al que peor le había ido, hirviendo de la rabia por lo que la zorra le había hecho, siendo que él fue gentil con ella en todo momento.

-¡Tú, malnacida infeliz!-Frank estaba iracundo, volviéndose hacia ella para jalarla de la ropa- ¡Vas a lamentar mucho esto!-No tuvo el menor reparo en abofetearla de revés. Sacudiéndola brutalmente de la mandíbula para colocarle el bendito bozal en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Está bien Jefe?- Preguntó Mark.

Frank solo limpió la sangre que resbalaba de su hocico y nariz, alejándose de Marie al chocarla contra la pared. El sabor metálico en su boca y los golpes no parecieron afectarle mucho. Lo que le enfermó de rabia fue la osadía de la zorra y no pudo evitar desquitarse.

-¿Contactaste a Kitty?- Eludió la pregunta, sin dejar de ver a Marie con odio.

Y ella a él por un segundo. Llorando desconsolada y adolorida.

-No señor, no lo conseguí y a Dean tampoco.

Eso no era lo que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

-¡Estoy rodeado de estúpidos e incompetentes de mierda!-Estalló al fin.

-Pero señor…

-Cállate, no digas ni una palabra. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Fuera todos!- Les ordenó en un arrebato de furia.

-Pero…

-¡¿Que estás sordo imbécil?! ¡He dicho LARGO!

-Pero señor si escuchara, hay alguien…

-¡No me interesa, pedazo de...!-Lo jaló de las solapas del abrigo con intenciones de asesinarlo si seguía hablando.

Los demás retrocedieron al instante solo con ver cómo mostraba sus colmillos.

-¡Se trata de Paul Reedman!-Se apresuró a decirle, temiendo de su reacción. -¡Dice que trae noticias!-Frank gruñó sonoramente- ¡Noticias de Zootopia Centro!

El zorro le empujó al oír eso.

-¿Reedman?, ¿Qué quiere aquí ese bastardo a esta hora?

-Dijo que necesitaba hablar con el vocero del clan, que era urgente.-Mark se acomodó la ropa, temiendo menos por su vida.- Entonces lo dejé pasar.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Frank, qué se jalaba el cabello yendo de un lado al otro para intentar serenarse mientras maldecía en su lengua natal.

No era un buen momento para recibir visitas, pero no tenía más opción que atender al tipo, que si había ido hasta ahí era solo por motivos de fuerza mayor. Además de que era difícil de tratar.

-Está en el vestíbulo.-Le informó Mark al ver su intención de ir con él.

Antes de salir Frank se dirigió a los que estaban presentes.

-Enciendan esas putas máquinas y ayudenle a este idiota a rapar a la ramera. -Señaló a Marie, quien temblaba del miedo y sin poder protestar y al mismo tiempo a Bob, con cara de sufrimiento- La quiero totalmente desnuda, sin un solo pelo. Y si trata de resistirse de nuevo, ya saben qué hacer. ¡Lo quiere por las malas! ¡Será por las malas!

Azotó coléricamente la puerta al salir, dejando atrás las risillas malvadas y el ruido de la maquinaría.

.

.

 **Notas de autor.**

 _ **¡Volvemos a las andadas!**_

 _ **Vale, creo que fue suficiente por hoy ,¿No?**_

 _ **Hay varios puntos interesantes en este capítulo ,referencias y equilibrio en los arcos argumentales pero hoy solo voy a referirme a la sección de Frank.**_

 _ **Vemos más sobre su estilo de vida y sobre su conducta pero lo que más me interesa rescatar es el asunto de su identidad. Hay algo curioso en esto y es que da la impresión que Frank tiene más de una personalidad , mas aclaró que no es así, que sólo tiene diferentes identidades para relacionarse con terceros. ¡Incluso finge ser un subordinado más del clan! Ya lo vimos en el capítulo anterior y en este ¡y sí! Es un detalle (Un truco) importante . Puede ser que Frank apareciera en alguna parte fuera de su sección regular y no lo hayamos notado, como una trampilla de la narrativa peroooo no es algo que sea relevante ahora mismo. A su debido tiempo lo revelaré y cuando dé el capítulo de referencia dirán "Sos una desgraciada Miss Fenton , ¡Cómo no lo vi antes! " jajaja Al igual que muchas otras cosas que se harán notar más adelante. ¡Pero vamos, que de otra forma, esto no sería de Maestros del engaño!**_

 _ **Volviendo a Frank, otra cosa sobre él, (A mi parecer ,fascinante) es su cualidad empática para entender y reconocer los sentimientos de otros. Creo que sólo Judy,Rob y él tienen esa clase de tacto emocional. Solo que a diferencia de los primeros, Frank no se compadece ni trata de ayudar, sino que lo usa a su favor para herir y suscitar miedo como parte de su sociopatía. Me gusta eso aunque lo convierta en un personaje despreciable. ¡Es genial! :p Sí, se vale odiarlo al hijo de *#! (Más de lo que él se autodesprecia y odia xD) pero también se vale comprenderlo , sufre mucho también :'3 (Créanme, Frank no es el peor de los zorros)**_

 _ **Y por cierto, el detalle de su afición a los crucigramas no es algo que se me haya ocurrido esporádicamente sino que es , de hecho, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Soy aficionada a hacerlos donde quiera que vaya todas las mañanas :3 Me pareció que le daría un matiz más claro a su personalidad, que también lo hace ver como un zorro de gustos simples y en el fondo, como un simple chico introvertido ¡Que sé yo! Se me ocurren muchas tonterías xD**_

 _ **Eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38.**

 **Cypress Groove Lane.**

-Entonces, ¿Cuál dices que es tu nombre?-Le preguntó Rob a la chica sentada a su lado en el asiento de adelante, guiándolos por el camino. Judy iba atrás.

-Becky.-Dijo, pasando la vista de una en una las casitas rusticas detrás de la cortina de polvo que levantaba el auto al avanzar sobre el camino de tierra-Ya sabes, de Becca que es también de Rebecca. Skye dice que escogió ese nombre para mi, porque era el de una princesa que vio en un programa de televisión. No sé que signifique pero ella me dijo que…

-Esto es una terrible idea.-Le murmuró a Judy mientras la adolescente hablaba y hablaba.

-¿Tienes algo mejor?-Judy tampoco estaba tan convencida de seguirla pero creyó en ella cuando se ofreció a llevarlos, de buena voluntad, con Honey. No tenían nada que perder al hacerle caso, ni siquiera había intentado nada raro, solo era una pequeña y sencilla vulpina gris. Claro que ella ya había aprendido la lección acerca de la apariencia dócil de los cachorros pero esa niña en particular le inspiraba confianza aparte de su expresión jovial y alegre, parecida a la suya en sus días buenos.

Rob no opinaba lo mismo.

Simplemente era una locura seguirle la corriente a una enérgica zorrita veloz que no tendría más de 15 años y que hablaba tan rápido que lo mareaba. Incluso le había confundido con la dirección un par de veces dando vueltas entre calles en la misma región.

-Además, es la única que quiso ayudarnos.-Agregó la coneja, sintiendo que esa era una razón suficiente para continuar bajo su guía, aun si ya habían recorrido varias cuadras sin detenerse y aunque pareciera que la chica estaba tan perdida como ellos dos. – Es increíble que nos echaran de esa casa de esa forma, más cuando está en juego la vida de Finnick y Skye.-Recordó con pesar.- ¡Acaso no le importa!

-¿Habla de Beth?-Por primera vez dio muestras de escuchar lo que hablaban los dos, girando hacia Judy.-A ella si le importa y mucho, solo estaba molesta y como es demasiado orgullosa jamás pediría ayuda, menos a la policía. -Becky lo había visto y escuchado todo y cuando supo que su _mamá_ estaba en problemas no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Sabía que Judy era policía, una muy conocida y además gentil, así que, en su inocencia, estaba segura que le devolvería un favor por otro: La dirección de Honey por el rescate de Skye. Era lo justo. – Pero yo no soy así, quiero que Skye regrese, la extraño.

No dijo más, visiblemente triste.

Rob y Judy compartieron miradas por el retrovisor, comprendiendo lo que la había motivado a ayudarles.

Judy que sabía cuál era su deber y no faltaría a él nunca: Encontraría la manera de dar con la zorra y con Finnick también, se lo debía a ellos, a su sentido de responsabilidad y a Becky y sus hermanos.

-Gira al llegar al semáforo y luego sube…50 metros al Oeste- Señaló la siguiente interjección haciendo que volviera su atención a ella y no a Judy.

-¿Segura?-Le preguntó guardando la calma solo con imaginar que volvería a equivocarse.

-Sip. Estamos cerca.

Hizo lo que le mandó, subiendo y dando vuelta, entrando a una nueva ruta. Ésta era menos transitada pero con igual o más cantidad de madrigueras.

-Oye Becky.-La aludida se volvió hacia Judy, de pronto curiosa.- ¿Sabes porque Beth no dejó que Honey se quedara en tu casa? Pensé que era amiga de la familia.

-Oh…bueno, si lo es.- Respondió como si recién se enterara de ese detalle.-Es solo que…creo que a Beth no le agrada mucho pero no dice nada delante de Skye porque sabe que son amigas de muchos años. Quizá solo esta celosa de su amistad. Siempre es así con todos. -Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Judy lo meditó un poco y luego le dio la razón. Ni siquiera sabía porque había cuestionado sobre eso, no significaba nada.

-Sí, puede ser.

-Para mí tiene sentido, todas están locas.-Confesó Rob de pronto, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento.- No le agrado a ninguna y esa Honey parece que quiere fulminarme cada vez que me ve y ni sé por qué.

Y pensar que tendría que soportarla ahora que se quedarían con Nick en su casa. Debía ser muy paciente o no lo lograría.

-Pues a mí me caes bien.-Dijo la pequeña vulpina con gentileza. -No le conocía pero le parecía buen zorro.-Y además creo que eres algo…guapo.- Y uno muy penoso, pues cuando dijo eso último medio en broma/ medio en serio, él se avergonzó mucho, sin despegar los ojos de la calle.

- _Dios_ …

Judy también lo notó y sonrió apenas, con algo de afecto, concordando con la chica en silencio.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo para romper el silencio cuando Becky la interrumpió.

-¡Aquí!- Exclamó la kit cuando reconoció la zona, señalando delante suyo de un salto.- ¡Es por aquí!

-¿Sí?- Rob bajó la velocidad poco a poco mientras se fijaba en las casitas de lo que era un barrio pobre y del que no se extrañó para nada. Aparcó en la orilla.

Al contrario de Judy, acostumbrada a la _riqueza_ de Las Madrigueras, que nunca había estado en una colonia marginal. Disimuló bien su sorpresa y solo se limitó a juzgar la carencia y el mal estado, casi tan malo como la verdadera cuidad sobre Cypress Groove Lane. Esos eran arrabales. Con caminos de tierra marcados a la fuerza por el paso de alguno que otro auto y las chozas una sobre otra desde puntos altos. Y ni hablar del aire y la poca luz que apenas alcanzaba a asomarse desde la superficie.

Los zorros debían acostumbrarse a vivir en esos lugares, después de todo, eran como enormes madrigueras donde sus habilidades naturales les permitían adaptarse a la humedad caliente o a la parcial oscuridad.

Desde esa perspectiva, quizá no la pasaban tan mal viviendo así.

-Vamos, estamos cerca. –Becky se desabrochó el cinturón y corrió fuera del carro, impetuosa e imperativa.

-¡Espera!- Judy la imitó, seguida de Rob.

Y cuando los dos salieron detrás de ella, la kit ya se había metido en una alameda, corriendo de prisa.

-Genial…-Soltó Rob, resoplando al saber lo que les esperaba.

La coneja ignoró a su compañero y se dispuso a perseguir a la chica, jalándole de la muñeca para no perderle el rastro.

Becky no fue muy lejos, solo viró subiendo y subiendo en lo que parecía un laberinto de angostos pasillos entre las casitas sin resbalar con la soltura de la tierra ni una sola vez.

Rob y Judy acortaron distancia, aunque el zorro no corría tan rápido como ellas logró alcanzarles el paso hasta que llegaron al principio de una cima de escalinata de piedra. Rob tomó el aire que le faltaba e hizo amago de su cansancio, no quería parecer debilucho ante la destreza física de Judy, que sin problemas corrió y saltó de dos en dos los peldaños.

-¡Es por aquí!- Repitió Becky cuando vio a Judy casi a su lado y Rob, bastante atrás. En lugar de subir el resto lo que hizo al llegar al rellano fue girar a su diestra.

Bajó el ritmo a mitad del tramo, en medio de más cuartos de habitación, y finalmente frenó.

-¿Llegamos?-Preguntó Judy, menos agitada de lo que se veía a la zorrita, que si jadeaba, apoyándose sobre sus muslos para recuperar el aliento.

-Justo ahí.-Ella asintió, apuntando un pasillo corto frente a ella.

-Bien.

Rob llegó un poco después, mientras la coneja miraba a la kit ir y tocar en una de las puertas, la cuarta a la izquierda. De madera y sencilla, con una pequeña lámpara fundida en el umbral.

-Ca…carajo…-Sintió que le daría un infarto, hacía mucho no corría de esa manera-… ¿Cómo demonios… subieron a Nick… hasta aquí? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, intentando respirar con normalidad otra vez inhalando profundo.

Su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando al quinto toque de la chica se escuchó un sonido metálico a un lado de la casa.

-Vengan conmigo.

Ambos obedecieron con cautela, rodeando la morada y ahí vieron una sospechosa cúpula de hierro que sobresalía del suelo.

-¿Qué es?-Judy se aproximó con curiosidad y Rob dos pasos antes de ella de forma protectora.

Tenía una manija circular que comenzó a moverse en el sentido de las manecillas de reloj, rechinando hasta que llegó al tope.

Era una compuerta y cuando se abrió totalmente, Honey asomó la cabeza.

Becky sonrió feliz, al igual que Judy con sus ojos brillantes y Rob, él tenía una expresión desencajada.

-Esto es broma, ¿no?- Parpadeó varias veces, asimilando todo.

-¡Oficial Hopps!-Le saludó la tejón irradiando felicidad al verla, tanto que tiró la puertecilla hacia atrás para poder verlos mejor. -¡Esta aquí! Ya era hora, tenía miedo de que no nos volviéramos a ver… ¡Vamos, pasen!-Bajó al agujero oscuro por la escalera con cuidado, invitándolos a pasar. - Nick está aquí también.

Honey Bagder vivía en un bunker.

La pasaba más tiempo ahí adentro que en su casa al lado del mismo y por eso no era de extrañar que hubiera elegido ese lugar para atender a Nick los primeros días mientras se recuperaba.

Becky fue la primera en seguir a la tejón, muy entusiasmada. Judy después y Rob de último, para nada convencido pero aun así lo hizo.

-Cierra bien antes de bajar, zorro.- Pidió, pasando a través de unas cortinas.

-Vaya…-Judy se quedó sorprendida al ver el lugar, un amplio y frio cubículo subterráneo hecho de puro metal, incluso el piso lo era.

-Esto es genial…-Susurró la chica, que nunca había entrado. Skye nunca se lo había permitido.

Rob saltó justo detrás de ella y también se impresionó.

-Wow…esto es muy, muy loco. Como una de esas películas tétricas de científicos locos.

¿Cuál era la diferencia, tratándose de Honey?

-Sí que lo es.- Concordó la coneja, fijándose en todos los trastos y cosas acumuladas por todas partes y en la fila de bombillos que alumbraban el camino. Vio la silueta de Honey al otro lado de la tela blanca. –Nick…

Judy avanzó, apartando la cortina corrediza y entonces lo vio.

El zorro estaba recostado en una litera pequeña en comparación con su cuerpo, conectado a una vía de suero colgada en una barra sobre su cabeza. Tenía el pecho descubierto y parchado justo donde la bala lo había herido y donde Honey le hizo suturas.

-Nick.-Rob soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a su amigo nuevamente pero no dio un paso más para acercarse.

-¿Él esta…?- Judy solo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, con ambos zorros a cada lado. Conmocionada por el cuadro al mismo tiempo que estaba feliz de que él estuviera ahí, aunque apenas se notara que respiraba.

-Dormido.-Les tranquilizó saber eso.-Todavía esta delicado pero fuera de peligro. Solo necesita sanar, mientras, es mejor mantenerlo sedado.

-¿Puedo?-Señaló la banca al lado de la cama.

-Claro, oficial.

-Judy, por favor.- Pidió la coneja con una sonrisa.

-Sí…Judy…-Honey contuvo la risilla, dándose vuelta, emocionada por el pase de confianza.

No todos los días un ídolo permitía esos tratos con uno.

Y cuando Judy se aproximó a Nick para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura y se apartó de Rob, el trepador sintió un vacío extraño. Ella volvía a volcar toda su atención hacia el pelirrojo y de alguna forma se sintió desplazado y algo torpe.

Becky también se alejó de él, interesada en lo que hacía Honey.

-Eeehmm…-Carraspeó, llamando la atención de las tres.-…Bueno, ahora que sé que Nick está bien, yo…quisiera…saber dónde está el cuerpo de Terry, mi amigo. –Se dirigió a la tejón.- Para darle sepultura.

-Oh, bueno las chicas se lo llevaron hace rato, junto con el de Pam.-Explicó.

-¿Sabes a dónde? Quisiera ir a buscarlas.

-Sí, hacia el sur, como a tres kilómetros. Es bastante apartado, supongo.

-Bien. Iré…iré a buscarlas. -Eso era mejor que quedarse a contemplar como cuidaban a Nick.- Vuelvo más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta.

-¡O mejor no!-Le gritó Honey cuando lo escuchó subir las escaleras.-¡Mejor no regreses!

Negando en modo de reproche, Judy fue tras Rob.

-¡Rob, espera! –Lo vio arriba, listo para irse.-Pero si vas a volver, ¿no?

Aún tenían que pensar en el asunto de Skye y Finnick.

-Claro.-Sonrió él, melancólico.- No tardo.

.

.

 **Distrito Forestal.**

-Qué extraño…-Murmuró Skye para sí, mirando detenidamente su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó con interés Henry, al verla tan concentrada y contrariada.

Poco tiempo después de su altercado verbal ninguno de los dos zorros volvió a hablar. Era un hecho que ya no tenía caso seguir discutiendo ni acusándose entre sí por lo que había ocurrido, que ahora lo único que tenía importancia era saber que eran prisioneros y que probablemente morirían ahí encerrados. Mejor era guardar energías y pensar en una forma de escapar, aunque sería muy difícil estando encadenados de manera que apenas si podían moverse.

Eso sí, que ya no quisiera pelear más no significaba que Skye deseaba entablar amistad con ese desaliñado y cínico tipo.

Ella no le respondió, en lugar de eso siguió estudiando su brazo. La manga de su gabán negro estaba rota pero podía ver a través de ella el músculo vendado con gasa apenas manchada de sangre seca.

-Oh…-Henry lo recordó enseguida, riendo apenado. Él le había disparado justo en ese sitio como un tiro de advertencia. En su defensa, en ese momento no sabía que se trataba de una chica, de una chica tan guapa. Ella bufó al oír su suspiro aprensivo. -Eso sí lo siento, Maggie.

-Ya te lo dije antes, ¡no me llames así!

-¿Entonces cómo?-No entendía como no le gustaba un nombre tan dulce, combinaba con ella…cuando no parecía que quería eliminarlo de la faz de la Tierra.

Skye enmudeció un segundo, estudiándolo con menos cautela de la debida. Parecía que su interés por ella no pasaba de ser genuino e inocente. Así que cedió por un breve instante.

-Skye.

Ese era el seudónimo que había escogido cuando inició su carrera criminal y nada más que Finnick y Terry conocían su nombre real, ahora solo Finnick.

-¿Skye?-Hizo una mueca de desagrado.-No me gusta. Maggie es mejor.

-Tu opinión no me interesa. –Ahí murió su pase de confianza, ignorándolo para volver al asunto de su herida vendada.

-Yo soy Heinrich.-Le dijo, llamando su atención aunque Skye solo levantó las orejas.-Heinrich Landswing. Pero solo dime Henry, es mi nombre artístico.

-¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese?-Se burló, sonriendo por primera vez.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Soy alemán… O eso creo, esa fue la primera lengua que aprendí a hablar. Henry es mejor.

-Si tú lo dices. –A ella no le interesaba nada sobre él.

O eso le hacía creer.

Lo cierto es que lo encontraba atractivo y misterioso y eso sí era una novedad. Nunca le habían gustado los zorros, ella solo tenía ojos y corazón para Jack Savage, por más extraño que pareciera. Y Henry, más que gustarle le desagradaba, así que no cedería a esa clase de pensamientos por ningún motivo...o al menos lo intentaría.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- Él seguía viéndola, como tratando de averiguar en qué pensaba.- ¿Por qué te curarían el brazo si tarde o temprano van a liquidarnos? Digo, yo hubiera dejado que te desangraras hasta morir o hasta…-Skye le regaló otra mirada asesina así que se calló, riendo a lo bajo por su torpeza. Ese era su mayor defecto, hablaba demasiado y ella comenzaba a irritarse por ello.- jeje lo siento.

Pero también hizo una buena pregunta y una con un significado igual de extraño y contraproducente. No tenía mucho sentido pero, ¿Qué cosa tenía sentido en esa situación?

-¿O es que conoces a esta gente?- Tampoco se quedaba callado por mucho tiempo, no hasta saciar su curiosidad.- ¿Cómo alguna especie de secuestro por venganza?

-¡Claro que no! Nunca había visto a estos sujetos en mi vida. –Ella era la primera sorprendida en todo ese asunto.- Pero ese sujeto…-Reflexionó, recordando lo último que había vivido la noche anterior.- _Él_ dijo algo sobre que llegaban a acabar un trabajo a…a la mansión y que nosotros ya lo habíamos hecho.

-Pues dudo que se refiriera al clan polar, nosotros solo estábamos ahí por las joyas.

Eso era todo lo que Henry sabía de ese trabajo para el Terror Helado.

-Ni a nosotros.

-¿Entonces si no iban ni por ustedes, ni por nosotros…por quién?

La vulpina no dijo nada, solo trataba de unir piezas en su mente con lo poco que sabía.

" _ **Pues las joyas no estaban ahí cuando llegamos"**_ Entonces Skye cayó en cuenta de otro detalle de inmediato, abriendo los ojos con extrema sorpresa.

-…Los cadáveres en el sótano.-Murmuró. Asombrada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

¡Claro!

Esa tercera banda había estado en la Mansión Rey mucho antes de que ellos planearan ir a ella. Asesinaron a los felinos que custodiaban la casa y luego tomaron las joyas. ¡Ellos las tenían!

Posiblemente, para acabar el trabajo y eliminar la escena pensaron en destruir la residencia. Solo que no contaban con que ellos estarían ahí.

Skye se echó a reír de la pura emoción de haber descubierto todo. O al menos una parte de todo el enigma. Y también pensó que así debía sentirse Jack cada vez que formulaba una teoría convincente.

-Okey… ahora actúas raro.-Henry seguía en blanco. Y sospechaba que así se quedaría, ya que seguro la zorra no le diría nada de lo que sabía.- ¿De qué cadáveres hablas?

Así que no había perdido la oportunidad de cobrar su parte del trato con Nick, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ese agujero.

-Nada de tu incumbencia…- Le miró con recelo.- ¿Acaso alguna vez dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa? Para ser un zorro del Terror Helado eres muy metiche.

Conocía la fama de los suyos.

-No, nunca.-Sonrió.- Y no soy "un zorro del Terror Helado", soy yo solamente. No trabajo para nadie que no sea yo mismo y si acepto, es solo porque me conviene.

Henry solo le era fiel a un amo: El dinero.

Y ocasionalmente, a las rubias.

Al decir eso, ella levantó una ceja, interesada en su manera de pensar y en su carácter, tan parecido al suyo. Cada vez le costaba menos sentir apatía hacia él. Y ver esas semejanzas le hizo encaminar sus pensamientos en las joyas de nuevo.

Sabía que por sí sola le sería difícil huir de ahí, buscar a Finnick y a las joyas, especialmente al desconocer lo que habría en la superficie y con quienes podía toparse. Pero quizá con ayuda podría conseguirlo.

Observaba a Henry mientras pensaba en ello, imaginando las posibilidades que podría tener con un tipo como él a su servicio. Skye suponía que también deseaba escapar y que además, podría interesarle ganar algo de dinero después de perder su paga con el Terror Helado.

Lo único que debía preocuparle era que él no tratara de embaucarla luego o peor, de asesinarla, aunque se viera como un zorro flojo y desaliñado no había que olvidar que era un mercenario peligroso. Debía ser cautelosa y no permitirle ninguna oportunidad.

Estrechó la mirada entorno a él y como parecía absorto con la vista hacia el suelo frente a él. Ella se fijó en lo que veía con tanta saña y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio cómo alzó una pata, listo para atacar.

-¡Te tengo…!- Exclamó al tiempo que dejó caer su pata contra el fango de olor nauseabundo, aplastando una cucaracha que se servía de las sobras podridas que estaban cerca.

Su movimiento hizo que toda la porquería se elevara en una explosión, salpicándole a él y a Skye.

-¡Aaaahhggg!-Se quejó ella.- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, pedazo de…?! No…

Sin asco alguno, Henry tomó al insecto aplastado entre sus dedos y con una flexibilidad increíble la acercó a su boca al inclinarse y lo partió en dos de un mordisco.

-No lo puedo creer.- La pobre zorra se puso verde de las náuseas, con el estómago revuelto pero conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él al ver su cara de asco, masticando el resto.-Se llama supervivencia. No he comido nada desde ayer.

Aunque su pequeño bocadillo tampoco le había aplacado el hambre.

-Eres el ser más…-Sintió que algo subió por su garganta.-…más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida.

-Bah, no es para tanto, burguesita. He comido cosas peores, mucho peores. Hace unos años estaba en el norte, en una…

-Cállate. No me digas, no quiero saber.- Hasta tembló en un escalofrío.

Henry solo se encogió de hombros, rasgándose el pecho distraídamente con la misma pata trasera.

¡Era un maldito fenómeno! Pero aun así, Skye estaba sorprendida, y un poco inquieta.

-¿Cómo, cómo puedes hacer eso?

-¿Eh?- Se detuvo.-Oh… ¿Esto? No es nada. De chico me crié en un circo rodante, aprendí algunas cosas, como contorciones y esas cosas inútiles.-Explicó sin mucho ánimo. No le gustaba recordar esa triste y cruel etapa de su vida siendo un fenómeno de exhibición.

Eso explicaba como había sido capaz de columpiarse en aquellas lianas para llegar hasta ella, la noche anterior.

Dejando aparte lo desagradable que era, Skye se convenció de que definitivamente ese habilidoso zorro de hule podía ser su boleto de salida.

-¿No te convenció?-Le dijo, regresándola a la realidad.- ¿O es que acaso te gusto?

-¡¿Qué?!-Gruñó, un poco sonrojada.

-Solo digo, llevas todo el rato mirándome de forma insistente. –Ella solo abrió la boca para negarlo pero no lo logro.- No es que me moleste, claro.

-No digas estupideces.-Atajó al fin.- ¡¿Ves es que pueda ver otra cosa si eres lo único que tengo enfrente?! Por desgracia…-murmuró entredientes.

-Es curioso.-Sonrió, galante.-Yo opino lo contrario: Hace mucho que no veo una belleza como tú.

Para tener solo un ojo, Henry le regaló la mirada más intensa que hubiese recibido nunca de parte de algún macho.

-¡Aaahg! Por favor, me harás vomitar de verdad esta vez- Él solo se echó a reír de buen humor. Skye sonrió apenas un poco. Normalmente nadie reía con sus comentarios groseros. - Solo pensaba…- Al volver a cruzar una mirada con él, de alguna forma, se sintió cohibida.-Solo pensaba en cómo salir de aquí y en sí podrías serme útil para algo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, sí, también quisiera largarme de este agujero y tampoco me gustaría dejarte aquí pero… eso depende de una cosa, linda.

-¿De qué?

-¿De _cómo_ podrías pagarme?

Skye se quedó perpleja ¿Acaso estaba insinuando…?

¡Ese degenerado!

Se puso roja, pero esta vez de la rabia.

-Tú, hijo de… ¡Te pagaré con dinero, por supuesto!

-Mmmm…y solo por curiosidad, ¿De dónde sacaras dinero?

-Que eso no te preocupe.-Le dijo ella con firmeza y convicción.-Solo ayúdame a escapar y te lo recompensare bien.

Estudió su propuesta con detalle. Henry ya no tenía nada más que perder, así que no estaría mal probar suerte de nuevo con la bella dama gruñona. Fuera verdad o no lo que decía Skye, le bastaba como pago el conservar la vida.

Sonrió coquetamente.

-Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer de aquí a una hora así que... ¿Qué tienes en mente, Maggie?

.

.

Finn sintió dolor.

Una punzada aguda a cada lado de las costillas que llegó a intensificarse con una fuerte opresión inducida.

La molestia hizo que saliera de su estado de inconciencia pero solo el hormigueo incómodo en dicha zona fue lo que lo hizo despertar, abriendo los ojos de golpe y, casi de inmediato, atrapando en un rápido movimiento al causante de su malestar: Unas garras.

-¡No!- Algo desorientado, forcejeó con las zarpas todo lo que pudo para defenderse, más cuando quiso incorporarse.

-¡No, alto por favor! ¡Te vas a lastimar!

Esas palabras, saliendo de una voz femenina fueron lo suficientemente inquietantes para que dejara de moverse y se fijara en el rostro felino que lo observaba con aprensión maternal.

-¿Qué diantres…?-Finnick pestañó varias veces para asegurarse de no estar delirando. Tal era el grado de confusión que le soltó de las muñecas y la dejó libre.

Era una alta y robusta señora pantera de ojos muy verdes y brillantes.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien…solo cálmate. –Retrocedió ella, dándole su espacio.

-¿Qué…cómo…?-Apenas recuperaba el aliento de la fuerte impresión que se llevó. Frunció el ceño al levantarse un poco, serio. – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde carajo estoy?

-Vaya…-Exhaló hondo, ignorando sus preguntas y dándose la vuelta para recoger varias toallas y frasquitos que tenía en una bandeja al lado del diván.-Solo fue un pequeño susto.

No dijo más, simplemente tomó la charola y la llevó hasta una mesa cercana.

El zorro la siguió con la vista con total desconfianza y mucha confusión, notando que desechaba en un botecillo las telas manchadas de sangre. Por pura inercia bajó los ojos a su propio abdomen, enterándose así que el dolor y la presión que sintió al despertar se debía a una serie de vendajes de gaza alrededor de todo su tronco, donde la felina le había curado las heridas hechas por el otro cánido la noche anterior.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente. Algo ahí no concordaba con su último recuerdo: Una emboscada, Skye, un disparo punzante y un zorro encapuchado inclinándose hacia él con su propio bate en alto.

¿Lo habían secuestrado?

Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta a su extravío pero el lugar no era más que una simple habitación casi vacía.

Se dio cuenta, para acrecentar su inquietud, que la puerta estaba abierta.

No estaba maniatado, ni tampoco estaba custodiado por otros. Solo estaban esa pantera y él. Giró el cuerpo para sentarse al borde del diván, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido y que ella lo notara.

-Harry te trajo hasta aquí, junto con tus otros amigos. –Le dijo, aun de espaldas a él cuando percibió que se movió.

-¿Harry?-Tanta confusión y misterio comenzaba a impacientarlo, sin embargo, era consiente que era mejor no actuar de forma precipitada hasta que todo se fuera aclarando. Era evidente que no estaba en una situación hostil ¡Seguía vivo y libre! Era obvio que no.

La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-¿Y quién demonios es ese tal Harry?-Inquirió de mala manera.

- _Yo._

Las largas orejas del fénec se elevaron cuando la voz a sus espaldas se hizo presente, obligándole a girarse.

La silueta en las sombras del umbral se aproximó con pasos suaves, apenas tocando el suelo, hasta que se dejó ver con nitidez.

Era una zorra ártica.

Fue inevitable que Finnick no se fijara primero en sus largas y atléticas piernas, en su mini-short de talle alto marcando su cintura y el topless realzando su modesto busto. Llevaba encima un gabán ancho que no perturbaba en nada su curvilínea figura.

¿Cómo es que _Harry_ era un nombre para una hembra como ella?

Era un poco extraño pero no tanto como la sensación de familiaridad que se apoderó de Finn cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la luz y la vio a la cara: Ojos serenos tan azules que se distinguían violetas, en un rostro de rasgos taciturnos, casi melancólicos que hacía juego con su voz. Su cabello estaba trenzado al estilo masculino de los zorros árticos y dos enormes platones dorados colgaban de sus orejas.

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa al notar ese último detalle. Reconociendo el significado, después de todo, Finn era lo suficientemente viejo como para no saberlo.

Y le bastó ese rápido análisis para reconocerla.

Era _el_ sujeto que los había emboscado en la mansión Rey y el último rostro que había visto esa noche.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Saludó la otra a la recién llegada, cortando la conexión visual de ambos cánidos.

-Fui a buscar las fotografías. Había olvidado donde las había guardado.

-Pues llegas justo a tiempo acaba de despertar.

-Lo veo. Qué bueno.- Se acercó a él con prudencia y Finn se puso en guardia enseguida.- Soy Harrieth Lauren. – Le dijo la hembra, sin ceder a los ojos castaños y acusadores de Finnick.-Es un gusto conocerte, formalmente…-Le tendió la pata para que la estrechara, esperando a que le dijera su nombre, pero Finn la rechazó, tomando su camisa y bajando de un salto del diván. No sería de su misma estatura pero con su porte le dejaba ver que él no era ningún debilucho, al menos de carácter.

-Sí, ya te recuerdo.-Le dijo, abotonándose la camisa y cuidando de no lastimarse. Pues aun con el vendaje, le ardían las heridas.- Finnick.- Contestó con frialdad.- A secas.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

-Y lamento lo del golpe en la cabeza…- Se disculpó, cumpliendo con dote de cortesía.

-¿Dónde está la zorra?-Preguntó refiriéndose a Skye para evadir la ridícula disculpa, No se fiaba mucho de ese lugar, mucho menos de esa gente.

-Tu amiga está bien.-La pantera se dio vuelta hacia él, rodeándole distraídamente.- ¿Cierto Harry?

-Se lo encargue a Sib y a Mariah.-Finnick asintió, creyéndole. Tenía una forma tan educada para hablar que era difícil que no sonara honesta.- Y de tu otro _amigo_ también.

-¿Ese tipo?- El zorro moreno hizo una mueca.- Íbamos a matarlo, hasta que llegaron ustedes.

-Lo sé. Los detuve de hacerlo.

Finnick solo se cruzó de brazos, obstinado e impaciente. Ya que no era de los que le gustara entablar conversaciones y menos con desconocidos y menos aún con hembras.

Si estaba ahí, ileso y sin ataduras, era por una buena razón. ¡Y quería saber cuál!

Harry entendió el mensaje y sin ánimos de darle más vueltas al asunto rebuscó algo en el forro de su gabardina.

-Esto.-Finn miró extrañado la carta de fotografías de papel que la rubia le extendió. Con algo de curiosidad pero con cautela las tomó para saber de qué se trataba.- ¿Ese de ahí eres tú, no es así?

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal al verse en las imágenes un poco borrosas, en diferentes ángulos y distintas zonas de la concurrida ciudad junto a…

-¿De dónde…?

-¿Y ese que está a tu lado es Nick Wilde, cierto?- Le dio un par de golpecitos al papel justo encima del sujeto.

A juzgar por la expresión de él no había necesidad de que lo afirmara.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa discreta. ¡Finalmente, su búsqueda había acabado!

-¡Lo sabía!- La hembra mayor no pudo contener la emoción, entrelazando los dedos en un gesto esperanzado.- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Es él! Los fénec son fáciles de reconocer y ese de ahí ¡Es Nick!

-Ni yo creía que tales casualidades pudieran suceder.-Harry aún estaba sorprendida y feliz, jamás pensó que llegaría a toparse con algún conocido del famoso Nick, menos de esa manera, menos el mismo día que fueron a recuperar su mercancía.

-Hay que decirle a Josh ¡De inmediato! , ¡Finnick!-Exclamó, abalanzándose sobre él, que no acababa de entender nada. Y le apretó los hombros para enfatizar. -Tienes que decirme donde está, ¡¿Dónde está Nick?!

Ante esa cercanía, Finn reaccionó. ¡Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía!

-No, no…a ver…-Negó, sacudiéndosela de encima con brusquedad y retrocediendo.-No entiendo un carajo. ¿ _Quién_ carajos son ustedes?-Las señaló- ¿Dónde carajo estoy? ¿Y cómo…y como es que conocen a Nick? –Ese era el punto que más lo perturbaba. Hablaban de él como si lo conocieran pero Finn estaba seguro que Nick jamás había mencionado tener relación con nadie parecido a ellas.

-Cierto, primero lo primero.-Respondió la anciana.- Yo soy la señora Moody, la ama de llaves de esta casa. Se puede decir que somos "sirvientas" del patrón, Josh, el pardo.-Ese nombre le sonó ligeramente familiar pero no supo de donde. Finn asintió al comprender, escéptico pero conforme. Aún faltaba lo más importante. -Y en cuanto a de donde conozco a Nick, eso es porque yo soy su madrina...y he estado buscándolo por meses.

Finnick, simplemente, quedó en blanco. Miró a Harry y ésta solo asintió con firmeza, y luego volvió hacia la pantera, que buscaba en él rastros de credibilidad.

Mas el zorro no supo qué decirle ante esa disparatada revelación.

¡¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?!

.

.

 **Isla de Spaatz, Circulo Ártico de Zona Polar.**

Cuando Frank llegó al estudio principal Paul Reedman ya estaba ahí.

Paseaba la mirada por todo el lugar, fijándose en los cuadros de paisajes grises en las paredes igual de sobrias, curioseando los detalles de las discretas esculturas, los sillones, las lámparas y las alfombras, además de las paredes condicionadas con cientos de libros desde lo más bajo del suelo hasta el techo. En general, miraba toda la decoración del lugar, encontrándola muy acogedora y agradable. Nunca había pasado de esa habitación pero cada vez que lo recibían ahí, notaba una cosa nueva o una cosa menos.

-El próximo año haré que instalen en mi despacho un mobiliario como este.- Le dijo a quién estaba detrás de él al sentir la presencia. Más que observar los libros de pasta negra que llegaban a la altura de sus ojos lo que Paul admiraba con un toque delicado era el acabado de madera que poseía el estante cerca del ventanal de tres caras, aunque también reconocía el excelente gusto literario del dueño.-Es hermoso en verdad, espero que al Terror Helado no le moleste que copie su estilo.

Frank estaba en la entrada del salón limpiando la sangre de su hocico con un pañuelo y viendo lo que hacía, cuando Reedman se dio la vuelta para hablarle directamente.

-¡Frank, muchacho!- Saludó con extrema familiaridad, estrechándole la pata al zorro blanco cuando se la tendió de mala gana.- ¡Justo al zorro que quería ver!-Le dijo, palmeando su hombro.

-Sí, es un gusto verte de nuevo.-Sonó tan desinteresado como se sentía por tenerlo ahí. Seguía molesto e irritado, y la presencia del periodista no lo mejoraba mucho. – Solo que lo lamento, pero no es buen momento ahora. Estoy trabajando.

Nada más decirlo, se escucharon lastimeros gritos ahogados de fondo, bastante lejos pero sonoros.

-Se nota que sí.- Sonrió el alce con ojos brillantes e inteligentes, mirando sobre la cabeza de Frank el corredor de dónde provenía el llanto y otros ruidos.- ¿Y en que trabajas exactamente? Si me disculpas la indiscreción... Parece interesante a juzgar el método.- Siempre con su mórbida curiosidad dibujándose en su rostro, lo cual lo hacía verse constantemente ansioso y un tanto perverso.

Tenía un don especial para el habla y aún más para rebuscar información y noticias, mientras más impactantes, mejor. No por nada era el Jefe en redacción del periódico local, "La Nota Glacial".

-Nada que requiera un titular matutino. –Fue la contestación mordaz del zorro, a lo que Reedman se echó a reír.

Por eso le agradaba ese chico. Desde la primera vez que lo había tratado había descubierto que tenía un estatus intelectual tan parecido al suyo que le era fácil seguirle en cualquier malicioso juego de elocuencia.

En cuanto a Frank, jamás se fiaba de nadie. Mucho menos de ese alce, que era hábil para hablar y aún más hábil para descubrir hasta el más recóndito de los secretos. Se consideraba que los zorros eran los mayores maestros del engaño, pero Frank podía hacer una excepción con él, era muy astuto.

-Nunca se sabe. Puede ser que no…-Le ofreció una sonrisa humilde, mas su mirada destellaba retadoramente, incluso complaciente.-… por ahora.

Frank asintió de la misma manera y si no hubiese llevado puestas sus gafas oscuras seguro Paul hubiese visto la misma mirada.

Por años había ocultado su identidad y también la del Terror Helado sin que ni siquiera ese astuto alce lo descubriera, así que sus amables amenazas no lo intimidaban. Al contrario, lo complacía mucho, pues sabía que Reedman lo miraba como un rival y lo respetaba solo por ser él, sin ser consciente de que era el rey de todo Zona Polar.

-Bueno, no quiero quitarte más tiempo amigo mío. -Se paseó por la sala de nuevo, yendo hacia la mesita en medio de los muebles de estar. Se inclinó desde su elevada altura, cuidando de golpear con su galante ornamenta el vidrio de la superficie y tomó de su portafolio unos papeles. Frank se acercó a él.- Me parece que esto le puede interesar a tu jefe.

Frank recibió las hojas con renovado interés. Copias, tres a lo mucho.

-Tengo amigos de la prensa del Centro y a muy tempranas horas me llegó esa información exclusiva. Noticia jugosa sí, pero también muy curiosa. –Frank volvió a verlo confundido y luego a los papeles, leyendo lo que decían. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Reedman pudo ver ese peculiar tono carmesí que pocas veces había observado y que llamaba mucho su atención.- Un reporte sobre una desastrosa disputa en una mansión lujosa de un pueblillo insignificante.- El zorro rubio reconoció el nombre del lugar, había estado ahí varias veces.-Es algo inusual pero lo que realmente me hizo correr desde Ciudadela hasta aquí fue notar la cantidad de zorros polares muertos. Me pregunte, "¿Y qué tal si son zorros de mi buen amigo el Terror Helado? Su clan debe ver esto cuanto antes", me dije. –La expresión de Frank le dijo que estuvo en lo correcto.

Y eso estaba bien. Esperaba que el chico le dijera a su jefe lo que había hecho por ellos, quizá finalmente el Terror Helado le concedería la entrevista que siempre había anhelado. Ese viejo enigmático sería una mina de oro de información. Nadie hasta el momento había logrado saber de él más allá de los rumores. ¡Sería la nota periodística más sensacional jamás hecha!

Solo que esa no sería su oportunidad. Lo intuyó al ver al chico de nuevo, completamente conmocionado.

Según ese reporte entre los individuos fallecidos había 8 zorros árticos. El grupo que acompañaba a Kitty era de 11 y con ella 12.

-Falta un zorro…-Murmuró Frank absortó en las palabras y pensando en cuál de todos los inútiles incompetentes era el que seguía con vida y donde estaría en ese momento. Todo indicaba que habían fracasado como él mismo había creído-…y Kitty.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando leyó el estremecedor número de hembras y perdió el color del rostro. ¿Y si su Kitty estaba entre esa lista?

Arrugó los papeles por ambos extremos sucumbiendo al pánico interno que se apoderó de él cuando la idea de imaginar a su esposa entre los muertos llegó a su cabeza. Y lo peor de todo era que no había nada sobre Nick Wilde o su clan, o la coneja policía. El muy maldito se salió con la suya con ayuda de otro clan, según se intuía al conocerse lo de esas zorras involucradas. ¡Con razón su tío había mencionado que les habían perdido el rastro!

\- ¿Kitty?-Cuestionó el alce de mediana edad.- ¿La dulce señorita que siempre rondaba por aquí? Hace mucho que no la veo.- Paul le daba la espalda, buscando el control remoto de la pantalla T.V. e ignorando la expresión horrorizada de Frank. Y cuando halló el control se giró hacia él: Mudo, pálido y ardiendo de rabia al mismo tiempo.- ¿Te importa si lo enciendo? Me gusta ver la edición de la tarde.

Al hacerlo, saltó a varios canales hasta que se detuvo en uno donde el noticiero de media tarde presentaba un boletín de última hora.

-Ooooh no… ¡Esos hijos de perra!-Maldijo al ver que su " _exclusiva_ " ya no lo era en la televisora ártica. Imágenes de Frost Lagoon pasaban por la pantalla acompañada de la voz de la presentadora- ¡Consiguieron la información más rápido que yo! ¿Ahora como presento esto al periódico como novedad mañana? Menuda mierda...-Bufó.-Bueno, tendré que improvisar un poco.

Improvisar significaba exagerar con una nota amarilla, en realidad. A todos los lectores les gustaba el tipo de contenido escandaloso.

Frank solo se aproximó para escuchar mejor lo que decían, sentándose casi de forma mecánica y aletargada en el sofá con Reedman de pie frente a la pantalla. La noticia era más detallada que los reportes, pues vio la mansión Rey hecha escombros, vio policías y curiosos a montones. También estaba el voceo de testimonios que habían presenciado poca cosa pero que a leguas se notaba que exageraban con lo que decían.

"… _Las autoridades destacaron que la encarnizada persecución dio fin en este delicado punto del pueblo."_ – Mostraron el video de la plaza comercial.- _"como se puede observar, la estructura esta en condición delicada a causa del peso de dos vehículos grandes que se infiltraron en la zona…"_

-Esa…-Frank pareció reconocer la distintiva van de la que pasaban tomas lejanas, jurando que la había visto antes en algún lugar. Pero dejó de pensar en ella cuando vio uno de sus autos y se pasó las garras por el cabello por enésima vez al ver el estado en el que estaba estrellada contra un muro.

"… _Me encuentro aquí con uno de los oficiales a cargo del operativo que se lleva a cabo en este momento, operativo que según tenemos entendido se extenderá por seis horas más para evitar el paso en esta región…"_

-¿Qué cosa hacían ahí ustedes?-Preguntó Reedman a Frank, refiriéndose a su clan.

-Trabajo.- Fue la respuesta.

-Uno muy desastroso, sin duda. – Observó despreocupadamente, pero no ajeno al malestar interno del zorro. Y supo por qué- ¿Y la sexy rubia estaba ahí?

-Sí…

Al pasar los minutos de palabrería entre la entrevistadora y el policía su pesar creció y ni las cifras, ni las perdidas, ajenas o propias, ni siquiera Nick Wilde, todo eso era obsoleto cuando lo único que necesitaba era saber de ella.

"… _-¿Y que nos puede decir de los implicados en esta riña? ¿Hay alguna pista de quienes pudieron ser, los autos por ejemplo?"_

Mark apareció en la sala, sacudiéndose el pelo suelto que tenía pegado en la ropa.

-Señor, ya acabamos. ¿Quiere que me deshaga del carnero también?- El aludido ni siquiera volvió a verlo, concentrado en la pantalla.- ¿Señor?

Frank chistó, acompañado de un tosco ademan: Dirían algo importante.

"… _-Ahora mismo las grúas están en camino para sacar los más rápido posible ambos vehículos antes de que la estructura colapse por completo y poder recolectar más pistas con respecto a sus propietarios. Hasta ahora lo único que se sabe es que podría tratarse de bandas criminales de zorros, sobretodo de suburbios del Centro._ -Informó el oso pardo con total profesionalismo.- _El equipo forense en conjunto con la Central se ocupan de extraer la identificación de al menos la mitad de los cuerpos. Nuestra evidencia más importante es la hembra que encontramos en el desagüe principal y la cual, según testigos, conducía uno de los vehículos y además fue quien se estrelló…"-_ Frank se puso de pie enseguida cuando pusieron fragmentos de video de la Unidad de rescate y las ambulancias custodiadas por la policía mientras cargaban una camilla. No se apreciaba bien de quien se trataba pero él supo quién era.

-Kitty. –Perdió el color de la cara casi al mismo que el aire en sus pulmones, trastabillando de la impresión.- ¡Kitty!

El otro cánido también quedó pasmado al ver las imágenes, enterándose de lo que sucedía. Y Paul era un simple espectador del semblante de Frank, quien parecía que sufriría un infarto. Jamás había visto a un zorro tan transparente como él: La chica debía ser muy importante para él, algo más que una simple amante.

" _-…Presuntamente es una enfermera del Hospital General, reportada como desaparecida en la tarde de ayer y aun no podemos determinar cuál es su relación con la disputa pues fue trasladada de inmediato al hospital en condición delicada…"_

No era ninguna enfermera, era Kitty. ¡Su Kitty!

-Estúpido, estúpido… ¡Mil veces estúpido! ¡Esto no puede ser! – Frank se desesperó más al oír eso último, sintiendo ganas de pegarse tres tiros.- ¡¿Qué cosa te hicieron?! ¡¿Qué cosa te hicieron?! ¡Esto es mi culpa!

-Cálmese señor…-Mark estaba incrédulo, nunca había visto al Terror Helado en un estado como aquel, dando vueltas como fiera enjaulada mientras maldecía y se mecía el cabello con rabia, quitándose las gafas con brusquedad y destruyéndolas entre sus garras al mismo tiempo que rechinaba los dientes y maldecía más, fuera de sí. Aunque lo entendía perfectamente ¡Era de Kitty de quien hablaban! ¡La imparable maestra asesina más letal de todo Zona Polar! Era algo difícil de creer.

-No, no, no… ¡No! , no debí dejarla ir así…si algo le pasa yo…yo…

Pero Frank no escuchaba, no le interesaba escuchar nada ni guardar apariencias, solo quería exteriorizar su ira contra sí mismo, contra Nick Wilde y contra el mundo entero con los puños cerrados hiriéndose con los cristales entre sus dedos.

Su esposa estaba a miles de kilómetros de él, gravemente herida, quizá muriendo y a merced de la policía. No podía quedarse ahí como el maldito cobarde que había sido hasta ese momento con respecto a sus asuntos con los Wilde.

¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Y pronto!

Por su culpa Kitty había salido lastimada y si algo le ocurría a ella, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, agitado y ligeramente extraviado, maquinando ideas, cuando se detuvo.

Se quedó quieto un segundo, recuperando el ritmo cardiaco y giró, dándole lo mismo que conocieran su rostro completamente o el hecho de presenciaran su escena de frustración. Normalmente, esa actitud lo caracterizaba cuando perdía todo rastro de cabalidad, al menos Mark era consciente de ello. Frank cruzó una mirada gélida y no menos repulsiva con Paul a modo de despedida, y éste solo se quedó ahí de pie en el mismo lugar, admirando todos sus gestos con esa repugnante solemnidad suya. Y no pronunció palabra pero comprendió lo que quiso advertirle con esa expresión: Si abría el hocico con algo de lo que había visto ahí, sería lo último que haría en su miserable vida.

-Mark.-Desvió con severidad su atención hacia el otro.

-¿Se-Señor?-Compuso su postura al ver el semblante sombrío de su patrón. Que de un segundo a otro, volvía a ser el Terror Helado.

-Trae el auto, iremos a Zootopia Centro.

-Sí, señor.- Ya esperaba una orden así pero de todas maneras no dejó de sorprenderse por ella. El Terror Helado nunca había salido de sus dominios árticos, era peligroso.

-…Y Mark.-Le dijo deteniéndose de nuevo y delatando su acento. Apenas si se dio cuenta de ello cuando en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que haría a continuación.-…consígueme un zorro, uno que hable ruso.

No dijo más y desapareció del salón con pasos fuertes y más resolución de la que había demostrado en años.

Por Kitty, era capaz de hacer lo que fuera.

 _._

 _._

 **Notas de autor**

 _ **Oficialmente, considerenme una loca jaja**_

 _ **Han salido tremendos giros argumentales que seguro los sacaron de onda ¿no? La verdad, ni sé porque sigo enrollando esta historia ¡A este paso no tendrá fin, joder! xD**_

 _ **Ya, hablando en serio, en la sección de Finn y Skye algunas cosas comienzan a tener más sentido,si retrocedemos algunos capítulos y lo analizamos despacio sí se puede notar la conexión y como encajan bien las piezas. Eso si, aún hay cosas que explicar con detalle pero eso será en el siguiente. No se preocupen. Esto tiene una trama de transfondo que seguro ninguno de ustedes se imagina (*Risa súper malvada y muchas llamas del averno* jajaja)**_

 _ **Ahora, no sé como categorizar la decisión de Frank con respecto a ir por Kitty. Evidentemente "salvar" a su esposa cabe en "una buena acción" y además una muy arriesgada teniendo en cuenta el papel de este zorro en su mundo. No estoy segura, pero hace tiempo que no leo en ninguna historia a un antagonista que se " sacrifique" así, menos que sea por alguien que ame. Se me hace muy interesante y poco convencional ver algo así. ¿Que creen ustedes?**_

 _ **No pueden hacerse una idea de cual es el plan demente de Frank jajaja ¿o si? 7w7**_

 _ **En fin, en otras noticias, les cuento que Maestros del engaño ya esta disponible en Wattpad. Todo este tiempo estuve subiendo la historia a esa plataforma. Solo por si, no sé , a alguien le resulta más cómodo leerla desde ahí.**_

 _ **Busquenme como MissFenton21 ;)**_

 _ **Y eso sería todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo** **39**

 **Distrito Forestal.**

-Esto es muy confuso- Soltó Finn sin salir del estupor.-… ¿Cómo es que usted…como es que usted puede ser madrina de Nick?- Retrocedió mientras negaba.- Esto debe ser una trampa…o un…no lo creo, de verdad.

-Ya sé que suena extraño pero es verdad.-La Sra. Moody se acercó los tres pasos que Finn se alejó. Su voz, que a ratos sonaba entrecortada, ahora se oía tranquila y suave, casi maternal. No parecía tener malas intenciones pero aun así Finnick estaba obligado a desconfiar. La pantera se volvió hacia la otra hembra, quien se mantenía al margen de la situación. –Harry, ¿Traes la carta contigo? Muéstrasela por favor.

Finn solo observó como la zorra obedeció, extrayéndola de su bolsillo y poniéndosela en la pata a la felina.

-Esto me lo envió la madre de Nick, Marie-Claire Wilde, hace unos meses.-Se la extendió a Finnick para que la leyera y se convenciera de que no mentía.-Se comunicó conmigo luego de muchos años, quizá unos 15 años, no lo recuerdo bien.- El fénec tomó el sobre y sacó la hoja.-Necesitaba de nuestra ayuda, por eso se puso en contacto conmigo. – Él comenzó a leer la nota que, efectivamente parecía escrita con la letra de la madre de Nick. Había visto varias de sus cartas las veces que Nick le compartía sus cosas e incluso había leído la que éste le robó a A.R. el día anterior, así que no le fue difícil reconocer el trazo. - ¿Lo ves?

Mientras leía, la expresión ceñuda de Finnick fue cambiando. Y pasó de la confusión y la desconfianza a la sorpresa y la inquietud.

La fecha de la misiva concordaba con poquísima diferencia con la que le envió a A.R. y a Nick.

Y decía lo siguiente:

" _Está todo listo, Flo._

 _Justo como temía, alguien está detrás de mí y sigue tratando de sabotear todo lo que he hecho. Descubrí que el tipo con el que negociaba en realidad quiere estafarme y robar las piedras preciosas. Como te he contado con anterioridad se suponía que solo él y yo lo sabríamos pero por alguna razón, sospecho que se ha aliado con alguien que quiere dañarme. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede antes de que mi marido se enteré de lo que planeó hacer y tomé el asunto en sus patas, por ello no puedo arriesgarme demasiado, así que depósito toda mi confianza, y lo que me queda de fe, en ti y en Josh._

 _Engañé a Rey antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo, el camión llegara a su residencia en Frost Lagoon pero no estaré en su mansión a la hora que acordé con él, así que tienen el camino libre para entrar y robarle todo. Puede que tenga todo el lugar bien protegido, no estoy segura. De cualquier manera he sido lo más discreta posible para que este espía no logré descubrirlo y en su defecto, tampoco A.R. lo haga._

 _Nick no estará ahí porque le envié una carta donde le dejé un mensaje secreto. Sé que mi pequeño es muy listo y lo verá._

 _En caso de que nada de esto funcione y Nick no logré enterarse a tiempo, por favor, búscalo pero no le digas lo que estoy pasando ahora, no quiero que se sienta obligado a buscarme y enfrentar al Gran Clan, ni a Brenn que posiblemente querrá vengarse de mi haciéndole daño cuando sepa todo lo que he hecho a sus espaldas. Eso lo arruinaría todo. Quizá no se acuerde de ti pero estoy segura que te escuchará y creerá. Dale todo el dinero de las joyas, dile que lo necesito lejos de Zootopia, que su vida corre peligro._

 _Para mi puede que sea muy tarde, pero no para mi hijo._

 _Sálvenlo por favor y verás que cumplirá con la parte de mi promesa, te ayudara a liberarte de ese tormento con el que has tenido que cargar todos estos años por mi culpa. Es muy hábil e inteligente, como su padre._

 _Cuento contigo y con Josh, son mi última esperanza._

 _Si acaso no llego a verlos nuevamente, te pido disculpas una vez más y siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes dos, en especial contigo, Flo._

 _Dile a Nick que lo amo, lo amo y lo amo…_

-…y que siempre tuvo razón. Tu amiga incondicional, Marie-Claire." –Concluyó.

Finn se quedó estático.

Con la vista enfocada sobre las letras y tratando de asimilar todo lo que había leído.

-Todo esto…-Dijo, con el boca seca y la voz pesada. Miró a las dos hembras frente a él, mudas. - Todo esto fue una conspiración. Una conspiración de la madre de Nick. Ella…ella nos engañó a todos.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. ¡Todo encajaba!

-No.-Dijo la Sra. Moody, perdiendo la fuerza de su voz una vez más.- Marie solo ocultó la verdad en un intento por salvar a Nick. Siempre ha sido por Nick.

-Ella sabía que ese supuesto espía estaba tras de ella y sus movimientos desde el momento en que se enteró que A.R. la estaba traicionando. No le fue difícil suponer que el espía la delataría con su marido antes de que reuniera el dinero suficiente con la desviación de las ganancias de las joyas con el que huiría.- Le explicó Harry, que conocía la historia desde la primera carta que envió Marie.

-¿Huiría? ¿De quién?

-De su marido, de Brenn, iba a dejarlo. Aunque no nos dijo nunca la verdadera razón.

-Pretendía esconderse en un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarla.-Complementó Moody.- Quería que Nick se fuera con ella, quería que estuvieran juntos de nuevo y así ambos estarían seguros de la ira de el Gran Jefe.

-Solo que no lo logro…-Acabó Finnick, sintiendo tanta rabia por la situación. Por estar ahí y no con Nick para contarle la verdad detrás de todo. Por todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese momento. Y también por la desdichada madre de su amigo.

-No, no lo hizo. –La señora pantera agachó la cabeza con pesar.

.-…porque fue secuestrada.-Ambas lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué dices?- Harry se adelantó.- ¿Secuestrada?

-¡El espía! –Declaró la felina, poniéndose en pie de un salto y perdiendo la calma.

-El Terror Helado.

Por primera vez, la mirada taciturna de la zorra cambió, volviéndose fría. Y Finnick lo notó enseguida, pues toda ella se irguió firmemente. Incluso la Sra. Moody lo hizo, sabiendo la razón.

Conocía al Terror Helado y lo conocía bien.

-¿Estás seguro, Finn?-Preguntó la mayor para romper el pesado silencio.

-Completamente.-Le ofreció la carta de regreso y ella la tomó.-Hace un par de días mis socios y yo encontramos el cadáver de uno de los acompañantes de la Madame en una carretera secundaria a Zona Polar. _**(Léase cap.**_ _ **10**_ _ **)**_. Es evidente que su gente la secuestró pero…

Finnick calló de pronto, al darse cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Pero qué?

Hasta esa nueva revelación Nick y él creían que todo lo del secuestro se debía a que el Terror Helado quería darle una lección al Gran Clan por el negocio de los collares. Y de pronto la Madame y su problema no concordaban.

Finnick las miró a las dos, pensando que debía irse de inmediato a buscar a Nick, quien era a quien de verdad le interesaba toda esa información.

-Tengo que irme.-Les dijo con seriedad.

Avanzó hacia la puerta hasta que Harry interfirió, obstruyendo la entrada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Ella ya no lucía como hace unos minutos, ahora en su rostro solo se veía hostilidad.

-Hazte a un lado.-Finn no se intimidó pese a la altura y porte de la hembra.

-No iras a ninguna parte hasta que aclaremos bien todo esto. Creo que sabes más de lo que aparentas.

-Si así fuera…-Sonrió él.- ¿Crees que se los diría?

-¿Lo quieres por las malas?-Le desafió sin un ápice de fragilidad.

-Atrévete.

Ambos zorros se observaron sin ceder a la voluntad del otro.

-Harry.- La rubia volvió su vista hacia la solemne expresión de la pantera, quien tenía los dedos entrelazados en sinónimo de serenidad: No era así como debían ganarse la confianza del pequeño zorro.-Podrías darme un momento a solas con Finnick, por favor.

La hembra apretó la mandíbula ligeramente, pero obedeció enseguida.

-Claro.

Le dio un último vistazo al arrogante fénec y salió, cerrando la puerta con menos rabia de la que sentía.

-Ella tiene razón, Finnick.- La pantera lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a frente-Por favor, solo tratamos de ayudar a Marie y a Nick, él es tu amigo ¿No es así?

-Socio. No hay amistad entre nosotros dos.

Eran más que eso, eran como hermanos.

-Mentira.-Respondió con convicción. -Creo que te preocupas por él más de lo dices. Creo que quieres ayudarlo, al igual que yo. –Él desvió la mirada, haciendo una ligera mueca de fastidio. Ella sonrió con afecto- ¿Lo ves? Dime todo lo que sabes y yo haré lo mismo luego. Sin tramas ni mentiras.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-Se cruzó de brazos.-Todo esto, ¡este problema! Ha sido por culpa de su madre. Sus engaños nos metieron en problemas a todos. ¡Y de Wilde ni hablar! Si no se hubiera involucrado con…aaahg! No importa, ¡nada importa ya!

Se giró, dándole la espalda. Estaba más que furioso. Se sentía frustrado.

-Finn…-Le llamó con suavidad.-Esto no solo se trata de ellos dos. Si lo que dijo Marie sobre el espía es cierto y lo que dices tú sobre el Terror Helado también lo es, ambos sujetos están detrás de todo esto y tienen a Marie y tienen los collares…algo me dice que debemos hacer algo y pronto. Salvaremos no solo la vida de Nick, sino la de todos los que lo rodean.

El zorro se resistió a escucharla, hasta que mencionó lo de los collares y giró nuevamente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de…? ¿Acaso la Madame te lo dijo?

-Sí, ella me contó a que se dedicaba su hijo.-Explicó.- Y créeme, yo sé lo que es que uno de esos aparatos caigan en patas equivocadas. Y si estoy en lo correcto, quieren a Nick por la misma razón que yo lo necesito.

Finnick no entendió lo que le dijo hasta que vio como la Sra. Moody bajaba el cuello de su suéter de lana. Quedó absorto e incrédulo.

Ella llevaba puesto uno de los collares, casi incrustado en la piel de su cuello.

Un modelo antiguo fabricado por William van Tousse.

-¿Quieres saber quién me hizo esto? -Finnick estaba boquiabierto. -Quizá Marie no tenga una idea de quién es el soplón, pero yo sí.

.

.

Harry se alejó de la habitación a fuertes pisadas. Estaba demasiado molesta como para quedarse a esperar a que el fénec cooperara de buena voluntad y tampoco se hallaba de humor para ver como la vieja pantera trataba de convencerlo.

La mención de su mayor pesadilla la había desestabilizado como pocas veces así que se fue de ahí y decidió vagar por la _casa_ e ir a su lugar favorito. Caminó por los pasillos sin prestar atención a nada, maldiciendo entre dientes y abriendo y cerrando los puños en un intento por canalizar la rabia que sentía. Era una buena manera de tranquilizarse.

Eso hasta que escuchó la molesta vocecilla de Sibyl en la dirección contraria. La topó de frente en compañía de su pareja, Mariah. La zorra rubia de cabello corto parloteaba sin cesar mientras que su compañera, como de costumbre, solo escuchaba. Ambas llevaban consigo unos cubos metálicos.

Harry se detuvo y cruzó los brazos esperando a que se acercaran y la notaran.

-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo?-Dijo gravemente. Bien recordaba haberles pedido que se encargaran de los prisioneros.

Las dos se congelaron en el acto, mirando a la imponente rubia de ojos violetas y su típica postura regia.

-¡Harry!-Sib fue la primera en reaccionar con nerviosismo, ocultando disimuladamente el recipiente. Mariah hizo lo mismo.-Pues…pues hacíamos lo que nos mandaste. ¿Cierto Mariah?

La aludida asintió enérgica.

-Les dije que despertaran a los zorros y les ofrecieran un poco de agua…-Caminó hacia ellas, quietas y sin salida. Miró los cubos inútilmente ocultos-¿Qué llevaban aquí?

-¡N-nada!-Exclamó Sib, temerosa por la presencia de su superior. La segunda al mando después de la Sra. Moody.

Fue en vano, Harry se lo arrebató de un solo tirón, inspeccionándolo.

Y nada más acercarlo, el mal olor a pescado podrido le llegó a la nariz. Parecían las sobras de toda una semana.

-¡Aaahhg! ¡Qué rayos es esto!- Lo apartó enseguida, dándole un mirada de hiel a las dos. Quizá llevaran poco tiempo viviendo en esa casa pero Harry ya las conocía lo suficiente para saber que no eran precisamente buenas. Sobretodo Sib. Estrechó la mirada con desconfianza. -¿Qué le hicieron a los zorros? ¡Te dije que no eran nuestros prisioneros!

-Bueno, verás…-Sib se rió apenada, retrocediendo un par de pasos.-…quizá…puede que se me ocurriera jugarles un pequeña bromita.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, algo así para intimidarlos un poco…-Explicó en tono jocoso pero en la cara de Harry no habían rastros de diversión.- No fue para tanto Harry, solo…

Ella gruñó el doble de malhumorada, haciéndola callar de inmediato.

¡Se comportaban como adolescentes!

-Ve por la escoba.-Le ordenó, aplastando la cubeta contra el cuerpo de Sib y reanudando su camino.

-Pero…

-Cuando regrese quiero que esa fosa este limpia.-Se giró y las vio en la misma posición.- ¡Para ya!- Exclamó demandante, exaltándolas en un brinco.

Las dos se apresuraron a cumplir con la orden y ella sigo su rumbo, aun molesta.

 **Departamento Policial de Zootopia Centro.**

 **Oficina de Jack.**

La última hoja terminó de imprimirse, haciendo un ruido pausado mientras salía con lentitud de la máquina.

Jack estaba justo enfrente de la impresora, girando inconscientemente la silla pero sin ver hacia ella, ya que su atención estaba inmersa en las hojas que leía.

- _Último reporte: Marzo, 29. Veinticinco kilos de cocaína en paquetes de diez unidades._ \- Leyó, subrayando la fecha con un marcador.

Cada vez que observaba alguna descripción interesante conforme leía hacía señalamientos varias veces sobre las letras, así memorizaba todo.

Su contacto en el Departamento Polar le había enviado por correo la información que le había solicitado con respecto a los arrestos recientes de mercancía ilegal en las fronteras.

Y no es que Jack conociera a detalle cómo es que trabajaban en ese Departamento pero se le hacía extraño y poco profesional la manera como registraban la mercancía decomisada, pensando que tal vez esos baches de información se debían a que la Zona Polar era tan inmensa y con rutas demasiado extraviadas como para seguir con detalle donde localizaban o donde perdían el rastro de traficantes y sus transportes con tantas salidas y entradas.

O quizá el equipo no estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para el trabajo y por eso tenían un sistema con muchos fallos.

-Si el ZFED General se enterara de esto…-Negó con indignación.

Sea como fuera, y aunque le preocupara la ineficacia de la sede, Jack no podía ponerse a divagar sobre el asunto ya que lo único que le importaba en ese momento eran los reportes donde se hablara de contrabando o de esclavitud, que eran posibles puntos que colocaban a Jane y a Archie en una misma línea, en una conexión segura. **(Léase cap. 36)**

Para su fortuna encontró varios "casos cerrados" donde se detallaban cargamentos de armas de fuego ilegales en ciertos Estados, de medicinas y narcóticos de procedencia dudosa y como no, droga por montones, tapizada en forros de casi cualquier artículo que entraba en camiones de ventas comerciales de exportación. Esto último era lo que más se decomisaba y, contradictoriamente, lo que más escapaba del ZPD Polar.

Caso contrario con el inusual contrabando de piedras preciosas, con el que solo bastó que flageara un solo negocio en la frontera para que el ZPD Central los tomara desprevenidos y abrieran una investigación que aún estaba en proceso y con la que consiguieron detener un solo camión y a sus traficantes.

Pero esa victoria fue solo temporal, mientras no dieran con el paradero de la Cabeza de esa red, seguirían transportando joyas y Jack estaba seguro que si no fuera por los acontecimientos recientes quizá esa investigación ya estaría muy próxima a culminar, pero por desgracia no era así, así que estaba congelada.

Jack siguió anotando todo lo que a él le parecía que tenía el sello de trabajo de Rey, que era poco y todo lo que parecía obra de la mafia polar, más específicamente de la mafia zorruna del Terror Helado de donde creía que podía pertenecer Jane, sin encontrar nada relevante.

Se detuvo cuando reparó en ese nombre.

-El Terror Helado.-Repitió ensimismado.-Claro…-Jaló de hoja pegada en la bandeja de la impresora y continúo la lectura, muy interesado.

Por supuesto que reconocía a esa organización, famosa no solo por la reputación de su líder, un viejo zorro sádico y cruel, sino porque muchos años atrás la ZFED General tuvo varios enfrentamientos con esa mafia. En esa época era mucho más activa y peligrosa pero con el pasar de los años se había vuelto casi fantasma, claro que aun podían notarse sus actividades pero con más discreción.

Muy pocos de los veteranos expertos que seguían trabajando para las Fuerzas Especiales, podían reconocer que el drástico cambio solo podía deberse a que el "Terror Helado" ya no era _El Terror Helado_ , sino alguien más que había tomado su lugar. Jack era uno de ellos, conocedor experto del comportamiento criminal, y de cierta forma se alegraba de ello, ya que el verdadero Terror Helado era el diablo hecho zorro y solo recordar la única vez que fue asignado a una misión que lo involucraba se le erizaban los pelos.

-Las niñas.- Rememoró con un repentino sabor amargo en su paladar.

Si existió algo que envenenó la sangre de la liebre más que las muertes causadas por el Fabricante años después, eso fue el caso de las niñas del Terror Helado.

Jack era joven y algo ingenuo con respecto al mundo criminal pero hasta la fecha seguía recordando con indignación cuando su escuadrón detuvo aquel tráiler con pequeñas zorritas blancas encadenadas y listas para ser enviadas al extranjero como esclavas. Algunas eran adolescentes pero él solía describirlas a todas como niñas, niñas inocentes y asustadas encerradas en grupos dentro de jaulas, flacas y sucias con enormes platones de oro adheridos a sus orejas como marca de que pertenecían al Terror Helado y que estaban destinadas a ser objetos sexuales. Esa escena le hizo darse cuenta de lo corrupto y degenerado que era el mundo y que había tomado la decisión correcta al seguir la carrera de su padre.

Ese día habían salvado a más de cuarenta y en el disturbio algunas habían escapado sin dejar que Fuerzas Especiales las llevara a refugios, pero lo importante fue salvarlas de un terrible destino.

Quizá Jack odiara a los zorros pero desde esa ocasión había desarrollado una singular empatía hacia las hembras, quizá fuera algún tipo de trauma sin curar lo que lo hacía asociarlas a todas con aquella horrible situación, a pesar de que ese negocio ya no se veía en Zona Polar. Por eso, cuando conoció a Jane su instinto lo movió a tratarla con tanta licencia y ternura.

¡Quién iba a decir que ésta Jane terminó siendo peor que eso! ¡Una asesina maquiavélica!

Y ahora estaba ahí, repasando unos reportes donde no había rastros de que el clan polar tuviera alguna clase de negocios de ese tipo, por lo cual sabía que no era compatible con Rey en ese sentido, ya que éste sí se dedicaba a la prostitución, pero a una escala menor.

Pasó cerca de dos horas revisando párrafo por párrafo y no había nada, nada que uniera a la mafia polar con Archie Rey y eso lo decepcionó mucho, estancándolo otra vez.

-¡No hay conexión entre ellos!- Se exasperó, tirando las hojas a la mesa.- ¡Nada!- Exclamó.- Mierda, creí que estaba cerca…

Estaba tan irritado por su nuevo fracaso que simplemente se dio por vencido. Se puso de pie, dándole vuelta a la oficina varias veces para estirar los músculos. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco así que arrastró una silla corriente hacia la pared para abrir una de las persianas, luego fue hacia su escritorio y abrió una de las gavetas que mantenía con seguro, extrayendo del fondo de ésta su cajetilla de parches de nicotina.

Cuando se casó con Sally y comenzaron a procrear su familia, ella lo había obligado a dejar de fumar en casa y aunque Jack no se consideraba un vicioso, lo era y de vez en cuando tenía la necesidad de fumar en su despacho o en la calle o en su defecto, usaba parches y mascaba chicles para sentirse mejor. Lo mismo hacía en el trabajo, así no afectaba a nadie en ninguna parte.

Se desabotonó la manga y se descubrió el antebrazo para colocarse uno justo donde ya tenía una reciente marca y donde su pelaje apenas podía verse.

-Mucho mejor.-Sopló sin ánimo y tomó asiento de nuevo.-Algo no está bien, algo no calza aquí…Ella quería algo de Rey pero… ¡¿Pero qué es?!-Soltó frustrado, presionando sus orejas hacia atrás.- ¡¿Qué?!

Su incógnita quedó en el aire cuando, por un momento, desvió la mirada hacia sus papeles esparcidos en la mesa y los archivos que Selena le había enviado.

Recordó algo. Algo muy importante.

Una idea pareció iluminar su mente y sin pensarlo, empujó la silla hacia adelante y comenzó a apartar todo lo que tenía en frente para dar con su libro de notas.

Lo cogió, tirando la rosa de Jane al bote de basura (¡Vil mentirosa!) Y hojeó rápidamente hasta que halló lo buscaba: La nota de Judy. _**(Léase cap. 27)**_

-"Me fui con Nick…a resolver el caso de su novia desaparecida…"- Leyó por millonésima vez como la noche anterior, pasando la vista silaba tras silaba- "…Ambos están involucrados con la mafia de los zorros que contrabandean joyas…".- Se detuvo justo ahí y allí, en las palabras de Judy, encontró la respuesta al grandioso enigma. –Nuestro caso…-Repitió para sí mismo.-Nick…y Jane. – La mente prodigiosa de Jack no tardó ni medio minuto en procesar la información y comprender lo que hasta ese instante se le negaba descubrir. –Se trata de las joyas.

Se puso de pie de un salto, preso de la incertidumbre y de la emoción.

¿Acaso todo estaba ligado al negocio de las joyas? ¿El camión decomisado, el escape de Jane, el asesinato de A.R.? ¿Todo?

Tal vez no tenía muy claro cuál era la verdadera relación entre Nick y Jane o lo que había pasado entre ellos pero de lo que Jack estaba seguro es que si Judy aseguraba que ambos eran parte de esa red es porque lo eran. Ella se había involucrado con Nick Wilde y tenía conocimiento de lo que él buscaba.

Visto así, los eventos recientes tenían una especie de conexión que lograban encajar de alguna forma.

-Y si Archie Rey tenía algo que ver con el negocio…Nick Wilde fue a su casino por él dos noches atrás, si y consiguió lo que quería porque huyó junto con Judy. -Caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando.-…y sí Jane quería información. Tal vez una dirección de algún punto de reunión entre los zorros y Rey para vender y comprar más material- Chasqueó los dedos, asertivo.-Por supuesto, así tiene sentido por qué lo asesinó luego. – ¡Lo tenía! ¡Finalmente los tenías a todos justo donde quería! Formó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pero ésta no tardó nada en desaparecer.-Pero, ¿Cuál es esa dirección?

¿Quién más aparte de los involucrados podía saberlo?

Meditó un poco más con total concentración, apoyando los nudillos contra el escritorio.

Y de súbito, la respuesta apareció en su mente, resonando en el recuerdo de su propia voz. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Un nombre.

" _-…No un "cualquiera" transporta un cargamento valorado en 345mil millones de zoodolares."_ **(Léase cap.9)**

-El zorro.-Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y las zarpas le temblaron ligeramente.- ¡El zorro!

No contempló nada y corrió hacia afuera.

Se trataba de Mike Richardson, uno de los traficantes que habían atrapado con el camión y al cual Jack había interrogado dos días atrás y quien seguramente aún estaba encerrado con prisión preventiva en alguna celda del recinto.

Tenía que hablar con él y mientras más rápido, mejor. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Bogo regresara a la Estación y lo hiciera pasar a su oficina con la posible intensión de entregarle su boleta de traslado o peor, su carta de despido.

Usó las escaleras en lugar del ascensor, descendiendo de prisa a la segunda planta mientras se bajaba la manga de la camisa. Iría directamente al pasillo de comunicaba al área.

-Y ellos iban hacia TundraTown…-Él mismo había echado nota en su declaración.- ¡Iban hacia TundraTown!

Llegó lugar, que no tenía puerta pero si un letrero luminoso en la entrada que rezaba "Área de detención" en luz roja.

El espacio era una amplia y larga galería pintada de un amarillo pálido. Las celdas se distribuían a lo largo del pasillo, en el fondo, y estaban separadas por una reja eléctrica que las comunicaba con la entrada y el buró de la pequeña recepción.

Nada más atravesar el umbral Jack escuchó las lejanas y ruidosas voces de los reos y el televisor a alto volumen en la pared frente al escritorio del guardia de turno que contrarrestaba la bulla del fondo.

El oficial cuchareaba un vaso de yogurt sin mucho ánimo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su pata y miraba la televisión cuando se percató de la presencia de Jack.

-¿Oficial Savage?-Se removió en su asiento, arreglando su postura por una más firme al reconocer a la liebre.- Buenos días señor.

-Buenos días.-Le saludó igual pero con un poco de fastidio. Adelantándose a cualquier pregunta al ver la cara del otro. -Oye, necesito hablar con uno de los prisioneros. Mike Richardson, un zorro. Tengo unas preguntas que hacerle respecto a un caso. ¿Será posible que me dejes pasar un momento?

-Oh.-El oficial cebra pareció sorprendido, haciendo a un lado su merienda matutina para apoyarse contra la mesa y poder ver a Jack cuando se acercó a la misma.-Sí, verá…lo lamento mucho pero no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Qué?- Se ofuscó-¿Por qué no? No sabes que soy parte del equipo de criminalística y que estoy autorizado para interrogatorios.

-Sí, si lo sé pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Bueno tal vez no lo sepa pero el Jefe Bogo envió la orden desde ayer que decía expresamente que usted tiene prohibido ese cargo y entrar aquí también. Miré que no miento, vea el memo- Jack abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tomando la nota que le extendió el tipo.- No puedo dejarle pasar sin supervisión.

-¡No puede ser!-Estrujó la hoja indignado.-Esto es… ¡necesito interrogar al tipo!

Bogo debió suponer que en algún momento él querría usar ese recurso luego de desplazarlo de esa parte de su cargo.

Aunque si lo conociera un poco más sabría que eso no sería suficiente para detener a alguien como Jack Savage. La prueba reciente era lo que había hecho al entrar a la habitación de Rey.

-Lo siento señor Savage.-Le dijo al ver el mal semblante de la liebre, que de pronto se quedó pensativo.-Aquí entre nos, le habría ayudado pero…-Jack volvió a verlo cuando se inclinó más, señalando secretamente a la cámara giratoria en la esquina de la habitación.-…vigilancia permanente. Podrían despedirme.

-No, está bien. No te disculpes.-Respondió con extrema calma, aflojando la tensión de sus hombros y luego hizo amago de irse.-Gracias de todas formas.

-S-si claro.

El oficial quedó extrañado con su conducta, ya que para nadie era una sorpresa que Savage fuera de carácter insistente e irritable, pero al mismo tiempo no le tomó importancia una vez que lo vio atravesar el umbral. Retomó su merienda y siguió viendo el noticiero tranquilamente.

Jack caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo luego del quinto paso. Exhaló hondo y giró. ¡No podía desistir de ello! Y en vista de que no podía ver a su prisionero cara a cara solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: Alguna locura.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó impulso y corrió hacia dentro del lugar.

En un santiamén atravesó el cuarto y se estrelló contra las rejas del portón principal que conectaba a las celdas. El sonido sobresaltó a la cebra que de un brinco se asomó al ras del escritorio.

-¡Pero qué…!

-¡Mike! ¡Mike Richardson!-Gritó a todo pulmón, pegado a la reja. Y al hacerlo, el bullicio de adentro se intensificó. -¡Zorro infeliz! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Soy Jack! ¡Jack Savage!

-¡Señor Savage!-El atolondrado oficial rodeó su puesto y fue hacia él, que ya había iniciado un escándalo.- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Jack lo ignoró por completo, concentrado en gritar y a aferrarse a las verjas.

-¡Sé que estás ahí!

-¡Aléjese de ahí! –Le ordenó.- ¡Ahora!

-No señor… ¡Ya lo descubrí todo!-Sacudió los barrotes con fuerza.- ¡Sé para quien trabajas!-Gritó más fuerte.

¡Estaba loco!

El oficial no cabía de la impresión y al ver que no obedecería solo pudo pensar en hacer una cosa: Jalar de él.

Era eso o permitir que activara la alarma de seguridad que sin duda atraería a sus superiores.

-No, no…necesito que me digas en que parte…-Jack puso resistencia y no se soltó pese a la fuerza con la que el otro lo sujeto por los brazos.-…de TundraTown A.R. escondió las joyas…

-¡Basta señor Savage!-Jaló de él.- ¡Esto es…ridículo!

-¡No!

Desde adentro se oían los gritos enloquecidos de los presos que gozaban con diversión de la escena.

Le dio un tirón más, con mucha más fuerza y de un solo impulso lo zafó de las rejas.

Ambos cayeron al suelo de sentón y antes de que Jack pensara en volver a su impetuosa acción, la cebra obstruyó su camino.

-¡Suficiente señor!-Le advirtió ligeramente alterado. Ningún ser que se considerara cuerdo hacia lo que Jack se atrevía a ser.- ¡Le dije que no podía hacerlo! ¡Y esta no es la manera, nos meterá en problemas a los dos!

-Tú no lo entiendes, ¡esto es importante!-Exclamó Jack, encarándole.

-No. Y será mejor que se vaya ahora. Le dije que había cámaras, mi superior vendrá en cualquier momento, ya debieron notificarle de esto.

Jack bufó de mala gana al ver que el tipo no bromeaba y que, a juzgar por su tamaño y complexión no le dejaría hacer otro movimiento.

¿Qué caso tenía luchar si de todas formas no pasaría de ese portón?

-Ya, ya…está bien, me voy. -Alzó las patas en alto, retrocediendo. -Solo tenía esta oportunidad.

Dio la vuelta y al llegar al umbral se detuvo de nuevo. Tensando las orejas al escuchar el televisor.

-¿Y ahora qué?- La cebra se puso en guardia de nuevo.

Jack se giró mirando directamente hacia la televisión: Pasaban las extra-noticias matutinas. Y la casual mención de TundraTown llamó su atención de inmediato.

Una colisión de vehículos en una plaza común.

Heridos y muertos.

Y un tiroteo en una mansión en Frost Lagoon.

-A ese lugar se dirigieron todos al limpiar la habitación de Rey…-Dijo para sí, uniendo cabos sin despegar la vista de las imágenes. Y cuando nombraron a pandillas de zorros involucrados todo quedó claro. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.-Eso es…

-¿Qué cosa?- El oficial se le acercó con cautela al verlo estático.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Eso es…-Jack sonrió con emoción.- ¡Eso es!

No dijo más y sin darle explicaciones al oficial salió de ahí a la velocidad de un rayo, dejándolo muy confundido y no menos asombrado.

-Es un demente.-Consiguió decir al verlo alejarse de ahí.

¡Jack no tenía tiempo que perder, debía ir a Frost Lagoon!

Pero al llegar a la recepción en la primera planta frenó en seco: En la puerta principal estaba el Jefe Bogo seguido de algunos oficiales.

.

.

 **Distrito Forestal.**

Skye gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pidiendo auxilio.

-¡Más fuerte!- Pidió Henry al ver que después de varios intentos nadie se asomaba por la reja sobre sus cabezas.

-Eso hago, pero parece que no hay nadie cerca.-Gruñó ella.

Volvió a hacerlo, esta vez procurando sonar más desesperada.

La idea era que sus gritos fueran lo suficientemente convincentes para atraer la atención de las hembras, aun si con ello se ganaban otro advertido baño.

-Espera…-Al zorro le pareció escuchar la voz de una de ellas. La misma singular y chillona vocecilla.- Creo que ahí vienen.

Y en efecto, Skye también lo escuchó. ¡Al fin se acercaban a ellos!

-¡Sí!- Susurró victoriosa.-Ahora, ya sabes que hacer.- Henry asintió, echando la cabeza hacia un lado y cerrando los ojos.

- _Es increíble que nos obligue a hacer esto._ \- Se oyó, cada vez más cerca.- _¿Quién se cree ella que es? Pero ya verá, en cuanto…_

-¡¿Hola?! ¿Alguien está ahí?-Gritó Skye alarmada.- ¡Auxilio, por favor! ¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquennos de aquí! ¡¿Hola?!

Sib y Mariah oyeron la voz llena de pánico saliendo del pozo en desuso donde habían encerrado a los zorros, así que corrieron a ver qué pasaba, llevando escoba y manguera a la pata.

-¡¿Qué son esos gritos, zorra?!- Se asomó la rubia seguida de la otra, agachándose para ver mejor.

-¡Oh, ustedes! Gracias a…

\- ¡Has silencio si no quieres otro baño!- Sib le hizo un gesto a Mariah para que conectara la manguera al grifo que estaba cerca. Pensaba desquitarse con ellos la orden absurda de Harry.

-¡No, espera, por favor!-Rogó con vehemencia al ver cómo le apuntaba con la manguera, dispuesta a rociarla.- ¡El zorro! No sé qué le pasó.- Sib detuvo la acción.-Estaba bien hace un segundo y de pronto se ha desmayado. ¡Tienen que hacer algo!

-No me interesa, cállate de una vez.-Respondió hosca. Si estaba muerto ¡Que más daba!

-¡Lo digo en serio! Tienen que…

-¡A callar!

Sin reparos, presionó la pistola de la manguera y golpeó a Skye con la presión del chorro en plena cara.

La morena sintió que se ahoga al no poder apartar la cara del disparo de agua hasta que se detuvo. Skye tosió con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza desorientada y no menos frustrada y colérica.

Luego de darle una lección, Sib volvió a arrodillarse para abrir el candado y así poder bajar a limpiar su desastre.

-Bien, ahora toma las llaves.-Le dijo a Mariah, quien estaba a su lado. –Y vuelve a abrir el grifo cuando te diga, ¿Si?

Bajó por la escalinata, apresando con las fauces el palo de la escoba y una vez llegó abajo saltó de un solo impulso para caer en el suelo fangoso, salpicándoles a ambos.

Skye sintió ganas de estrangularla. ¡Como odiaba aquello!

-Veamos…-Observó la suciedad en el reducido espacio, dándose cuenta que tal vez si se le había pasado la pata con su pequeña chanza. Menos mal no le tomaría ni cinco minutos barrerlo todo hacia el pequeño desagüe.

Skye la miraba fijamente tratando de entender que era lo que pretendía hacer hasta que Sib hizo lo mismo, viéndola con total indiferencia.

-Aparta las patas, zorra.-Le golpeó con el cepillo de la escoba para que le dejara barrer, y Skye obedeció en silencio, con sus ojos azules destellando rencor.-Y en cuanto a ti…-Se giró hacia el zorro, cabizbajo. Le picó varias veces como si fuera un viejo costal pero no se movió. Parecía inconsciente.- En fin…

El espacio era relativamente pequeño así que apenas si cabían los tres en ese lugar y por ello no era muy seguro para Sib permanecer ahí mucho tiempo así que se dispuso a comenzar sin prestar demasiada atención a la mirada seria de Skye, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¡Mariah!-Exclamó mirando hacia arriba. -¡Tira la manguera!

La zorra muda así lo hizo y mientras las dos se ocupaban de eso, Skye le echó un vistazo discreto a su compañero, quien abrió el ojo disimuladamente para ver la situación.

Ambos miraron de reojo a la hembra que desenrollaba la manguera para que el agua no se filtrara en algún recoveco cuando activara la pistola y ambos asintieron compartiendo el mismo pensamiento. No podían perder más tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

Sib se giró de inmediato al percibir el silencio, volteó hacia Skye y ésta desvió la mirada hacia ella de prisa, lo que la hizo darse cuenta que estuvo pendiente del zorro. Giró hacia el otro lado para asegurarse de él y lo vio en la misma posición que antes.

Pero esta vez parecía que movía los labios en murmullos silenciosos.

Estrechó la mirada con desconfianza y se acercó a él de nuevo, mirándolo desde su elevada altura. Le golpeó un costado para ver si reaccionaba pero no lo consiguió y eso la intrigó más.

-Creo que está delirando.-La voz grave de Skye hizo que sus orejas se tensaran y por primera vez Sib dio muestras de interés en el rubio.

-Estúpido zorro, ¿A qué juegas?- Se agachó un poco hacia él para inspeccionarlo con más cuidado. Entonces sonrió divertida al sospechar lo que pretendía.-Que truco más viejo.-Volteó hacia Skye, negando.- ¿No se les ocurrió algo mejor?

Solo le tomó un segundo de descuido y darle la espalda a Henry para que éste, con un movimiento ágil de su pata, barriera su equilibrio y la hiciera caer bruscamente.

Sibyl no tuvo oportunidad para reaccionar cuando cayó hacía atrás y sobre el zorro y él la aprisionó con sus patas traseras. Se rebatió con violencia para alejarse, pero Henry tenía demasiada fuerza y años de práctica usando sus extremidades inferiores para hacer mil y un acrobacias, que entornar su suave y delicado cuello no era ningún desafío para él.

Ella entró en pánico al momento de sentir como las garras del macho se cerraron alrededor de ella y como la pegó a su cuerpo para ejercer más presión. Y por más que trató de soltarse no lo logró.

-No, no…no…

La estrangulaba.

-¡Sí!- Clamó Skye triunfal, sin importarle la cara de sufrimiento de la otra y como boqueaba perdiendo el aire.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta…-Dijo Henry con su típica galantería, sintiendo cada vez menos fuerza en el agarre de la hembra.-Sí, esto fue lo mejor que se nos ocurrió.

Mariah lo había escuchado todo y al igual que su pareja estaba demasiado asustada y pálida al ver lo que ocurría y no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera podían gritar para pedir ayuda y no se aventuraba a ir a buscarla y dejar a su suerte a Sib.

-¡Tú!-Le gritó Henry al subir la vista.-Baja y sácanos de aquí.

La pobre vulpina negó aterrada.

-¡Ahora!-La presionó hacia sí con tosquedad.-O le parto el cuello en tres. ¡Vamos, no estoy bromeando!

Al decir eso enterró más las garras. Un solo movimiento, uno solo y podría desnucar a la chica.

Skye estaba asombrada y admirada con su determinación. ¡Ese zorro era una máquina!

-No, Ma…Mariah no… no lo hagas- Sib perdía el oxígeno pero no permitiría que escaparan.

La aludida temblaba de los nervios y a pesar de los ruegos de Sib no le hizo caso. Priorizó su vida antes que cualquier otra cosa y cedió.

-Eso, bien hecho, bonita.-Ambos zorros la vieron bajar torpemente por la escalerilla con las llaves en las zarpas.- Trae esas llaves y libérame.

Los ojos de Mariah bordeaban lágrimas a causa del miedo que sentía pero le obedeció. Sabía cuál era la llave de esa esposa así que pasó al lado de ambos y se arrodilló a su diestra, buscando con patas temblorosas entre el fango la cadena y el grillete.

-No...-Casi perdía el conocimiento por la falta de aire pero a diferencia de la otra, era muy orgullosa para dejar que se salieran con la suya.

Mariah la ignoró y sin dudarlo, abrió la esposa.

Henry movió la muñeca al sentirla libre y cuando la chica cruzó hacia el otro lado e hizo lo mismo con la izquierda soltó a su presa empujándola sin tacto alguno hacia adelante.

La rubia platinada corrió a auxiliar a Sib que tocía débilmente y ni siquiera se percató en que momento el zorro se incorporó.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso fue genial, Landon!-Skye no cabía en su alegría. Totalmente rendida ante la destreza del cánido. Él le devolvió una sonrisa de los más seductora.- ¡Ahora libérame también!-Exclamó, sacudiendo las cadenas.-Henry…

Y la sonrisa de ella se borró en un segundo al ver como el intrépido vulpino saltó contra la escalera y subió.

-¡No, espera!-Gritó alarmada.- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Teníamos un trato!

-Sí…creo que no.-Trepó rápidamente hasta llegar a la cima.-No es nada personal linda, es solo que la última vez que confié en una hembra ella me dejó en la calle…-Salió y cerró de un portazo.-…sin un solo centavo.

-¡Gusano mentiroso!-Gruñó indignadísima, mirándole con odio. Mariah sostenía a Sib en brazos pero también le miraba sintiendo que recuperaba su ritmo cardíaco. Estaba claro que nunca había lidiado con un tipo como ese.-Cuando salga de aquí te voy a…

Henry dejó de escuchar las amenazas de Skye para ver el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era una especie de cueva de roca rojiza muy espaciosa y húmeda y la entrada, la luz del día, podía distinguirse a unos diez metros.

Como Henry conocía muy poco de la Gran Cuidad sabía que tendría complicaciones para salir de ahí, sobretodo porque contaba que podía ser atrapado in fraganti en esa residencia desconocida pero tampoco podía quedarse a pensar en ello, así que primero buscaría la forma de escapar y después pensaría en el resto.

Antes de emprender su camino, no pudo evitar echarle un último vistazo a Skye, tan bonita y malhumorada ¡Le había robado el corazón!

-Hasta pronto Maggie.-Se inclinó caballerosamente y con su típica sonrisa socarrona, a lo que Skye gruñó más que furiosa .-Quizá más adelante podamos, no sé, tomar un café o algo…-Ironizó con algo de crueldad.-… _Auf wiedersehen, meine liebe!_

-¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí hijo de...!

Y se fue, dejándola atrás y atrapada con las dos débiles zorras.

.

.

 **Isla de Spaatz, Zona Polar.**

Cerró el zipper de su sudadera y cambió sus mitones por unos azules, a juego con resto de su ropa. Tenían la tela arralada por el uso y el paso del tiempo pero Frank no se había desechó de ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia ya que eran especiales. Fueron un regalo de Kitty.

Y tampoco supo que fue lo que lo motivó a sacarlos del fondo de un cajón y ponérselos. Pero lo hizo sin fijarse en ello y luego buscó otras gafas, una mochila y salió del cuarto.

Dejó atrás su traje costoso y se vistió de manera más cómoda. Planeaba algo con lo que posiblemente tendría que estar en forma para actuar rápido y lo que se había puesto era ideal para la ocasión. El cambio lo hacía sentirse más ligero y libre, casi como en antaño, cuando cobraba por matar.

Aunque no habría diferencia alguna si alguien trataba de interferir entre él y su esposa.

Caminaba en silencio, cavilando, procurando todas las posibilidades de su previa decisión de volver a aquella ciudad y de salir de su zona segura. En dos años no había puesto un pie en el Centro y aunque no le preocupaba mucho sentía que debía ser precavido, que no podía levantar sospechas y alertar, sobretodo, a la policía.

Suponía que el percance de Kitty y todo lo sucedido debía tener en suspenso al ZPD, que tomarían precauciones para cuidar de ella como única y aparente testigo implicado.

No podía simplemente llegar con su clan y armar un revuelo en el hospital, no, tenía que ser discreto, tenía que estudiar la situación con sumo cuidado antes de actuar. Contrario a Kitty, quien era tan maravillosamente hábil para improvisar sus movimientos dependiendo del momento, Frank era meticuloso y calculador, aunque a veces pecara de impetuoso.

Ahora, más calmado que antes, ya tenía en mente parte del plan, pero para llevarlo a cabo debía asegurarse de conocer bien las condiciones en las que operaría.

Y eso debía hacerlo solo y a la sombra.

Atravesó la sala con el mismo semblante meditabundo, sin prestar atención a Mark, quien lo esperaba en compañía de una decena de zorros.

-¿Señor? Está todo listo.-Se incorporó de inmediato pero fue ignorado por él, que pasó de largo para salir al exterior.- ¡Señor, espere!

Mark no dudó en seguirlo, fijándose en la actitud abstraída de su jefe. Y no es que le preocupara o que le tuviera afecto, pero admitía que lo respetaba lo suficiente para ser lo más servicial posible. Además de la buena paga que recibía mensualmente, que hacía que lo considerara mejor que el anterior patrón.

¡Y ni hablar de su reacción por la tragedia de su esposa Kitty! Mark, que no era para nada sentimental, había quedado asombrado por el hecho. Cualquier otro habría dejado atrás a su hembra, olvidándose de ella pero Frank, Frank le demostró que él no era de esa clases y eso era admirable, por lo cual estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que fuera.

Él también porque le tenía especial afecto a Kitty desde que la conocía. Desde que era una adolescente dulce e inocente.

Frank rodeó la casa, deteniéndose frente a una pequeña bodega que tenía adjunta a la morada. Necesitaba sacar unas cuantas cosas antes de irse.

-Cambio de planes.-Le dijo, quitando el tablón de madera que obstruía la puerta y corriendo el pasador, entrando después de encender una lámpara.

-Claro, ¿Qué más necesita?- Le siguió, entrando después de él. Frank comenzó a apartar trastos- Ya contacté a quien puede traer al sujeto que me pidió. Solo que tardará mínimo hasta el amanecer de mañana.-Al ver que el Terror Helado no respondió a ello, pensó que estaba molesto.-Lo siento, es todo lo que pude hacer.

-No, está bien.- Frank continuó rebuscando entre los cajas y cajones. Hablaba con una extrema serenidad, como pocas veces.- No lo necesitaré de inmediato. Antes hay algo que debo tener listo.

Mark tenía curiosidad de saber qué era lo que haría pero no era correcto cuestionarle, a menos de que él quisiera decírselo. Y de momento parecía no querer decir nada referente a ello.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo partimos, señor? Los demás están preparados para…

-Yo les daré la orden.- Frank jaló una caja de madera que mantenía bien oculta. Mark la reconoció enseguida. Estaba clavada, así que tomó un martillo para sacar de uno en uno los clavos.- En cuanto a ti, quiero que te quedes a cargo mientras yo regreso.

-¿Qué?-Arqueó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Iba a prescindir de él?

-Alguien tiene que cuidar de la vieja zorra y estar presente de cualquier posible contratiempo.

-Pero, pero señor…-Frank volteó a verlo con la seriedad de su mirada de hiel al oír la réplica.- Claro, como usted mande.- Corrigió en seguida, no tan conforme.

Frank acabó su labor y quitó la tapa, extrayendo de la caja varios cartuchos de pólvora. Rompió una bolsa, revisando que estuvieran en buen estado todavía. La humedad del frío pudo dañarlo, afortunadamente aun servían para su propósito.

Para su guardaespaldas no fue difícil deducir que planeaba fabricar algún explosivo. Sobretodo al ver las demás herramientas que el Terror Helado seleccionaba de los estantes y cajones.

-Iré solo para asegurarme de qué está pasando realmente y que tan difícil será sacar a Kitty del hospital.-Guardó seis bolsas en su mochila y puso la caja tal cual la encontró.-Será mejor ir a investigar de incógnito y menos arriesgado.

Buscó unas cuantas herramientas más y las empacó, saliendo de la bodega.

-Quizá me tomé hasta mañana en la mañana.-Le dijo cuando llegó a la puerta del carro.- En cualquier caso, quiero que estés atento a mi llamada para darte instrucciones. Eso sí, quiero al zorro, es indispensable ¿De acuerdo?- Mark asintió.-Bien.

Frank subió sin nada más que agregar y arrancó, dejando al zorro pensativo mientras lo miraba alejarse y salir de la fortaleza.

.

.

 **Notas de autor.**

 _ **¡Hey! ¡Hola de nuevo! :D**_

 _ **Quizá se pregunten dónde estuve todo este tiempo... Bueno, si soy sincera ha sido un mes difícil para mi tanto fisica como mentalmente y cierta crisis depresiva no me había dejado concentrarme, por lo que estuve bloqueada por semanas. Menos mal ya ha pasado y ahora estoy un poco más animada. Créanlo o no escribir me ayudó bastante a despejar la mente de mis problemas personales. Así que ¡Gracias fanfic! xD**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa: Las respuestas y Marie-Claire Wilde.**_

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo al fin se revela uno de los puntos claves de la trama central de MdE, que no trata expresamente sobre el robo de las joyas y/o la estafa de Kitty, no, la parte de la trama que trata sobre cómo y porqué llegamos al punto en el que se desarrolla la historia y para entenderlo mejor tenemos que hacer una regresión. Devolvernos al momento en que la madre de Nick decide abandonar su hogar e irse con otro hasta el momento en que es capturada por Kitty.**_

 _ **Y en todo ese tiempo hay un hueco que aún no ha sido explicado completamente ¡pero! No nos precipitemos ,que todo tiene una explicación y ya llegaremos a ella.**_

 _ **Empecemos por la madre de Nick. El arco argumental de Marie-Claire se basa en el pasado, no en su presente, y su papel en la historia es solo servir como detonante del problema con el que Nick y compañía tienen que lidiar. Y ella lo sabe desde siempre, por ello ideó todo un plan para "salvar" a Nick (Aunque en realidad lo empeoró más)**_

 _ **Para entender mejor de que estoy hablando es necesario volver a leer las cartas de Marie. En la primera, la que va dirigida a Archie Rey es una trampa. Marie engañó a Rey para que se confiara del acuerdo de negocios y no sospechara que ella ya conocía sus planes con respecto a la compra y venta de las dichosas piedras. Puesto que no iba a reunirse con él realmente, en la escena del capítulo 8 donde es capturada por Kitty no se dirigía a Frost Lagoon sino a este lugar de Distrito Forestal. ¡Y sí! Aquel zorro al que Kitty interrogó le dijo la verdad, ¡Su negocio no era con Archie, sino con Josh el pardo! Personaje que aparecera en el siguiente capítulo pero que ha sido importante desde siempre. Un aliado.**_

 _ **Ahora hablemos de la carta para Nick la cual, de no haber sido robada por Kitty, le habría evitado al zorro todo lo que tuvo que hacer para descubrir donde estaban las joyas y ¡Otra trampa! Marie vuelve a engañar al lector y aparentemente a Nick, pero no es así. Ella ya sospechaba que algo saldría mal, así que camufló el verdadero mensaje que quería enviarle a su hijo con una clave y así desviar a posibles terceros. (En este caso, Kitty. Que incluso cuando la interroga antes de partir a buscar a A.R, fue engañada por Marie)**_

 _ **Y... ¡Pausa aquí! porque cuando redacté la carta para Nick , sí incluí dicho mensaje en clave, Cada letra al inicio de cada línea formaba una oración : "Necesito que vayas con Josh el Pardo" -decía. Pero resulta que tanto FF. Net como Wattpad ahora, acomodan los párrafos de cierta manera y ese detalle se perdió. De verás casi me pegó tres tiros al saber que pasé cerca de una hora haciendo ese detalle ¡para que al final ni siquiera se notara! ¡Mierda!**_

 _ **Lo más que puedo hacer ahora será adjuntarle un screen-shot tal cual debería verse esa carta para que vean que la pista siempre estuvo ahí, ya que si van a leer al capítulo en cuestión no se va a distinguir. (Lo subiré a DeviantART así que chequen el link en mi bio :3 )**_

 _ **¿Nick llegará a ver ese mensaje? No lo sé aún pero seguro que cuando lo haga ya será muy tarde.**_

 _ **En fin, para ese detalle y el asunto de los cadáveres en el sotano, el dinero, el espía y la intervención de los desconocidos del capítulo #35 la explicación está aquí, en la tercera carta de Marie y es totalmente verdadera.**_

 _ **Y de ese modo, queda claro que Marie-Claire es la segunda - máxima maestra del engaño. ¡Un aplauso para ella, por favor! ¡Así es cómo se hace esto! xD**_

 _ **Y si la Madame es la segunda, ¿quién es el primero? ¡Pues se los dejo de tarea! ¡Que la respuesta es fácil!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Es todo de mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo a principios de enero.**_

 _ **¡Suerte, un beso y en caso de que no los vea, feliz año nuevo! xD**_

 _ **Bye! ;)**_


End file.
